nacido de la noche
by be still my vampire heart
Summary: El comandante de los Asesinos Inuyasha fue adiestrado desde su nacimiento para matar. Pero se negó a ser un simple peón y le dio la espalda a la Liga Ahora su misión es proteger a Kagome Higurashi-lemon
1. Inuyasha el Asesino

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Nacido en la noche**

**Argumento**

_En el Universo Sengoku nadie estaba a salvo. La gente era sacada a la fuerza de sus casas y asesinada en las calles, víctimas de un cruel tirano empeñado en ser el único gobernante. Sus oponentes forjaron una alianza llamada La Liga liderada por el Feudo._

_El Feudo se dio cuenta de que la mejor forma de zanjar el asunto era cortando por lo sano, así que se entrenó a un selecto grupo de soldados llamados Asesinos de la Liga. Altamente cualificados para desarrollar su trabajo y muy preciados por los suyos, se convirtieron en la columna vertebral del nuevo gobierno. Pero ni la Liga es inmune a la corrupción..._

_El comandante de los Asesinos Inuyasha Inferno fue adiestrado desde su nacimiento para matar. Pero se negó a ser un simple peón y le dio la espalda a la Liga. Desde entonces, a su cabeza se le ha puesto precio y, aunque muchos lo han intentado, nadie ha podido terminar con él. Ahora su misión es proteger a Kagome Higurashi, una mujer que se ha convertido en objetivo debido a las alianzas políticas de su padre. Ella no quiere tener nada que ver con la política, pero se ve forzada a someterse a la protección o morir._

_Y cuando su mundo se vuelve aún más letal, Kagome deberá confiar su vida entera al mismo tipo de bestia que una vez asesinó a su madre y la dejó al borde la muerte._

**Colocare en medida de lo posible un capitulo por día, una vez mas esta es una adaptación serán cambiados algunos pocos diálogos para adaptarle a la personalidad de Inuyasha y solo la adaptación es de mi autoría**


	2. no cumpliré esta misión

He aquí el prologo que graciosamente es mas o menos igual de largo que los capítulos que yo suelo escribir en los fics que si me pertenecen… bueno no importa

Esta es una **adaptación** y al autor junto con todos los créditos que **no son míos** se colocaran al final

Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi**

Nacido en la noche

PRÓLOGO

—_**A**_bandoné La Liga esta noche.

El doctor Miroku Houshi se detuvo ante la profunda y fuertemente acentuada voz que provenía de la esquina más oscura de su oficina. Levantó la vista de los archivos médicos electrónicos que estaba revisando sobre el escritorio de cristal de obsidiana, pero no podía percibir ni el más mínimo rastro del hombre que estaba escondido en las sombras.

Estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Como un asesino entrenado por La Liga, Inuyasha Inferno era literalmente uno con la noche más negra. Nadie le veía entrar o salir.

Sólo sentían el aguijón de la muerte cuando él lo aplicaba.

A pesar de que Miroku era un médico que había jurado salvar toda vida que pudiera, este brutal asesino era el único hombre en quien alguna vez había confiado su espalda y su familia.

O más concretamente, el único hombre en quien alguna vez había confiado los secretos más profundos de un pasado del que había estado huyendo toda la vida.

—No puedes dejarlo. Sólo puedes retirarte. —Un eufemismo que significaba un suicidio ritual cuando las obligaciones de asesino se convertían en más de lo que un soldado de La Liga podía soportar mentalmente o que sus cuerpos quedaban demasiado marcados o estaban demasiado dañados para llevar sus misiones a cabo durante más tiempo.

Nadie abandonaba voluntariamente La Liga.

Nadie.

Inuyasha salió de las sombras para que la tenue luz incidiera en el pelo gris platino que llevaba trenzado sobre la espalda, un distintivo de asesino de honor. El sólido traje de combate negro abrazaba cada pronunciada curva del musculoso cuerpo. El contorno de unas dagas estaba bordado en un oscuro color rojo sangre en las mangas, la única designación externa que llevaba un asesino. Las dagas de Inuyasha formaban una corona encima de cada puño, dejándole saber al universo que era el más letal de su especie. Un asesino ordenado de primera fila.

Como siempre, Inuyasha estaba en calma y vigilando las sombras como si esperara que alguien viniera por él en cualquier momento. Sombrío. Frío. Letal. Rasgos que habían sido grabados en él cuando era un niño. En todos los años que Miroku le había conocido, Inuyasha no había sonreído ni una sola vez. Ni una sola vez había roto el firme entrenamiento militar que le había dejado emocionalmente quebrado.

Lo más preocupante de todo, era el hecho de que tenía los ojos escondidos detrás de unas gafas de sol opacas, una estrategia que usaban los asesinos militares para desconcertar a los que les rodeaban, ya que no había forma de decir donde estaba mirando o que estaba pensando.

O, más concretamente, quien era el objetivo del asesino.

Los hermosos rasgos de Inuyasha eran tan estoicos como su rígida postura.

—Me niego a completar esta misión.

Miroku frunció el ceño con confusión. Este no era el firme hombre sin piedad que conocía. El que no dudaba ante cualquier brutalidad.

—Sí, claro. Tienes que completarla. —A pesar de lo cruel que fuera, era la ley en el mundo donde vivían. Una vez había sido asignado un objetivo, era impuesto. Triunfar o morir. No había una tercera opción.

La última cosa que Miroku quería ver, era al único hermano que alguna vez hubiera conocido, cruelmente perseguido y ejecutado. Era mejor que alguien, cualquiera otro, muriera antes que Inuyasha.

—Me enviaron detrás de un niño —el tono de Inuyasha era plano e inexpresivo.

A Miroku se le heló la sangre cuando finalmente comprendió que era la única línea que ninguno de ellos jamás cruzaría sin importar la necesidad. La única línea que una vez había salvado la vida de Miroku cuando Inuyasha debería haberle matado _a él_.

Miroku miró el holocubo que tenía a unos pocos centímetros de la mano, donde su propio bebé le sonreía con una inocencia sin macula que ninguno de ellos había conocido jamás.

Inuyasha continuó:

—La Liga quería que eliminara una familia entera.

Era muy frío, pero lejos de ser insólito. Probablemente debería molestar a Miroku que su mejor amigo asesinara para vivir, pero por otra parte, dada la brutalidad de su propio pasado, no le afectaba en absoluto.

El mundo era cruel y amargo, especialmente para aquellos que no podían protegerse por sí mismos. Lo sabía de primera mano, conocía íntimamente ese hecho, y había dejado tantas cicatrices en él como en Inuyasha.

Además, conocía el lado de Inuyasha que nadie había visto nunca. El lado de él que nunca le haría daño a un niño sin importar el costo para sí mismo.

Inuyasha no se parecía en nada a los monstruos de su pasado, y él tampoco.

—Si no los matas, La Liga te matará _a ti_.

Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza ante un súbito ruido en el exterior. Sonaba como el susurro del zumbido de una grúa. No volvió a hablar hasta que pasó y estuvo seguro de que nadie iba a entrar en la oficina de Miroku.

—Eliminé al padre antes de darme cuenta de que había un niño en la casa. Estaba durmiendo en los brazos de su madre cuando fui a por ella.

—¿Y te negaste a matarlos?

Inuyasha hizo un sutil gesto de asentimiento.

—La madre y el niño están a salvo en un lugar donde La Liga y sus enemigos nunca les encontraran.

—¿Estas…? —Miroku no se molestó en terminar la frase. Por supuesto que Inuyasha estaba seguro. No cometía ese tipo de errores. La vida actual de Miroku y la seguridad con la que vivía eran prueba de ello—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Lo que he hecho siempre. Resistir y luchar.

Miroku dejó escapar una risa amarga. Que fácil lo hacía sonar Inuyasha, pero él sabía de lo que era capaz La Liga. Ambos lo sabían.

—Vendrán a por ti con todo lo que tienen.

—Y les combatiré con todo lo que me enseñaron a ser.

Un escalofrío le bajó por la columna vertebral. Le habían enseñado a Inuyasha a ser un depredador de primer orden de locura. Que los dioses los ayudara a todos. Este era el único hombre que no caería sin un recuento costoso. Inuyasha era el mejor que jamás habían entrenado y La Liga no tenía ni idea de lo que exactamente habían creado.

Pero Miroku lo sabía. Había visto la locura en los ojos de Inuyasha y había visto los horrores que ocultaban esas gafas oscuras. Sabia de la ira que ambos mantenían bajo un apretado control por temor a lo que podía obligarles a hacer.

Los extremos a los que llegarían, para asegurarse de que nadie jamás les hacía daño de nuevo. Podrían parecer calmados en la superficie, pero en el interior, sus almas maltratadas gritaban por venganza y liberación.

Mayoritariamente gritaban por consuelo.

Inuyasha avanzó y puso un pequeño disco plateado sobre el escritorio. Lo empujó hacia Miroku.

—He borrado todas las huellas de nuestra amistad y cada parte de tu pasado. No volverás a verme. —_Para tu protección y la protección de tu familia_. Inuyasha no tenía que decir las palabras. Mirocu conocía el vínculo indisoluble que compartían.

Hermanos hasta el final, incluso a través de los fuegos del infierno y más allá.

Inuyasha dio un paso atrás hacia las sombras.

—Espera. —Miroku se puso de pie.

Inuyasha vaciló.

—Si me necesitas, _aridos_ —dijo, su voz tensa de sinceridad cuando usó la palabra de los Miatsu para hermano—, _estaré_ allí para ti.

El tono de Inuyasha seguía inexpresivo y carente de emoción:

—Si te necesito, _aridos_, estaré muerto antes de que pueda hacer la llamada.

Y luego desapareció como un susurro fantasmal en una violenta brisa.

Enfermo con lo que su amigo había hecho, pero entendiéndolo completamente, Miroku se sentó y cogió el disco. Lo abrió para encontrar el pequeño chip que todos los asesinos tenían implantado en el cuerpo. Era lo que La Liga usaba para mantenerlos localizados. Inuyasha debía habérselo extraído de la carne y aplastado para evitar que le encontraran. Era el último acto de ruptura de sus relaciones.

Un acto que era en sí, una sentencia de muerte.

Se encogió de dolor por empatía, recordando el día en que había extraído un dispositivo similar de su propio cuerpo joven. La sangre, el dolor… Eran algunos recuerdos que no se desvanecían con el tiempo. Eran demasiado brutales para ser olvidados.

Y un inquietante recuerdo, dado el hecho de que ese chip era lo que les había llevado a su amistad… Pensaría que su amigo era un sentimental si no fuera por la ridiculez de eso.

Cerrando los ojos, sostuvo el chip dentro del puño, deseando que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, que _ellos_ hubieran sido diferentes. Que hubieran nacido como una de esas personas normales que Miroku trataba cada día en las alas del hospital. Gente que no tenía ni idea de los verdaderos horrores que existían en el universo.

Sin embargo estaba orgulloso de que, dado todo por lo que Inuyasha había pasado, todavía conservaba su alma.

Que a pesar de todo, los monstruos nunca se hubieran llevado su voluntad o su decencia. De todo lo demás había sido despojado justo como hicieron con Miroku.

Todo.

Y gracias a Inuyasha, estaba viviendo una vida con la que solo había soñado en tener. Se lo debía todo a ese hombre.

Un hombre que probablemente no viviría para ver el siguiente amanecer.

Soltó un largo suspiro de disgusto. La vida no era justa. Era algo que había aprendido de la parte frontal del puño de su padre en su primera infancia. Todo lo que podía esperar era que Inuyasha finalmente encontrara la paz que siempre les había eludido a ambos.

Incluso si tenía que morir para encontrarla.


	3. he sido secuestrada!

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

Nacido de la noche CAPÍTULO 1 _Nueve años más tarde._

¡_**H**_abía sido secuestrada!

Kagome Higurashi se despertó con una indignada ira enervándola fuertemente. Incluso ahora, podía sentir el frío y brutal agarre de los brazos y boca, sentir la mordedura de la inyección mientras la droga la recorría el sistema sanguíneo y rápidamente la dejaba inconsciente. Sus secuestradores se habían movido tan rápido, que no había tenido oportunidad de pedir ayuda.

O mejor aún, luchar.

_¡Cobardes inútiles!_ Odiaba a las personas que atacaban así. Al menos que fueran hombres y se enfrentaran a ella. Pero no… habían recurrido a los más bajos medios de captura. Furtivamente en la oscuridad para cogerla mientras dormía.

No había nada en el mundo que odiara más que aquellos que se escondían en las sombras, esperando para aprovecharse de las personas. Asesinos, secuestradores, ladrones, violadores, etcétera, todos ellos eran inútil escoria sin alma que sólo merecían dolor y muerte.

Ahora, le dolía la cabeza terriblemente mientras los últimos restos de la droga desaparecían. Un olor acre llenó sus sentidos, ahogándola con el hedor. Tenía la garganta tan seca, que apenas podía tragar mientras intentaba lamerse los resecos labios para evitar que se agrietaran.

Trató de no respirar profundamente mientras abría los ojos para hacer frente a quien o lo que quiera que la tuviera prisionera.

Para su alivio, todavía estaba vestida con su camisón rosa, acostada boca abajo sobre un colchón podrido.

Ew, asqueroso…

No había nadie más en la habitación y ningún sonido la advertía que hubiera nadie cerca. Gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores. Le daría tiempo para trazar una vía de escape o por lo menos un contraataque.

Con una mueca de disgusto, se levantó y casi se cayó cuando una oleada de nauseas y mareos le zumbó en la cabeza. Se sostuvo contra la pared cercana, y una parte rugosa oxidada le raspó la palma de la mano.

—Genial —murmuró—. Un tanto para el equilibrio. Sangrientos bastardos. —Al menos no se habían molestado en atarla las manos o los pies. No cabía duda que habían asumido que era como las otras mujeres de su generación, demasiado aterrorizadas y dóciles para luchar contra ellos.

Pero si pensaban que iba a esperar alegremente que volvieran para matarla cuando tuvieran tiempo, estaban muy equivocados. Podría haber nacido princesa, pero la docilidad no estaba en su sangre ni tampoco lo estaba la paciencia. Sin mencionar, que había aprendido muchos trucos a los largo de los años mientras vivía con su sobreprotector padre militar, incluyendo la capacidad de abrir una buena cerradura.

Así como la manera de tumbar a un atacante en el suelo.

Una mueca de determinación se reflejó en la cara mientras se dirigía a la puerta con pasos inseguros. Era cierto que habían pasado años desde que se había saltado esa intensa seguridad y abierto las cerraduras de su casa para salir a escondidas y reunirse con sus amigos después del toque de queda, pero estaba segura de que recordaría como hacerlo.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Además, las posibilidades de que ese oxidado cacharro tuviera lo último en materia de seguridad eran casi nulas. Si no podían costearse un colchón limpio y las reparaciones, seguramente no podían pagar los exorbitantes precios que una empresa de seguridad cobraba por actualizar sus sistemas.

Alcanzando la puerta, Kagome pasó la mano por el liso teclado. Muy viejo. Que pintoresco. Le recordaba las cerraduras de la casa de su abuelo de hacia veinte años.

Miró alrededor buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera darle una pista del código de acceso, pero no había números anotados en ningún lado. Nada personal acerca de sus atacantes que no fuera lo que comían o cuan sucios eran.

¡Ugh! No podía simplemente adivinar secuencias numéricas al azar ya que eso bien podría bloquearla completamente y dejarla atrapada aquí. Incluso podría envenenarla con gas y dejarla inconsciente de nuevo.

O matarla.

Uno nunca podía estar demasiado seguro de los trucos que un delincuente podía usar.

—Voy a tener que reconfigurarte. —Si pudiera encontrar una herramienta para destornillar la cerradura de la pared…

Con un suspiro, Kagome miró por la habitación, tomando nota de la enorme cantidad de basura esparcida por el suelo. Arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado por el repugnante olor. Los gruesos muros de acero estaban cubiertos por enormes manchas de oxido y corrosión. ¿Cómo en el universo había pasado esta nave alguna vez una inspección espacial? No era apropiado para transportar la apestosa basura que la ofendía, por no hablar de ocupantes humanos.

Debían haber untado manos importantes.

—Al toro, bebé —dijo en voz baja—. Tienes que encontrar algo para esa cerradura y salir de aquí. —Seguramente había una lanzadera de evacuación o módulo espacial que pudiera encontrar y poner en marcha.

Puaj, a estas alturas, estaba dispuesta a lanzarse a sí misma al espacio y flotar hacia casa, al menos si pudiera encontrar un traje que pudiera protegerla del vacío del espacio.

Frunció los labios ante la suciedad que se levantó cuando pateó una pila cerca de ella, buscando algo que pudiera usar con la puerta. _Prefiero ser comida viva que llamar a este lugar hogar_…

Había un montón de alimentos a medio comer bajo una pequeña toalla.

—¡Ah, asqueroso!

Una podía pensar que la repugnancia absoluta de ese lío la mataría. ¿Dónde estaban los parásitos comedores de carne cuando los necesitaba?

De repente oyó unos pasos aproximándose por el pasillo. Incluso más decidida que antes, dirigió la mirada alrededor, buscando un arma.

No encontró nada más que basura en descomposición.

Kagome soltó un gruñido desde el fondo de la garganta. La única ayuda que la basura ofrecía era la posibilidad de que sus secuestradores se desmayaran por el hedor.

Si tan solo _ella_ tuviera tanta suerte. Ellos probablemente olían peor que la basura.

Apretando los dientes, se pegó contra la pared contigua a la puerta y esperó para atacarles cuando entraran.

Continuara…

**No me había fijado en que los capítulos fueran algo cortos, pero al menos, pongo uno cada día este fic-adaptación no tiene escenas de violación explicitas ni nada de eso, yo personalmente pienso que es horrible, pero si tendrá lemmon, por algo coloque la clasificación M para los que probablemente ya lo notaron Inuyasha es algo OOC pero no es posible hacerle tener toda su personalidad intacta debido que la historia dejaría de tener sentido, Kagome por otro lado no esta tan lejos de su personalidad usual**


	4. ¿amigo o enemigo?

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene insinuaciones sexuales leves no escenas de ninguna clase y contiene lenguaje fuerte

Nacido de la noche CAPÍTULO 2

—_**N**_o puedo esperar a obtener algo de placer con esto —dijo un hombre, su voz se acercaba lentamente a la habitación de ella—. ¿La viste? Ese cuerpo firme es material de leyendas.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que la furia y el miedo la consumían. Nadie la haría sentir indefensa de nuevo.

Nunca.

—No lo sé, Manten —dijo otro hombre—. Creo que debemos esperar hasta que saquemos más. Sigo pensando en el mensaje de Poll de que Némesis está detrás de nosotros. Tenemos que tomárnoslo en serio. No me malinterpretes, quiero una parte de ella también, pero prefiero esperar hasta que estemos a salvo.

La visión se la enturbió por la furia. Podían matarla, pero tenía la intención de llevarse una gran porción de ellos al abrirse paso hacia la puerta.

La risa de Manten hizo eco en el pasillo. El sonido arrogante le envió un escalofrío a lo largo de la espina dorsal.

—No hay nada que temer de Némesis. Lo que hicimos fue pagado, digo que debemos disfrutar cada minuto con esto.

Los engranajes chirriaron en la puerta al deslizarse lentamente hacia arriba.

Kagome se tensó, lista para saltar.

Dos de los más asquerosos seres que jamás había visto entraron caminando. Sí, su hedor vencía a la basura. ¿Por qué tenía que tener razón en este punto? Era suficiente para hacerla tener nauseas. ¿Nunca se habían dado un baño en sus pútridas vidas?

Ella les concedía que parecían humanos, aunque no hacían honor a su raza.

Kagome curvó el labio hacia el más bajo, preguntándose cómo podía él soportar mirarse esa horrible y verrugosa cara el tiempo suficiente para afeitarse. Aunque, por los restos de la incipiente barba en las regordetas quijadas, podía deducir que no se miraba demasiado a menudo.

El hombre a su lado era sólo unos centímetros más alto. Sus largas, afiladas y angulosas facciones la recordaban a una de las bestias que su niñera usaba para asustarla cuando era una niña.

Los ojos reflejaban una frialdad en sus almas que la estremeció.

—Bien, ¿dónde está ella? —Era la voz de Manten. Era el más bajo.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, se lanzó hacia ellos. Interceptó a Manten con una fuerte patada que lo envió contra su cómplice y luego corrió hacia la puerta.

Antes de que pudieran alcanzarla, alguien le puso la zancadilla. Como una entrenada bailarina profesional, fue capaz de saltar y continuar corriendo. Al menos hasta que algo sólido le sacudió la espalda y la envió golpeándose contra el suelo.

Maldiciendo, se percató de que era el sobrepeso de Manten lo que la mantenía abajo. La giró rápidamente y le propinó un salvaje golpe que le atravesó el rostro. Kagome sintió vértigo mientras el dolor explotaba a través de la mejilla y el ojo y probaba su propia sangre. Por un momento, estuvo completamente sin sentido.

Sólo el sonido de su camisón siendo rasgado la trajo de nuevo al presente y apartó de su mente el dolor. Con una maldición nacida de la desesperación, envió su puño contra el flácido abdomen de Manten. Soltándola, se dobló por la mitad del dolor, permitiéndole deslizarse por debajo de él.

El otro hombre se dirigió hacia ella en el instante en que ya estaba en pie.

Kagome le propinó una patada de tijera, dándole en el medio del pecho. Su camisón se rasgó aún más al tiempo que escapaba de ellos. No había forma de que la fueran a tener.

Mejor la mataban antes.

Nunca se sometería tranquilamente a un ataque de nuevo.

Al menos esa era su idea hasta que algo se le enrolló en el cuello y la tiró. Aterrizó sobre la espalda, contra el suelo, la golpeó tan fuerte que le sacó el aire de los pulmones.

—Pagarás por esto, perra —dijo Manten a través de los apretados y podridos dientes, enrollando la soga metálica aún más alrededor del cuello.

Kagome jadeó en busca de aire al tiempo que la soga le mordía la carne, sofocándola. Desesperada, trató de arrancar o arañar la soga para liberarse. Pataleó e intentó gritar.

Ni siquiera salió un suspiro de los amoratados labios.

Estaba muerta, lo sabía.

—¡Mátala, Manten! – rio el otro

El hombre más alto se frotaba el pecho allí donde ella le había pateado, los ojos ardiendo con presuntuosa satisfacción.

La cuerda se tensó incluso más.

La vista de Kagome se nubló al tiempo que luchaba por mantenerse viva. _No moriré así. ¡No lo haré! _Las palabras la dieron vueltas por la cabeza, convirtiéndose en un mantra mientras luchaba con todo lo que tenía.

Tiró de la soga.

Justo en el momento en que creyó que Manten daría el golpe de gracia, el nudo se soltó. Kagome introdujo aire en los ardientes pulmones al tiempo que tosía y farfullaba. La visión se le oscureció, la cabeza le zumbaba ruidosamente. Se frotó el cuello, sintiendo los verdugones dejados por la tosca textura.

Manten envolvió la mano alrededor del largo y oscuro cabello negro azulado y la atrajo hacia él.

—Tu vida no es nada para nosotros, chica. Pero cómo nos trates en los próximos minutos decidirá si te matamos rápidamente o lo hacemos realmente de forma dolorosa.

Kagome se atragantó ante el hedor del aliento que la cayó contra la mejilla. Antes de poder pensar en una réplica, los húmedos labios repletos de cicatrices la cubrieron los suyos.

Kagome sintió nauseas.

—¿Por qué tú…? —Él se apartó para golpearla de nuevo.

Un brusco bamboleo de la nave los hizo caerse.

Un instante después, una ruidosa sirena de alarma resonó.

—Estamos siendo atacados. —El hombre alto salió corriendo de la habitación a un desenfrenado paso.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera moverse, Manten la aferró por el brazo y la arrastró hacia una oxidada viga de acero en la pared. Aún tosiendo, trató de luchar contra él al tiempo que la esposaba allí, pero estaba demasiado débil por la paliza y por su casi estrangulación como para infligirle el daño que ella quería hacerle.

—¡Bastardo despreciable! —gruñó, un instante antes de intentar morderle.

La asió de la mandíbula y la empujó contra la pared tan fuertemente, que la cegó por un momento.

—Terminaré contigo cuando esto haya acabado —prometió, hundiéndole ferozmente los dedos en el rostro al tiempo que le estrujaba la boca con la mano. Ofreciéndole un lujurioso gesto, la soltó y corrió a unirse con su compañero.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sacudiendo la habitación.

Kagome dejó escapar un fuerte y frustrado grito, cuando tiró con tanta fuerza de las esposas de acero que le atravesaron la piel. Loca de miedo, enfadada y con determinación, tironeó, sin preocuparle si perdía la mano en el proceso. Todo lo que importaba era liberarse.

—¡No moriré aquí! —gritó al tiempo que su pesadilla de la infancia trataba de despertarla.

"Haz como ellos dicen, Kagome. No luches contra ellos". La voz de su madre le susurraba desde el distante pasado. "Todo irá bien, preciosa, lo prometo".

Pero no había sido así. Todo su acatamiento les había otorgado una brutal ejecución. Su madre había muerto ante sus ojos un único disparo a la cabeza y Kagome había sido disparada tres veces por los enemigos políticos de su padre antes de que ellos la dejaran por muerta, también.

Sólo con ocho años de edad…

Su confiada inocencia había sido aniquilada ese día. Y cuando finalmente se había recobrado de sus heridas físicas, se hizo un solemne juramento a sí misma de que nadie la controlaría de nuevo.

Nadie.

Nunca obedecería a nadie excepto a sí misma y nunca más sería una víctima.

Sin embargo las esposas permanecían. Sin importaba cuán duro luchara, sin importar cuanto lo intentara, no cedían.

Incapaz de asumirlo, se deslizó hacia el suelo y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, así el dolor apaciguaría la histeria.

—No te atrevas a llorar —se gruñó—. No te atrevas.

"Buu-juu-juu", su raptor se había burlado mientras la tenían a ella y a su madre cautivas. "Llora todo lo que quieras, pequeña niña. Papi no vendrá a salvarte. No hay nada que ame más que el sonido del temor de alguien. El sonido de alguien rogando por su vida. La vida es dolor, perra. Que mal que no vivas lo suficiente para acostumbrarte a ello".

Nunca desde el día del funeral de su madre había derramado ni una lágrima. Y no iba a dejar que las despreciables escorias que la tenían ahora la quebraran.

Era más fuerte que eso.

Las luces perdieron intensidad y la nave se bamboleó bruscamente hacia la izquierda al tiempo que un disparo de blast(1) atravesaba el escudo de fuerza que tenían.

Por un breve instante, pensó que podría ser su padre con una partida de rescate. Pero sabía que no era así. Aún estaba en la reunión del consulado y la creía custodiada a salvo en las habitaciones del hotel de la compañía de baile.

Justo como el fatídico día en que ella y su madre habían sido raptadas del palacio de invierno, su padre no tenía ni idea de que estaban siendo atacadas. No lo sabría hasta que le notificaran la muerte.

No puedes protegerte a ti misma. No importa cuán segura creas que estás. No importa cuanta precaución tomes, los roedores siempre encuentran una forma de… Ella había escrito esas mismas palabras en su propio diario cuando contaba con dieciséis años y un asesino le había disparado mientras estaba almorzando con unos amigos en un restaurante. Incluso rodeada de guardias y con su padre junto a ella, casi había muerto aquella noche también.

Su vida no era nada más que un pago en cheque para la escoria del universo y ellos trataban de cobrarlo en efectivo completamente.

Las lágrimas no derramadas la sofocaban al percatarse de la desesperación de su situación. Moriría aquí afuera en el espacio, violada y torturada. Sola. La única esperanza que tenía era que quienquiera que los estaba atacando, los destruyera.

Por favor permite que sea sin dolor…

A diferencia de cómo fue la muerte de su madre.

Había sido tan lenta y dolorosa como los mercenarios pudieron llevarla a cabo. La habían torturado durante días antes de que finalmente terminaran con su vida, y aquellos gritos pidiendo piedad para ella y su hija habían quedado por siempre en la mente de Kagome.

Las cosas que le habían hecho a su madre.

Las cosas que le habían hecho a ella…

La garganta se la tensó incluso más al tiempo que escuchaba los sonidos de la batalla. Las viejas paredes de la nave crujieron ominosamente. Explosión tras explosión golpeaba la lanzadera y continuaban haciéndolo por debajo de ella. Esta nave oxidada no iba a ser capaz de soportar mucho más daño. Era un milagro que hubiera aguantado tanto como lo había hecho.

Cerrando los ojos, rezó por una muerte rápida.

Pero aquel alivio tampoco llegó.

En cambio, oyó el estallido del daño infringido a los circuitos eléctricos del corredor. Por ahora, toda la energía de las puertas había sido drenada y transferida a las armas y escudos de la nave.

Las luces se apagaron.

Kagome se sentó en la completa oscuridad al tiempo que se preparaba mentalmente para lo inevitable. No había ningún sonido de láseres siendo disparados desde la nave.

El final estaba cerca ahora.

Dios, cuanto iba a extrañar a su padre y el baile. Extrañar la sensación de la primera brisa de primavera sobre la piel mientras se sentaba a leer en el jardín.

Tomando una profunda respiración, se impuso al miedo. Era la hija de un comandante. Su padre había nacido en la pobreza y había ascendido por medio de su inteligencia y habilidades a través de los rangos de la milicia y terminado como presidente de su planeta. Si bien a muchos podía no gustarles él, todos concordaban en una cosa. Su padre no tenía miedo y le había otorgado ese coraje a su única hija. Ella se encontraría con la muerte calmadamente, con dignidad. Pasara lo que pasara, ella no rogaría o imploraría.

—Seré el orgullo de mis padres.

Repentinamente todo quedó completamente tranquilo y en silencio. El olor de cables quemados y humo se filtró en la estancia. Kagome tosió por la humareda hasta que le ardió de nuevo la garganta.

Fuera de ahí se oían los sonidos de pies acercándose y luego disparos. Se tensó, pero quienquiera que fuera pasó rápidamente corriendo delante de la sala.

Continuó intentando sacar sus ensangrentadas manos de las esposas.

Al menos hasta que escuchó a alguien fuera de la puerta.

El corazón le golpeaba en cortos y pausados latidos ante el chisporroteante sonido del rayo láser cortando el acero.

—Lo estoy comprobando ahora —dijo la voz de un hombre desde el corredor con el lenguaje Universal que permitía el Imperio para comunicarse con todas las especies conscientes. Era profunda y con acento, pero no pudo ubicar el amortiguado tono—. Hay alguna forma de vida aquí adentro como del tamaño de un pequeño humano. Podría incluso ser otro niño… Solo quiero asegurarme…

Se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos mientras continuaba cortando a través del acero.

—Ah, vete al diablo, Seshomaru. Algunos de nosotros no somos un animal tan vulgar como tú… —Hizo una pausa como si escuchara algo antes de decir bruscamente—. Infiernos, no, no estoy sobrio. ¿Crees que haría esta mierda si lo estuviera? Y me doy cuenta que no veo tu gordo culo aquí abajo en las trincheras así que cállate antes que me olvide que se supone que realmente me agradas.

¿Qué pasa en las galaxias conocidas? Él no sonaba como un rescatador. Ni siquiera sonaba agradable.

Kagome no estaba segura de si su situación estaba por volverse mejor o…

Mucho peor.

Hubo un fuerte estallido justo antes de que una larga pieza de la puerta cayera. Aterrizó con un estruendo al tiempo que el humo emanaba del círculo irregular.

El estómago se le enredó en un frío nudo.

La luz proveniente de una pequeña linterna de mano rastreó la estancia, deteniéndose al iluminarla a ella.

A pesar del dolor en los ojos al adaptarse, trató de ver más allá de la luz, a quien sea que la sostuviera, pero todo lo que vio fue un largo y negro bulto amorfo.

El bulto atravesó el agujero y entró en la sala.

Kagome metió las piernas debajo de ella, así rápidamente podría alzarse sobre los pies en caso de que lo necesitara. Una gota de sudor le bajó por la sien. Se tensó, lista para luchar contra cualquier resistencia que su golpeado y cansado cuerpo pudiera encontrarse.

Las luces volvieron, quemándola los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces y el bulto se convirtió en un soldado vestido con un traje de combate negro que estaba cubierto por una acolchada chaqueta de vuelo. Un denso y negro casco le cubría el rostro, evitando que ella viera a qué raza pertenecía. Ninguna insignia o bandera identificaba su uniforme de ninguna manera.

¿Quién era él?

¿_Qué_ era él?

¿Humano? ¿Humanoide? ¿O alguna otra criatura que sólo podía suponer?

Le miraba fijamente, todavía insegura de si la ayudaría, o le haría más daño. Hasta que no supiera la respuesta, se haría la dócil, embaucándole haciéndole pensar que era inofensiva. Y si intentaba herirla, le daría un fuerte rodillazo en aquella parte de su anatomía que los hombres preciaban más de sí mismos y esperaba que cualquiera que fuera su especie, tuviera el efecto deseado.

Pero no se acercó.

Para su sorpresa, apagó la linterna y la deslizó dentro de un bolsillo en la pierna derecha. Se movió lentamente, como si tratara de darle confianza ante sus intenciones. Se desabrochó las correas del casco que lo aseguraban a su traje de combate y se lo quitó.

Kagome se asombró por el atractivo rostro. El cabello negro largo hasta los hombros estaba recogido en una cola baja y dos pequeños aros de plata colgaban del lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, la misma oreja que sostenía un audífono y micrófono así que seguía en comunicación con quien sea que estuviera hablando antes. Los oscuros ojos azules estaban rodeados por un negro y espeso delineador de ojos, algo que le daba un aspecto salvaje y peligroso. Un hábito común entre ladrones y criminales.

Le recorrió lentamente con la mirada el cuerpo, captando cada detalle con una precisión que un mecha (2) envidiaría.

Cuando volvió a mirarle el rostro, ella vio lástima y preocupación.

—Soy Miroku —dijo gentilmente en el lenguaje Universal como si engatusara a un asustadizo gatito—. No voy a lastimarte. Lo prometo.

Por alguna razón que no podía comprender a fondo, le creía, incluso aunque desprendía un aire que decía que podría ser letal si fuera necesario.

El alivió la atravesó.

Miroku se acercó a ella cuidadosamente y la gentileza de las acciones la dejó sin aliento.

—¿Puedes entenderme?

Se percató de que su acento era de Miatsu, un planeta aliado al suyo.

—Sí.

Él asintió al tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta y la ponía sobre los hombros de ella.

—Todo está bien, te llevaremos a casa.

Se arrodilló para examinar las esposas e hizo una mueca al ver cuán ensangrentadas y magulladas tenía las muñecas.

Siseó cuando uno de los cortes rozó el acero. Ahora que estaba a salvo y ya no se consumía por el terror, el palpitante dolor de estas era insoportable.

—Tenemos un pequeño problemas con estas.

—Eso veo. Estabas definitivamente decidida a liberarte, ¿no?

Asintiendo, ella pudo oler el alcohol en su aliento, sin embargo le parecía que estaba completamente sobrio. No había indecisión o desequilibrio en él para nada.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que hubieras estado igualmente decidida a evitar que te mantuvieran encerrada aquí.

Una luz de diversión apareció en los ojos oscuros mientras se sacaba unos alicates de otro bolsillo. Sonriéndole, las hizo girar antes de posicionarlas sobre la cadena.

El aire de diversión murió al instante siguiente.

Él golpeó ligeramente el audífono para abrir el canal.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Gruñó a quienquiera que estuviera al otro lado—. Maldición, Kitsune, estúpido, hijo de… Tengo una prisionera aquí a la que estoy tratando de liberar de un par de esposas. ¿No podías darme una pequeña advertencia antes? Juro a los dioses que… Si sobrevivo a esto, serás un mal recuerdo… Y tú, idiota, te preguntas por qué hago esa mierda de señalización. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Kagome tragó en seco al tiempo que el terror la atravesaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo para qué?

—¿Tres minutos? —Miroku gruñó—. Te odio. Realmente, realmente te odio. —Dejó salir otra maldición al tiempo que trataba desesperadamente de cortar las esposas.

—Son de calidad militar —le dijo. Haría falta algo mucho más poderoso que su herramienta para cortarlas—. La nave está a punto de explotar, ¿no?

La ofreció una mirada que se lo confirmó al tiempo que tiraba de la cadena que ligaba las esposas entre sí. Sí, claro, como si pudiera romperlas con las manos desnudas.

Estaba muerta después de todo.

El corazón se le hundió dolorosamente en el estómago. No podía creer que hubiera estado tan cerca de la libertad para perderla de nuevo. Cubrió la mano de él con la suya.

—Vete mientras puedas. Y gracias por al menos tratar de salvarme.

El enfado y la mirada de determinación la tocaron.

—No te dejaré aquí para morir.

—Has hecho tu buena acción del día. No deberías morir por ello.

Rió amargamente mientras que trabajaba con las esposas.

—Ninguna buena acción queda sin castigo. Créeme, sé de eso.

—Por favor, vete —se la quebró la voz, pero lo decía en serio. Estaba resignada a su destino—. No hay necesidad de que ambos muramos esta noche.

Su fiera mirada la atravesó.

—Hice el juramento de salvar toda vida que pudiera. No voy a retractarme hora. Podré ser un montón de cosas, pero un cobarde nunca ha sido una de ellas.

Kagome iba a comenzar a discutir con él, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una oscura sombra cayó sobre ellos.

Encogiéndose, ella alzó la mirada, esperando que fuera Manten.

Pero era algo mucho más siniestro y mil veces más mortífero.

Era también la última cosa que jamás hubiera esperado ver…

Némesis.

Por un momento, creyó que podría desmayarse después de todo. Némesis era el asesino más temible que alguna vez vivió. Cada gobierno conocido, incluyendo el suyo propio, lo querían muerto, y el precio por su cabeza era asombroso. Nadie había nunca tenido uno más alto.

Nadie.

Tal vez no sea él…

Pero sabía que sí. Todo el que estuviera por encima de la edad de tres años conocía las historias de la criatura que vestía un traje de batalla negro con una chaqueta que tenía una calavera de metal con un halo de acero y espadas cruzadas de la Liga detrás de ésta. Era una marca que dejaba en todos los cuerpos de sus víctimas. Estaba orgulloso de su brutal ocupación, especialmente cuando mataba a otros de su misma calaña.

Según sabía, nadie había sobrevivido nunca a un enfrentamiento con él.

Esperando que los matara a ambos, se quedó estupefacta cuando Miroku dio un paso hacia atrás y Némesis quebró las esposas sin usar nada excepto las manos enguantadas. La recogió en brazos como si no pesara nada de nada y envolvió la chaqueta a su alrededor.

—¿Qué estás esperando, Miroku? —gruñó con una voz electrónicamente distorsionada—. Pon tu culo en movimiento.

Miroku bufó al tiempo que alzaba su casco del suelo.

—Estoy a tu servicio ahora.

—Cincuenta y cinco segundos y contando. Hijos de puta mejor empiezan a correr. Están a punto de freírse.

**Aclaraciones**

**1 el blazer es un tipo de arma lacer **

**2 Mecha es una clase de vehículo caminante que es usualmente controlado por un piloto. Generalmente es bípedo, con brazos, manos, y usualmente dedos capaces de aferrar objetos. Se aproxima a la forma de un cuerpo humano. Generalmente son maquinas de guerra: esencialmente vehículos armados de combate con piernas en lugar de ruedas.**

**Agradecimientos especiales: **

a** inuykag4ever **por sus Reviews y su apoyo! Este capitulo es dedicado a ti por ser la primera en comentar!


	5. Nemesis

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia: **este capitulo contiene insinuaciones absténganse menores de edad y personas extremadamente sensibles

CAPÍTULO 3

Miroku corrió delante de ellos.

Kagome no podía respirar, se aferraba a su apreciada vida mientras Némesis corría hacia la compuerta de aire que habían perforado en un lateral de la nave.

En el instante en que estuvieron a bordo de su lanzadera, Miroku tiró de la palanca, sellándolos dentro, mientras quitaba el puente temporal a la otra embarcación.

—¡Despejado!

Pero no estaba despejado, y ella lo sabía. La explosión del barco de Manten podría herirlos gravemente. Los escombros podrían matarlos.

Alguien lanzó la nave en híper impulsor. La acción fue suficiente para golpear a Nemesis contra la pared, y hacerlo gruñir por ello. Sin embargo, no aflojó el agarre sobre ella. Aún más sorprendente, fue que impidió que se hiciera daño al estrellarse contra el acero.

Con el rostro reflejando disgusto, Miroku lanzó su casco al suelo con tanta fuerza que rebotó casi un metro antes de rodar por el pasillo. Los miró fijamente.

—Realmente odio esta mierda —avanzó por el pasillo.

El agarre de Nemesis sobre ella se apretó.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A conseguir una bebida y a matar a Kitsune… No necesariamente en ese orden.

Ella sintió los músculos del brazo de Nemesis contraerse en respuesta. Pero él no dijo nada más mientras se encaminaba hacia otro corredor lejos de Miroku. Se estremeció ante la realidad de él sosteniéndola.

Estoy en los brazos del ser más letal jamás nacido.

O engendrado.

Una criatura que era continuamente perseguida por cada gobierno conocido. El era todo lo que ella odiaba en el universo. Violento. Despiadado. Implacable. Aun así, no podía odiarlo, y eso no tenía sentido alguno.

Tal vez era porque jamás había pensado que alguien como él pudiese ser capaz de ser bondadoso… o de tener alguien tan amable y altruista como Miroku en su compañía.

Por lo que sabía, Némesis nunca había salvado a nadie.

Hasta ella.

—¿Por qué me salvaste?

El no respondió. En cambio, la llevó a una habitación que servía como una especie de enfermería. Instrumentos médicos y botellas de medicina estaban colocados cuidadosamente en una vitrina, no muy lejos de una larga cama. El olor a antiséptico la hizo picar la nariz. Todo estaba impecablemente blanco y ordenado, un bienvenido contraste después de la suciedad de sus secuestradores.

Kagome miró a Némesis, asustada de que aún pudiera matarla. Pero él parecía ignorarla, al menos tanto como podía dado el hecho de que estaba en sus brazos.

La colocó suavemente sobre la cama, luego se movió para sacar una cálida manta de la parte inferior del armario. Con una suavidad que ella nunca hubiese atribuido a un asesino despiadado, la envolvió con ella.

Kagome estaba minuciosamente pendiente de él, incluso hasta en la manera que la luz se reflejaba en su extraño casco con un brillo misterioso. Parecía más grande que un humano, más alto, más fuerte. Enorme. No tenía idea de a que especie pertenecía, aún así, tenía que ser por lo menos humanoide.

Observó el juego de músculos bien definidos bajo el traje de batalla mientras el apretaba un panel junto a la puerta y abría el armario.

¿Quién era él?

Esa era la pregunta del trillón de créditos y si ella supiera la respuesta, sería la persona más rica viva…

O muerta antes de que pudiera respirar otra vez.

Nadie defendía su identidad con más recelo que esta criatura.

Y ella tenía que admitir que no había nada más caliente que un hombre con ese tipo de físico perfecto cuyo rostro estaba totalmente oculto. Un renegado total que no respondía a ninguna ley que no fuera la suya.

Esta era la criatura más mortal jamás nacida, y silenciosamente removía las esposas de las magulladas muñecas con una ternura que era inconmensurable.

Sus fantasías se desbocaron con las posibilidades. Sin duda, ese rostro tenía que coincidir con el resto de él.

No apuestes por ello. Por lo que sabes, el es un Pigarian con tres ojos y dientes de conejo. O uno de la especie de reptiles en posición vertical.

Ew. Que desperdicio de un cuerpo estupendo sería ese…

Basta, Kagome. Odias a los Asesinos. Odias todo lo que él es y todo lo que representa.

Él es la misma clase de basura cobarde que asesinó a tu madre mientras ella intentaba protegerte…La misma porquería que disparó a sangre fría a una indefensa niña de ocho años y la dejó para morir.

Era verdad. No se sabía que atrocidades había cometido este hombre por nada más que un cheque. Toda vida tiene un precio…

Él se dio la vuelta, sosteniendo un traje de batalla negro como el que él y Miroku usaban.

Kagome podía sentir su mirada encima, era tan tangible como un toque. Él dudó a su lado como si estuviera inseguro.

Oh, por favor, chica. Él no está vacilando. La idea de un asesino tan letal siendo tímido…

Ridículo.

Su mejor apuesta era que la estaba midiendo para una capsula de entierro.

Pensó que le iba a hablar, pero la puerta se abrió para revelar a Miroku, que sostenía una botella medio vacía de alcohol Tondarian. Algo tan potente, que estaba prohibido en la mayoría de los planetas.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que había interrumpido, Miroku tomó el traje de batalla de las manos de Nemesis.

—Seshomaru quería que te dijera que la próxima vez que él diga corre, debemos dejar a las víctimas a bordo y salir pitando. Estoy de acuerdo.

Kagome todavía sentía a Nemesis mirándola.

—Tú fuiste el que no corrió —le recordó Nemesis.

—Oh, sí, ese fui yo, ¿verdad? —Tomó un trago directamente de la botella—. ¿Desde cuándo me escuchas de todos modos? Soy un idiota.

Nemesis no respondió a ese comentario en particular.

—¿Kitsune está todavía vivo?

—Por el momento. Pero solo porque el cabrón se mueve más rápido de lo que yo lo hago cuando estoy débil.

Una brusca sacudida le dijo que la nave estaba saliendo del híper espacio.

—¿Me llevan a casa? —les preguntó.

Una terrible pausa la acogió.

Finalmente, Nemesis habló:

—Pronto.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, el agarró el alcohol de manos de Miroku y se fue.

—¡Ey! Crippin´ bastardo gilipollas…

Miroku miró la puerta cerrada antes de que con rebeldía se sacara un pequeño frasco del bolsillo y le diera otro trago. Algo que admiraba desde que sabía que Nemesis lo mataría por ello, por lo que había visto.

Este hombre era, o más valiente que cualquier alma viva.

O más tonto.

_**I**_nuyasha cerró la puerta tras él antes de apoyarse contra la pared y dejar escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio por estar lejos de Kagome. El conocía bastante bien las habilidades médicas de Miroku para adivinar que la bailarina sería sedada, así no habría ninguna posibilidad de que ella metiera la nariz donde no la llamaban.

Sin embargo, la imagen del grácil cuerpo perfilado por el fino y desgarrado camisón lo quemaba. Aunque los pechos eran pequeños, eran tan hermosos y apetitosos como los labios. Incluso ahora podía sentirla apretada contra el cuerpo. Sentir los delgados y flexibles brazos envolviéndole mientras la cargaba.

Lo que no daría por tenerla haciendo eso mientras los dos estaban desnudos…

Tenía el cuerpo tan duro que todo lo que podía hacer era no cojear. Y pensar que erróneamente creía que había sobrevivido a una verdadera tortura en el pasado.

Eso no era nada a comparación con esto.

Contrólate...

Honestamente, él preferiría que ella diese un apretón en cierta parte de su anatomía que le estaba drenando toda la sangre del cerebro antes de perder el poco razonamiento que le quedaba.

Estás controlado.

Yeah, dile eso a tu polla. En este momento, no está exactamente escuchándote.

Obligando a su mente a dirigirse hacia otros pensamientos, se quitó el agobiante casco de modo que pudiera respirar y tratar de relajarse. Liberó el húmedo y platinado cabello del apretado agarre en la nuca y lo dejó caer sobre los hombros.

Con un suspiro cansado, tiró el alcohol en una bajante de basura, luego sacó las gafas oscuras del bolsillo y se encaminó a reunirse con el resto de la tripulación en la sala de control ubicada en la parte frontal de la nave.

Seshomaru Yako y Shippo Kitsune y sí, esos eran sus nombres reales, lo que demostraba que incluso unos padres amorosos podían ser enfermos y retorcidos estaban haciéndose bromas el uno al otro cuando entró.

—Ey, Kitsune —dijo Seshomaru sarcásticamente—. Mira esto… El hombre está sin su disfraz. ¿Crees que quiere ser descubierto o está buscando una razón para matar a la mujer? ¿Cuáles son tus apuestas?

Shippo resopló.

—No apostaré una mierda, troll. Ya te debo el pago de dos semanas. Añadiré que trabajaré solo para pagarte a ti.

Seshomaru dejó escapar una risa malvada. Pero claro, con casi dos metros quince de altura, podía ser desagradable con la mayoría de las personas y salirse con la suya. Especialmente aquellos como Shippo, que solo le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura.

Un típico hombre Daiyokai, Seshomaru pertenecía a la más brutal de todas las razas conocidas. Una que valoraba la belleza física solo secundada por la fuerza. Con largo cabello plateado oscuro, las facciones eran perfectas y angulosas. Los iris blancos estaban rodeados por una banda de color dorado. Pero a Inuyasha no le importaba como lucía. Seshomaru era crudo, de fuerza salvaje y un experto brillante en tecnología.

Shippo, por otra parte, parecía casi frágil en comparación. Donde Seshomaru era sólido y enorme como un árbol, Shippo era delgado y de huesos finos. El cabello rojizo y liso caía sobre el lado izquierdo del rostro, cubriendo una atroz cicatriz de la que ellos jamás hablaban.

Ignorándolos mientras intercambiaban pullas, Inuyasha dejó caer el casco al suelo y se sentó en la silla del piloto. Revisó los parámetros, sabiendo que no iba a haber correcciones. Seshomaru y Shippo eran los mejores. De lo contrario, no estarían ahí.

Estarían muertos.

—¿Te bañaste en la sangre de Jiten y Manten? —le preguntó Shippo.

Inuyasha le dirigió a Shippo una mirada condenatoria.

—Lo habría hecho, si alguien no detonara las cargas prematuramente.

—Yeah, Kitsune. Tienes que revisar ese problema tuyo de detonación prematura.

Shippo arrojó un cuchillo a la cabeza de Seshomaru.

Seshomaru lo atrapó y se rió antes de arrojarlo de vuelta a Shippo quien lo atrapó con la misma facilidad.

—Sigue haciendo eso, humano, y vas a herir mis sentimientos.

—Tú no tienes sentimientos, Daiyokai.

—No es cierto. Comparado con Inuyasha, soy tan sensible como una mujer.

—Dios sabe que estás empezando a lloriquear como una —Inuyasha se frotó el ojo derecho bajo las gafas mientras volvía a pensar en la misión que acababan de completar.

La justicia había sido servida con rapidez y frialdad. Mañana Miroku informaría a su cliente sobre la muerte de los hermanos Jiten y Manten. Por supuesto que eso no traería de vuelta al hijo de la senadora, pero aseguraría que Manten no decapitara a otro niño y enviara la cabeza a su madre.

Solo eso lo hacía desear haber tenido más tiempo con el bastardo.

Pero no había nada más que hacer. Manten estaba muerto y a ellos se les pagaría.

Sufriendo por la pobre senadora, y por una pena que ni siquiera podía empezar a comprender, Inuyasha miró por la ventana la oscuridad que giraba alrededor de ellos. El dolor de la senadora ante la pérdida aún lo perseguía cuando trataba de imaginar a un padre que se preocupaba tanto por su hijo. Los dioses sabían que ninguno de sus padres, ya sean reales o adoptivos, habrían dado una mierda por él.

A algún nivel le consolaba pensar que no todo el mundo era tan frío e insensible como él había aprendido a ser. Que había gente como Miroku y la senadora que podían amar y que podían llorar por la pérdida del niño que habían traído al mundo.

En el vacío sin luz que estaba mirando, una imagen de Kagome bailando en su último ballet flotó ante sus ojos, lo que no ayudó a calmar la excitación en absoluto.

Maldita sea, ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Pero claro, ella siempre había sido capaz de agitarle los sentidos. Cada vez que la veía bailar, le había tocado una parte del alma, una parte de él que prefería pensar que llevaba mucho tiempo muerta y maldita. Ella, sola, le había hecho ver la belleza en un universo normalmente despreciable. Le había hecho sentir más que el frío y corrupto vacío.

Era la belleza y la dulzura personificada.

Inuyasha se burló de su propia estupidez. Él lo sabía bien. Nadie era bueno, y nadie mayor de diez años carecía de cicatrices. La vida era brutal y hacía a todo el mundo víctima.

Y pensamientos sobre ella no estaban ayudando a su mal humor en lo más mínimo.

Seshomaru se volvió en su silla.

—Hablando de mujeres… ¿Quién es el adorno por el que estuvisteis a punto de morir?

Inuyasha rechinó los dientes, mientras la ira le devoraba. Siempre había odiado ese término denigrante para las mujeres. Lo extraño era que ni siquiera sabía por qué. Simplemente le parecía mal desestimar así a una persona. Algo que no tenía sentido cuando uno consideraba el hecho de que asesinaba gente por un cheque.

Yeah, el era definitivamente un chiflado.

Aclarándose la garganta, mantuvo el tono uniforme y plano.

—Kagome Higurashi . La bailarina.

Seshomaru dio un bajo y apreciativo silbido.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo ella con esos cabrones?

Inuyasha atravesó con una divertida mirada al Daiyokai, era una pregunta tan estúpida que no había razón para siquiera molestarse en contestarla.

—Jo, idiota. —dijo Shippo sarcásticamente—. ¿Qué crees que estaría haciendo con ellos? ¿Dándoles lecciones de ballet?

Seshomaru estrechó la mirada sobre Inuyasha.

—Dime de nuevo, ¿Por qué no puedo matarlo?

—Tienes miedo de manejar explosivos.

Seshomaru maldijo.

—Un día, voy a superar eso y cuando lo haga…

—Yo sabiamente dejaré de molestarte —Shippo le guiñó un ojo.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco ante las incesantes pullas. Los dos eran como hermanos testarudos. Pero a pesar de todas sus bravatas, eran leales el uno al otro tanto como lo eran a él.

Eso por sí solo los hacía invaluables.

Ignorándolos, Inuyasha comprobó de nuevo los controles, luego extrajo un libro de contabilidad electrónico y comenzó a hacer notas para la próxima misión.

En menos de una hora, empezaron a atracar en su estación fija, una que Inuyasha había construido nueve años atrás cuando había dejado La Liga. Fue solo en los últimos cuatro años que se había convertido en una monstruosidad con los trabajadores que seguían con orgullo su nuevo código.

_Protege al inocente y mata a los parásitos_.

Simple y elegante, era finalmente un código por el que podía vivir y morir.

Miroku había sido el que nombró su operación. La Sentella. Una palabra que significa un quórum de centinelas en la lengua nativa de Miroku. Y eso es lo que eran.

Guardianes para un mundo mejor.

La Liga controlaba las galaxias unidas y mantenía sus gobiernos en línea. La Sentella mantenía controlados a La Liga y a los otros asesinos independientes empleados.

Al menos, los inocentes tenían sus propios paladines. Y era una llamada que ninguno de ellos se tomaba a la ligera. Cada vez que un asesino o un político cruzaba la línea, respondían ante La Sentella.

Mejor dicho, respondían ante él.

Nemesis.

Miroku se unió a ellos en el puente, informando que Kagome dormía sedada. Inuyasha se volvió a poner el casco antes de volver con la paciente.

Después del aterrizaje, la cargó desde la nave. La llevó a la planta superior de su centro de mando donde le encargó a Kanna, una de sus enfermeras, que la cuidara hasta que despertara.

Kanna estaba encantada de ser asignada para velar a una personalidad tan famosa. Observando a "Nemesis" con una mirada nerviosa, corrió al almacén de suministros a encontrar ropa de dormir para la pequeña bailarina que llevaba en brazos.

Negando con la cabeza ante la excesiva prisa de Kanna por huir de su presencia, Inuyasha llevó su precioso paquete a una de las salas de observación y la colocó cuidadosamente sobre una cama grande. La cubrió con una manta extra.

Mientras se apartaba de la cama, la oyó susurrar en su sueño. Fascinado por la melódica voz, que solo había escuchado en entrevistas programadas, se volvió para echar un último vistazo a la pacifica forma en descanso.

¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan hermosa y pequeña?

Permaneció a su lado, embriagado por la suavidad de las facciones, la impertinente nariz, los altos pómulos, las cejas finamente arqueadas. El cabello largo y negro oscuro caía en suaves rizos sobre el hermoso rostro y hombros.

Era exquisita.

Él trazó la línea de la magullada mejilla, deseando matar a Manten de nuevo por herirla. Pero sobre todo, estaba tentado de quitarse el guante y tocar la suavidad que sabía que la piel sin defectos tendría.

No necesitas suavidad.

Era verdad. El sexo conllevaba graves riesgos y desde que la intimidad era un concepto ajeno para él, tendía a evitarlo. No le gustaba estar desnudo y desarmado ante nadie. Los pocos minutos de liberación no valían su vida.

Por lo menos así había sido hasta ahora…

Kagome podría hacer que un disparo en la cabeza valiera la pena.

Sintió la presencia de Kanna cuando regresó. Levantando la mirada, vio los interrogantes ojos grises.

Con una breve inclinación hacia ella, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su reunión. Eso era en lo que necesitaba concentrarse. No en la pequeña bailarina que casi había provocado que los matasen.

Inuyasha se reunió abajo con Miroku, Shippo y Seshomaru, ansioso por finalizar las negociaciones y retornarla a su casa. No le gustaban los sentimientos extraños que ella le provocaba. Estaba acostumbrado a ser insensible e intocable. Era cómodo para él.

Seshomaru arqueó una ceja cínicamente.

—¿Qué te retuvo?

Inuyasha no respondió mientras los llevaba hacia las cámaras del consejo donde Kagura ya estaba sentada y esperándoles.

Podía decir que Seshomaru quería presionar sobre el tema, pero el temor por su vida lo mantuvo en silencio mientras se dirigía a sentarse frente a Kagura.

La sala estaba cubierta de cartas estelares y mapas, así como de fondo se escuchaba el leve ruido de los equipos de monitorización. Todo estaba limpio, ordenado y eficiente, tal y como a él le gustaba su vida.

Inuyasha se acercó a la pantalla que tenía a la izquierda y marcó las misiones. Las envió a la mesa que era un gran monitor interactivo donde todos ellos podían revisar los archivos con los programas.

Mientras esperaba que sus amigos se quitaran los cascos, y tomaran asiento, leyó atentamente los puntos enumerados. Era una carga pesada la que llevaban, pero eso no era nada nuevo, desde que La Liga y otros parecían pensar que estaban por encima de las leyes que ellos mismos habían creado.

Inuyasha se quitó el casco y tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa. Dirigió al grupo una rápida mirada antes de dirigirse a Miroku.

—Envía un mensaje a Shinto Higurashi de que le devolveré a su hija. Quiero que sepa que La Sentella no ha tenido nada que ver con su secuestro.

Miroku resopló mientras hacía una anotación con el lápiz óptico en la terminal que brillaba a través del cristal de la mesa.

—Ninguna buena acción queda impune.

Ese era el lema que Miroku repetía constantemente, y no es que Inuyasha lo culpara por ello. Siempre parecía ser cierto.

Él miró a Inuyasha.

—Con tu suerte, te dispararan cuando la lleves de vuelta —hizo otra rápida anotación sobre su tabla—. Por cierto, me entere por uno de nuestros espías que el Consulado de Gouran se derrumbó hace dos días, cuando los Probekeins amenazaron con asesinar a los hijos de los Concejales. Ocho contratos fueron firmados para llevar a cabo. Seis niños han sido encontrados mutilados, incluyendo al hijo de la Concejal Midoriko que vimos anoche. Me aseguraré de que se oiga que la muerte de Manten fue por el brutal asesinato del niño.

La imagen del atormentado rostro de Midoriko ante los restos de su hijo apareció en su mente. Había asesinado a Manten demasiado compasivamente para su gusto. Si solo hubiesen tenido más tiempo…

—¿Aparte de Manten quienes fueron los otros que aceptaron los contratos de los Probekeins?

—No lo sé —respondió Miroku.

Inuyasha se frotó la mandíbula.

—¿Cuáles fueron las negociaciones entre los Probekeins y los Gourans?

Ante el encogimiento de hombros de Miroku, Inuyasha cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Mirk, se supone que tienes que estar informado de todos los contratos de asesinatos. Baja la botella y averigua las razones definitivas para los asesinatos, así como el nombre sobre el último contrato y quien lo firmó. Mi conjetura es que detrás de los asesinatos está la nueva arma que los Probekeins están construyendo. De cualquier manera, necesitamos saberlo.

—Estoy en ello —Miroku anotó rápidamente.

Inuyasha esperó hasta que finalizó.

—Será mejor que informes inmediatamente a Shinto de que su hija está a salvo. Estoy seguro de que está a punto de doblegarse por la desaparición.

Miroku se puso en pie, moviéndose para cumplir la última orden de Inuyasha.

—Creo que deberíamos apuntar al embajador Abenbi —dijo Seshomaru, mirando a Miroku salir. Abenbi era el líder de los Probekeins y un completo gilipollas—. Es hora de que les demostremos a los Probekeins que no pueden continuar intimidando a otros gobiernos. Démosles un poco de su propia mierda.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

—Esa no es nuestra decisión. Será mejor que nos ocupemos en cumplir con nuestros contratos. Nuestro atraso ya es demasiado largo. Van a pasar varias semanas antes de que podamos tomar una nueva misión. Llegados a este punto, tendría que ser una emergencia grave para aceptar una nueva contratación.

Kagura suspiró irritadamente mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para leer en el monitor de la mesa los plazos que había maximizado para visualizarlos.

—¿Por qué no ampliar nuestro número? Sin duda, entre la multitud que tenemos empleada, habrá unos cuantos aptos para poder ejecutar los contratos.

Inuyasha la dirigió una seca mirada.

—¿Quieres confiarles tu espalda a ellos? Nosotros cinco somos amigos, lo hemos sido durante mucho tiempo. La lealtad entre nosotros es incuestionable. ¿Estás dispuesta a poner tu vida en las manos de un extraño?

Kagura resopló.

—No con el precio de mi cabeza… Supongo que tienes razón.

No jodas. Kagura era una de los mejores, pero a veces no pensaba las cosas. Por otra parte, él tenía la mala costumbre de pensar las cosas hasta el punto del agotamiento. Entre ellos dos, formaban un equilibrio casi normal.

Miroku volvió unos minutos después y tomó asiento. Su mirada encontró la de Inuyasha.

—Higurashi te estará esperando. También quiere reunirse conmigo. Es gracioso como somos delincuentes buscados hasta que nos necesitan —la mirada era tan amarga como el tono de voz—. Creo que Higurashi va a proponernos un contrato para la protección de Kagome.

El corazón de Inuyasha se aceleró, pero escondió la evidencia de ello.

—¿Programaste la reunión?

—Esta tarde.

Seshomaru se giró en la silla, con una sonrisa de suficiencia torciéndole los labios.

—Pensé que estábamos demasiado atrasados para tomar algo nuevo.

Inuyasha le digirió una mirada venenosa.

Seshomaru levantó las manos disculpándose.

Satisfecho de que su amigo le conociera tan bien como para no hacer más preguntas, Inuyasha señaló la mesa donde se mostraban los programas.

Como era típico, Seshomaru se quejó inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué siempre soy el respaldo de Shippo y Kagura? Especialmente de Shippo. Me gustaría que le enseñaras como violar códigos de acceso. Ese cabrón es peligroso.

—¿Yo? ¿Peligroso? La última vez que salimos juntos tú hiciste sonar dos alarmas. Para ser un experto en tecnología dejas mucho que desear.

—Cuidado, chico —advirtió Seshomaru, enseñándole los colmillos a Shippo—. Yo podría sentirme hambriento una de estas noches y decidir que no necesitamos un experto en armas.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza ante sus bravuconerías, sabiendo que ellos eran buenos amigos. Sin embargo, se hostigaban continuamente el uno al otro sobre sus diferencias raciales.

Shippo era de Caron, un sistema humano. Seshomaru era Daiyokai, una avanzada raza predatoria que a veces se alimentaba de humanos. A Inuyasha, un híbrido de las dos razas, realmente no le gustaba escuchar sus gilipolleces.

Seshomaru tenía las tradicionales facciones Daiyokai lo que le otorgaba un rostro excepcionalmente apuesto. Los largos dientes caninos brillaban cuando sonreía.

Inuyasha estaba agradecido de que sus propios dientes fueran una versión más reducida de los de Seshomaru. Sin embargo, eran lo suficientemente largos como identificarlo como un bastardo mestizo, especialmente cuando los combinabas con los ojos, que él nunca mostraba al mundo.

A diferencia de Seshomaru, él no podía soportar su especie.

En todo caso no era ni de aquí ni de allí.

—Kagura—dijo, llamando a la asesina de los vientos—. Si necesitas ayuda con tus objetivos, yo te apoyaré. Eso dejará algo de tiempo libre a Seshomaru.

Kagura esbozó una seductora sonrisa. La encantaba la emoción de cazar y asesinar a los corruptos. Inuyasha recordó un tiempo pasado cuando él había compartido su entusiasmo, pero esos días habían terminado hacía tiempo. Ahora, lo único que quería era paz y soledad.

—El número es bajo esta semana —Kagura buscaba en su lista. Arrastrando un dedo sobre la imagen del Emperador Probekein que habían nombrado, envió electrónicamente la foto a través del escritorio hasta la mesa de Seshomaru—. Creo que podría programar una oportunidad para dar un paseo por Abenbi —le guiñó un ojo a Seshomaru.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba el archivo de Abenbi al final de Seshomaru.

—Aténganse a los asesinatos políticos asignados. No quiero ningún mensaje del asesinato del embajador Probekein.

Seshomaru frunció los labios.

—Ese hijo de puta merece morir.

Inuyasha se tensó ante la confrontación directa.

—Tenemos cantidad suficientes de órdenes para nuestros arrestos ahí fuera. No hay que darles una razón extra para ejecutarnos, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitamos pruebas sólidas antes de actuar. Cuando las tenga, estaré contento de dejar que tú y Kagura lo atrapéis. Diablos, incluso os ayudaría —se comprometió, renuente a pelear con uno de sus pocos amigos verdaderos. Tenía suficientes enemigos para eso.

Seshomaru retrocedió en la silla.

Inuyasha miró a su alrededor a cada uno de ellos.

—No tenemos misiones en un futuro próximo que requieran al equipo completo. Hay algunas coincidencias. Obsérvenlas y actuar en consecuencia. Mantengan los enlaces abiertos en caso de emergencia. Nuestra próxima reunión será en ocho días, la hora esta anotada en sus agendas. Buena suerte —finalizó de esa forma más por hábito que por necesidad.

Los miembros descargaron sus misiones en los portátiles, luego cogieron los cascos y se despidieron con Seshomaru poniéndose el disfraz de Némesis, una salvaguarda en caso de que alguien estuviera vigilando la habitación.

Miroku permaneció sentado con Inuyasha, en espera de que la habitación se vaciara.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, se volvió hacia él.

—No estoy seguro de que debas aceptar el contrato de Higurashi. No podemos permitirnos responsabilidades.

Inuyasha odiaba la forma en que Miroku era capaz de leerlo. A pesar de que mantenía sus expresiones y estados de ánimo cuidadosamente ocultos, Miroku siempre había poseído una capacidad extraordinaria de ver más allá de su fachada, y era la única criatura viva a la que le había permitido cuestionar sus acciones.

—Realmente me gustaría que dejaras de predecir mis pensamientos. Como le dije a Seshomaru, estamos demasiado atrasados para tomar más. Vas a tener que pedir disculpas a su padre. Dile que llame a sus tropas Gourish para protegerla.

Se movió hacia la pared derecha y presionó los botones para cambiarse de ropa.

—Somos asesinos, no niñeras —finalizó, quitándose el traje de batalla.

Miroku le dio la espalda a Inuyasha y continuó hablando:

—Te sientes atraído por ella —fue una declaración, no una pregunta.

—No jodas —dijo secamente—. No estoy ciego o muerto… todavía. ¿Puedes decirme que ella no tiene ningún atractivo para ti?

Miroku rió.

—Oh, Diablos, sí. Definitivamente me encantaría conseguir un pedazo de eso. Pero también sé cuantas veces has ido a verla bailar. Acéptalo, Kip, estas encaprichado, y eso no es normal en ti.

—Es una mujer hermosa. La deseo, nada más —Inuyasha reacomodó la pared, no quería que nadie, ni siquiera Miroku, conociera sus verdaderos sentimientos. Recogiendo las botas del suelo, se sentó en la silla.

—¿Nada más? —Miroku giró la silla hacia él con una ceja levantada.

Inuyasha le frunció el ceño mientras se ponía las botas.

—Esta discusión está terminada.

Recuperó las gafas oscuras de la mesa y se las puso para ocultar los extraños y ámbares ojos humanos.

Con una última mueca a Miroku, abandonó la habitación.

Alejó las palabras de Miroku de su mente al caminar por el corredor, mientras las personas huían de él como si temieran que los matara solo por estar ahí.

Como si fuera a molestarse por cualquiera de ellos.

Puso los ojos en blanco ante sus acciones y ante las estúpidas palabras de Miroku. Él era un soldado, no algún idiota enfermo de amor. Demasiado bien conocía sus deberes y obligaciones, nada le distraería jamás de ellas. Especialmente no una bailarina cuyo padre presidía un gobierno y un ejército que lo quería muerto.

Era, y había sido muchas cosas durante su vida, pero estúpido nunca había sido una de ellas.

Dirigiéndose hacia Kanna y su puesto, estaba contento de deshacerse del disfraz de Nemesis.

El nacimiento de Nemesis había sido necesario, lo dejaba libre para vagar sin demasiados francotiradores disparándole. Y con sus facciones híbridas únicas, si las autoridades alguna vez descubrían la identidad de Nemesis, no tardarían mucho en tenerle tendido en el suelo.

No era que no lo estuviesen intentando ya, pero no necesitaba darles otra razón para que vinieran a por él.

Por ahora, la gente suponía que Inuyasha Inferno era otro siervo de Nemesis, un papel que le sentaba bien. En tanto que su identidad se mantuviera en secreto, podría mantener una casi normal existencia.

Pero su identidad era solo una de las muchas razones por las que nunca podría involucrarse con alguien. Si algo había aprendido en la vida, era que no podía confiar en nadie.

Las personas eran sus amigos hasta que miraba hacia otro lado.

Incluso con lo mucho que confiaba en Miroku y en los demás, no se sorprendería de que un día uno de ellos le atacara por la espalda. Era, después de todo, inherente a todas las especies. La historia de todos los mundos estaba escrita con la sangre de las amistades y alianzas que habían ido mal.

Pero Kagome…

Inuyasha sofocó las emociones que lo inundaban al pensar en ella, y volvió al calmante vacío en que confiaba.

Ella no era nada para él, y nunca sería nada más que un recuerdo sobrante.

Al menos eso es lo que pensaba hasta que entró en la habitación y se encontró cara a cara con esos inolvidables ojos color chocolate.

**Aclaraciones:**

Primero: Seshomaru es más que todo OOC y no es hermano de Inuyasha en esta adaptación, Shippo es humano

Segundo: trato de adaptar a todos los personajes pero dado que los gobiernos como Gourish y Probekein (junto con su gobernante Abenbi) no son realmente importantes para ser adaptados los deje así, no aparecen explícitamente en la historia y no los extrañaran, los nombre extras que aparecen con los personajes vienen de ellos mismos, y el apellido actual de Inuyasha tiene un porqué que se vera mas adelante


	6. la bella y la bestia

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene insinuaciones sexuales y lenguaje fuerte

CAPÍTULO 4

_**O**_tra vez, Kagome se despertó en un entorno poco familiar, pero éste no parecía tan ominoso como antes. En primer lugar, no yacía sobre una pila de basura, y por otro lado, sus muñecas habían sido limpiadas y vendadas. No la estaban lastimando más en modo alguno.

Pero cuando recordó a Némesis, se sobresaltó, levantándose con el corazón alojado en la garganta.

_¿Dónde estoy?_ Ésta no era la nave donde se había quedado dormida. No había movimiento. Ningún apacible zumbido de motores...

Estaba sobre suelo firme, en alguna parte.

¿Qué habían hecho con ella? Era sumamente desconcertante despertarse sin tener ni idea de su localización o cómo había llegado hasta aquí. Estaba viva, pero por todo lo que sabía, todavía la estaban manteniendo en cautiverio.

Furiosa y asustada, registró el cuarto, buscando alguna pista sobre su destino.

Repentinamente, las tenues luces se iluminaron. La puerta se desvaneció hacia la transparencia para mostrar a Kagome una diminuta mujer mayor, con uniforme de enfermera, mirando dentro de la habitación. La mujer vaciló como insegura de si debía o no entrar. Una sonrisa amable, como la de una abuela excesivamente amorosa, curvó los labios mientras la puerta finalmente se deslizaba abierta permitiendo que entrara.

—Está a salvo —se acercó para detenerse junto a la cama. La puerta regresó a ser de un opaco gris oscuro—. Aquí nadie la lastimará. Lo prometo —los ojos color gris palido de la mujer resplandecían con honradez y calidez.

Kagome confió en ella.

Con las luces encendidas, notó la riqueza del mobiliario. La cama sobre la que estaba sentada estaba hecha de madera oscura y tallada, de una rareza que pocos podrían permitirse. Visillos de gasa blanca colgaban sobre los altos postes, escudando a la cama de las posibles corrientes de aire. Además, había un armario de equipo médico junto a ella. El cuarto parecía una extraña mezcla entre un hospital y un hotel.

Confundida, Kagome volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la mujer.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—El dónde no es importante. Estará en casa pronto ahora que está despierta —sonrió con una cara que Kagome reconoció como la de una admiradora—. ¿Está hambrienta o sedienta, Su Alteza?

Ante la declinación de Kagome, se movió hacia la puerta.

—Mi nombre es Kanna. Quédese aquí y conseguiré un traje de batalla para usted. Si necesita cualquier cosa, sólo presione el botón de llamada y ya sea yo, u otra enfermera, vendrá inmediatamente —con una última sonrisa, se fue.

En la tranquilidad de la habitación, oyó el viento feroz afuera y un golpeteo insistente. Su mirada fue atraída hacia las ventanas brillantemente coloreadas en la pared del fondo. Un nudoso árbol de forma extraña, azotado por el viento fuerte, golpeaba las ramas contra la ventana.

Frunciendo el ceño, deseó poder identificar el árbol. Eso podría ayudarla a hacerse una idea de dónde estaba.

Pero, nunca había sido la más atenta de las estudiantes aún en su mejor día, y aunque conocía los elementos básicos sobre los planetas que formaban los Sistemas Unidos del Universo Sengoku, sus conocimientos no alcanzaban a diferenciar la vegetación.

Mierda, su padre tenía razón. Esa basura trivial que tanto se habían esforzado en enseñarla podría haberla venido bien después de todo...

Kagome suspiró, volvió a pensar en su padre. A esta hora, probablemente alguien más había descubierto su ausencia y se la había comunicado. No había duda de que reuniría fuerzas frenéticamente para buscarla en cada fracción del espacio. Por lo que sucedió la última vez que había sido secuestrada, sólo podía imaginarse el terror, el miedo y la cólera por la que él estaba atravesando.

Se le contrajo la garganta mientras rezaba porque estas personas realmente tuvieran la intención de devolverla a Gouran. No estaba segura de que su padre pudiera soportar mentalmente perderla así.

No, después de lo que sucedió la última vez...

La puerta se deslizó abriéndose, sobresaltándola de sus pensamientos. Esperando a Kanna, se dio la vuelta y, entonces, se congeló mientras se quedaba sin aliento ante lo último que esperaba ver.

Vaya...

Éste no era Kanna.

Alto y esbelto, era la cosa más sexy que alguna vez hubiera visto en toda su vida, y dado que en su compañía de danza había unos ardientes pedazos de queso, eso decía mucho. Pero ninguno de ellos se comparaba al peligroso desconocido de la habitación.

Aunque los hombres a los que estaba acostumbrada eran más ardientes que el infierno, lo que a ellos les faltaba era el aura feroz de poder que emanaba de este hombre y sus facciones severas y duras.

Era como si fuera el más mortífero de los depredadores.

Fiero. Esa era la única palabra que le hacía justicia. Seguramente, no había otro soldado en el universo entero que pudiera igualarse en términos de belleza carnal o conducta letal.

El cabello plateado parecia blanco como la nieve y tenía unos rasgos afilados y gélidos. Usaba unas gafas oscuras y negras que la molestaron debido a que no podía verle la parte superior de la cara o el color de los ojos. No es que importara. Había visto lo suficiente como para saber que en la tierra de los hombres magníficos, no tenía parangón.

Como un contraste extremo al pelo casi blanco, la ropa era de un negro tan profundo que parecía absorber toda la luz, y estaba decorada con plata...

No, no era plata. Esas eran armas metidas en las mangas y las solapas de su abrigo largo hasta los tobillos. El lado izquierdo del mismo se retiró hacia atrás, exponiendo un blaster enfundado que llevaba atado a la cadera izquierda. Las botas de caña alta tenían hebillas de plata subiendo por los costados, labradas con la imagen de cráneos. Al menos, eso es lo que pensó a primera vista, ya que mientras él se acercaba se dio cuenta de que podían desprenderse y doblarse como armas, también.

Vaya, o era extremadamente paranoico o más letal que un equipo de asesinos de la Liga.

Y eso decía algo.

El cuello de la camisa era alto, pero se abría en el cuello lo suficiente como para mostrar un vislumbre de una cruel cicatriz a lo largo de la garganta. Se veía como si alguien hubiera intentado cortarle la cabeza.

Y mientras se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que tenía más cicatrices justo por encima y por debajo de las orejas, junto con cicatrices apenas perceptibles que le marcaban la mejilla hasta la nariz. No arruinaban su atractivo, pero no obstante, eran obvias. Como si algo le hubiera arañado… Sólo que eran más precisas… como si hubiera tenido la cara dentro de una prensa o alguna clase de aparato.

¿Había sido torturado?

Cuando giró la cabeza hacia un lado como si escuchara algo afuera, ella vio el intercomunicador plata y negro en el oído y la larga trenza bajando por su espalda… la marca de un asesino adiestrado. Y dado que no llevaba un uniforme de las Fuerzas Armadas, significaba que era independiente. Lo más bajo de lo bajo.

No, no era peligroso.

Era un cobarde y un matón.

La sangre la corrió fría mientras estallaba la ira.

Inuyasha hizo una pausa como si percibiera la mirada de odio en los ojos ámbar de Kagome. Había asumido, o tal vez había esperado, que todavía estuviera dormida, para poder devolvérsela a su padre antes de que se despertara.

Debería haberlo pensado mejor.

Estaba despierta y, por la mirada en sus ojos, era obvio que odiaba sus entrañas… Y eso sin saber que era Némesis. Demonios, ¿cuánto peor se crisparían sus labios si supiera la verdad sobre él?

No es que importara. Ella era, simplemente, un momentáneo punto de luz en la corriente de su vida.

Aún con su obvio desdén hacia él, el cuerpo reaccionó ante ella como si le acariciara con las manos. Estaba duro y dolorido, era todo lo que podía hacer para no maldecir. Cada parte de él estaba sintonizada con ella.

Cada parte la deseaba ardientemente...

Miroku tiene razón. Soy un idiota.

Kagome era la única mujer a la que alguna vez realmente había querido, y maldito fuera si sabía por qué. Había algo en ella que le llegaba. La manera en la que se movía, como un sueño. Tan graciosa. Tan tranquila.

Algo sobre ella que parecía puro e intocado. Inocente. Y le hacía olvidar, incluso por un momento, lo manchado que estaba.

Menudo idiota eres.

Era Némesis. Solo. Letal. Frío. Ese era todo el consuelo que alguna vez necesitaría. Pero una parte de él que odiaba, quería conocer, una sola vez, cómo se sentiría ser abrazado por una mujer como ella.

_Bah, eres nauseabundo._ Si continuaba con este absurdo, iba a enfermar.

Entrecerrando los ojos irritado consigo mismo, finalmente habló:

—Asumo que Kanna ha ido a por ropa.

Kagome regresó a toda prisa a la cama mientras le atisbaba cautelosamente.

—Eres Daiyokai.

Vaya, y estúpidamente había pensado que su desdén no podría aumentar. Había más veneno en esa única palabra que en la cápsula venenosa que él mantenía metida en el bolsillo ante la seria posibilidad de que pudiera estar en la situación de no ganador un día.

Deslizó la lengua sobre los largos dientes caninos. Ah, diablos, ¿a quién estaba engañando? Eran colmillos, pura y sencillamente. A estas alturas, debería estar acostumbrado a que los humanos los despreciaran.

—No se preocupe, ya he comido.

Eso sólo pareció enfadarla más.

—¿Es usted el que me llevará a casa?

—Si lo prefiere, podría flotarla de regreso.

Él esperaba que ella desatara blasfemias sobre todo él. Pero ella le asombró.

—Sabe, su comentario sarcástico no es apreciado justo ahora. He sido drogada, golpeada, casi violada, salvada, drogada otra vez, secuestrada y ahora amenazada por usted. Dígame, ¿qué más debería esperar? Tortura, o ¿sólo una buena mutilación?

Inuyasha hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes. Desistió. Ella tenía razón. Había atravesado una infernal prueba extremadamente dura y, tomando todo en consideración, había salido de eso con el espíritu intacto.

Le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Perdóneme, _mu Tara._ No estoy adiestrado en modales.

Kagome le habría preguntado para qué estaba adiestrado, pero la respuesta era obvia.

Para matar.

Su intercambio fue interrumpido cuando Kanna regresó con el traje de batalla que Miroku le había dado a Kagome antes.

—Oh, Inuyasha—dijo alarmantemente sorprendida—. No sabía que estabas aquí.

Kagome notó la incomodidad instantánea de Kanna. La mujer, literalmente, se encogió de miedo como si estuviera aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de que él la azotara y la pegara.

¿Exactamente cuántas veces había sido golpeada para que reaccionara de ese modo?

—Esperaré fuera —él se movió hacia la puerta.

El ceño fruncido de Kanna le siguió.

Tan pronto como él se fue y la puerta se hizo sólida otra vez, Kagome apartó a un lado el visillo y dio un paso fuera de la cama. Los dedos se curvaron en el suelo frío.

—¿A ti no te gusta?

Kanna saltó como si la hubiera pisado el pie.

—No —dijo a la carrera—. No es eso. Está simplemente… Él es simplemente… un poco atemorizante, supongo —Kanna le dio el traje.

No, él era _bastante _atemorizante.

—¿Quién es él?

—Inuyasha… —Kanna hizo una pausa y las cejas se fruncieron—. No sé su apellido. Nunca lo usan.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

—No lo dicen.

Desde luego, eso _era _extraño.

Kanna se inclinó más cerca y susurró:

—Los rumores que corren por aquí afirman que es un asesino renegado de La Liga.

La mandíbula de Kagome se aflojó antes de que la incredulidad la llenara. No, no era posible.

—La Liga no permite que sus asesinos salgan.

—Exactamente. Inuyasha es el único que queda que alguna vez logró vivir más allá de algunas horas. He oído murmurar que era una especie de héroe condecorado, también. Un comandante, incluso. Dicen que se extrajo el rastreador con sus propias manos desnudas, lo arrojó en sus caras y se marchó dando media vuelta.

Kagome encontró eso aún más difícil de creer. No había forma de que él pudiera haber hecho eso y haber sobrevivido. Lo más probable era que fuera una historia que el hombre había inventado para parecer aún más feroz.

Los cobardes tendían a hacer eso. Vivían a base de reputaciones que no merecían.

—¿Por qué se salió?

Kanna sacudió la cabeza.

—Nadie lo sabe. No es algo de lo que alguna vez haya hablado. Por otra parte, rara vez habla, incluso cuando se le pregunta. La mayoría de la gente de aquí tiende a evitarlo porque es un híbrido.

El ceño fruncido de Kagome se profundizó.

—¿Híbrido de qué?

—Medio humano, medio Daiyokai.

Eso también la sorprendió.

—Creía que no podíamos reproducirnos con ellos.

—Ni tampoco yo, pero ¿alguna vez ha visto a un Daiyokai de cabello plateado tan claro antes?

No, no lo había hecho.

—Qué extraño.

—Hmmm —Kanna habló entre dientes—. Pero no se preocupe. Estoy segura de que estará bien sola con él. Él es uno de los mejores que tiene La Sentella —la tendió la mano a Kagome—. Basta de chismorreo. Ha sido un gran placer conocerla, Princesa. Le deseo éxito con su nuevo espectáculo. He oído que es uno de los mejores ahora.

Sonriendo, Kagome tomó la mano pequeña, tibia y aterciopelada de Kanna y la dio una corta sacudida rápida.

—Ha sido un honor conocerte, Kanna. Gracias por tu bondad. Si alguna vez quieres venir al nuevo espectáculo, sólo hazle una llamada a mi compañía y te dejaré un pase en la puerta.

Los ojos de Kanna brillaron con amistad.

—Gracias, Princesa. Podría hacer eso —con una última sonrisa, abandonó la habitación.

Rápidamente, Kagome se cambió la bata por el traje de batalla negro. Después de que terminara de abrocharse el frente, abrió la puerta y entró en el corredor para encontrarse a su hostil escolta.

Otra vez, se quedó aturdida ante la vista feroz de él. Si bien, estaba apoyado despreocupadamente contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, tuvo la sensación de que podría arrojarse contra un enemigo más rápido de lo que ella podría pestañear.

Probablemente, podría matarla igual de rápidamente. Su poder letal podía, absolutamente, compeler e hipnotizar. Como si clavaras los ojos en un bello animal salvaje y supieras que podría desgarrarte en trizas antes de que pudieras pedir ayuda.

Él se apartó de la pared del fondo, la chaqueta ondulaba como agua que fluyera graciosamente alrededor de él.

—¿Está lista?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba discernir la verdad de su pasado y su carácter. Había oído muchas historias sobre los soldados más valiosos de La Liga. Eran un grupo feroz, se entrenaban para matar a objetivos políticos y celosamente se protegían como la mercancía más valiosa de La Liga. Más, si eran bio-diseñados. Otros eran aceptados dentro de las academias de La Liga a una edad joven y eran adiestrados para ser despiadados.

Incluso intencionalmente psicópatas.

Si eran aceptados para ingresar dentro de La Liga, después de una ruda serie de exámenes que incluían matar a otro asesino adiestrado, eran aceptados. Sin esposas, sin amigos, ni relaciones familiares o sociales de cualquier clase. Ninguna comodidad física.

Aislado al punto de la locura.

Era matar o ser matado.

Una vez adiestrados, eran propiedad eterna de La Liga. El único modo de salir era morir.

Kagome se preguntó qué clase de hombre podría desafiar a la malvada Liga que protegía e intimidaba a todos los gobiernos con su potencia militar. Incluso su padre, quien tenía más coraje que la mayoría, se rehusaba a desobedecer una directiva de La Liga.

—¿Usted de verdad estaba en La Liga? —concedido, era una pregunta ruda, pero no era nada tímida y su curiosidad estaba matándola.

Inuyasha no mostró ninguna emoción. Ni contestó a la pregunta.

—Necesita _tel–ass_ —un término callejero que venía de tele transportarse de manera rápida—. Su padre está preocupado por usted.

—¿Le llamó? —A Kagome la impactó que fuera tan considerado.

—Uno de nuestro personal lo hizo.

Otra vez, ninguna emoción mientras continuaba por su camino sin ni siquiera volver la mirada atrás para asegurarse de que no se perdía.

Kagome se sintió ofendida por el rudo tratamiento. Tuvo que esforzarse por mantener el paso con sus largas zancadas, que rápidamente les llevaron por el corredor hacia una zona grande de aterrizaje y trepidante de actividad.

Guau…

Ella nunca había visto una colección más impresionante de naves y combatientes. Tenían cosas aquí que el ejército de su padre mataría por poseer. De muy alta tecnología y de vanguardia.

Excepto por uno que se veía en realidad fuera de lugar.

Inuyasha la condujo hacia la antigua nave de combate negra, en la lejana esquina izquierda del hangar. Pasaron a varias personas, pero nadie le dirigió un saludo a él. De hecho, un número de ellos se apartaron resueltamente de su camino o se escondieron detrás de algo tan pronto como le vieron acercándose.

¿Era, exactamente, la clase de matón que todo el mundo temía?

Él se detuvo junto la nave antigua y abrió la escotilla de la cabina del piloto extendiendo la mano sobre el cerrojo de al lado. Los controles se movieron tan fluidamente como él, pero ni de cerca tan silenciosamente. Volviéndose, esperó a que ella estuviera a su lado. Dado que ella era una cabeza y media más baja que él, no podría alcanzar la escalera de abordaje.

—¿Debería saltar a por ella? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

Eso pareció divertirle, pero las facciones no le cambiaron en absoluto mientras colocaba las manos alrededor de la cintura y, sin esfuerzo alguno, la levantaba hacia la escalera. El calor de las fuertes manos a través de la tela del traje la abrasó. Sin mencionar que el olor de él la dio de lleno.

Él era delicioso, incluso para ser un asesino psicópata.

Renuente de seguir por ese camino, Kagome subió a la parte superior, y luego hizo una pausa con confusión mientras miraba dentro de la nave. Había sólo un asiento…

Bajó la mirada hacia donde Inuyasha estaba de pie, sin prestarle atención a ella.

La incertidumbre la llenó mientras miraba de nuevo dentro de la cabina del piloto. ¿Ésta era la nave correcta? ¿Dónde se suponía que se sentaría?

¿En su regazo?

Como si...

—Siéntese delante en el asiento —Inuyasha instruyó desde abajo cuando finalmente notó su vacilación.

Todavía dudosa sobre eso, hizo lo que le dijo. Era realmente mucho más espacioso dentro de lo que le había parecido al principio. Pero no había ningún lugar para que él se sentara detrás de ella.

Sin tocarla.

Eso no era exactamente lo que ella quería y si él intentaba cualquier cosa, asesino o no, acabaría cojeando.

Desde su posición sentada, Kagome vio a alguien ofrecer dos cascos y una bitácora de ordenador. Sin un solo comentario para el trabajador, Inuyasha rápidamente firmó la bitácora, agarró los cascos y se unió a ella en un salto fluido que la bailarina en ella envidió. Muy pocos hombres poseían ese grado de agilidad y gracia.

¿A quién engañas, chica? No hay muchas mujeres que puedan hacerlo tampoco.

Intentando distraerse del tibio cuerpo deslizándose detrás de ella, estudió los controles de la nave. El panel principal le recordó una pieza de museo. Pero aun así, estaba en perfecto estado y más que bien mantenido.

Inuyasha debió de notar su interés.

—Es un Bertraud Trebuchet Fighter.

Un frío la bajó por la columna vertebral mientras reconocía el modelo. Caros y rápidos, eran las naves preferidas de la cima de la escoria y los forajidos de élite en el universo.

—¿No vuela Némesis con uno de estos? —Empezó a mirarle por encima del hombro—. ¿Es usted él?

Sus facciones estaban impasibles.

—Somos realmente _buenos_ amigos.

Ella arqueó la ceja ante la forma en la que él lo dijo. Parecía haber una nota que le decía que eran más cercanos que sólo amigos.

—¿Como amantes?

Él le dio en el casco.

—Follo con él todo el tiempo —otra vez el tono estaba completamente desprovisto de emoción.

Kagome curvó el labio ante su crudeza innecesaria. No sabía por qué, pero el corazón se la hundió al pensar en él como homosexual.

Imagínate. Los hombres que se veían tan deliciosos no eran nunca heterosexuales. Qué desperdiciada tragedia para todas las mujeres…

—¿Tiene idea de cuánto dinero podría conseguir si entregara a su amante?

—Sí, la tengo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hace?

—Porque no vale mi vida. Además, algunos días en realidad él me gusta.

Qué cosa tan extraña había dicho.

—Pensaría que siempre debería gustarle su amante.

—¿Le gusta siempre el suyo?

Kagome se ruborizó ante una pregunta tan personal. Entonces, se hizo evidente para ella lo curiosa que estaba siendo con él. Le colocó el casco negro sobre la cabeza y se lo fijó.

Podía sentir los brazos moviéndose detrás de ella y notó que estaba quitándose las gafas oscuras.

Curiosa, intentó darse la vuelta.

—¡No lo haga! —la espetó, finalmente rompiendo esa fachada de hielo.

Kagome se envaró. ¿Qué pasaba con sus ojos que lo había puesto tan furioso? ¿Eran deformes?

Él es un asesino, chica. Sabes que no están bien de la cabeza. Ninguno de ellos.

Era cierto. La gente normal no asesinaba para vivir y la gente normal no se acostaba con el asesino más notorio que alguna vez viviera sin delatarlo.

Los fuertes brazos la rodearon para apretar y mover los interruptores enfrente de ella. Mientras lo hacía, su manga se estiró lo suficientemente hacia atrás para que pudiera ver momentáneamente el tatuaje de La Liga en la muñeca, en el espacio entre la manga y los guantes negros. Dejó escapar un jadeo inaudible.

Era cierto.

Él de verdad había pertenecido a La Liga.

Santo…

Con un rugido ensordecedor, los motores se encendieron, después se quedó en un zumbido suave. Con la distorsión crepitante llenándole los oídos, oyó la voz del controlador a través del interfono del casco mientras les lanzaba indicaciones.

Ella se recostó mientras Inuyasha se estiraba hacia ella. En el momento en que lo hizo, el cuerpo se le sacudió ante el contacto inesperado y rozó una parte de él que estaba hinchada y dura.

Una malvada sonrisa curvó los labios de Kagome. No era tan homosexual.

Al menos, no enteramente...

Inuyasha estaba instantáneamente excitado por el cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. Su cadera estaba justo contra la polla lo que sólo le hizo ponerse más duro. El olor dulce de su cuerpo le inundó los sentidos intensificados, haciéndole querer enterrar la cara contra su cuello e inhalarla mientras ahuecaba uno de esos pechos perfectos con la mano.

Dios mío, era un idiota. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido pedir prestada a Kagura o a Miroku la nave de combate de doble asiento?

Pero claro que lo sabía. Si tuvieran una buena pelea de perros, no había nave allí afuera más rápida o mejor que esta. Y era uno con ella, como una extensión de su propio cuerpo.

En su mundo, necesitaba cada ventaja.

Lo que realmente había subestimado era cómo le afectaría la presencia de Kagome. ¿Cómo podría lograr llegar a Gouran sin que sus hormonas tomaran el control?

Por supuesto que puedes. Eres un soldado.

Completamente adiestrado.

El sexo era igual a exposición. Exposición era igual a muerte.

_Nunca dejes a nadie a tus espaldas._ _Nunca permitas a nadie verte._ Esas lecciones habían sido cableadas en su psique y no iba a olvidarlas ahora.

Ni siquiera por ella.

Apartó los pensamientos lejos del cuerpo suave moldeado contra el de él y dirigió toda la atención a las órdenes para el lanzamiento.

La fuerza gravitacional pegó su cuerpo sólidamente contra el de él, aumentando su incomodidad. Y la excitación. La mano le tembló mientras agarraba firmemente el obturador.

Pero no hizo caso al calor que sentía, tal como la ignoraba. Además, una mujer como ella nunca tocaría voluntariamente algo tan sucio como lo era él. Y no sólo era la sangre en las manos lo que podría ofenderla. Nada acerca de él era decente o correcto. Él era una abominación.

"_Nunca olvides lo que eres._.. _Lo que has hecho"._ Las palabras de su padre adoptivo le hicieron eco severamente en los oídos. ¿Cómo podría olvidársele alguna vez?

Lo recordaba, aún cuando no quería.

"Eres un animal repugnante".

Y eso era todo lo que alguna vez sería. Diablos, fue afortunado, incluso, de que su padre adoptivo le hubiera admitido dentro de su casa… si es que _alguien _alguna vez lo hubiera admitido en su casa.

Se sobresaltó mientras los viejos recuerdos se volvían contra él.

No tenía sentido volver a vivir un pasado que lo había atormentado bastante la primera vez. Así que hizo lo que siempre hacía y empujó esos recuerdos a un lado y se enfocó en la misión.

Llevarla a casa con la gente que la amaba.

En el plazo de algunos minutos, salieron de la órbita.

Kagome observó como el planeta gris turbio se encogía fuera de la vista. Todavía no tenía idea de cuál era. Moviéndose en el asiento, oyó su abrupta inspiración.

—Quédate quieta —la ordenó con voz dura. No es que fuera, de cualquier forma, la única parte de él dura...

El tono la fastidió.

—¿Qué espera que haga aquí apretada, delante de usted?

—Espero que se quede quieta.

—Yo espero que sea un poco menos sarcástico. ¿Sabe? no quería estar aquí. Usted es el que me puso en su regazo. Si alguien debería estar enfadado por eso, debería ser yo. No es como si estuviera emocionada con esto, especialmente no con su actitud, amigo.

Inuyasha maldijo en voz baja. Sabía que debería disculparse por su sequedad. Pero pedir disculpas no era algo por lo que alguna vez se hubiera preocupado.

Honestamente, le maravilló el no haberla ladrado debido a que podía contarse con una mano el número de veces que, en su edad adulta, alguien había incitado tanta emoción en él.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se recostó de golpe contra su pecho, tan fuerte, que sintió como el aliento le dejaba. Rechinando los dientes, combatió el deseo de arrancarle la cabeza de nuevo.

O matarla.

Pero eso era lo que ella esperaba que hiciera y Dios prohibiera si alguna vez hiciera algo que se esperara de él. Sin mencionar, que ella había tenido razón antes. No había pedido que nada de esto le ocurriera. Había pasado por mucho. Las magulladuras en la cara, el cuello y los cortes profundos en las muñecas, daban testimonio de la severidad de lo que había sufrido.

Al menos no había sido violada. Su anterior diatriba le había dicho mucho. Había sido perdonada de esa humillación en particular, pero por su aspecto, habían tenido más que la intención de hacerlo. Mejor que nadie, sabía lo que era ser mantenido sujeto mientras otras personas se cebaban con él.

Sentirse impotente y perdido...

Violado incluso a pesar de una buena resistencia.

Así que le dio espacio y silencio durante el resto del largo viaje.

Kagome se sentó tan quieta como podía, pero no pudo mantenerse enfadada. Estaba demasiado cansada para eso. Y mientras Inuyasha se relajaba detrás, ella se encontró siguiendo su ejemplo mientras que el profundo latido del corazón y el olor cálido de su piel la calmaba. Era realmente agradable ser sostenida en los brazos de alguien después de todo lo que había pasado. Quería consuelo.

No, lo necesitaba, y se odió a sí misma por esa debilidad. Siempre se había enorgullecido de ser fuerte. Pero ahora mismo, se sentía como esa niñita asustada que había suplicado por la vida de su madre. Como la niñita que quiso que alguien la abrazara cerca y le asegurara que todo estaba bien y que estaría en casa pronto, donde nadie podría tocarla.

Desafortunadamente, sabía que, incluso allí, no estaba realmente a salvo. Nunca en su vida tendría seguridad...

Pero al menos, Inuyasha no estaba burlándose mientras la sostenía una blaster contra la cabeza.

Todavía.

Parpadeó, tratando de permanecer despierta, pero los motores eran tan arrulladores y estaba tan cansada...

Inuyasha apenas la atrapó antes de que se dejara caer sobre los controles. Podía oír la respiración uniforme y lenta dentro del casco.

¿Cómo puede estar dormida con un asesino adiestrado sentado detrás de ella?

Y, aquí estaba, completamente inconsciente en su regazo mientras el suave ronquido le llegaba a través del enlace del casco.

La mujer estaba chiflada. Tenía que estarlo.

O suicida.

Diablos, tenía que ser la primera. Ponía a la mayor parte de las personas tan nerviosas que prácticamente se meaban en su presencia. Nadie alguna vez había estado así de relajada a su alrededor antes.

Ni siquiera Miroku.

Tirando de los hombros, la acunó con el cuerpo para que pudiera estar tan cómoda como fuera posible. Ella se volvió en los brazos y colocó la cabeza sobre el pecho con una mano deteniéndose justo por encima de la polla. El cuerpo le entró en combustión mientras se imaginaba que en este momento estuvieran ambos desnudos.

Éste va a ser un largo viaje...

La peor parte fue, que en algún nivel desconocido, en realidad le gustó la sensación de ella así. El calor de su cuerpo contra el de él.

Estás fuera de tu enloquecida mente.

La cogió la mano para mirarla los largos y graciosos dedos, perfectamente hecha la manicura. Como el resto de ella, eran delicados y bellos.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse, se quitó uno de los guantes para poder sujetar la mano con la suya y poder sentir la carne contra de la de él. Había tenido razón. La piel era más suave que el terciopelo. Y la sensación hizo estragos en su mente mientras se la imaginaba acariciándole.

No seas estúpido. Ella nunca te tocaría voluntariamente.

Era cierto y lo sabía. Pero aún así, no podía dejar de querer quitarse el casco y colocarse esos dedos contra la cara. Para morder las yemas de cada una…

¿Qué sería tener una mano cariñosa tocándole?

¿Sólo una vez?

Rechinando los dientes, vio la fealdad de la maltratada mano llena de cicatrices, cubriendo la belleza de la de ella.

"Eres repelente. Cada parte de ti es una cosa que ofende la vista de la humanidad..."

El estómago se le retorció ante los insultos que tenía grabados en el alma, le soltó la mano y volvió a colocarse el guante.

Eres un tonto tan patético. No hay tal cosa como una mano cariñosa para nadie. ¿Cuántas veces has tenido una esposa intentando contratarte para asesinar a su marido por su dinero o simplemente por el placer de hacerlo?

Sí, las personas eran traicioneras hasta la muerte y sólo un idiota alguna vez confiaría en una.

_**K**_agome se despertó sobresaltada ante el pequeño pitido que sonó en el tablero de mandos de Inuyasha. Con el corazón martillando, intentó orientarse.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Estamos bajo ataque?

Inuyasha señaló a la izquierda...

Ella se enderezó rápidamente, medio esperando encontrar una nave enemiga allí. Pero eso no fue lo que vio.

Se rió mientras su planeta natal surgía a la vista. Nunca había estado tan encantada de ver Gouran. Extendió la mano en el frío vidrio, clavando los ojos en él, temerosa de que si pestañeaba sería un sueño y su planeta desaparecería. El verde y azul estaba mezclado con el suelo rojo de las regiones desérticas... Era tan bello.

Estaba en casa...

Habían mantenido su palabra y no la habían dañado.

En ese momento, podría haber abrazado a Inuyasha por eso.

¿Estás loca?

No, simplemente estaba muy agradecida.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaban en la atmósfera del planeta y los cielos azules estaban otra vez por encima de ella mientras el tranquilo campo verde pasaba a toda velocidad debajo. La voz profunda de Inuyasha habló en un perfecto Gourish nativo con el controlador.

—Estoy en misión diplomática para devolver a la Princesa Kagome Higurashi a su padre. Necesito las coordenadas para aterrizar dentro o cerca de su palacio.

La voz del controlador crepitó mientras les daba indicaciones para aterrizar en la pista de aterrizaje privada de su padre.

Pero antes de que terminara de darle las coordenadas correctas, un escuadrón de ocho naves de combate les rodeó. Las naves no eran una fiesta de bienvenida.

Eran cazas militares, completamente armadas y listas para abrir fuego.

Una alarma preventiva sonó en el caza de Inuyasha, avisándoles de que estaban en la trayectoria de un misil o un ataque láser.

Los brazos de Inuyasha se apretaron en expectación mientras activaba sus propias armas y movía la mano izquierda hacia el detonador.

—Estoy aquí en una misión pacífica. Desactive el asedio. Ahora.

Ella admiró el tono tranquilo, poco agresivo, dado el hecho de que uno de los caza les rodeó colocándose al frente y obligándole a bajar la velocidad abruptamente.

—Desactive usted primero —le ordenó el piloto.

El pulgar de Inuyasha descansaba sobre el detonador.

—No, hasta que deje de apuntar sobre mí.

El corazón la martilleaba mientras todos ellos se rehusaban a retroceder. ¿Qué pasaría si uno de los soldados de su padre entraba en pánico y disparaba sin razón? Aunque los pilotos eran cuidadosamente adiestrados, los errores ocurrían y no quería ser incluida en un informe de estadísticas bajo un "Uy, me equivoqué".

—Retira las naves de combate —espetó en el micrófono.

—¿Kagome? —El tono de alivio de su padre explotó por el auricular del casco—. ¿Eres realmente tú, ángel? ¿Estás bien? —su voz se quebró en la última palabra. Debía haber pensado que Inuyasha estaba devolviéndole el cuerpo...

Ella se frotó los brazos contra los escalofríos que el pensamiento la causó.

—Sí, papá. Estoy bien. Por favor, hazlos retirar. Él está aquí sólo para devolverme y no me ha causado ningún daño. Ordena detener el ataque a tus tropas.

El silencio la saludó durante breves segundos.

Finalmente, su padre dio la orden de que sus soldados volvieran a la base.

Los brazos de Inuyasha se relajaron alrededor de ella mientras las naves de combate se rendían y las alarmas de la nave se apaciguaban.

Él desactivó las armas.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, agradecida de estar casi en casa. Le llevó varios minutos más alcanzar la pista de aterrizaje principal.

Hecho de vidrio y hormigón, nunca habían considerado al edificio particularmente atractivo. Pero hoy, era el lugar más bello del universo. Nunca había estado más feliz de verlo. La ciudad del capitolio zumbaba de actividad mientras descendían de altitud y se preparaban para aterrizar.

Inuyasha deslizó la nave dentro de la pista con apenas más que un susurro de un golpe antes de que se detuvieran finalmente en el centro del andén.

Después de soltar el dosel, desabrochó a Kagome del asiento. Ella se quitó el casco y empezó a enfrentarle. Alzó una ceja inquisitiva mientras notaba que él no hacía ningún movimiento para quitarse su propio equipo.

—¿No va a saludar a mi padre? La mayoría de las personas consideran el más alto honor conocer al legendario comandante.

Mirando por encima del costado de la nave, Inuyasha negó con la cabeza ante el tremendo número de soldados reunidos.

—Parecen nerviosos.

Kagome le dio el casco.

—Nunca le podré agradecer lo suficiente lo que usted ha hecho.

—Simplemente, hágase un favor y manténgase lejos de los problemas.

Las palabras provocaron la ira en ella, pero no sobre él. Sobre la realidad amarga de su vida.

—Todo lo que hice fue irme a dormir. No debería haber nada más seguro que eso.

Cuando él habló, oyó la amargura debajo de su tono:

—Habla como una verdadera civil. Confíe en mí, princesa, esa es la cosa más peligrosa que se puede hacer… Bueno, eso, e ir a la cárcel.

Esas palabras hicieron que ella se preguntara cuántas veces habría matado a alguien de ese modo.

La produjo otro helado escalofrío.

—Gracias otra vez —susurró, queriendo alejarse de él tan rápido como fuera posible.

Se dejó caer por el costado de la nave.

Una vez que los pies tocaron el suelo, corrió hacia los brazos extendidos de su padre. Tenía el corazón ligero ahora que estaba a salvo y de regreso.

Con el cabello corto y gris, y una bien recortada barba, Shinto Higurashi era un hombre de apariencia distinguida. Pero ahora mismo, tenía círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos por falta de sueño. Él la miró ceñudamente las marcas en la cara mientras la ahuecaba la mejilla magullada con la mano.

Kagome le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—No duele.

Ella vio la duda en los ojos color café.

—El Sentella me dijo que mataron a los responsables.

Kagome tembló por el recordatorio de sus captores y su destino... no es que no lo merecieran.

—Lo hicieron.

Shinto la apretaba hasta el punto que temió que la rompería las costillas.

—Tendrás a un guardaespaldas armado en el futuro dondequiera que vayas. No sé qué poseyó al Sentella para devolverte ilesa. Pero agradezco a Dios que estás a salvo.

A salvo. Kagome le mostró una sonrisa nerviosa. Encontraba difícil creer que ella había estado dentro del mítico Centro Comando Sentella, había visto a Némesis y ninguno de los mercenarios había amenazado su vida.

Mucho.

De todos modos, no le contaría a su padre nada sobre ellos, o lo poco de lo que se había enterado. Ella les debía eso y mucho más.

Girándose, observó como Inuyasha aseguraba su dosel. No sabía nada sobre él realmente, pero por alguna razón, se preguntó si alguna vez lo vería a él o a Miroku otra vez.

_**I**_nuyasha hizo una pausa cuando se percató de que Kagome estaba observándole. Su padre continuaba agarrándola entre los brazos como si temiera dejarla ir... no es que culpara al hombre. Él haría lo mismo con su hijo si hubiera tenido uno que casi hubiera perdido. No obstante, nunca tomaría esa clase de riesgo con un hijo suyo.

A su hijo nunca le permitiría salir de su vista.

Y todavía ella le observaba...

Diablos, era la mujer más bella que alguna vez hubiera visto. Incluso en un traje de batalla que no le quedaba bien, con la cara magullada y el pelo despeinado, todavía lo dejaba sin aliento. Y por un momento, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se sentiría abrazarla...

Deja de ser estúpido. Eres un asesino, imbécil. Actúa como tal.

Expulsándola fuera de sus pensamientos, se dispuso a despegar e irse de este lugar antes de que pasara a ser un recuerdo y demostrara el dicho de Miroku. Él no pertenecía al grupo de gente decente.

Él era un animal y lo sabía.

Tan pronto como pudo, despegó.

Pero mientras el planeta diminuto se desvanecía, no podía sacarse la imagen de ella y de su padre de la mente. ¿Cómo sería sentir esa clase de amor? No tenía ni idea de eso. Aunque a veces, cuando soñaba, veía a una mujer Daiyokai, que a él le gustaba pensar que era su madre abrazándole mientras era niño. Ella le cantaba y le cepillaba el pelo apartándoselo de la cara mientras él le sonreía.

Pero eso sólo era un sueño.

Nadie alguna vez le había abrazado o cantado. Muy pocos, por decir algo, habían sido amables con él. Desprecio. Desdén. Brutalidad. Eso fue todo lo que alguna vez había conocido después de que su madre lo hubiese abandonado en un orfanato humano. Su madre ni siquiera se había preocupado lo suficiente para abandonarle allí por sí misma.

Había enviado a su personal para hacerlo.

"_Ni siquiera tu propia madre te quiso, monstruo"._ Él se sobresaltó ante el sonido de la voz cruel del Comandante Inferno en la cabeza.

Su padre adoptivo...

El hombre no había querido un hijo más de lo que su madre lo había querido. El comandante sólo había querido un legado.

Y eso fue lo que le había sido inculcado durante toda su infancia.

"Eres mi regalo para La Liga y serás leyenda".

Una leyenda que se había convertido en su maldición...

Inuyasha se burló de sus pensamientos sensibleros. ¿Qué necesitaba de la bondad, de cualquier manera? Sólo lo convertiría en un soldado débil, vulnerable.

Cosas que lo matarían. Y no tenía la intención de morir.

Se deshizo de los pensamientos melancólicos, giró la nave y se dirigió a su propio hogar aislado. Ese era el único lugar donde se sentía seguro. El único lugar donde se sentía pertenecer hasta en el pedacito más pequeño.

No tardó en alcanzar el planeta naranja y amarillo que no estaba en la mayoría de los mapas. Tenía una órbita peculiar que los ingenieros del sistema habían estimado imposible para el desarrollo. Pero servía bien para sus necesidades. Además, su casa no estaba en el planeta mismo. Estaba suspendida en la alta atmósfera donde el exterior estaba revestido con reflekakor, un mineral que lo resguardaría de aparecer en cualquier escáner.

Y con cuatro mil metros cuadrados, la casa era más que suficientemente grande como para cumplir con sus necesidades como guarida, hogar y cámara de aislamiento.

La única persona que sabía que existía era Miroku.

Lo cual, le iba bien ya que odiaba interactuar con otras personas. Y en estos momentos, había estado alrededor de ellos demasiado tiempo para un día. Necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo.

Con un zumbido pasó delante de la casa y atracó en el hangar adyacente a ella.

Presionó un botón en el tablero de mandos que cerraba el portal detrás de su nave y esperó a que el aire artificial reemplazara al mortal, el natural. Cuando el interruptor se iluminó notificándole que era seguro salir, se apeó del caza.

Tan pronto como entró en la casa, sus cuatro mascotas le atacaron con lametazos y saltos felices.

Los Nekomata eran criaturas felinas que muchos asumían que nunca podrían ser domesticadas. Le había llevado a Inuyasha mucho tiempo domesticarlos, pero al igual que con la mayoría de los seres, una vez que aprendieron que podían confiar en que nos los heriría o descuidaría, se acostumbraron fácilmente a la camaradería.

Eran el único bálsamo contra la soledad que podía permitirse. Ferozmente leales, no podían ser sobornados o vueltos en contra de él por cualquier razón, a diferencia de los humanos u otros así llamados seres civilizados. Caramba, cada día que él vivía sin que Miroku o uno de los demás en la organización le disparara por la espalda, lo consideraba un milagro.

Frotando el pelaje suave de las cabezas de los Nekomata, Inuyasha dejó caer el casco junto a la puerta. Estaba agradecido de que fuera una noche tranquila en la parte donde estaba del planeta. Con algo de suerte podría dormir un poco.

Las estrellas parpadeaban brillantemente a través del cielo claro mientras la casa flotaba plácidamente por encima del mundo gaseoso de abajo. Era un lugar pacífico, tranquilizador, que nunca fallaba a la hora de aliviarle la tensión de los músculos o a relajar los pensamientos negativos.

Había comprado el planeta varios años antes, después de decidir que estaba cansado de vivir en apartamentos estrechos dentro de ciudades ruidosas y acosadas por el crimen. No había posibilidad aquí de que alguien le encontrara. De un asesino o un oficial arrojándose por completo en la línea de fuego.

Por primera vez en su vida, podía dormir en paz y no tener que despertarse sobresaltado ante cada sonido.

Cansinamente, Inuyasha se abrió paso subiendo las escaleras de la izquierda. La cama grande y suave le dio la bienvenida. Se arrancó el lazo de la trenza, sacudió la melena y entonces cayó encima de las sábanas negras de piel.

Oh sí... Esto era lo que necesitaba en el peor de los casos. No una bailarina que lo odiaba. No el consuelo de un amigo.

Simplemente, su cama y algunas horas de sueño.

Se puso boca arriba y yació durante horas observando el cielo que tenía encima mientras ese sueño precioso lo eludía por alguna razón. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no maldecir de frustración. A pesar de la tranquilidad de los cielos, no había ninguna para su mente. Los Nekomata se acurrucaron junto a él, ofreciéndole esa paz que podían otorgar, pero eso no mantuvo sus pensamientos apartados de los lugares a los que él no quería que fueran.

Acariciándoles el pelaje, pensó en los rizos negro oscuro balanceándose mientras la elegante bailarina corría hacia su padre. Imaginaba cómo sería hacer el amor con ella hasta que ambos estuvieran doloridos durante días enteros...

Bah, era una verdadera tortura.

Mientras el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse, vio una nave en lo alto acercase velozmente. Reconoció las marcas tan pronto como vio a la estilizada nave de combate.

Miroku.

Qué extraño que él no hubiera llamado. Pero, probablemente, Miroku estaría ebrio y no pensaría. Pasaba más de lo que a él le gustaba.

Inuyasha no se movió mientras esperaba que Miroku aterrizara y entrara.

Los Nekomata oyeron el restallido fuerte de los motores de Miroku y saltaron de la cama, ansiosos de saludar a su otro amigo. Inuyasha gruñó mientras usaban su estómago como plataforma de lanzamiento.

—¡Al suelo! —Gritó Miroku desde abajo, bombardeado por los Nekomata —. ¿Cuándo vas a encadenar a estos mestizos?

Pasándose la mano por el pelo suelto, Inuyasha se enderezó. Los Nekomata saltaron subiendo las escaleras, seguidos por Miroku.

Inuyasha amontonó las almohadas a lo largo de la pared y se recostó contra ellas.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó mientras Miroku se tumbaba desgarbadamente a los pies de la cama.

—Le dije a Higurashi que estábamos copados. Ignorando lo que no quería oír, nos ofreció una tajada de dinero, a lo cual le dije que no cambiaba nada. Hizo otra enorme contraoferta, que estuve tentado de tomar y protegerla yo mismo. Podría usar uno de mis planetas, ¿sabes? Sin mencionar, que valdría la pena protegerla simplemente por ver al caramelo a solas… Mierda, podrías imaginarte _estar_ alrededor de ella día tras día...

Se detuvo a mirar a Inuyasha.

—Me pregunto si duerme desnuda... apuesto que se ducha de ese modo. Todos los días, incluso. Piensa en eso. Apostaría a que está desnuda bajo el traje.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco. Como siempre, el resumen de Miroku fue eficiente, corto y cómico. Levantó la pierna y envolvió el brazo sobre la rodilla.

—¿Qué están tramando los Probekeins?

—Quieren que los Gourans les cedan todos los derechos de Shikon a ellos. Tenías razón sobre que eso está relacionado con el arma. Parece que los Probekeins necesitan los recursos de ese puesto avanzado para terminar el explosivo.

Inuaysha frunció el ceño.

—No estaba al tanto de que hubiera surata en Shikon—su mente corrió a través de todos los elementos químicos que el arma necesitaba; el surata era el único que los Probekeins no tenían en sus propios territorios.

Miroku no hizo comentarios. Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en los codos, clavando los ojos en el veteado cielo rosa y ámbar.

—Ésta es realmente una gran vista. Deberías intentar mirarlo cuando estás bien y no languideciendo.

—Deberías intentar eso sobrio.

—Ay. Eso duele —Miroku se rió—. Estoy sobrio ahora y debo decir que no es ni cercanamente tan interesante —desvió la mirada hacia Inuyasha—. No he tomado nada en tres horas. Estoy de lo más sobrio.

—Podrías hacerlo mejor.

Miroku bufó.

—Abandonaré _mi _vicio de beber en _tu _boda.

Inuyasha se levantó, para nada divertido.

—Necesito comer.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—Espera —Miroku le llamó, deteniéndole—. Creí que querrías saberlo. Los Probekeins han aceptado el contrato por la vida de Kagome. Onigumo y Hakudoshi están designados para rastrearla.

Inuyasha se inmovilizó. Onigumo era un putz, pero era letal y cruel. Mientras que Hakudoshi… Ese bastardo estaba demente. Era brutal.

Más que eso, fue entrenado por lo mejor de La Liga y, aunque había fracasado en ser admitido como un asesino, era peligroso en extremo.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste de eso?

—De camino aquí.

Los pensamientos se volcaron en la mente de Inuyasha. Onigumo podría ser probablemente detenido.

Hakudoshi por otra parte...

Podría evadir cualquier sistema y no se detendría hasta que su objetivo estuviera mutilado y muerto. Inuyasha sabía de primera mano exactamente lo cruel e insensible que era Hakudoshi. Con mucha alegría se encargaría de hacer suplicar a Kagome una misericordia de la que carecía completamente.

Una imagen de Kagome yaciendo muerta le retorció las entrañas. Había pasado la primera mitad de su vida asesinando para La Liga y conocía demasiado bien lo que un asesino, especialmente Onigumo o Hakudoshi, la harían antes de terminar con su existencia. Parte del trabajo de un asesino debía ser hacer la matanza tan horripilante como fuera posible para intimidar a los parientes de la víctima y sus aliados.

Se odió a sí mismo por ese pasado aunque le había sido impuesto a la fuerza.

Ahora Inuyasha era un vengador, no un asesino. Cuando había dejado La Liga, había jurado que protegería a las víctimas inocentes escogidas por La Liga y otros asesinos...

No podía dejarla morir.

"No serás la ley nunca más", la voz de Miroku hizo eco en su cabeza con un argumento que habían discutido años atrás. "Dejaste eso atrás en el momento en el que te extrajiste el rastreador".

Miroku había tenido razón. No era la ley. Ahora era retribución y justicia. La retribución usualmente llegaba demasiado tarde y la justicia nunca dejaría a Kagome morir por algo que ni siquiera le concernía a ella.

Inuyasha clavó los ojos en Miroku con indecisión. No era su trabajo o responsabilidad proteger a Kagome.

Había sufrido una condena en el infierno cuando perteneció a La Liga. Estar solo con ella y no tocarla era una tortura aún peor para él que las misiones que se había visto forzado a ejecutar contra su voluntad.

La cara golpeada de Kagome fue a la deriva por su mente. Si hubieran llegado unos minutos más tarde, habría sido violada y asesinada...

En ese instante, Inuyasha tomó una decisión.

—Llama a Higurashi.

**Aclaraciones:**

**Nekomata**: es la raza a la que pertenece Kirara

En este fic Inuyasha tiene orejas normales y es uno de los cambios que mas me costo no hacer, pero hubiese sido muy raro colocarlas y después ignorarlas en los lemmos futuros

**Gouran y Probekeins:** son el planeta de Kagome y grupo de políticos malvados, no adaptado por falta de términos similares (hubiese sido realmente desconcertante para mí poner a "Tokio" como un planeta entero

Kagura: en honor a su muerte en el anime en esta adaptación formara parte de los buenos

Cualquier pregunta siéntanse libres de hacerlas y contestare en los capítulos!


	7. recuerdos tormentosos

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

CAPÍTULO 5

_**K**_agome estiró las tensas articulaciones. Esperaba poder dar una presentación decente esta noche, pero lo dudaba. No había tenido ningún tipo de paz durante las últimas cuatro noches. Cada vez que intentaba descansar, la invadían pesadillas de la muerte de su madre, junto con el recuerdo del láser cortando su propio cuerpo.

_Mátenlas a ambas._

¿Conseguiría alguna vez sacarse de la cabeza esas frías y desalmadas palabras? Ser capaz de dormir una noche completa le había llevado años de terapia después del ataque. Años de terapia para calmar los recuerdos de la sangre y el miedo.

Dos años para ser capaz de ir sola al baño.

Un año más antes de poder cerrar la puerta de una habitación, o compartimiento, mientras estaba dentro de él.

Incluso aunque su padre había perseguido y asesinado a los responsables, y pagado una fortuna en cirugía plástica para borrarle las cicatrices del ataque, no había sido suficiente.

Aquel día viviría para siempre en su interior.

Pero el día en que había cumplido los dieciséis años y, por muy poco, se había librado de un disparo en su restaurante favorito mientras celebraba otro año de su vida, había decidido que estaba cansada de vivir con miedo.

No, no podía detener a los animales que intentaban matarla. No tenía control sobre su avaricia o acciones.

Lo único que podía hacer era controlar las suyas.

_N__o_ viviría atemorizada otro día más, bajo llave y candado. Podían haberle arrebatado a su madre, pero no le quitarían la cordura o libertad. Se negaba a darles ese poder sobre ella. Aunque las cicatrices internas permanecieran, seguiría de pie y fuerte contra esos demonios.

Siempre.

Nadie volvería a hacerla sentir débil e insignificante. Nadie. No iba a ser como su madre, o como los otros hijos de la aristocracia que solo podían dejar sus seguros cuartos bajo fuertes medidas seguridad. Iba a ser normal, y a vivir su vida de la forma que quisiera. Maldita fueran esos animales.

Sin embargo las palabras eran fáciles. Vivir según ellas era lo difícil, y cada día había sido una batalla desde entonces.

Hoy era más duro que nunca. Cada sonido la hacía saltar. Cada sombra la hacía encogerse. Odiaba estar así. Pero con toda su valentía sabía la verdad. No había ningún Santuario suficientemente seguro. Ningún lugar suficientemente a salvo donde no pudieran encontrarla si querían…

_Aprovecha todo al máximo._ Ese era su mantra desde que cada segundo que respiraba podía ser el último.

Con un suspiro de cansancio fue a mirarse en el espejo, revisando el traje en busca de cualquier fallo. El vestido rojo y ajustado de lentejuelas se adaptaba a su figura haciéndola arrepentirse de la gran cantidad de dulces que había comido por la tarde, en un esfuerzo por animarse.

Todavía se sentía miserable, y ahora además tenía un trasero gordo.

Pero al menos los moretones casi habían desaparecido. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que los medios de comunicación no la hubiesen interrogado sobre su cara maltratada. Lo más probable era que estuviera oculta por la cantidad de maquillaje rojo y dorado que su traje exigía. Probablemente ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

Kagome hizo una mueca ante el espejo y regresó a su paseo nervioso.

La soledad la lleno al mirar alrededor de la pequeña y vacía habitación. Su padre pensaba que su ausencia la consolaba. Todo el mundo parecía pensar que prefería la soledad antes de una actuación, pero la verdad era muy diferente. Necesitaba la compañía en los minutos previos al baile. Sólo el sonido de otra voz podía aliviar algo de la ansiedad que la carcomía.

_¿Qué pasa si me caigo? ¿Si olvido un movimiento?_

_¿Y si mi traje se rompe?_

_Por favor, no dejes que me avergüence._

Esas dudas y miedos nunca se iban lejos.

—Uno pensaría que a estas alturas ya estaría acostumbrada a esto.

Pero no. Nunca parecía más fácil. Cada show era duro, y el miedo de arruinarlo, de que se burlaran de ella, nunca desaparecía. La peor parte era saber que todos los bailarines de la compañía querían que fallara. Algunos se reirían si cometía un error, otros disfrutarían con su humillación.

Por lo demás, la mitad de ellos contratarían a un asesino para matarla si pudieran salirse con la suya.

¿Por qué la gente tenía que ser tan cruel? Ella jamás en la vida había disfrutado del dolor de otro, y mucho menos de su tortura.

Mordiéndose el pulgar continúo paseando por la habitación. A medida que se acercaba a la puerta, oyó las voces apagadas de los guardias de su padre en el pasillo.

Sabes, no me alisté para este tipo de mierda. Soy un soldado, no una niñera para alguna zorra rica que no puede mantener su culo quejica en casa. Diablos, me gustaría que alguien tratara de matarla sólo para librarme del aburrimiento.

El otro guardia rió.

No se me ocurre una mejor forma de acabar con mi aburrimiento.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Imagina tener que acampar durante la noche en su casa. Envidio a Houyo y Aquitoki.

Yeah, me gustaría mostrarle mi vara a esa masa de bola.

Asqueada por las bromas, Kagome cruzó la habitación y rebuscó en el bolso que tenía sobre la mesa. Sacando su pequeña pistola se aseguró de que tenía la carga completa.

Cerdos dijo en voz baja, horrorizada por sus palabras. No era llorona, y aunque podía ser una zorra si la ocasión lo justificaba, no había sido nada salvo educada y cortés con ellos.

¿Por qué serían tan crueles con ella?

Por el momento no sabía en quién confiaba menos, si en los Probekeins, o en los groseros soldados de su padre. De cualquier manera no iba a tomar más riesgos con su seguridad.

Después de poner la pistola en su lugar regresó a su paseo. Era casi la hora de empezar el show. El asistente del director estaría aquí en cualquier segundo para sacarla. Podía oír a la orquesta calentando, haciendo una cacofonía ruidosa que se hacía eco hasta la habitación.

Hubo un ruido sordo en el pasillo, pero la música lo cubrió. Asumiendo que era el asistente tratando de llegar a ella a través de los guardias, se dirigió a la puerta.

A medida que se acercaba una sombra alargada cayó sobre ella.

Se le cortó la respiración al congelarse de terror. No… ella estaba a salvo aquí. No sólo por las medidas habituales de seguridad del espectáculo, sino también por los hombres de su padre que estaban en todo el lugar. Nadie podía entrar. Sólo estaba imaginando el hecho de que la sombra parecía un hombre gigante.

Era solo su paranoia asustándola. Nada más. Nada menos.

Nadie estaba aquí.

Sin embargo el terror irracional la llenó. No quería darse la vuelta, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Entonces deseo haberse escuchado.

Ojos fríos y negros la miraban desde un rostro humano que carecía de toda compasión. Una sonrisa demente torcía los labios, haciéndola ver que disfrutaba con la idea de hacerle daño.

Miró a su bolso en la mesa, junto a él. ¿Podría llegar a su blaster?

Como si pudiera leerle la mente, miró el bolso. Con un golpe del brazo, lo tiró al suelo. Dio un paso, luego se congeló cuando su blaster aterrizó a los pies de él con un pesado y desgarrador golpe.

El se rió con crueldad, recogiéndolo en una de sus manos.

Kagome corrió hacia la puerta, solo para que él la agarrara y la apartara. Rodó por el suelo, luego se puso de pie, con la belleza de un bailarín. Podía recuperar el equilibrio e inclinarse como el mejor de ellos.

—¡Guardias! —gritó, sabiendo que los soldados de fuera vendrían a su rescate.

Chasqueando la lengua el asesino negó con la cabeza.

—No pueden oírte, dulce. Están muertos.

Esas palabras resonaban en sus oídos mientras los viejos recuerdos volvían… los guardias de su madre siendo cortados en pedazos mientras ella y su madre eran arrastradas a un transporte que las esperaba. El olor de la sangre, y el primer regusto del verdadero terror.

Su respiración se hizo difícil y rápida. Todavía no estaba muerta… Mirando a la puerta supo que era la única oportunidad que tenía.

Le tiró una silla al asesino y salió corriendo.

Su mano tocó el frío pomo. Se aferró a él como un salvavidas, pero antes de que pudiese girarlo para abrir la puerta un golpe le dio en la espalda, noqueándola.

Aturdida cayó al suelo.

Desesperada quería gritar de nuevo, pero sus pulmones eran incapaces de nada más que guardar el frío y áspero aliento que retumbaba en su pecho. Se escabulló por el suelo, en un esfuerzo por poner más distancia entre ellos, mientras trataba de pensar en otra manera de salir de la habitación.

Pero no había ninguna. El pánico se abrió paso a través de ella, cegándola. No había manera de salir.

No había…

No, espera…

La ventana. Así debió haberse metido él en la habitación.

La miró.

Todavía estaba abierta.

_Puedes alcanzarla. _Era su única esperanza. Levantándose rápidamente, corrió con la intención de saltar por ella.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el asesino la agarró por el cuello y la empujó a través del tocador. Las botellas de perfume y maquillaje se rompieron, clavándosele en la espalda, desgarrándole la carne mientras él apretaba su agarre. Lágrimas de frustrado dolor brotaron de sus ojos mientras miraba al rostro insensible del asesino.

Kagome pateó y dio puñetazos, luchando contra él con todo lo que tenía. Simplemente no era suficiente.

El asesino levantó el blaster contra su mejilla, la risa torcida la llenó los oídos mientras esperaba el explosivo sonido que pondría final a su vida.

Continuara…

Las actualizaciones son cada día


	8. rescatada

CAPÍTULO 6

_**L**_a puerta se abrió con un sonoro golpe.

—Suéltala, Onigumo.

Kagome se congeló de alivio ante el profundo acento que ella recordaba tan bien. Era él…

Inuyasha.

Abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza para ver a Inuyasha tranquilamente de pie en la puerta, con los brazos afirmados a ambos lados del marco como si estuviera conversando tranquilamente con un amigo.

Su abrigo largo, recogido a ambos lados para mostrar dos blasters enfundadas y un surtido de armas que ella sólo podía adivinar. Como antes, su largo pelo platino estaba trenzado por la espalda y un par de gafas oscuras cubría su cara.

—La mataré, bicho raro —Onigumo gruñó en advertencia mientras quitaba el seguro del blaster para liberarlo.

Inuyasha no parecía afectado por el insulto ni por la amenaza, ¿y por qué iba a estarlo? No era como si el blaster estuviera presionando en contra de _su_ sien.

Él lanzó un aburrido suspiro.

—Entonces te mataré y me reiré mientras lo hago. De cualquier manera no sudaré tanto que se me caigan las pelotas. Suéltala y al menos podrás marcharte vivo. Pero esta no es una oferta permanente. Decídete rápido antes de que decida matarte sólo por sacarme una noche en que preferiría estar en casa haciendo costura.

Kagome se tragó la ambigüedad de su tono. Ella apreciaría su capacidad para mantener la calma si no hubiera sido su vida sobre la que estaban negociando.

Onigumo la miró fijamente con indecisión.

Su Blaster se alejó de su cabeza. Ella tomó un tembloroso aliento, ofreciendo una oración de agradecimiento.

—¿Crees que te temo, hibrido? —dijo Onigumo con desprecio, negándose a soltar su agarre de su garganta.

Inuyasha se movió a un lado del marco de la puerta.

—Deja de andar con rodeos, imbécil. ¿De veras crees que sería tan estúpido como para aguantar aquí hasta que tu socio llegue detrás de mí? —él chasqueó sus dedos.

Un hombre inconsciente fue empujado a través de la puerta. Onigumo maldijo.

—Realmente odio sacar la basura —Miroku se unió a Inuyasha mientras se limpiaba las manos con un paño.

Onigumo la soltó.

Kagome se frotó la garganta golpeada y se deslizó de la mesa. Ella dio un salto instintivo mientras Onigumo movía su arma hacia el par de pie en la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera apuntar a los dos hombres, dos blasters salieron de la nada balanceando sus visores en su cuerpo. Dos láseres rojos apuntándole sin agitarse, uno entre los ojos y el otro en su corazón.

—Piensa —dijo Inuyasha amenazadoramente, quitando el seguro de su blaster con el pulgar.

Onigumo dio una risa nerviosa, y levantó las manos.

—En realidad no trataba de disparales. Sólo quería ver si eran tan buenos como dicen.

—Mejor —Miroku avanzó para coger el blaster de Onigumo de su mano—. Y eso estando completamente borracho. Imagínate lo que te haría si estuviera sobrio.

Fue sólo después de que estuviera desarmado y Miroku se interpusiera entre ella y Onigumo que la luz roja de Inuyasha desapareció de la frente de Onigumo.

Con una indiferencia asombrosa, Inuyasha enfundó su arma.

—Pídele perdón a _Tara _Higurashi por arruinar su noche y podrás irte.

Los enojados ojos negros enfocaron su atención en Kagome con una promesa tácita de que volvería.

—Mis disculpas, princesa —jadeó él—. No fue nada personal.

Un frío sudor perlaba su cuerpo mientras Onigumo se inclinaba y abofeteaba a su socio para despertarlo. En cuestión de segundos, el par de asesinos se habían ido.

Su alivio por su partida dio paso a la sospecha sobre estos dos y _sus_ intenciones.

—¿Qué _estás _haciendo aquí?

—Salvarte —dijo Inuyasha distraídamente, mirando el pasillo, de espaldas a ellos.

Kagome todavía no estaba segura que el peligro hubiera pasado. El Sentella había rechazado el contrato para protegerla. Tal vez sólo la había salvado de Onigumo para poder cobrar ellos mismos la recompensa por su vida.

Miroku la miró fijamente.

—No está en shock, pero apuesto a que se desmaya antes de llegar a su casa.

Kagome abrió la boca para recordarle que no se desmayó, pero calló con el regreso al cuarto por Inuyasha.

—Aquí —Miroku le entregó un caramelo.

—No tengo hambre.

Se lo puso en la mano.

—Cómetelo. Lo necesitas. El azúcar ayudará con el shock.

Kagome lo cogió a pesar del nudo en el estómago en señal de protesta.

Miroku miró a Inuyasha.

—¿Se fueron por atrás?

—Sí. Cincuenta _dorcas _a que están preparando una emboscada cerca de mi nave.

Miroku resopló.

—No apuesto. Sé lo que son. Son demasiado estúpidos para no ser obvios y predecibles. Gah, odio acatar la ley. Lástima que no puedas matarlos donde estén.

Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza hacia Miroku.

—Deja de quejarte. Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer. Me encontraré contigo en el lugar y a la hora acordada.

Miroku devolvió el saludo.

—Desaparece y cuídate —dijo a Inuyasha en su camino hacia la puerta.

Inuyasha volvió su atención a Kagome, cuyo maquillaje se había arruinado por las lágrimas, mientras ella desenvolvía el caramelo con manos temblorosas y lo colocaba en su lengua. Quería desesperadamente consolarla, pero no sabía cómo. El puñado de veces que alguna vez había llorado, había sido apaleado por ello. Desde entonces las palabras y el tacto tierno eran extraños para él, no tenía ni idea de cómo ofrecerlo a otra persona.

Ni siquiera entendía por qué tenía el deseo.

La compasión por los demás había sido desmontada fuera de él y sin embargo ella violó la santidad de todo ese entrenamiento. La Academia de la liga se horrorizaría al descubrir que las lágrimas de una mujer podían deshacer todos sus caros programas. No es de extrañar que mantuvieran a sus asesinos encerrados.

Sus lágrimas aún brillaban en sus mejillas por donde habían arrastrado vetas de su maquillaje.

Su mano se cerró alrededor de la empuñadura de su blaster cuando la cólera le quemó por ello. Tendría que haber matado a Onigumo por el dolor que le causó.

_Odiaba esta mierda legal_.

Pero mientras Miroku estuviera con él, tenía que quedarse en el lado correcto de la ley o ver a su amigo ejecutado. Así que la escoria era capaz de vivir a pesar de que él quisiera sus tripas.

Empujando sus emociones de nuevo a la calma, Inuyasha recuperó su capa de una percha dentro de la puerta. Se la entregó a ella.

—Toma. Tenemos que irnos.

Kagome se tragó el trozo de caramelo. Por un momento, fue incapaz de comprender las palabras a través de la niebla confundiendo su mente.

—¿Te refieres a ausentarnos?

—Sí.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo que hacer una función.

Su voz sonaba vacía incluso para sí misma. Ella tenía que bailar. La gente había pagado demasiado dinero. Sus promotores nunca se lo perdonarían si decepcionaba al público por cualquier motivo.

_El show debe continuar..._

Era el único código por el que había vivido toda su vida. El único que su propio padre le había enseñado. No importaba lo que le pasara o cómo se sintiera, sus actuaciones eran lo primero.

Sin embargo, dentro de ella oyó que alguien gritaba y no podía ubicar la procedencia. Se sentía extrañamente entumecida. Como caminar en un sueño. Todo parecía ir más despacio.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en llegar al escenario...

Inuyasha la agarró del brazo mientras ella trataba de pasarle de largo. Su lucidez le preocupó. ¿Había sufrido ella un colapso por el ataque?

—Debes dejar el teatro.

—No puedo. No está permitido.

Su voz, obsesionante en su vacío, le preocupaba. Mientras que el tono era normal para él, no lo era para los demás. No para las personas que no estaban acostumbrados a ver la muerte y luchar por sus vidas.

Él quiso zarandearla. Sus vidriosos ojos de color ámbar, desprovistos de cualquier emoción. tenía razón, ella estaba en shock.

—Escucha —dijo, tratando de romper la leve sedación que su mente le había provocado —. Onigumo no está muy lejos. Si sales al escenario podrá cogerte desde cualquier parte del público. Cada minuto que nos retrasemos, estará buscando un lugar para tomar posición contra ti. _Debemos_ irnos. Ahora.

Kagome se echó a reír, sin comprender realmente sus palabras. Apartándose de su agarre, entró en el pasillo.

Su pie chocó con algo sólido.

Miró hacia abajo.

Su entumecimiento desapareció en un despertar de abrasador terror. En el suelo estaban los cadáveres de sus guardias. Sus ojos abiertos y vidriosos, la sangre roja filtrándose a través de sus uniformes y extendiéndose por el suelo de baldosas en un lío repugnante. Y en ese momento, su pasado rompió a través de ella con serrada brutalidad. Podía sentir a su madre caer contra ella cuando le dispararon. Vio su sangre entremezclarse.

El peso de su madre... Había sido aplastante...

Sus gritos histéricos hicieron eco en el pasillo cuando vio el cañón del blaster que le había disparado a ella siendo una niña. Vio la mirada fría del asesino que había tenido intención de matarla.

Una y otra vez, ella sentía el escozor de sus heridas y los gritos de su madre pidiendo clemencia...

—¡Haz que pare! ¡Por favor, haz que no continúe!

Inuyasha se estremeció ante el sonido que parecía venir de algún oscuro lugar dentro de su alma. Era de terror.

Sin pensarlo, la atrajo a sus brazos y acunó su cabeza contra su pecho para bloquear la vista de los soldados muertos.

—No mires.

Él la abrazó en silencio mientras lloraba sin consuelo. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de estar horrorizado por los cadáveres. La única emoción que el macabro espectáculo evocaba en él era ira sobre la pérdida.

Sus calientes lágrimas empapaban su camisa, provocando escalofríos en su piel. El suave perfume de flores flotando suavemente de su pelo que había sido rociado con brillo y trenzado con pedazos de cinta y encaje. Sus delgados brazos se aferraron a él en la desesperación mientras su cuerpo era sacudido por los sollozos.

¿Por qué diablos no estaba Miroku aquí para tratar con esto? Él sabría qué hacer y qué decir. En realidad una vez había tenido una esposa. Inuyasha se sentía completamente perdido y sin preparación, dos sentimientos que despreciaba.

—Todo estará bien —dijo él, confiando en que fuera eso lo que debía decir. Empezó a acariciar su espalda, y luego se detuvo, ya que no quería lastimarla. Ella era tan frágil y diminuta. Lo último que quería era que sin querer la dañara con su fuerza Daiyokai.

¿Cómo se consolarán los humanos entre sí?

Diciéndole que parara y dejarla ir no parecía correcto.

¿Qué otra cosa?

No estaba seguro, la dejó llorar mientras la abrazaba.

Kagome se agarró a Inuyasha como un salvavidas. Necesitaba la seguridad que le ofrecía, la protección. Ella encontró un extraño consuelo en sus brazos. Su corazón latía con un ritmo constante y suave en la mejilla. Estaba tan tranquilo en su interior como parecía. Un leve olor a cuero y almizcle provenía de su piel, aliviándola a pesar del terror de esta noche y su pasado.

Ella no quería morir. No así. No como esos pobres hombres en el suelo...

_¡Que alguien me ayude! _

Inuyasha apretó los dientes, cuando los brazos de ella se tensaron. Nunca en su vida nadie lo había abrazado de tal manera. Sabía que era sólo su estado emocional que la llevaba a tocarlo así.

_Estás perdiendo un tiempo valioso_.

Tenía que llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Apartándose, él sujetó sus hombros y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Tenemos que salir.

Con una respiración irregular para calmar sus deshilachados nervios, Kagome tomó su manto de su mano y lo envolvió alrededor de sus hombros. Ella apartó los ojos de los cuerpos. Por ahora, no tuvo más remedio que confiar en este extraño para conseguir adelantar a Onigumo. Inuyasha le había salvado la vida, obviamente, sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Tenían que salir de aquí.

Inuyasha inspeccionó ambas direcciones antes de entrar en el pasillo. Manteniéndola cogida de una mano y la otra sobre el blaster, la llevó a la entrada del catering para salir por la puerta de atrás y de ahí salir al borde de la acera.

Él llamó a un transporte que estaba al otro lado de la calle.

Kagome entró en el coche, empujándose tan lejos en el asiento como pudo. Sólo quería desaparecer en la oscuridad y no ser molestada o perseguida de nuevo.

Inuyasha dio su dirección al ordenador.

Ella se congeló de miedo.

—¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?

—Todos los buenos mercenarios lo saben. El Probekeins ha listado tu nombre y dirección en la última semana en sus hojas de recompensa.

Ella se agitó aún más. Durante todo este tiempo, se había engañado a sí misma pensando que estaba casi segura. Debería haber tenido mejor criterio.

Tenía el estómago revuelto, mientras pensaba en los soldados de su padre. Era culpa suya que estuvieran muertos. A pesar de que habían dicho cosas tan poco amables de ella, no se merecían lo que Onigumo les había hecho. No cabe duda de que tenían familias y habrían tenido un futuro si ella hubiera...

Kagome no podía volver allí.

El Probekeins querían su muerte y cualquiera cerca de ella podría ser la próxima víctima.

—¿No tienes miedo de estar conmigo?

—¿Miedo?

Por primera vez ella oyó emoción en su tono. Estaba lleno de incredulidad.

—El próximo asesino podría matarte por accidente.

—Permíteme asegurarte que si alguien me mata, no será por accidente. El precio que La Liga ha puesto a mi cabeza pone en ridículo al que está sobre la tuya. Por no mencionar el inmediato prestigio que le dará al mercenario matándome si uno de ellos alguna vez tiene éxito.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar con toda la aglomeración de lágrimas en su garganta. Aquí estaba sentada, junto a un auténtico mercenario, un brutal asesino si era verdad lo que contaban.

¿Por qué la estaba ayudando?

—¿Vas a matarme? —su voz tembló de la tensión y el miedo de sus palabras.

Él no reaccionó en absoluto a la pregunta.

—Si tuviera esa intención, habrías muerto incluso antes de haberme visto.

Esas palabras sin emoción enviaron un frío temblor sobre ella.

—Pero ¿por qué me proteges? Creía que los asesinos mercenarios sólo estaban motivados por el dinero.

Inuyasha pasó la mano derecha sobre su bíceps izquierdo—el lugar donde el tatuaje de La Liga estaba situado.

—No te has encontrado a suficientes de nosotros para saber qué nos motiva.

Kagome reconoció que tenía razón, pero no cambió sus sospechas.

—Evitas mi pregunta. ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

Su mano se detuvo. Él apartó la mirada de ella.

—Tal vez soy un fan.

—¿Lo eres?

—Sí.

Kagome lo miró muy sorprendida y confundida por sentir algo. Inuyasha sentado tan quieto a su lado parecía casi etéreo. Como un ángel de la muerte, sólo que en su caso, la estaba protegiendo, o al menos eso es lo que dijo. Su cabello color plata era tan pálido y suave. Como antes, las oscuras gafas ensombrecían su rostro, sin darle una idea real de su apariencia.

Él era un completo enigma. Si debía confiar en él para mantenerla a salvo cuando parecía ir en contra de su naturaleza, quería saber algo acerca de él. Algo que le hiciera parecer…

Humano.

—¿Quién eres? Realmente.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca le di importancia. Toma mucho tiempo pensar en mí mismo, y el tiempo es un lujo que no tengo.

Kagome se quedó en silencio, pensando, recordando. No pudo apartar la imagen de los soldados muertos de su mente, no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara.

—Yo maté a los guardias, lo sabes.

Sus palabras parecían suavizar algo de su rigidez.

—El Probekeins los mató.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza, dispuesta a ver la razón en este momento.

—No, ellos me protegían. Deberían haber estado en casa con sus familias, no en la línea de fuego de los Probekeins.

Inuyasha miró en su dirección.

—Eran soldados, _mu Tara_. La muerte no es más que el peligro de la profesión. Conocían el riesgo y lo aceptaron en el momento en que se pusieron el uniforme.

—¿Lo pudiste aceptar tú?

—Lo hago.

Ella frunció el ceño con su respuesta.

—¿Me estás llevando de vuelta?

Él no respondió a su pregunta.

—La muerte es el golpe final que todos nosotros tendremos tarde o temprano. Nadie es inmune, cree en mí, y esta noche la Señora los llevó a su casa. No llores por ellos, princesa. Te aseguro, que ellos no llorarían por ti.

Sus palabras cortaron a través de ella.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío?

—Soy un soldado, _mu Tara_. Las emociones son peligrosas para nosotros, por lo que nos deshacemos de ellas.

Kagome se burló.

—Eres un mercenario. Hay una diferencia.

—Es verdad. Los mercenarios están mejor pagados.

La frustración se apoderó de ella. Era del mismo calibre que Onigumo. ¿Le dispararía con su blaster a la cabeza si se le pagaba la debida cantidad de dinero?

La idea la heló.

Ella no podía confiar en él. Lo sabía. La confianza pertenecía al pasado. Ella había confiado en la seguridad de la compañía de danza para protegerla en el hotel y había sido secuestrada. Había confiado en los soldados de su padre y casi había sido asesinada. Nunca más iba a ser tan tonta.

Inuyasha tendría que ser vigilado hasta que ella supiera exactamente dónde estaban sus lealtades.

—¿Por qué estamos en un transporte de todos modos? ¿Esto no es peligroso?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—El azar es más seguro que la costumbre. Puesto que ellos no conocen este transporte, no podrían haberlo marcado o rastreado.

Marcado... un eufemismo militar para armar con una bomba. Dios, cómo odiaba estar en esta situación.

El transporte se detuvo fuera de su edificio. Inuyasha salió primero y revisó la calle antes de apartarse lo suficiente para dejarla salir.

Él la cubrió con su cuerpo al cruzar la acera y ella insertó su tarjeta llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Cuando se abrió, él la agarró del brazo para impedir que entrase en el edificio antes de inspeccionar el pasillo, luego la calle.

—Me estás poniendo nerviosa —le espetó ella con manos temblorosas, casi dejando caer la llave.

—Debes estar nerviosa.

Kagome dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Cuanto daría por tener un guardia que la tranquilizara... Entró en el pasillo y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

—Mi piso está en la planta superior.

—Lo sé.

Se enfureció. Si sabía tanto, ¿por qué no iba él primero? Oh, lo que daría por patearle el culo por su arrogancia.

—Debe emocionarte tener siempre la razón.

Ella pulsó el número de su piso.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, se enfrentó a ella.

—Puedes atacarme todo lo que desees. Me importa un bledo si te gusto o no. Pero _me respetarás, me escucharás y me obedecerás_. ¿Me entiendes?

La ira picó sus mejillas por su rápido, aunque afinado cambio de su comportamiento.

—Yo no soy tuya, no tienes documentos de propiedad. Dios mío, aún no te he contratado.

—No es necesario. Tu padre lo ha hecho.

Kagome se tensó por la confusión.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Yo estaba allí cuando Miroku rechazó la propuesta de mi padre.

—Lo hemos reconsiderado.

Su estómago se revolvió.

—¿Por qué?

Él retrocedió.

—Onigumo y Hakudoshi.

Kagome frunció el ceño. A Onigumo lo conocía, especialmente porque todavía podía sentir sus fangosas manos en ella.

—¿Quién es Hakudoshi?

—Es otro rancio mercenario asesino, _mu Tara_.

Ella apretó los dientes.

—¿Por qué me sigues llamando Tara? ¿Es un insulto?

Inuyasha se tensó por un momento.

—Es señora en Daiyokai.

—Oh —Su explicación la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Por qué él decidía llamarla así después de su grosero trato? No tenía sentido y eso ayudó a que suavizara su cólera por él.

—¿Quién es Hakudoshi? —le preguntó en un tono más suave, preguntándose qué había respecto al nuevo mercenario que motivara a Inuyasha para ayudarla después de haber rechazado el contrato. ¿Hakudoshi podría ser peor que Onigumo? Se estremeció ante la idea.

El silencio respondió a su pregunta.

Ella miró Inuyasha esperando una respuesta. Antes de que pudiera volver a preguntar, se abrieron las puertas en su piso.

Con una mano sujetando la puerta del ascensor para evitar que se cerrara, él salió un momento y revisó el corredor.

Tentada por apartarlo de un empujón y decirle "¡buh!", Kagome se apostó a sí misma que él saltaría doce pisos.

O dispararía contra ella. Como un ex-asesino de la Liga sería muy peligroso si se sobresaltaba.

Él golpeó ligeramente el intercomunicador en el oído derecho para activarlo.

—Estamos en el pasillo. ¿Alguna alerta?

Él hizo una pausa antes de permitirle a ella tomar la delantera de camino a su apartamento.

Ella llegó a su puerta y se detuvo. Había algún tipo extraño de dispositivo conectado a la ranura de la tarjeta.

—Esto ha sido manipulado.

Alguien estaba dentro de su apartamento. Podía oírlo.

El helado miedo se apoderó de ella.

Otra vez no...


	9. mis asesinos protectores

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia: **este capitulo contiene insinuaciones sexualesabsténganse menores de edad y personas extremadamente sensibles

CAPÍTULO 7

_**I**_nuyasha empujó a Kagome detrás de él, luego golpeó dos veces en la puerta del departamento de ella. Mientras ella se quedaba quieta, era todo lo que podía hacer para no aferrarlo en busca de apoyo. Estaba tan asustada que le sorprendía que sus piernas aún la mantuviesen en pie

—¿Quién es? —gruñó una profunda voz desde adentro.

Inuyasha contestó en lo que tuvo que haber sido el tono más sarcástico que ella hubiese oído jamás.

—Definitivamente no tu madre, pero estoy deseando golpear tu culo si no paras de jugar. Abre la maldita puerta antes de que me disparen en el corredor.

—Geez, que temperamento —dijo el hombre, sin embargo el tono de Inuyasha había sido de cualquier forma menos enfadado. La puerta de abrió lentamente para revelar un alto hombre Daiyokai.

Y ella quería decir a-l-t-o…

El corazón de Kagome se deslizó hacia su estomago ante la monumental forma. Había creído que Inuyasha era alto. Este hombre era una cabeza completa más alto y era el doble de ancho. Sus largos dientes resplandecieron al ofrecerle a ella una malvada sonrisa.

¿La estaba considerando su cena?

Inuyasha la cogió del brazo y la empujó pasando al hombre.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par al accidentalmente rozar contra el duro pecho del Daiyokai. El dorado que rodeaba sus ojos blancos envió un escalofrío a lo largo de su espina. Con razón Inuyasha usaba lentes oscuros. Ojos como esos eran aterrorizantes.

El Daiyokai hizo una mueca al volver al apartamento de ella y cerrar la puerta.

—¿Dónde está Miroku?

Inuyasha la soltó.

—Por su cuenta.

Kagome observó al hombre humano que preguntó por Miroku. Se reclinaba sobre su sofá con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa. Su cabello rojizo, casi tan largo como el de Inuyasha, estaba suelto y ocultaba una parte de su rostro. Parecía completamente cómodo en su hogar.

La visión la enfadó.

¿Cómo se atrevían a invadir su privacidad de tal manera y faltar el respecto a sus cosas…? Su agitación aumentó cuando el Daiyokai regresó a su sillón preferido, recogió su paquete de frituras de debajo de la mesa, y comenzó a comerlas.

Apoderándose del paquete, ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Esta es mi casa, no una casa deshabitada.

El Daiyokai miró a Inuyasha, sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Se volvió picante. —Dijo con una oscura carcajada—. Apuesto a que su carne está igualmente especiada.

Su mirada retornó a ella como si estuviera evaluándola para un platillo. Kagome retrocedió un paso, aferrando el paquete contra su pecho.

—Podrías querer devolverle la comida — dijo Inuyasha detrás de ella—. No es inteligente dejar a un Daiyokai con hambre. Si Seshomaru decide darte un mordisco, no habrá mucho que nosotros podamos hacer para detenerlo.

Seshomaru la observó con una calculada sonrisa.

Su enfado se desvaneció. Devolviéndole el paquete a Seshomaru, puso rápidamente distancia entre ellos. ¿En qué la había metido su padre? ¿Cómo podía haberla entregado a estas personas?

El hombre pelirrojo le ofreció una deslumbrante sonrisa. Era realmente atractivo.

—Sólo te están tomando el pelo. —Se levantó y le tendió la mano a ella—. Soy Shippo Kitsune y sí, mis padres fueron realmente lo bastante molestos para llamarme de esa manera.

Kagome le dio un apretón a su enguantada mano al tiempo que se percataba que este era el hombre que Miroku había querido matar cuando ellos la rescataron. Algo en los modales de Shippo le recordaba a un aristócrata. Parecía lo bastante amable como para llevarse bien con él, a diferencia de los dos Daiyokais.

Él indicó al Daiyokai que estaba comiendo la comida de ella al tiempo que volvía a tomar asiento.

—El glotón es Seshomaru.

—¿Seshomaru? —Kagome estaba divertida por la revelación.

Seshomaru se puso rígido.

—Significa asesino en Daiyokai.

Shippo rió, un profundo sonido gutural mientras echaba sus brazos por el respaldo del sofá en una postura definitivamente masculina.

—Eso quisieras. Inuyasha me dijo que significa "de hermosas mejillas".

Seshomaru le dio a Inuyasha una mirada que bordeaba el asesinato.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros, aparentemente nada preocupado por la amenaza no dicha.

—No malgastes esa mirada en mi, _chiran_. Yo no te puse el nombre y no puedo hacer nada si tu adorable madre estaba tan enferma como la de Shippo.

Kagome estaba aliviada por su disputa, que se llevó algo de la frialdad de ellos y del raro nerviosismo de ella. Seguramente no podían ser tan malos si compartían esa clase de amistad. Los hacía parecer casi normales.

Luego otra vez, normal no era exactamente el término que alguien pudiera alguna vez aplicar a este grupo.

Shippo volvió a sonreír.

—Lo siento si sobrepasamos nuestros límites. Siendo el único aquí con Seshomaru, lo alenté a buscar otra fuente de comida.

Al menos Shippo tenía modales.

—Todo está bien. —Le aseguró—. Sobre todo estoy molesta por lo que ha ocurrido y me estoy desquitando un poco con ustedes, chicos.

—Te entiendo completamente. Teniendo a alguien tratando de matarte puede arruinar hasta tu mejor día. Y realmente apesta en uno malo.

Volviéndose, quedó frente a Inuyasha. Él se reclinó contra el bar con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia Shippo, pero estaba segura de que estaba observándola a ella. Podía sentir sus ojos en ella. Si solo no estuviera usando esos condenados lentes.

¿Alguna vez se los quitaba?

—Necesito cambiarme. Supongo que no es necesario decirles a los tres que se pongan cómodos, como ya lo han hecho.

Inuyasha ni siquiera se movió.

Realmente odiaba aquellos lentes. Le hubiera encantado ser capaz de leer sus emociones y humores.

Kagome se detuvo a la entrada del pasillo y volvió a observar a los tres hombres. Estaba bastante inconforme en quitarse las ropas con extraños en su casa.

Es que le parecía… peligroso.

Miró al rostro estoico de Inuyasha.

—No tienes que preocuparte por nosotros. —Dijo él como si conociera sus pensamientos—.Seshomaru no se siente atraído por las humanas, Shippo no se siente atraído por las mujeres y yo…

Inuyasha hizo una pausa. ¿Qué podía decirle? Demasiado bien, recordaba la visión de ella en ese desgarrado y pequeño camisón que había estado llevando cuando la sacó de la nave de Jiten y Manten. Su cuerpo era flexible y firme por sus años de baile. E incluso tan desaliñada como estaba ahora mismo, aun era la cosa más sexy que hubiera alguna vez visto y en todo en lo que podía pensar era en desnudarla y saborear cada parte de ella. La deseaba más que nada.

Pero eso probablemente la asustaría hasta dejarla sin sentido.

—Yo no estoy interesado. —Finalizó.

Kagome sintió el golpe de aquellas palabras mucho más profundo de lo que debería. De hecho, no podía creer cuanto la herían.

_¿Por qué te importa lo que él piense?_

Sin embargo, le importaba. Estrechando sus ojos que ardían en su avergonzada humillación. ¡Cómo se atrevía a tratarla así delante de sus amigos cuando no había hecho nada para merecerlo! Hablando de grosería. ¿No poseía modales de ninguna clase?

Sin una palabra, alzó la barbilla de modo que no pudiera ver cuánto eso la hería y fue a su habitación.

¿Qué había estado pensando cuando lo consideró atractivo? ¡Ni siquiera era humano!

Kagome se detuvo. Ese debía ser su problema.

No, él había dicho que a Seshomaru no le gustaban los humanos y que él no estaba interesado.

Sacándose su vestimenta, la arrojó sobre la cama. Nunca había estado tan avergonzada por un rechazo. Y no era que fuera vanidosa. Lejos de ello…

Era simplemente grosero y hería.

_Recuerda, Kagome, a él no le gustan las mujeres. Duerme con Nemesis._

Pero eso no era lo que él había dicho.

Tratando de dejarlo ir, se cerró el cinto de su túnica alrededor de la cintura y entró en el corredor. Se detuvo y miró de nuevo a donde Inuyasha aun se encontraba reclinado contra el bar. Su cuerpo tembló de furia al tiempo que deseaba ser lo bastante alta para hacerlo sentir la mordida de su humor.

La piel a Inuyasha le picaba. Sabía que estaba siendo observado. Volviendo la cabeza, vio a los llameantes ojos cafés de Kagome. Bien, ella lo odiaba. El odio era una cosa con la que podía fácilmente lidiar. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le dolía el hecho de que ella lo despreciara? Debería estar feliz.

Negándose a pensar en ello, regresó su atención a Seshomaru. Oyó a Kagome entrar en el baño. Cuando el agua comenzó a correr unos segundos después, una imagen de su desnudo cuerpo acariciado por la lluvia de agua lo rondaba.

Maldición, si Miroku no tenía razón. Ella probablemente se duchaba desnuda.

En contra de su voluntad, su cuerpo respondió a ese pensamiento con una palpitante necesidad.

Lo que daría por quitarse las ropas y unirse a ella…

Shippo le frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás bien, amigo?

—Cansado. —Inuyasha regreso a su conversación sobre reforzar la seguridad que habían instalado en el apartamento—. Estaban diciendo que habían instalado un escáner en el corredor.

Shippo asintió.

—Correcto. Tenemos los scanner instalados con tu ADN, el de ella, y el nuestro ya programado junto con el de Miroku y Kagura. Seshomaru revisó el sistema de comunicaciones para evitar que cualquiera pueda acceder a éste. Los canales estarán libres si necesitan contactar con nosotros.

Inuyasha cambió su peso para evitar que sus músculos se agarrotaran.

—Aún tengo intención de usar el enlace.

—Probablemente sea lo mejor —dijo Seshomaru—. Una vez que Hakudoshi sepa que tú la estás custodiando, vendrá tras de ti con su completo arsenal.

—Estoy preparado.

Seshomaru bufó.

—Yo no sería tan arrogante. No se apegará a las reglas de la Liga y te atacará abiertamente. Él quiere tu vida más de lo que quiere la de Kagome.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros imperturbablemente. Hakudoshi era el menor de sus presentes preocupaciones. Además, tratar con ese estúpido era un suceso diario para él.

Al menos esta vez, no tendría a alguien sacándolo de encima del bastardo.

Oyó a Kagome dejar el baño. Ahogando el deseo de mirarla, focalizó sus pensamientos en su discusión.

—¿Y qué? Hakudoshi ha estado intentando matarme desde que tenía diez años.

Seshomaru se rascó su barbilla.

—Cierto, pero…

El grito de Kagome hizo eco en el apartamento.

Inuyasha se volvió frío. Sacando su blaster, corrió a lo largo del corredor hacia la habitación posterior donde su gritó se había originado. Cuidadosamente, entró en el estudio, luego se detuvo.

Con un sombrío ceño fruncido, miró el rostro sonrojado de furia de Kagome. Estaba parada en el centro de la habitación, sus manos en las caderas. No parecía haber ninguna clase de amenaza.

Bueno, nada excepto su furia.

Irritado por su injustificado chillido, él enfundó su blaster.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Qué han hecho? —ella demandó—. Mira mi habitación. —Ella gesticuló hacia los negros escudos de blast sobre sus ventanales—. ¿Cómo se atreve tu gente a entrar en mi hogar y cambiar mi mobiliario. ¿Y qué es esa cosa?

Inuyasha observó a los cobertores opacos de las ventanas.

—Es un escudo de blast.

Shippo y Seshomaru intercambiaron una cautelosa mirada.

—Olvide mencionarlo. —Shippo dijo—. Cubrimos todas las ventanas para evitar que los francotiradores vean un objetivo.

Kagome echaba humo.

—Quiero que os vayáis. Todos. ¡Fuera!

Inuyasha asintió a Seshomaru y Shippo, excusándolos. Sin decir una palabra, se fueron.

Ella continuaba mirándolo fijamente.

—También me refería a ti.

—Sé que lo hiciste. Acostúmbrate a mí. No me iré.

Ella fue directamente hacia él, sus puños cerrados fuertemente a los costados.

—Estás despedido. ¡Ahora vete!

Su audacia casi lo hacía reír. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien se había atrevido a enfrentarse a él con furia sin un arma apuntándole a la cabeza.

—Tú no me contrataste.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de par en par. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan enfadada. De hecho, era raro que ella alguna vez perdiera la compostura. Miraba a Inuyasha deseando ser Trisani y que pudiera estrellarlo contra las paredes con solo el pensamiento.

—Te quiero fuera de mi casa.

Por un breve momento, ella creyó que él había dado un respingo, pero su rostro rápidamente se volvió inescrutable. Él dejo el estudio.

La satisfacción la recorrió al tiempo que examinaba la vacía habitación. Mañana llamaría a la gente de mantenimiento del edificio para que retirara los escudos. Esta noche disfrutaría la paz de estar sola y viva.

¡Quería su vida de vuelta y tenía intención de recuperarla!

Un movimiento en uno de sus espejos captó su atención. Acercándose al cristal, reconoció a Inuyasha en su habitación de enfrente.

Estrechó sus ojos peligrosamente. No se había ido. Con una ardiente mirada, ella fue a expulsarlo de su vida. Estaba cansada de no tener control sobre nada de lo que le ocurría. Sí, ellos podrían matarla, pero a este punto estaba deseando arriesgarse por un momento de cordura.

Alcanzando la cocina, Kagome se detuvo junto al mesado, aturdida por la visión frente a ella.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Preparando la cena?

Su enfado se disolvió al observar sus fluidos y confiados movimientos. Nunca había esperado que un asesino cocinara.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo eso?

—Pensé que podrías estar hambrienta. Yo sé que lo estoy.

Kagome lo observó enjuagar los variados vegetales en el fregadero. Cogiendo la tabla de picar de la pared, sacó uno de sus cuchillos de su contenedor y testeó su filo con su pulgar.

—¿Alguna vez cocinas?

—Todo el tiempo.

Él sostuvo el cuchillo en alto para su inspección, sus facciones sin emoción.

—¿Con esto? —Finalmente hubo emoción en su tono. Fue burlón y gruñido, pero al menos había emoción.

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

Él se mofó.

—He tenido cucharas más afiladas. —Sacó un cuchillo de uno de los pliegues de su abrigo.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par ante la forma en que la luz destellaba contra la daga de titanio negro.

—¿Es eso higiénico?

—Estoy seguro que está más limpio que los tuyos. Lavo los míos con alcohol y los esterilizo, luego los guardo en herméticas fundas, no en un poroso cubo de madera que puede contener bacterias. —él golpeó el cuchillo varias veces contra la armadura de su brazo derecho en silenciosos, cortos y rápidos golpes antes de comenzar a rebanar los vegetales con un sorprendente desenvoltura.

No…

Eso no podía ser lo que creía que era…

¿Podía serlo?

—¿Viajas con una piedra de afilar en tu brazo?

Él se detuvo antes de volver a picar.

—Nunca quieres matar a alguien con un cuchillo desafilado. Lleva demasiado tiempo cortarle las arterias, o perforar los órganos, y lo hace incluso más desastroso de lo normal.

—¿Es una broma?

Él no contestó y la manera en que blandía ese cuchillo le generó un doloroso nudo en el estomago. Sí, era elegante e impresionante, pero mostraba una pericia y precisión que hacía que su sangre se congelara. Picaba rápido, la daga rebanando como una cuchilla con punta de diamante a través de todo.

Era realmente una maravilla que no se cortara sus propios dedos, de tan rápido que se movía. Sin embargo nunca perdió el ritmo. Sacó una olla y añadió hierbas, sazonando el agua.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—Realmente te ves como si supieras lo que estás haciendo.

Él dejo de picar y la miró.

—¿Qué es lo que te sorprende? Incluso los asesinos necesitan comida.

Ella ignoró su obvia pulla.

—Comida sí, pero ¿Cretoria? ¿Eso es lo que estás haciendo?

—Sí. —Terminó de picar los vegetales, luego los ubicó en la mesada.

—Así que eres un asesino y un chef.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hacia su unidad de enfriamiento y sacaba su descongelada carne. Volvió al mesado.

—Se podría decir que soy un chef asesino. Siendo Daiyokai, me agrada mi carne humana bien cocida.

—Me dijiste que no comías humanos. —Estaba segura que la mirada debajo de sus lentes oscuras era profunda.

Sin una palabra, él comenzó a rebanar la carne –esta vez con un cuchillo incluso más largo que sacó de su manga.

¿Cuántas armas tenía encima?

Kagome no estaba segura que quisiera saber la respuesta a eso.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al ver cómo giraba la daga mientras rebanaba. Cuán raro que hiciera inadvertidamente un show de eso y, por la forma en que se movía, se podía decir que lo estaba haciendo inconscientemente –sin darse cuenta cuán fuera de lo común eran sus movimientos.

¿Estaba ella segura estando a solas con él?

Seguramente su padre no lo hubiera contratado si creyera que podría ser peligroso para ella. ¿Cierto?

—¿Alguna vez te quitas los guantes? —Le preguntó Ella, tratando de distraerse de ese molesto pensamiento.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Él no respondió.

Kagome lo odiaba cuando hacía eso. Así que siguió con su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Y tus gafas? ¿Alguna vez te las quitas?

—No.

Ella apretó sus labios ante su cortante respuesta, tratando de descubrir por qué quería llevarlos en el interior.

—¿No lo hacen todo muy oscuro?

—Se ajustan automáticamente para acomodarse a varios niveles de luz.

Fascinante información… pero aún no le decía por qué los llevaba todo el tiempo.

—¿Estás avergonzado de tus ojos Daiyokais?

—Nada de mi me molesta. Pero mis ojos parecen poner incómodos a todos los demás.

—¿Incluso a Seshomaru?

Él sazonó la carne.

—Especialmente a Seshomaru.

Kagome se preguntó por sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía un Daiyokai sentirse incomodo por otro de su clase?

Ella echó un vistazo buscando a Seshomaru y Shippo que no estaban por ningún lado en su casa.

—¿Dónde fueron los otros?

—Como su alteza demandó, se marcharon.

Ella estaba un tanto sorprendida.

—¿Quieres decir que alguien realmente me escuchó?

—No te acostumbres a ello.

Sus cortantes palabras silenciaron la conversación. Ella se sintió más bien ridícula sobre su estallido y al tiempo que estaba allí parada, se dio cuenta de que estaba vistiendo nada más que una bata de baño mientras confrontaba a un completo extraño en su cocina.

—Necesito vestirme.

Inuyasha soltó un gran suspiro cuando ella lo dejo. _Gracias. _La baja apertura del frente de su bata le había causado bastante incomodidad. Desde que había llamado su atención hacia el estudio, lo único que había realmente notado eran las pequeñas gotas de agua pegadas en la profundidad de la hendidura entre sus pechos.

Agua que quería lamer de su piel de la peor manera.

_¡Detente!_

Le ordenó a su mente mantenerse en sus asuntos y no en el cuerpo de Kagome. Para ayudar a centrarse en su objetivo, prendió el reproductor de música ubicado en la pared de la cocina. Al terminar de poner la carne y los vegetales dentro de la olla, oyó a Miroku en su oído diciéndole que estaba afuera en el corredor.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

Kagome vino corriendo de su habitación, abrochándose los últimos tres botones de su blusa. Él gimió interiormente, arrepintiéndose de haberle dicho que no estaba interesado en su cuerpo. Sin duda, ella pensaba que podía correr alrededor desnuda y no excitarlo.

Esta iba a ser una larga misión.

Poniendo a su cuerpo de nuevo bajo su rígido control, Inuyasha se acercó a la puerta, preparado solo por si acaso.

Kagome la abrió, dejando pasar a Miroku y a su padre.

—Gracias a Dios. —El comandante la atrajo a sus brazos y la sostuvo cerca—. Cuando vi los cuerpos, estuve aterrado de que estuvieras herida.

El rostro de ella empalideció antes de mirar a Miroku, luego a Inuyasha.

—Afortunadamente Inuyasha y Miroku estaban allí para salvarme.

Shinto la soltó y miró a Inuyasha.

—Pensé que ustedes iban a esperar hasta mañana para comenzar su protección.

_Ustedes… ¿_Podía haber más aborrecimiento en la forma en que dijo la palabra?

Inuyasha tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un recordatorio sarcástico de que ambos eran servidores –aunque para ser justos, dado sus pasados, eso era un milagro.

—Si hubiéramos esperado, ahora ella estaría muerta.

El presidente se tensó antes de regresar su atención a Kagome.

—Quería contarte sobre esto, pero estaba esperando hasta después de tu acto. No quería disgustarte.

—No estoy disgustada.

Inuyasha puso sus ojos en blanco, agradecidamente ellos no podían ver el movimiento detrás de sus lentes. No estaba disgustada… sí, claro. Estaba más que preparada para matarlos a todos ellos.

Shinto le dirigió a ella una sonrisa. Miró de nuevo a Inuyasha con un ceño sombrío.

—Tengo dudas sobre esto. Le advertí a Némesis, ahora les advierto a ustedes. Si algo llega a sucederle a ella, no descansaré hasta que haya destruido a cada miembro de La Sentella.

Inuyasha tuvo que apaciguar la urgencia de realizar un gesto obsceno ante una amenaza que era tan absurda como innecesaria. Si la Liga no podía matarlo, un presidente Gourish más que seguro que tampoco.

—Somos profesionales entrenados. Kagome está más segura con nosotros de lo que alguna vez podría haber estado con ustedes.

Shinto entrecerró los ojos de una manera que hizo que Inuyasha quisiera golpearlo.

—Es mejor que lo esté. Tengo intención de mantener contacto constante. —Le dio a su hija otro fuerte abrazo—. Odio tener que irme, pero necesito regresar a la base y enfrentarme a los periodistas y el papeleo sobre lo que ocurrió esta noche. Si me necesitas, llámame.

—Lo haré. —Prometió ella, besando su mejilla.

—Te contactaré cuando llegue a casa. —La soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Te quiero, bebé.

—Yo también te quiero, papá.

Él le besó la ceja a modo de despedida.

Kagome sentía dolor al tiempo que su padre la dejaba sola con dos hombres de los que no estaba segura. Su corazón pesaba, cerró la puerta con llave, luego frunció el ceño ante la burlona expresión del rostro de Miroku mientras él caminaba hacia Inuyasha.

—¿Qué infiernos fue esa actuación? —le preguntó Miroku.

—Creo que es algo llamado preocupación paternal.

Miroku frunció el ceño ante su vasta explicación.

—¿Qué…? ¿Estás seguro? Creí que esa basura era un mito.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—No, realmente. Lo vi una vez en un documental. Fue fascinante. Créelo o no, hay personas allí afuera que realmente tiene sentimientos por su progenie.

—Jódete. No hay manera. Estás jodiendo con mi cabeza de nuevo, ¿cierto?

—No. Lo juro. Lo acabas de ver con tus propios ojos. No inventé esa mierda.

Miroku se estremeció.

—Sí pero realmente destroza mi concepto del orden natural del universo. ¿Amor paternal? ¿Qué es lo que sigue? ¿Miembros que vuelven a crecer? ¿Revocación genética de cambios?

Kagome le dio a Miroku una irritada mueca.

—¿No se preocupan vuestros padres por ninguno de vosotros?

Miroku arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué padres?

Una ola de aprehensión recorrió a Kagome ya que podría haber sido insensible con ellos.

—¿Están muertos?

—Ten cuidado —dijo Inuyasha, regresando a la cocina—. Podrías no querer una respuesta a esa pregunta.

Ella trató de entender su criptica respuesta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Miroku se rió malvadamente.

—Kip no nació, lo hicieron.

Ahora estaba completamente confusa.

—¿Quién es Kip?

Miroku indicó a Inuyasha con su pulgar.

—¿Fuiste de probeta?

Inuyasha alzó la mirada de sus preparaciones para la cena.

—Miroku tiene un trastorno cerebral que le hace mentir la mayor parte del tiempo. Ignóralo.

Miroku bufó.

—No miento. Simplemente digo la verdad creativamente.

Así que Inuyasha no era un bebé probeta. Esto realmente no tenía ningún sentido para ella.

—¿Pero ninguno de los dos tiene padres?

Inuyasha puso una tapa sobre la olla.

—Están muertos.

—¿No es lo que pregunté al principio?

Ellos la ignoraron al tiempo que Miroku tomaba asiento en uno de los altos bancos de su barra de la cocina.

Inuyasha le dio un vaso de zumo de spara.

—¿Vas a quedarte para cenar?

Miroku la miró a ella.

—¿Te importa?

Wow, Miroku tenía modales. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

—No —dijo ella, sorprendida por la honestidad de la afirmación. Por alguna razón, a ella le agradaba Miroku pesar de su nada ortodoxa apariencia. Su cabello negro estaba recogido hacia atrás en una cola baja. Sus profundos ojos azules estaban delineados con negro, dándole la apariencia de una fiera bestia embrujada. Sin mencionar que tenía un pequeño ornamento en su fosa nasal izquierda que hacia juego con dos pequeños garfios en su oreja izquierda.

No era definitivamente el tipo de hombre que le atraía, pero tenía que admitir, que era extrañamente atractivo.

Él tomó un sorbo del jugo y maldijo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Veneno?

Inuyasha se tomó su áspero tono con calma.

—No puedes vivir a base de alcohol.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—¿Quieres morir? —Inuyasha volvió a empujar el jugo hacia Miroku—. Bébelo y deja de maldecir.

Miroku volvió a articular esas palabras en silencio burlonamente y añadió un extremadamente obsceno insulto.

—Sabes, eres un poco peludo para ser mi madre. —Sacó una pequeña petaca y la añadió al jugo.

Inuyasha soltó un profundo y fiero gruñido que realmente la asustó.

Miroku lo ignoro al tiempo que bebía el jugo mezclado con alcohol.

—Mucho mejor.

Inuyasha volvió a cocinar, pero había un tic en su mandíbula que traicionaba el enfado que estaba haciendo un increíble trabajo en ocultar.

Kagome cambió su mirada a Inuyasha al tiempo que él hablaba con Miroku. Él parecía mucho más cómodo con Miroku de lo que había estado con sus otros dos amigos.

Al hacer Miroku otra broma, ella se percató de que Inuyasha nunca sonreía o reía. No podía recordar haberlo visto hacer una de las dos cosas.

¿Qué podía llevarse la risa de alguien?

Entrenamiento militar severo. Como su padre. Él también reía rara vez.

Pero a diferencia de Inuyasha, lo hacía ocasionalmente.

Su pecho se tensó al pensar en la vida que Inuyasha debía de haber tenido. Sin padres, sin risa, un asesino de la Liga. En verdad, era un milagro que aun estuviera vivo. La expectativa de vida normal de un asesino en el trabajo era de cinco a seis años. A lo sumo. Rara vez llegaban a la edad de treinta años.

Nunca lo hacía a la de treinta y tres.

Sin embargo él parecía tener un año o dos más que eso.

Ella se sentó junto al banco de Miroku.

—Por curiosidad, ¿por qué me están reteniendo aquí? —Era en contra del protocolo militar. En el pasado, cuando no estaba protegida por su padre, había sido llevada a una ubicación segura.

Inuyasha tomó un sorbo de su jugo antes de responder.

—Cuando estás siendo cazado con el alcance en el que lo estas siendo tú, no hay un lugar realmente seguro. Eres famosa, lo que lo hace más difícil esconderte. Mejor es mantenerte donde tienes la ventaja de conocer el terreno y estés más cómoda.

—Sin mencionar, que te estamos usando como carnada.

Inuyasha alzó su cabeza hacia Miroku.

—¿Estás tan borracho?

Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Qué? ¿No se suponía que se lo dijera?

Kagome estaba horrorizada.

—¿Soy una carnada?

—No, no eres una carnada. Ignora al alcohólico cuya visión de la realidad está distorsionada por sus alucinaciones causadas por una lesión cerebral. Lo que los psicólogos han descubierto es que las personas en tu posición se las arreglan mejor mientras haya la menor interrupción posible en su rutina.

Kagome tragó en seco.

—Sin mencionar que ambos sabemos la verdad que ninguno de ustedes está diciendo.

—¿Y esa es?

—Que no soy nada más que una _waco_. —Era un término de asesino que quería decir un cuerpo caminante—. No voy a sobrevivir la noche, ¿cierto?

Continuara…

Debido a problemas me tarde en actualizar así que como recompensa dos capítulos en un día

Gracias por leer a:

Inuykag4ever

ChistyM


	10. misterios y panico

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene insinuaciones sexuales

CAPÍTULO 8

Inuyasha se inmovilizó ante el miedo frío de su voz. Tocó una parte de él que había olvidado que existía.

Su corazón.

Y, por alguna razón que no podía nombrar, quiso consolarla.

─Sobrevivirás, _mu Tara._ Nos aseguraremos de eso.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas, lo cual fue una cosa más que admiró en ella. La mayoría de las veces, ella tenía más control de sus emociones que cualquier civil del que alguna vez hubiera estado cerca.

─No puedes garantizar eso. Me lo dijiste tú mismo. Incluso tú estás viviendo tiempo prestado, esperando que uno de ellos te mate.

Miroku le agregó más alcohol a su vaso.

─¿Y tú dijiste que _yo_ la asustaba? Demonios, capullo. Eres socialmente torpe hasta el extremo.

─ Miroku…

Él ignoró la advertencia de Inuyasha.

─No te preocupes, princesa. Hemos estado viviendo de ese modo toda nuestra vida. No hay nada que ellos puedan hacer para atraparnos. Si lo hicieran, ya estaríamos muertos.

Inuyasha inclinó su cabeza hacia Miroku.

─Nací luchador y hemos cableado este sitio hasta tal extremo que sabremos si una cucaracha no invitada visita un apartamento diez pisos más abajo. Sin mencionar que tenemos salidas estratégicas para cualquiera y todos los panoramas. No nos tendrán sin matarnos y, créeme, no estamos a favor de hacer felices a nuestros enemigos y morir aquí.

Miroku se rió.

─Condenadamente de acuerdo. Tenemos demasiada gente que continuar mandando al cuerno.

Ella le miró ceñudamente.

─¿Realmente no tienes miedo?

─No ─Inuyasha contestó honestamente.

Miroku señaló con su cabeza hacia Inuyasha

─La muerte es simplemente un nuevo comienzo... Al menos en mi religión. Y la ebriedad extrema ayuda.

A Kagome no le hizo gracia su sarcasmo.

─Para la mía, también, bueno, la parte de la religión no la del alcohol, pero no tengo ninguna prisa en conocer a mi hacedor ─dejó salir un aliento cansado─. No veo cómo pueden llevar la vida que llevan.

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

─Hay un viejo dicho Miatsu. Nunca estás más vivo que cuando caminas de la mano con la muerte.

─O te arrastras dentro de una botella y permaneces allí.

Él encontró la mirada de Inuyasha.

─Sí, bueno, no es mi muerte la que me molesta.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes como si sintiera el dolor de su amigo. No, fue la pérdida brutal de su familia la que lo obsesionaba y por lo que Inuyasha no podía culparlo del todo. Miroku había sido obligado a pasar a través de una picadora de carne de por vida. El hecho de que el hombre todavía pudiera levantarse y lograra pasar un día sin volarse la tapa de los sesos lo asombraba. Era una llamada que esperaba diariamente recibir y tenía más respeto por la supervivencia continua de Miroku de lo que alguna vez había tenido por cualquier otra cosa.

Desvió la mirada hacia Kagome y, por su cara, pudo decir que comprendía el tono de Miroku y tuvo la educación de no cuestionarle sobre eso.

Ella tragó mientras jugueteaba con el anillo en su dedo.

─Lamento realmente la manera en la que exageré por los escudos. Es sólo que no me gusta sentirme atrapada y por no poder ver fuera. . . No tenéis ni idea de cuántas veces he sido atrapada dentro una caja en mi vida. Sé que es para mí protección. Pero eso no significa que tenga que gustarme ─levantó la mirada hacia Inuyasha─. Prometo que no ocurrirá de nuevo… seré más cooperativa en el futuro.

Miroku empujó a un lado el vaso y comenzó a beber directamente de su petaca.

─No te preocupes por eso. Estamos acostumbrados a recibir instrucciones para jodernos a nosotros mismos. Y por eso es que a la gente en verdad le gustamos. Deberías oír lo que dicen nuestros enemigos.

Inuyasha no hizo ningún comentario. No había necesidad de hacerlo. Comprendía por qué había exagerado Kagome. Según su archivo, había sido secuestrada a la edad de ocho años y mantenida dentro de un contenedor subterráneo durante doce días con su madre, después de que ésta hubiera sido brutalmente torturada enfrente de ella. Una vez que su padre hubo pagado a sus secuestradores, habían matado a su madre y le habían hecho tres quemaduras a Kagome antes de dejarla para que muriera. El archivo explicaba que ella todavía no podía estar en total oscuridad.

Era gracioso cómo las cicatrices internas nunca sanaban. Eran los recuerdos del pasado. Pero él sabía eso mejor que nadie. Y no era como si no tuviera suficientes excentricidades propias. Él no iba a culparla por las de ella.

Él le dio un plato a Miroku.

─Pon algo en tu estómago para que absorba el alcohol antes de que ardas espontáneamente por los vapores.

Miroku se rió.

─Sí, sería una maldita vergüenza volar mis órganos internos por toda tu camisa nueva.

─No sería la primera vez _que _ocurriera.

A Kagome le maravilló que pudieran bromear sobre semejantes cosas horribles.

─Saben, eso no tiene nada de gracia.

Miroku bufó.

─Bebé, es reír o llorar y llorar se lleva demasiada energía. Si no puedes encontrar humor en los montones de mierda de tu vida, realmente te volverás miserable.

Inuyasha chocó su vaso contra la botella de Miroku en un brindis silencioso.

Kagome tomó su plato y se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de encontrar la paz durante el caos que éstos dos parecían haber encontrado. El hecho que pudieran llegar a un acuerdo con eso… Rezaría para poder ser tan afortunada.

─Así que ¿van a quedarse dentro de mi apartamento y no fuera, en el pasillo, con los guardias de mi padre?

Miroku se mofó.

─Sabes, esa es la forma más patética de proteger a alguien ─en falsete agregó─. Por favor, protege mi vida quedándote afuera para que cuando entren y me maten no los puedas oír ─negó con la cabeza─. Quieres vivir, ¿verdad?

─Claro que sí.

─Entonces, estaremos donde tú estés, el baño sería la única excepción… a menos que estés en público, entonces tendríamos que tomar precauciones adicionales de custodia.

─Grandioso ─dijo, sintiéndose atónita por esa razón─. No más privacidad.

Inuyasha puso a un lado su bebida.

─No te preocupes. No te molestaremos. Simplemente, simula que no estamos aquí.

Mirando su cuerpo enorme y hermoso, ella comprendió que era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Él y su tripulación tendían a tomar una buena cantidad de espacio y ella no estaba acostumbrada a tener a nadie en su apartamento. Éste, era su santuario lejos del mundo y le gustaba tenerlo para sí misma.

Pero como su padre decía, la vida consistía en hacer ajustes. Y su vida acababa de ser seriamente alterada.

Kagome hablaba con su padre por el tele link seguro cuando Miroku se despidió. Inuyasha escuchó su voz suave, la cual estaba puntuada por risas leves ocasionales, yendo a la deriva desde su cuarto. Sus tonos sedosos y dulces lo atravesaron. Acostumbrado a las voces impasibles de asesinos o a los barítonos profundos de los hombres, nunca había notado hasta este momento cómo sonaba una voz femenina en una conversación.

No, no era enteramente verdad. Había habido un puñado de mujeres a las que había escuchado cuando era más joven. Y Kagura, pero su voz era inusualmente profunda como la de un hombre. Habían pasado decenios desde que había oído a una mujer típica hablándole a alguien. Era diferente a las conversaciones entrenadas en las emisiones de vídeo, incluso las entrevistas. Ésta era natural. Una voz llena de emoción verdadera y espontánea.

Y estaba justo en el cuarto de al lado...

_Como si eso importara para ti._

_Mete tu cabeza en el trabajo_, tonto.

Porque si no lo hacía, ella moriría. Ambos lo harían.

Con ese pensamiento primero en su mente, rescató su portátil de la bolsa que Seshomaru le había dejado en el apartamento.

Inuyasha tomó asiento en el sofá. La risa de Kagome ondeó otra vez, distrayéndole. Tenía la risa más increíble. Ligera y suave.

_Ponte a trabajar, pene._

Sacudiendo la cabeza, encendió su ordenador y enfocó su atención en lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Sus pensamientos regresaron a su trabajo, sacó su guante para escanear sus huellas digitales y poder encenderlo.

Y otra vez, su voz suave captó su atención y lo endureció instantáneamente.

_Dispárame…_

Tal vez, debería haber asignado el deber a Miroku de vigilar esta noche. Si tan sólo Miroku no hubiera hecho planes con Kohaku. Pero debido a que él rara vez se tomaba tiempo libre, Inuyasha le había dado la noche. Sin mencionar, que Miroku estaba usando la noche para su "otra" compañía.

Maldita misión.

Se había pasado la cena entera deseándola, sintiendo su presencia junto a él. Si tan sólo no le hubiera dejado tocarlo en el teatro, podría haber sido capaz de concentrarse mejor. Habiendo sentido su toque, era difícil sacarlo de su mente. Estaba marcado a fuego en su memoria como un sello punzante.

Inuyasha se burló de sí mismo. ¿A quién estaba tratando de engañar? No importaba que ella le hubiera tocado. Desde la primera actuación en la que él la había visto hacía tres años, había rondado sus sueños como un fantasma acechando para robar su alma podrida.

Dondequiera que fuera, ella no estaba nunca demasiado lejos de sus pensamientos.

Lo jodido de todo era que, en realidad, no podía librarse de verla u oírla.

Olía el dulce perfume de su cuerpo. Suspiró pesadamente, esperando poder pensar un poco en la manera de aclarar su cabeza que no implicara remover partes de su cuerpo.

Después de algunos minutos, ella terminó su llamada y entró en la sala con una cálida sonrisa en su cara mientras miraba en su dirección.

_Mátame._ . .

La sangre de Inuyasha se calentó en respuesta a su gentil expresión. Nadie, nunca, le había mirado de esa manera.

Como si ella estuviera alegre de verlo.

Ella recorrió la mirada por la habitación con un ceño.

─¿Se ha ido Miroku?

─Sí.

Eso no pareció complacerla.

─Pensé que habría más de uno para protegerme. ¿No es ese el protocolo estándar?

Sí, para _una _persona _normal._

Él no era normal, en ningún sentido de la palabra.

─Créeme, soy más que suficiente para mantenerte a salvo.

No hubo arrogancia en esas palabras. Fue simplemente una simple declaración de hechos.

Kagome hizo una pausa ante su silla favorita, ante Inuyasha y su actitud rígida. Finalmente, se había quitado su abrigo largo y lo había doblado justo donde ella había pensado sentarse. Qué extraño que pareciera aún más formidable sin él.

No era una cosa muy fácil de hacer...

Tal vez, tenía razón acerca de no necesitar a nadie más. Se veía más que capaz de derribar a un ejército entero con una sola mano. Ahora, finalmente podía ver el contorno lleno y rasgado de su cuerpo... Y la presencia de más armas.

Dagas y cuchillos estaban mecidos en fundas de hueso de cadera a cadera, rodeando la espalda. Más fundas estaban pegadas a sus muñecas y su bíceps, enfrente y atrás, junto con los dos barreneros. No había duda de que había más armas en sus pantalones y botas. Y él parecía inconsciente de todas ellas.

Un temblor la recorrió.

Mientras intentaba recoger su abrigo, miró ceñudamente ante su peso increíble. ¿Cómo lograba llevarlo puesto tan cómodamente? Ella apenas podía levantar una manga. Tenía que estar forrado de armadura, y un destello de plata le dijo que había incluso más armas escondidas dentro de sus pliegues.

Inuyasha se puso en pie y lo cogió con una mano antes de ponerlo a su lado en el sofá. Eso, también, era impresionante.

Ella arqueó una ceja ante el tintineante sonido que el abrigo había hecho.

─Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuántas armas hay en esa cosa?

─Las suficientes como para hacerme feliz.

Kagome no estaba divertida por su respuesta brusca.

─Así que, ¿hay alguna parte de ti que no sea un arma mortal?

Él se sentó de nuevo antes de contestar.

─No. Incluso mi ingenio es afilado.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco ante su seco comentario sarcástico, Kagome fue un poco más respetuosa con él y su fuerza mientras tomaba asiento. Las palabras horrendas de su padre hicieron eco en sus oídos. Le había advertido de la ferocidad de los Sentella, diciéndole que permaneciera alerta y lo llamara si tenía alguna sospecha hacia ellos. Aunque sabía que eran los mejores para protegerla, todavía no confiaba completamente en ellos y había dejado a sus propios guardias por todo la calle exterior y patrullando la parte interior de su edificio.

Por si acaso.

¿Y quién realmente podría culparlo de ser paranoico? A pesar de lo que Inuyasha había dicho antes, todos ellos eran mercenarios cuya única lealtad era la moneda corriente.

Observando a Nykyrian de cerca, intentó leer sus pensamientos. ¿La delataría? ¿O la mataría él mismo? ¿Podría tener esa sangre fría?

_Por supuesto que podría._

Y aún quería creer que él era mejor que eso. Que él tenía alguna fibra moral oculta debajo de esa fría fachada y montaña de armas.

Las propias palabras de Inuyasha fueron a la deriva a través de su mente.

_Las emociones son expulsadas de nosotros durante el entrenamiento._ Aún así, ella se rehusó a creer que él careciera completamente de sentimientos. Si eso fuera verdad, ¿la habría consolado mientras lloraba? A él no le habría importado lo suficiente como para molestarse siquiera.

Sus dedos enguantados volaban sobre el teclado de contacto mientras trabajaba con sólo un susurro del ligero teclear.

Una sonrisa malvada curvó sus labios mientras estudiaba el hermoso cuerpo del hombre que parecía inconsciente de su presencia. Ella había estado alrededor de muchos hombres que constantemente trabajaban para mejorar su aspecto físico, pero ninguno de ellos, alguna vez, la había atraído tanto como él lo hacía.

Un hombre que debería repugnarle.

Incluso había algo en él que la llamaba como si fuera un niño herido necesitando consuelo. Kagome casi se rió en voz alta ante el pensamiento. Estudió a Inuyasha, su tensa mandíbula, sus facciones vacías. El epítome del fiero soldado y letal asesino.

No, no parecía haber nada en él cercano al dolor o a la necesidad.

Así que ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera?

─¿En qué estás trabajando? ─finalmente preguntó.

Él gruñó una baja advertencia en su garganta que la hizo inquietarse un poco.

─Tengo mucho trabajo que terminar. No estoy aquí para ser sociable. Estoy aquí sólo para protegerte. Ignórame y ocúpate de tus asuntos como si no estuviera, incluso en el cuarto.

Ella arqueó una ceja ante ese comentario ridículo.

─¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto espacio ocupas? En caso de que se te haya escapado notarlo, no eres exactamente pequeño o fácil de ignorar.

Ella podía haber jurado que vio una esquina de su boca torcerse como si casi hubiera sonreído. Pero él no dijo nada en respuesta.

Kagome entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su pierna y apoyó su barbilla sobre su rodilla. Observó sus dedos voladores, asombrada de que pudiera mecanografiar y hablar al mismo tiempo.

─Pero ya que estás aquí…

Sus dedos dejaron de moverse, el silencio repentino hizo eco alrededor de ella, aumentando su incomodidad.

─Sólo pensaba que podrías contarme algo de ti mismo. Podríamos terminar pasando días juntos, semanas incluso, y yo...

─Bien ─la espetó, interrumpiéndola.

Kagome escondió su sonrisa triunfante detrás de su rodilla, pero estaba segura de que sus ojos resplandecían de travesura.

Inuyasha se recostó y, defensivamente, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

─Si distraerá tu mente, te dejaré hacerme ocho preguntas. Después de eso, nunca más me preguntarás nada sobre de mi pasado, o mis colegas, permanecerás quieta y me dejarás terminar lo que estoy haciendo.

Las palabras afiladas y cortantes la molestaron. Clavó los ojos en él, intentando pensar en cosas que le dieran un conocimiento básico de qué clase de persona era él.

─Vale ─dijo mientras pensaba en la primera─. ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

─Una, Inferno.

Ella jadeó de sorpresa por el apellido que menos había esperado oír. No hubiera estado más sorprendida de encontrarse con que él fuera un príncipe real.

─¿Igual que el Comandante Naraku Inferno universalmente famoso y aclamado?

En La Liga, ese nombre acarreaba más prestigio que el de todos los presidentes y familias reales de todos los Sistemas Unidos combinados. El difunto comandante era una leyenda reverenciada por todos.

─Dos, sí.

─¿Él era tu padre?

Ella pensó que había notado sus dientes apretarse antes de contestar.

─Tres, sí.

Kagome dio un bufido impropio de una dama.

─Eso no es justo. Deberías haber dicho eso cuando hice la segunda pregunta.

Él se encogió de hombros en una manera irritante de desinterés.

─Sé más específica. Cualquier pregunta cuenta.

_Oh, ese pequeño moco_...

Pero discutir con él no tenía sentido. Lo único que sabía sobre él… es que era testarudo en demasía.

Kagome se sentó durante un minuto, reconsiderando la poca información que Kanna le había dado mientras había estado en la base de Sentella.

─Si él era tu padre, ¿por qué dejaste La Liga?

Esta vez, definitivamente vio el tic feroz en su mandíbula mientras sus facciones se endurecían.

─¿Por qué estás tan segura de que estaba en La Liga?

Kagome tragó ante el tono duro y mortal. En ese momento, podía fácilmente imaginarlo desgarrando a alguien en pedazos y no tenía ningún deseo de que ese alguien fuera ella o Kanna.

─Vi parte del tatuaje en la muñeca. Es cierto, ¿no es verdad? ¿Eras un asesino de La Liga?

Algo de la tirantez dejó sus labios, y ella se preguntó por qué.

─Cuatro, sí.

Kagome estaba cansándose de que él numerara sus respuestas.

─¿Sabes?, podrías intentarlo y ser un poco más amigable.

─No se me paga para ser simpático. Se me paga para matar.

Un nudo de temor cerró su garganta ante el pensamiento.

─¿Te gusta matar? ─preguntó, su garganta volviéndose más apretada por el latido del corazón.

Kagome presenció la primera respuesta emocional verdaderamente visible de él... se puso completamente rígido y tenso. No había una mala interpretación en furia, aún cuando la contuvo bien. Cerró el ordenador con un chasquido abrupto y lo echó a un lado.

Sin una palabra, salió de la habitación.

Kagome se sentó en su silla durante varios minutos, preguntándose sobre su reacción. Dado que él sacaba el tema de sus asesinatos tantas veces, ¿por qué le molestaba su pregunta?

Iba a descubrirlo.

Él estaba en frente de los escudos anti-explosión en su estudio. Ella le observó desde la entrada mientras él deslizaba su mano sobre los paneles plásticos como buscando un hueco. Parecía estar ambivalente de nuevo.

─Me dijiste que contestarías mis preguntas.

Él dejó caer su mano.

─No esperaba que preguntaras eso.

─¿Por qué no?

Inuyasha cruzó la habitación con ese poderoso y dominante modo de andar para colocarse delante de ella. Por un momento, pensó que podría tocarla, pero él permaneció a menos de un metro de ella… lo suficientemente cerca como para calentarla con su calor corporal. Con un intangible muro tan grueso al derredor de él, ella no se atrevió a extender la mano y tocarlo o, incluso, dar un paso más cerca.

─¿Por qué te importaría cómo me haga sentir cualquier cosa? ─su tono bajo parecía, de alguna manera, indagando.

─No sé, sólo lo hago.

Él se dio la vuelta y cambió de tema.

─¿Practicas aquí dentro?

Kagome miró ceñudamente ante la pregunta inesperada, curiosa sobre lo que la motivaba.

─Sí.

Él caminó hacia los espejos y tocó su lugar favorito en la barra de estiramiento. Ella la había usado tanto que había una leve depresión en la madera por su tobillo y una mancha permanente por los aceites de su piel.

─¿Disfrutas lo que haces?

─Por supuesto.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

─Esa fue una respuesta bien ensayada. Dime, honestamente, ¿te gusta la rutina que haces? ¿La disciplina, las horas y horas de ensayo, los promotores exigentes, las adaptaciones, los otros bailarines que te envidian, los medios de comunicación que critican cada movimiento que haces y toda la mierda que acompaña cada función? ¿Te gusta realmente lo que haces?

Kagome apartó la mirada. No, ella odiaba eso. Ni siquiera podía comer lo que quería por miedo a ganar algo de peso. . . O igual de malo, perderlo. Una vez que los trajes habían sido creados, eran multados pesadamente si ganaban o perdían más de dos kilos.

Y ella se pesaba cada día.

Todo lo que hacía en público era escudriñado. Todo lo que pasaba en privado era forraje para el molino público.

Luego estaban todas las ampollas y músculos lastimados. Los calambres y desgarrones. Las dudas y miedos. Lo peor de todo, los amigos calumniosos y de dos caras.

Ella odiaba cada pizca de eso. Pero no estaba a favor de dejar a este desconocido conocer su infierno privado. Así que ella contestó con la verdad.

─Bailar era todo lo que alguna vez quise hacer.

Su agarre se puso tirante en la barra.

─¿De verdad? ¿O lo haces porque alguien lo esperaba? ¿Porque te entrenaron para hacerlo?

Un escalofrío reptó lentamente por su espalda.

─¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y la afrontó.

─Las fotos y los premios que tienes en la habitación principal en tus estantes. La mayor parte de ellos son de ti de niña, vestida para recitales de baile con gente aplaudiéndote o de ti sosteniendo los premios que tan orgullosamente exhibes. No te ves lo suficientemente mayor, en ninguna de ellas, como para decidir tomar esa forma vida. Y por la cantidad de ellos, dudo que alguna vez tuvieras tiempo para intentar hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Él se movió cerca de ella otra vez.

─Podría decir que bailas porque se te dijo que era lo que _deberías hacer _con tus talentos.

Ella se congeló.

─¿Por qué dices eso?

─Otra vez, por las fotos que tienes. Cuando estás en ropa de práctica, hay una mirada de miedo nervioso en tus ojos. Como si temieras decepcionar a alguien. Y en las has ganado un premio, no hay alegría real. Sólo alivio.

La verdad en sus palabras desgarró su conciencia. ¿Cómo podía ver algo sobre ella que nunca había le admitido a alguien? Ni siquiera a ella misma.

Pero él tenía razón en casi todo eso.

¿Por qué nadie, especialmente ella, alguna vez notó eso antes?

─¿Eres siempre así de astuto?

Él se encogió de hombros.

─En mi negocio, vale la pena observar y comprender a las personas, especialmente lo que las motiva. Me mantiene vivo.

Kagome meditó sus palabras en su mente. Y en ese momento, tuvo su primer entendimiento profundo de él.

─¿Es por eso que lo haces? ¿Porque alguien te dijo que deberías ser un asesino?

El silencio le respondió.

─Todavía me debes seis respuestas.

─Cuatro respuestas ─corrigió, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho─. Y he contestado suficientes por esta noche.

Él caminó alejándose de ella y Kagome supo que el tema estaba cerrado tan firmemente como si estuviera en fideicomiso por los Protectores de la Liga. Con un suspiro cansado, se dio cuenta de que no sabía mucho más sobre él ahora que lo que sabía al principio.

Pero sabía que era el hijo de uno de los comandantes más temidos en el universo. La pregunta candente ahora era cómo Naraku Inferno tuvo un hijo con una Daiyokai.

¿Quién _fue _la madre de Inuyasha?

Sobre todo, dado su pedigrí, ¿por qué dejaría La Liga? ¿Por qué arriesgaría alguien así su vida y decepcionaría a su padre?

Curiosa, regresó al cuarto principal donde él estaba otra vez ocupado con su ordenador.

─¿Te molesta si enciendo el televisor?

─No.

Regresando a su silla, Kagome cogió el mando a distancia y comenzó a hojear los canales. Escuchaba más a Inuyasha que a sus programas. Aunque él parecía estar inconsciente de ella, sentía la pared rígida de defensa que él había cerrado alrededor de sí mismo. En alguna parte, tendría que haber una grieta.

Pero ¿quería realmente encontrarla?

Dado su pasado, no había relato de los secretos y fantasmas que lo acosaban. ¿Qué había visto en su vida?

¿Qué era todo lo que había hecho?

Ese pensamiento hizo a su estómago encogerse mientras recordaba su pasado brutal.

¿Podría haber torturado él a su madre de la manera en la que sus secuestradores lo habían hecho? ¿Maltrataría a un niño y se reiría de sus lágrimas mientras la amenazaba?

¿Era capaz de matar a un niño?

¿A cuántas mujeres había violado antes de matarlas?

Ella miró de reojo para ver la pequeña parte de carne coloreada asomándose en su muñeca, entre su guante y su manga.

La marca de un asesino brutal…

Aterrada de ese pasado, apagó el televisor.

─Me voy a la cama.

Poniéndose de pie, hizo una pausa en la pequeña área entre el sofá y la silla hasta que él la miró. Avergonzada, se aclaró la voz antes de admitir lo único que odiaba más sobre sí misma. Lo único de lo que ella nunca había podido olvidarse sin importar lo duro que lo intentara.

─Por favor, no apagues las luces bajas de mi cuarto cuando te vayas a dormir. No lo paso bien en la oscuridad.

Él no respondió en absoluto.

Recuperando la poca dignidad que le quedaba, abandonó la habitación.

Inuyasha dejó de trabajar y escuchó a Kagome mientras ella se preparara para descansar. Cerró el portátil para aliviar algo del dolor de sus ojos y permitir a la rigidez abandonar su cuerpo mientras se relajaba contra el sofá.

Los sonidos de Kagome moviéndose por su habitación formaron un extraño consuelo para su alma. Era algo tan normal de hacer y la normalidad siempre había sido la única cosa que faltaba en su vida.

Se quitó las gafas oscuras, las equilibró en su rodilla, y luego apretó el talón de su mano en su ojo derecho que ardía como el fuego.

Había recibido una mala herida en su ojo derecho años antes que le había dañado el conducto lacrimal. Como consecuencia, ese ojo tendía a secarse y doler. La mayoría de las veces, podía ignorarlo, pero cada vez que clavaba los ojos demasiado tiempo en un televisor o un ordenador, realmente le molestaba.

Y mientras estaba allí, una imagen de Kagome quitándose la ropa relampagueó a través de su mente. Por Manten, ya sabía cómo se veían sus pechos. Insolentes, pálidos y justo del tamaño correcto para llenar su palma. . .

_¡Basta_! rugió ante sus pensamientos traicioneros. _Expúlsala de tus pensamientos._

Sí, correcto. Tendría que arrancarse los ojos y, aún así, el recuerdo estaría grabado a fuego en su cerebro.

_Eres un idiota._

_Ella es sólo un cliente._ _Ni más._ _Ni menos._

Obligándose a recordar eso, Inuyasha colocó sus gafas en la mesa baja y se estiró en el sofá, escuchando el tranquilizador silencio y vacío rodeándole. Sacó fuerza de eso y maldijo por mantener sus pensamientos en los hombres tras el rastro de Kagome, y no en su cuerpo desnudo.

_**I**_nuyasha _**nunca**_ dormía realmente lejos de su casa. La Liga le había entrenado para pasar días sin dormir y tomar sólo pequeñas siestas de combate cada vez que absolutamente tenía que descansar.

Descansando sobre el sofá y sin mirar a nada, mantuvo la atención en los sonidos del pasillo de fuera del apartamento y en su equipo monitoreando. Él era consciente de todo a un nivel intensificado.

De repente, oyó a Kagome dejar su cama, algo que normalmente no le alertaría excepto por la forma en la que ella respiraba. Sus respiraciones eran abruptas y pequeñas, como si ella estuviera a punto de hiperventilar.

Ella abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de prácticas.

Echando una mirada a su cronómetro, frunció el ceño antes de recoger sus gafas oscuras y ponérselas. Era medianoche. Sin duda alguna, no iría allí a practicar. . .

Se levantó y se dirigió tras ella.

Ella había encendido las luces a la máxima potencia y estaba en la habitación con los brazos envueltos alrededor de sí misma. Sus ojos cafes estaban llenos de terror mientras hablaba entre dientes, en voz baja, con un tono rígido y tenso. Caminaba en un círculo frenético.

─¡Oh Dios!, basta, por favor. Por favor. Por favor. No puedo respirar. No puedo pensar. No puedo. . . ¡Oh Dios!. . . No quiero morir. No quiero...

Él supo exactamente lo que ocurría.

Un agudo ataque de pánico.

─¿Princesa?

Ella le recorrió con la mirada, sacudió la cabeza y se aferró aún más apretadamente.

─Por favor, déjame tranquila. No puedo respirar.

Su corazón fue hacia ella y su miedo. Cerró la distancia entre ellos y colocó sus manos en sus brazos para ayudar a estabilizarla.

─¿Kagome? Seshomaru viste ropa interior femenina.

Kagome se congeló ante sus palabras, no lo suficientemente segura de haber oído lo qué él dijo.

─¿Viene otra vez?

─Seshomaru viste ropa interior femenina. Rosa y realmente atrevida. Ya sabes, una de esas cosas escasas que se meten en la grieta de su trasero gordo.

A pesar de su terror, ella se rió de la imagen del Daiyokai enorme y feroz en una diminuta tanga rosada.

─¿Seshomaru viste ropa interior femenina?

El agarre de Inuyasha se aflojó en sus brazos.

─¿Mejor?

Sorprendentemente, lo estaba. De alguna manera, esa imagen inesperada había logrado vencer su pánico y centrarla de regreso al mundo real. Nadie alguna vez había podido hacer eso antes.

Su padre, con todo su amor por ella, le gritaría por hacerlo aunque no pudiera controlarse. Era eso por lo que no le gustaba que nadie los viera. Sin mencionar, que era sumamente embarazoso a su edad actuar como una lunática sin razón, especialmente en medio de la noche mientras los demás estaban durmiendo.

Ni siquiera sabía lo que los causaba. Sólo que, de cuando en cuando, se despertaba en medio de la noche, aterrorizada e incapaz de calmarse.

¿Quién hubiera soñado alguna vez que un hombre como Inuyasha sabría cómo ayudarla?

─Sí, creo que lo estoy. Gracias.

Él le inclinó la cabeza y dejó caer sus manos.

─Vamos, te calentaré algo de leche. Te ayudará a dormir.

Ella se apretó el cinturón en su bata, entonces, volvió a bajar las luces de su cuarto de prácticas y le siguió hasta la cocina.

─¿Cómo supiste lo que tenías que hacer?

Él se encogió de hombros.

─Los ataques de ansiedad golpean a todos eventualmente.

─¿Incluso a ti?

─No. Pero he estado alrededor de otros que los tienen. Una estupidez al azar es la forma de vencer el pánico y ayudarle a la víctima a enfocar la atención en algo diferente.

Ella todavía no podría creer lo fácilmente que había funcionado. Había estado padeciéndolos la mayor parte de su vida. Su padre y sus terapeutas nunca habían logrado un mejor mecanismo de enfrentarse a ellos.

─Así que, ¿Seshomaru realmente viste ropa interior femenina?

─No, pero es una buena imagen, ¿verdad? ─él abrió su unidad refrigerante y sacó la leche.

¿Cómo podría soltar frases como esa y ni siquiera sonreír?

Ella se rió mientras tomaba asiento en su banquillo delante del mostrador.

─Lo es, ciertamente. ¿Sabe él que le utilizas de esa manera?

─Lo dudo. Todavía respiro ─vertió leche en un vaso y entonces la templó en el calentador.

En pocos segundos, lo puso delante de ella junto con una servilleta.

Kagome suspiró mientras alcanzaba la taza y la ahuecaba entre sus manos frías.

─Lamento realmente que tuvieras que ver eso.

Mientras él guardaba la leche, ella notó que él estaba todavía completamente vestido y armado. Incluso tenía los guantes en sus manos. ¿Dormía siempre así?

─No te disculpes. Has pasado por mucho esta semana.

Eso era ciertamente verdadero y ella esperaba que mañana fuera mucho más tranquilo para ella.

─¿Cómo le haces frente a esta vida?

─La muerte no me asusta.

─¿Honestamente? ¿No tienes ningún miedo de lo que hay del otro lado?

─En absoluto.

¿Cómo podía sentirse así, especialmente dada la forma en la que vivía? Dadas todas las cosas que debió hacer en La Liga…

─¿Ningún miedo de ser juzgado y condenado por lo que has hecho en tu vida?

Inuyasha no respondió. La verdad era, que las personas ya hacían eso por él.

Él no veía que fuera muy diferente a la vida que él actualmente vivía y la parte más amarga de todo ello era que su vida ahora era infinitamente mejor que su pasado.

Ya había vivido a través del infierno.

─Nada me asusta, _mu Tara._ Realmente.

─Te admiro. Espero poder vivir así.

─No, no lo hagas. Confía en mí. Tu vida es mucho mejor que la mía.

Ella sorbió su leche.

─Sí, pero no tienes que preocuparte de que nadie haga a una víctima de _ti._

─Princesa, al final, la vida nos hace víctimas a todos nosotros.

Continuara…


	11. Prejuicios

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene insinuaciones sexuales y lenguaje fuerte

CAPÍTULO 9

Prejuicio

_**K**_agome se despertó de un sueño inquieto. No podía apartar las duras palabras de Inuyasha de su mente. Pero más que por su rudeza, por el hecho de que tenía razón. La vida les había convertido a todos en víctimas, y no había nada que pudieran hacer para protegerse de esa realidad.

La vida era el único depredador que nadie podía derrotar, y la muerte eventualmente les reclamaba a todos.

Era algo sobre lo que realmente trataba de no pensar demasiado. Respirando profundamente se puso la túnica, y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar su ritual vaso de zumo mañanero.

En el vado de la cocina se detuvo en estado de shock. En la mesa, delante de su silla, había un calentador con un desayuno completo esperando por ella.

¡Jo!...

No había visto nada semejante desde que había dejado el palacio de su padre. Asombrada por la comida, miró a Inuyasha que estaba sentado en un taburete leyendo en un pequeño portátil, y como de costumbre, totalmente ajeno a ella. Una vez más, estaba vestido completamente de negro, con el largo abrigo que pesaba más que ella.

Impresionante tomó una tostada del calentador. Su paladar se tambaleó ante las extrañas y ácidas especias que había añadido al pan . Muy impresionante. Muchas gracias por ser tan atento.

Él hizo caso omiso de sus elogios.

¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy?

Kagome bebió un sorbo de zumo.

Tengo ensayo esta tarde, después la función…

No. Ninguna actuación ni ensayo hasta que esto se resuelva su tono era acerado, pero sin emoción.

Ella puso el zumo en la mesa, entornando la mirada en la rígida figura.

Estás loco si piensas que puedes impedir que baile.

Él se puso de pie, acercándose hasta colocarse a su lado. Mirándola hacia abajo, empequeñeció aún más su tamaño.

Hay demasiadas variables aleatorias para mantenerte a salvo durante una actuación en directo. Estarás en el escenario durante horas, completamente expuesta, y con un brillante vestido rojo que te hará un blanco demasiado fácil, y ocultará un láser apuntándote. Entretanto, la multitud ayudará a camuflar al asesino, incluso al mejor observador. Y un auditorio lleno de público, con cientos de personas gritando y aterrorizándose después de que hayas sido asesinada, es el mejor lugar para escapar. Así que repito, no habrá más actuaciones hasta que esta situación termine.

Kagome pasó el trozo de tostada por la garganta, cayendo en la cuenta por primera vez de la suerte que siempre había tenido en el pasado. Era increíblemente milagroso que no hubiera sido asesinada allí.

¿Por qué Onigumo no lo hizo así?

Se le pagó por torturarte y mutilarte antes de matarte, y eso requiere el uso de las manos. No podía hacerlo desde las gradas. Has sido rebajada de una cacería emocionante, a una simple cacería contra reembolso.

Una sabía lo que era una cacería emocionante, pero la otra…

¿Cacería contra reembolso?

Matarte de cualquier manera posible, y enviar la caza para el pago.

Ella retiró el plato cuando una oleada de nauseas la traspasó.

No puedo creer que la vida de alguien pueda ser canjeada y vendida con tanta facilidad. Que sea tan común hasta para que haya nombres especializados en las diferentes formas de quitarle la vida a una persona. ¿Para torturarles? ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué pasa con tu gente?

No somos los que estamos enfermos, _mu Tara_. Con nosotros, los depredadores, sabes lo que haremos y porqué lo hacemos. De lo que somos capaces. Vamos al grano, y llevamos puesto el uniforme para que nos puedas ver llegar. Los que están enfermos son los cobardes que se disfrazan como ovejas. Los que te calman para que confíes en ellos, y que tu cara sonría mientras por detrás traman tu caída por cualquier tipo de psicóticas razones. Los amigos que se vuelven contra ti por celos o codicia. Quienes tratan de arruinarte sin razón aparente. Son los que deberían ser puestos en la lista por una vez, oyó el odio bajo las palabras . Ellos son los verdaderamente enfermos.

No estaba de acuerdo con esa afirmación. El asesinato estaba mal, no importa quién lo hiciera.

¿Por qué los Probekeins quieren verme muerta? Nunca les he hecho nada.

Para hacerle daño a tu padre, y asustar al resto de sus enemigos. No eres más que un medio para ellos. No es nada personal.

Por un momento Kagome realmente creyó que iba a vomitar.

Nada personal.

¿Querían violarla, torturarla y asesinarla, y no había nada personal en ello? ¿En qué clase de mundo vivían? Pero se dio cuenta que conocía muy bien la respuesta. La clase de mundo donde una dulce y hermosa mujer era golpeada y asesinada mientras trataba de proteger a su hija. El mundo donde una niña de ocho años estaba entre disparos, rogándole a su madre que despertara.

Kagome se frotó la cabeza, como si le doliese por la ruda realidad que la estaba obligando a afrontar. Otra vez. La realidad de la que tan duramente había intentado escapar y negar.

Pero no la dejaría.

¿Qué voy a hacer? Preguntó con fiereza . ¿Quedarme encarcelada aquí, esperando sólo a que el asesino entre y me mate? ¿Por qué no simplemente bombardea el edificio, y a todos con él?

Inuyasha no movió ni un músculo cuando respondió con voz baja e inquebrantable.

Normas de la Liga.

Kagome se tensó, confundida.

¿Qué?

La Liga prohíbe a los asesinos libres destruir un edificio de viviendas para llegar a un único objetivo.

Se rió de lo absurdo de la idea, asesinos a sueldo acogiéndose a algo tan básico.

¿Quieres decir que los asesinos en realidad tienen reglas que cumplir? ¿Por qué alguien que mata para ganarse la vida no estornuda sobre algunas reglas de la liga?

Aún no hubo reacción visible en Inuyasha.

Si alguna vez hubieras desobedecido a la Liga, no harías esa pregunta.

¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Se separó de ella.

Muy pocos asesinos libres tienen la capacidad de escapar a Asesinos de La Liga, o Protectores. A pesar de la corrupción inherente en su propio sistema, La Liga trata de mantener algún tipo de ley sobre los asesinos libres, para asegurarse de que no se vuelvan más poderosos que los gordos burócratas. Así que les cazarán, y les harán pagar de una forma que daría pesadillas hasta al alma más fuerte.

Eso la hizo detenerse mientras le miraba fijamente. Les había lanzado sus normas a la cara, y había logrado vivir cuando no debía.

Entonces, ¿qué te harían si te encontraran?

Darían ejemplo.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo e indiferente mientras lo decía? Envidiaba esa capacidad hasta que se le ocurrió lo horrible que debió ser su pasado, si incluso esa amenaza no le hacía sobresaltarse.

Lo que tuvieron que hacer para que aceptara.

¿Y cumples sus leyes?

Cuando me conviene.

Kagome se agarró la túnica con fuerza. No pasó por alto la amenaza en esas palabras. Había estado en lo correcto. No respetaba las normas de nadie, excepto las suyas.

Él desactivó el lector y cambió de tema.

Así que, ¿qué otras actividades hay en tu agenda para hoy?

Había pensado llevar algunas cosas a la tienda de beneficencia, e ir de compras a por el regalo de cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga. Pero creo que en su lugar voy a estar aquí sentada, mirando a las paredes.

Inuyasha quería ser inmune a la lastimosa amargura en su voz, pero la triste verdad era que sentía compasión por su dolor. Estaba tratando de ser fuerte. Aun así, vio la forma en la que le temblaban las manos, y había visto el miedo en sus ojos.

Toda su vida se había puesto en peligro por algo que a ella ni siquiera le importaba.

Tenía una severa reacción fóbica a la oscuridad y a los espacios pequeños. No le gustaba sentirse atrapada, o confinada. Casi una suicida necesidad de mantener un horario normal, incluso frente al peligro.

Su expediente había sido explícito sobre el trauma de su pasado, y los efectos sobre el estado de ánimo actual. Recordó cuánto daño se había hecho en su propia muñeca. Al tratar de liberarse de Jiten y Manten, casi se había cortado una mano.

Por eso la respetaba. Había estado dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para salvarse. Era algo primitivo y valiente.

Y así hizo por ella lo que rara vez había hecho por nadie más. Mostró misericordia.

Podemos salir un rato, siempre y cuando no te ciñas a la rutina, o ir a tu tienda favorita.

¿De verdad?

La mirada esperanzada en su rostro le golpeó como un puñetazo en el estómago. Maldición, era bella cuando sonreía.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Su rostro se entristeció un instante después.

¿Pero no puedo hacer mi entrega de caridad?

¿Por qué le importaba una mierda que sonara tan decepcionada? Pero lo hizo.

Siempre y cuando te des prisa.

La luz volvió a los ojos de color ámbar mientras sonreía de nuevo.

Lo haré. Te lo prometo.

Entonces, vístete y salgamos tan pronto como abran las tiendas.

Se levantó y empezó a salir, luego se detuvo. Se volvió a darle una mirada que tiró aún más del corazón que había pensado que estaba muerto.

Gracias, Inuyasha.

Nunca había oído nada más maravilloso que el sonido de su nombre al pronunciarlo con ese acento musical. Inclinando la cabeza hacia ella, dio un paso atrás para que pudiera salir.

Su mirada se dirigió a la mesa y la comida apenas tocada. Seshomaru siempre decía que tenía una manera de echar a perder incluso al apetito más voraz. Parecía que tenía razón.

Con un profundo suspiro, Inuyasha se ocupó de limpiarlo.

_**K**_agome se detuvo mientras se preparaba cuando oyó a Miroku hablar con Inuyasha en la sala principal. Debió haber llegado cuando estaba en la ducha.

Inclinando la cabeza, trató de escuchar lo que estaban discutiendo, pero no lo conseguía. Hablaban un idioma extraño que no podía entender, a pesar de que escuchó con mucha atención si decían su nombre, o cualquier otra expresión que pudiera reconocer.

Lo que fuera que discutieran, sonaba muy en serio.

Suspiró. Bueno, al menos la dureza de Inuyasha parecía desvanecerse un poco en torno a Miroku. A ella le gustaba ver algún tipo de reacción con los otros guardaespaldas, aparte de encogimientos de hombros y respuestas mordaces.

Al entrar en la sala principal, Miroku se volvió en la silla y casi se cayó mientras estudiaba su cuerpo. Se aclaró la garganta y dirigió una apreciativa mirada a Inuyasha.

Dayum… la mujer es ardiente.

Inuyasha no reaccionó en absoluto.

Las mejillas de Kagome ardieron por ambas reacciones. La de Miroku por ser tan evidente. La de Inuyasha por ser inexistente.

Gracias le dijo a Miroku.

Inuyasha llegó a su lado con una gracia que admiraba, dado lo que pesaba el abrigo. Parecía letal y hermoso.

Ya hemos cargado los paquetes en el transporte. ¿Estás lista?

Asintió con la cabeza y pensó que Inuyasha al menos la agarraría del brazo para mantenerla junto a él, pero todo lo que hizo fue abrir la puerta y examinar el pasillo antes de hacerle señas con la mano para salir del apartamento.

Miró hacia Miroku, que no había movido ni un músculo.

¿Miroku se quedará aquí?

La risa de Miroku le contestó.

Sí. Kip consigue protegerte, y yo consigo estar sentado en tu casa. La vida muerde al gran _tee-tawa_.

Ella frunció el ceño.

¿El gran qué?

No tardaré mucho cortó Inuyasha antes de que Miroku pudiera responder. Cerró la puerta con llave.

Eso fue grosero le regañó.

Él se lo tomó con calma.

Grosero sería mi traducción de lo que dijo. Nunca le preguntes a Miroku lo que significa la mitad de su vocabulario. Fue criado por animales, y la mayoría es demasiado obsceno para ser traducido, incluso para los endurecidos soldados y prostitutas.

Le sonrió por su divertida advertencia, pero la curiosidad fue mayor.

¿_Tee-tawa_?

Él apretó el botón del ascensor.

A menos que quieras ponerte del color de la camisa que llevas, no preguntes.

Las puertas se abrieron con un suave zumbido.

Entonces, ¿cuál es tu Mirokuismo favorito? Le preguntó entrando en el ascensor.

Una esquina de su boca tembló. Por un momento, Kagome pensó que en realidad podría sonreír, pero sólo metió las manos en los bolsillos del largo abrigo negro, y las puertas se cerraron con un breve sonido metálico.

_Duwad_ contestó al fin.

Ella sonrió.

¿Qué significa?

No tienes edad suficiente para que te responda a eso. Caray, ni siquiera sé si tengo la edad suficiente para decirlo.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza ante su seco humor, pronunciado en una perfecta monotonía inexpresiva. Era extrañamente divertido, en una letal te-arrancaré-el-corazón-y-me-lo-comeré manera de ser.

¿Por qué te llamó Kip? ¿También es un insulto?

La respuesta a esa es otro de tus misterios sobre mí, _mu Tara_. ¿Realmente es eso en lo que quieres perder el tiempo? La llevó desde el ascensor a través del vestíbulo, fuera, a la acera.

Kagome se acercó a él, invadiendo deliberadamente su espacio personal. Para su sorpresa, él no se apartó.

Aún así me gustaría saberlo.

Su transporte, que era conducido por una hermosa mujer vestida de rojo sangre, se acercó a la acera con los frenos chirriando.

Abrió la puerta para ella.

Es un término_ Miatsu_ para un hermano de guerra, sangre, espíritu, y fuego.

Ella se deslizó dentro y esperó a que se le uniera.

¿Y lo eres?

De muchas maneras sacudió con fuerza la barbilla hacia el conductor antes de cerrar la puerta . Kagome, te presento a Kagura.

Había un aire alrededor de Kagura tan peligroso como el que despedía Inuyasha. Kagome extendió la mano hacia ella, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionaría la mujer.

Encantada de conocerte.

Kagura sonrió cálidamente mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Lo mismo digo. Así que, ¿dónde princesa?

Kagome no supo porqué, pero sintió una simpatía instantánea hacia Kagura.

Me gustaría hacer primero la entrega, si está bien para vosotros dos.

Kagura se incorporó al tráfico con tal fuerza que Kagome fue arrojada contra el duro cuerpo de Inuyasha. Amablemente él le apoyó la espalda en el asiento.

Lo siento.

Hizo caso omiso de sus disculpas.

¿Kagura? Por una vez, ¿podrías conducir como si no quisieras atracar un banco?

Kagura se rió.

Lo siento, jefe. Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren.

Kagome arqueó una ceja.

¿Eras un ladrón de bancos?

Kagura señalizó su siguiente giro.

Prefiero el término redistribuidor de riqueza. Después de todo, una mujer tiene necesidades, y yo tengo más que la mayoría.

Kagome estaba horrorizada, impresionada, y un poco asustada.

¿Realmente robaste bancos?

Kagura le guiñó un ojo por el espejo retrovisor.

Mi padre era Fuujin Ryuuha. Me llevaba a su trabajo desde que cumplí cuatro años, y me enseñó bien.

Definitivamente impresionada, Kagome sonrió. Fuujin Ryuuha era uno de los ladrones más célebres que alguna vez había nacido. Pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los de su clase, también era conocido como el Ladrón Caballero, porque siempre era muy amable con aquellos a los que robaba.

El único ladrón más famoso fue…

C.I. Miroku.

Y a diferencia de Ryuuha, era conocido por ser brutal y desagradable. El más competente, y el más letal.

Su estómago se revolvió mientras un presentimiento la traspasaba.

Miroku… es él… ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo.

Ya no se dedica a eso contestó Inuyasha . Pero sí, era un viejo colega del padre de Kagura. Estaba en la misma línea de trabajo.

Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro, con temeroso respeto.

No parece tener la edad suficiente para tener esa reputación.

Kagura miró hacia atrás antes de cambiar de carril.

La edad no es un requisito para la habilidad.

No, suponía que no.

¿Así que todos vosotros sois criminales buscados?

Kagura se rió de su franqueza.

Básicamente, sí. Es por eso que somos tan buenos en lo que hacemos. Sabemos cómo piensan los criminales porque… lo somos.

Kagome se sorprendió de que su padre les hubiera contratado.

¿Mi padre lo sabe?

Mientras te mantengamos a salvo, no le importa Kagura volvió atrás su mirada sobre Inuyasha . Me asombra que sea así, ¿no, jefe?

Nunca deja de sorprenderme. A todo el mundo le encanta creer que los principios morales y los valores tienen valor. Es sólo cuestión de cuánto.

A Kagome no se le escapó el veneno en esa declaración.

¿De verdad lo crees?

Me baso en hechos la miró de reojo . Pero algunos son un poco más nobles en su razonamiento que otros.

Igual que su padre, que estaba dispuesto a contratar bandidos y ladrones para mantenerla a salvo.

¿Por qué sacrificarías tus principios morales?

No tengo moralidad que sacrificar.

No lo creo.

Kagura resopló.

Créelo, hermanita. Estás sentada junto a la criatura más letal que haya nacido. No le hagas enfadar. No vivirías lo suficiente para lamentarlo.

Kagome arqueó una ceja.

¿Es posible hacerle enfadar?

Inuyasha respondió.

Oh, es más que posible y, como dijo Kagura, definitivamente no quieres estar allí cuando suceda.

¿Por qué?

Porque a la última persona que le enfadó, Inuyasha le arrancó el corazón y se alimentó con él.

Kagome se encogió.

Estáis bromeando.

Kagura negó con la cabeza lenta y seriamente. Inuyasha no respondió en absoluto.

De repente, asustada de los dos, se recostó en el asiento y centró la atención fuera de la ventana, en las personas y edificios.

Inuyasha olió el exótico perfume de Kagome y ansió enterrar los labios en la dulce y aromática carne del cuello. ¿_Qué es lo que me pasa_? En poco tiempo había tenido más que su cuota de bellas mujeres, ninguna de las cuales era Kagura, la cual era extremadamente atractiva, pero ninguna le había atraído de la forma en la que lo hacía Kagome.

Le resultaba difícil respirar con ella tan cerca. Armándose de valor, se atrevió a mirarla.

Su aliento quedó atrapado en la garganta. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras miraba por la ventana, mostrándole a su mirada casual la sobresaliente curva de los pechos cubiertos por el encaje negro de la ropa interior. Desde su ventajosa posición, prácticamente podía ver todo el camino hasta su regazo, y eso no hizo nada para aliviar su erección.

_Vamos, Inuyasha. Basta_. No era como si desear a una mujer fuera algo nuevo para él.

Cierto, pero estando tan cerca de una durante un periodo de tiempo tan largo era… Finalmente, el coche se detuvo delante del refugio donde Kagome había querido ir. Inuyasha salió primero, comprobando la calle antes de ayudarla a salir.

Kagura tomó las bolsas de ropa y les siguió hasta la pequeña tienda, donde un puñado de gente estaba comprando. La gerente sonrió cuando vio a Kagome, y luego palideció cuando su mirada fue tras la bailarina, a Inuyasha.

En el momento en que la mujer le vio, el miedo le oscureció los ojos y, literalmente, retrocedió.

¿Deberíamos pedirle que se vaya? Le preguntó uno de los cajeros.

Hortensia tragó saliva.

¿Vas a pedírselo? Porque no quiero morir.

Tal vez se irá por su cuenta.

Odio a los Daiyokais. Huelen raro.

Hortensia asintió.

A mí tampoco me gustan, pero no quiero enfadarle. Podría comerse a uno de nosotros si lo hacemos.

Kagome se congeló cuando vio y escuchó la reacción de Hortensia y la de los otros compradores que murmuraban comentarios similares. Se había acostumbrado tanto a Inuyasha que, aunque sabía que parecía letal, ya no le daba miedo. Incluso antes de que realmente le conociera, no había estado asustada.

Y nunca había criticado a su raza.

¿Qué le pasaba a esa gente?

Inuyasha lo tomó con calma.

Esperaré en la puerta le dijo a Kagura. Se puso a la altura de la salida, para poder ver la tienda y la calle.

Kagome vio la ira en el rostro de Kagura cuando llevó la ropa donada al mostrador, lanzándosela a Hortensia y su personal.

_Chratna po Kah_.

Kagome no tenía ni idea de lo que Kagura les había dicho. Sin embargo, por el tono que usó supo que no era halagador.

Hortensia frunció el entrecejo.

Eso fue grosero.

Kagome levantó la barbilla.

No más de lo que usted acaba de hacer con mi escolta. En el futuro, llevaré mis donativos a alguien con menos estrechez de miras.

Princesa, espere.

Kagome no lo hizo. Volvió a la calle sin esperar siquiera a Kagura.

Inuyasha pasó junto a ella para abrirle la puerta del transporte, y luego esperó hasta que estuviese dentro antes de unírsele.

Lo siento.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué te disculpas?

Debería haber enviado a Miroku contigo.

Kagura entró y puso en marcha el motor.

Nunca pensé que respetaría a una aristócrata, pero buena chica, Kagome. Creo que podrías llegar a gustarme.

Kagome hizo caso omiso del elogio.

¿Por qué la gente actúa de esa manera?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

La gente juzga. Es lo que hacen. Te acostumbras a ello.

¿Lo harías? No podía imaginar que algún día se acostumbrase a que la gente reaccionase así con ella. O juzgándola por algo que no podía evitar. Que injusto.

Estoy segura de que no todo el mundo es así.

¿Quieres ver la grabación del gesto en tu cara la primera que me viste?

Su estómago cayó al suelo con la pregunta. Había retrocedido impulsivamente. El horror del recuerdo la hizo enfermar.

Lo siento, fui estúpida.

Inuyasha se sorprendió por la disculpa. Pero por encima de todo, se sorprendió por la sinceridad. Fue completamente inesperada. Sin saber cómo tratar con eso, volvió la atención a la calle.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al pequeño centro comercial.

Inuyasha se quedó atrás.

Vallan delante. Les cubriré la espalda.

Kagome no estaba segura, pero hizo lo que dijo. Kagura, que era increíblemente alta para una mujer, esquivaba a la multitud de una manera que Kagome envidió.

¡Caray!, eres buena dijo Kagome con un toque de risa en la voz.

Kagura sonrió.

Odio las multitudes. Odio las compras, y creo que los compradores lo saben, así que me dejan espacio, no sea que desate una matanza indiscriminada.

Creo que es porque eres realmente alta.

Tenía que medir por lo menos más de metro noventa de estatura.

Eso también podría tener algo que ver.

Kagome se detuvo fuera de una tienda, mirando el escaparate para buscar su regalo.

¡Caníbal!

Asesino.

¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

¿Debemos avisar a las autoridades?

Vamos. Salgamos.

Kagome miró a través de la multitud para verles mirando a Inuyasha. Las madres recogían a sus hijos y escapaban, literalmente.

Una mujer incluso escupió a sus pies mientras caminaba.

Animal inmundo. Los Daiyokais me dan nauseas.

Él ignoró a los otros compradores mientras mantenía la atención en ellas, y cualquier amenaza para Kagome.

La hostilidad la abrumó.

Tenemos que irnos le dijo a Kagura.

Vio la simpatía y el dolor en los ojos de Kagura, mientras observaba la estoica aceptación de la conducta de la gente.

Honestamente princesa, está acostumbrado a ello. Créeme, ahora no está pensando en nada de eso. Tú y yo somos las únicas en sentir el dolor.

Kagome no la creyó ni por una milésima de segundo.

No hay forma de que no le afecte.

Y sin embargo, mientras le observaba, se dio cuenta de que Kagura podría tener razón. No reaccionó a ninguno de los insultos o acciones.

Algo así como en el cuartel general Sentella, parecía inmune. Pero, ¿cómo podía ser?

_Coge un regalo y sal de aquí_.

Intentado lo mejor posible ignorar a los imbéciles y sus prejuicios, se dirigió a la tienda de mujeres de al lado y encontró una chaqueta que estaba expuesta en la parte delantera.

Inuyasha se quedó detrás, en la multitud, pero no lo suficiente como para impedirla oír y ver cómo era insultado. Se sentía mal por él pero, sin embargo, fiel a las palabras de Kagura, parecía completamente ajeno a todo.

Le llevó varios minutos antes de que Kagome pudiera encontrar una dependienta que la atendiera.

Disculpe dijo finalmente, acorralando a una mujer en la esquina antes de que escapara a otro departamento , ¿tiene usted está en una talla treinta?

Los ojos de la dependienta se desviaron por encima del hombro, hacia donde Inuyasha estaba examinando a la multitud. Kagome quiso zarandear a la mujer por su miedo injustificado. La empleada volvió la mirada a Kagome y la chaqueta.

Creo que sí.

La cogió de la mano de Kagome, y desapareció por la parte trasera. Kagome entornó los ojos de ira.

Después de un minuto, la empleada regresó con la talla correcta.

¿Eso es todo, señora?

Kagome asintió con los dientes apretados. Kagura no dijo nada mientras permanecía a su lado.

Después de envolver el pedido, la dependienta se recostó sobre el mostrador y le susurró:

¿Dónde encontró un Daiyokai? Nunca he visto uno antes en Gouran. ¿No tiene miedo de estar con él?

Kagome se apartó un mechón de pelo sobre el hombro, como si estuviera completamente distraída.

Pues no, no tengo miedo. Ya ha tenido su ración diaria.

¿Qué le dio de comer? Preguntó la empleada tragando saliva audiblemente.

Kagome redujo la mirada en la idiota.

Bebés. Montones y montones de bebés.

La dependienta se asustó. Kagura se rió.

Kagome miró, incapaz de creer en su audacia. Agarrando el paquete salió de la tienda con Kagura, que todavía se estaba riendo escoltándola.

Bebés repetía Kagura . Tengo que recordar eso. Oh, definitivamente, me gustas princesa.

Kagome se alegró de que a alguien le hiciera gracia. A ella, en cambio, no se la hacía.

Ya estoy lista para volver a casa.

Inuyasha asintió mientras Kagura abría el camino de vuelta al transporte. Lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que él no hizo ni un solo comentario sobre lo que había sucedido.

¿La gente siempre actúa de esta manera a tu alrededor? Preguntó mientras se metía primera en el transporte.

Uniéndose a ella, se encogió de hombros como si se tratara de un hecho normal para ser olvidado.

Deberías haber visto las reacciones cuando llevaba el uniforme de la Liga. Eran realmente cómicos. A excepción de los que perdían el control de sus intestinos. Entonces era simplemente sucio.

Hizo caso omiso del sarcasmo, aunque una parte de ella se preguntó si estaba siendo honesto.

¿Los Daiyokais reaccionan de la misma manera ante ti?

Hizo una pausa antes de responder.

Debería vivir bastante más tiempo antes de verles ser tan amables.

¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

Los humanos me temen porque piensan que voy a alimentarme de ellos en cualquier momento, los Daiyokais me miran como un penoso y débil giako.

¿Qué significa?

Kagura respondió mientras se apartaba de la acera.

Un cobarde castrado.

Su boca formó una pequeña O. No es de extrañar que se hubiera cerrado a sí mismo de la gente. Estaba atrapado en medio de todo el odio y el miedo de las dos razas.

¿Alguien te ha atacado por tu mezcla de sangre?

Puedes deducirlo sin mi ayuda.

Ella suspiró por su tono sin emoción.

Simplemente no entiendo porqué la gente se comporta de esa manera.

Inuyasha cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Temen por sí mismos. Soy un recordatorio de que los humanos y Daiyokais no son dos especies separadas, como les gusta fingir que son, sino que derivamos de la misma rama genética. Lamentablemente, ninguna raza quiere admitir la posibilidad de que podría tener algo de la otra, por lo que me ven y soy un blanco fácil para atacar. Dejé de culparles hace años. Como Miroku diría, es lo que es.

El frío la consumió, mientras pensaba en lo que habría sido crecer separado de todo el mundo.

¿Y tus padres? Preguntó ¿Cómo hicieron frente?

Él aspiró profundamente.

No lo hicieron. Mi madre me abandonó cuando tenía cinco años.

¿Y el comandante?

No soy su hijo natural.

Kagome sonrió cuando consideró la bondad de Naraku adoptándole. Recordó al padre de Inuyasha de algunos de los viajes políticos que había hecho a Gouran, cuando era una niña para reunirse con su padre. A pesar de ser tan estricto, siempre le traía regalos y había sido muy cordial y amable.

Debe de haberte querido mucho.

Nunca se debe asumir nada.

Esta vez no hubo duda sobre la emoción en su voz. Odio, frío y simple.

Kagome quería extender la mano y borrar el dolor de Inuyasha. No podía imaginar lo que debía haber sido para él. A sus padres les hubiera destrozado que alguien la mirara de la misma forma que la gente miraba a Inuyasha. No podía creer que una madre entregara a su hijo por ningún motivo.

Se sentó en silencio el resto del camino a casa, con la mente reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido durante el día.

Kagura les dejó fuera de su edificio y entraron.

Cuando volvieron a su apartamento, Miroku levantó la vista de donde estaba tumbado en el sofá viendo el visor, con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

No han tardado mucho tiempo. Nunca he conocido a una mujer que no necesite al menos medio día para ir a comprar cualquier cosa.

No puedo imaginar porqué el viaje fue tan breve dijo Inuyasha con tono sarcástico, lo que hizo que Kagome le echara una segunda mirada.

Riendo, Miroku apagó el visor y se sentó.

Deberías tratar de sonreír. Creo que eso tranquilizaría a la gente.

Inuyasha se quitó el largo abrigo negro y lo colocó sobre una silla.

En realidad lo toman como un intento de morderles, y entonces sólo se pone peor.

Miroku rió aún más fuerte.

A Kagome no le parecía divertido ni lo más mínimo. Dejó el bolso en la silla y se dirigió al armario para conseguir papel de envolver y cinta adhesiva.

Mientras les escuchaba hablar, todas las historias de C.I. Miroku y sus legendarias habilidades la llenaron. El hombre que parecía, bueno, normal quizá era demasiado, pero no demasiado retorcido, era difícil de conciliar en su mente con el famoso bandido.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado su reputación por el comportamiento casi juguetón.

¿Quieres que te releve esta noche?

Kagome hizo una pausa ante la pregunta de Miroku. Mordiéndose los labios miró a Inuyasha.

Él continuaba mirando a Miroku.

No contestó para su inmediato alivio . Yo me encargo.

Miroku parecía desconfiado.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que dormiste?

No estoy cansado había una advertencia en el tono de Inuyasha que Miroku pareció advertir.

Qué conversación tan extraña.

Bien Miroku la recorrió con la mirada . Por cierto, si alguna vez parece que está durmiendo, no le toques ni hagas movimientos bruscos. Es conocido por morder.

Ella sacó la cinta del estante superior.

No estoy preocupada.

Miroku elevó una ceja interrogativamente.

¿No tienes miedo?

Se encogió de hombros y dejó caer el rollo de envolver al suelo.

Soy la hija de un soldado. Mi padre se despierta con un blaster apuntándote a la cabeza si le molestas mientras duermes.

Miroku miró a Inuyasha con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Y yo que creía que sólo eras tú, y tu peculiar carácter.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la otra silla, frente al sofá.

Te he dicho que no pienses. Simplemente es una pérdida de tiempo.

Kagome se sorprendió por su mordacidad. Hubo un pequeño levantamiento en las esquinas de la boca de Inuyasha, que en realidad podría haber sido una sonrisa. Miró a Miroku, quien se tomó las palabras sin preocupación.

Bueno, creo que debería irme. Tengo un cargamento del que encargarme Miroku dudó un momento, dándole una tímida mirada antes de volverse a Inuyasha . ¿Continuamos con lo planeado para mañana?

No podemos. Todos estamos ocupados mañana.

Miroku cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

¿Entonces cuándo vamos a hacerlo?

Kagome levantó la vista, deseando saber de que estaban hablando.

Seshomaru estará libre al día siguiente. Podrá vigilar a Kagome.

Miroku asintió.

Haré que Seshomaru vuelva primero le dio a Kagome una sonrisa alentadora . Tengan cuidado, y no dejen que el _diras _os atrape.

Kagome esperó hasta que Miroku se hubo marchado antes de interrogar a Inuyasha.

¿Qué están planeando?

Tengo algunas cosas que atender.

Ella desenrolló el papel de envolver y cortó un trozo bastante grande para la caja.

¿No puede quedarse Shippo en lugar de Seshomaru?

Él arqueó una ceja interrogativamente.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que debía pensar.

No es porque él sea Daiyokai añadió irritada, envolviendo el papel alrededor de la caja , hay que admitir que Seshomaru no es la persona más agradable.

Él se relajó.

Creo que no hizo una pausa antes de hablar de nuevo . Shippo tiene sus propios asuntos que atender. A Seshomaru sólo le gusta intimidar a la gente. Enfréntate a él y se derrumbará.

O eso, o me convertirá en guiso de carne para cuando regreses.

Siempre existe esa posibilidad.

Con una mueca de disgusto, Kagome terminó de envolver el regalo y, a continuación, recogió las cosas.

Las horas pasaban terriblemente lentas. Mientras Inuyasha trabajaba, Kagome trataba de encontrar la manera de ocupar el tiempo. Debido a su carrera nunca había pasado mucho tiempo en casa. Estaba siempre ensayando o actuando. Dando entrevistas, o en actos públicos, u obras de caridad. Corría de minuto en minuto en un ritmo récord. Así que ahora, tumbada en su cama mirando al techo, estaba enfadándose.

¿Qué hace la gente cuando se queda en casa todo el día?

Se les atrofia la mente.

Después de un rato se levantó, y se fue al estudio para ensayar. No podría actuar en las próximas semanas, pero no podía permitir que los músculos se le agarrotasen.

_**A**_ pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Inuyasha para concentrarse en los aburridos informes que estaba revisando, el sonido de la música de baile de Kagome le atrajo. Sin pensarlo conscientemente, se encontró caminando por el pasillo a su estudio.

Contuvo la respiración cuando la vio en toda su gloria girando ágilmente por la habitación. El cuerpo brillaba por el sudor, y los rizos del cabello azabache habían quedado libres del moño. Cada movimiento que hacía estaba lleno de gracia y belleza. Se movía como el agua.

Escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo mientras ella saltaba y giraba. Dios, lo que no daría o haría por el derecho a quitarle el ajustado traje de ejercicio del cuerpo, y hacerle el amor durante el resto de la noche.

Agarró la madera del marco de la puerta hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Kagome giró y atrapó un relámpago de negro y plata. Casi se tropezó cuando se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha la estaba mirando.

Se congeló en el sitio.

Lo siento tomó profundos y tranquilizadores alientos, dudando qué la volvía más jadeante; su ejercicio, o el obvio interés . No me di cuenta que estabas ahí.

Se giró para apagar el reproductor.

No te detengas comentó con un tono extraño que ella no pudo comprender . Me encanta verte bailar.

Kagome dejó que la siguiente canción empezara. Fue caminando hacia él sobre las puntas de los pies. Con la intención de asombrarle con sus piruetas, se quedó sin aliento cuando el pie cedió bajo su peso.

Inuyasha la atrapó antes de que cayese. El repentino impacto de los fuertes músculos rodeándola le robó el aliento.

¿Estás bien?

Ella sonrió ante la cálida preocupación en su voz.

Es mi tobillo. Creo que podría haberme hecho daño.

La colocó en el suelo.

Kagome deseó poder pensar en alguna manera de mantener esos brazos a su alrededor, pero su calor la desarmó dejándola deseosa.

Con movimientos hábiles, él le desató la zapatilla y se la quitó. Un siseo se le escapó de los labios. Sus ojos se ampliaron, con una inesperada respuesta emocional.

¿Qué le sucedió a tu pie?

Kagome movió los dedos de los pies, mirándoles esperaba encontrarlos rotos o hinchados. En cambio, parecían muy normales para ella.

No hay nada malo.

Él la rozó con los dedos sobre el empeine del pie, como si sujetara una reliquia sagrada. Escalofríos subieron por sus piernas, a pesar de la sensación de ardor que sentía donde le tocaba con las manos.

Tienes más ampollas en el pie que las que tengo… la voz se le apagó.

Kagome se echó a reír para tratar de aliviar la preocupación.

Es el peligro de mi profesión. Estoy acostumbrada a ellas. Sólo duelen cuando sangran.

Su puño se apretó mientras la contemplaba fijamente.

No deberías hacerte esto a ti misma. Estoy seguro de que duele como el infierno.

Ella le estudió la cara, deseando poder ver qué aspecto tendría sin esas oscuras gafas.

¿Por qué te importa cómo me siento?

No lo sé. Simplemente me importa.

El calor la inundó el cuerpo al oír las mismas palabras que ella había usado con él. Pensando sólo en lo hermoso que se veía, se inclinó para besarle.

Por un momento, pensó que había tenido éxito, pero él se apartó poniéndose de pie.

Deberías descansar unos pocos días, para dejar que las ampollas se curen. Al ritmo que vas, acabarás lisiada antes de los treinta.

Malhumorada, Kagome desató la otra zapatilla antes de quitársela por completo.

¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que alguien te ha dicho eso mismo?

En mi caso no fue lisiado, sino muerto.

Las frías palabras revolotearon como un velo mortuorio. Tan pronto como habló, se desvaneció como un fantasma silencioso.

El temor la roía el estómago mientras le seguía con la mirada. Su indiferente forma de decirlo la dejó helada. Había sonado casi como si quisiera morir.

_¿Por qué te importa? _

_Eres una bailarina. Él un asesino a sueldo. _

Sí, pero había visto la bondad que le escondía al mundo, y había vislumbrado algo del dolor que guardaba para sí mismo. Aunque sabía que tenía que odiarle, cada día que pasaron juntos descubría otra parte de su alma, y no era aterradora.

Era extrañamente bella.

_**I**_nuyasha escuchó la ducha después que Kagome entrase al baño. Se acercó a la puerta y apoyó la cabeza contra el panel, queriendo, deseando tener el coraje para entrar en el cuarto, para sentir sus brazos alrededor de él.

La deseaba de tal manera que le dolía.

Pero tenía mejor criterio. La suavidad no tenía cabida en su mundo, ni tampoco la belleza.

¿Qué clase de vida podía ofrecerle? Un tiro a la espalda un día, porque un imbécil quería vengarse de él.

No tenía más remedio que permanecer solo. No había lugar en su vida para nadie.

Inuyasha suspiró. Se negó a pensar en lo que quería. Sus necesidades no eran importantes. Tenía un trabajo que hacer, y eso es exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Protegerla, nada más.

Se apartó de la puerta y regresó a la sala principal para seguir trabajando en sus informes.

Después de unos minutos, Kagome salió y le dio las buenas noches con esa voz maravillosamente suave, luego se volvió para ir a la cama.

Con una maldición, Inuyasha se sacó las botas. Con morbosa recompensa por recordarse a sí mismo lo que era, comprobó las hojas retráctiles ocultas en las botas. El frío acero salió disparado, brillando a la luz. Tocó las hojas, sintiendo el borde filoso como una navaja rasparle la piel. Era un asesino, ese era el único destino que tenía.

Satisfecho de haberse controlado a sí mismo cuando se trataba de Kagome, Inuyasha empujó las hojas de nuevo en el compartimiento oculto, colocando las botas en el suelo, junto al sofá.

Con un suspiro lanzó las gafas sobre la mesa, y se frotó el puente de la nariz donde le habían hecho señal. Debería estar acostumbrado a llevarlas puestas, pero, honestamente, odiaba la necesidad.

Se había dado cuenta hacía mucho tiempo que su ojos inquietaban a cualquiera que le mirara. Era más fácil para todos mantenerlos cubiertos.

La cama de Kagome chirrió bajo su peso cuando cambió de posición. Su polla se crispó en respuesta. Con demasiada facilidad podía imaginarse a sí mismo allí con ella, deslizando las manos sobre su cuerpo mientras ella…

_Basta._

Tenía que sacarla de su mente. Quitándose la camisa, recogió las cosas para su propia ducha. Sí, una ducha fría haría maravillas en su cuerpo.

Tonterías. Pero al menos se distraería. Reforzando su fuerza de voluntad, entró en el cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo del agua, asegurándose de no añadir nada de agua caliente.

_Odio las duchas de agua fría. _

Y sentía un placer enfermo con el dolor del agua helada apuñalándole el cuerpo.

Era algo que podía manejar. El dolor siempre había sido su mejor amigo y, después de unos minutos, se sintió mucho mejor. Agradecido de tener de nuevo el control, se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo de beber.

La puerta de Kagome se abrió.

Inuyasha se congeló. Echó un vistazo a la mesa baja en la sala principal, y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que estaba muy lejos de las gafas para ponérselas antes de que ella le viera.

Mierda.

No quedándole otra cosa más que esperar que le descubriera, Inuyasha agarró el vaso con fuerza.

_**K**_agome bostezaba mientras andaba por el pasillo, ciñéndose la túnica apretadamente. Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta de la cocina, con los ojos clavados en la espalda desnuda de Inuyasha.

Anchos, musculosos hombros disminuyendo gradualmente hasta las delgadas caderas. Profundas y blancas cicatrices le cruzaban el bronceado y musculoso cuerpo, más de las que pudiera contar. Parecía como si hubiera sido golpeado al borde de la muerte. Su corazón se retorció con la vista. Nunca había visto nada igual.

Su brazo izquierdo y el hombro estaban cubiertos con marcas brillantemente coloreadas de La Liga, igual que todos los Asesinos. La que estaba en su bíceps era el habitual cráneo humano con la mandíbula apoyada en la empuñadura de una daga. La hoja de la daga salía de la parte superior del cráneo, donde los pedazos de hueso volaban en una imagen macabramente hermosa. Pero lo que hacía a su tatuaje especial era la corona que rodeaba el cráneo, y los colores rojos para resaltarlo.

Era un Comandante Asesino de Primer Grado.

Dios bendito… era el rango más difícil de alcanzar, y sólo los más letales, menos del uno por ciento, alguna vez lo conseguían.

Sin embargo, contra todo sentido común, no tenía miedo de él.

Su mirada regresó a las cicatrices. Cruzó la sala con ganas de tocarle para calmar la piel arrugada por los verdugones. Su mano se acercó, pero se detuvo antes de que se pusiera en contacto con la carne. A él no le gustaría, y era demasiado mayor para que le mimara.

Tenía sed susurró en embarazosa disculpa.

Sin enfrentarla o hacer un solo comentario, Inuyasha sacó un vaso y se lo entregó por encima del hombro.

Mientras se servía el zumo, Kagome se dio cuenta de que no llevaba gafas. La sorprendió tanto que se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo. El zumo se desbordó sobre el borde del vaso, empapando la manga de la túnica y salpicándola los pies y piernas. Jadeante, dejó caer el vaso y el zumo en el mostrador, sacando una toalla.

Lo limpiaré gruñó él.

La mano de Kagome tembló mientras lanzaba la toalla de regreso al mueble mostrador.

Trató de verle la cara, pero él se marchó dando media vuelta.

Ella se dio por aludida. A pesar de la inmensa curiosidad, recogió el vaso de zumo y se fue.

Yéndose de una carrera a su habitación, tembló con emociones que realmente no podría nombrar, y ni siquiera estaba segura si quería saber lo que eran, o lo que significaban.

No estaba segura de porqué sentía como si hubiera escapado por los pelos de la muerte y, sin embargo…

¿Quién era este hombre en su casa?

_**I**_nuyasha limpió el pegajoso zumo, con los pensamientos y emociones agitándose. Deseó tener la fuerza que se necesitaría para confiar en Kagome. Pero la experiencia le había enseñado que no podía confiar en nadie.

Pronto seguiría la pista a sus Asesinos, y se los entregaría a su padre. Con Hakudoshi y Onigumo fuera de acción, nadie se atrevería a aceptar un contrato por su vida, sabiendo que El Sentella la protegía. Entonces, quedaría libre para volver a su vida.

Solo.

Un dolor se retorció dentro de él, peor que cualquier dolor físico que jamás hubiera experimentado. Apretando los dientes se prometió a sí mismo capturar pronto a Hakudoshi y Onigumo, antes de cometer el peor error de su vida.

_Eso ya lo hiciste cuando dejaste La Liga. _

No. Eso había sido fácil. El peor error sería besar a una bailarina cuyo toque deseaba hasta el punto del suicidio.

Continuara…

Esta Adaptación continúa cada día gracias al ánimo de:

Inuykag4ever

ChristyM

LaHitokiri88

Umee-chan

los capítulos se publicaran uno por día a menos que haya alguna fuerza de la naturaleza (falta de Internet) que me detenga


	12. bailemos

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene insinuaciones sexuales

CAPÍTULO 10

Bailemos

_**K**_agome se asomó por la esquina del pasillo para ver a Inuyasha tecleando en su ordenador. ¿Cómo podía sentarse ahí, así, hora tras hora, sin acalambrarse o volverse loco? Ella jamás había visto a nadie trabajar tan duro, o por tanto tiempo.

El miró hacia arriba, sin que sus dedos perdieran el ritmo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Estoy tan aburrida. Me estoy volviendo loca. —Entró para dejarse caer en la silla frente a él. Con un suspiro, apoyó la barbilla en la mano y lo miró—. ¿Qué haces en todo el día para no perder la cabeza?

—Trabajo.

Ella se había dado cuenta de eso, pero tenía que haber más que trabajo todo el tiempo.

—Yeah. Yo también. ¿Alguna idea de qué se supone que tenemos que hacer con el tiempo libre?

—No.

—No estás siendo muy útil. ¿No podemos hacer algo?

—¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé. Podrías empezar por dejar las respuestas monosilábicas. En caso de que nadie te lo haya dicho, es realmente molesto. —Suspiró—. ¿Qué hace la gente normal…? Um... no importa.

El echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si ella lo hubiese abofeteado.

—¿Estas sugiriendo que no soy normal?

Levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Oh, sí, bebé, rezumas normalidad. Desde la cima de esa trenza de asesino hasta las puntas de esas botas, que estoy bastante segura ocultan hojas retractiles. Eres sólo un Joe promedio. Sin duda alguna. Porque, sabes, todo el mundo se sienta durante horas sin hacer nada más que escribir…

Inuyasha sintió otro peculiar impulso de sonreír ante su sarcasmo. No tenía idea de que porque lo cautivaba, especialmente dado el insulto implícito. Pero…

Puso el equipo a un lado y se levantó.

—Vamos.

Kagome frunció el ceño mientras él se dirigía a su estudio.

—Ya he practicado hasta que me aburrí con eso también.

—No has practicado lo que voy a mostrarte.

Ella arqueó una ceja al tiempo que lo seguía.

—¿Vas a mostrarme tus movimientos, bebé?

El resopló.

—Consigues mucho con esa línea cursi, ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí. Es uno de los inconvenientes de ser una bailarina. Cada tío parece pensar que es el primero en pensar en ello. Espeluznante, de hecho.

Inuyasha no hizo ningún comentario mientras se quitaba la camisa. Si ella golpeaba accidentalmente la armadura, se magullaría la mano en el mejor caso, se la rompería en el peor. Y lo último que quería era ver su dolor.

Kagome se obligó a no morderse los nudillos ante la vista de ese desgarrado cuerpo cuando él hizo su camisa a un lado. Llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas que se aferraba a cada afilada pendiente de un cuerpo que a ella le encantaría explorar con la lengua.

Las cicatrices de su brazo izquierdo se mezclaban con el trabajo artístico de La Liga. Había más cicatrices en su brazo derecho. Se enroscaban a su alrededor como si lo hubiese agarrado un látigo láser en algún momento.

Todo en él gritaba peligro. Poder.

Sexo.

Realmente, era difícil mirarlo, era tan hermoso. Miró hacia la camisa que había hecho un fuerte ruido en el piso cuando él la había dejado caer. Ninguna duda de que estaba tan blindada como su abrigo.

—En realidad no sentirías si te disparo ¿verdad?

—Depende de dónde me dispares.

—Hmmm.

Se aproximó a ella por detrás, tan cerca que le dio escalofríos. El calor de su cuerpo la calentó. Era tan alto que ella apenas le llegaba al hombro. Tembló ante su feroz cercanía y tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de apoyarse en él.

Sin afectarse en absoluto por ella, puso las manos en sus hombros mientras ella se ponía de cara a la pared espejada.

—Puntos vulnerables.

Señaló cada uno de ellos en ella mientras los enumeraba.

—Ojos, nariz, garganta —Hizo una pausa antes de añadir—. Ingle.

—Sé todo eso. Mi padre me entrenó adecuadamente.

—Si hubieses estado adecuadamente entrenada, Onigumo nunca habría sido capaz de derribarte.

—Me sorprendió.

—Y esas son las dos palabras mágicas para recordar siempre. La sorpresa es tu mejor amiga. —ella le dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo—. Atácame.

Kagome dudó. El era un hombre enorme con un montón de habilidades aterradoras.

—No estoy segura acerca de esto…

—Sí, lo estás. Voy por ti, tu pelea contra mí con todo lo que tengas. No te detengas sin importar el qué. Soy yo, o eres tú, y para ti, es mejor que sea yo. —Su voz era inexpresiva, y sin embargo ella no le pasó por alto la ferocidad subyacente en sus palabras.

—¿Estás seguro?

El asintió.

—No te preocupes. No puedes herirme.

—Está bien. —ella le dio una patada de tijera.

Antes de que pudiera hacer contacto, el retrocedió más rápido de lo que ella podía parpadear, y se deslizó fluidamente a su lado, luego la tomó por la garganta con un suave agarre diseñado para advertirla, pero no para herirla o asustarla.

—Demasiado fácil.

La soltó y retrocedió.

Trató de golpearlo con las manos, pero de nuevo, él la evadió, y volvió con un golpe simulado que de haber hecho contacto con ella la habría enviado a volar.

Frustrada, intentó patear su ingle. El se alejó.

Kagome le gruñó.

—¿De qué estás hecho? ¿De goma?

—Cálmate. No cada golpe hará contacto. —Hizo un gesto hacia las cicatrices de su brazo derecho—. Incluso yo fallo de vez en cuando. No importa lo que pase, tienes que mantener el control de tus emociones. La frustración y la ira son tus enemigos. El objetivo es cabrear y matar a los otros.

Se alejó de ella y habló a su reproductor.

—Sistema, encuentra y reproduce "Bodies" de _Drowning Pool._

Kagome se encogió cuando una desagradable y fuerte canción empezó a sonar por encima de su intercomunicador y el cantante gritó de rabia.

—¿Qué es ese ruido intempestivo?

—Ayudará, confía en mí. Eres una bailarina. Escucha el ritmo de la canción. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Uno, golpea los ojos. —Demostró cada golpe sin hacer contacto—. Dos, golpea la nariz. Tres, golpea la garganta. Cuatro, golpea la ingle. No aflojes. No detengas el ataque. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. —el repitió varias veces hasta que ella tuvo la secuencia.

Kagome asintió al rápido ritmo que él numeraba en torno a la canción.

—Ahora, atácame al ritmo de la canción. En el orden exacto que te di.

Ella lo hizo, y esta ocasión vio como los golpes eran mucho más eficaces. A pesar de que él los esquivó, ella sintió el flujo y la potencia de cada golpe.

—Ahora, el siguiente secreto es hacer lo inesperado. Cuando yo te ataco, espero que corras o te retires. Ven a mí con todo lo que tengas. Si te cojo, ponte floja.

—¿Floja?

El asintió.

—¿Alguna vez has tratado de coger un niño pequeño cabreado? A pesar de que no pesan mucho, van completamente sin fuerzas y te desequilibran. ¿Qué sucede cuando nos desequilibramos?

Esta la sabía muy bien por el baile.

—Golpeas el suelo.

—Correcto, y cuando el atacante esta caído, tú tienes la ventaja. Recuerda, uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Sin piedad. Sin clemencia. Ataca hasta que estén fuera de combate. No te alejes para correr. Solo les das la oportunidad de recuperarse y alcanzarte de nuevo, y para ese momento, estarán muy cabreados y buscando sangre. Golpéalos hasta que no puedan levantarse. Sin misericordia. Con frialdad. Ellos o tú. —En este punto, no había duda de la seriedad mortal de sus emociones y no quería estar nunca en el extremo receptor de _ese _veneno.

—Eres un hombre aterrador.

—Y estoy vivo, a pesar de que debería estar muerto.

El tenía un punto con eso.

—Ahora, ataca.

Kagome se lanzó contra él. En el instante en que su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suyo, él dio un paso atrás en lugar de sorprenderse, pero aun seguía siendo impresionante.

—Barre las piernas, saca los ojos, golpea la nariz. Puedes aplastar la mayoría de las tráqueas con solo cinco libras de presión. Tres libras para arrancar una oreja. Aún menos para dejar a una persona completamente ciega.

—E_res_ sangriento.

—Sí, pero tú sobrevivirás si me escuchas. Los cuerpos humanos son débiles, y algunos alienígenas lo son aún más.

—¿Qué pasa con los que no lo son?

—Todo el mundo es vulnerable en los ojos y la garganta. Si ellos no pueden verte, no pueden atacarte. Si no puede respirar, no puede atacar. Si sangran, pueden morir. Aun no he conocido a una especie que no respire o sangre. Los ojos son difíciles. No todas las razas los tienen, pero la mayoría de las que viene por ti, los tienen.

Kagome asintió, y repitieron una y otra vez los movimientos hasta que estuvo caliente y sudorosa y lo más importante, hasta que los tuvo programados en su memoria muscular.

Sin aliento por el esfuerzo, se dio cuenta de que él ni siquiera había empezado a sudar.

¿Cómo lo hacía?

Se apoyó contra su barra, jadeante, mientras lo veía recuperar su camisa del suelo. Apretó los dientes ante la vista de su bien redondeado culo ahuecado en los pantalones de cuero. Maldita sea, él era ardiente.

—¿Alguna vez bailas? —preguntó ella tratando de imaginar lo bien que se vería.

—No.

—¿Nunca?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Todo el mundo debería bailar, Inuyasha. —Ella tomó su mano con la intención de mostrarle, pero en el momento en que lo hizo, el siseó y se apartó.

—Nunca me toques.

La hostilidad la cogió totalmente desprevenida.

—Lo siento. No era mi intención ofenderte.

El no respondió mientras la dejaba sola en la habitación.

—Sistema, detente. —dijo, poniéndole fin a la música con que él la había entrenado.

Curiosa acerca de su reacción, fue a la sala principal donde él estaba recuperando su computadora.

—Inuyasha…

—Tienes que estar lista para tu fiesta de esta noche.

Su orden la aturdió.

—¿Vas a permitirme asistir?

—Durante una hora, por petición de tu padre. Dijo que era algo que no podías dejar pasar.

—Vale. —hizo una pausa parar mirar atrás, a él y a su forma sin emoción. Aun estaba preocupada por haber cruzado alguna imaginaria e invisible línea con él—. ¿Estamos bien?

—Bien.

Ella suspiró, consciente de que él había vuelto a su ser monosilábico. Demasiado para llegar a él. Obviamente, él quería mantener las distancias, y ella se lo respetaría.

Pero allí, por un momento, había pensado que compartían algo más que cliente y protector.

_No seas estúpida_. No era como si pudiese haber algo entre ellos. El era un fugitivo y ella era una princesa.

Entonces ¿Por qué el hecho de haberle hecho daño, la hería a ella? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dirigió a su habitación para sacar su ropa antes de bañarse.

_**I**_nuyasha tocó su mano donde los dedos de ella habían rozado los suyos. Su carne todavía ardía desde ese breve contacto. Pero no era eso lo que le molestaba. Era el hecho de que él quería sentir su mano sobre su cara. El hecho de que quería bailar con ella.

_No vayas allí._

Las amargas y duras memorias surgieron lo bastante fuerte para quitarle el aliento.

_Eres un animal._

Y ella era belleza y gracia.

Mantendría sus manos para sí mismo y se aseguraría de sacarlas de la vida de ella tan pronto como fuera posible.


	13. fiesta

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene insinuaciones sexuales y lenguaje fuerte

CAPÍTULO 11

_**K**_agome se alisó el vestido con las manos, volviendo a repasarse para estar segura de que se veía bien para la fiesta. Yuka le había advertido que un grupo de empresarios estaría allí, y un empresario desilusionado podría perjudicar su carrera tanto como la muerte. En el negocio de la danza, la imagen lo era todo.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y camino por el pasillo hasta encontrar al grupo más letal que jamás había imaginado reunido en la sala principal. Todos de negro, todos armados, y todos viéndose como si fueran a la caza de sangre.

Kagura, Seshomaru, Shippo, Miroku, e Inuyasha.

Ella frunció el ceño ante la ferocidad colectiva.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros dentro de su abrigo.

—Protección minuciosa. Pero no te preocupes. No te cortaremos las alas en la fiesta. Sabemos cómo mezclarnos.

Miroku resopló ante eso.

—Sí, cariño, sí que te mezclas.

Inuyasha le dio un empujón.

Kagome se mordió el labio para reprimir la sonrisa que se le escapaba por las comisuras. Aunque para ser honestos, Miroku, Shippo y Kagura tenían todo el aspecto de ser de la sofisticada alta sociedad. Sobre todo Miroku.

Sin delineador de ojos y sin piercings, se veía mejor que un humano. Estaba absolutamente impresionante, y con el pelo recogido en una coleta elegante, había un aire refinado en él que nunca hubiera imaginado que poseía. Tampoco habría sospechado que era uno de los ladrones más notorios en los Sistemas Unidos.

Él dio un paso adelante para ofrecerle su brazo.

—Soy tu acompañante para la fiesta. Si alguien pregunta, nos conocimos en una exposición de arte.

¿Un notorio criminal con piercings faciales en una galería de altaneros? La imagen era absurda.

—¿En una exposición?

Él asintió.

—Klasen abrió una hace un par de semanas, aquí en Wecsiz con la Quinta. Era de su periodo de bronce. No tan impresionante como el de oro, pero no está mal de todos modos. Puedes ver realmente cómo ha ido progresando su talento desde sus primeros trabajos hasta ahora. Es una pincelada finamente estampada, sin embargo, lo que marca el bronce. Se ve el desarrollo de su técnica.

—¡Oh, Gah! —Gimió Kagura, sacando el arma y apuntando a la cabeza de Miroku—. ¿Puedo dispararle ahora antes de que nos aburra hasta la muerte a todos con su puto arte de mierda?

Miroku la desarmó.

—Eres peor que una plebeya sin educación.

—Y muy feliz de esa manera. Por no mencionar mucho menos aburrida —recuperó su blaster y lo enfundó debajo del vestido.

Kagome se agarró al brazo de Miroku.

—Realmente sabes de arte. Estoy impresionada.

—Por favor, no lo animes —le pidió Shippo—. De verdad que te aburrirá con ello toda la noche si lo dejas.

—Cállense, todos. Babuinos incultos.

Inuyasha abrió el camino hacia la puerta.

—Muy bien, niños. Vamos a salir en público ahora. Vamos a jugar limpio y a no meternos en problemas.

Kagura le lanzó un beso.

—Sí, papá.

Rodearon a Kagome mientras bajaban las escaleras hasta el transporte. Kagura, con su vestido negro, corto y ajustado, se subió embalada junto con Shippo. Inuyasha y Miroku se subieron en la parte de atrás con ella. Seshomaru se quedó para vigilar su apartamento. Kagome se sentía como una niña que está entre personas mucho más grandes que ella.

—¿Hay algo que deba tener en cuenta?

Miroku sacudió la cabeza.

—Actúa con normalidad. Shippo se quedará en el transporte y vigilará la puerta. Kagura irá la primera como tu asistente. Tú y yo entraremos juntos con Inuyasha siguiéndonos. Si alguien te pregunta, él es mi guardaespaldas. De esa manera nadie intentará enterarse de lo que está pasando.

—Gracias por esa consideración. De verdad.

—No hay problema.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha, que parecía ajeno a todo, y sin embargo, ella lo conocía mejor. Nada escapa a su atención.

—¡Oh, no! —gritó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Todos la miraron.

Ella se sintió fatal por su propia estupidez.

—Me he olvidado el regalo de Yuka en casa. No puedo creer que sea tan... —paró cuando Shippo lo sostuvo en alto para que lo viera.

Le sonrió.

—Gracias. Son realmente los mejores, ¿no?

Shippo esbozó una sonrisa encantadora.

—Es lo que hacemos, princesa —le guiñó un ojo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kagura se detuvo frente al edificio de Yuka. Se levantó y entró mientras ellos esperaban en el coche y Shippo establecía la vigilancia. Kagome se inclinó hacia delante cuando él programó pequeñas sondas que se lanzaron a la acera. Se deslizaron como insectos en distintas direcciones.

—¿Qué hacen esos?

Shippo sacó un pequeño y delgado portátil e introdujo información.

—Escanean conversaciones en busca de frases clave. Si escuchan alguna, me lo retransmitirán para que lo revise. Si se trata de una amenaza, se lo diré a Inu y a Miroku.

—¿Cómo saben a dónde ir?

—Están programados —él le mostró una columna en su ordenador—. También puedo hacer ajustes desde aquí.

—Qué travieso.

Inuyasha apretó el auricular.

—Kagura está dentro. Es nuestro turno —salió en primer lugar, examinó la calle y luego abrió la puerta para Miroku y ella. Era tan extraño verlo interpretar el papel de subordinado, cuando definitivamente, no estaba en su naturaleza el someterse a nadie.

Kagome metió la mano en el hueco del codo de Miroku mientras él la llevaba al piso superior, donde la fiesta de Yuka tenía lugar, en su apartamento de lujo, que ocupaba todo el piso.

Yuka y ella habían sido compañeras de clase y las mejores amigas en varias academias mientras crecían, y como adultas, ambas bailaban para la misma empresa. Cuando Kagome empezó a buscar su propio lugar para vivir, insistió en que fuera cerca para que pudieran seguir con sus sesiones de cotilleo y sus atracones de comida por las noches entre un espectáculo y otro.

Inuyasha se puso delante de ellos para llamar al timbre, luego se puso de pie con la espalda en la pared para poder vigilar el pasillo mientras esperaban.

Yuka abrió la puerta, su bello rostro brilló cuando reconoció a Kagome.

—¡Cariño! —Exclamó, dándole un fuerte abrazo—. Tenía tanto miedo de que no fueras a venir.

Kagome sonrió, saliendo de su abrazo antes de que Yuka le rompiera las costillas. Su amiga era todo lo que ella siempre había querido ser –alta, voluptuosa, hermosa y sofisticada, sin mencionar fuerte.

—¿Cómo me lo iba a perder? No todos los días se cumplen veintiséis.

Yuka se estremeció y se llevó un dedo a los labios perfectamente pintados.

—No lo digas tan alto —miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo hubiera oído—. He dicho a todos los promotores que soy menor de veintidós. Si alguna vez se enteran de lo cerca que ando de los treinta... —extendió la mano a la cabeza y simuló apretar el gatillo.

Kagome se rió del gesto.

—Hazme a mí el mismo favor y no lo digamos aún.

—Hecho —Yuka tiró de ella para darle otro abrazo.

Al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que Kagome no estaba sola. Yuka se puso rígida mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Miroku con curiosidad.

—¿Quién es tu... amigo?

Miroku rezumaba encanto mientras le cogía la mano a Yuka y le daba un elegante beso en los nudillos que hizo que ella tuviera un visible escalofrío.

—Houshi Tsujitani, miratoi. Es un honor conocerte. He sido admirador tuyo desde que hiciste aquella brillante interpretación de Terigov hace tres años. Fue impresionante, al igual que tú.

Yuka se congratuló por el halago.

—Oh, gracias... um, Señor... ¿Lord Tsujitani?

—Por favor, llámame Houshi.

—Houshi —la mirada de Yuka fue hasta Inuyasha y se agrandó con inquietud.

Miroku hizo un ademán tan desdeñoso que cualquier noble envidiaría.

—Mi guardaespaldas y criado. Espero que no te importe. Parece que por la posición que tengo en esta vida hay quienes están esperando dispararme. Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes.

—Por supuesto. Por favor, pasen —dio un paso atrás para que pudieran entrar.

Yuka sujetó a Kagome cerca tan pronto como entraron y la susurró al oído.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, chica! Es la cosa más caliente que he visto sobre dos piernas.

—¿Mi…he…Houshi?

—¡Quién sino! Lo has ido celebrando sin mí —Kagome miró a Inuyasha, quien exploraba a la multitud con precisión. Fiel a su palabra, se quedó atrás, pero no tanto que no pudiera llegar a ella en un instante si fuera necesario. Luego miró a Miroku quien cogía dos copas de vino de una bandeja que pasaba por allí.

Sí, era un tío de primera, pero en comparación con Inuyasha...

Simplemente, para ella, no podía competir.

Kagome sonrió cuando le ofreció un vaso. Ella le entregó el regalo a Yuka antes de coger la bebida ofrecida.

—Gracias.

Yuka sacudió la caja.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Ropa?

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—Odio cuando haces eso.

Yuka sonrió.

—Para eso están las amigas. Déjame agregarlo a la pila de mis botines. Sé que me va a encantar. Siempre has tenido el mejor gusto —miró a la gran multitud—. Creo que conoces a todos aquí. Si no, hazme un guiño y te lo presentaré —luego acercó a Kagome y la susurró al oído—.Hojo está aquí y está más borracho que una cuba, te lo advierto —Yuka se perdió en la multitud.

Miroku le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Él no es el único que va a ponerse hasta el culo —bebió el vino de un trago antes de cogerse otro vaso.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

—Porque es más fácil mantener el zumbido en marcha en lugar de tener que empezar desde cero una vez que estás sobrio. Por no mencionar, que si sigues bebiendo, no tienes que lidiar contra una resaca.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza ante su razonamiento.

Miroku escaneó la multitud con la misma precisión que usó Inuyasha, salvo que se dio cuenta de que la mirada de él se detenía en la joyería particularmente agradable como calculando mentalmente su valor. Así como también en cualquier mujer atractiva y sus "activos".

—¿Entonces, ¿quién es este pájaro, Hojo?

Kagome se encogió de disgusto.

—Una pesadilla andante. Su padre hizo una fortuna en una empresa de medios de comunicación antes de convertirse en patrocinador de arte, y como resultado, Hojo cree que tiene el derecho de acostarse con cualquier bailarina a la que le eche el ojo.

—Puedo decir que lo amas.

—Sí, como un grano en mis regiones inferiores.

Miroku se echó a reír.

—Regiones inferiores, ¿eh? Eso voy a tener que recordarlo.

Kagome encontró en la enorme reunión algunas caras conocidas. Menos mal que Yuka le había comentado que había invitado a unos "pocos" amigos y asociados. Parecía como si todos los que alguna vez habían hablado con la chica estuvieran aquí.

Miró hacia Inuyasha. Al menos él era una cara amiga.

Bueno, aparte del letal ceño con el que observaba a todo el mundo a su alrededor, puede que amigable no fuera la palabra exacta. Pero le era familiar. Tomó un sorbo de vino mientras Miroku acababa otro vaso, entonces se movió a por algo más fuerte.

—¡Kagome!

Kagome se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Abi Phoenix, su sustituta y peor enemiga. Uf, ¿tenía que estar aquí?

Debería haberme quedado en casa. Si hubiera sabido que Abi estaba invitada, lo hubiera hecho.

Y aunque quería arrancarle cada hebra de cabello oscuro a la mujer, tenía que ser amable con el sapito.

—Hola, Abita—dijo utilizando el apodo que sabía que ella odiaba por las murmuraciones—. ¿Cómo estás?

Abi le dio una de sus más notorias sonrisas falsas.

—Muy bien, cariño. No puedo decirte cuánto siento que hayas tenido que retirarte del espectáculo. Has tenido que pasarlo muy mal.

Apostaré por ello.

—Entonces, ¿cómo va el show?

Esta vez, Kagome sospechó que la sonrisa podía ser real.

—Genial. Absolutamente genial. Dicen que están haciendo más dinero que cuando tú eras la estrella.

Probablemente porque no pagaban a Abi la misma cantidad de dinero...

Eso esperaba.

Los ojos de Abi se desviaron hacia donde estaba Inuyasha con la espalda pegada a la pared.

—¿No has venido con el Daiyokai de allí?

Kagome apretó la copa, con ganas de echársela a Abi por la cara.

—Sí, lo hice.

Una mirada intrigante cruzó el rostro de Abi.

—A los promotores podría no gustarles eso. Los Daiyokais son algo polémicos —Kagome detectó una nota esperanzada en el tono de la chica—. ¿Hace mucho que tienes contacto con él?

Miroku dio un paso adelante con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—No tiene ningún contacto con él, amor. Es mi guardaespaldas. Yo, en cambio, estoy aquí con ella.

Una oscura mirada calculadora apareció en sus ojos mientras pasaba la vista por los caros zapatos y traje que Miroku llevaba. Su sonrisa se volvió coqueta.

—¿Y tú eres?

—Uno de los críticos que escribió que eres una pobre sustituta de mierda de Kagome y que el sistema entero estaba entristecido por su pérdida en el espectáculo. Le estaba diciendo que si no regresaba pronto y ellos dejaban tu torpe culo dentro, el show seguro que cierra antes de tiempo.

Abi ensanchó las aletas de la nariz.

—¡Eres un cerdo!

—Oink, oink.

Furiosa, se marchó.

Kagome chasqueó la lengua a Miroku, a pesar de estar agradecida por lo que había hecho.

—Eres tan malo.

—Siempre, mi amor. Siempre. Odio a la gente intrigante y falsa. Mi padre solía decir que se tenían amigos por una razón y amigos por una estación. Esa zorra es definitivamente de los de una razón y es sólo si la sirven a ella.

Kagome le saludó con la copa de vino.

—Me sorprende la rapidez y precisión con la que Inuyasha y tú resumen a la gente. Me aterroriza lo que debéis pensar de mí.

—Sólo hay una palabra para ti.

Ella se encogió por la idea.

—¿Cuál?

—Ingenua.

Esta vez, se burló por la ridiculez de eso.

—Apenas.

—Confía en mí, princesa. Eres lo que nosotros cariñosamente llamamos un broche de presión.

—¿Un broche?

—Fácil de engañar y llevar por el mal camino. Pero no te preocupes. No es un insulto, ni mucho menos. Te envidio por esa capacidad que tienes de mirar a la gente y no ver la fealdad en sus almas.

—No soy tan ciega como crees.

Él cogió un vaso de whisky.

—Sí, lo eres. De lo contrario, no estaríamos hablando sobre mí. Tú lo sabrías mejor.

Pasó una apreciativa mirada por su cuerpo alto y guapo. A veces era tan difícil reconciliar a esa gente con las reputaciones que ella sabía que tenían.

—No eres tan malo como crees ser.

—Confía en mí, este traje esconde mucho.

—Puede, pero aún recuerdo al hombre que se negó a abandonarme para que muriera en aquel barco. Podrías haberte salvado tú solo, pero no lo hiciste.

—Estaba demasiado borracho como para pensarlo mejor.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Puedes mentirte a ti mismo, Miroku. Yo sé la verdad.

—No, amor. Definitivamente, no la sabes. La verdad te horrorizaría. Los dioses lo saben, me horroriza a mí la mayoría de los días y yo soy el pobre diablo que lo vivió —cogió otra bebida.

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por el sonido de otra querida amiga.

—Oh, cielo. ¡Lo dejaste para mostrarte con los dos pedazos más finos de culo de toda la fiesta!

Su cara se calentó de manera exponencial, Kagome se estremeció por las palabras de Ayumi mientras Miroku se reía, luego se puso a una distancia más discreta para que pudieran hablar.

—¡Ayumi! Por fin, un rostro amigable en estas aguas infestadas de tiburones.

—Chica, ya lo sabes —tiró de ella para un rápido abrazo. Su piel bronceada era un fuerte contraste con la palidez de Kagome. Hermosa y dulce, Ayumi fue la primera amiga que había hecho en la compañía de danza. La jefa de los diseñadores de vestuario siempre era buena para unas risas y un rápido animarse—. Ahora no me arrugues —Ayumi se apartó—. Algunas de nosotras tenemos que trabajar para tener buen aspecto.

Kagome se rió.

—Por favor. Te he visto por la mañana. Siempre estás hermosa —apretó la mano de la mujer—. Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí.

Ayumi se metió un trozo de calamar mientras miraba a la multitud.

—Como si tuviera elección. Yuka me amenazó la vida si me perdía esto —poniéndose seria, apartó a un lado a Kagome, lejos de Miroku y del grupo de personas más cercano—. Por favor, dime que te estás haciendo un sandwich en la cama por las noches con estos dos hombres.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza a su amiga.

—No.

—¿Estás loca? Si yo tuviera eso, estaría haciendo una seria danza entre las sábanas —Ayumi miró a Inuyasha e hizo un ronroneo—. ¿Crees que él querría un trago... y un poco de mí en su regazo?

—No creo que le interese.

La mirada de Ayumi se volvió seria y depredadora.

—Oh, querida, estoy dispuesta a encontrar una manera de hacer que le interese.

Por alguna razón, la idea de ver a Ayumi con Inuyasha le molestó profundamente. Kagome entornó los ojos hacia su amiga.

—Eres incorregible y me dijiste que tenías novio.

Ayame hizo un sonido de agravio supremo.

—Figúrate, y siempre digo que la incorregibilidad es buena para el alma, pero el sexo es infinitamente mejor —miró hacia Inuyasha—. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que juegue en la otra liga?

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y se negó a contestar. Lo último que necesitaba era alentar a su amiga casi ninfómana.

—Hablando en serio —Ayumi miró en dirección hacia donde había desaparecido Abi—. Quería advertirte acerca de tu sustituta.

La risa de Kagome murió al instante.

—¿Qué?

—Pequeño culo de cangrejo tuvo unas críticas fantásticas la pasada noche y, desde entonces, ha estado diciendo a todos los promotores y directores que una auténtica bailarina ha pasado a ser la principal. Que fueron tus temores a ser reemplazada lo que te llevó a un colapso mental y que por eso tuviste que dejar el espectáculo.

—¡La voy a matar! —Kagome estrelló el vaso en la mesa y se dirigió hacia Abi.

Ayumi la agarró del brazo.

—Ahora no. Hay demasiados promotores aquí como para que montes una escena. Si empiezas algo, ella les dirá que eres muy temperamental y que es imposible trabajar contigo. Probarás sus razonamientos.

Kagome apretó los puños a los costados, con ganas de arrancarle cada mechón de la cabeza a Abi.

Ayumi le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Vamos, hermanita. Golpea donde más duela. En la calle y en la taquilla. Te prometo que su crítica no será nada comparada con las que vas a conseguir tú —la sonrisa de Ayumi regresó—. Además, piensa en esto, tuve que hacer tu traje dos tallas más grande para acomodar su gordo culo.

A pesar de sí misma y de su ira, Kagome se rió.

—¿De verdad?

Ayame asintió.

—Tiene la forma de una piña, con bultos y todo. Y el rojo no es el color de esa chica. Está horrorosa con ello.

No se consolaba con eso, pero la hizo sentir mejor. Más tranquila, Kagome recuperó el vaso de la mesa y de mala gana permitió que Ayumi la llevara al frente.

Miroku había desaparecido y ya no lo vio entre la multitud.

Mirando por encima a Inuyasha, quien sobrepasaba al menos una cabeza a cualquiera de los que estaban allí, le sonrió al recordar las palabras de Ayumi. Era sin duda el hombre más guapo de la fiesta incluso con aquellos matices que le oscurecían la mayor parte del rostro. Y a ella le gustaría mucho jugar entre las sábanas con él, si cooperara.

—Ah, ahí estás. Yuka me dijo que estabas aquí.

Kagome se encogió. No era Hojo, era peor. Bankotsu–el promotor de su programa, el único hombre con el que ella no podía darse el lujo de ser grosera sin importar qué.

—Hola —esbozó su sonrisa más bonita.

Bankotsu la cogió de la mano y le puso un descuidado beso en los nudillos.

—Me decepcioné cuando te retiraste del espectáculo —se preguntó si él sabría de la lascivia que había en su rostro—. Había esperado que llegáramos a conocernos mejor.

Por primera vez, estuvo muy agradecida de su secuestro, que la mantuvo alejada de él. Intentó retirar la mano con tacto, pero Bankotsu la tenía fuertemente aferrada. Admitió que hubiera sido guapo si no fuera por la fría y calculadora mirada que había detrás de sus profundos ojos azules. Y en ese momento, se sintió como una presa acorralada.

¿Cómo iba sacar la mano de ahí sin ofenderlo?

Impaciente, miró hacia arriba para ver a Inuyasha avanzando hacia ellos. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando se detuvo junto a ellos.

—Princesa, Yuka te está buscando. Dijo que era extremadamente urgente.

La ira nubló los ojos de Bankotsu por la interrupción. Se dio la vuelta, y luego dio un paso atrás al darse cuenta del tamaño y la anchura de Inuyasha.

Tragó audiblemente.

Kagome ahogó la risa por su reacción. Sin duda había asumido que Inuyasha estaba con otra bailarina a la que pudiera intimidar y sacarla de su camino.

Kagome se apartó de él.

—Si me disculpa, Bankotsu, mejor iré a ver lo que necesita.

No esperó su respuesta. En su lugar, sacó a Inuyasha de entre la multitud.

—Gracias por eso. ¿Cómo sabías que tenías que venir?

—La mirada en tu cara lo decía todo. Por no hablar de que sé leer los labios y no me gustaba lo que estaba diciendo.

Agradecida por su intervención, se moría de ganas de besarle.

—Te debo una.

Ahora, parecía incómodo. Sin decir una palabra y para su gran consternación, se alejó de ella entre la multitud. Kagome quiso estampar el pie contra el suelo por la frustración. ¿Cómo podía ser tan amable un momento, y al siguiente, irse al otro extremo?

Necesitaba un momento a solas para despejarse, así que se dirigió al balcón. Tan pronto como llegó, una ruda mano la agarró por el codo. Kagome tuvo la tentación de gritar, pero asumió que sólo se trataba de otro promotor.

Hasta que oyó una voz que hizo que se le helara la sangre.

—Sabía que volveríamos a encontrarnos.

Su corazón latió con fuerza.

Onigumo

Y estaba allí para matarla.

**Continuara…**

No odian los suspensos?

**christyM:** yo también quisiera tener tanta suerte!

**Umee-chan:** tristemente Inuyasha tiene un muy mal concepto de si mismo y eso no es fácil de cambiar, solo podemos esperar a ver si Kagome puede hacer algo

Inuykag4ever: cada día

: no estoy segura de si podre poner un capitulo por día hasta terminar pero si por algún motivo me tardo un día o mas pondré los capítulos que les debo para compensar espero que sigas leyendo gracias!

**LaHitokiri88:** estaría encantada de verlo! Yo se dibujar pero apesto haciendo dibujos propios, el único detalle es realmente no se muy bien como se usa fanfiction en muchas cosas, hasta hacia poco yo solo leía y escribía sin publicar (aun no publico nada mío de hecho) así que si quieres te doy mi correo o algo así

**No todos los días podre contestar los post porque a veces pongo los capítulos con prisa pero SIEMPRE los leo y son los que me hacen continuar con la Adaptación muchas gracias a tods por leer!**


	14. es injusto, pero es lo que es

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia: **este capitulo contiene insinuaciones absténganse menores de edad y personas extremadamente sensibles

CAPÍTULO 12

_**D**_os pensamientos atravesaron la mente de Kagome simultáneamente. Uno era el temor de que Onigumo la matara, el otro era el temor de que viviera y este episodio terminara con su carrera.

Sintió un agudo pinchazo en sus costillas. Sin mirar, supo que era el cañón de una pequeña blaster.

El agarre de él se tensó sobre su brazo.

—Camina hacia afuera al corredor como si quisieras hablar conmigo. Ningún movimiento repentino o advertencias a los otros o aprieto el gatillo y desparramo tus intestinos por todo el apartamento de tu amiga. Luego abriré fuego sobre todos los de aquí y se unirán a ti en el infierno.

Kagome asintió, el corazón se alojó en la garganta al tiempo que temblaba completamente. Miró alrededor buscando a Inuyasha, Kagura y Miroku, pero parecían haberse desvanecido. No había absolutamente ningún signo de ninguno de ellos.

¿Qué clase de protectores eran?

El sudor emanaba de su cuerpo al tiempo que se movía para hacer lo que le había sido dicho aunque ello la irritaba. Las instrucciones de Inuyasha aparecieron en su mente, pero él no había cubierto qué hacer en esta clase de situación. Como Onigumo había advertido, podía abrir fuego y matar a la mitad de las personas que había aquí, incluyendo a Ayumi y Yuka.

No, no podía ser responsable de la muerte de inocentes.

Ella era el objetivo. No ellos. Este era su destino.

Kagome rezó porque las piernas no se le doblaran y que ninguno se les acercara.

Echando un vistazo hacia cada lado, notó que Onigumo estaba vestido con un traje caro, su cabello alisado hacia atrás. Para el observador casual, pasaría por un aristócrata o un adinerado promotor. Nadie pensaría nada acerca de que ella se estuviera yendo con él.

_¡Ayúdenme!_

El miedo la ahogaba al tiempo que lágrimas se reunían en sus ojos. Ferozmente, se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gritar o rogar por ayuda. No se avergonzaría o lastimaría a nadie más.

Kagome se acercó a la puerta.

Una gota de sudor rodó a lo largo de su sien.

Si cruzaba ese umbral, sabía que Onigumo la mataría. Si luchaba dentro del departamento de Yuka, todos lo verían —los promotores, los directores, todos. Y ellos serían los siguientes en su lista de ataque.

Oyó la risa de Yuka sobre la habladora multitud.

Era el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga. No permitiría que fuera la última vez que su amiga soltara un suspiro.

Con ese pensamiento final, abrió la puerta.

Onigumo la empujó hacia el corredor, luego tiró la puerta cerrándola detrás de él y la lanzó al suelo. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, ella miró hacia atrás para ver a Inuyasha arrebatándole el blaster a Onigumo de la mano.

Golpeó a Onigumo en la espalda con tanta fuerza, que abolló la pared.

Él traía su propio blaster y lo sostuvo debajo de la mandíbula de Onigumo.

—Escúchame, bastardo. Solo diré esto una vez y hablaré lentamente así inclusive tú podrás entenderme. Kagome está bajo la protección de La Sentella y me estoy cansando realmente de estar viendo rondando tu rostro. Si la lastimas, la amenazas de nuevo, incluso si la vuelves a mirar… incluso una jodida foto de ella, vas a tener una visita de Némesis. Y cuando él acabe contigo, tu propia madre va a tener que pasar lo que quede de ti por un examinador de ADN para identificar tus restos.

Incluso Kagome se encogió ante esa amenaza.

Los labios de Inuyasha se curvaron en un feroz gruñido.

—Encontrarás a tu compañero al final del corredor encerrado en un armario de almacenamiento. Cógelo y lárgate. Y si valoras que todas las piezas de tu cuerpo permanezcan en sus lugares normales, revocarás tu contrato sobre la vida de ella mañana y nunca la cazarás de nuevo. —Volvió a quitar el seguro de su blaster—. ¿Entendido?

El sudor cubrió el rostro de Onigumo.

—Mi retractación será enviada mañana. Lo juro.

Inuyasha puso el gatillo de su blaster en su lugar.

—Bien. —Empujó a Onigumo lejos de él.

Kagome observó al asesino apresurarse a lo largo del pasillo, alejándose de ellos. Ella alzó la mirada a su salvador, su respiración trabajosa, su cabeza ligera por el pánico.

Inuyasha enfundó su blaster, luego le ofreció la mano. Ella la asió con sus temblantes manos, y él gentilmente la elevó del suelo.

—Siento que no te hayamos ayudado antes. Pero no creí que quisieras que tus amigos supieran qué estaba ocurriendo. Shippo nos advirtió que Onigumo estaba entrando, así que pensamos que sería mejor dejar que hiciera su movimiento para extraerte de la fiesta y luego encargarnos de él fuera de la vista de tus colegas.

Antes de que él pudiera alejarse y antes de que pudiera detenerse, ella puso sus brazos a su alrededor y abrazó su delgada cintura con todo el alivio recorriendo su cuerpo.

Estaba viva y, una vez más, él era la causa.

Kagome reclinó su mejilla contra su pecho, escuchando el suave sonido de su fuerte y calmado latido. Aunque el cuerpo de él estaba rígido, no hizo ningún movimiento para apartarla o ni siquiera para sostenerla.

Simplemente se quedo allí parado incómodamente mientras ella temblaba, sabiendo que Inuyasha nunca permitiría que nadie la lastimara. Ella estaba a salvo con él.

Inuyasha gozaba el sentir los brazos de ella sosteniéndolo cerca. Puso sus brazos a su alrededor, tratando de no lastimarla de ninguna forma. Ya que la única persona a la que había alguna vez abrazado había sido ella, no tenía real conocimiento de cuanta presión aplicar o exactamente dónde poner sus brazos.

Así que simplemente la encerró al tiempo que su esencia llevó a su cuerpo a un nivel de deseo que nunca antes había probado.

Los brazos de ella se apretaron a su alrededor y ella reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, sus ojos brillaban con gratitud. Inconscientemente, él se movió para besarla, luego se detuvo justo antes de llevarlo a cabo. Eso sería desastroso.

Su aliento caía sobre los labios de él y le tomó todo su autocontrol para no completar la única cosa que más quería hacer.

—Tenemos que llevarte a casa —Dijo, apartándose.

Kagome asintió al tiempo que trataba de calmarse.

Sin una palabra, la acompañó a lo largo del corredor, chequeando cada unos pocos pasos para asegurarse que Onigumo no estuviera aún rondando. Miroku se les unió en el elevador que Kagura había asegurado y estaba sosteniendo para ellos.

Kagome estaba extrañamente entumecida al tiempo que seguía, sus pensamientos vagabundeando por la fiesta y el asalto.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo vieja. Tal vez era el miedo a lo que había pasado con Onigumo ocurriendo durante la fiesta para que todos los promotores lo vieran. Eso debía ser la causa por lo que no se había divertido hoy cuando ella normalmente hubiera pasado un buen momento. Tal vez esa fue la causa por lo que los comentarios mordientes de Abi la hirieron más esta tarde de lo que lo habían hecho el último año cuando su suplente había dicho lo mismo.

Estudió la espalda de Inuyasha al conducirla fuera del edificio. Al menos ahora había un asesino menos tras ella. Con alguna suerte, Némesis sería capaz de amedrentar al resto de sus perseguidores para que la dejaran en paz, luego podría regresar a su antigua vida.

¿Verdad?

Kagome tragó el conjunto de lágrimas. Estaba simplemente cansada. Dormiría un poco y todo estaría bien. Ella estaría bien.

Pero por dentro, sabía instintivamente que había sido alterada por todo esto y que nada nunca volvería a ser lo mismo de nuevo.

_**D**_os horas más tarde, después de que se había bañado y tratado de dormir en vano, Kagome se sentó encogida en su silla favorita, observando a Inuyasha chequear los cargadores de sus armas. La muerte se había convertido en una mórbida fascinación para ella al tiempo que se preguntaba cuántas personas habían perdido sus vidas bajo las armas que él portaba.

—No creía que soldados experimentados desarmaran sus armas y las limpiaran.

—Algunos no. Yo sí. Estos son dispositivos altamente sensibles y una pequeña partícula de polvo puede interferir en sus mecanismos de coordinación. Desde que mi vida y ahora la tuya dependen de que ellos trabajen en sincronía conmigo, soy un poco meticuloso en asegurarme de que están engrasados y son confiables. —Recogió su blaster—. Había un ligero tirón en el gatillo hoy y quería comprobarlo doblemente.

Eso tenía sentido para ella. Ella tampoco quería un arma que funcionara mal.

Cambió la batería de su blaster. El agudo clic erizó los vellos de su nuca.

Ella cerró la pequeña abertura de la bata que exponía sus pies desnudos.

—¿Por qué no mataste a Onigumo hoy o en el teatro?

Atornilló otra pieza de nuevo en su blaster.

—¿Preferirías que lo hubiera hecho?

Un escalofrío la recorrió a lo largo de sus brazos ante su tono despreocupado.

—No, supongo que no. Pero me parece extraño que le permitieras vivir dado tú…

—¿Brutalidad?

—Iba a decir pasado.

Él sacó su otro blaster y recorrió sus piezas.

—Puedes llamarme animal. No herirás mis sentimientos.

¿Cuántas personas lo habían insultado con esa palabra a la que era inmune?

—No eres un animal.

Él no respondió a eso.

—Ya que Onigumo no derramó sangre, no podía oficialmente matarlo.

—Pero él estaba allí para matarme.

—Y de haberlo matado tú, podrías haber ido ante las Grandes Justicias y explicar que estabas tratando de protegerte. Ellos serían indulgentes, te disculparían y te dejarían ir. Yo soy un asesino entrenado, un arma letal, y por lo tanto tengo otros estándares por los cuales vivir. A menos que estuviera sangrando y pudiera probar que él venía hacia mí con grave intención y que yo realmente tuve que usar fuerza mortal como único medio para protegerme, sería ejecutado inmediatamente por su muerte, lo que estaría bien por mí, excepto que no estaba solo allí hoy.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No comprendo.

—Soy un forajido, princesa, con un asombroso precio por mi cabeza y una sentencia de muerte esperando que alguna vez la tome. Así que mientras puedo matar a cualquiera que me enfade y no afectará el resultado de lo que la Liga me hará si me atrapan, Miroku y los otros no tienen mi sentencia de muerte sobre sus cabezas. Si hubiera matado a Onigumo sin que se derramara sangre, ellos serían considerados cómplices de su muerte, cometida por mí, y una orden de ejecución sería emitida para ellos. Ahora mismo, ellos solo tienen sentencia de encarcelamiento si se les atrapa. Sin ofender, pero me gustaría mantenerlo de esa manera.

—¿Y si uno de ellos lo hubiera matado?

—Son rastreadores y asesinos licenciados. Y como tal, la primera ley de la sangre los gobierna, también, porque están entrenados. A menos que tuvieran una orden de muerte por la persona, mejor que estuvieran sangrando cuando lo mataran o estarían jodidos.

Ella dejó salir un cansado suspiro.

—No me había percatado cuán complicadas eran las leyes.

—Eres una civil. No hay necesidad de que lo sepas.

Quizás, pero qué forma de descubrirlo.

—No puedo creer que un gobierno pueda efectuar un contrato sobre mi y que me puedan matar con inmunidad mientras mis protectores pueden ser ejecutados por mantenerme a salvo. Simplemente no tiene sentido.

—Bienvenida a La Liga, princesa. Los burocráticos son idiotas y mientras un gobierno pague un precio lo bastante alto, harán las leyes que nos gobiernan a todos lo suficientemente tontas para dominarnos.

—¿Pero no a ti?

—Solo sigo la ley cuando impacta a aquellos a mí alrededor.

Ella lo observó armar el blaster de nuevo, sus manos realizando el procedimiento con practicada desenvoltura. Era un extraño ballet, cautivante.

—Cuando decides renunciar a La Liga, ¿cómo lo haces? ¿Simplemente les dices no gracias, o qué?

Él hizo una mueca, empujando una pieza de la culata de nuevo en su posición de disparo.

—¿Por qué quieres saber lo?

Ella se encogió de hombros, una imagen de los promotores atravesó su mente y cómo ellos hubieran reaccionado si les hubiera dicho que fueran a rostizar sus partes como había querido tantas veces en el pasado.

—Debido al coraje que te tomó hacerlo. La mayoría de las personas hubieran más bien sufrido por una mala situación que llevar a cabo los pasos que hacen falta para liberarse, especialmente si supieran que liberándose, los haría ser cazados. Solo quiero saber cómo lo hiciste. ¿Caminaste hacia tu jefe y le dijiste que se fuera de paseo o te fuiste tranquilamente?

Él dejó el blaster sobre la mesa entre ellos.

—No soy completamente suicida y no fue algo que había alguna vez planeado hacer. Una noche me encontré cara a cara con lo que era, con lo qué me había convertido. No quería ser más ese perro sin mente, así que llevé mis objetivos a una zona segura, los deposité con el suficiente dinero para asegurarme que estuvieran cubiertos por el resto de sus vidas, y luego me saqué el rastreador y nunca miré atrás.

Ella frunció el ceño. Por alguna razón, no se había imaginado que fuera tan fácil irse de La Liga.

—¿Por qué?

Inuyasha hizo una pausa al recordar la visión de la niña gritando cuando lo vio salir de las sombras para matarla a ella y a su madre. Su madre había estado aterrada al tiempo que se aferraba a su niña.

_Por favor, no mi bebé. Por favor, déjela vivir. Sólo tiene cinco años. No ha hecho nada malo. Por el amor de los dioses, no la lastime. Máteme, pero sálvela a ella. Haré cualquier cosa que pida. _

Ella se había quitado su caro collar y se lo había ofrecido.

_Tómelo. Sólo salve a mi bebé._

La madre era igual de inocente que su hija, pero ella nunca había pronunciado una sola palabra para salvar su vida. Sólo por la de su hija.

Inuyasha había sostenido el cuchillo en alto en su puño al tiempo que todos los años de entrenamiento de la Liga estallaron en su mente. _Asesina o se asesinado. Si fallas, morirás._

_Sin excepciones._

Una parte de él había querido terminar con sus vidas simplemente porque ellas tenían algo que él nunca había conocido.

Amor maternal.

Una madre queriendo morir por su hija. Una que sufriría de todo por salvarla. Furia y celos lo recorrieron al tiempo que recordaba su propia madre mandándolo al infierno cuando había tenido la misma edad de la niña. No había habido compasión en el rostro de su madre. Ninguna lágrima por él. Se lo había entregado a los guardias y les había dicho que se lo llevaran.

_Me enfermas, feo y despreciable bastardo. _La fría mirada en el rostro de su madre aun lo perseguía. _Asegúrense de que nunca regrese aquí._

Aún podía sentir los dolorosos sollozos que había emitido al rogar a su madre que lo dejara quedarse con ella, al tiempo que había llorado y prometido que sería bueno. Que se mantendría fuera de la vista del resto del mundo así no podría avergonzarla.

Ella no lo había escuchado o no le había importado. En cambio, se quitó sus desesperados dedos de la muñeca y le dio la espalda.

Pero la madre a la que había sido enviado a matar era diferente. Ella sostenía a su hija cerca y la escudaba de él con su cuerpo.

¿Cómo podía matar a alguien cuyo amor era puro?

Él les había dado sus vidas a expensas de la suya. Ni siquiera sabía si había valido la pena. Realmente no había cambiado demasiado su vida. La única cosa que había cambiado era la persona que le decía a él que matara y el número de personas que trataban de matarlo.

Todo lo demás era igual. La soledad. La desconfianza. El lugar vacío en su alma. Todo ello parecía ser eterno.

Y ahora miraba a Kagome que le había realizado una pregunta que se había hecho él mismo muchas veces a lo largo de los años.

¿Por qué?

Había una verdad por encima de las otras.

—Porque algunas cosas son más importantes que nuestras propias vidas. —Tal como el amor de una madre queriendo morir para salvar a su hija. Para él eso era tan raro que, habiéndolo encontrado, no deseaba destruirlo.

Kagome inclinó su cabeza para observarlo fijamente.

—No comprendo. Si eres un asesino…

—Estaba cansado de seguir órdenes ciegamente, princesa, y en una noche todo se definió. Toda mi vida, lo que vestía, comía, o hacía me había sido dictado por alguien más. En ese único momento, decidí que prefería estar muerto que vivir un segundo más esclavizado a personas que no soportaba o respetaba. Fue así de simple.

Y había sido así de duro.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No. Fue el mejor día de mi vida.

—¿Incluso aunque te convirtiera en un fugitivo?

—Sí.

Kagome asintió, su corazón colgaba pesado con una única cosa más que necesitaba preguntar. Finalmente, encontró el coraje de hacerlo.

—¿Alguna vez piensas en morir? ¿Realmente?

Inuyasha frotó su mano por su mandíbula.

—No. No importa ni una cosa ni la otra.

No tenía nada por lo que vivir.

Las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos.

—Quiero ser como tú. Pero estoy tan asustada de morir. De lo qué hay del otro lado. ¿Y si no hay nada? ¿O es frío y oscuro? ¿Y si estamos allí solos sin nuestros amigos o familiares? Oh, Dios. Estoy tan asustada. —Cubriendo sus temblorosos labios con su mano, corrió a lo largo del corredor a la seguridad de su habitación.

Inuyasha se sentó en el sofá, descendiendo la mirada a sus armas sobre la mesa.

—Esa es mi vida ahora, princesa —murmuró. Y ella tenía razón. Era un infierno.

Oía sus sollozos a través de la pared. Eran los mismos sollozos atormentados que él había llorado cuando su madre lo había abandonado. Del tipo que provenían de la parte más oscura del alma donde todo el dolor del corazón vivía.

_Déjala sola. Ella no es nadie para ti._

Pero a diferencia de él, ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar herida sola. A no conocer ningún consuelo.

Su mirada se dirigió a las fotos de ella con sus padres y amigos. Las felices sonrisas y abrazos.

Ella era una criatura de la luz. Una acostumbrada a la comodidad y a la calidez.

Maldiciéndose por su debilidad, se levantó y fue a la habitación de ella. Yacía enroscada en una pelota, sus sollozos sacudían su cuerpo. Sostenía una almohada en su estomago al tiempo que dejaba salir todo el temor que este día le había dejado a sus pies.

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio al atraerla contra él y ofrecerle el consuelo que realmente no comprendía. Le apartó el pelo de sus húmedas mejillas, balanceándola en sus brazos gentilmente como había visto a la gente hacer en shows, o madres hacer son sus niños.

Ella lo sostuvo cerca al tiempo que intentaba dejar sus miedos detrás. Pero ella no quería morir. Había tanto que aún quería hacer con su vida.

Quería ser madre. Quería viajar más.

¿Por qué tenían que perseguirla? ¿Por qué?

Ella no quería ser violada o asesinada…

Y sin embargo en los brazos de un asesino, ella nunca se había sentido tan protegida. O más a salvo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo lloró, pero cuando finalmente se apartó, la tela de la camiseta de él se ceñía a su pecho donde las lágrimas habían caído.

—Lo siento —Ella aspiró y secó con el dorso de su mano sus mejillas.

Él movió su mano y le secó la humedad.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Kagome asintió.

—Yo no soy así. —Ella gozaba el sentir sus cálidas y fuertes manos moviéndose por sus heladas mejillas—. Sé que no me crees ya que estalló en lágrimas a cada minuto. Pero te juro que soy más fuerte que esto y odio que me hayas visto tan débil y emocional. Juré que no lloraría de nuevo. Que nadie me haría hacer esto. ¡Ugh! Soy patética.

—No te disculpes. Todos lloran alguna vez.

Kagome no podía imaginarlo haciéndolo sin importar con cuánto dolor estuviera.

—¿Tú?

—Por dentro, sí lo hago.

—No te creo.

—Sí, bueno, estoy mintiendo, pero estaba intentando hacer que te sintieras mejor.

Kagome rió a través de sus lágrimas.

—Lo hiciste. Gracias. —Ella lo miró fijamente, deseando poder ver su rostro entero. En tantos sentidos, él era un completo extraño, sin embargo estaban sentados ahora como viejos amigos o incluso amantes, y ella había compartido cosas con él que nunca había compartido con otra alma viviente.

A pesar de su ferocidad, era sorprendentemente fácil hablar con él. No parecía juzgarla. Más bien, la aceptaba con el malvado equipaje emocional que venía con ella, y eso era tan raro que enteramente lo apreciaba.

Y ahora mismo, ella anhelaba besar sus labios. Pero sabía que si lo intentaba, la apartaría de nuevo y terminaría este pacífico momento.

Desesperadamente no quería que terminara.

—¿Qué piensas que hay del otro lado? —preguntó ella, cuestionándose en lo que él creería.

—Espero que nada. Ninguna voz, ningún sonido. Sólo yo y la oscuridad por siempre.

Eso sería el infierno para ella. No podría soportar la oscuridad y el silencio.

—¿No te asusta esa idea?

—No. Sería pacífico, creo.

—¿Pero no quieres ver a tus seres queridos de nuevo?

Inuyasha apartó la mirada de su inocente rostro. Cuán ingenua era, pensando tal infantil idea. En su mundo, las cosas como esas no existían. Los seres queridos eran solo los primeros en traicionar, los que cuya traición más dolía.

—No tengo ninguno.

Por el ceño en su rostro, él podía adivinar que no podía aceptar lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Nadie? ¿Y tus amigos?

—No me extrañarán demasiado. —Él lo sabía como un hecho. Todos ellos estaban acostumbrados a las perdidas y mientras podrían tener un dolor temporal siempre que él cruzara por sus pensamientos, realmente nunca lo llorarían. Seguirían adelante con sus vidas como siempre hacían. No estaba enfadado o amargado por ello.

Era solo la forma en que funcionaban las cosas. Era la forma en que eran ellos.

Kagome negó con su cabeza.

—¿Ni siquiera Némesis? Seguramente tu novio te extrañará, ¿no?

Él bufó amargamente ante su pregunta. Como si nunca había dado una mierda por él.

—Te aseguro que le importaría menos que todo si me muriera mañana.

—Realmente lo crees, ¿verdad?

—No hay mucho que extrañar, princesa. Créeme.

Kagome aún no podía aceptar lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Cómo podía nadie llorarlo? Seguramente alguien lo amaba. Tenían que hacerlo. No había ni un día de los que pasaban que ella no llorara por su madre. Por tenerla un momento más para abrazarla. Por sentir el gentil toque de su madre…

¿Y él no tenía a nadie que guardaría ese doloroso lugar en sus corazones para él? No fuera del egoísmo, sino fuera del amor. Fuera del respeto y preocupación y del saber de que el universo estaría perdiendo una parte vital si él no estuviera más en él.

—¿Nunca socializas con tus amigos? ¿Beber? ¿Ir a cenar?

—Seguro, cuando estamos trabajando.

Eso no era lo mismo. Gah, que horrible vida solitaria.

Lamentándose por él, alzó la mano para tocar su rostro. En el momento en que lo hizo, él se hizo a un lado y se alejó.

—Nadie va a lastimarte, princesa. Por mi vida que te mantendré a salvo. —Luego se había ido más rápido de lo que ella podía pestañar.

El corazón de Kagome golpeaba ante la audible sinceridad detrás de sus palabras. Su mejilla ardió ante el recuerdo de sus dedos enguantados tocando su piel. Había tanto más que quería decirle, preguntarle, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Él era una dicotomía. En un minuto se alejaba y abofeteaba si ella se atrevía ni siquiera a tocarlo, luego al siguiente la sostenía como un amor atesorado y consolaba sus lágrimas.

¿Cómo podía tal hombre no ser extrañado por nadie? La hacía querer abrazarlo y mostrarle que no todos eran insensibles.

Kagome exhaló un tembloroso aliento, desenado tener el valor de quitarse las ropas de su cuerpo y salir a la habitación principal donde se quedaba Inuyasha. Ayumi había hecho eso para ganarse a su último amante y le había dicho a Kagome que era una estratagema que nunca fallaba para ser usada cuando realmente deseaba a alguien.

Pero ella nunca podría hacer nada tan audaz.

Ella era una cobarde.

Suspirando, se inclinó hacia atrás en la cama, imaginándose cómo sería tener a Inuyasha a su lado, haciéndole el amor, tranquilizando sus miedos durante toda la noche mientras la mantenía segura.

Él aún estaba en su mente cuando finalmente se arrastró a un intermitente sueño.

_**C**_uando Kagome se despertó, supo instantáneamente que algo había cambiado, pero no estaba segura de qué. Cogió su bata y se la ató antes de ir a ver que la hacía sentir tan extraña.

Tan rápido como entró en su habitación principal, lo comprendió. Inuyasha ya no estaba y Seshomaru estaba sentado en su sofá comiendo lo que quedaba de sus frituras.

Él le dio la más amenazante mirada que alguna vez ella hubiera recibido.

—¿Ocurre algo? —dijo él bruscamente.

¿Cómo podía alguien verse tan feroz mientras estaba relajado? ¿Había algún curso que hubieran tomado todos ellos para saber cómo hacerlo?

¿O solo venía naturalmente?

—No. —Ella le ofreció una tímida sonrisa, luego un montón de espacio ya que se fue a vestir.

Kagome se tomó su tiempo, deseando haberse quedado en la cama y dormir durante la guardia del enorme Daiyokai. Lo último que quería era pasar el día con sus amenazas y sus burlas.

Oh bien. Había sufrido peores.

Tal vez.

Cuando ella regresó a la habitación principal, Seshomaru tenía un plato con muffins esperando por ella. Ella elevó una cuestionadora ceja, aturdida por el gesto.

—No son tan buenos como los de Inuyasha, pero no te matarán tampoco —dijo él bruscamente como si el ser amigable con ella lo avergonzara.

Ella recogió uno.

—Creí que me odiabas.

Él se encogió de hombros y cambió de canal en su visor.

—Odio a la gente sobre-privilegiada en general. Tú simplemente caes en esa categoría. Sin ofender. Pero Inuyasha dijo que no eras una total perra así que confiaré en él hasta que lo hagas aparecer como un mentiroso.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza.

—Seriamente tienes carencia de habilidades sociales, ¿no?

—Básicamente. Como que me enorgullezco de eso, también.

_Porque eliminaría aquellos que no se preocuparan por él. _Kagome se detuvo al recordar a su terapeuta diciéndole que cuando ella había pasado por un difícil periodo repelía a cualquiera que se le acercara.

_Estás tan asustada de ser herida que atacas primero. Solo aquellos que realmente se preocupan por ti aguantarán el asalto de tus ataques verbales y se quedarán. El resto se irá._

Después de un tiempo, Kagome había dejado su enfado a un lado y se había percatado que sus seres queridos merecían algo más de parte de ella que su enfado y hostilidad.

Sabiendo lo que ella sabía acerca de Inuyasha y su equipo, entendía su necesidad de desplegar todos sus sistemas de defensa. No era personal.

Era un rencor que todos tenían contra el universo entero y ella solo ocurría que era una parte de ese externo grupo.

Le sonrió a Seshomaru.

—Inuyasha no me da la impresión de ser exactamente pobre. Como hijo de un adinerado y respetado comandante creería que cae dentro de tu despreciable categoría también.

Un bufido fue todo lo que le contestó.

Después de un momento, tiró el control remoto a un lado con enfado.

—¿Supongo que no tendrás una mejor forma de ocupar nuestro tiempo? No hay nada en eso inclusive lo bastante bueno como para pudrir mi cerebro.

Kagome rió al tiempo que recordaba su propia rabieta acerca del mismo hecho.

—Además de comer frituras y humanos, ¿qué es lo que te gusta hacer?

Seshomaru se levantó y se elevó por encima de ella.

—Cualquier cosa menos hablar.

—Tengo algunos juegos. —Ella sacó la consola de su armario de medios y sopló el polvo del tablero y de los controles. La consola había sido un regalo, pero ella realmente no jugaba así que nunca la habían usado.

Sin una palabra, Seshoamaru se movió hacia el armario y comenzó a hurgar por la pequeña colección de discos. Emergió con una amplia sonrisa, sus largos colmillos destellando.

—Tareba. Ahora este es un juego que no he visto en años. —Sacó el clásico juego de estrategia—. ¿Te importaría jugar? Apesta hacerlo solo.

Kagome sonrió con descreimiento ante su inesperada exuberancia.

—Probablemente no seré muy buena en ello, pero claro.

Él le recordaba a un niño al tiempo que conectaba la consola a su visor y establecía el programa. Estaba empezando a agradarle.

—¿Dónde fue Inuyasha?

Él alzó la mirada desde el tablero con un sombrío ceño.

—¿Le preguntaste?

—No tuve tiempo.

Él fruncimiento disminuyó.

—Fue a obtener información acerca de las personas que van tras de ti.

Ella terminó su muffins, tratando de reforzar su coraje para formular la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Por qué es Hakudoshi tan importante para Inuyasha?

—¿Qué te importa?

La hostilidad en ese tono era marcada. ¿Cómo podía la respuesta a eso ser amenazante para alguno de ellos?

—Vosotros tenéis que ser el grupo más a la defensiva que esté vivo. _Mia kitana_, ¿no podré nunca obtener una simple respuesta de alguno de vosotros?

Seshomaru se rió desde lo profundo de su garganta, un sonido que ella encontró lejos de ser reconfortante.

—Tienes razón. Vivimos para las evasivas. Deberías jugar _Questions_ con ellos alguna vez. Nunca he visto a nadie andar con rodeos mejor que Inuyasha o Miroku. —Era mágica la forma en que su personalidad cambiaba de tosco a amigable al tiempo que establecía los controles para ellos—. Y sobre Hakudoshi. Realmente no lo sé. Mala sangre desde el principio, creo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre se han lanzado a la garganta el uno al otro. Creo que la mayoría de eso fue el resultado de que Hakudoshi no fuera capaz de pasar los exámenes de la Academia de La Liga mientras que Inuyasha siempre era él que obtenía los mejores resultados en cualquier cosa que hiciera.

Ella debería habérselo imaginado. Inuyasha no le daba la impresión de ser alguien que aceptara salir segundo en nada.

—¿Así que desde hace cuánto conoces a Inuyasha?

Seshomaru le dirigió una fría mirada antes de contestar.

—Yo tenía trece cuando nos conocimos.

—¿Cuántos años tenía él?

—Ni idea.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—¿No sabes la edad de Inuyasha?

—Nop. Nadie la sabe.

—Estoy seguro que Inuyasha sí.

—Nah, no lo creo. Los rumores en la escuela decían que él había sido enviado a un orfanato de humanos cuando era un niño que recién comenzaba a andar o un infante y se crió allí. Infiernos, ni siquiera tenía un nombre cuando nos conocimos.

Ella tuvo que forzarse a no poner sus ojos en blanco.

—Estas bromeando.

Él negó con su cabeza, sus ojos ardiendo con severa seriedad.

—No. No tuvo un nombre hasta que fue comisionado como un oficial a La Liga -ellos requerían un nombre para todos los oficiales y así que él escogió entonces uno. Sus registros académicos solo tenían un aproximado rango de edad y su nombre aparecía como Hibrido Daiyokai Desconocido.

Kagome se sintió enferma.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—He visto el archivo yo mismo. Todo en él aparecía como desconocido. Padres. Planeta de origen. Nombre. Edad. Era patético, realmente.

A ella le enfermaba la idea la idea de no saber nada acerca de sí misma o sus padres. Sin duda por eso Inuyasha era tan frío.

—¿Lo conociste antes de que se unieran a la academia?

Él asintió.

—¿Cómo lo llamabais si no tenía nombre?

—No lo hacíamos. Ninguno de nosotros interactuaba con él para nada... bien, no es enteramente verdad. Había un montón de niños que lo atormentaban debido a que él vino a la academia con un collar de entrenamiento ya puesto. Pero lo que ellos le llamaban no es apropiado para compañía mixta y no merece la pena repetirlo. Estúpidos jodidos.

Si esa era su idea de un insulto aceptable para compañía mixta, no tenía ni que oír lo que quiera que llamaran a Inuyasha para que él no lo repitiera.

Pero decía mucho de Seshomaru el que se hubiera salido del grupo y se volviera amigo de alguien que los demás alienaban. La mayoría de los niños, ella misma incluida, no tenían la fuerza de carácter a esa edad cuando la aceptación de los pares era tan importante. A ella le gustaría pensar mejor de sí misma, pero sería una mentira.

Ella era mejor ahora, pero como niña…

—¿Cómo se volvieron amigos?

Había vergüenza en sus ojos antes de contestar.

—El maldito bastardo me salvó la vida. Uno de los aviones en los que estábamos practicando comenzó a no funcionar. Se estrelló y se incendió. Yo estaba atrapado dentro y mi pierna estaba clavada con los restos. Nadie me ayudaría -estaban demasiado asustados de acabar heridos. Incluso los instructores. Estaban demasiado ocupados manteniendo a todos atrás mientras me cocía y ardía. Inuyasha se abrió paso a través de ellos y me liberó, luego me cargó hasta estar a salvo antes de que el avión explotara. Aún tiene cicatrices debido a los vidrios que penetraron en su espalda y de la herida que sufrió en su antebrazo derecho cuando tiró de mí.

Ella conocía esa cicatriz.

—¿Y se hicieron amigos después de eso?

—No realmente. Inuyasha se rehusaba a hablar con cualquiera en esos días. Traté de agradecerle, pero simplemente me ignoraba.

—¿Entonces cuando se hicieron amigos?

Él desenredó los controles.

—Miroku. Inuyasha entró en la Liga. Yo fracasé. Así que terminé en el sector privado IT. Había este hacker hijo de puta que continuaba quebrando mi seguridad sin importar cuán bien yo lo hiciera y tenía que conocerlo. Y resultó ser Miroku. Y Miroku, para ser un humano, es un hombre difícil que no agrade, especialmente en aquel entonces cuando estaba sobrio. Su humor era contagioso y no fue hasta que lo había conocido por dos años que descubrí que Inuyasha era su mejor amigo.

Ella se preguntaba por qué Inuyasha había dejado a Miroku entrar en su vida cuando parecía tan decidido a mantener a todos los demás fuera.

—¿Así que él hablaba con Miroku?

—Como dije, Miroku es un hombre difícil que no agrade.

Tenía que haber mucho más en esta historia, especialmente dado cuán solitario era Inuyasha.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?

—No tengo idea. No son muy de compartir.

Definitivamente no estaba de broma con eso. Realmente la dejaba estupefacta que Seshomaru fuera tan conversador.

O que la hacía preguntarse qué otras informaciones personales podría él darle y había una en particular que se estaba muriendo por saber…

—Entonces, ¿Has visto alguna vez los ojos de Inuyasha?

—Sí.

—¿Se ven como los tuyos?

Él se congeló, luego sacudió su cabeza.

—Mira, ya he hablado demasiado. Inuyasha es una persona extremadamente privada y le debo mi vida. Él la ha salvado más que solo aquella vez así que prefiero que juguemos al juego y pasemos el tiempo con solo mierda insignificante hasta que ellos regresen.

Kagome asintió incluso aunque su mente giraba a lo que había descubierto. Inuyasha había sido abandonado sin ni siquiera un nombre que fuera suyo.

¿Qué clase de padres podrían haberle hecho eso? Sin duda no le agradaba ser tocado. ¿Cómo se le llamaba a eso? ¿Antisocial? Tenía que buscarlo para estar segura. Había algo acerca de los infantes que fueron rechazados por sus madres. Infantes que no fueron sostenidos y nutridos. Nunca se sienten conectados con nadie más y les deja una vida llena de cicatrices.

Podía imaginarse el horror por lo que Inuyasha había pasado. Y su corazón dolía ante el pasado que Seshomaru había descrito. Se preguntaba si Inuyasha sabía las respuestas sobre su pasado que prefería no compartir.

Seshomaru le dio el control. Ella lo tomó y recordó lo que Inuyasha le había dicho acerca de él la noche anterior.

Ningún familiar.

Ningún amigo.

Nada.

Incluso aunque sospechara que Seshomaru moriría por él, Inuyasha aun se sentía solo en el mundo. Aislado. Abandonado por todos. Y eso le rompía el corazón.

_¿Qué te importa? Él solo es un guardaespaldas…_

Pero no era tan simple. Ella había visto dentro de su corazón y sabía que Inuyasha era mucho más. Como Seshomaru, ella le debía su vida. Y de alguna forma iba a darle una vida a él, también.

Una repleta de confianza y ternura. Seguramente se lo merecía después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos.

Némesis podría no preocuparse por él, pero ella estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo y de alguna manera quería darle el amigo que él merecía tener. Cualquier hombre que pudiera aceptar un amante insensible podía seguramente aceptar un amigo bien intencionado que solo quería ayudarlo.

Pero la verdadera pregunta era, ¿permitiría Inuyasha que alguien se acercara a él de ese modo?

Continuara…

Aun no se la cantidad de capítulos no he tenido tiempo de contarlos, ahora mismo tengo adaptado hasta el capitulo 15 pero les avisare cuando estemos cerca del final


	15. Dolor

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

CAPÍTULO 13

_**K**_agome y Seshomaru estaban viendo una comedia cuando regresó Inuyasha. Ella le miró con una sonrisa de bienvenida, pero él ni siquiera se molestó en mirar en su dirección. Dejó caer su mochila en la puerta y, simplemente, se quedó allí como si estuviera aturdido o pensando mucho en algo.

Decepcionada, cambió una mirada con Seshomaru, quien le ofreció una disculpa encogiéndose de hombros antes de ponerse en pie.

─Bueno, creo que es hora de que esta niñera se evapore ─tomó su propia bolsa y se la echó al hombro─. Cuidado con su asado. Es asesino ─le mandó a Inuyasha un saludo burlón antes de despedirse.

Inuyasha finalmente la miró.

─¿Qué fue eso?

Kagome frunció el ceño con confusión.

─Me dijo que le gustaba. ¿Te apetece algo? Lo dejé calentándose en el hornillo ─tiró la almohada de su regazo y enderezó las piernas para poder levantarse del sofá.

─Yo lo cogeré ─y se dirigió por el pasillo.

Kagome frunció el ceño. Estaba actuando de un modo extraño, incluso para él. De sus movimientos habían desaparecido su habitual gracia y fluidez, y su tono había parecido extraño.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras esperaba que volviera a reunirse con ella, pero se quedó en la cocina, fuera de su vista. Preocupada y curiosa, fue a verle.

Estaba sentado a la mesa, sin tocar su comida. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano enguantada y parecía estar con los ojos fijos en la mesa como si estuviera concentrado en un punto invisible.

Definitivamente, algo no estaba bien.

Ella dio dos pasos en la habitación.

─¿Qué ocurre?

Inmediatamente, él se enderezó y cogió un tenedor.

─Estoy cansado.

Kagome se sentó frente a él. Recogiendo las piernas en la silla, apoyó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

─Seshomaru y yo pasamos la tarde jugando a juegos. ¿Quieres jugar a algo?

Él apretó el puño alrededor del tenedor.

─No ─gruñó entre los dientes apretados.

Ella le miró por eso.

─No tienes que ladrarme. Sólo estaba…

─Mira ─la interrumpió Inuyasha, haciéndola saltar por la sorpresa de lo afilado de su tono─. No estoy de humor para ser sociable ahora. Sólo déjame en paz.

Su preocupación se triplicó. No era propio de él perder el control así. _Nunca_ perdía la paciencia.

Poniéndose en pie, rodeó la mesa para quedarse a su lado.

─Algo va mal. Lo sé ─tocó la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

Él le agarró la muñeca en un férreo control.

─Te dije que me dejaras solo. ¿Puedes aceptar el hecho de que un hombre puede estar en tu presencia y no querer dormir contigo?

Ella balbuceó ante su insulto cuando la furia la chamuscó. ¿De dónde había venido _eso_? Todo lo que había estado intentando hacer era ayudarlo. Cómo se atrevía a insultarla así.

─¡Arrogante bastardo! ¿Por qué querría _nunca_ dormir contigo?

Sus rasgos se volvieron quebradizos cuando se levantó lentamente para alzarse sobre ella. Esta vez, no había duda de su rabia.

─Lárgate de una jodida vez de aquí antes de que te mate.

Un golpe seco sonó en la puerta. Inuyasha la empujó para pasar a responder.

Kagome se quedó en la cocina, agarrándose al mostrador, cuando una multitud de emociones rasgó a través de ella. Rabia, indignación, pero sobre todo, dolor.

¿Realmente creía que era una puta? ¿_Por qué_ pensaba semejante cosa?

Ese inmerecido insulto y totalmente injustificado le hizo desear ser lo suficientemente grande para darle la paliza que se merecía. Premio por intentar ser amable con él. ¡Qué idiota!

Con un nudo en la garganta, se trasladó hacia la sala principal para ver quién estaba allí y qué estaba pasando. Por qué Inuyasha no había vuelto a su comida.

Miroku estaba de rodillas frente a él. Esa inesperada visión le hizo detenerse seriamente mientras observaba a Miroku desabrocharle lentamente a Inuyasha los pantalones y le apartaba la camisa hacia atrás.

Deaaaaacuerdo…

Tal vez se estaba inmiscuyendo en algo muy privado y debía dejarles con lo que fuera que Miroku estaba haciendo con Inuyasha. No es que ella no tuviera idea de lo que parecía que iban a hacer, pero ¿no podían hacer _eso _en algún otro lugar privado en vez de en su salón principal?

Sus pies parecían estar clavados en el suelo mientras los veía. Inuyasha no protestó ante los tientos de Miroku en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera cuando Miroku pasó su mano por el estomago de Inuyasha. En lugar de pegarle a Miroku, sólo le miraba mientras Miroku le levantaba la camisa para exponer más carne.

Miroku maldijo antes de apartarse sin acercarse más a su abdomen.

Kagome se heló cuando se dio cuenta de que las manos de Miroku estaban cubiertas de sangre.

─¿Cómo reabriste la maldita cosa? ─le ladró a Inuyasha─. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, idiota. Tienes suerte de no haberte desangrado.

─Retírate, cabrón. Sigue con tus comentarios de vieja y pondré tu jerarquizado culo en un vestido.

Miroku le miró.

─Mejor que utilices también un tono diferente, chico. Recuerda, estoy a punto de meter mis manos en esa herida. Pégame y te tendré llorando en el suelo como una niña pequeña.

─Y yo te tendré yaciendo muerto a mis pies.

Kagome dio un paso adelante.

Ante su movimiento, Inuyasha la miró sobre su hombro y desnudó los colmillos.

─Vete de aquí. ¡Ahora!

Kagome estrechó su mirada con cólera ante tanta hostilidad cuando todo lo que había querido hacer era ayudar.

─Bien. Sólo mantén tu sangre lejos de mi alfombra ─se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

Miroku aspiró el aire con fuerza entre los dientes.

─Fue muy duro lo que le dijiste. Y aquí yo que pensaba que era el único que te cabreaba hasta ese extremo ─poniéndose de pie, empujó a Inuyasha al sofá.

Inuyasha no dijo nada mientras se tendía e intentaba ocultar lo mucho que le dolía la herida. Le tomó toda su concentración mantenerse consciente a través de la caliente agonía vibrante en su costado. Respirar era cada vez más difícil para los latidos de su corazón. Dios, cómo odiaba que le dispararan así. Se sentía como si le hirvieran las entrañas. Como si su piel estuviera arrastrándose por papel de lija, arrancándola de su cuerpo.

Se tensó cuando Miroku llegó a un punto débil mientras intentaba detener de nuevo la hemorragia, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Pensó en lo que le había dicho a Kagome y deseó poder retirarlo. A decir verdad, no había tenido la intención de insultarla.

Ella sólo había estado intentando consolarlo. Pero él no estaba acostumbrado a la bondad y nunca había sabido qué hacer con ella.

_Miroku tiene razón. Soy un idiota._

Podía usar el dolor como una excusa, pero eso era todo lo que sería, una excusa. Apretó los dientes ante su estupidez. ¿Qué le importaba? Era mejor si ella le odiaba.

Y sin embargo, la idea de ella odiándolo le destrozaba el alma.

Miroku revolvió en su bolsa.

─Voy a darte algunos Synethol.

Inuyasha siseó.

─Ni siquiera desperdicies ese sonido hacia mí, mierda. Sé que lo odias, pero te ayudará a sanar mucho más rápido y este es un momento en el que no puedo permitirme el lujo de estar cuidando una herida ni puedes permitírtelo tú.

─Tienes agallas para usar ese tono conmigo.

Miroku se burló.

─¿Qué vas a hacer, oh gran herido? Soy el único con el inyector ─hizo clic en el gatillo para probar ese hecho.

Fue el turno de Inuyasha para burlarse.

─Puedo tener eso en mi mano y metértelo en el culo antes de que puedas siquiera parpadear.

En lugar de enfadarse, Miroku sonrió.

─Probablemente. Sólo asegúrate de que me sacas totalmente fuera de mi miseria. No necesito nada más que me mutile. Ahora cállate y acéptalo como un hombre.

─Te odio jodidamente.

Miroku se rió mientras enroscaba el frasco de la medicina en la cámara.

─Por supuesto que sí. Es por eso que te disparaste de mentira y estoy haciendo el paripé. Si me odiaras realmente, estaría muerto ahora mismo y tú estarías sano.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada cuando esa simple verdad colgó entre ellos.

Miroku le remangó la manga de la camisa. Exponiendo el hueco del codo de Inuyasha, puso el inyector sobre su piel.

─Me quedaré esta noche para que puedas intentar dormir en paz. No te preocupes. Si algo pasa, bombearé tu culo llenándolo de adrenalina porque no voy a luchar solo mientras duermes en un coma inducido químicamente.

Inuyasha resopló ante eso mientras Miroku presionaba el gatillo y la aguja le mordía en la carne. Así que Miroku tenía miedo de luchar. Podía pelear con el mejor de ellos y salir victorioso. Infiernos, era mejor en la lucha y supervivencia que la mitad de los asesinos con los que había trabajado Inuyasha.

Sintió el espeso jarabe moviéndose como fuego a través de su torrente sanguíneo. Cuando la cápsula estuvo vacía, Miroku se echó atrás y lanzó el inyector de nuevo en su bolsa. Sacó un pequeño contenedor verde y lo sostuvo hacia él.

─Toma, te ayudaré.

Tomándolo, Inuyasha abrió el estuche para coger el retenedor y ponérselo en la boca antes de darle a Miroku sus gafas oscuras. Odiaba ponerse ese maldito retenedor cada vez que dormía.

Otra cosa que los humanos le habían hecho…

Imágenes y recuerdos se cernían sobre él mientras se sentía involuntariamente relajado. Eso es lo que más odiaba de los medicamentos. Le bajaban las barreras que mantenía a su alrededor y le hacía sentir todas las cosas que mantenía enterradas profundamente en su interior.

No tenía ninguna resistencia.

Sobre todo, le hicieron pensar en cosas en las que no quería.

Miró a Miroku quien ahora tenía dos cabezas y ocho ojos.

─Dime algo, _aridos_. ¿Qué se siente al estar casado?

Miroku se detuvo ante una pregunta que Inuyasha nunca le había hecho antes. Maldición, las drogas hacían efecto rápidamente. Pero entonces eso era parte del metabolismo humano-Daiyokai de su amigo y era por qué Inuyasha no podía estar solo esa noche. Tanto los medicamentos humanos como los Daiyokai podían tener complicaciones inesperadas con su composición genética única.

Una simple dosis de un antibiótico podía matarle y los analgésicos podían quemarle las entrañas. _Ese_ recuerdo le hizo poner una mueca de dolor.

Miroku comenzó por no responder, pero la mirada en los ojos de Inuyasha era demasiado sincera y demasiado cruda. Su amigo quería una respuesta honesta y le debía demasiado para dejar a un lado su lado sarcástico.

─Fue bueno ─tragó contra el doloroso nudo en su estomago cuando admitió algo que había intentado enterrar todo lo posible─. Incluso en los días cuando era malo, era bueno… Al menos hasta el final.

Sacó su termo y lo destapó mientras recordaba los últimos días de su matrimonio. La ira. Las peleas. Las acusaciones e insultos.

Pero era el odio de su esposa del que no podía escapar. Había pasado de ser el mundo entero de ella a su pesadilla en cuestión de minutos…

_Deseo a los dioses que seas asesinado. ¿Por qué estás vivo, mentiroso bastardo asqueroso?_

La peor parte… no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

¿Por qué no podía purgar esa miseria de su memoria? En una vida marcada por la dura brutalidad, esos últimos días de su matrimonio destacaban como definitivos en sufrimiento.

_Y se preguntan por qué bebo…_

─¿Todavía les echas de menos?

Miroku bebió un profundo trago e intentó no sentir la punzada de dolor que le martillaba continuamente el alma y la verdad que le perseguía constantemente.

─Todos los jodidos días.

Sí, Koharu había sido superficial a veces, y pretenciosa. Pero le había dado cosas que nunca había conocido en su vida.

Ternura y respetabilidad. Le había dado normalidad y, durante un tiempo, había sabido lo que significaba la palabra hogar.

Por encima de todo, le había dado un precioso hijo, y juntos habían hecho una familia.

Hasta que su pasado había venido a casa a pasar la noche como una venganza.

Maldijo en silencio esa puñalada cruel.

Disgustado, Miroku miró a Inuyasha.

─En realidad, eso no es cierto. No echo de menos en lo que ella se convirtió cuando se enteró de mi pasado. Echo de menos a la mujer con la que me casé, con la que tuve a Dai. Dioses, solía mirarme como si pudiera comerme. Y sostenerme de noche hasta que olvidaba mi pasado. Lo mejor de todo, ella me hizo sentir seguro. No importaba lo mal que me había pateado el día, su toque lo hacía todo mejor. Ella fue el único refugio que he conocido nunca.

Y que hubiera sido tan brutalmente arrancado… Había momentos, incluso ahora, que su alma gritaba por el dolor de todo.

Inuyasha lo inmovilizó con una dura mirada que parecía ser capaz de penetrar todo el camino hasta su alma ensangrentada.

─Lamento lo que pasó.

─No fue culpa tuya, _aridos_. Los dioses saben que hiciste más que tu parte para protegerme de ello. La vida sólo es así y los dioses tienen sus planes para nosotros. Estamos impotentes contra ellos. Al final, somos lo que nuestros pasados nos han hecho y vivimos las vidas que los dioses han elegido para nosotros.

Inuyasha le frunció el ceño.

─Nunca te mereciste lo que te pasó. ¿Cómo puedes todavía creer en tus dioses después de todo lo que has pasado?

Esa era la pregunta de su vida y, sin embargo, nunca había permitido flaquear a su fe.

─Todos tenemos que creer en algo, en algún momento.

Inuyasha se burló.

─Sólo creo en mí.

Miroku tomó otro trago.

─Lo sé. Sigue adelante y llámame tonto. Me han llamado cosas mucho peores.

─No eres un tonto, Miroku. Ambos estamos seriamente jodidos ─Inuyasha cerró los ojos─. Dile a Kagome que lamento lo que le dije ─su discurso era extremadamente confuso cuando las drogas finalmente le tomaron bajo control.

Miroku frunció el ceño mientras comprobaba los signos vitales de Inuyasha para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Era la primera vez desde que conocía a Inuyasha que se disculpaba ante nadie, por nada.

Maldición, ¿qué había dicho?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió a comprobar el vendaje de Inuyasha. Una mancha roja ya se arrastraba a través de la tela blanca. Otra vez. La cosa iba a ser sucia.

Justo cuando se apartaba, la nariz de Inuyasha comenzó a sangrar como si hubiera cortado la arteria carótida. Miroku maldijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza de Inuyasha hacia atrás y hacía lo que podía para detener el flujo de sangre. Volvió a tomarle las constantes con rapidez. Eran relativamente fuertes. La droga no parecía estar corroyendo nada, pero algo estaba causando que su nariz sangrara así.

Sólo que no sabía qué.

¡Maldita sea! Odiaba darle nada a Inuyasha. Nunca sabía cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo y era una apuesta cada vez.

Después de unos minutos, Miroku detuvo la hemorragia y tuvo a Inuyasha descansando tranquilamente. Dando gracias de que Inuyasha estaba bien por el momento y superaría las innecesarias lesiones, sacudió la cabeza. Miroku y su pequeña bailarina casi le habían costado la vida a Inuyasha esa noche.

Ese conocimiento le consumía. En toda su vida, Inuyasha había sido la única persona en la que podía confiar. La única que alguna vez intentó ayudarle.

Sí, tenía otros amigos, como Kohaku Taijiya, que le hacía reír y era bueno bebiendo buddies (marca de cerveza N.A). Kohaku, que había estado con él, encerrado en la cárcel, riéndose de lo que les había hecho aterrizar allí. Pero Inuyasha era el que les había sacado y se había asegurado de que nadie les tocara por la hazaña.

Más al punto, Inuyasha era el único que conocía todo su pasado y no le condenaba por ello.

Y Miroku le había llevado malditamente cerca de que lo mataran. Apretó los dientes mientras se limpiaba la sangre de las manos y la ropa.

Con cortas zancadas enfadadas, caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Kagome. Llamó a la puerta, usando la madera como un buen chivo expiatorio para su estado de ánimo.

─Adelante.

Miroku oyó el dolor en su voz y vaciló, toda la ira inmediatamente drenada de sí. Siempre había sido un tonto con una mujer molesta. Le recordaba demasiado a su hermana y el coraje que solía mostrar.

_Tienes que aprender a sonreír a través del dolor, hermanito. A veces es todo lo que tenemos_.

Pero lo que le cortaba más profundamente fue el día en el que su hermana se había negado a esbozar otra sonrisa a través de su dolor…

Apretando los dientes y apartando violentamente ese pensamiento, abrió la puerta.

Acurrucada en una pequeña bola sobre la cama, Kagome parecía tan miserable como nada que hubiera visto nunca, y habida cuenta de la miseria cotidiana que había experimentado creciendo en las calles, eso decía algo.

─Necesito algunas mantas o un saco de dormir o algo así.

Ella respiró irregularmente antes de hablar.

─¿Te quedarás toda la noche?

Él asintió.

Ella se dirigió a un armario frente a él, en la habitación. A pesar que su código normal era no traspasar el umbral de nadie sin una invitación, Miroku se unió a ella.

Kagome le dio una pila de mantas y dos almohadas.

─Inuyasha nunca pidió ninguna.

─Sí, bueno, no pide mucho y probablemente no ha dormido desde que está aquí de todos modos.

Ella le miró sorprendida por esa revelación.

─Eso no es posible.

─Oh sí lo es. Puede estar una semana completa sin dormir realmente.

─¿Y no tiene un episodio psicótico?

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

─¿Con él? ¿Quién podría saberlo?

Con una expresión menos que divertida, ella se volvió hacia su cama.

Miroku maldijo en voz baja mientras sentía un giro en su estomago. Realmente no podía ver sufrir a una mujer. Le corroía como ácido.

─No me mires con esos ojos tristes. Caray, me recuerdas a un hombre condenado yendo a su ejecución. No puedo soportar esa mirada.

Una sola lágrima corrió por su mejilla, destruyéndole su última resistencia. Gimió y dejó caer las mantas.

─Vamos ─la llevó a su cama─. Dime lo que sucedió antes de que yo llegara aquí.

Ella le lanzó una dolorida mirada sorprendida.

Miroku se sintió como una sabandija cuando se sentó en el colchón. Infiernos, no había hecho nada malo, ¿por qué se sentía detestable?

─Inuyasha quería que te dijera que lamenta lo que quiera que dijera. Conociéndole, probablemente fue brutal, pero no te lo tomes a pecho. Cuando está herido, exclama todo tipo de estupideces. Realmente no quiere decir eso. Sólo es su manera de comunicarse. Aspira a estar en el extremo receptor de eso cuando pasa, pero, realmente, no le presta atención.

Ella se secó las lágrimas.

─Odio llorar ─su voz estaba mezclada con veneno, pero él podía decir que estaba dirigida hacia ella misma y no hacia él. Ella le miró a los ojos─. ¿Qué pasó esta noche? ¿Cómo se hizo daño?

Su ira creció cuando recordó su misión.

─Fuimos a reunirnos con un informador. Desafortunadamente, algunos perros de Hakudoshi nos vencieron llegando antes a él. Para el momento en que estuvimos allí, el informador estaba muerto y los bastardos habían cogido al niño del tipo como rehén. Desde que estoy con Inuyasha, uno de nosotros tiene que resultar herido antes de poder legalmente exterminar a los sodomitas.

Ella jadeó.

─¿Dejó que le dispararan?

─Sí, para que así pudiera llevar al chico a seguro mientras el cuidaba de los demás. No debería haber ido con él, no es como si no supiéramos los riesgos cuando estoy cerca, pero pensé que sólo íbamos a hablar con el informador y volver. Y cuando se trata de interrogar gente, tengo mucha más sutileza que el Gran Rey Vamos A Sacarles La Mierda a Golpes Hasta Que Nos Respondan. El arte no violento de interrogar a alguien está totalmente perdido en Kip.

La expresión de ella se aligeró sólo un poco.

─¿Él estará bien?

─Definitivamente. Lo he visto mucho peor que esto.

Ella inclinó la cabeza para darle una mirada sondeante.

─¿ustedes dos son amigos desde hace tanto tiempo?

─Unas pocas décadas.

Esta vez, él vio su cerebro trabajando sobre eso.

─¿Cómo se conocieron?

Su ira regresó. No estaba dispuesto a darle nada que pudiera usar contra Inuyasha. Cómo se habían conocido no era ningún maldito asunto de ella.

─No estoy tan borracho, mujer. No respondo preguntas personales sobre mis amigos ─se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta─. Te veré por la mañana.

Kagome se sentó sobre la cama, aturdida por la rápida respuesta de Miroku. No tenía ni idea de por qué su pregunta le había trastornado. Todo lo que quería era comprenderlos a los dos.

Pero obviamente, les gustaba esconderse en las sombras y esta noche estaba demasiado cansada para seguirles la pista.

Inuyasha se despertó primero para encontrar a Miroku durmiendo en el suelo, justo al lado del sofá donde él había dormido. De lado, mirando hacia la puerta, Miroku tenía una mano sobre su blaster desenfundada y en la otra su termo, que acunaba como un bebé bajo la barbilla. Era triste en lo que se había convertido un hombre que una vez había estado tan lleno de vida y esperanza.

En un latido de corazón y por un idiota, habían despojado a Miroku de su vida entera. Sólo por eso, Inuyasha le daba una confianza que nunca permitiría a nadie más.

Estaba tentado de coger el termo, sabía que Miroku probablemente le diera un tiro si lo intentaba.

_La próxima vez, amigo, tiraré esa mierda_.

En silencio para no despertarle, Inuyasha pasó sobre el cuerpo dormido de Miroku. El dolor en el costado había decaído a un dolor sordo.

Maldición, la próxima vez dejaría que le dispararan a Miroku.

Pero lo sabía mejor. Nunca dejaría que uno de sus hombres saliera herido en su lugar.

Al llegar a la puerta del baño, se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kagome. Antes de poder pensar en evitar sus ojos, ella los vio.

Mierda…

La boca de Kagome cayó cuando finalmente vio lo que parecía en realidad Inuyasha.

¡Santa Madre de Dios!

Con su largo pelo blanco cayendo y fluyendo alrededor de sus anchos hombros, era magnífico. Los ojos fijos sobre ella no se parecían a nada que se hubiera imaginado. Eran claros, con la más ligera y hermosa sombra de ambar que nunca había visto y con sólo un toque de una banda marrón alrededor del borde exterior del iris.

Sus ojos eran humanos y hermosos.

Su garganta se tensó de felicidad. Esos ojos le dieron la primera visión verdadera de su alma. En ellos, vio toda la desconfianza, ira y amargura.

Era como verlo desnudo.

Mordiéndose el labio, ella cambió su mirada para que abarcara su cara entera. Allí, no tuvo ninguna sorpresa. Era tan hermoso como había sospechado.

Él parpadeó y apartó la mirada, aparentemente avergonzado.

─Siento lo que dije anoche ─susurró, mirándola durante un momento para mostrarle su sinceridad antes de apartar la mirada de nuevo.

Ella se mordió el labio de nuevo ante la súbita emoción que se deslizó por su columna vertebral. Era la única persona de la que estaba segura que no pronunciaría una disculpa a menudo.

─Miroku me lo dijo anoche. Lo siento, también por lo que dije. No quería ser tan dura.

─No te preocupes por eso. Ni siquiera lo registré en mi escala del dolor ─entró en el baño y cerró la puerta.

Kagome se quedó allí, mirando la puerta cerrada, mientras temblaba ante sus nuevos conocimientos. Sin sus gafas oscuras, no era el horrible medio fantasma que rondaba en sus sueños.

Era un hombre.

Magnífico y real, con ojos como ninguno que jamás hubiera visto antes. Qué tragedia mantenerlos ocultos para el mundo. Ojos como los suyos necesitaban ser saboreados.

Pero él nunca permitiría que nadie le viera así. Y esa era la tragedia más grande de todas.

Las manos de Inuyasha temblaban mientras se las pasaba por el rostro. Maldijo por haberle permitido ver sus ojos.

_Soy un jodido idiota_.

Ahora comenzaría. La compasión inicial sería primero –pobre mestizo deformado- después la peor parte, el eventual odio de su sangre mezclada, el hecho de que llevaba demasiadas características de ambas razas.

La gente nunca había visto en él nada más que las manifestaciones de sus propios temores, sin darse cuenta o tener cuidado de que podían herirle con su desprecio. Los humanos le veían como un animal predador sin alma. Brutal y carente de todo sentimiento. Los Daiyokais le veían como un débil insecto patético que no era capaz de respirar su aire.

Una y otra vez, las imágenes del pasado rasgaron a través de él. Las burlas y los insultos.

A pesar que ahora era el más feroz asesino nunca entrenado, todavía estaba esa parte de él, que no podía destruir, que era el mismo pequeño niño asustado que había sido abusado por otros. El niño que sólo quería ser sostenido y que le dijeran que no era tan malo. Que no se merecía la vida que se le había entregado.

_Fenómeno. Animal. Despreciable. Gusano. Deforme_.

¿Por qué no podía silenciar esas voces?

Pero era inútil. Incluso después de todo ese tiempo, las cicatrices todavía estaban allí, mordiendo y desgarrando, y se negaban a sanar.

Apretando los dientes, se arrancó el vendaje del costado, tomando una pequeña cantidad de satisfacción por la latente protesta de su piel en carne viva. El dolor físico era fácil de asumir y le apartaba la mente de otras cosas como sus hermanos, tanto genéticos como adoptivos, y sus "bondades" hacia él.

Desnudándose, se metió en la ducha.

El agua quemaba a medida que se deslizaba por su herida. A pesar del dolor, la imagen de la sonrisa de bienvenida de Kagome la noche anterior le atormentó. Nadie le había dado tan grande presente.

En realidad, había estado contenta de verle.

Por primera vez, comprendió lo que había poseído a Miroku cuando le había pedido a Koharu que se casara con él. Y quería que Kagome le mirara así para siempre.

Pero eso era un sueño estúpido.

Él era una basura y ella se merecía un hombre que la amara, no algún animal medio deformado buscado por todos los gobiernos conocidos.

Ella era sólo un cliente. Eso era todo lo que sería.

Se aseguraría de ello.

Kagome le sonrió a Inuyasha cuando se reunió con ella en la cocina, pero a su pesar, sus gafas oscuras estaban de vuelta en su lugar. Su largo pelo blanco estaba todavía húmedo y peinado hacia atrás de su hermoso rostro.

─Ya he visto tus ojos, sabes. Ya puedes prescindir de las gafas oscuras.

Él no hizo ningún comentario.

Ella se llenó un plato y se sentó enfrente de él.

─¿Cómo te sientes?

─Como si me hubieran disparado ─respondió secamente.

─Caramba, me pregunto por qué.

Él la miró después, rápidamente, miró de vuelta a su comida.

─Me sorprende que me estés hablando después de lo que te dije anoche. Realmente lamento haberte insultado. No te lo merecías.

Kagome todavía estaba herida por las palabras, pero no estaba dispuesta a sostenerlas contra él cuando había sido herido.

─Mi padre me instruyó bien en la amnesia. Siempre decía que era un ingrediente necesario para cualquier amistad.

Inuyasha sorbió su zumo.

─Tu padre es muy sabio.

─Buenos días ─bostezó Miroku, estirándose mientras entraba en la cocina─. ¿Qué huele tan bien?

─Tartas Frisanian ─Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa.

Miroku caminó hacia la más caliente y sacó un par. Después de probar una, se volvió y le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

─Si quieres un hombre en tu vida, amor, llámame a cualquier hora. Ah, hombre, estas son _buenas_.

Kagome se rió, sorprendida de lo guapo que estaba sin el delineador rodeándole los ojos, o los aros en las orejas o nariz. Realmente podía detener el tráfico, pero aún así, palidecía en comparación con los rasgos angelicales de Inuyasha.

─¿No tienes resaca? ─preguntó Inuyasha.

Miroku se lamió los dedos.

─Como un hijo de puta. Pero estoy acostumbrado a los daños cerebrales. Finalmente, beberé lo suficiente para hacer que se vaya.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza.

Kagome decidió cambiar de tema.

─¿Seré bendecida con vosotros dos hoy?

Miroku se sentó cerca de ella.

─Maldecida sería más apropiado. En cuyo caso, respondo afirmativamente ─sacó su termo y vertió una gran cantidad de alcohol en su zumo─. Kip, sin duda, podrás ver la prueba en la expresión de su cara oponiéndose a tenerme rondando.

─No necesito una niñera.

─Bien, en mi caso es un niñero. Así que no molestes con tus bravatas de costumbre, estoy comprometido.

─Deberías estarlo.

Kagome estalló en carcajadas ante la seca respuesta bien entonada.

Miroku farfulló.

─Kagome, por favor. No le alientes para que me maltrate, ya hace suficiente daño por su cuenta.

Inuyasha bajó el tenedor y miró a Miroku con un oscuro ceño fruncido.

─Sabes, siempre me pregunté qué se siente al estrangular a un Miatsu.

Kagome miró a Miroku, insegura de si Inuyasha estaba bromeando.

Miroku continuó sonriendo.

─Perdiste la oportunidad hace tres años en Tondara.

─Y nunca lo superé.

Kagome continuó escuchando sus bromas. Estaba sorprendida de lo bien que se llevaban y estaba segura de que Inuyasha no permitiría a nadie más que lo tratara con tanta ligereza.

Después de unos pocos minutos, Inuyasha se excusó y se fue a la sala principal.

─¿Está realmente bien? ─susurró Kagome a Miroku.

Miroku se inclinó hacia ella.

─Susurrar no hace ningún bien a su alrededor, puede oír a kilómetros de distancia. Es uno de los condenados rasgos Daiyokai ─se enderezó y continuó hablando en un tono normal─. Sólo es tan hosco como un gimfry hinchado ─se crujió los nudillos─. Entonces ¿en qué problemas vamos a meternos?

─Pensé que tenías demasiado que hacer para permanecer ganduleando en este lugar ─la voz de Inuyasha viajó hasta la cocina sin que gritara.

Kagome alzó las cejas, sorprendida de que realmente pudiera oírlos.

Miroku le guiñó el ojo.

─Sí, pero estás completamente doblado si piensas que voy a dejar esta dulce cosita con tu hosca presencia.

Inuyasha dijo algo más en ese extraño idioma que usaba con Miroku.

Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron ampliamente antes de que disparara desde la cocina.

Continuara…


	16. este día tenia que llegar

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene lenguaje fuerte y explicito

CAPÍTULO 14

Este día tenia que llegar

—_**H**_akudoshi__ viene por ella —dijo Inuyasha a Miroku en Miatsu para que Kagome no pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando. . . aún.

Él miró hacia arriba, cuando ella se les unió desde la cocina.

—¿Crees que bombardeará el edificio?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Está completamente neurótico y demasiado ardiente tras nosotros. De una manera u otra, tenemos que trasladarla. Llama a su padre por una línea segura, dile que tiene menos de media hora para llegar aquí y verla antes de irnos.

Miroku asintió con la cabeza y se trasladó a cumplir la orden.

Inuyasha le hizo señas a Kagome para que se acercara.

Ella vaciló un momento antes de caminar hasta él.

Tomando una pluma-toque de su pantalla táctil, Inuyasha escribió sus órdenes para ella: _Tenemos razones para creer que estamos siendo vigilados. Necesito que recojas suficiente ropa para varios días. Tenemos que movernos rápidamente._

Sus ojos se ampliaron al leer la nota.

—Oh Dios —susurró y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Kagome temblaba de miedo. ¿Quién los vigilaba? ¿Era ese misterioso Hakudoshi?

¿O era alguien peor?

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y escuchó a Miroku discutiendo con su padre a través del tele link junto a su cama. A través de la pantalla panorámica, pudo ver la preocupación en el rostro de su padre, mientras miraba encolerizadamente a Miroku. Frío y pegajoso sudor heló sus manos.

Ella entró en el campo de visión de la cámara e interrumpió su larga lista de las cosas que pensaba hacerle a Miroku.

—Papá. Todo está bien. Confío completamente en ellos.

—No —gruñó él, mirando a Miroku con resplandor asesino—. No sé por qué tienen que llevársela a algún lugar que no conozca.

—Entonces, confía en mis instintos, por favor —ella puso una mano sobre el hombro de Miroku para probar sus palabras.

En lugar de calmar a su padre, el gesto pareció empujar su cólera hasta el punto de ebullición.

—No te _atrevas _a trasladarla hasta que yo logre llegar, o desearás a Dios haberte quedado en el agujero del que te arrastraste —cortó la transmisión.

—Caray —Miroku resopló—. Qué cascarrabias.

—Es sólo que está preocupado por mí.

Miroku se rascó la incipiente barba de su mejilla.

—Sí, bueno, el hombre necesita un par de copas.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera responder, Inuyasha se apoyó en la puerta y le lanzó a Miroku su blaster.

—El ataque ya ha empezado.

Kagome se quedó fría.

Inuyasha retrocedió mientras Miroku salió corriendo.

—Estoy asustada —susurró, casi esperando desmayarse de un momento a otro.

Inuyasha le tocó el brazo de modo reconfortante.

—Tranquila. Tienen que pasar a través de mí y no soy ningún obstáculo fácil.

—Sí, pero estás herido.

—No importa.

Mantuvo su blaster en su mano izquierda y extendió su mano derecha hacia ella.

El hecho de que la dejaba tocarlo la sorprendió y le dijo exactamente cómo de mortal era la situación. No es que hubiera puesto en duda la gravedad de la misma en lo más mínimo.

Sin dudarlo, ella puso su helada mano en la gran y enguantada de él.

La deslizó con él hacia el pasillo. Se agazaparon juntos al lado de la barra. Inuyasha envolvió un poncho sobre ella y colocó la capucha sobre su cabeza.

—Esto te protegerá.

Él la rodeó con su calor, su espalda contra su pecho. Podía oler el aroma limpio del jabón de su piel.

Miroku se ocultaba detrás de la silla más cercana a la puerta mientras Inuyasha trenzaba su pelo para mantenerlo fuera de su camino. Kagome se quedó mirando el láser atravesando la puerta, recordando su breve tiempo a bordo de la lanzadera de su secuestrador.

Se tragó el pánico, diciéndose que Inuyasha estaba aquí esta vez y velaría por su seguridad. Ella creía en él.

Como si conociera sus pensamientos, le pasó una mano reconfortante por su brazo. Miró su mano izquierda tendida cerca de su rostro y lo vio liberar el seguro de su blaster.

Esperando.

El siseo de la linterna se hizo más fuerte.

—Cuando lleguen delante, prepárate para correr —Inuyasha le susurró en el oído, su cálido aliento agitando su cabello y levantando frío en su mejilla.

Ella asintió.

—Nos vemos en el lugar de reunión —le gritó a Miroku sobre el sonido de la puerta astillándose.

El corazón de Kagome latía en sus oídos, ensordeciéndola de todos los demás sonidos. El hedor chamuscado se metió en su garganta y la estranguló. El temor limitó su visión y lo único que podía enfocar delante era la debilitación de la puerta que los separaba de los hombres que querían matarla.

¿Dónde estaba la seguridad del edificio? ¿Y la de su padre? ¿Habían matado a los hombres de fuera?

Rezó.

Con una nube de humo y un fuerte grito de triunfo, un grupo de hombres pasaron a través de la puerta. Miroku disparó, matando a los dos primeros. Hizo un gesto sagrado en sus labios y corrió hacia el caos del pasillo.

Ella no podía creer lo que veía.

¿Estaba loco?

El sonido de insultos, maldiciones, fuego de láser y disparos de blaster hicieron eco.

Inuyasha envolvió su brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura como un cinturón de seguridad, a continuación, la puso de pie.

—Quédate bajo la capa.

Ella temblaba de miedo, rezando para no tropezar y que les costara la vida. Inuyasha la apretó contra él, su cuerpo escudándola del fuego de las blasters. Se tropezó con él mientras la llevaba al pasillo infestado de humo.

Él disparó su blaster. Su brazo apretado a su alrededor. A pesar de su miedo, ella quería ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No mires — dijo Inuyasha con calma antes de empujarla detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y le disparó a algo detrás de ellos.

La condujo por el pasillo, lejos del ascensor. Pateando, abrió el hueco de la escalera, las escudriñó y, a continuación, la empujó por la puerta. Sacó un dispositivo del bolsillo y lo usó para sellar la puerta cerrada detrás de ellos.

—Espera aquí, necesito…

—¡No me dejes! —Kagome cerró sus manos en su antebrazo mientras el horror de la muerte de su madre se vertía a través de ella. ¡Por favor!

La garganta de Inuyasha se tensó con el sonido del miedo en su temblorosa voz. Tomando una profunda respiración, le tomó la mano y la llevó escalera abajo hacia la plataforma de aterrizaje en el sótano del edificio.

El cuerpo entero de Kagome temblaba tanto que estaba aterrada de caer de bruces al suelo. Inuyasha, por otro lado, parecía como si estuviera simplemente dando un paseo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

Él se encogió de hombros y continuó conduciéndola hacia las lanzaderas atracadas y los transportes estacionados.

—O lo conseguimos o nos matan. Si nos matan, no pueden torturarnos. Es un escenario ganador en ambos casos.

Ella no lo encontraba gracioso.

Entonces los oyó. Estaban llamando a los demás a medida que barrían la zona buscándolos a ella y a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cubrió los labios de ella con su dedo y le hizo una seña hacia las sombras de la plataforma de aterrizaje.

Cuando el asesino pasó a varios metros de distancia, fuera de alcance, Inuyasha apartó el dedo de sus labios.

—Escucha —le susurró al oído, tirando de ella lo suficientemente cerca como para que los amplificadores de sonido que los asesinos estuvieran utilizando no recogieran su voz—. Tengo que dejarte sola. Sólo por unos minutos, te lo prometo. Tengo que despejar de centinelas mi nave o nunca saldremos de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se frotó los escalofríos de sus brazos.

—Tengo miedo.

—No te preocupes —le entregó una pequeña blaster—. Si caigo, Miroku estará aquí en cuestión de segundos. No resultarás herida. Te lo juro —se tocó el intercomunicador de su oído—.¿Miroku? Posición.

Inuyasha asintió en respuesta a cualquier contestación que le diera Miroku.

—Quédate ahí. Estoy a punto de hacer algo de lo que no puedes formar parte —desconectándolo, extendió su enguantada mano para ahuecar su mejilla con una ternura que nunca había demostrado antes—. Valor, _mu Tara_. Hoy no te cogerán.

Luego se fue.

Kagome se agachó detrás del caza reactor, esforzándose por oír lo que estaba pasando. El ruido de pasos regresó y se presionó más profundamente en las sombras. Después de un segundo, encontró un lugar oculto que le permitió ver como Inuyasha se lanzaba encima de su transporte.

A Inuyasha le tomó un segundo replegar su abrigo en los clips que lo mantuviera fuera de su camino para alcanzar sus armas. Se quitó el auricular y lo guardó en el bolsillo delantero. No podía permitirse el lujo de tener problemas de audición en modo alguno. Con todo en su lugar, se movió por encima de las naves tan silencioso como el espectro por el cual había sido denominado.

Por su oído, dedujo que había aproximadamente quince asesinos en la zona. Los más preocupantes eran los dos junto a su nave y uno merodeando a su izquierda.

El identificó a los objetivos y su nave, y después miró de nuevo donde estaba escondida Kagome mientras hacía los cálculos mentales necesarios del tiempo, distancia y cuántos tendría que matar para salir de esta con vida.

Hora de trabajar.

Rodó por la nave y se dejó caer de pie entre los dos asesinos.

A uno lo giró de cara a él, la boca del hombre se abrió y se movió espasmódicamente como un pez. El hombre se quedó sin aliento antes de subir su arma. Inuyasha dejó volar su cuchillo en la mano izquierda dándole efecto de giro para alcanzar al segundo asesino antes de que el soldado pudiera dispararle en la espalda. Los cuchillos voladores se estamparon en ambas gargantas, perforando completamente sus cuellos y cortando sus tráqueas para asegurar que no fueran capaces de pedir ayuda.

Inuyasha necesitó un segundo para asegurarse de que ambos estaban muertos y descargó sus blasters. Recogió los cuchillos, limpiándolos completamente en sus cuerpos antes de pasar rápidamente hacia delante con ellos en la mano.

Un escalofrío levantó el pelo en su nuca.

—¡Tengo a tu perra, monstruo!

Inuyasha apretó los dientes por la frustración de una voz que le había perseguido en su juventud. No era Hakudoshi.

Era peor.

Su mucho más que demente hermano menor.

—Entrégate a Hakudoshi, y podría dejarla ir.

—Sí, seguro —masculló Inuyasha, volviendo a recargar su blaster para un disparo más potente y concentrado—. Y yo soy un traficante de estiércol de una sola pierna.

Maldición. ¿Cómo la había encontrado Akago?

Su oído no era lo que acostumbraba ser.

Inuyasha se confinó alrededor de las naves hasta que estuvo mirando hacia donde el idiota estaba parado, con su blaster apuntando a la cabeza de Kagome. Su rostro era una máscara de completo terror, pero sus ojos estaban secos. Esa mirada le atravesó y odió al pequeño hijo de puta por hacerla sentir así.

Akago avanzó dando tumbos en un nervioso círculo mientras buscaba alrededor de Inuyasha.

—¡Híbrido! Tienes un minuto antes de que vaporice sus sesos por todo el pavimento.

—¡Inuyasha, corre! —gritó Kagome con valentía.

Eso fue casi suficiente para hacerle reír.

Él nunca había corrido ni un día en su vida y estaba malditamente seguro que no correría para escaparse del gusano que la sujetaba.

Akago apretó su agarre alrededor de su garganta.

—Otra palabra, _harita_, y romperé tu cuello en dos.

Kagome soltó un seco sollozo antes de que recuperara el control de sí misma.

Inuyasha supo que tenía una probabilidad y sólo una oportunidad.

—¿Quieres un pedazo de mí, Aki?

Akago dio vueltas, buscando la dirección de donde vino.

—¿Dónde estás, híbrido?

Se movió antes de contestar para evitar que Akago precisara su posición.

—No es dónde estoy lo que debería preocuparte, hermano. Es dónde mi cuchillo aterrizará si no la sueltas y dejas tu arma en el suelo.

—¿Y qué me dispares? —Akago se rió sádicamente—. No soy estúpido.

—Más o menos tan listo como mis botas —murmuró Inuyasha, dudando de su propia inteligencia por dejar que el imbécil obtuviera un trozo de él.

—¡Lánzame tu blaster o la mato ahora mismo!

Akago realmente era un idiota. ¿Creía que necesitaba un blaster? ¿O que sólo tenía uno?

Maldita sea, el dinero gastado en el entrenamiento de la Academia había sido seriamente desperdiciado en ese pedazo de mierda. No es de extrañar, La Liga había desechado su culo.

En todo caso, podía seguirle el juego al criminal. Inuyasha deslizó su blaster en el suelo. El hueco y agudo sonido del metal contra el pavimento raspó sus sensibles oídos.

Akago se rió en señal de triunfo.

_Ríete, lardass. Será uno de los últimos sonidos que harás. _

Una ola de inevitabilidad se asentó sobre él. Inuyasha siempre había sabido que llegaría a este día. Con toda honestidad, le sorprendió que hubiera tardado tanto en llegar.

Ahora bien, no era su vida la que habían amenazado, era la de Kagome. Sólo por eso, morirían. Él había hecho todo lo posible para evitar matarlos por respeto a… infiernos si en realidad lo sabía.

Pero hoy, Hakudoshi y Akago habían cruzado la línea por última vez.

Así sea.

Inuyasha empezó a caminar.

Un asesino se abalanzó sobre él.

—Akago, llegué…

Sus palabras murieron cuando Inuyasha se dio media vuelta y lo mató antes de que pudiera terminar la sílaba siguiente. Los espasmos de muerte hicieron que las manos del asesino se tensaran y su blaster disparara. Ello formó el arco de una corriente en la plataforma, quemando el techo y varios transportes cercanos. Inuyasha lo sacó de la mano del hombre y vació el cargador antes de dejarlo atrás, por si acaso la empuñadura había sido programada para usarse con cualquier otra huella de la mano.

Akago comenzó a sudar.

—¿Kero? ¿Estás ahí, hombre?

—Muerto —dijo Inuyasha—. Déjala ir, Aki, y tendrás la oportunidad que has estado esperando.

—Acércate, bastardo sin valor. Estoy listo —Akago lanzó a Kagome lejos de él.

Inuyasha caminó tranquilamente fuera de las sombras con las manos extendidas a los costados, lejos de su cuerpo.

—Tendrás un único disparo antes de que te mate, Aki. Es mejor que empieces a contar.

Kagome refrenó un grito mientras los siguientes segundos se sucedían tan rápido que apenas podía seguir su secuencia. Pero lo único que se distinguió vívidamente fue la sangre fría en la gracia de los movimientos de Inuyasha.

Los asesinos salieron de la nada para atacarlo. Él dio vueltas, su abrigo llameando con una belleza espeluznante, y le disparó a dos con su blaster antes de enfundarla y atrapar a los más próximos a él con las manos. En un aterrador ballet de muerte, utilizó sus cuchillos para cortarles las gargantas y derribarlos uno por uno hasta que los únicos que estaban de pie eran él y obviamente el hombre que conocía.

Akago.

Su captor le apuntó a la cabeza y disparó. Inuyasha esquivó la explosión y rodó por el suelo antes de detenerse grácilmente en cuclillas. Lanzó dos cuchillos que giraron hacia Akago y aterrizaron en sus hombros.

Akago gritó. Trató de levantar su blaster hacia Inuyasha y no pudo. Agarró un cuchillo y se fue hacia Inuyasha, que le cogió la mano tan pronto como llegó hasta él, dándole un cabezazo de vuelta.

Akago gritó en frustración.

—Eres un monstruo. Debí haberte matado mientras dormías.

El tono de Inuyasha fue calmado y contundente.

—Sí, debiste hacerlo —rompió el brazo de Akago con un sonido desagradable.

Con el brazo sano, Akago subió su blaster apuntando al corazón de Inuyasha, pero antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo, Inuyasha lo atrapó en torno a su cabeza y se la retorció. Kagome se estremeció con el sonido demoledor de huesos una fracción de segundo antes de que la sangre brotara de la boca del asesino y se desplomara lentamente al suelo, descansando a los pies de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se arrodillo y le tomó el pulso. El satisfecho Akago estaba muerto, sacó sus cuchillos fuera del cuerpo del hombre, limpiando la sangre en la manga de su abrigo y los enfundó sin ni siquiera vacilar.

El corazón de Kagome latió con miedo. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta completamente de lo que era realmente Inuyasha y de lo que podía hacer. Había conocido lo que quería decir el término asesino, aunque su bondad con ella estos últimos días había aliviado la brutalidad de la palabra.

Él había dejado ir a Onigumo y a su socio.

Dos veces.

Pero esto…

Miró los cuerpos que había dejado en su estela. Al menos una docena de hombres estaban empapados en piscinas de sangre. El último minuto de horror y dolor quedó permanentemente grabado en sus facciones.

El hedor de la sangre se aferraba a Inuyasha, estrangulándola.

Esto fue frío y brutal. Por encima de todo, le aclaró exactamente qué tipo de criatura era en realidad. Una que asesinaba brutalmente, sin vacilación ni remordimiento.

—Tenemos que irnos —Inuyasha le tendió su mano a ella—. Los otros vienen.

Ella no podía moverse mientras lo miraba con nuevos ojos. Fue implacable. Una cosa era saber que podía matar. Otra, verle hacerlo.

Le había partido el cuello a un humano con sus propias manos y no le había afectado en absoluto.

¿Cómo pudo haber limpiado la sangre en su propia manga sin ni siquiera sobresaltarse?

Los había matado con el mismo cuchillo que había utilizado para preparar su comida…

Por un momento, pensó que vomitaría.

—Kagome. Tenemos que irnos. Hay otros aquí, y no tardarán mucho en encontrarnos.

Él tiró de ella por el brazo hacia su nave.

De alguna manera, se las arregló para subir la escalera y sentarse en la cabina del piloto. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho cuando se unió a ella mientras que ella seguía mirando a los cuerpos sobre el terreno.

Inuyasha ni siquiera estaba respirando con dificultad…

Había colocado los cinturones cuando su cuerpo se puso rígido.

Ella levantó la vista para ver más soldados entrando en la plataforma. Inuyasha giró los interruptores ante de ella con la misma calma que ahora era tan inquietante para ella. Los motores se encendieron con un estruendo ensordecedor mientras las luces bailaban a través de su panel de control.

En auténtica formación de batalla, los asesinos tomaron posiciones para disparar contra ellos. Un hombre se destacó a la cabeza del grupo, mirándola a ella y a Inuyasha con un bien parecido y frío rostro que reflejaba crueldad y odio.

Le hizo un gesto militar a Inuyasha que fue inconfundible. _Tú y yo a muerte_.

Inuyasha le devolvió un gesto obsceno antes de propulsar la nave.

Hakudoshi gruñó con frustración mientras sus hombres disparaban inútilmente contra la _Arcana_, sabiendo una vez más que Inuyasha se había escapado de sus manos. El bastardo y su puta volaron sobre sus cabezas.

En ese momento, quiso destrozar a cada soldado con él. Le dio un puñetazo en el rostro al asesino que fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para estar más cerca del alcance de su brazo.

—¡Jodidas mujeres! ¡Inútiles! ¡Todos!

Fue entonces cuando notó que el cuerpo de su hermano menor yacía muerto en el suelo a pocos metros de distancia. Cruda y completa furia se desgarró a través de él.

—¡Encuéntrenlos! —Gruñó a sus hombres—. ¡Tendré la vida del híbrido, o las suyas!

Apartándolos a empujones de su camino, Hakudoshi se abrió paso de regreso a su propia nave.

Esto estaba lejos de terminar. Tendría la vida de Inuyasha costara lo que costara. Y cuando lo hiciera, ese aborto de la naturaleza le imploraría, como un niño llorón queriendo un juguete.

La princesa era sólo una paga extra.

Continuara…

Este capitulo fue traído gracias al apoyo de:

ChistyM

Paolita93

Inuykag4ever

LaHitokiri88 (por cierto no logro mandar un mensaje personal por mas que lo intento así que mi correo es madeling_maritza Hotmail . com sin espacios perdona la tardanza)


	17. La vida que nos obligaron a tener

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es ****todo**** el merito.**

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene insinuaciones sexuales y escenas fuertes

CAPÍTULO 15

_**K**_agome estaba en shock, temblando de miedo. Una y otra vez, veía a Inuyasha rompiendo el cuello del asesino, oyendo el chasquido de los huesos, viendo la expresión de horror en la cara del hombre al morir.

Había sido frío y espeluznante.

La sangre en la ropa de Inuyasha… Dios mío, él cruelmente la había limpiado en su propia manga. Una manga que miró fijamente mientras los llevaba a donde quiera que se dirigieran.

Él estaba absolutamente imperturbable ante el horror de lo que había hecho. ¿Qué clase de monstruo podía hacer tal cosa y no sentir siquiera una punzada de algo? Y lo había hecho sin más emoción que alguien poniéndose los zapatos.

Estos recuerdos se fusionaron con los de la muerte de su madre, sobre la manera en que los asesinos se habían burlado despiadadamente de las dos y golpeaban cruelmente a su madre mientras la aterrorizaban. Eso la hizo sentir mareada, confundida y asustada.

Sólo quería huir. Encontrar un lugar donde cosas como esta no ocurrieran.

Donde la gente como Inuyasha no existiera.

_No hay ningún lugar seguro. No para ti. _

La verdad se derramó en ella, como un baño de agua hirviendo.

Nunca se había sentido segura otra vez, no desde esa hermosa mañana de primavera cuando ella había tenido ocho años, comiendo en el jardín con su madre antes de que hubieran sido secuestradas.

Luchó por su cordura y por encontrar alguna manera de entender lo que había sucedido.

Inuyasha sintió su dolor mientras volaba hacia el planeta vecino donde vivía Miroku. Tenía que decirle algo, pero no sabía qué. Recordó la primera vez que había matado a alguien. El horror de ello todavía lo atormentaba. Ese momento en el que su víctima se percataba de que el golpe era fatal.

Con el paso del tiempo, se había llegado a familiarizar con la sangre y las entrañas, que ya no le incomodaban en absoluto. Era una pérdida trágica, pero todo el mundo moría.

Mejor ellos que él.

Kagome cerró firmemente la boca para evitar vomitar cuando él se inclinó y su estómago se revolvió. Finalmente Inuyasha acopló su lazo en la plataforma adjunta a un rascacielos.

El olor de la caliente y pegajosa sangre de la muerte, emanaba de él.

Cuando apartó su mano de los controles, la huella de su ensangrentada mano enguantada, se quedó ahí.

Él estaba completamente ajeno a esto.

La bilis la asfixió.

—Tenemos que irnos.

Ella intentó levantarse del asiento, pero sus miembros no cooperaron.

Suavemente, él la envolvió con sus brazos y la llevó a través de la plataforma, hasta el ascensor, y a un inmaculado apartamento en la planta superior que tenía una vista impresionante de la bulliciosa ciudad. Había algo obsesivamente familiar acerca de las acciones de Inuyasha, algo a lo que su subconsciente le decía que prestara atención, pero estaba demasiado alterada para percibirlo.

Dentro del apartamento, todo estaba perfectamente limpio. Estéril. Por encima de todo, era _enorme_. La sala principal era más grande que su piso entero. Pero aun así, los muebles eran escasos.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Su respuesta fue desapasionada.

—En casa de Miroku.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. A nadie se le ocurriría que este elegante lugar pertenecía a otro asesino como ellos, superficialmente, eso parecía...

Normal.

Había un escritorio negro, sin nada encima colocado contra la pared, dirigido hacia las ventanas. Un pulido piano blanco enfrente del balcón. En el centro de la sala, perfectamente situados, dos sofás de cuero negro y una pequeña mesa negra que contrastaba agudamente con las alfombras y paredes blancas.

Y cuando examinó la habitación, se dio cuenta de por qué las paredes y alfombras eran blancas. Era para que ningún color pudiera competir con el color de las caras piezas de arte que había coleccionado... o tal vez robado.

Verdaderamente era una obra maestra. Desde las pinturas en las paredes a las estatuas y otros objetos de arte dispersados alrededor. Un museo mataría por tener una colección tan extensa como esta.

A lo largo de la pared del fondo había una barra bien surtida con botellas de whisky y vino que supo costaban más de mil créditos cada una.

La única foto personal en la sala estaba colocada en la esquina de la parte superior de la barra. Había un marco que mostraba la diapositiva de un niño pequeño acurrucado en los brazos de una amorosa _nekomata_.

La incongruencia de esa vista realmente la aturdió. ¿Miroku tenía un hijo? Seguramente no con él.

¿Vivía aquí?

A propósito, ¿sabía cómo era su padre?

¿Cómo podrían estas personas tener familia?

Sin vacilar, Inuyasha restableció el sistema de seguridad. El sistema más reciente y más caro fabricado. Un identificador de ADN que no permitiría a nadie la entrada a menos que el escáner lo reconociera. La prueba de que el hombre que vivía aquí era tan feroz y peligroso como el que la sujetaba.

Kagome quiso tener la fuerza para empujar a Inuyasha, para quitarse el olor de la sangre de su cuerpo. Pero no estaba segura de si alguna vez se sentiría limpia de nuevo.

Él la llevó directamente al cuarto de baño y la dejó en el suelo ante el inodoro. Levantó la tapa para su comodidad y se quedó atrás mientras descargaba todo el contenido de su estómago.

Kagome no estaba segura de cómo supo que se había estado conteniendo, pero estaba agradecida por sus rápidas acciones. Se sentía tan mal, física y mentalmente. Todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras intentaba recuperar el control de sí misma.

Él estaba tan poco afectado por su malestar como lo había estado matando a esos hombres. Inuyasha mojó un paño frío y lo mantuvo contra su nuca hasta que ella hubo acabado.

Le entregó el paño y tiró de la cadena.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella no podía enfrentarse a su mirada. En cambio, miró fijamente las manchas oscuras en su chaqueta y camisa.

—Estas cubierto de sangre.

Él miró hacia abajo.

—Eso sucede.

Ese hecho la hizo vomitar de nuevo.

Con los codos en las rodillas, Inuyasha se agachó en silencio a su lado, mientras la escuchaba vomitar. Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y el horror en sus ojos le dio una patada directamente en el estomago. Él sabía que era un monstruo.

Pero el ver ese monstruo a través de sus ojos cafés, fue la cosa más dolorosa que jamás había aguantado.

_Tú no eres más que un animal, inadecuado para estar alrededor de gente decente. No es de extrañar que tus padres te hicieran a un lado._

Tratando de apartar a la fuerza el dolor, se levantó y encontró uno de los cepillos de dientes sin abrir de Miroku. El bastardo paranoico OCD siempre mantenía extras para poder cambiarlos al cabo de pocas semanas. Inuyasha le entregó uno a Kagome y se quedó con ella mientras se enderezaba.

Se limpiaría la sangre de su propia ropa, solamente la vista de esta embadurnando la ropa blanca de Miroku lo haría peor para ella. No había nada más repugnante que la sangre sobre el blanco, por lo cual siempre vestía de negro y toda su ropa de cama era negra.

Cuando Kagome terminó, él se estiró por encima de ella para alcanzar una toalla.

Ella se sobresaltó y retrocedió.

Su corazón se estrujó ante su reacción involuntaria. ¿Realmente después de todo lo que habían vivido y compartido creía que podría hacerle daño?

_Querías que te odiara. Felicidades. Lo hace. _

Pero él nunca había querido que lo mirara de esa manera -como si fuese basura insensible. Sólo porque no mostraba sus sentimientos, no significaba que no los tuviera.

_Deberías estar acostumbrado a estas alturas_. Todo el mundo lo miró así en algún momento. Incluso Miroku.

_Soy lo que soy. _

Lo que habían hecho de él. Nada alguna vez iba a cambiar eso.

Él se apartó y vio como ella sacaba la toalla que había estado tratando de alcanzarle. Cuando hubo terminado de cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara, entró en la habitación principal y se negó a mirarlo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Dios, cómo quería consolarla, pero ahora nunca se lo permitiría. Ella había mirado directamente a la bestia dentro de él y, como todos los demás que la habían visto, nunca lo trataría igual otra vez.

La puerta se abrió.

Inuyasha giró por el sonido, con su blaster apuntando al cuerpo en la entrada.

Miroku levantó las manos mientras el punto rojo apuntaba firme en su frente.

—¡So, Amigo! —se golpeó el pecho dos veces—. Buen tipo. ¿Recuerdas?

Inuyasha enfundó se blaster.

—Deberías haber utilizado el enlace, gilipollas.

—No pensé en ello ya que estaba entrando, ya sabes, en mi casa. Gracias a los dioses que no eres como Shippo. Disparar primero y entonces aclararlo después de que todos estamos sangrando —Miroku descargó su mochila en la barra—. Lo que fuera que le hiciste a Hakudoshi, lo tienes gritando como loco. Ha enviado a todos sus hombres a buscarte. He oído que ya mató a golpes a dos informantes tratando de averiguar dónde vives.

Miroku hizo una pausa, cuando se dio cuenta de que Kagome estaba sentada en el sofá como si estuviera en estado de shock, silenciosamente con la mirada perdida.

—¿Está bien?

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza, su culpabilidad iba en aumento. Se trasladó al lado de Miroku para que Kagome no le oyera y habló en Miatsu para asegurarse de que incluso si se enteraba, no lo entendiera.

—Maté a Akago en la plataforma antes de que saliéramos... justo en frente de ella. Está haciéndolo tan bien como podrías esperar de un civil... —hizo una pausa antes de hablar de nuevo—. Recuérdame que te debo un cepillo de dientes.

Miroku palideció.

—¿Estás bien?

Él miró fijamente a su amigo.

—¿Cuando me ha molestado la muerte? Además, fue un día de cobro bastante atrasado —miró a Kagome por encima de su hombro—. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Llévala a la zona segura.

Miroku inclinó la cabeza.

Kagome oyó salir a Inuyasha, pero no se molestó en levantar la mirada. En este momento, estaba tratando de no vomitar de nuevo.

—Aquí.

Ella saltó del susto cuando Miroku le entregó un vaso de _brika_, una bebida alcohólica muy potente.

—Yo no bebo eso.

—Hoy sí. El azúcar te ayudará con la conmoción y los minerales te ayudarán con la náusea —él lo presionó en su mano.

Sin ningún otro argumento, ella arrojó el ardiente líquido en su garganta, donde se quemó camino hacia el estómago. Se quedó sin aliento, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Buena chica.

Le devolvió el vaso a Miroku mientras nuevos temores corrían a través de ella.

—¿Cuántas personas has matado?

Él se encogió de hombros antes de llevar el vaso a la barra y dejarlo.

—No pienso en ello.

—¿Cómo no puedes hacerlo?

Él evitó mirar la foto de su hijo cuando alcanzó una botella de whisky y lo vertió en otro vaso.

—Porque si yo no los hubiera matado, me habrían matado ellos. Sin ánimo de ofender... mi vida, aunque sea una mierda, significa más para mí que la de ellos —él tomó un profundo trago—. Me olvido del mundo y me imagino que si alguien es lo suficientemente estúpido como para ponerme en el objetivo de su mira, entonces se merecen lo que reciben.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Por un lado estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero para tomar una vida... Simplemente no entiendo cómo alguien puede hacerlo sin sentir nada. Inuyasha los eliminó tan rápido que no tuvieron ninguna posibilidad.

Miroku farfulló mientras la ira se desgarraba a través de él. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a juzgarlos? Ella, quien había vivido su preciosa vida colmada de amor y mimada en exceso, mientras que gente como ellos arriesgaban sus vidas para mantenerla a salvo.

Lo que es más, ella le había mentido cuando le dijo que no eran basura. Que no era como los demás, que vería el bien dentro de ellos costara lo que costara.

Y ahora...

No era ni un poco mejor que el resto de los gusanos del universo.

Al igual que su ex esposa y su hijo. No importaba cuánto amor les diera. Cómo de bien los tratara. Cómo les daba todo lo que tu deseaste a los dioses haber tenido, incluyendo respeto. No importaba lo mucho que odiaras la vida que te había sido forzada a vivir en contra de tu voluntad o con cuanta fuerza intentaras dejar el pasado atrás.

Te maldecían por sobrevivir y te juzgaban por un pasado que despreciabas aún más de lo que lo hacían ellos.

Él e Inuyasha eran los que habían vivido en el infierno, y estos imbéciles que no tenían conocimiento del mundo se atrevían a despreciarlos.

Quiso golpear a la perra por su petulante, mojigata condenación.

_Gracias por demostrarme que tengo razón, princesa…_

Sobre todo estaba enojado consigo mismo por creerla cuando ella le había mentido.

¿Cuándo iba a aprender?

Él quiso su sangre, sobre todo porque Inuyasha casi había muerto, mientras protegía su culo llorón.

—¿Dime exactamente cuántos asesinos había hoy allí?

—No lo sé. Quince. Veinte tal vez.

Él le lanzó una mirada burlona.

—Veinte asesinos entrenados contra un tipo que anoche fue herido en las tripas con un láser... Señora, creo que ellos tuvieron más de una justa oportunidad para sobrevivir y nosotros tenemos una suerte endemoniada de que tu y Kip estéis vivos ahora mismo. En lugar de estar molesta con él, deberías estar agradecida.

Kagome no lo había pensado de esa manera. Él tenía razón y, sin embargo... no podía superar la fría crueldad de lo que Inuyasha había hecho.

—Pero no lo entiendo. Simplemente no puedo. Ambos dejaron ir a Onigumo. Dos veces. ¡Dos veces! —Ella enfatizó las palabras—.Inuyasha les segó la vida sin ni siquiera intentar hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Se puso a matarlos como si no fuera nada.

Miroku colocó su vaso sobre la mesa baja delante de ella. Había una cruda cólera en él que no entendía. Era como si quisiera atacarla y hacerle daño.

—Eso es porque con Onigumo, no fue personal. Tú eras el cheque del sueldo para él y no valía la pena perder su vida. Es un matón y si le haces saber que eres un gilipollas más grande dispuesto a cortar partes de su cuerpo, él retrocede y encontrará sus créditos en otra parte. Pero con Hakudoshi, no es dinero lo que busca. Es el prestigio. Una vez que tiene un objetivo, lo matará y nada podrá detenerlo. Nunca.

Ella sacudió la cabeza negando.

—Pero Inuyasha no mató a Hakudoshi. Él mató a otras personas. Y no trató de razonar con ellos primero.

—No me digas, él no trató de razonar con ellos. Es posible que no haya sido Hakudoshi, pero eran sus hombres y él los habría matado si les hubieran permitido escapar a los dos. Te aseguro, no hay ningún razonamiento que puedas tener con hombres que saben que es matar o morir. Y señora, mejor saca la cabeza de tu pequeño culo mimado y despiértate. Kip no mató a Hakudoshi, mató a su hermano, quien siguió el mismo código de mala conducta. Créeme, Kip ha pasado toda su vida tratando de evitar hacer lo que hizo hoy.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él le dirigió una amarga mirada que envió un escalofrío por su columna vertebral. Y que aumentó con sus siguientes palabras.

—El apellido de Hakudoshi y Akago es el mismo —hizo una larga pausa antes de hablar de nuevo—. Inferno.

Su boca se abrió involuntariamente. _No, seguramente no…_

—¿Qué?

—Inuyasha es su hermano adoptivo. Él fue criado con ellos.

Ella reprimió otra ronda de náuseas.

—Oh Dios mío... ¿Cómo pudo hacer tal cosa? ¿Qué clase de monstruo es?

Miroku se inclinó sobre el brazo del sofá obligándola a reclinarse hacia atrás. Apoyó los brazos a cada lado de ella, acorralándola. A ella no le gustaba ser acorralada.

Sus ojos brillaban, y por un momento, pensó que en realidad realmente podría golpearla.

—Te crees tan inmaculada. ¿Cómo te atreves a sentarte ahí como una elevada reina impartiendo su juicio sobre nosotros? —Su aliento a alcohol cayó sobre su mejilla en fieros impulsos que enfatizaban cada mordaz palabra—. No pierdas tu piedad en Akago. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, te habría violado lentamente y en formas que ni siquiera podemos concebir, y luego te hubiera cortado en pedacitos y alimentado a sus perros. Todo, excepto tu cabeza con el miedo permanentemente desfigurando tu pequeña cara bonita, que él habría enviado a casa de tu padre como un regalo, pero sólo después de que le hubieran pagado. Y eso es bueno en comparación con lo que le habría hecho a Inuyasha. Lo que le hizo a Inuyasha en el pasado.

Kagome le miró, preguntándose si estaba diciendo la verdad. Trató de recordar los intercambios verbales entre Inuyasha y Akago, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue su breve lucha.

—Simplemente no entiendo cómo alguien puede ser tan frío.

Miroku se empujó a sí mismo lejos de ella.

—Y deberías estar agradecida, niñita, sin importar a qué dios adores, que puedas decir eso. En el mundo de dónde venimos, no entiendo cómo alguien puede ser cualquier cosa menos frío.

—No soy una niña. No me hables como si lo fuera.

Él se burló de ella.

—No, tú eres peor. Eres un adulto que todavía piensa que el mundo es un lugar hermoso, lleno de gente que te ayudará sólo por el hecho de ser agradable. Despierta y huele el baño de sangre y la humildad con la que el resto de nosotros tenemos que hacer frente.

—No te atrevas a burlarte de mí. He visto más dolor del que te puedas imaginar.

Él resopló cruelmente.

—Sí, tu madre fue asesinada a tiros delante de ti. Boo-hoo. ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que eres la única que alguna vez pasó por eso? Mi padre fue ejecutado públicamente mientras todo el Universo observaba. La parte más triste de eso es que yo hubiera deseado que asfixiaran con gas al bastardo.

Kagome tomó un brusco aliento con lo que él describió. Sólo los delincuentes más brutales eran ejecutados públicamente.

—¿Quién era tu padre?

Con un derrotado suspiro, él le lanzó una fría, dura mirada.

—Shako Blackhole.

Kagome se disparó fuera del sofá cuando la llenó el terror. Oh Dios mío... Shako Blackhole había sido el más temido criminal que alguna vez vivió. Alegremente había mutilado y matado a centenares de personas. Hombres, mujeres, niños. No le importaban. No le había importado nada ni nadie. Las madres seguían utilizando su nombre para aterrorizar a sus hijos si se portaban mal.

¿Qué horribles atrocidades sería capaz de cometer el hijo de tal hombre?

Miroku frunció sus labios.

—No me mires de esa manera, _harita_. Yo no soy mi padre. Esa mirada en tu cara ahora me lleva a lugares donde no quieres que vaya, especialmente cuando estoy borracho.

Kagome desvió la mirada mientras la cundía la indignación. ¿Cómo se atrevía a comparar la ejecución de su madre con la de un animal como su padre?

—Mi madre no era un criminal psicótico.

—No. Estoy seguro de que fue una señora maravillosa que te quiso cariñosamente. Que te abrazaba cuando llorabas, probablemente incluso te horneaba galletas y te acurrucaba y besaba antes de enviarte a la cama por la noche —él escupió esas palabras burlonamente— y es una maldita vergüenza que una mujer decente como ella muriera tan trágicamente. Mi madre, que fue puta, nos abandonó a mí y a mi hermana con nuestro padre para poder volver a su cómoda vida y fingir que no existíamos, mientras ella nos dejó en esa casa con un hombre cuyo nombre, a pesar de que ha estado muerto durante décadas, todavía puede hacer que un asesino se moje los pantalones. Y si crees que su crueldad estaba reservada para desconocidos, piensa otra vez. Mi hermana y yo fuimos prácticas de tiro para él. Así que no te atrevas a hablar conmigo sobre el dolor. Mi padre escribió el libro sobre él y lo embistió por mi garganta todos los días de mi infancia, hasta que lo mataron. Y lo verdaderamente injusto es, que mi vida bajo su demente puño fue mucho mejor que la de Inuyasha. Al menos yo puedo esconderme algunas veces de los que tratan de matarme.

Su acalorado discurso la aturdió.

Miroku sacó su enlace del bolsillo.

—¿Quieres que llame a tu papá, bebé? Adelante. Estaré más que feliz de llevarte con él. Pero tienes que saber que Hakudoshi te tendrá en sus manos en cuestión de horas. Luego podrás hablar conmigo sobre el dolor y finalmente tendrás una idea de lo que hemos soportado. No vivirás el tiempo suficiente para pedir disculpas, pero la verdad claramente será tuya antes de morir.

Un fuerte golpe sonó en la puerta.

Kagome saltó del susto y lanzó un grito mientras Miroku apuntó con su blaster a la puerta más rápido de lo que ella pudo parpadear.

—Y tú te preguntarás por qué bebo —masculló Miroku—. No te levantes.

Él se trasladó a la barra y encendió la consola de video que mostraba a Shippo al otro lado de la puerta, con aspecto aburrido.

Miroku enfundó su blaster.

Cruzando la habitación, abrió la puerta y tiró de su visitante al interior del apartamento por el frente de su camisa.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó Shippo, apartándolo de un empujón—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Miroku bloqueó la puerta.

—Hakudoshi está tras nosotros. Tienes suerte de que no te disparara mientras te estabas masturbando en el pasillo.

—Bonito lenguaje frente a la señora, capullo. Gracias por la imagen. Pero por lo menos eso explica por qué Inuyasha está más tenso de lo normal —él la miró y cabeceó a modo de saludo.

Kagome tuvo que esforzarse para no reaccionar ante el ojo morado estropeando la cara expuesta de Darling. Su ojo estaba rojo y toda la mejilla hinchada. Había sangre cubierta con una costra alrededor de su nariz, y el centro del labio superior estaba también formando costras encima.

Miroku hizo una mueca mientras le tomaba la barbilla en su mano para estudiar los moretones.

—¿Qué diablos te pasó?

Shippo le devolvió una mirada burlona.

—¿Qué te parece?

Miroku maldijo.

—Te juro que voy a matar a ese bastardo algún día.

—Ponte a la cola.

Miroku suspiró mientras lo soltaba.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó esta vez?

—Dumbass piensa que estoy saliendo con un gigoló todo el tiempo.

Miroku frunció el ceño con incrédulo asombro.

—¿Taijiya?

—Sí —dijo Shippo con una sonrisa sarcástica—. ¿Conoces a cualquier otro que pueda competir con sus antecedentes?

Miroku negó con la cabeza.

—Pagaría un buen precio para verte enganchado con él.

—Yo también, pero luego Kahaku tendría mi culo en un potro y yo estaría muerto, por lo que no me serviría de nada.

Miroku regresó por su whisky.

—¿De todos modos por qué lo pensaba él?

—Jodi… —interrumpió su palabra mirando a Kagome— investigador privado. Me cogió en un bar con Kohaku mientras se paseaba con su concubina nocturna y yo estaba tratando de relajarme. La foto que tomó era de Kohaku inclinándose para susurrarme algo y tengo que admitir, es bastante concluyente para condenar a alguien si ignoras el hecho de que no tengo la anatomía adecuada para seducirlo. Por supuesto, mi Tio, no creyó que fuera inocente, así que ya ves—. Hizo un gesto señalando su rostro.

Miroku le apartó el pelo para mirarle el otro lado de la cara.

—¿Has visto a un médico?

—Sí. Sanará.

—¿Tu mamá dijo algo?

—Limpió la sangre de la alfombra antes de que se secara —Shippo se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Qué podía decir? Mejor yo que ella.

Kagome estaba horrorizada por lo que Shippo describía y, por su cara, se podía decir que no estaba exagerando.

—De todos modos, Inu me envió aquí para conseguir los archivos en los que has estado trabajando.

El ceño de Miroku se profundizó.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo si me lo fuera a decir? Ni siquiera sé lo que voy a recibir. Todo lo que dijo es que cogiera y enviara esos datos ya que supuestamente tú no estabas aquí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué llamaste?

—Por si acaso estabas en casa. No quiero ser golpeado de nuevo y mi visión periférica está seriamente comprometida en este momento. Así que si me lanzas uno de tus famosos ganchos para noquearme, no lo vería venir a tiempo de agacharme.

Miroku suspiró cansado.

—Nunca te habría pegado, Kitsune. Yo sólo fantaseo con estrangularte.

—Eres un bastardo enfermo para desaprovechar una fantasía perfectamente buena en eso.

Miroku se rió.

—Está en la caja fuerte de mi habitación. La disquetera roja—. Miroku se encontró con los ojos de Kagome. —Y hablando del tema, odio ser descortés, pero tengo que conseguir para su alteza —dijo con desprecio—, seguridad antes de que alguien averigüe donde vivo. A diferencia de Kip, mi dirección no es tan difícil de encontrar. Cierra la puerta y no te olvides de reactivar el escáner.

—Hecho.

Miroku le tendió la mano a Kagome.

—¿Te quedas con nosotros, _majestad_?

Ella vaciló. Les tenía miedo, pero la habían salvado en tres ocasiones, cuando la gente de su padre no lo hizo. No importaba cuál fuera su opinión personal sobre ellos, este parecía el camino más seguro.

Al menos siempre y cuando ella quisiera seguir viva.

_Por favor, no dejes que me arrepienta de esto... _

Tragándose el nudo de miedo en su garganta, aceptó la mano que le ofrecía, no muy segura de si lo que hacía era lo mejor.

—Por ahora.

Miroku tiró de ella hasta ponerla en pie y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. La guió a través del edificio hacia su nave. Su mano en la culata de su arma, preparada para sacarla en un santiamén. Él mantuvo la cabeza baja como si estuviera escuchando y observando.

Algo que la hizo más consciente de sí misma y cayó en la cuenta de lo débil que era su seguridad. Nunca había visto a Miroku tan nervioso, ni siquiera cuando estuvieron a punto de estallar en pedazos.

Reacia a distraerlo, no volvió a hablar hasta que estuvieron seguros en el interior de la nave de dos plazas de Miroku y fuera de la órbita del planeta.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Shippo en la cara?

Su voz destiló sarcasmo cuando hizo eco en los altavoces de su casco.

—Lo golpearon. En repetidas ocasiones.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por quién? ¿Su novio?

Él se burló.

—Kitsune, no es lo suficientemente estúpido como para liarse con alguien que lo golpee y si alguna vez alguien comete ese error, les arrancaría el corazón. Ya sabes... al estilo Inuyasha.

Kagome se encogió de miedo por su crueldad al recordarle lo que Inuyasha había hecho.

—Entonces, ¿qué le pasó?

Él giró un interruptor, luego se inclinó.

—¿Sabes algo acerca de los zorros demonio?

—No mucho.

—Sí, bueno, son una raza extraña. Sus hijos varones no se consideran adultos hasta que tienen treinta años. Cuatro años más que Shippo. Mientras tanto, está sometido a la tutela de su tío, quien no puede soportar el hecho de que no esté interesado en las mujeres. En cualquier momento que lo atrapa relacionándose con hombres, recibe una visita de sus puños.

Ella se estremeció ante eso.

—¿Por qué lo aguanta?

—Su tío es su Tutor Legal. Si Shippo provoca algún problema o lo hace enojar puede meterlo en la cárcel o en un centro mental, por lo que ha hecho en el pasado, o lo puede ejecutar. Si tratara de huir, Audrey le arrastraría de vuelta con cadenas. Créeme, hemos tratado de sacarlo de allí muchas veces. Siempre sale el tiro por la culata.

Kagome suspiró. Miroku tenía razón. No podía entender la brutalidad y el horror de su entorno.

Su madre había muerto tratando de mantenerla segura y su padre no dudaría en hacer lo mismo. Lo peor que sus padres alguna vez hicieron fue gritarle.

—¿Y su madre? ¿No puede hacer nada?

—En su planeta, las mujeres no tienen autoridad y son consideradas niñas perpetuas. Aunque su madre lo quiera, no hay nada que pueda hacer, y mientras se mantiene al margen, la hermana menor de Shippo y su hermano se quedan solos. Si ella interfiere, será peor para él. Por no mencionar, que después se convertirá en la única maltratada. Así que le ha dicho que no haga nada y deje caer las palizas mientras pueda. Como dijo, mejor él que su frágil madre.

Kagome apretó los dientes por la injusticia de ello.

—¿Así que él paga el precio por todos?

—Sí. El mundo apesta, ¿no?

Pero ese conocimiento le hizo tener aún más curiosidad acerca de la amistad de Shippo con ellos.

—Si su tío es tan controlador, ¿cómo es que trabaja para el Sentella?

—No lo sabe. El hombre es un poco cerrado. Cree que ha contratado a Kip para proteger a Shippo y que lo mantenemos apartado de los problemas.

—Pero si ha contratado a investigadores privados…

—Ellos informan de lo que encuentran, y si hay algo en lo que somos buenos es en la manipulación de información. Nadie sabe lo que pasa en el interior de la Sentella.

—¿Te refieres a falsificación de documentos?

—Tú dices poder, yo digo poner.

—¿No tienes miedo de que yo informe de esto?

—Tendrías que vivir primero, e incluso si lo hicieras, tienes que encontrar los archivos auténticos para probar que los existentes son falsos. Confía en mí, no lo harás.

Ella clavó los ojos en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—¿Qué hay de Némesis?

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Cómo se metió en todo esto?

—¿De verdad crees que voy a responder a eso?

No, ella no lo creía. Así que cambió a otro tema en el que pudiera tener más suerte.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—A casa de Kip.

Kagome no podía haber estado más sorprendida si Miroku se hubiera girado y disparado.

—Me sorprende que me permita acercarme.

—A mí también —Miroku se movió en el asiento.

Ella frunció el ceño confundida.

—¿Entonces por qué me llevas allí?

—Porque él me lo pidió.

—¿Siempre haces lo que te pide?

—Absolutamente.

Con esa sencilla declaración de lealtad, se quedó tranquila y observó las estrellas pasar zumbando fuera, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había visto y aprendido hoy.

No era todavía mediodía y se sentía apaleada y cansada. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir tanto en un período tan corto de tiempo?

¿Y cuán peor podría ponerse? Tenía miedo a hacer esa pregunta, incluso a pensar en ello por temor de que los poderes se volcaran sobre ella.

A pesar de todo, se encontró relajándose un poco mientras trataba de llegar a un entendimiento de los dos polos opuestos de los hombres a su alrededor.

Fieros protectores y crueles asesinos.

¿Cómo podrían ser las dos cosas?

No tardaron mucho en llegar al planeta de Inuyasha. Kagome se quedó mirando el remolino de brumas color naranja y amarillo. Parecía tan pacífico y aislado. Una pieza intacta de cielo.

Miroku aterrizó fuera de una casa flotante, que era casi tan grande como su edificio de viviendas. Atracó en la plataforma y apretó un botón.

—Tenemos que esperar que la plataforma se extienda y la atmósfera sea respirable.

Ella no dijo nada mientras miraba alrededor de la plataforma donde estaba estacionada otra nave. El motor estaba repartido en piezas a su alrededor. Por la condición y la manera en que todo estaba diseñado, supuso que debía ser un proyecto a largo plazo de Inuyasha y eso le hizo preguntarse si también había restaurado la nave que volaba.

La plataforma era lo suficientemente grande para acomodar a seis naves y, exceptuando el lío organizado alrededor de la que trabajaba, todo estaba muy limpio e increíblemente ordenado.

Después de un par de minutos, Miroku levantó la escotilla y la ayudó a bajar.

Tan pronto como llegó a la puerta y puso la mano ante el escáner, él le sujetó la espalda.

—Cuidado —él abrió la puerta.

Esperando una bomba-trampa o alarma, ella se sorprendió, ya que fueron bombardeados por una _nekomata_ enorme. El animal saltó sobre ella, lamiendo su mejilla con su grande y áspera lengua. Tres más bailaban a su alrededor.

—Odio estas cosas —Miroku las empujó lejos de él—. Piensan que también somos mascotas. Abajo, Kirara—. Él se libró de la más pequeña— ¡Abajo!

Kagome sonrió, acariciando a la que lamía su brazo.

—¿Sólo hay cuatro?

—Sí. Créeme, cuatro son suficiente. Ven y siéntete como en casa. No se sabe cuándo regresará Kip.

Miroku paseó cruzando la casa, encendiendo las luces con un mando a distancia.

—Esta es la cocina —dijo, mostrándole la enorme, brillante área blanca a la derecha de la puerta. Era el sueño de un chef, con una cocina industrial de acero, una unidad de refrigeración enorme, y una amplia gama de ollas y sartenes colgadas de ganchos en el techo. Sus cuchillos se alineaban en perfecta simetría a lo largo de la pared en una banda magnética.

Miroku se dirigió hacia la escalera negra brillante.

—La habitación de Kip está subiendo estas escaleras —él levantó el mando a distancia para mostrarle el dispositivo—. Todo en la casa está conectado a este control. Puedes aclarar el techo para ver el cielo, y lo mismo para el dormitorio de Inuyasha—. Mantuvo presionado un botón y, por supuesto, el techo se hizo transparente para dejar ver las brillantes estrellas intermitentemente en el cielo.

Era absolutamente hermoso.

Miroku la condujo a través de la habitación principal que estaba flanqueada por un lado con la sala de la televisión y por el otro con la sala de ejercicios. Un estudio y salas de ordenadores se encontraban en la parte posterior, junto con dos cuartos de baño, dos dormitorios, una enorme biblioteca, una sala de armas, y una cancha tribal. Todo estaba impecable y equipado con tecnología punta. No se habían escatimado gastos en la construcción o el mantenimiento de la casa.

—Es un lugar espectacular —susurró ella, impresionada por el suelo de cálido mármol y adornos de hojas en oro—. No me di cuenta de que tuviera tanto dinero.

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

—El asesinato es un negocio rentable.

Ella se tensó ante la obvia pulla que le fue dirigida.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan cruel?

—¿Honestamente? Porque creí tus gilipollas mentiras cuando las vomitaste y yo no suelo cometer ese error. Debí escucharme a mí mismo y saber que al final, eras como todos los demás culos santurrones de por ahí fuera quienes se atreven a llamarnos crueles e insensibles.

Se sintió herida por su injustificada condena.

—_Nunca_ te he mentido.

—Por supuesto que sí. Dijiste que podías ver nuestro verdadero yo, que no éramos tan malos como afirmábamos. Pero no lo creíste y, como todo el mundo, siempre y cuando arriesgáramos nuestras vidas para protegerte y salvarte, estamos bien. Pero en el momento que tenemos que tomar una elección que no es nuestra, el momento en que ves en lo que nuestro pasado nos ha convertido, te horrorizas por la verdad y nos odias por ello como si hubiéramos tenido algún tipo de elección sobre lo que somos.

—Todo el mundo tiene una opción.

Él se burló con frialdad.

—No, princesa, no la tienen. Las opciones no son siempre nuestras. La vida y las circunstancias, incluso pueden destrozar el alma más fuerte. No importa qué tan pura y sin mancha te creas que eres, te prometo que tú también puedes ser empujada a la oscuridad, al igual que nosotros.

Ella no creyó en sus excusas. Todo el mundo tenía control de lo que hacía. Era lo primero que su padre le había inculcado. Todas las elecciones eran de aquellas personas que las ocasionaban y lo menos que podían hacer era ser lo suficientemente hombres para aceptar la responsabilidad de los monstruos en que se habían convertido.

—Inuyasha dejó La Liga. Él podría dejar de matar en cualquier momento que quisiera.

—Y si hubiera hecho eso, princesa, tu estarías muerta al igual que yo —sus ojos brillaban con indignada furia mientras daba un paso hacia ella—. Créeme, cariño, nadie huyó con más fuerza o más rápido de su pasado que yo. Y en un momento, una jodida puta lo trajo todo a mi casa y lo tiró a mis pies. A pesar de que marque mi salida de los bajos fondos, volví la espalda a todos y a todo lo que alguna vez había conocido y me volví respetable. A pesar de que había enterrado mi pasado tan profundamente que pensé que era intocable. No tuvo importancia. Yo todavía era una mierda para el mundo y en el momento en que la mujer a quien yo le había vendido mi alma me vio por lo que era, me arruinó y me dejó con nada más que la amargura del bebedor que ves ahora. ¿Quieres saber por qué bebo? Es porque no puedo escapar de mi pasado y no me gusta lo que soy. Lo que me vi obligado a soportar sólo para sobrevivir —él le pasó una mordaz mirada sobre su cuerpo—. Odio esta vida de mierda y, sobre todo, odio a la gente como tú que no puede ver más allá de la superficie. Nos juzgas por una sola acción, sin ver todas las otras cosas que somos. Maldita seas por eso, Kagome Higurashi. Si hubiera sabido que eras como todo el mundo, te habría dejado atada a la nave de Jiten —frunciendo los labios con repugnancia, dio media vuelta y regresó por el pasillo—. Haz lo que quieras. Pero mantente lejos de mí.

Sintió esas palabras como golpes. Kagome quiso seguirlo y disculparse, pero estaba demasiado enfadado con ella para eso. Además, no había hecho nada malo. Cualquiera se habría horrorizado por la forma en que Inuyasha acribilló a esos hombres. Y puesto que ella no sabía de lo que era capaz Miroku -si era peor que Inuyasha-, decidió que lo mejor sería darle espacio.

Así que, se fue a la biblioteca para ver si Inuyasha tenía algo que pudiera leer. Al encender la luz, se sorprendió por el número de lenguas representadas en las estanterías negras que se alineaban en las cuatro paredes desde el suelo hasta el techo. Ella arrastró su dedo por los lomos de los libros de cuero hasta llegar a la vitrina de trofeos.

Su mandíbula se aflojó. Había trofeos de tiro al blanco, vuelo, tiro con arco, lanzamiento de cuchillo, traducciones, y recomendaciones por su servicio a La Liga. Pero el más impresionante era su certificado de la Comisión.

_Por haber sido el más joven que alguna vez alcanzara el rango de Comandante Asesino. _

Las palabras brotaban de ella. Pero más que las palabras fue el hecho de que, junto con todos los otros premios, no había nombre que figurara en el certificado. Todos fueron dados a Híbrido Daiyokai.

_Híbrido Daiyokai..._

Ni siquiera ese frío pedazo de papel reconoció el hecho de que Inuyasha fuera humano.

Híbrido Daiyokai estaba también en su certificado de finalización de la prestigiosa Academia de La Liga. Una triste sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando vio una anotación de que se había graduado con honores y el primero de su clase.

Sin embargo, le dolió el corazón al saber que nadie había pensado lo suficiente en Inuyasha para darle un nombre.

Sobresaltándose por esa cruel realidad, se volvió y salió de la biblioteca. En el pasillo, se detuvo delante de la iluminada puerta que mostraba su cuarto de armas. Nunca había visto una colección más amplia. Un testamento de su brutal oficio.

Apretó los dientes y se trasladó por el pasillo hacia la sala de televisión.

Miroku estaba en la oficina con los ordenadores.

Decidida a evitarlo, se metió en la habitación de la tv y cerró la puerta. Tal vez fuera capaz de encontrar algo para ocupar su mente y que le permitiera olvidar la pesadilla de este día.

Completamente sin ventanas, la habitación estaba pintada en marrón oscuro, ribeteada en negro. Negros altavoces se alineaban en las paredes, pero no había fotos en ningún lugar, de hecho Inuyasha no tenía nada en ninguna de sus paredes. Qué cosa tan extraña, dado lo mucho que Miroku coleccionaba arte.

Un largo sofá marrón oscuro, estaba colocado delante de la enorme pantalla. La televisión y el reproductor estaban a la derecha.

Con un profundo suspiro, se acercó al armario, abrió la puerta de cristal, y ojeó la colección de Dvd de Inuyasha.

Una media sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que varios discos eran de sus pasadas actuaciones. Él no había mentido cuando dijo que era un fan. Por alguna razón sin sentido una pequeña emoción la recorrió.

Y como ella no podía soportar verse a sí misma actuando, porque solo podía encontrar defectos en lo que hacía, los empujó a un lado para buscar algo más.

La mayoría eran películas de acción o terror, así como programas de crímenes reales que ella no podía soportar ver.

Sin embargo, bajo esos...

Había una caja etiquetada como privado. Abriéndola, su corazón se detuvo. La luz del techo hizo relucir los discos en un brillante arco iris de colores. Su conciencia le dijo que los guardara de nuevo, que no tenía ningún derecho a hurgar en su pasado, pero estaba demasiado tentada a ver lo que contenían. Sus discos privados eran recitales y fiestas de cumpleaños. ¿De qué serían los de él?

Escondiendo su conciencia, insertó algunos en el reproductor. Tomó el control y encendió el equipo. Luego se sentó en el sofá para ver sus horribles secretos.

El primer video era de una estéril habitación de hospital. No estaba segura de quién o qué estaba acostado en la cama con las acolchadas correas alrededor de las muñecas y tobillos. Ni siquiera podía decir el sexo o la edad del paciente. Éste tenía una máscara de cuero atada alrededor de la cara, cubriéndole todo, excepto los ojos. La cabeza del sujeto era calva y una doctora estaba tomando notas en un libro, mientras el tenso paciente la miraba cautelosamente.

La doctora tocó la pierna del paciente. Un grito de rabia surgió de él, mientras trataba de moverla fuera de su alcance.

—Está bien, muchacho. No voy a hacerte daño.

Él gritó y luchó como un animal salvaje, a pesar de su declaración.

—¿Por qué no lo seda?

La doctora se volvió cuando Naraku Inferno entró en la habitación. Alto y delgado, era más joven de lo que Kagome recordaba. Su hermoso rostro estaba marcado con una fría y calculadora mirada.

—Lo intenté antes y hubieron algunos... efectos secundarios interesantes.

Ella se llenó de horror al darse cuenta de éste era Inuyasha de niño.

El comandante se adelantó para mirar hacia abajo a la máscara de cuero.

—Pensé que iba a quitarle eso.

—Lo hemos intentado.

—¿Pero?

—La ha llevado durante tanto tiempo que algunas partes se han fundido con su piel. Eso, literalmente, se ha convertido en su cara —ella se acercó para mostrárselo al comandante—. Como puede ver, parte de la piel a su alrededor también está infectada. Su extracción requerirá de cirugía menor y ahora mismo, no podemos encontrar una manera de sedarlo con anestesia normal.

Kagome se sintió mal al darse cuenta de lo que había producido las cicatrices en el rostro de Inuyasha.

—Entonces recórtela mientras él está consciente.

El estómago de Kagome se revolvió bruscamente en respuesta ante la despiadada orden.

—Sí, señor —la doctora tomó nota.

Naraku se movió para tocar la cara de Inuyasha.

Él se retorció, tratando de huir o atacar. Era difícil de decir. Pero no se podía negar la ferocidad de su ira.

Naraku sonrió.

—Mírelo. Como un animal salvaje que intenta destrozarme. Yo no podría pedir un espécimen mejor.

Ella se quedó sin aliento ante el enfermo orgullo en la voz del comandante. Era un niño del que estaba hablando, no una muestra.

La doctora tragó saliva.

—Comandante, no estoy segura acerca de sus planes para sus heridas.

Él se volvió hacia la doctora con el ceñudo semblante tan severo, que ella retrocedió.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Él está realmente... —La doctora hizo una pausa, como si tratara de encontrar la palabra correcta—. Dañado.

—Y usted lo reparará.

La doctora lo miró escéptica.

—Señor, no creo que se dé cuenta de la magnitud de lo que se le ha hecho. Ha tenido fracturas múltiples muy complicadas durante los últimos años y ninguna de ellas se ha curado. Sólo su brazo derecho tendrá que ser quebrado en ocho lugares y recolocado. Nunca podrá funcionar bien de nuevo.

La doctora levantó los dedos de Inuyasha aún mientras él luchaba contra ella.

—Le han arrancado rudamente las uñas. Supongo que debían ser Daiyokai y por eso se las extirparon, pero para alguien de su raza, quitárselas es como la amputación de una extremidad. Sus dedos ahora están totalmente deformados. Y no puedo ni siquiera empezar a contar las veces que sus manos se han roto. Parece que alguien las hubiera pisoteado repetidamente. Se puede ver en sus movimientos, que ni siquiera puede cerrar el puño.

Mientras Kagome se ponía enferma por la revelación, el comandante se mostraba completamente natural.

—Todo eso se puede arreglar. ¿Hay algo más?

—Sólo la desnutrición severa, deshidratación e inanición.

¿Sólo? Kagome sacudió la cabeza ante el tono indiferente de la mujer.

Naraku le entregó a la doctora un pequeño collar.

—Asegúrese de ponerle esto tan pronto como sea posible.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es un collar de entrenamiento que utilizan los soldados de La Liga. Le hará hacer lo que nosotros no podremos para refrenarle —le entregó una pequeña caja plateada—. Y quiero que lo etiquete tan pronto como sea posible, por si acaso intenta huir.

La doctora se inclinó de modo respetuoso.

—Sí, señor —entonces lo dejó solo con Inuyasha.

Naraku cogió el libro de registro de la mesilla de noche. Sonrió ante las notas.

—Padres desconocidos. Edad desconocida. Nombre desconocido. Hmmm... ¿Me pregunto si sabes algo de esto?

Inuyasha no respondió. Simplemente lo miró con crudo odio.

El comandante sonrió cruelmente.

—Tú, híbrido, vas a ser el mayor legado que puedo dar a La Liga. Cuando termine contigo, serás inigualable en habilidad y salvajismo.

Él trató de alcanzar la máscara de Inuyasha.

Pero él se resistió y luchó.

El comandante se echó a reír.

—Mírate. Ya estás a mitad del camino.

Encogiéndose de miedo e incapaz de seguir mirando, Kagome hizo clic en el siguiente disco.

Mostró a Inuyasha a mediados de su adolescencia, en la escuela. Sentado solo bajo un árbol, leyendo de un lector electrónico. Había otros niños a su alrededor, relacionándose y riendo. Vestido con sencillas ropas negras y con ese pelo blanco recortado muy corto, se veía hermoso, si no fuera por el lado izquierdo de su cara, que estaba descolorida por una magulladura sanando. Las cicatrices en su rostro de la máscara de cuero eran un poco más prominentes entonces de lo que eran ahora.

Un niño fue arrollado a empujones no lejos de él.

—Vamos mariquita, danos tus créditos.

Kagome se estremeció ante la dura condena de la virilidad del muchacho.

El chico se encogió de miedo, tratando de escapar.

—Déjame en paz, Haku. Te lo di todo esta mañana.

—¡Tonterías! —Hakudoshi le dio una fuerte patada en la ingle.

El niño comenzó a llorar mientras trataba de arrastrarse.

—¡Déjame! —otro niño se acercó a darle una patada en el mismo lugar. Este muchacho era Akago.

Cuando Akago se movió para patearlo de nuevo, Inuyasha se lanzó contra él y lo echó a rodar.

Hakudoshi se volvió contra Inuyasha con una carcajada.

—El monstruo quiere un poco más. ¿Qué pasa, no te golpeamos lo suficientemente duro anoche?

Inuyasha empezó a avanzar, pero Hakudoshi levantó su brazo para mostrarle una pulsera de control.

—Sabes que no puedes pegarme, cabrón. No mientras lleves el collar como un perro —él miró al chico que Inuyasha había empujado—. Atrápalo, Aki.

Akago se lanzó contra Inuyasha, que ahora era incapaz de defenderse.

Kagome no podía respirar mientras observaba el odio virulento de los dos pisoteando y golpeando a Inuyasha.

Pareció una eternidad antes de que un profesor respondiese a la llamada para detenerlos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Hakudoshi señaló hacia el chico que él había atacado inicialmente.

—El híbrido estaba intimidando a Terrence. Akago y yo lo detuvimos.

Inuyasha se sentó. Su nariz y su boca sangraban profusamente. Pero sus ojos estaban completamente secos. Se pasó una temblorosa mano sobre la nariz, embarrando la sangre a través de su mejilla.

El profesor lo agarró por el brazo.

—¿Qué hemos hablado sobre la lucha?

Inuyasha miró a Hakudoshi y a Akago, pero no dijo nada para defenderse.

—Debería llamar a nuestro padre y decírselo. Dijo que quería que se le notificara si el híbrido se metía en problemas otra vez.

La cara de Inuyasha palideció tres tonos.

—No te preocupes, lo haremos.

Kagome estaba desconcertada por las acciones de Inuyasha. ¿Por qué no les contaba la verdad? ¿Por qué Terrence no les decía lo que había ocurrido? ¿No podían simplemente ver el vídeo?

En lugar de eso Inuyasha fue llevado a la oficina del administrador, donde le golpearon con una pala de metal.

Y cuando llegó el comandante, aún sangrando, fue arrastrado sobre sus pies por el pelo. Ni siquiera hizo una mueca. El comandante dio las gracias al personal por hacerle saber lo que había sucedido.

—Espera hasta que lleguemos a casa —le prometió en un tono tan amenazador que subieron escalofríos por sus brazos.

Pero fue la vacía resignación en la cara del joven lo que trajo lágrimas a sus ojos.

Dios, ¿qué más había sufrido?

Ella pasó a otro archivo.

Este también era de Inuyasha en la escuela. Era una filmación de la cámara de la cafetería de la academia. A pesar de que estaba lleno de estudiantes, él estaba sentado solo en la esquina, sin nadie a su alrededor, comiendo un bocadillo mientras leía del mismo lector electrónico de la mesa frente a él.

Un lado de su cabeza había sido afeitado y una hilera de puntadas marcaba la piel desde la parte superior de la oreja hasta la ceja. Su brazo derecho estaba enyesado y lo llevaba a un lado en un cabestrillo azul oscuro. Tenía un aspecto terrible y era evidente por sus movimientos lentos y muecas mientras comía y leía, que estaba sufriendo mucho.

Tan pronto como terminó de comer, se levantó y recogió su bandeja para dirigirse a la ventana de recogida. Sólo había dado unos pasos cuando Akago se deslizó detrás de él y le golpeó con fuerza en el brazo lesionado.

Inuyasha se quedó sin aliento cuando su bandeja y el contenido salieron volando.

—Mira por dónde vas, monstruo.

Akago lo apartó de un empujón, luego se rió antes de que se le uniese Hakudoshi de una mesa cercana.

El dolor en la cara del chico era abrasador mientras se arrodillaba para limpiar el desorden.

Un alto y delgado Daiyokai se acercó a ayudarlo. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que era Seshomaru como un joven adolescente.

Inuyasha le apartó sus manos.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo Seshomaru en tono sincero.

Él lo rechazó con una burla.

—No soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer en ese truco de nuevo. Aléjate de mí.

Terminó de recoger la basura y su lector; a continuación, se puso de pie. Le lanzó una larga y dura mirada de odio a Seshomaru antes de dirigirse a la ventana.

Éste lo vio salir, su rostro era una máscara de tristeza.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, marioneta?

Kagome hizo una mueca ante la vista del coronado príncipe Daiyokai y heredero. Ella siempre había odiado a ese gilipollas presumido. Había algo en él que le ponía la carne de gallina.

Seshomaru le hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Me salvó la vida, Alteza. Yo sólo estaba tratando de pagarle la deuda.

Goshinki arqueó una real, mordaz ceja.

—Es mejor que recuerdes para quién es tu lealtad, plebeyo. O bien, te encontrarás compartiendo su sufrimiento.

Kagome se sobresaltó mientras miraba hacia abajo al control remoto en su mano.

—Vamos. Tiene que haber un buen momento aquí en alguna parte —saltó hacia adelante a otro archivo aleatorio.

Esta vez Inuyasha era mayor. Unos quince o dieciséis años. Estaba en una casa de ladrillos con una bella mujer a su lado. Ella le pareció vagamente familiar, pero Ksgoma no pudo ubicarla.

Su rostro también estaba maltratado y llevaba el brazo como si lo tuviera lesionado otra vez. Tenía más contusiones en el cuello y parecía como si no hubiera dormido durante días. Como antes, sus movimientos eran lentos y metódicos, como habían sido los de la noche anterior en su apartamento. Ahora ella se dio cuenta de que era la forma en que él se movía cada vez que estaba seriamente herido.

La mujer cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Ve arriba y date una ducha. Voy a llamar al médico para ti.

Él le hizo una ligera, torpe inclinación.

—Gracias, Lady Inferno.

Kagome sonrió al darse cuenta de que la mujer era su madre adoptiva. La bondad le marcaba el rostro mientras lo observaba dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

Bueno, al menos alguien parecía ser amable con él.

Pero Inuyasha no llegó a la escalera antes de que Hakudoshi y Akago se unieran a él. Hakudoshi desde las escaleras y Akago desde una habitación vecina, inmovilizaron a Inuyasha entre ellos.

La expresión de su rostro era de furia contenida.

Hakudoshi le golpeó tan duro en un lado de la cara, que su cabeza crujió hacia atrás. La sed de sangre en los ojos de Inuyasha debería haberla asustado. Pero, evidentemente, su hermanastro había estado saliéndose con la suya tras años de torturarle de esa manera, que había aprendido a no temer sus furiosas miradas.

—Bueno, mira lo que mamá arrastró a casa. ¿Qué se siente estar en la cárcel? ¿Huh, monstruo?

Inuyasha trató de apartarlo, pero Hakudoshi no se lo permitió.

Él empujó a Inuyasha hacia Akago.

—Vamos. Cuéntanos. Tengo que saber cuántos presos cavaron hondo taladrándote.

La furia oscureció los ojos de Inuyasha en su cruda expresión. Se abalanzó sobre Hakudoshi, pero sólo logró dar dos pasos antes de gritar.

Akago sujetaba un control en sus manos y se echó a reír.

—Me encanta tu collar de control, perro. Ladra para mí —él giró la perilla.

Inuyasha cayó de rodillas, jadeando y tratando de arañar el collar de su garganta.

—¡Aki, detente! —gritó su madre, tratando de quitárselo de las manos.

—¡Bloqueo de sus miembros! —Hakudoshi gritó con una risa cruel mientras pateaba a Inuyasha en su brazo lesionado.

Luchando contra su madre, Akago hizo girar la perilla hasta el final.

Por primera vez, Kagome vio lágrimas en los ojos de Inuyasha mientras yacía en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. El collar zumbaba maldad, dejándola especular sobre cuánta agonía podría asestar a un niño que no podía hacer nada más que aceptarla.

Por último, su madre, arrancó el control de las manos de Akago y lo apagó. En el momento en que lo hizo, el comandante llegó cerrando de golpe la puerta principal.

Él miró a su esposa como si hubiera querido golpearla.

—Te dije que lo dejaras en la cárcel. ¡Cómo te atreves a ir a mis espaldas por esto!

—Es sólo un niño, Naraku. Él no tiene cabida en una celda con delincuentes habituales. ¡Dios mío, deberías haber visto donde le metieron y desnudo, nada menos! ¡Eso fue completamente innecesario para un niño de su edad!

—Él no es un niño. Es un animal —el comandante agarró a Inuyasha por el pelo y lo arrastró a sus pies mientras comenzaba a registrar sus ropas—. ¿Dónde está?

—Yo no lo cogí, señor.

El comandante le dio un golpe con el revés de la mano tan duro que le partió el labio y causó que su nariz sangrara.

—No me mientas.

Cogió a Inuyasha por el cuello y propulsó la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra la pared. Cuatro veces.

Kagome se tapó la boca cuando una ola de náuseas aumentó por el horror que veía.

¿Qué había hecho él para provocar tanta ira?

Inuyasha no respondió en absoluto mientras el comandante lo lanzó a través de la habitación. La fuerza fue tan grande que él se tropezó y se cayó a través de una puerta de cristales en el lado contrario del recibidor. El cristal se destrozó inmediatamente, rociando fragmentos sobre él. Cubierto de sangre intentó ponerse de pie.

—¡Basta, Naraku! —lady Inferno se puso entre el comandante e Inuyasha, que poco a poco se incorporaba. Jadeando, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con una mano ensangrentada.

El comandante la acribilló con una furiosa mirada.

—No te metas en medio. No voy a aguantar un ladrón en mi casa. ¡Nunca!

Su esposa se negó a ceder.

—¿Por qué en nombre de los dioses querría el híbrido robar el anillo de un príncipe? ¿Qué iba a hacer con él?

El híbrido. Ni siquiera ella tenía un nombre para él.

Kagome hizo una mueca.

—No me importa por qué lo hizo. No seré avergonzado por esto. No después de que acogí su culo mestizo, lo alimenté y lo vestí.

Inuyasha miró al comandante sin una sola lágrima a pesar de que sangraba profusamente.

—Yo no lo cogí, señor. Se lo juro.

El comandante lo agarró, lo empujó contra la pared y comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas de nuevo.

Lady Inferno apartó a su marido.

—Él ya ha tenido dos registros completos de las cavidades de su cuerpo y todo lo que había fue cogido. No encontraron nada.

—¿Por qué mentiría el príncipe? —El comandante se volvió para mirar a Inuyasha—. ¿Tienes una respuesta?

—No, señor.

Hakudoshi resopló.

—El animal probablemente se lo dio a esa chica que le gusta tanto.

El comandante se volvió a mirar a Hakudoshi.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—La hija del Embajador. Los vi bailar juntos cuando se suponía que el híbrido debía vigilarla.

No había ninguna duda del aterrador pánico en la cara Inuyasha.

O en la furia de la comandante.

—¡Dejadnos!

Ladi Inferno emitió una mirada comprensiva a Inuyasha antes de dirigirse a la parte trasera de la casa. Hakudoshi y Akago parecían petulantes y eufóricos mientras se abrían paso hasta las escaleras.

Inuyasha se quedó con la mirada en el suelo mientras acunaba su brazo izquierdo contra su lado, su rostro impasible. Era como si supiera que no debía pedir misericordia ya que no había forma de que la fuera a recibir.

—¿Es verdad?

Inuyasha tragó saliva.

—Ella sólo quería que alguien bailara con ella una canción mientras tenía una escolta. Sabía que yo no la tocaría inapropiadamente. Fue la única vez que estuve cerca de él. Se lo juro —su voz temblaba de pánico—. Hice mi trabajo, señor. La protegí y mantuve mis manos apartadas.

Con el rostro desencajado por la rabia, el comandante fue al perchero junto a la puerta donde se guardaban los paraguas y tres bastones. Cogió el bastón más grueso y se volvió hacia Inuyasha, quien se tensó en respuesta. Golpeó la gran bola de plata contra la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué te he dicho?

—Soy un animal no apto para estar en compañía humana.

Esas palabras desgarraron a través de Kagome al oír el vacío en su tono.

—¿Y por qué no tienes nombre?

—No soy digno de uno.

El comandante asintió con aprobación.

—Ponte de rodillas.

Inuyasha vaciló antes de acceder. Se inclinó hacia adelante en cuatro patas, mientras trataba de mantener su peso fuera del brazo lesionado.

El comandante brutalmente disparó el bastón por la espalda de Inuyasha.

—¿Qué más te he dicho?

La voz del muchacho estaba tensa por el dolor.

—Estoy aquí sólo por su buena voluntad y debería estar agradecido por todo lo que le han dado a un anómalo monstruo como yo.

Él le azotó de nuevo.

—¿Y?

—Haré lo que me dicen. No voy a traer desgracia sobre usted.

—Ahora, repítelo todo.

Inuyasha lo hizo, pero no fue suficiente para salvarlo de ser golpeado una y otra vez hasta que ya no fue capaz de sostenerse a sí mismo.

El comandante le dio una patada y puso su pie en la garganta de Inuyasha.

—No quiero encontrarte nunca de nuevo con una mujer y así que ayúdame o terminaré lo que empezaron contigo en tu orfanato. No voy a soportar que otro perro híbrido como tu viva. Si alguna vez muestras tal debilidad te castraré yo mismo. ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí, señor.

—Ahora levántate y limpia este desastre. Tienes veinte minutos.

Él le dio una última patada antes de salir.

Inuyasha temblaba mientras se empujaba para levantarse. La esposa del comandante llegó, pero no dijo nada al verlo limpiar el desorden.

—No puedo llamar a un médico para ti. Él no lo permite.

Él inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente.

—Gracias, señora.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de sufrimiento cuando ella lo pasó rozando camino a las escaleras.

Kagome quiso llorar por la agonía misma de su existencia. Asustada del siguiente video, apretó el botón y contuvo la respiración.

Este la sorprendió tanto que dejó caer el control remoto. Era Inuyasha a mediados de los veinte. Completamente desnudo. Estaba en la cama con una mujer hermosa. Por su piel enrojecida y respiración entrecortada, podría decir que acababa de tener relaciones sexuales.

Yaciendo al lado de la mujer, Inuyasha rodó para tocar su brazo. Ella lo apartó de un empujón.

—Puedes irte ahora.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Pero yo pensé…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué íbamos a tener una relación? —ella se rió—. Era morbosa curiosidad de lo que sería dormir con un híbrido. Ahora lo sé. Eres más humano que Daiyokai -y eso no es un cumplido. Ahora vete y si le cuentas a alguien sobre esto, Comandante, te arruinaré. Recuerda quien excede en rango a quién.

No hubo ninguna emoción en su cara al salir de la cama para vestirse. Pero sus ojos...

El dolor allí le dio ganas de llorar por él.

Kagome se inclinó a recoger el mando y apretó otra vez. Este video pareció retroceder en el tiempo. Inuyasha parecía algunos años menor que en el último, pero era difícil saber cuánto exactamente. Tal vez en su adolescencia. Su pelo largo estaba trenzado y llevaba el uniforme completo de La Liga.

Estaba caminando lentamente mientras se movía en las sombras de un callejón oscuro. No fue hasta que llegó bajo una farola que vio por qué.

Estaba sangrando profusamente. Su rostro y su cuerpo parecía que como si hubiera estado al final de un machete.

Haciendo una pausa, se apoyó contra la pared. Otra sombra se movió. Inuyasha se giró tan rápido que Kagome no supo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que él tuvo a un adolescente más pequeño inmovilizado en el suelo bajo su rodilla mientras ponía un cuchillo en la garganta del niño.

El chico ni siquiera se inmutó cuando lo miró.

—Hazlo —gruñó.

¡Dios mío, era Miroku...!

Inuyasha se apartó, liberándolo. Sacó la cartera y se la tiró a Miroku.

—Cógela. Parece que la necesitas más que yo de todos modos.

Miroku frunció el ceño mientras sostenía la cartera contra su pecho y le miró con miedo, como si esperara que fuera un truco.

Inuyasha retrocedió y se sentó en las sombras.

Miroku rodó, se puso en pie, luego echó a correr con la cartera sujeta en su apretado puño. Sólo hubo dado tres pasos antes de detenerse para mirar hacia atrás a Inuyasha, quien ahora tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras la sangre se acumulaba a su alrededor.

La duda en esos oscuros ojos era abrasadora. Por último, Miroku dejó caer la cartera en su bolsillo y se volvió a Inuyasha. Cuando él trató de alcanzarlo, éste sacó su blaster y le apuntó a la cabeza.

—¡Fuera, rata!

Miroku golpeo el blaster apartándolo.

—Vas a morir si no recibes ayuda.

Inuyasha enfundó su arma.

—No me importa.

—Normalmente no lo haría por cualquiera, pero tu bastardo, me hiciste un favor y no lo dejaré pasar sin devolvértelo. Podrías haberme matado y no lo hiciste. Ahora levántate. Conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar.

La cabeza de Inuyasha se inclinó hacia atrás contra la pared, simplemente mirándolo con una expresión en blanco.

—Toma el dinero y vete.

Pero él no lo hizo.

En cambio, le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Vamos.

Inuyasha vaciló.

—Espera... Mi rastreador. Se cayó de mi muñeca. Debo recuperarlo.

Miroku lo soltó para recogerlo del suelo donde yacía cubierto de sangre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kagome saltó ante el furioso gruñido de Inuyasha, que procedía detrás de ella. Nunca había oído tal sonido de él antes. Siempre había sido tan calmado, pero ahora...

Ella vio la sangre en sus ojos cuando se volvió hacia él. El calor picó sus mejillas al ser sorprendida en su fisgoneo.

Arrojándose hacia adelante, Inuyasha cortó el suministro eléctrico del reproductor.

—¡Cómo te atreves!

Ella apartó sus ojos culpablemente.

—Yo sólo quería ver cómo eras de niño. No tenía ni idea... Lo siento mucho.

Él se pasó la mano por encima de su bíceps mientras seguía mirándola. Kagome podría jurar que su mano temblaba.

—Nunca mires mis archivos personales de nuevo. Lo juro por los dioses, te mataré si lo haces.

Él salió furiosamente de la habitación.

El desaliento, la culpa y el dolor por él la consumían, sentada allí, sosteniendo el control remoto en la mano.

Ahora comprendió muy bien por qué ellos mantenían su pasado oculto. Ella sólo había vislumbrado algunas escenas de su vida.

Inuyasha había vivido y sufrido en su propia carne todo eso y quien sabe cuántas cosas más. No como un observador horrorizado, sino como el receptor del dolor y el odio del mundo. ¿Cuánto más había y cuan peor podría ser?

No era de extrañar que él no hubiera hecho el comentario acerca de su amante no gustándole...

Miroku había tenido razón. Su dolor, aunque era severo, no se podía comparar en absoluto. Ella había estado protegida por sus padres. Amada. Querida.

Inuyasha no había tenido a nadie.

Ni siquiera un nombre.

_Yo lo condené por haber matado a quien lo había torturado mientras había sido incapaz de defenderse..._

Alguien a quien él nunca había herido si bien debería haber golpeado a Akago mucho antes. Y la única razón por la que él lo hizo fue para mantenerla a salvo.

Después de haber visto lo que realmente podría hacer hoy, ella se dio cuenta de algo. El hecho de que no hubiera seguido la pista de Hakudoshi y Akago para matarlos hace mucho tiempo por lo que le habían hecho... eso era mucho más testimonio de su carácter que lo que había hecho en la plataforma del hangar.

La pena desgarró a través de ella. _Soy tan estúpida_. Había visto su bondad. La forma en que la había abrazado cuando lloró. La forma en que la había atendido en el apartamento Miroku.

Él no era un monstruo. Era un hombre que había sido maltratado por todo el mundo en su vida.

_No lo será por uno más. _

Tomando un derrotado suspiro, ella fue a buscarlo y pedirle disculpas por todo.

Kagome vaciló en el pasillo justo antes de entrar en la sala principal.

Inuyasha estaba sentado en el escritorio, sosteniendo la cabeza entre las manos, parecía más desgraciado que cualquier cosa que alguna vez hubiera visto. Ella miró a su alrededor buscando a Miroku, pero él debía haber salido.

Dudando sobre su acogida, se adelantó y se arrodilló al lado de su silla.

—Lo siento mucho, Inuyasha. No era mi intención curiosear.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando su cara de disculpa y quiso maldecir. No podía creer que ella hubiera encontrado sus archivos. Amargos, atormentadores recuerdos se desgarraban a través de él. Todos los momentos de su vida en que había necesitado a alguien con quien hablar, que lo abrazara, pasaron por delante de su mente y sintió ganas de llorar.

¿Para qué?

Él no era más que un pedazo de mierda.

Pero cuando se quedó mirando el dolor en el rostro de Kagome mientras ella lo miraba, él no vio desprecio o condena. En sus hermosos ojos, vio el cariño sincero que siempre había ansiado.

Ella lo miraba como si fuera humano.

Algo dentro suyo se hizo pedazos bajo el peso de su expresión. Qué fácil sería simplemente confiar en esta persona. Quería ser capaz de confiar en alguien.

Sólo una vez.

Pero él tenía mejor criterio. Mira lo que Koharu le había hecho a Miroku. Las personas no eran dignas de confianza. Matarían por un solo crédito. Mutilarían la vida entera de otra persona por algo tan mezquino como sentimientos heridos.

La gente era cruel y fría.

Él lo sabía de primera mano y sin embargo, no escuchó su voz interior y todas las advertencias que gritaba.

Por primera vez en su vida, escuchó a su corazón.

Y extendió la mano para tocarla.

Continuara….

No estoy realmente segura pero este debe ser el mas largo capitulo que he adaptado en toda mi vida… ahora, también es el capito que hace de este fic clasificación drama y también la razón por la que no podía cambiar la actitud de Inuyasha o ponerle sus orejitas de perro usuales, tengan en cuenta que **las cosas mejoraran mucho para el en los capítulos siguientes **o si no, leer esto no valdría la pena ni para mi ni para ustedes, personalmente yo no seria feliz hasta que el fuese feliz

Me mencionaron que Miroku podría encontrar a su Sango o algo así, y en realidad, pensaba publicar la adaptación paralela a esta de Miroku, si ustedes están de acuerdo, asi verán verdaderamente que paso con este personaje y su historia les aseguro que aunque sean como yo y suelan preferir a Inuyasha no se arrepentirán, será publicada el mismo día en que coloque el epilogo de esta

Y por ultimo al vez algunos hayan notado ciertos capítulos con errores de formato y quería aclarar que no es mi culpa, yo me esfuerzo por que todo salga bien pero cuando coloco un capitulo con prisa no puedo verificar y ocurren ese tipo de cosas, también es porque no se como usar fanfiction net completamente dado que aunque tengo años leyendo, tengo solo tengo unas semanas publicando… pido paciencia en eso


	18. arriesgarse por una vez

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte, no **apto para menores de 18** **años** lea bajo su propio riesgo

CAPÍTULO 16

_**L**_a mano de Inuyasha se detuvo a milímetros de su rostro.

Kagome sabía que no podía obligarse a sí mismo a ir más lejos y, habiendo visto los horrores de su pasado, ella finalmente entendía por qué. Sonriendo ante el gesto, ella apretó su enguantada mano entre las suyas y beso la punta de sus dedos. Su mano, la que siempre estaba tan estable, temblaba mientras ella se la sostenía.

Una mano que había sido dañada tan gravemente por la brutalidad de otras personas que Inuyasha ni siquiera había sido capaz de hacer un puño cuando era un niño.

La misma mano que la había acariciado y protegido. Que había matado a otros…

Una mano que él siempre mantenía cubierta…

Sus facciones eran ilegibles, posó esa mano contra la mejilla de ella mientras su pulgar acariciaba su barbilla. Él enterró su otra mano en su cabello, sus dedos ligeramente acariciando su cuero cabelludo, causándole escalofríos recorriendo todo su cuerpo. El deseo estalló dentro de ella, y supo que esta noche no lo dejaría, no podría dejarlo ir. No después de lo que ella había visto de su pasado.

Él había pasado toda su vida en soledad y por razones que ella no podía ni siquiera empezar a comprender del todo, se interesaba por él. Quería darle lo que nadie nunca le había dado antes. Cosas que ella había dado por sentado durante toda su vida. Cosas que cada ser merecía poseer.

Alguien que lo abrazara cuando lo necesitara. Alguien que no lo juzgara, traicionara o hiriera.

Los brazos de él se tensaron y la alzó hacia su boca. Sus labios reclamaron los suyos con una pasión nacida de la desesperada necesidad. El corazón de ella golpeaba al tiempo que pasaba sus manos a lo largo de la suave seda de su camisa, deleitándose en la forma en que sus duros músculos se flexionaban debajo de la yema de sus dedos.

Lo deseaba más de lo que había deseado algo alguna vez.

Inuyasha enterró sus labios contra el cuello de Kagome, finalmente inhaló la dulce fragancia de su exótico perfume. Ella era tan suave y cálida. Tan verdaderamente hermosa. Y la manera en que lo abrazaba…

Como si él le importara.

En este momento, no se sentía como un fenómeno. Seguramente ella no tocaría a alguien que lo fuera. Él posó su mejilla contra la de ella para así poder sentir su calidez al tiempo que su aliento estremecía su piel. Él se sacudió con la fuerza de su necesidad y se perdió en la primera verdadera felicidad que podía recordar alguna vez haber sentido.

Sus preciosos brazos lo sostenían en un tierno abrazo. El deseo surgió por sus venas como fuego líquido. Él se aferró a ella, necesitándola, deseándola.

Unos escalofríos se formaron debajo del calor de las manos de ella a lo largo de su espalda. Él jadeó al tiempo que su lengua jugaba por los tendones de su cuello, sus dientes gentilmente mordisqueando. Cerró los ojos ante la sensación.

Reclamando sus labios, él la besó profundamente.

El cuerpo de Kagome vibraba en una dolorosa necesidad que demandaba sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. Ella paso sus dedos debajo del cuello de la camisa de él, pero eso no la apaciguó, sólo estimuló más su apetito.

Ella gimió al tiempo que él movía su mano sobre su pecho, a lo largo de su estómago, y por debajo del dobladillo de su vestido. Escalofríos se formaron por debajo de su enguantada mano al tiempo que acariciaba la piel de su estómago. Kagome lo besó ferozmente, queriéndolo mantener junto a ella.

Inuyasha gruñó ante cuán bien sabía. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió deseado.

Querido.

_Es una mentira…_

_No te atrevas a tragártelo._

_Estaba morbosamente curiosa sobre cómo sería acostarse con un híbrido. _Las frías palabras de Kikio desgarraron a través de él.

_Eres un fenómeno. Desearía no haberte tocado nunca. ¡Si alguna vez le cuentas a alguien lo que ocurrió, te haré matar!_ Él dio un respingo ante el recuerdo de las últimas palabras que Kikio le dirigió.

Apartándose, él descendió su mirada hacia Kagome y vio el mismo deseo que ellas habían tenido…

Pero no era real. Estaba bien acostumbrado a este juego. Lo había jugado lo suficiente y perdido como para saberlo antes de ver sus cartas. Ella no era diferente de lo que lo eran las otras. Hoy lo había probado.

_Eres mierda y mierda es todo lo que serás. Ni siquiera tu propia madre podía soportar mirarte._

_Déjala ahora, antes de que te convierta en el mismo desperdicio alcoholizado en lo que se había convertido Miroku._

Incapaz de soportarlo más, él se alzó y se alejó de ella. Su aliento saliendo en laboriosos jadeos. Él miraba fijamente la confundida expresión de Kagome, su polla anhelante en una dolorosa excitación. Todo lo que quería era sentir el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, pero no valía el dolor que vendría después cuando ella lo sacara a patadas de su cama y le dijera que no quería que nadie se enterara de lo qué habían hecho.

Él nunca volvería a hacerse eso. Mejor masturbarse que ser herido.

—Lo siento.

Kagome parpadeó, su disculpa la confundía más que su repentina retirada.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

Él le dio la espalda y se pasó una mano por su cabello.

—No tenía derecho a tocarte. Perdóname, princesa.

El corazón de Kagome se tambaleaba ante sus palabras cargadas de dolor.

Caminando hacia él, ella deslizó su mano por su espalda.

—Tienes más derecho que nadie. —Ella asió su antebrazo y lo volvió para que la enfrentara. Cuando alzó la mano para quitarle las gafas, él se la atrapó.

Desalentada, pero determinada, ella rozó su mano a lo largo de su mejilla, su palma arañada por su barba incipiente.

—Te deseo, Inuyasha.

Él se apartó de ella como si su toque quemara.

—Me tienes lástima. No la necesito, ni la quiero.

El enojo en su tono prendió fuego el de ella.

—No me digas lo que siento. —Ella cruzó la habitación para pararse frente a él de nuevo.

Una vez más él trató de alejarse, pero ella aferró su brazo y lo mantuvo a su lado.

—No puedes alejarte de mí, no te dejaré.

Su mandíbula se tensó.

—Quizás no te deseo.

Una comisura de la boca de ella se elevó. Ella recordaba la cantidad de videos sobre sus actuaciones en su gabinete, la mirada en su rostro al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia ella hace unos momentos atrás.

—Si eso fuera verdad, te quedarías quieto y no continuarías apartándote de mí. Enfréntalo, soldado, me deseas más que a nada. —Ella descendió la mirada y la apuntó fijamente a la parte de su cuerpo que le mostraba exactamente cuán interesado estaba—. Tus labios pueden negarlo todo lo que quieran, pero eso lo dice todo.

Él se sacudió para alejar su toque.

—Tú no me deseas. No realmente. Sólo soy una morbosa curiosidad para ti y nada más. —Él asió su largo y negro abrigo del sofá donde lo había tirado—. Estás a salvo aquí. Estaré de vuelta en breve.

La desesperación la llenó. Si él se iba sin haber arreglado esto, sabía que se apartaría de ella para siempre.

—Por Dios, híbrido —ella gritó—. ¡No te atrevas a alejarte de mí!

La asesina mirada que él le dirigió cuando se volvió la hizo retroceder un paso. Él apretó su mano en su costado y ella tuvo la indudable sensación de que quería matarla.

—Nunca más vuelvas a llamarme así.

Kagome no le dio cuartel al acortar la distancia entre ellos.

—Creí que los soldados estaban entrenados para enfrentar conflictos, no para huir de ellos. ¿Qué es lo que te asusta de mí?

Él no respondió.

Kagome quería gritar por la frustración.

—Volveré luego. —En un único y grácil movimiento, él ondeó su abrigo y se lo colocó antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

En ese momento, ella tuvo total claridad al tiempo que se percató que citó a la perra del video. _Sólo soy una morbosa curiosidad para ti._

Eso era… Esa era la causa por la que él estaba huyendo de ella. Él creía que ella le haría lo mismo que su amante le había hecho. Que lo patearía fuera de la cama una vez que hubieran terminado y le diría que mantuviera su boca cerrada.

Su corazón se astilló ante el pensamiento de todo ese innecesario y cruel dolor y rechazo que había soportado por toda su vida. Dolor que ella quería aliviar y ahuyentar.

—¿Por qué piensas que no puedes ser amado?

Él se congeló dándole la espalda.

—Es eso, ¿no es cierto? Por eso es que vives aquí, años luz alejado de todos. Por eso ni siquiera confías en tu mejor amigo. Te has cerrado a todos y a todo hasta el punto que no puedes ni siquiera tocarme. —Ella acortó la distancia entre ellos y posó su mano sobre su hombro—. No te lastimaré, Inuyasha. No soy como los demás.

Él la miró por encima de su hombro.

—No estoy ciego, princesa. Vi la mirada en tu rostro hoy cuando busqué una toalla para ayudarte. Te disgusto. No puedes negarlo. Eres igual a todos los demás que alguna vez me han visto.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No me disgustas, Inuyasha, y esa es la verdad. Has aprendido a perdonar a Seshomaru por haberte herido. ¿Puedes perdonarme a mí, también?

Ella deslizó la mano a lo largo de su brazo, hasta la muñeca donde su tatuaje de La Liga comenzaba.

—Lo que hiciste hoy me lastimó. Me hizo recordar cosas de mi pasado que no quería recordar, me las arrojó directamente a la cara y me tomó tiempo separar a esos monstruos que mataron a mi madre y me dispararon del hombre que eres. —Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura, presionando su frente contra su espalda y yaciendo su cabeza contra su columna—. Déjame amarte esta noche, Inuyasha. Solo una vez.

Inuyasha no podía respirar al tiempo que oía las palabras que nunca había pensado oír. Y cuando se combinaron con su abrazo…

Hicieron añicos sus defensas.

_Vete. Ahora. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

Pero él no quería hacerlo. Él quería ser abrazado. Hacerle el amor a una mujer que no lo mirara como si fuera una especie extraña. Tener una mujer que lo viera como era.

Aceptación.

¿Era demasiado pedir?

Inuyasha se volvió lentamente al tiempo que ignoraba cada única pieza de sentido común que tenía. Él ahuecó su rostro en su mano mientras trataba de discernir la verdad en sus ojos.

_¿Me traicionaras, también?_

¿Cómo podía no hacerlo?

Él estaba tan vapuleado por su vida. No sabía si estaba lo suficiente fuerte para soportar otro golpe.

¿Se atrevía a arriesgarse?

Kagome luchó por respirar al percatarse que las palabras de alguna manera habían atravesado su defensivo centro. Él mantuvo su postura.

Alzando la mano, le tocó las gafas.

Él no se alejó.

Con mano temblorosa, ella se las quitó así podría mirar en esos hermosos, dorados y humanos ojos que dejaban desnudos sus mismos miedos e incertidumbres. El alma que ella vio allí no era amenazante o cruel. Era el alma de un hombre que había sido desechado demasiadas veces.

Ella ahuecó su rostro en su mano y le ofreció la sonrisa que él merecía.

Inuyasha la atrajo a sus brazos, estrujándola contra él mientras la besaba hasta dejarla sin aire. Ella podía sentir el martilleante latido del corazón de su contra su pecho mientras su calidez la envolvía. Y ella nunca querría dejar este lugar en el paraíso. Aquí, en los brazos del más peligroso ser en el universo, ella estaba segura.

Ella mordisqueó sus labios y le sonrió.

—Déjame amarte, Inuyasha. Déjame probarte que no soy uno de los monstruos en este mundo.

Inuyasha no podía respirar al tiempo que ella le murmuraba aquellas preciosas palabras. Nadie nunca le había ofrecido tal dulzura antes. Asustado e inseguro, él vio la sinceridad en sus ojos chocolate.

_Por favor no me mientas…_

Antes de que pudiera detenerse, él tensó sus brazos alrededor de ella, la alzó del suelo, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Kagome jadeó de terror ante lo que él estaba haciendo.

—Tu herida. Vas a lastimarte.

—Créeme, princesa, ahora mismo el único dolor que siento es uno en mi ingle.

Tan pronto como estuvieron en su habitación, él la tiró sobre la enorme y negra cama. Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de que él se extendiera sobre ella, clavándola contra el colchón. Al mirar fijamente dentro de sus ojos, ella se percató cuán pesado era.

Ella frunció su nariz al tiempo que luchaba por respirar.

—Sin ofender, dulce, pero pesas una tonelada… Y me estás aplastando.

Él siseó al apartarse de ella.

—Es el abrigo. Lo siento. Me olvidé de cuán pesado es. —Se lo quitó y aterrizó en el suelo con el más desconcertante ruido sordo.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par ante el sonido. ¿Cómo vestía esa cosa sin encorvarse por el peso?

—¿Debería preguntar?

Él dio un paso hacia atrás, su rostro instantáneamente aprehensivo como si ella hubiera sacado a colación un tema escabroso.

Ella suspiró al levantarse sobre sus rodillas y alzar sus manos a su cinturón. Atrayéndolo más cerca a ella, se lo quitó y trató de no pensar acerca de las armas sujetadas a éste.

—Sé lo qué haces, Inuyasha. Lo vi hoy y no estoy asustada ahora. —Dejó que el cinturón y las pistoleras cayeran al suelo.

Eso hizo que el retrocediera.

—No me agrada estar desarmado.

Ella se mofó de él.

—¿Piensas que voy a lastimarte?

Él tragó mientras posaba una mano sobre su hombro así poder jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja. Él la miró como si estuviera buscando el alma de ella para encontrar la verdad de su carácter.

—Si pasamos por esto, Kagome, vivirás en un lugar dentro de mí donde sólo tú puedes lastimarme. Y si planeas herirme de la misma forma que Koharu hizo con Miroku, entonces espero que seas mujer suficiente para matarme en lugar de dejarme como a él.

Ella tomó su mano entre las suyas y posó un beso en sus nudillos enguantados.

—No te haré eso a ti, lo juro.

Inuyasha se sobresaltó al tiempo que ella empezaba a tirar de su guante. Él cerró su mano en un puño.

—No lo hagas. Me los sacaré después.

Pero ella no lo escuchó. En cambio, desenrolló los dedos de él uno por uno.

—Quiero ver.

Él apretó los dientes al tiempo que se obligaba a soportar esto. Habían pasado casi veinte años desde que había tocado a una mujer. Veinte largos y duros años.

_Por favor no me rechaces._

Contuvo el aliento, esperando que ella se acobardara al descubrir sus manos con cicatrices al dejarlas desnudas. Sus manos eran atroces y ninguna mujer quería que la tocara una vez que las veían. No era que las culpara por ello. Él no podía aguantar ver sus manos tampoco. Era por lo que siempre llevaba guantes.

Pero para satisfacer la curiosidad de ella, soportaría esta humillación.

Kagome se forzó a no reaccionar al ver lo que le habían hecho. Cada garra había sido arrancada, dejando un lecho torcido que se veía como si alguien lo hubiera fundido o cauterizado para evitar que volviera a crecer. Los dos dedos medios estaban doblados debido a todas las heridas que les habían perpetuado y su mano completa estaba llena de cicatrices debido a heridas que solo podía suponer.

Encontrando su mirada, ella llevó su mano a sus labios y besó cada cicatriz.

Inuyasha se estremeció al hacer ella lo que nadie nunca había hecho. Y cuando le besó la palma… Él estaba perdido por ella ahora. Nunca más tendría algún poder sobre ella.

Ella poseía una parte de él que ni siquiera sabía que aún poseía.

Su maldito corazón.

Ella buscó su otra mano y repitió la misma lenta y metódica tortura. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerlo? ¿Tocar y besar algo tan asqueroso?

Manos que habían tomado tantas vidas…

Seguramente si ella podía ignorar eso, había esperanza de que pudiera…

_Ni siquiera vayas allí._

Pero no podía evitarlo. Ella despertaba cosas en él que había enterrado hacía tanto tiempo que se había olvidado de ellas. Necesidades que él quería negar.

Ella era la hermosura personificada y él era todo lo horrible que había en el universo.

Cuando ella alcanzó las vainas de sus armas, vaciló.

—¿Están cargadas?

Asintiendo, se las quitó para que no pudiera accidentalmente lastimarse. Luego se quitó las que estaban en sus bíceps.

Ella rió.

—Es como desarmar a toda la Flota Oeste de la Liga.

Una comisura de su boca se alzó. Hasta que ella comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa.

Kagome se lamió los labios al descubrir más y más de su profunda y hermosa piel. Cicatrices se deslizaban por cada parte de él.

¿Cómo lo había resistido todo? Su fuerza la sorprendía, especialmente cuando ella le sacó la camisa y vio su tatuaje de la Liga completo. Tinta brillante cubría su brazo desde su muñeca hasta su hombro. Negro, borgoña, verde oscuro, blanco y amarillo. Los colores de la calavera, dagas y hueso se mezclaban en una obra de arte. Horrorosa y cruel, estaba diseñada para inspirar temor.

Y eso hacía a cualquiera que lo veía. La marca de un Comandante Asesino del Primer Orden.

El más letal de todos ellos.

El corazón de ella sufrió, se inclinó hacia adelante hasta besar la empuñadura de la daga.

Inuyasha aspiró bruscamente ante la ternura de su toque. Queriendo complacerla, él fue tras su vestido.

Las mejillas de ella se tornaron de un rosado brillante como si de pronto estuviera avergonzada y tímida.

—¿Quieres que oscurezca la habitación? —él preguntó.

—Por favor.

Él alcanzó el control en la mesa junto a la cama.

Kagome se mordió el labio al tiempo que las luces se bajaban y el cielo raso sobre su cabeza desaparecía hasta hacerse transparente. Mil estrellas parpadeaban brillantemente, su luz bañaba la habitación en un suave y blanco resplandor.

—Parece un sueño — susurró ella, admirada por la belleza—. No me sorprende que te guste esto.

Él tomó asiento en un costado de la cama y se quitó las botas.

—No son ni la mitad de hermosas de lo que tú eres.

Su voz fue baja, Kagome se preguntó si lo había dicho, o si se lo había imaginado. Ella se reclinó contra su espalda desnuda. Su brusca inhalación de aliento atrajo una sonrisa a su rostro. Deslizó sus manos a lo largo de los brazos de él, disfrutando de la sensación de sus músculos contrayéndose y relajándose debajo de sus manos al tiempo que apoyaba su mejilla contra los huesos de su columna.

Él olía a cuero y hombre. Una embriagante mezcla que la hacía querer aspirarlo por siempre.

De repente, cuatro nekomate cayeron en la cama simultáneamente. La más grande saltó hacia Kagome, tratando de separarla de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pronunció una maldición.

—¡Kaybio, bájate!

Kagome acarició a la más pequeña por detrás de las orejas mientras ésta la hociqueaba.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

Inuyasha estaba tratando de ganar control sobre ellas.

—La que estás acariciando es Kirara, Kaybio es la más grande, Espe es él que tiene la mancha blanca y la otra es Niko. —Él luchó para sacarlos de la habitación, luego cerró con llave la puerta—. Y quédense afuera, pequeñas bestias.

Kagome rió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que los tienes?

—Ocho años. —Él comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones.

La timidez la invadió, ella nunca había visto a un hombre completamente desnudo antes. Su boca se secó ante la expansión de piel bronceada que quería acariciar con las manos y lengua. Se dejó los pantalones puestos y desabrochados al tiempo que se soltaba el cabello y lo sacudía dejándolo caer libremente alrededor de sus amplios hombros.

La cama se hundió bajo de su peso de nuevo al regresar a su lado. Se tumbó junto a ella, su cabeza apoyada en su mano al tiempo que la estudiaba con una intensidad que ella encontraba inquietante.

Kagome imitó el gesto.

Después de varios segundos, él alzó la mano y le tocó el cabello, esparciéndolo a lo largo de los cobertores de piel negra.

Ella alzó la suya para trazar las severas cicatrices en su rostro donde había estado la máscara. Desesperadamente, quería preguntarle por qué le habían hecho eso cuando era un niño, pero no quería traer un tema que sabía que solo lo lastimaría.

A pesar de todas las cicatrices cruzando su carne, ella creía que Inuyasha tenía el mejor cuerpo que había alguna vez visto. Ella tocó la cicatriz más profunda que iba a lo largo de su clavícula, justo encima del tatuaje. Se veía como si algo hubiera clavado una enorme garra en su cuello. La tristeza manó por su garganta, sofocándola al tiempo que pensaba en todo el dolor que él había sufrido en su vida.

Inuyasha retiró su mano de su cabello.

—Has cambiado de idea.

El desánimo en su voz agitó su estómago.

—No —susurró ella.

Él frunció el ceño, quitando un bucle de la mejilla de ella, acariciando su pómulo con su pulgar.

—Te ves tan triste.

Ella sostuvo su mano contra su propia mejilla, regodeándose ante la sensación de su áspera mano contra su piel. La condujo hasta sus labios y besó sus nudillos repletos de cicatrices.

—Desearía poder hacer desaparecer tu dolor. Desearía poder regresar a cuando naciste y llevarte a algún lugar seguro. Lejos de toda la gente que te ha herido.

Sus ojos eran gemas dorado líquido.

—Estás haciendo eso ahora. —Él se inclinó hacia adelante y besó sus labios.

Kagome le dio la bienvenida a la sensación de él presionándola contra el colchón. Él era todavía pesado, pero esta vez el peso no solo era tolerable, sino también maravilloso.

Sus labios viajaron por el cuerpo de ella, encendiendo un camino de fuego por donde la tocaba.

Levantó el dobladillo de su vestido y posó un beso en su desnudo estomago. Kagome atrajo su cabeza hacia ella en un mareante éxtasis que anulaba su timidez al tiempo que él arañaba su piel con sus colmillos. Él le quitó el vestido y lo dejo caer sobre el suelo. Ella lo observaba explorar su cuerpo, cada nervio volvía a la vida y armonizaba con él. Ella rió y se estremeció mientras sus labios le hacían cosquillas en la piel.

Él fijo su mirada con la de ella antes de dejarla y quitarse los pantalones.

Ella recorrió con la mirada su magnífico cuerpo, el calor abrasaba sus mejillas. Él era extremadamente alto y atemorizante. Sin embargo, sabía que nunca le haría daño.

No intencionadamente.

Curiosa ante su cuerpo, que era tan diferente al suyo, Kagome se reclinó sobre él y deslizó su mano por las cicatrices de su pecho hasta el pequeño camino de vello debajo de su ombligo. Sonriendo, pellizcó la piel de su duro estomago, cuidando de no lastimar la herida que aun era dolorosamente obvia.

Ella era la causa de ésta. Por ella, él había sido herido…

Él cerró sus ojos y soltó un desigual aliento. Cuando la mano de ella se descendió hasta tocar su hinchado mástil, él jadeó.

—Eres mío ahora — dijo ella traviesamente, mordisqueando su cadera—. Nunca te dejaré ir.

Inuyasha no podía pensar racionalmente mientras ella persistentemente lo acariciaba y lamía vacilante. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien además de él había tocado su polla. Se había olvidado cuán bien se sentía. En La Liga, tenían prohibido tener amantes, no era como si siempre los hubiera escuchado. Pero el ser descubierto significaba ser castigado severamente.

Él solo había estado con dos mujeres antes de ella y solo una vez con cada una. Ninguna de las experiencias había sido buena para él.

Pero ellas nunca lo hicieron sentir como lo Kagome hacía. Tampoco lo habían explorado tan completamente. Un rápido tanteo y un chapucero acoplamiento, luego se había terminado y él quedaba humillado.

Él no había sido nada para ellas, excepto una curiosidad pasajera. Para Kagome, él era un hombre, y el cuidado en su toque lo marcaba. La diferencia era maravillosa.

Más que nada, era increíble.

Necesitando más de ella, la rodeó con sus manos para abrir su sostén.

Kagome contuvo el aliento al tiempo que él movía sus manos sobre sus expuestos pechos. Un agudo calor pulsaba en sus venas hasta que quería gritar ante el agridulce anhelo.

La boca de él reemplazó sus manos sobre sus pechos y su cálido aliento la condujo a una aún más vertiginosa altura. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sometiéndose completamente a él. Sus fuertes y cálidas manos rodearon su cintura y ascendieron por su columna.

Gentilmente, recostó la espalda de ella contra el colchón, profundizando su beso. Kagome enroscó sus dedos en sus suaves hebras de blanco cabello, sosteniéndolo cerca.

Los ojos de él llameaban, Inuyasha se apartó y le quitó las bragas, exponiéndola completamente. Un escalofrío la recorrió al tiempo que luchaba contra la urgencia de cubrirse. Sin duda él habría tomado aquello de forma equivocada y no quería nada que tan trivial como la modestia destruyera lo que ellos estaban compartiendo.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Ella acarició el ceño de su rostro.

—Cuán frágil eres. No quiero herirte por accidente.

Ella le sonrió.

—No soy tan frágil como parezco. Sé, a través de una vasta experiencia, que aguanto realmente bien.

Él posó sus dedos contra su pómulo antes de darle un tierno beso allí.

—Mataría a cualquiera que te hiriera.

—Lo sé. —Él ya lo había hecho, y en lugar de asustarla o repelerla, ella tomó confianza en ese acto.

Por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió segura. Esta era la única persona que nadie podía lograr atravesar para alcanzarla. Inuyasha siempre la mantendría a salvo.

Kagome lo besó con toda la pasión y extendió sus piernas al tiempo que la mano de él rozaba el interior de su muslo. Cuando él tocó la parte de ella que ansiaba por él, ella jadeó de placer.

Inuyasha hundió sus labios en el ángulo de su cuello al tiempo que sentía cuán húmeda estaba por él. Él calor de su piel lo chamuscaba. Nervioso e inseguro, él se movió hasta posarse sobre el cuerpo de ella.

¿Había esperado lo suficiente? ¿La había complacido lo suficiente? Tenía tan poca experiencia con mujeres que no estaba seguro. Le habría preguntado, pero no quería que se mofara de él por su ineptitud.

_Había olvidado cuanto apestaban los asesinos en la cama. Es agradable saber que no eres la excepción._

Se sobresaltó ante las palabras que aún lo perseguían. ¿Se mofaría Kagome de él también?

Pero al mirar dentro de sus ojos, vio su ternura. Nadie lo había nunca mirado de esa manera antes.

Como si le importara.

Ella mordisqueó su barbilla al tiempo que sus brazos lo sostenían cerca. Había una conexión en este momento que nunca había conocido. Él tomó su mano en la suya y entrelazó sus dedos.

Besando sus labios, se condujo a casa y siseó ante lo bien que ella se sentía.

Kagome jadeó ante el repentino dolor que se esparció a través de su placer al tiempo que él entraba. Era desgarrador y penetrante y era todo lo que podía hacer para no gritar.

Inuyasha se quedó quieto rígidamente. Soltando la mano de ella, se reclinó de nuevo en un brazo para descender su mirada a ella.

—¿Eres virgen?

—Ya no.

Él comenzó a apartarse, pero ella envolvió su cuerpo alrededor del de él para mantenerlo en el lugar.

—Quédate conmigo, Inuyasha. Déjame amarte esta noche.

Un tic comenzó en su mandíbula, por un momento, ella temió que él la dejara, ya que evitaba su mirada.

—Te deseo. —Ella ahuecó su rostro en sus manos y lo forzó a mirarla—. Te veo, Inuyasha, y quiero estar contigo. En todo el universo, eres el único que me hace sentir así. No te alejes. Por favor.

Inuyasha estaba aterrado por esas palabras. ¿Cómo podía ella decirle eso a él? Ahora entendía totalmente la estupidez de Miroku.

_Incluso cuando estaba mal, estaba bien._

Él no tenía ningún derecho a estar con ella. Ningún derecho a tocarla. Excepto por el hecho de que ella lo deseaba…

Ella besó sus labios y anuló su último fragmento de resistencia. Lentamente, él comenzó a mecer sus caderas contra las de ella.

—Dime si te hace daño.

Kagome se regodeó en la sensación de su mejilla contra la de ella al tiempo que le hacía el amor como si ella fuera la cosa más preciosa que alguna vez él hubiera tocado. En todos sus sueños y fantasías, ella nunca había imaginado nada más maravilloso que la manera en que él se sentía dentro de ella.

Después de un tiempo, el dolor menguó y fue remplazado por un nuevo placer. Ella respiraba agitadamente mientras él se movía incluso más rápido y ella encontraba sus arremetidas, conduciéndolo incluso más profundo en su cuerpo. Ella deslizó sus manos sobre sus hombros, sintiendo la fuerza de él al tiempo que él la complacía.

Él era suyo y tenía intención de mantenerlo junto a ella sin importar qué.

Una nueva demanda creció dentro de ella. Kagome meció sus caderas contra las de él. Ella emparejaba su ritmo, sorprendida ante el agudo e intenso placer. Justo cuando pensó que no podía aguantar más, su mundo explotó en una excitación con la que nunca había soñado.

Inuyasha enterró su rostro en su cabello y se unió a su liberación. Él inhaló la dulce fragancia de sus sedosas hebras. Sus suaves brazos y piernas se envolvieron fuertemente alrededor de él, arrastrando todo el dolor de su alma. La mano de ella jugaba con su cabello, sosteniéndolo contra ella.

Él yació allí incapaz de creer que era real. Que alguien pudiera sostenerlo así…

El hecho de que fuera una mujer que había anhelado por todos estos años…

Él esperaba despertarse en cualquier momento y encontrarse solo y que la noche entera hubiera sido nada más que un cruel sueño. Pero entonces se preguntaba si la realidad de esta noche sería más cruel que el sueño mismo.

Porque al final, sabía que esto no podía durar. En cualquier minuto ella lo maldeciría por esto.

—¿Por qué? —pronunció él contra su mejilla.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo?

Kagome escuchó el dolor en esa simple pregunta.

—Porque me importas.

Él se apartó de ella y la dejó sintiéndose repentinamente fría al tiempo que él se volteaba sobre su espalda.

—Ni siquiera me conoces.

Ella se elevó para mirarlo.

—Eso no es verdad. He visto la belleza dentro de ti. La parte de ti que protege a tus amigos incluso mientras esperas que ellos te traicionen. Esa parte que escondes del mundo.

Kagome deslizó su mano por el suave cabello de él… Éste y sus labios eran las únicas partes de él que no eran duras como el acero.

—Es raro. Pasé por un periodo, cuando terminé la escuela, en que quería perder mi virginidad a cualquier costo, pero cada vez que comenzaba a llevarlo a cabo, no podía desperdiciarla en muchachos que no se interesaban realmente por mí. —Pero ella sabía que Inuyasha no lo daría por sentado o se jactaría acerca de esto.

Ella significaba algo para él. Lo sabía.

—¿La desperdiciaste en mi?

Ella alzó la cabeza con enojo por siquiera haber pensado eso por un segundo.

—Por supuesto que no. Te di lo que nunca le he dado a nadie porque te mereces tener algo únicamente tuyo. Quería que supieras cuánto me importas y no podía pensar en una manera mejor.

Él se mofó de ella.

—Una tarjeta de agradecimiento hubiera bastado.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta ante su fortuita singularidad.

—¿Una tarjeta de agradecimiento?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca me han dado tampoco una de esas y hubiera sido menos doloroso para ti.

Ella lo pellizco juguetonamente en su estomago por ello.

—Eres terrible.

Él la atrajo a sus brazos y la sostuvo cerca. Kagome escuchaba el latido de su corazón al descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho, deseando saber una manera de realmente llegar a él.

Por ahora, le daría lo que pudiera y esperaría que pronto un día él se diera cuenta de que podía confiar en ella para permitirle entrar en su cómodo mundo de soledad.

Continuara….

¿Ven que mejoro?


	19. Después del sueño

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene insinuaciones sexuales y lenguaje fuerte

CAPÍTULO 17

_I_nuyasha miraba el cielo iluminado. Kagome, aún estaba dormida, roncaba suavemente a su lado mientras yacía arropada en sus brazos. Había estado allí durante horas, mirándola dormir, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo metiéndose en el de él.

El aroma de su piel colgaba pesadamente en sus fosas nasales mientras pasaba la mano por el sedoso brazo en una tierna caricia. Su trasero se presionaba contra su polla que ya se estaba hinchando de nuevo.

Pero la había lastimado lo suficiente. No la presionaría por más.

Le tomó la mano en la suya y estudió la perfección de sus dedos comparada con la fealdad de la suya. Sus uñas eran pulidas y elegantes. Hermoso.

Se le revolvió el estómago mientras les recordaba arrancándole las uñas cuando los hombres de su madre le habían lanzado a un orfanato humano. Después de eso, le metían los dedos en acido para evitar que sus garras Daiyokai volvieran a crecer.

_¡No harás daño a ninguno de nuestros niños, jodido animal!_

Había luchado tan fuerte como pudo, pero no había sido suficiente. Le habían sujetado y puesto la condenada máscara sobre la cara para evitar que fuera capaz de morder. Le habían encadenado en el baño, desnudo, y mantenido allí durante años, hasta que la esposa del comandante le había visto.

Todavía podía verla mirándole mientras él se cubría en la esquina, listo para golpearla si le atacaba como habían hecho los otros en repetidas ocasiones en los últimos años. Incluso en ese día, tenía roto un brazo de un ataque de la noche anterior, uno de los guardias tenía una hermana que había sido asesinada por un Daiyokai. Así que el guardia había usado a Inuyasha como chivo expiatorio por los actos del Daiyokai y la furia del guardia. El guardia le había golpeado tan gravemente que la cara todavía le estaba ardiendo. La espalda y brazos… y otras cosas que no quería pensar.

Todo lo que quería era que le dejaran solo con el dolor para sanar. Era por eso que había estado yaciendo sobre el estómago en el suelo cuando ella había entrado en las instalaciones como parte de un tour de caridad.

En el momento en que habían entrado, se había forzado a sentarse a pesar del dolor y a esconderse lo mejor que pudo en el rincón más alejado del último puesto. Había mirado desde bajo el pelo enmarañado y agarrando las cadenas alrededor de las muñecas para intentar y evitar que hicieran ruido que lo traicionaría. Si se estaba lo más quieto posible, esperaba que le ignoraran y se fueran.

Pero la esposa del comandante se había acercado a él.

—No te acerques demasiado, señora. Es un Daiyokai y propenso a atacar.

Ella frunció el ceño ante los grilletes en los tobillos y muñecas.

—¿Por qué está tan encadenado?

—Para proteger a los niños. No sabemos de lo que es capaz, así que nos aseguramos que no tenga manera de hacerles daño.

Lady Inferno había inclinado la cabeza para mirarle.

—No parece peligroso.

—Confía en mí, lo es. Vicioso. Incluso usamos un palo para empujar la comida cerca de él cuando se le alimenta por la noche.

Inuyasha se habría burlado de las palabras del cuidador. ¿Alimentar? Los restos, medio comidos eran lo suficientemente malos, el hecho de que normalmente escupían en ellos antes de dárselos era peor.

En cuanto al agua…

Miró al retrete donde era forzado a buscar bebida. Como un animal.

No, incluso los animales eran tratados mejor que él. La esposa del comandante se había echado atrás con horror.

—¿Le dan de comer aquí en el cuarto de baño?

—Por supuesto. No tiene permitido salir.

Inuyasha había mirado a la ventana no muy lejos de él. Cuando nadie estaba allí, se arrastraba hasta ella y ponía su cabeza en el alfeizar para poder mirar fuera y fingir que no estaba encerrado allí. Ese era su único contacto con el mundo exterior y estaba agradecido de que las cadenas fueran lo suficiente largas para dejarle esa pequeña libertad.

Lady Inferno se volvió hacia él con tristeza en los ojos mientras el comandante se reunía con ella en la puerta.

Le había dado un vistazo a Inuyasha y curvado el labio de disgusto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella señaló a Inuyasha.

—Quiero adoptarle.

El gruñido de Naraku sólo se volvió más grave.

—Es patético y débil. Mírale. —El comandante se había movido hacia delante para patearle.

No dispuesto a ser golpeado sin devolver el golpe, Inuyasha había arremetido contra el comandante con todo lo que tenía.

Naraku se había reído mientras le tiraba fuertemente sobre el suelo embaldosado. Inuyasha había gritado de rabia mientras hacia todo lo posible por liberarse. Pero fue inútil. Estaba demasiado débil y herido.

El comandante le agarró de nuevo y le estrelló con tanta fuerza contra el suelo que le aturdió.

—Tienes espíritu, ¿verdad? —Agarró la cara de Inuyasha para examinarla—. Ni una sola lágrima. —Una cruel sonrisa le había torcido los labios—. Le tomaremos. Límpienlo y tráiganmelo a mí nave.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de dolor cuando más recuerdos se dispararon. Odiaba pensar en el pasado. Recordar. No había nada ni remotamente agradable.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el pelo de Kagome e inhaló su aroma que le alejaba de esos horrores. Era la belleza que había desaparecido durante tanto tiempo de su mundo.

Y nunca querría dejarla ir.

Desafortunadamente, no podía quedarse aquí en la cama con ella mucho más tiempo. No quería moverse, pero tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer como para quedarse en la cama mientras seguía durmiendo. Tan gentilmente como pudo, le apartó los brazos de él y se deslizó fuera de la cama.

Vio a Kagome situarse sobre el colchón, moviendo las caderas provocativamente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en las comisuras de su boca. La cubrió con una sabana, después oscureció el techo contra el sol naciente.

Kagome era hermosa en su cama. Y el recuerdo de su tacto estaba marcado en su alma.

A regañadientes, se fue al baño para ducharse. Una y otra vez, se castigó por lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Era tan equivocado tocarla. Ella pertenecía al día, a la calidez y al brillo del sol. Su mundo era luminoso y maravilloso, lleno de amor y risa.

Y él nació de la noche. Su madre era la oscuridad, su frío abrazo era todo lo que tenía derecho a desear. Así como el sol destruía la noche, estaba seguro que ella le destruiría, siempre que sus enemigos no la mataran primero.

Se negaba a verla morir.

Un bulto le quemaba crudo en la garganta. Atesoraría el recuerdo de la última noche para siempre, pero eso sería todo.

Ella tendría que ser devuelta a su padre antes de que le hiciera más daño a él. Aferrándose íntimamente a eso, se bañó rápidamente, se vistió, y bajó la escalera sin mirar la forma tentadora de ella.

Los nekomatas le asaltaron en la planta baja, descontentos por haber sido expulsados de la habitación. Inuyasha agarró un vaso de zumo y se dirigió hacia el trabajo. Encendiendo el monitor, pasó la mano a través del pelo húmedo. Sin prestarle mucha atención, recorrió los nuevos contactos.

Se bebió el zumo y cambió la pantalla a los contactos más recientes.

Se atragantó.

De ninguna jodida manera…

Alcanzó el enlace.

Pasaron varios minutos desgarradores de nervios antes de que Miroku respondiera con una maldición amenazante.

—Te lo dije Seshomaru, no voy. Puedes asar tu demasiado grande…

—Miroku, soy yo.

Inuyasha escuchó un bostezo por el enlace.

—Maldición, Kip. ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es aquí? A diferencia de ti, necesito dormir, y maldición, me duele la cabeza. ¿Me dices de nuevo como estar sobrio es bueno para mí?

Inuyasha no se molestó en responder a su pregunta.

—Higurashi ha emitido un contrato de muerte sobre nosotros dos. Limpia tu piso y ven aquí inmediatamente.

—Tonterías. No limpiaría mi espacio para nada. Maldito sea si algún político medio inteligente me conduce a la clandestinidad.

—¿Qué hay de Hakudoshi o Sango? Son los nombres que firman en tu contrato.

Oyó que Miroku tiraba algo de la mesilla de noche, sin duda al levantarse sobresaltado.

—¿Sango Taijiya?

—Sí.

Miroku maldijo de nuevo.

—¿Sabe Kohaku que su hermana viene tras nosotros?

—Lo dudo. Pero no importa. Te necesito para obtener información sobre los dos y donde están viviendo. Lo antes posible. Tanto dinero como Higurashi ha ofrecido, y después de que yo acabara con Akago, Hakudoshi no va a detenerse hasta que tenga mis sesos en su jarra de trofeo.

—Sí, sin bromas. Estaré allí en breve.

Inuyasha tiró el enlace y releyó el contrato. Hizo que todas las otras ofertas de su vida parecieran chistes. Higurashi les había dado a sus enemigos inmunidad completa para cualquier enjuiciamiento, lo que significaba que podían olvidar las reglas de La Liga e ir tras él sin obstáculos.

Eso era todo lo que Hakudoshi necesitaba. Ahora Kagome estaba en más peligro que nunca antes. Su padre tenía que tener el cociente intelectual de un cigoto medio formado para hacer algo tan estúpido.

¿Cómo infiernos alguien tan jodidamente estúpido dirigía un gobierno?

¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora?

—Con un ceño fruncido como ese, podrías asustar a los niños pequeños y ancianos —dijo Kagome, sorprendiéndole.

Apagó la pantalla antes de que ella pudiera verla, después se volvió en la silla para verla aproximarse. La visión de ella con la camisa negra con las bien formadas piernas desnudas le puso instantáneamente duro. Dios, se veía bien en sus ropas.

—No sabía que estabas despierta.

Kagome estaba desconcertada por su estado de ánimo distante. Peor, las gafas oscuras y guantes estaban de nuevo en su sitio. ¿Qué haría falta para que los dejara a un lado incluso en su propio hogar?

Sintiéndose más sexy que nunca antes, se deslizó en su regazo, medio esperando que la detuviera. No lo hizo. Con su habitual estoicismo, observó todos los movimientos.

Se puso a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y le quitó las gafas oscuras poniéndolas sobre el escritorio.

Por una vez no protestó.

Pasó una mano sobre su mandíbula y le sonrió.

—¿Pasa algo?

Con los ojos oscuros, él trazó la depresión de la camisa para tocar el pequeño valle entre los pechos.

—Tu padre me quiere muerto.

A ella se le abrió la boca por la conmoción. Tenía que estar bromeando. Pero con su tono inexpresivo era difícil de decir.

—¿Qué?

Inuyasha encendió el monitor y lo señaló.

—Por esa cantidad de dinero, estoy tentado a entregarme y recogerlo.

Kagome se tensó.

—No eres gracioso —espetó, incapaz de creer que su padre sería tan cruel. El contrato detallaba como quería su padre que ejecutaran a Inuyasha en una minuciosa descripción—. ¿Cómo pudo hacer tal cosa?

Inuyasha la miró, con la mirada en blanco mientras rozaba con las manos sus muslos.

—Está preocupado por ti. Dada la condición en que dejamos tú piso ayer, ¿quién sabe qué piensa que te ha pasado? Yo también querría las pelotas del hombre que se ha llevado a mi hija.

Entrecerró los ojos hacia él mientras alcanzaba su enlace. Frunciendo el ceño, intentó llamar a su padre, pero el aparato de Inuyasha era diferente a todo lo que había visto antes. Se lo dio a él.

—¿Cómo se usa esto?

—No va a escuchar.

—Tengo que intentarlo.

La mirada en la cara de él fue de inestimable incredulidad mientras encendía el enlace.

—Inuyasha Inferno habla a su excelencia.

Kagome supo en el momento que su padre descolgó.

Inuyasha se apartó la pieza del oído.

—¡Jodido hijo de puta! ¡Quiero a mi hija de vuelta ahora mismo! ¿Me oyes, monstruo?

El corazón de ella se retorció fuertemente ante los insultos y las amenazas a las que Inuyasha ni siquiera reaccionó. Cogiendo el enlace de la mano enguantada, se lo acercó lo suficiente para oír palabras que nunca había oído usar a su padre antes, pero lo suficientemente alejado para que no le hiciera daño a su audición con sus gritos.

—¿Papá?

Se detuvo en medio del torrente.

—¿Ángel?

Ella se puso el aparato en el oído.

—Hey, papi, soy yo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, pero no entiendo lo que está pasando. Inuyasha…

—Némesis firmó el contrato por tu vida ayer. La Sentella está contra ti.

A Kagome se le cerró la garganta de conmoción.

—¿Qué?

—Han vuelto y tengo que alejarte de ello antes de que te hagan daño.

Frunció el ceño ante sus palabras mientras miraba a Inuyasha.

—No, no lo creo.

Un tic apareció en la mandíbula de Inuyasha.

—Porque no es verdad. Némesis no firmó una mierda ayer, ni siquiera estaba cerca de un ordenador.

Se había olvidado de su aguda audición como le había advertido su padre acerca de su ferocidad.

Su padre no se tomó bien las palabras.

—Déjame hablar con ese monstruo. Ahora.

—No es un monstruo, papá.

—No conoces a los de su clase como yo. Ahora pónmelo.

Kagome sostuvo el enlace hacia él.

Inuyasha lo tomó.

—¿Esto va a ser productivo, o solo vas a insultarme un poco más?

—Escúchame, infeliz. No sé qué juego estás jugando, pero si le dañas tanto un pelo de su cabeza, te torturaré de maneras que no puedes ni imaginar.

Él tuvo que morderse la lengua para no burlarse de esa ridícula amenaza.

—Si la devuelves en las próximas dos horas, rescindiré los contratos.

—Si te la devuelvo en las próximas dos horas, estará muerta antes de la tercera. No creo que entiendas lo que…

—Tú eres el que no entiende, monstruo híbrido. No escatimaré recursos para traerte.

Inuyasha volteó los ojos.

—Y no veré a tu hija muerta porque su padre es un idiota de primer rango.

—¡Tráela de vuelta! ¡Ahora!

—Jódete, imbécil. —Colgó el enlace.

Kagome le dio una mirada irritada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él inocentemente.

—Esto no fue de utilidad. ¿Por qué se lo dijiste?

Inuyasha chisporroteó de indignación.

—Él es el que me quiere cortar las bolas.

—¡Inuyasha! No me ayudaste a calmarle.

—No va a calmarse hasta que estés de vuelta con él, y sabes lo que hago… Hakudoshi no se detendrá sólo porque él rescinda el contrato sobre mí. Su hermano murió por ti. Créeme, se cómo piensa y se cómo actúa. La única esperanza que tienes es quedarte conmigo.

—Y si me quedo contigo, mi padre te matará. No quiero que te lastimen por mí.

—No va a matarme, Kagome. Mejores hombres que él lo han intentado y todavía estoy aquí.

Ahuecó la cara de él en las manos y apoyó la frente contra la suya.

—Eres el hombre más terco que he conocido.

—Palidezco en comparación contigo. —Pasó las manos bajo su camisa para agarrarle el trasero y deslizarla más cerca.

Sus labios reclamaron los de ella con un ardor tan grande, que ella se derritió.

El sonido de un motor fuera de la bahía les interrumpió.

—Miroku —suspiró Inuyasha mientras la apartaba—. Le dije que se quedara aquí hasta que resolvamos esto. —Su mirada se dirigió sobre ella, calentándola—. Será mejor que te vistas.

Asintió antes de bajarse rápidamente del regazo. Él alcanzó las gafas oscuras y se las puso.

—¿Inuyasha? —Esperó hasta que la miró—. No quiero que te pase nada.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

Oyó a Miroku maldiciendo fuera. Con una última mirada en su dirección, se precipitó por las escaleras para vestirse antes de que Miroku la viera en su estado casi desnuda.

Miroku entró por la puerta con suficiente ira para alimentar la fuente de energía de un planeta pequeño.

—¡Quiero sangre! —Se acercó a donde Inuyasha se sentaba en su escritorio—. Dos de los perros de Hakudoshi me arrinconaron cerca de Tondara. Me dispararon —gruñó incrédulamente—. Esos bastardos realmente dispararon un agujero en mi estabilizador del tamaño de Mirala.

Inuyasha sólo le miró.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—¿Te duele?

Miroku cambió, algo de su ira disminuyó.

—No.

—Entonces ¿por qué tienes un ataque?

Miroku se rió.

—No lo sé, sólo me sentía bien. ¿Ves por qué no me gusta estar sobrio? Reacciono como una anciana. —Abrió la botella, después la golpeó contra el escritorio de Inuyasha—. Imaginaba que la maldita cosa estaría vacía.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Han hecho mucho daño a tu nave?

Miroku se movió para quedarse de pie detrás de Inuyasha y poder leer sobre el hombro.

—No, no realmente. Sólo lo suficiente serio para cabrearme y arruinarme mi día chupaculos. —Lanzó un silbido bajo mientras examinaba el contrato por ellos—. Caray —exhaló— No está jugando con eso ¿verdad?

—No, no lo hace.

Cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho, Miroku se apartó.

—Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer con eso? Mi voto es que acabemos con el _gratter_.

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada amenazante.

—¿Qué infiernos es eso de buscar? ¿Finalmente te ha crecido una conciencia?

—No, pero no podemos ir asesinando funcionarios respetables.

Miroku resopló mientras su ira irrumpía aun más. Estaba cansado de ser perseguido y jugar esos estúpidos juegos políticos.

—Creo que deberíamos olvidar esta mierda de protección y deshacernos de su real dolor de culo de vuelta en un transbordador. —Se movió para dejarse caer sobre uno de los sofás.

La puerta del piso de arriba se abrió. La mirada enternecida en la cara de Inuyasha mientras se quedaba mirando a la bailarina hizo que Miroku rechinara los dientes. Levantó la mirada desde el sofá y captó el rubor de Kagome, y en ese momento, supo lo que ellos dos habían estado haciendo.

—Por favor, por todos los benditos santos y sus vejigas, dime que vosotros dos no…

Inuyasha le disparó una mirada letal.

El rubor de Kagome se profundizó.

Se le revolvió el estómago hasta el punto que pensó que iba a vomitar. Miroku bajó las piernas del sofá y se movió de nuevo hacia donde Inuyasha estaba sentado.

—¿Has perdido todo rastro de inteligencia?

Inuyasha se puso de pie y Miroku reconoció la ira en la contracción de la mandíbula.

—No es nada de tu incumbencia.

Apretando los dientes, Miroku incluso retrocedió a pesar de que quería golpear a su amigo hasta que viera la razón.

—Bien. Lo que sea.

Inuyasha sacó el abrigo del sofá y se lo puso.

—Kagome y yo tenemos unas pocas cosas que hacer esta mañana. Necesito que te quedes aquí y trabajes localizando a Hakudoshi y Sango. Cuando vuelva, repararé tu nave.

Miroku apretó aún más los dientes, queriendo decir un millón de cosas que sólo causarían que Inuyasha le disparara. Había estado en esos zapatos, y sabía exactamente cuan estúpido estaba siendo Kip, y sabía que su amigo nunca escucharía a la razón

No más de lo que él lo había hecho.

Maldito fuera el infierno.

—Bien. Necesito una nueva placa para mi propulsor trasero.

—No hay problema. —Inuyasha subió las escaleras—. Necesito cambiarme, después nos iremos.

Miroku volvió su mirada a Kagome. _Sí, mejor te pones algo blindado, estúpido hijo de puta_.

Lástima que no lo hubiera mantenido en torno al corazón.

_Esperaba más de ti_. Habiendo visto el infierno por el que Koharu le había hecho pasar, no podía creer que Kip no tuviera mejor sentido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Después de unos pocos segundos, Inuyasha le llamó.

—Necesito que encuentres la dirección de la esposa de Hakudoshi. Su nombre es Kikio. Suele estar en el Sistema Solaras.

Miroku frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuándo se casó?

Inuyasha no respondió.

Kagome dio la vuelta al sofá, con una extraña mirada en el rostro mientras se acercaba a él.

—¿Por qué odia Hakudoshi tanto a Inuyasha?

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

—Infiernos si lo sé. —Miró hacia arriba, preguntándose si Inuyasha podía oírle. Maliciosamente, decidió que no importaba y continuó—. Naraku encontró a Inuyasha en un orfanato. Desde el momento en que se conocieron, Hakudoshi le odió. Después cuando Inuyasha se graduó el primero de su clase y entró en La Liga como el suboficial más joven de la historia, Hakudoshi no pudo soportarlo. Ha estado loco hacia él desde entonces.

Kagome abrió la boca para preguntarle otra cosa, pero Inuyasha regresó.

Miroku reconoció la ceñuda mirada de advertencia en la cara de Kip para que mantuviera la boca cerrada en torno a Kagome. Sí, y alguien debería mantener la polla en los pantalones. Una sonrisa vengativa le curvó los labios mientras le retaba silenciosamente a que dijera algo.

Al menos Inuyasha llevaba la ropa de calle normal. El largo abrigo negro ocultaba las armas, las gafas oscuras, y las botas incrustadas de plata con hojas retractiles.

Con esas ropas, su amigo era virtualmente un tanque.

Sabía que Inuyasha podía cuidarse, pero todavía deseaba que Kip atendiera a razones y detuviera esa mierda con Kagome antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para todos ellos.

Inuyasha le tendió una mano a Kagome y Miroku maldijo por lo bajo cuando ella la tomó.

Con el temperamento apenas contenido, los vio a los dos irse. Acariciando la cabeza de Kirara, escuchó los motores encenderse en el exterior.

—Espero que sepa lo que está haciendo. Por encima de todo, espero que ella merezca la pena.

Pero incluso mientras decía las palabras, tuvo una extraña premonición. Inuyasha se dirigía directamente a la muerte.

Continuara…


	20. reconocer el bien del mal

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

CAPÍTULO 18

_**K**_agome se quedó mirando el iluminado puerto de aterrizaje de un planeta en el que nunca había estado antes. Pero cuando vio la gente inquietante que usaba ese lugar, se dio cuenta de por qué estaba tan iluminado… así los trabajadores podían echarle un ojo a los que tenían toda la pinta de estar buscando víctimas.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

Inuyasha detuvo los motores.

- Verta.

Un escalofrío la recorrió. Siempre había querido visitar las pervertidas tiendas de telas de Paraf Run, pero el sentido común la había mantenido apartada. Toda clase de mercancía dudosa, incluyendo esclavos, era comprada y vendida aquí por algunos de los seres más peligrosos del universo.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es esta una buena idea?

Inuyasha desenganchó la escotilla.

- No te preocupes. Soy bien conocido aquí, y nadie es tan estúpido como para cruzarse en mi camino. La última persona que lo intentó… sólo digamos que no le fue bien. A diferencia de otros lugares, las fuerzas del orden Vertan garantizan que las personas importantes como yo puedan ir y venir sin complicaciones.

Como tenían dinero real, las tiendas les atendían. Si los proscritos no pudieran comprar…

Sí, era un universo extraño en el que vivían, donde los criminales estaban generalmente mejor protegidos que los ciudadanos respetuosos de la ley. Pero así eran las cosas.

Una idea traviesa se le ocurrió mientras se quitaba el casco.

- ¿Qué pasaría si algún aristócrata de alto rango me ve, y requiere mis servicios privados?

Las manos de él se tensaron alrededor del cinturón de seguridad de ella.

- Extraería su corazón y le alimentaría con él no hubo dudas sobre el matiz mortal de esas palabras.

Kagome no estaba segura de si le gustaba esa respuesta. Inuyasha era una de las pocas personas que conocía, que podía hacer realidad esa amenaza.

- De todas formas, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

Él la acunó contra sí mientras le susurraba en el oído:

- Por mucho que me guste verte con mis camisas o, mejor aún, completamente desnuda, pensé que podrías querer tener algo más que ponerte. Estoy seguro que tu único vestido y ropa interior durarán poco.

Ella frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

- ¿Vamos de compras?

- Sólo un viaje rápido para conseguir lo que necesitas.

Su reflexión la asombró.

- Después de lo que pasó la última vez, me sorprende que te acerques a otra tienda.

- Como dije, saben que estoy aquí - una vez que la hubo liberado del cinturón de seguridad, Inuyasha la ayudó a descender llevándola hacia la salida del puerto, a una calle concurrida - Quédate conmigo y no te alejes le pasó un brazo posesivamente por los hombros.

Ese movimiento le hubiera encantado si no supiera que no lo estaba haciendo para ser dulce, lo hacía porque ese lugar era muy peligroso, y quería reclamarla públicamente para que el resto de la gente de alrededor la dejara sola.

Tragándose el miedo, Kagome examinó la calle sorprendida ante la variedad de seres y culturas en ella. Vio de todo, desde adinerados príncipes y princesas vestidos con los mejores materiales disponibles, a sucios golfillos callejeros que apenas vestían lo suficiente para cubrir su desnudez. Pero fueron los matones que exploraban la multitud en busca de señales los que más destacaban.

Qué extraña mezcla…

Cuando pasaron por un callejón, oyó a un chico gritar.

- ¡Suéltame!

Inuyasha la detuvo.

- Cállate, pequeño bastardo.

Él dejó caer el brazo de sus hombros, tomándola de la mano y asegurándose de ponerse entre ella y quienquiera que estuviera en el callejón, mientras iba a investigar los gritos estridentes.

Se quedó horrorizada cuando vio al hombre maltratando a un chico que parecía tener alrededor de doce años. Otros tres hombres estaban con él, riéndose ante el niño en dificultades.

La ira, el miedo y el horror la atravesaron al recordar a los hombres que le habían hecho a ella lo mismo una vez.

_Eso es, puta, sigue llorando. Mamá no puede ayudarte._

¿Por qué la gente tenía que ser tan cruel? Nunca lo había entendido.

Soltándole la mano, Inuyasha salió disparado desde el otro lado del callejón. Pateó al hombre que atormentaba al chico contra uno de sus compinches tan fuerte, que los dos cayeron al suelo. En un movimiento fluido, cogió al chico y le apartó del fuego cruzado. A continuación se dio la vuelta y cogió al tercer hombre por la mandíbula, golpeándole.

Tiró al cuarto de espaldas al suelo. Le dio tres golpes en la cabeza con tal fiereza, que ella casi pudo sentirlos.

El chico comenzó a volver al combate.

- Sota, quédate con la dama - gruñó Inuyasha antes de girar para capturar al hombre que había cogido una tabla y estaba a punto de golpearle con ella.

Inuyasha levantó el antebrazo para desviar la tabla, antes de patear al hombre sobre un contenedor de basura.

El chico corrió hacia ella. Kagome envolvió los brazos a su alrededor para mantenerle a salvo, mientras Inuyasha se ocupaba de los atacantes. Unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella, el chico era tan delgado que podía sentir los huesos, pero aún así, tenía un rostro tan hermoso que le decía que sería impresionante una vez que creciera del todo.

- Joder, ¿quién eres? - Preguntó el primer hombre incorporándose.

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza amenazadoramente.

- Soy la última cosa que vas a ver si alguna vez vuelves a tocar al chico.

Kagome vio el deseo en los ojos de los hombres de seguir luchando, pero su sentido común prevaleció. Muy ensangrentados y golpeados, se pusieron de pie.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia ella y Sota.

En el momento que lo hizo, el primer hombre atacó de nuevo. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer un solo sonido de advertencia, Inuyasha se volvió y le sorprendió con un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula que le levantó en el aire, enviándole directamente al suelo, cayendo de espaldas. Un segundo hombre fue a devolverle el golpe. Inuyasha le cogió del brazo y se lo retorció.

Ella se encogió ante el sonido del hueso rompiéndose.

Inuyasha dio otro golpe en el tronco del hombre, lo suficientemente fuerte como para ponerle de rodillas.

- ¿Tienes suficiente?, ¿o tengo que matarlos a todos?

- Suficiente - jadeó el hombre.

Inuyasha retorció más fuerte el brazo del hombre, haciéndole gritar antes de soltarle.

- La próxima vez, elige a alguien un poco más de tu tamaño - dejando a los hombres quejándose en el suelo, Inuyasha les sacó a ella y a Jana fuera del callejón.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado mientras la miraba.

- Lo sé. Soy un animal.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

- No, no lo eres. Eres demasiado compasivo.

Le frunció el ceño.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa, palmeando el hombro de Sota.

- Estoy empezando a comprender tu mundo, Inuyasha. No voy a juzgarte por ello.

Tan pronto como estuvieron en la calle y había puesto suficiente distancia entre ellos y el callejón, él detuvo a Sota.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? - Exigió al chico con voz firme, aunque gentil Deberías tener mejor criterio.

El chico tragó saliva.

- No hacía nada, Inuyasha, te lo juro por mi vida. Estaba pensando en mis cosas cuando saltaron sobre mí y me arrastraron al callejón. Intenté luchar contra ellos, pero eran demasiado grandes.

El severo rostro de Inuyasha se suavizó.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que seas cuidadoso? Tienes que permanecer lejos de Paraf Run. ¿Tienes idea de lo que te podía haber pasado si hubiera llegado cinco minutos más tarde?

- Lo sé, y te he escuchado. Solo… - los ojos azules se empañaron - Mami murió hace dos días, y me echaron de su burdel. Las autoridades quieren llevarme a un orfanato, o a la academia de La Liga. Y no voy a hacer esa mierda. Paraf Run es el único lugar donde las fuerzas del orden no patrullan en busca de bastardos que detener. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que les hacen a los chicos en esos sitios? Cuando mami murió le prometí que no les dejaría que me llevaran.

Hubo una sutil tensión en los rasgos de Inuyasha, que le hicieron preguntarse a ella qué fantasmas le atormentaban.

- Está bien, Sota. No les permitiré que te lo hagan a ti.

A Kagome se le formó un nudo en la garganta que la ahogaba, mientras veía el modo tierno en que se dirigía al chico, calle abajo frente a ellos.

Sota vaciló.

- ¿Dónde me llevas?

- A casa de un amigo, donde estarás a salvo.

Sota le echó una mirada de sospecha.

- ¿Cómo puedo saber eso?

- Tienes mi palabra.

Sota asintió, como si eso fuera todo lo que necesitaba.

Kagome les miró a los dos. Mientras era evidente que se conocían el uno al otro, ella quería saber cómo. ¿Había sido Inuyasha cliente de la madre de Sota? Si bien la idea no la emocionaba, no era en realidad asunto suyo.

- Así que, ¿cómo se conocieron?

Sota esbozó una tímida sonrisa hacia ella.

- Intenté coger la bolsa de Inuyasha el año pasado.

Ella miró boquiabierta a Inuyasha.

- ¿Y le dejaste vivir?

Hubo una sutil elevación en las comisuras de su boca.

- Tengo una edad mínima estipulada antes de matar a alguien.

Sota ralentizó el paso para poder andar al lado de ella.

- De hecho me compró la cena, después me llevó a mi mami y le dijo que me mantuviera apartado de las calles. No es que le escuchara. Era una puta.

Los rasgos de Inuyasha se tensaron, y cuando habló, su tono fue agudo.

- Tu madre te amaba, Sota. Un día comprenderás lo excepcional que es eso. No menosprecies su memoria reduciéndola a la ocupación que tenía para mantenerte alimentado y vestido. Se merece algo mejor que eso.

La ira de Sota se desinfló mientras bajaba la cabeza.

- Lo siento.

Kagome estudió a Inuyasha mientras andaban. Su capacidad para evaluar a las personas aún la asombraba. Y aunque era un asesino, sorprendentemente tenía una enorme compasión.

Caminaron en silencio mientras les llevaba a través de un pequeño callejón, a la parte de atrás de una oficina. Se quitó las gafas oscuras y llamó a la puerta trasera, donde esperaron hasta que apareció una mujer mayor. Con los ojos marrón oscuro y el pelo casi completamente gris, era corpulenta y hermosa.

Inuyasha susurró felizmente, abriendo la puerta de malla metálica para mirarle de arriba abajo como una madre miraba a su hijo después de una larga ausencia. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún movimiento para tocarle.

Simplemente eso le aclaró a Kagome lo familiarizada que estaba con Inuyasha y sus costumbres.

Él se echó hacia atrás, señalando a ella y Sota.

- Hola, Kaede. ¿Podemos pasar?

- Sabes que eres bienvenido aquí en cualquier momento abrió más la puerta.

Inuyasha se quedó atrás, permitiendo a Kagome que entrara primero. La señora mayor la llevó a través de un inmaculado almacén de productos alimenticios, hasta un pequeño salón a la derecha. Sota miró la comida con tal anhelo que hizo que Kagome quisiera llorar por él.

Inuyasha dirigió a Sota a una de las cuatro sillas de cuero marrón que rodeaban una pequeña mesa redonda. Kaede se estiró sobre un estante, sacando un tazón de fruta y un plato cubierto de pasteles.

Con una tierna sonrisa lo puso ante Sota, quien empezó con entusiasmo. Una extraña mirada cruzó la cara de Kaede mientras miraba a Sota meterse un pastel entero en la boca.

- Me recuerda a otro chico que conocí hace mucho tiempo miró a Inuyasha.

Él no respondió en absoluto.

Kaede fue a buscar un vaso de leche para el chico, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por engullir los alimentos. El corazón de Kagome se retorció al pensar cuantas veces en su vida había bromeado con que se estaba muriendo de hambre, cuando realmente no tenía el concepto de hambre que Sota conocía.

El hambre que Inuyasha había sufrido…

Cuando Kaede se sentó, Inuyasha la miró.

- Su madre murió y no tiene lugar donde vivir. Me preguntaba…

- Puede venirme bien una ayuda aquí en la oficina. Mi chico habitual de los recados se fue hace tres días, corriendo con una de las bandas locales, y no tengo tiempo para buscar a otro. Hay una habitación para él escaleras arriba.

Sota levantó la vista de la comida, con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Quedarme aquí? - Preguntó asombrado - ¿Con toda esta comida?

La brillante sonrisa de Kaede calentó el corazón de Kagome.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a trabajar por ella?

Él entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

- ¿Vas a engañarme?

Kaede miró a Inuyasha.

- Simplemente eres igual a alguien más que conozco sonrió amablemente a Sota . No, hijo. Nunca he engañado a nadie en mi vida. Mientras trabajes un poco y no robes, eres bienvenido aquí. Y me aseguraré que tengas tanta comida como puedas abarcar.

Sota sonrió de alegría.

Kaede limpió los restos de la comida.

- Inuyasha, ¿te importaría mostrarle la habitación de invitados de arriba, y hacerle limpiarla un poco?

- Claro - ayudó a Sota a llevar el resto de la fruta fuera de la habitación.

Una vez que se hubieron ido, Kaede volvió su atención a Kagome con una mirada examinadora, que le dijo que no sería capaz de esconder nada a la anciana.

- ¿Eres la mujer de Inuyasha?

Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

- No. Solo somos amigos.

Kaede estrechó la mirada.

- Nunca le he visto tan relajado con nadie más. En realidad te ha permitido quedarte a su espalda, y rara vez considera a nadie amigo suyo. Es un término que nunca ha dado por sentado, y es algo que no ofrece a la ligera - limpió con un trapo húmedo la superficie de la mesa, eliminando las migajas que Sota había dejado en su afán de saciar el hambre . - ¿Cómo te llamas, hija?

- Kagome.

Su sonrisa se amplió.

- Un nombre tan hermoso como la que lo lleva.

- Gracias.

Kaede dobló el paño y lo puso en la mesa ante ellas.

- Kagome, al ver la amabilidad de la anciana, se le arremolinaron miles de preguntas en la mente sobre Inuyasha.

- ¿Cómo conociste a Inuyasha?

Kaede se mordió el labio inferior, después se puso de pie y cerró la puerta de las escaleras donde Inuyasha había llevado a Sota. Volvió a la silla, indicándole a Kagome que se inclinara más cerca de ella.

- Puede oír a grandes distancias, ¿sabes?

- Sí, lo sé.

Kaede se inclinó para poder hablar, susurrando lo más bajo posible.

- Era la psicóloga contratada por el Comandante Inferno después de la adopción de Inuyasha para… - hizo una pausa como si buscara las palabras adecuadas - Inuyasha tuvo un montón de problemas para adaptarse.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

Las lágrimas le empañaron los ojos mientras tragaba audiblemente.

- He sido terapeuta infantil y psicóloga durante casi sesenta años, y he visto algunos de los peores casos que puedas imaginar. Cosas que podrían hacerte enfermar sólo por escucharlas. Sin embargo, ninguno me persigue igual que lo hizo su caso. Las cosas que le habían hecho… - parpadeó para despejar las lagrimas - Es un buen hombre. No sé cómo alguien como él surgió de los horrores de su pasado, pero lo hizo miró hacia las escaleras . Si eres su amiga, no tienes ni idea de lo afortunada que eres. Inuyasha tiene problemas relacionándose con la gente.

- No lo entiendo.

- Debido a la forma en que fue abandonado y tratado, no confía del todo en la gente. Ni siquiera se abre demasiado a mí. Tiene miedo de dejar que alguien sepa el miedo al rechazo, por lo que le hicieron sus padres. Debido a ese miedo interno, rechaza a los demás antes de que tengan la oportunidad de hacerle daño.

Kagome se acercó más.

- Me he dado cuenta que nunca habla de su infancia.

- No le culpo - Kaede jugueteó con el paño sobre la mesa, como si necesitara la distracción para hablar .- Fue abandonado en un orfanato humano, donde solo le daban basura para alimentarse. Los que trabajaban allí temían darle carne. Pensaban que el sabor podría conducir a su sangre Daiyokai a un frenesí alimenticio, y por lo tanto… - Kaede hizo una mueca como si el horror fuera demasiado difícil para soportarlo incluso ahora - Bebía de los inodoros. Y después cuando le llevaron al hogar del comandante… no fue una mejora para él. Algunas veces pienso que era incluso peor, porque el comandante y sus hijos intentaban matar su última parte humana suspiró profundamente . Incluso el comandante le puso un collar de entrenamiento. ¿Sabes lo que son?

- Los he visto, pero realmente no sé cómo funcionan.

- Pueden bloquear el sistema nervioso entero para que una persona no se pueda mover, o incluso defenderse. Puedes sentir, pero no te puedes mover. También tenían un dispositivo de choque. Es el peor tipo de tortura. Pero el comandante lo exigió, y así… Kaede se pasó una mano temblorosa por la cara El comandante nunca escuchaba. Todavía puedo recordar las discusiones con él cuando envió a Inuyasha a la escuela. Sabía que era demasiado pronto y… sacudió la cabeza Ese pobre chico solía dormirse en el suelo, bajo su propia cama en la casa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por protección. Los hijos del comandante solían acercarse a él en medio de la noche para golpearle. Así que aprendió a quedarse en pie durante días, y todavía lo hace. Solo duerme cuando le es absolutamente necesario.

Kagome finalmente comprendió. Recordaba lo que le había dicho cuando se conocieron.

- Porque cuando duerme, es vulnerable.

Kaede asintió.

- Seré honesta, le dije al comandante que por su propio bien le sacrificara. Dado los horrores en su infancia, no pensé que tuviera alguna esperanza, en absoluto. Pero eso era lo que el comandante quería. Una máquina de matar incapaz de sentimientos humanos.

Kagome estaba horrorizada de que la mujer ante ella realmente hubiera pedido que Inuyasha fuera asesinado.

- ¿Por qué querías que le sacrificaran?

- No tienes ni idea de cómo era en aquel entonces. Era tan feroz como un niño. Atacaba sin parar, hasta que alguien le dominaba. Y entonces un día mientras le observaba en un parque mientras hacia su tarea, un niño pequeño se acercó y le golpeó sin razón. Estaba aterrorizada, e intenté llegar hasta ellos. Estaba segura que mataría al niño antes de que pudiera alcanzarles. Pero en cambio, Inuyasha levantó la mirada y la fijó en el niño, y no hizo nada. Tan pronto como les alcancé el niño corrió, y cuando le pregunté a Inuyasha porqué no le había atacado, me miró sin comprender, contestándome que el niño no era lo suficiente mayor para pensar mejor. Después regresó a su lectura como si no hubiera pasado nada. Fue entonces cuando supe, de alguna manera, que contra todo pronóstico y contra todo lo que mis libros me habían dicho acerca de la psicología, él comprendía el bien y el mal. Entonces me di cuenta que cuando atacaba era para protegerse. No eran ataques por ira o malicia.

- Ataca por necesidad.

- Exactamente.

- Y comprendía quién sería una amenaza más tarde, y quién no. - Como había dicho Miroku. Eso era por lo que Onigumo y los matones del callejón se habían salvado.

Pero Kagome todavía trataba de conciliar lo que había visto en el video con el hombre que conocía.

- ¿Y la esposa del comandante? ¿Ella…?

- Siempre sentí lastima por ella. Puedo asegurar que quería ayuda en lo que se refería a Inuyasha, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, sus hijos y su marido se burlaban de ella. Al final no estaba mucho mejor que Inuyasha, así que intentó mantenerse al margen de todo tanto como podía. Pero no era lo que más le hacía daño…

Continuara…

se que quedo un poco cortada... pero la verdadera autora lo quiso así, por eso y porque yo misma estoy un poco ansiosa, he decido que si recibo 10 reviews no tendrán que esperar hasta mañana para la continuación, la pondré en cuanto el décimo reviews aparezca

si lo se, es sospechosamente parecido a una extorsion pero no tengo la cantidad suficiente de conciencia para sentirme mal jajaja

nos leemos mañana o dependiendo de ustedes hoy!


	21. de compras con un asesino

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

CAPÍTULO 19

_**K**_agome abrió la boca para preguntarle más a Kaede, pero Inuyasha regresó.

Se quedó de pie al lado de la silla de Kaede.

─Sota está tomando una siesta.

─Bien ─dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa─. Voy a dejarle dormir hasta la cena.

Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

─Trasferiré fondos a tu cuenta para él.

Kaede refunfuñó ante sus palabras.

─No harás tal cosa. El cielo sabe que ya me das más que suficiente. Incluso si es para los niños, eres demasiado generoso.

Durante un momento, Kagome pensó que él se había sonrojado.

─Gracias por quedarte con Sota. Si te da algún problema, llámame y hablaré con él.

─Tengo la sensación de que no será un problema.

Inuyasha le tendió la mano a Kagome. Ella no dudó en tomarla.

Un ceño cubrió la cara de Kaede.

─¿No se irán ahora verdad?

Él asintió antes de volver a ponerse sus gafas oscuras.

─Si necesitas algo, llámanos a Miroku o a mí y nos encargaremos de ello.

Kaede suspiró de un modo que hizo a Kagome pensar que las palabras de Inuyasha la avergonzaban. Ella miró a Inuyasha y su cálida sonrisa amistosa regresó.

─Cuida de ti mismo y de esta bella dama. Los dos hacen una hermosa pareja.

Kagome sonrió a la gentil mujer.

─Gracias.

Por la cara de Inuyasha, Kagome podía decir que el cumplido le hacía sentir incómodo.

─Les echaré a los dos un vistazo en un par de semanas.

Kaede asintió con la cabeza y les mostró la puerta.

Inuyasha abrió el camino de vuelta a la calle. Kagome supo por su rígida columna vertebral que algo le molestaba.

─¿Qué pasa?

Tenía un tic en la mandíbula.

─Me gustaría que Kaede no te hubiera hablado de lo que ella hizo por mí.

¿Había algo que alguna vez consiguiera esquivar la audición de este hombre?

─Me gustaría que me lo dijeras tú mismo.

Inuyasha vaciló y la miró. Kagome deseó que no tuviera sus gafas oscuras para poder leer sus emociones.

Después de un momento, el cambió.

─¿Por qué quieres saber sobre mi infancia? Prefiero no pensar en esos días. Pasaron y están olvidados.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza en negación.

─No están olvidados, Inuyasha. Horrores como ese sólo no desaparecen. Tómalo de alguien que lo sabe. No importa lo duro que luchemos, no importa cuánto nos esforcemos, se ciernen sobre nosotros y nos arrastran de nuevo con una claridad tan vibrante como lo fue cuando pasó la primera vez. Me gusta fingir que mi pasado no está allí, también, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que todavía no pueda estar sola en la oscuridad.

Inuyasha se detuvo cuando sus palabras le tocaron. El hecho que ella comprendiera… Le hizo sentir más cercano a ella. Pero eso no cambió el dolor con el que cargaba.

─Nunca te dejaría en la oscuridad.

─Siento lo mismo hacia ti.

La sonrisa de ella le debilitó las rodillas y le hizo sentir la agitación de algo que no quería siquiera contemplar. No dispuesto a pensar en eso, la llevó al gran centro comercial al final de la calle.

Kagome se quedó asombrada de la vertiginosa variedad de colores y mercancías que se mezclaban con compradores de todas las culturas. La tienda en la que entraron tenía inmensos mostradores de cristal llenos de accesorios y guarniciones, todo lo que una persona pudiera imaginar. Estilos de ropa colgaban sobre maniquíes abstractos, mostrado como podían verse en varias formas de vida.

Mientras paseaba, ella se dio cuenta que las ropas de aquí tenían precios obscenamente caros. Incluso su extravagante padre se desmayaría con estos. Dio un paso atrás de una estantería.

─¿Hay otro lugar para comprar ropa?

─¿No te gustan estas?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos cuando se inclinó hacia él para susurrar.

─¿Has visto el precio?

Inuyasha resopló.

─Soy más que capaz de abastecerte con varios guardarropas de aquí.

─Pero…

─Pero nada, _mu Tara_. Empieza a comprar.

Kagome se mordió el labio de agitación, no dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente. Nadie necesitaba ropa que costara tanto.

─Esto realmente no es…

─Kagome ─gruñó él bajo en su garganta─. Compra ropa o ve desnuda. Personalmente, la desnudez funciona para mí.

¿Cómo podía estar a la vez molesta y divertida con él?

─Bien. Cuando estés sin hogar y en la bancarrota, recuerda que intenté detenerte.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Aturdida, ella se quedó de pie, incapaz de moverse cuando vio la única cosa que nunca había pensado que vería de él. Una sonrisa real en toda regla. El hombre era absolutamente magnífico.

─Dios mío, tienes hoyuelos.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció instantáneamente.

─Lo sé.

─¡No, no, no, no, no! ─dijo ella, alcanzándole para tocarle las mejillas─. No te atrevas a ocultarlos. Son hermosos.

Él eludió su contacto.

─Parecen estúpidos.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

─Son tan sexys como para publicarlos. Confía en mí. Con hoyuelos como esos definitivamente te echaré un polvo.

Eso casi logró hacerle sonreír de nuevo… Al menos hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

─¡Kagome Higurashi!

Kagome se volvió para enfrentar a una emocionada vendedora. La joven mujer la miraba con unos enormes ojos marrones animados.

─¡Oh Dios mío, te adoro! ─barboteó─. Vi _Silent Prayer_ el año pasado y pensé que era lo mejor jamás producido. Eres la mejor.

Kagome sonrió, entibiada por el cumplido.

─Gracias.

─Mi nombre es Eri y lo que necesites, sólo házmelo saber. Oh, Dios mío. ¡No puedo esperar para decírselo a mi madre, nunca se lo creerá!

Y Inuyasha tenía razón. A diferencia de Gouran, Eri no le juzgó o reaccionó ante él. No era de extrañar que estuviera dispuesto a pagar tanto. Aquí, él era normal.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha para ver cómo se tomaba la continua adoración de la dependienta. Las miraba silenciosamente, con la paciencia en sus rasgos y en una postura discreta. Oh, gracias a Dios que no se irritaba como la otra gente, incluido su padre. Parecía completamente contento de quedarse en un segundo plano y dejarla pasar un tiempo con su admiradora.

Eso significaba mucho para ella.

Le permitió a la dependienta que la tomara del brazo y le mostrara una variedad de piezas. Pese a toda la generosidad de su padre, Kagome se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto tales extravagantes materiales. Cada pieza era ligera y etérea, con la más delicada y sedosa textura.

Eri le explicó que muchos de los tejidos eran de mundos no humanos, traídos a la tienda sólo por un exorbitante precio. Ella miró por encima de su hombro, insegura de cuánto estaba dispuesto a gastar Inuyasha en sus ropas.

─Me gusta ese ─dijo él, indicando el vestido que sostenía Eri.

Kagome se encogió. Era absolutamente impresionante, pero…

─No lo sé… es el Producto Interior Bruto de un planeta pequeño.

Él dejó escapar un bajo suspiro exasperado.

─No te preocupes por el precio, princesa, sólo compra lo que necesites.

Eri le sonrió.

─Ooo, me gustas. Si no estás contando monedas, tengo incluso una línea mejor atrás.

Ante su gesto, Eri les trasladó a la sección exclusiva.

A pesar de su reticencia, Inuyasha y Eri la equiparon con suficiente ropa como para durar un excelente mes. Cuando Eri les dejó para preparar el pedido, Kagome le miró con una ceja arqueada.

─¿Cuánto planeas quedarte conmigo?

Una vez más, no hubo emoción alguna en él.

─Hasta que estés a salvo.

Ella miró la pila de muestras que habían descartado y la pila más grande que habían aprobado para comprar.

─Eso es un montón de ropa… No puedo creer que gastes tanto en mí.

Él se encogió de hombros.

─Eres terrible, Inuyasha.

Deseó poder ver sus ojos. En cambio, su reflejo irritado la miró desde sus cristales oscuros.

─Quiero que los tengas. Te mereces cosas bonitas y te aparté de tus propias ropas.

─No, lo hizo Hakudohi.

Ella dejó vagar su mirada por su alto y sexy cuerpo. Él se dejó caer contra la columna de espejo con las botas cruzadas en los tobillos y los brazos sobre su pecho. Aparentemente relajado, estaba atento a todo lo que les rodeaba.

Y ella estaba muy en sintonía con él. Se dirigió hacia sus brazos, obligándolo a enderezarse.

Él se tensó, hasta que ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y le besó ligeramente en la mejilla.

─Gracias, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha había perdido completamente las palabras cuando sus hormonas se encendieron. Realmente no sabía qué hacer con la bondad de ella.

Eri regresó con su libro electrónico e Inuyasha firmó rápidamente con su nombre e indicó dónde tenían que ser entregados los paquetes a su nave.

─¿Necesitas algo más? ─preguntó a Kagome, devolviéndole el libro a Eri.

─De ningún modo.

Con un gesto hacia Eri, tomó la mano de Kagome y la sacó de la tienda.

─Tenemos que conseguir una pieza para Miroku.

─¿Puedes comprarle una nueva actitud mientras que estamos en eso?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

─¿Por qué?

─Es solo que ha estado un poco irritable últimamente. ¿No lo has notado?

─No realmente. Normalmente es mordaz cuando bebe.

Kagome estaba desconcertada por su respuesta dado que aún no había visto una vez en la que Miroku no estuviera bebiendo alcohol.

─Entonces, ¿por qué son amigos?

Él se detuvo para mirarla.

─Me salvó la vida.

Kagome estaba sorprendida de que él admitiera eso. ¿Había sufrido una lesión en la cabeza en la pelea de antes?

─¿De verdad?

Él se apartó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

─Sí. Yo estaba en una misión… Una de las primeras, y no resultó tal como lo había planeado.

─¿Fuiste herido?

─Sangraba como un cerdo. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de desangrarme. Tenía tanto dolor, que no recuerdo mucho en realidad. De alguna manera terminé sentado en un callejón, esperando morir.

─Y Miroku te ayudó.

Él se pasó la mano por la mandíbula.

─En realidad, intentó atacarme. Comencé a matarle hasta que me di cuenta que sólo era un niño hambriento. Así que le di mi cartera. Pensaba que me estaba muriendo así que no la necesitaba, de todos modos.

Ella no se atrevía a decirle que había visto esa historia en sus archivos, y que su caridad aún la asombraba. Pero esa era la parte de él que más le tocaba.

─¿No te abandonó?

─No. Me llevó de vuelta a su… lo llamaría lugar, pero era repugnante. Había instalado un hogar en una fábrica abandonada que apenas era apta para que la habitaran roedores. Pero era suya y era segura. Me llevó un par de días recuperarme lo suficiente para volver a La Liga, y él compartió su escasa comida conmigo mientras sanaba.

─¿No vinieron ellos a buscarte?

─No. No funciona de esa manera. Dado que ejecutar a un objetivo requiere tiempo, te dan un plazo para llevar a cabo la misión. Así que, a menos que te saltes los controles o estés ausente sin permiso, se mantienen a distancia.

Ella siempre se preguntaba cómo lo hacían.

─Todavía no entiendo cómo te convertiste en su amigo.

─Me salvó la vida. Le pagué para darle una, también.

─¿Cómo es eso?

Esta vez, ella sintió el dolor que él guardaba en su interior.

─Le di lo que quería. Le pagué para que fuera a la escuela. Le puse en un apartamento y… le jodí a cuerpo de rey al final. A veces pienso que habría sido mejor que le hubiera dejado en la cuneta. Habría ganado finalmente suficiente dinero por su cuenta. Todo lo que hice fue mostrarle una vida que nunca podría tener.

─¿Qué quieres decir?

Vio el tormento en su rostro y se dolió por él.

─Con mi ayuda, salió de la cuneta. Tuvo una gran carrera que adoraba, una esposa que amaba y un niño que idolatraba. Todo era perfecto. Entonces ese maldito reportero vino y comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre su pasado y su padre. Su esposa se enteró de quién era su padre y de que Miroku había estado en prisión. Sin pensárselo dos veces y olvidando todo lo que él había hecho por ella y le había dado, le echó y le arruinó. En menos de veinticuatro horas, lo perdió todo.

A Kagome se le tensó la garganta ante el horror de lo que describía. No era de extrañar que Miroku estuviera tan amargado.

─Podía haber luchado duro para mantenerlo.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza.

─Créeme, nadie pudo haber luchado más duro por su vida como hizo Miroku. Al final, no fue suficiente. Al tratar de salvarlo, le destrocé aún más.

Ella se estiró para tocarle el brazo y, por una vez, él se lo permitió.

─No fue culpa tuya.

─Eso mismo me digo. Pero yo era el único que le vendió un sueño. Le dije que yo podía enterrar su pasado y que nadie le encontraría. Gah, si sólo pudiera volver atrás.

─¿Y hacer qué?

─Detenerle de cometer el peor error de su vida.

Kagome lo pensó durante un minuto, pero conociendo a Miroku, dudaba si hubiera algo que Inuyasha pudiera haber hecho para cambiar las cosas. Como su padre decía a menudo, había algunas lecciones que sólo la experiencia personal podía enseñar.

─No creo que te hubiera escuchado.

Inuyasha se detuvo y la miró. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de cuánta razón tenía. Miroku no hubiera escuchado razones, no importaba lo fuerte que quisiera o pudiera haberlo intentado.

Al igual que él no había querido escuchar a Miroku en lo que a ella concernía. Finalmente, comprendió por qué Miroku había estado tan dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo.

Incluyendo su vida.

A veces esas oportunidades valían la pena. ¿Pero sería Kagome como la esposa de Miroku y lo echaría a los perros algún día?

─Sabes que nunca le he hablado a nadie nada de esto.

Ella sonrió.

─No voy a decir ni una palabra sobre esto. Nunca.

Él no sabía por qué, pero la creía.

Después, ella se acercó y le tomó la mano. La respuesta automática de él era soltarla y apartarla. Pero se forzó a sí mismo a no hacerlo. Honestamente, le gustaba la manera en la que ella le reclamaba en público, como si no se avergonzara de ser vista con él.

Nadie le había tratado así antes. De repente, ella se detuvo en medio de la acera y tiró de él en la dirección opuesta. Riendo, le metió en una pequeña tienda.

─¿Has tomado alguna vez Sprinkles?

Él estaba completamente desconcertado. La tienda parecía algún tipo de restaurante que vendía chucherías.

─No.

─Oh, tienes que probar estos ─dijo ella con una emoción sin aliento que le hacía brillar los ojos como ámbar─. Cuando era una niña pequeña, mi madre solía llevarme a por ellos cada sábado después de las prácticas de baile ─cerró los ojos como si saboreara el recuerdo─. Son como morder el cielo.

Quería sonreír por la manera en la que ella bailó hacia el mostrador, con entusiasmo infantil, y ordenó dos sabores de algo que no parecía particularmente comestible. Él arrugó la nariz ante la "comida" que parecía más como apetecibles bolas de excremento.

─¿Qué es esto?

─Crema liofilizada (es comida esponjosa) ─se la acercó y le manchó bromeando en la nariz─. Deja de poner caras, te encantará.

Inuyasha no podía haber estado más sorprendido si ella le hubiera abofeteado. De hecho, _eso_ era lo que había esperado. Ese lado juguetón de ella, que descartaba el hecho de que podía romperla en dos con las manos desnudas, era inesperado y…

Divertido.

El dependiente le dio los recipientes mientras él los pagaba.

Ella se mordió el labio antes de hundir la cuchara y tomar un mordisco. La mirada de éxtasis en su rostro le hizo ponerse instantáneamente duro mientras ella saboreaba la comida.

─Oh, esto es lo mejor ─con los ojos brillantes, hundió la cuchara y después le ofreció a él un bocado.

Antes de poder detenerse, abrió los labios y la dejó alimentarle. Miroku echaría mierda por los lados si alguna vez veía esto. Por lo que le importaba, el resto del equipo podía caerse muerto.

Pero mientras el sabor conectaba con su paladar, se ahogó con él. Asqueado, tragó rápidamente para tratar de matar el sabor.

─¿Qué es _esto_?

─Se supone que es bueno.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza, intentando hacerlo desaparecer de su boca.

─No estoy acostumbrado a cosas tan dulces.

A ella se le cayó la cara.

─Lo siento. Pensé que te gustaría.

Él le limpió un pequeño rastro de crema derretida de la barbilla.

─Me gusta que te guste. Pero, definitivamente, no es para mí.

A Kagome nada le había afectado más en su vida. No era sólo lo que dijo, era la mirada en su cara. La suavidad de su caricia. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, se alzó de puntillas y le besó.

Inuyasha se congeló cuando su lengua le rozó… en público. Ese rápido y simple beso le quemó cada parte de su cuerpo. Ella le trataba como si fuera normal y fueran…

Amantes.

Tomándolo de la mano, ella le llevó de vuelta a la calle.

─¿Quieres este? ─preguntó él, ofreciéndole el recipiente.

Ella hizo un mohín en broma mientras lamía la parte de atrás de su cuchara de una manera que hizo que su polla se contrajera.

─¿Estás seguro de que no lo quieres?

─Sí.

Chasqueó la lengua antes de añadirlo al suyo y después tirar el recipiente.

─No tienes ni idea de lo que te estás perdiendo.

Ahora mismo se estaba perdiendo estar en la cama con ella. Por encima de todo, se estaba muriendo por ser una cuchara para que ella la chupara.

Tratando de sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza, la llevó a la tienda de piezas para conseguir los repuestos de Miroku.

Pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en lo hermosa que estaba ella lamiendo esa cuchara.

_Desearía que estuviera lamiendo_ mi _cuchara_…

_¡Basta!_

No era de extrañar que La Liga prohibiera las relaciones. No había nada que distrajera más.

Tan pronto como tuvo la pieza, se la puso bajo el brazo y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Él podía estar todo el día sin comer, pero ahora que lo pensaba, Kagome había estado un poco demasiado ansiosa por comer su chuchería.

─¿Tienes hambre?

─Estoy famélica.

─Bueno, hay alguno de cualquier tipo cerca. ¿Para qué estas de humor?

Kagome sonrió. Lamiéndose los labios, dio una mirada melancólica por todo su alto y glorioso cuerpo.

─Daiyokai.

─¿De verdad? La mayoría de los humanos la encuentra picante.

Ella comenzó a corregirle, pero terminó reprimiendo la risa cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres coquetearan con él. No es que le importara. Estaba realmente contenta de que no fuera como los mujeriegos a los que estaba acostumbrada. Lo encontraba encantador y dulce.

Sí, claro. Dos palabras que definitivamente volaban en la cara de su letal fachada.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras él le abría la puerta de un restaurante Daiyokai y le permitía entrar primero. Ella frunció el ceño mientras esperaban para sentarse y se dio cuenta de algo sobre él.

─Es muy extraño que aquí, en uno de los lugares más peligrosos y más llenos de delincuencia, estás más relajado de lo que nunca pensé que te vería. ¿Cómo es eso?

Él se inclinó para susurrarle.

─No es cierto. Lo más relajado que he estado jamás fue la noche pasada después de hacer el amor contigo.

Ella se sonrojó profusamente.

─Fuera del dormitorio…

Él se encogió de hombros.

─La gente aquí es más honesta. Sabes que están buscando un tiro a tu espalda y saben que lo sabes, así que tienden a vivir y dejar vivir. Mientras no seas fácil, estás a salvo.

─Fácil… Miroku usó ese término.

─Individuo. Ingenuo. Aficionado. Persona. Una víctima andante.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna.

─¿Y ustedes serian…?

─En una palabra… depredadores.

Eso definitivamente le pegaba.

Él no le habló a la camarera Daiyokai que posaba una mirada especulativa sobre ellos. Simplemente levantó la mano para indicar dos de ellos.

La camarera les llevó a una mesa en la parte de atrás. Kagome se sentó primero y se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha tomaba asiento con la espalda contra la pared para poder mirar a todos en la cafetería.

Algunos hábitos no mueren fácilmente.

Ella frunció el ceño ante el menú que estaba escrito en un alfabeto que nunca había visto antes. No estaba segura si lo sostenía del derecho.

─¿No tienen menús en universal?

─No. Los Daiyokais son gilipollas. Si no puedes leerlo, no quieren que lo comas ─se inclinó para explicarle las opciones del menú.

Kagome estaba vacilante.

─No hay carne humana aquí, ¿verdad?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

─Aunque todavía existen algunos que toman parte de carne humana, confinan ese manjar a su planeta origen. El resto del universo tiende a considerarlo asesinato. Todo lo que hay en tu menú es carne de res o vegetales.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

─Entonces ¿qué me recomiendas?

─Es probable que te guste el _Fitau Cour Bariyone_.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda por la manera en que esas palabras rodaron por su lengua. Tenía una voz increíblemente sexy, especialmente cuando hablaba en su lengua nativa.

─¿Y eso sería?

─Carne de vacuno ligeramente sazonada con una cremosa salsa de hierbas amarillas y verduras cocidas. No es tan picante como lo demás.

Se había olvidado que él era un gourmet.

─Eso suena bien. Voy a intentarlo.

Tan pronto como la camarera vio los largos caninos de él, le habló en Daiyokai. La respuesta de Inuyasha estaba teñida de condescendencia, algo que Kagome nunca le había oído antes, y le hacía preguntarse qué le había dicho la camarera para causar eso.

Cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo, ella se sentó hacia delante.

─¿Qué fue todo eso?

─Ella quería saber por qué decoloro mi pelo y estoy con una humana.

─¿Y tú dijiste?

─Que un sirviente no debe cuestionarme.

─Eso fue duro ─le reprendió.

Él no reaccionó en absoluto.

─Soy un guerrero entrenado, Kagome. En el mundo Yokai, la única cosa que me supera es la aristocracia. Si respondiera a sus preguntas, hubiera cedido en mi status y me habría convertido en inferior a ella. Nos habría atacado a ambos. El orden de castas es sagrado en su mundo. Si me considerara un verdadero Daiyokai, ella habría sido golpeada incluso por cuestionarme. Tan malo como piensas que es Seshomaru fuera de su mundo, deberías estar cerca de él cuando está con su gente. Es realmente un bastardo desagradable entonces.

Ella había olvidado lo combativos y brutales que eran los Daiyokais.

─Estoy segura de que estás contento de no haber crecido allí, ¿eh?

Tan pronto como la pregunta salió de su boca, se dio cuenta de lo estúpida e inconsciente que era.

─Lo siento mucho, Inuyasha. No estaba pensando.

─Está bien. No me iría nada mejor en ese lugar de lo que me fue en el orfanato. No veo ninguna diferencia real entre la humanidad y ellos. Ambas razas se aprovechan de los débiles e indefensos.

Kagome odiaba el hecho de que tenía razón. Al final, sólo era una anomalía dentaria lo que realmente diferenciaba los unos de los otros.

─¿Recuerdas a tu madre del todo?

El hizo el más sutil asentimiento con la cabeza.

Ella abrió la boca para preguntar más, pero un escalofrío le bajó por la espina dorsal.

─Kagome Higurashi… eres la última persona que esperaba ver aquí.

Inuyasha se quedó completamente inmóvil mientras escuchaba una voz que le llevó a un nivel de cabreo que ni siquiera Miroku bebido podía igualar.

Goshinki inu Taisho. El príncipe Daiyokai coronado.

Inuyasha se armó de valor para evitar saltar sobre él y matarle allí mismo. Goshinki había sido lo bastante malo de aguantar antes de que le hubieran enviado al orfanato.

Pero era la crueldad del bastardo en la escuela la que aún le atormentaba. Un matón y un líder, el príncipe no había estado contento con cogerle, sabiendo que no podía devolverle la pelea mientras llevara el collar de entrenamiento. El pequeño bastardo le había acusado de robar su anillo de sello sagrado.

Apretó los dientes ante el recuerdo. Había pasado a través de tres semanas en el infierno, los aspectos más destacados de aquello habían sido dos brutales búsquedas en las cavidades de su cuerpo y después pasó dos días en la cárcel mientras tenía el brazo roto en el proceso.

Mientras tanto, el príncipe había escondido el anillo en su propia bolsa del gimnasio y conspiraba con su cuadrilla de gilipollas para incriminar a Inuyasha por ninguna otra razón salvo que no le gustaba. Si no fuera porque Seshomaru se había adelantado para decir que había encontrado el anillo perdido, Inuyasha probablemente todavía estaría en la cárcel por un robo que no había cometido.

Y ahora, después de casi haberle arruinado la vida entera, el bastardo ni siquiera le reconocía…

Eso no tenía precio.

Kagome se volvió en la silla para ver al príncipe Goshinki tras ella. Sonrió, incluso a pesar que quería maldecir. Goshinki tenía la mala costumbre de aparecer en lugares en los que ella preferiría que no lo hiciera. No sabía por qué, pero nunca le gustó. Sólo emitía un aura desagradable que le daba ganas de encogerse cada vez que se acercaba.

Corpulento y baboso, llevaba un costoso traje oscuro de peltre que estaba salpicado de llamativas joyas. Su largo pelo negro siempre parecía engrasado y hoy no era una excepción. Llevaba un bastón negro con la punta de plata que era más por moda que por necesidad. El bastón también le permitía destellar su anillo de sello de príncipe para que el mundo lo viera cuando posaba con él.

Mientras se unía a ella, se dio cuenta de que sus guardias se retiraban a una distancia prudencial en la cafetería para darles espacio.

_Yupyyyy por eso_.

Sin una palabra de cortesía, Goshinki tomó asiento al lado de Kagome y levantó la mano de ella hacia su suave y gorda mano. Ella ahogó un estremecimiento ante la hinchada rojiza tan poco común, ya que la mayoría de los Daiyokais tenía la piel de un blanco inmaculado. ¿Qué hacía al príncipe pensar que ella tenía algún deseo de ser tocada por él?

Pero él no era nada sino arrogante, y en su mundo, todas las mujeres, independientemente de la especie, anhelaban su corpulenta forma.

Eso era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar enfermar.

─Es un placer volver a verte ─Goshinki esbozó una sonrisa confidente que le dijo cuánta arrogancia poseía la fea cosa.

Ella sonrió con frialdad.

─Es un placer verte de nuevo, Su Alteza.

_Ahora vete y apártate de mi cara_. Apartó su mano de las de ella.

Apartando un mechón de pelo negro carbón de su hombro, él tomó su despido con calma.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha. Parecía tranquilo, y sin embargo, ella tuvo la clara sensación de que le estaba llevando todo su autocontrol no saltar sobre Goshinki y estrangular al príncipe.

¿Por qué?

Enfrentando a Goshinki, le miró a los ojos y tuvo que reprimir un estremecimiento ante sus mutantes ojos marrones rodeados de rojo sangre.

La sonrisa de él se amplió.

─He hablado con mi padre sobre llevarte de regreso a Triosa para una actuación. Está tan cautivado con tu belleza y talento casi tanto como yo. Pero mi gente tiene problemas para conseguir contratarte. Estoy seguro que sólo es una equivocación. Después de todo, piensa en lo bueno que sería para tu carrera ser vista en nuestro escenario.

¿Qué pensaba? ¿Que era una ingenua pidiendo un trabajo? Su oferta era tan insultante como el modo en que babeaba por ella.

Inuyasha se aclaró la garganta.

─El emperador es excesivamente generoso para decir esas cosas.

Goshinki alzó una incrédula ceja y se volvió en su silla para encarar a Inuyasha.

Kagome contuvo el aliento, insegura de qué vendría después. Nadie hablaba a un príncipe a menos que fuera reconocido de antemano. Como Inuyasha había señalado, su sistema de castas estaba grabado en piedra.

─¿Te he hablado?

Inuyasha le respondió en Daiyokai.

La mirada de Goshinki se estrechó y durante un momento, Kagome pensó que podría llamar a sus guardias para arrestar a Inuyasha.

─Eres uno de mis súbditos. ¡Exijo el respeto apropiado!

─_Titana tu_.

Kagome no sabía lo que decía la inexpresiva respuesta de Inuyasha, pero por la cantidad de color bañando las mejillas del príncipe, supo que no era educado. Rezó para que Inuyasha se calmara antes de que los guardias de Goshinki le atacaran.

─_Giakon_ ─se burló Goshinki.

Inuyasha se puso de pie, con su ser entero enroscado para golpear.

─Su Alteza ─interrumpió Kagome antes de que los tensos guardias se lanzaran sobre Inuyasha─. Sería un honor actuar en Triosa. Si puedes contactar con mi gestor, estoy segura que algo se puede arreglar ─le ofreció a Goshinki una falsa sonrisa.

Goshinki miraba intensamente a Inuyasha.

─Muy bien, _mu_ _Tara_. A diferencia de tu _fritalla_, no tengo deseo de seguir avergonzándote ─ Goshinki se puso de pie, con los ojos fijos sobre la cara de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no se movió hasta que Goshinki y sus guardias se hubieron sentado lejos de ellos.

─¿Qué fue todo eso? ─preguntó ella.

─Nada.

Estaba horrorizada por su respuesta.

─¿Nada? ¿Me das una conferencia sobre el orden superior de la etiqueta Daiyokai y después insultas a su propio príncipe coronado? Ambos tenemos suerte de que no te arrestaran.

─No habrían vivido lo suficiente para lamentar ese error.

Kagome se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta del trasfondo amargo de su voz. Había una historia allí. Después recordó la parte en sus archivos…

─¿Fuiste a la escuela con él?

Inuyasha no respondió mientras la camarera les traía su comida.

Kagome no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

─¿Inuyasha? ¿Por qué le atacaste de esa manera? ¿Qué hizo para ofenderte?

─Nacer, y no quiero hablar de ello ─indicó su plato─. Debemos comer y regresar.

─Vas a encerrarme de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Apretó el puño sobre su cubierto.

─A pesar de que Goshinki me llamó tu novia, no soy una mujer, Kagome. Soy un asesino mercenario y realmente no quiero hablar sobre mis sentimientos.

La pared que le rodeaba estaba de vuelta en su lugar. Casi podía llorar de frustración. Habían pasado un día muy agradable.

Ahora estaba arruinado.

Suspirando, comió en silencio mientras meditaba todo lo que había aprendido hoy.

Pero lo que más la perturbaba era lo fácilmente que Inuyasha podía excluirla y retirarse en sí mismo. Como si ella ni siquiera estuviera allí.

Cómo le envidiaba esa habilidad, porque todo lo que ella podía sentir era a él, y le dolía saber que podía ser desestimada tan fácilmente.

Inuyasha buscó en su mente algo que aliviara la torpe tensión entre ellos. Quería que volviera la Kagome juguetona que le había alimentado con su desagradable chuchería.

Pero no sabía cómo. _Apesto en las relaciones humanas_. Siempre lo hacía. Kagura y Shippo decían que era demasiado brutalmente honesto. Miroku le llamaba torpe socialmente.

Era más fácil permanecer en silencio y sólo observar a los demás.

Y sin embargo, quería saber cómo hacerla feliz de nuevo.

_¿Por qué te molestas? Sólo es un cliente_.

No, era mucho más que eso.

Había hecho el amor con él. Por encima de todo, le había tocado de una manera como nadie nunca había hecho antes y le hacía sentir cosas que ni siquiera hubiera nunca soñado que fuera posible.

_Maldito seas, Goshinki, por arruinar esto_.

Un día iba a matar a ese bastardo…

Después de que terminaran de comer, recogieron sus paquetes de ropa en el hangar, e hicieron su camino de vuelta al caza de Inuyasha y después a su casa.

Kagome permaneció en silencio mientras entraba primero en la casa y palmeaba a las nekomata en sus cabezas peludas.

Miroku se mostró aliviado por su tenso silencio mientras ayudaba a descargar el caza. Las únicas palabras que Inuyasha le dijo a ella fueron para decirle dónde guardar sus compras. Aparte de eso, se cambió rápidamente y volvió a la bahía a trabajar en la nave de Miroku.

Con enfadadas sacudidas iracundas, Kagome sacó sus ropas de las bolsas y cajas, y las fue guardando. A cada segundo que pasaba, se iba enfadando más y más por preocuparse de lo que pensaba Inuyasha de todos modos. Estaba actuando como una adolescente enamorada. Si él no quería hablar con ella, bien.

¿Y qué si la mantenía a distancia? Era su prerrogativa.

Y sin embargo no era tan fácil. Quería que le dejara entrar. Quería…

Kagome ni siquiera estaba segura. Sólo sabía que él la había cambiado de alguna manera, y no era justo que después de todo lo que habían compartido, la eliminara tan fácilmente.

_No era nada para él. _

Y eso era lo que más le picaba por encima de todo.

─Entonces ¿qué hicieron ustedes dos hoy? ─Miroku ayudó a Inuyasha a abrir el panel de su estabilizador.

Inuyasha cogió una llave de tubo.

─Agarrar algo de ropa para ella y tu repuesto ─incapaz de explicar con detalles más allá de eso, cambió de tema─. ¿Encontraste la dirección de Kikio?

Miroku asintió con la cabeza, su mirada examinaba a Inuyasha de una manera que siempre le hacía querer tirarle algo al hombre.

─También encontré algunos datos interesantes sobre tú y Kikio.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos. Definitivamente quería tirarle algo a Miroku.

─No se supone que entrarías en su expediente personal, o en el mío para el caso.

Miroku se encogió de hombros y desenvolvió la pieza nueva.

─Me conoces. No pude resistirme.

Inuyasha contuvo la respiración, esperando que Miroku reuniera suficiente valor para hacerle la siguiente pregunta.

Efectivamente, encontró su valor.

─Entonces, ¿cómo terminó ella casada con Hakudoshi y no contigo?

─Sabes la respuesta. Yo ya estaba comprometido con La Liga ─ Inuyasha aflojó los tornillos de la placa, con la mente dando vueltas en los recuerdos en los que no le gustaba pensar.

─Sí, pero por lo que he leído…

─¡Basta! ─rugió Inuyasha─. No quiero pensar en eso más. Fue hace mucho tiempo ─y lo que pasó entre ellos todavía le rasgaba con garras aserradas. Las palabras de despedida de Kikio burlándose de él estarían siempre grabadas en su corazón─. Déjalo.

Kagome acarició las orejas de Kirara mientras emitía un suspiro confuso. Hacía unas pocas semanas, sabía exactamente quién era y qué quería de su vida, retirarse después de una brillante carrera y casarse con un buen aristócrata amante que su padre aprobara y formar una familia.

Ahora, no estaba segura de nada. En lugar de soñar con su dulce y amable hombre, estaba obsesionada por la presencia de alguien más que vivía su vida al límite. Un hombre más letal que cualquier persona que hubiera conocido jamás.

Uno que había salvado a la gente incluso cuando le echaban a la cara su crueldad.

¿Por qué estaba tan atraída por alguien que parecía no preocuparse por ella en absoluto? Sí, había dormido con ella, pero eso no era amor. Los hombres querían sexo, y ella había cometido un error durmiendo con él.

_¿Por qué soy tan estúpida?_

Con un tembloroso suspiro, se apartó de la cama y continuó doblando la ropa. No entendía por qué Inuyasha no hacía nada.

¿Por qué le compraba tanto, y luego se apartaba de ella?

Había sido tan tierno la noche anterior que se había convencido a sí misma de que se preocupaba por ella… que la necesitaba. Después, la mañana había llegado, y de nuevo estaba distante.

Apretando los dientes contra el miserable dolor en su corazón, apretó el botón para abrir la puerta del armario.

Un destello de luz de las ventanas captó su atención y miró por el claro muro cercano al baño cerrado para ver a Inuyasha y a Miroku trabajando en la nave de éste.

Desde el interior del armario, la voz de Miroku sonaba apagada, pero claramente audible mientras hablaban, y por una vez, hablaban en una lengua que podía comprender.

─Estás fuera de tu jodida mente ─gruñó Miroku, lanzando una herramienta a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha la cogió con una mano y se echó hacia atrás del motor también.

─Quédate fuera de esto, Miroku. Kagome es cosa mía.

─No, ella es de todos nosotros. Dios mío, con una palabra, ella podría destruirte. Infiernos, a todos nosotros, para el caso.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca mientras tiraba de una pieza.

─También podrías tú.

Miroku hizo un sonido de disgusto.

─Lo sabes mejor que eso. Sé razonable. Hemos trabajado muy duro por todo lo que tenemos para que lo tires a la basura por algo de _harita_. Si todo lo que quieres es un pedazo de…

Miroku apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la herramienta que pasó muy cerca de su cabeza.

Inuyasha saltó de la nave y agarró a Miroku por el cuello de su camisa.

Kagome contuvo el aliento, asustada de lo que podría hacer.

─No vuelvas nunca a insultarla ─exclamó, apretando las manos alrededor de la camisa de Miroku─. Es mi vida la que arriesgo, no la tuya.

La ira nubló la cara de Miroku y durante un momento, Kagome temió que pudieran comenzar a luchar.

─Maldita sea, no hagas esto. Eres todo lo que tengo. Ella no vale tu vida, ¿no lo entiendes? Viste lo que Koharu me hizo. Lo rápido que se volvió. ¿Realmente crees por un minuto que la princesa –se burló de la palabra- sería un poco mejor al final? Te traicionará antes del fin. Recuerda mis palabras. Deshazte de ella ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Inuyasha le empujó hacia atrás.

─He tenido a mucha gente dictando mi vida por mí. Estoy cansado de hacer lo que se me dice. Pensé que tú, de todas las personas, comprenderías lo que es querer algo y una vez lo tienes, no dejarlo ir.

Miroku sacudió la cabeza, con los labios apretados en una línea apretada.

─Vamos, lo sabes mejor que eso. ¿Desde cuándo las mujeres son fiables? Abandonan a la primera que algo se les pone difícil.

Inuyasha resopló.

─Eso no es cierto.

─¿No lo es? Nunca dejará su carrera para estar contigo y lo sabes. Y no puedes vivir al descubierto. Si lo intentas, sabes cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que un asesino de La Liga te corte la garganta y la suya sólo por una buena medida.

Inuyasha golpeó con una mano en un lado de la nave. El sonido hueco resonó en la bahía.

─He pasado toda mi vida escuchando a la gente decirme por qué no puedo ser amado y cómo no soy más que un pedazo de mierda ─la amargura de su voz atravesó a Kagome─. Siempre me digo a mí mismo que no me importa, que no necesito a nadie más.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y puso su mirada sobre Miroku.

─Era una mentira, sabes. Me importa y quiero a Kagome. Si me cuesta la vida estar con ella, no importa. Ya he vivido más allá del cenit de mi vida, de todos modos. Me levanto cada mañana con más dolor en mis entrañas que el día anterior. Si tengo que morir, mejor morir sabiendo que alguien se preocupaba por mí, sólo una vez. ¿Es realmente pedir demasiado?

─¿Para nosotros? Sí. Lo es. Estamos en el arroyo y el arroyo es todo lo que podemos llegar a ser. No alcances las estrellas. Te quemarán hasta que no quede nada.

─Entonces déjame arder.

Kagome se deslizó por la pared del armario mientras un millar de pensamientos la atravesaban.

Pero por encima de todo estaba lo que más le importaba. Inuyasha se preocupaba por ella.

Incluso a pesar de que su relación no tenía sentido. Incluso a pesar de que era absurdo y poco ortodoxo…

Y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de su propia verdad. Ella le amaba. Ese era el por qué se había acostado con él. Eso era por lo que su mal humor le hacía daño.

Le importaba. Cada parte de ella quería lo único que podía darle. Ningún otro hombre jamás la había hecho sentir tan segura. Tan deseada.

Y, de alguna manera, iba a traspasar sus defensas y demostrarle que no era como la esposa de Miroku. Nunca le traicionaría.

_Tu padre nunca te permitirá estar con alguien como Inuyasha_.

Ni su compañía de baile.

La realidad la aplastó. Y sin embargo, no quería escuchar nada de eso. Tenía que haber alguna manera de hacer que eso funcionara. Y por todo lo que era sagrado, ella iba a encontrarlo incluso si la mataba.

Y bien podría ser sangriento.

continuara


	22. Confiar completamente

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte, no **apto para menores de 18** **años** lea bajo su propio riesgo

CAPÍTULO 20

_**I**_nuyasha salió de la ducha y se secó completamente. Tal vez Miroku tenía razón... tal vez Kagome sería su muerte. Pero entonces, la muerte habría sido algo que había anhelado la mayor parte de su vida, de cualquier manera.

Kaede le había preguntado una vez por qué él no se había matado. Nunca había tenido una respuesta real a esa pregunta. Tal vez era por pura obstinación o simplemente estupidez ciega.

No temía a la muerte, pero tampoco le daba la bienvenida. Así que allí estaba, esperando ambivalentemente a que viniera por él.

Con un suspiro cansado, envolvió la toalla alrededor de sus caderas y abrió la puerta.

Se quedó paralizado.

Kagome yacía sobre su cama en un negligé negro transparente, el pelo peinado alrededor de ella. Su sangre se apresuró ante la vista mientras se ponía instantáneamente duro.

Se endureció, intentando permanecer distante aún sabiendo que era absolutamente inútil.

—Pensé que estabas abajo.

Ella sonrió calurosamente.

—Obviamente no.

Él se estiró para recuperar su ropa de debajo de ella. Su mano sedosa cubrió la de él. La carne de Inuyasha ardió ante el tierno toque. Deseó que su cuerpo estuviera envuelto alrededor del suyo más de lo que alguna vez había deseado cualquier cosa. Su mirada viajó de su mano, subiendo a su flexible brazo, hasta la belleza de su cara. Sus ojos suaves, cafes, centellearon en la luz tenue del cuarto en una invitación abierta para que él la besara.

—Lamento lo que sucedió más temprano hoy —susurró ella—. Creo que ambos necesitamos trabajar en nuestras habilidades de comunicación.

—Lo intenté una vez.

—¿Y?

—Shippo me dijo que nunca podría mantener un trabajo como consejero negociador de suicidas o rehén. Dijo que mi frecuencia de desastres se convertiría en cosa de leyendas.

Ella se rió.

Inuyasha tiró de la ropa bajo ella. Ella levantó las caderas de una manera que lo hizo doler. Intentando no pensar en ello, dejó caer la toalla.

La cara de Kagome se volvió roja brillante antes de desviar los ojos de su cuerpo.

Poniéndose encima su ropa, estudió su perfil. ¿Qué había en ella que lo hacía sentirse tan a gusto? ¿Qué apaciguaba el dolor dentro de él? Todo lo que quería era arrastrase en sus brazos y quedarse allí por la eternidad.

Había tanto que quería decirle y tanto que temía contarle. Aspiró profundamente. De una u otra manera, había cosas que ella tenía que saber. Le debía tanto a ella.

Kagome volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia Inuyasha cuando la cama se hundió bajo su peso. Él estaba completamente vestido, hasta sus guantes, y clavando los ojos en ella con una mirada extraña que no podía comprender. Ella se enderezó, preguntándose si le diría lo que estaba en su mente.

Él estiró la mano y jugó con varios de los rizos cayendo sobre su hombro.

—Tienes el pelo más hermoso.

—Sabes que puedes quitarte los guantes para tocarme. No protestaré.

Para asombro de ella, lo hizo.

Ella sonrió otra vez, tomando su mano en la de ella. Cuando abrió su boca para hablar, colocó un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla.

—Tengo algunas cosas que decirte y necesito que escuches.

Ella tragó, curiosa por su tono grave.

La contempló por el tiempo más largo como si quisiera aprender de memoria su cara.

—No soy lo que piensas. No —dijo, ahuecando su mejilla mientras ella comenzaba a protestar—. Escucha. He hecho un montón de cosas en mi vida que lamento. Pero nunca he violado a una mujer o he lastimado a un niño. —Apartó la vista de ella y su mano se desprendió—. Estoy vacío por dentro, Kagome, y siempre he sido de esa manera.

Kagome deseó desesperadamente traer su tibio contacto de regreso en su piel. Para decirle que no le importaba su pasado, que nunca podría hacer nada para alejarla.

No después de lo que había escuchado más temprano. Lo comprendió ahora y no tenía miedo.

Inuyasha suspiró, su mirada todavía enfocada en la pared.

—Solía decirme que lo que hacía estaba bien, que los asesinatos que realizaba protegían gobiernos y vidas inocentes. Que era correcto, sólo tomar las vidas de las personas que se habían ganado su sentencia de muerte.

Una pulsación fiera de palpitó un ritmo determinado en su mejilla.

—Entonces aprendí la amarga verdad.

Cuando no se explayó, ella corrió su mano abajo de su espalda y le apremió.

—¿Que sucedió?

—Fue una misión como cientos de otras que había hecho. Sólo que esa vez era una familia a la que querían joder. Padre, madre. . . hija.

El horror la llenó.

—¿Por qué?

—Para salvar a la orden de Shikon. La familia había sido deportada después de que Entei entró en funciones. Debido a que tenían lazos de sangre del anterior liderazgo, La Liga temía que los rebeldes se adhieran a ellos y trastocaran la autoridad de Entei.

—¿Y los mataste?

Él se encontró con su mirada fija y ella vio la verdad allí.

—Pensé que podía. Maté al padre y después fui tras la madre y el niño. No comprendía lo pequeño que era el niño. Lo inocente que era. Ella me contempló como si fuera el monstruo que todo el mundo me había llamado y por primera vez, me vi en sus ojos, por lo que yo en realidad era, y lo odié. Y su madre...

Kagome alisó su pelo suelto atrás de su cara.

—¿Qué pasó con ella?

—No me pidió que perdonara su vida. Sólo la de su hija. En ese momento, supe que mi vida había terminado. No podía matarlas. Aunque sabía lo que La Liga me haría si me atrapaban, no podía matar a una mujer que era tan amorosa.

—Y eso es algo bueno, Inuyasha.

Sacudió la cabeza como si no estuviera de acuerdo.

—Esa noche, decidí que mis días de ser un peón autómata habían terminado. Nunca más sería una herramienta para La Liga... —Su mirada de ojos verdes se cerró con la de ella. El calor de esa mirada la abrasó—. Ahí fue cuando me convertí en Némesis.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras sus palabras inesperadas le dieron como un golpe.

—¿Qué?

—Soy Némesis.

La mente de Kagome se nubló. Repetidas veces, había oído noticieros informándole al público de los grotescos asesinatos realizados por Némesis. Esa era una criatura que se enorgullecía de infligir dolor en los demás.

Por un momento, pensó que se pondría enferma.

—Desgarras a las personas en pedazos. Tú... comes pedazos de ellos antes de descartar sus cuerpos. ¿Cómo pudiste...?

Inuyasha apartó la mirada. Sin otra palabra, la dejó sola en la habitación.

Kagome estaba sentada sobre la cama, intentando darle sentido a todo eso. No podía aceptar lo que le había dicho.

_Él era Némesis._

Y aún alguna parte de ella lo había sabido. Era lo que su mente había intentado decirle cuando él la había llevado al departamento de Miroku. La familiaridad de esa acción se había arrojado ante su mente. Sabía que era honesto con ella y eso la horrorizó.

Querido Dios, ¿en qué se había involucrado? No era extraño que Miroku tuviera tanto miedo de ella. Con ese conocimiento, podía entregar a Inuyasha a las autoridades y podía terminar al Sentella entera.

Todas sus vidas estaban ahora en sus manos.

Némesis. La más temida criatura en todo el Universo Sengoku, y se había acostado con él...

Una imagen de Sota pasó relampagueo por su mente. La manera en la que Inuyasha lo había protegido, y luego apaciguó al niño antes de llevarlo a la seguridad. Las imágenes de su pasado volvieron a reproducirse a través de su mente. La crueldad y el abuso…

¿Era de extrañar que hubiera crecido hasta convertirse en un asesino mercenario?

Pero Némesis. De todas las cosas a ser…

_Némesis._

Kagome respiró profundo para desacelerar el palpitar frenético de su corazón mientras se enfocaba en el hecho más importante.

Inuyasha había confiado en ella. Le había dado el secreto más buscado en el universo, y había puesto su vida a sus pies. Podía haber mantenido su secreto.

Pero había confiado en ella. Un hombre que esperaba la traición de todo el mundo. Un hombre al que no le gustaba sentirse vulnerable. Uno que se había retirado tan lejos de los demás que vivía en un planeta remoto a solas...

_Él había confiado en ella._

Se sentó por allí por cerca de una hora mientras analizaba cuidadosamente sus emociones en guerra. El miedo y la incertidumbre. Parte de ella quería hacer lo correcto y delatarle... era lo que lo que su padre la había educado para hacer. Acatar sus leyes siempre. Pero su corazón y alma no se lo permitirían.

Inuyasha no era un asesino brutal... bueno... Eso no era enteramente cierto. Él _podía matar _brutalmente. Pero era mucho más que eso. Tenía buen corazón.

Un corazón verdadero, amable, y si bien debería estar aterrorizada de él, no lo estaba. La había protegido. La había cuidado. Más que nada, había tocado una parte de ella que nadie había tocado antes.

Y esa era la parte de ella que le amaba.

Queriendo tranquilizar su mente, dejó el dormitorio y fue a buscarlo en su casa monstruosamente grande. Se requirieron algunos minutos para abrirse paso entre los nekomatas, quienes suplicaban atención. Apartándolos a un lado, buscó el cuarto de los medios de comunicación, su oficina.

Finalmente lo encontró en el cuarto de ejercicio, con el torso desnudo, golpeando un saco de arena. Su pelo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo mientras el sudor refulgía sobre los músculos tirantes y afilados. Cada golpe que asestaba a la bolsa era uno de furia estudiada, y causaban que las estadísticas fueran escritas en lo que parecía ser Daiyokai para parpadear en un monitor en frente de ella. Podía sentir su cólera y dolor como si fuera el de ella. Y cada golpe enfatizaba no sólo su poder, sino su belleza letal.

—Inuyasha —dijo suavemente.

Él vaciló, mirándola. La bolsa se meció de regreso, golpeándolo de costado.

Gruñendo, empujó la bolsa y maldijo. Kagome reprimió su risa ante la mirada sorprendida en su cara.

Él curvó su labio ante ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Golpeó la bolsa otra vez con su puño—. Podría salpicarte de sangre.

Se tragó el nudo en su garganta mientras él empezaba a darle una sucesión de golpes acelerados, fieros a la bolsa.

Kagome observó sus manos golpear en la lona áspera y fue distraída por el sonido y luces en el monitor.

—¿Qué son esos colores que se mantienen parpadeando?

Él dio un golpe asombroso.

—Cuando se pone rojo, me deja saber que golpeo lo suficientemente duro para hacer pedazos huesos humanos. —Metió un puño de un golpe en la parte superior de él. El monitor se volvió negro—. Eso me dice que si la bolsa fuera humana, le habría roto el cuello y habría astillado el cráneo. —Otra vez, asestó una serie de golpes y el monitor emitió varios colores que él nombró—. Negro, naranja, rojo, y púrpura son golpes mortales. Los colores sólo me dejan saber cuánto dolor sentirán antes de morir.

Lo miró furiosa mientras una imagen demasiado gráfica pasó a través de su cabeza.

—Dices esa mierda intencionalmente para horrorizarme, ¿verdad?

Se volvió y pateó la bolsa con el pie. Otra vez parpadeó rojo... otro golpe mortal.

—Soy lo que soy. Eso nunca cambiará —Su mano voló en la bolsa con un pesado ruido sordo que causó que las cadenas colgándola del techo se sacudiera ruidosamente... parpadeó negro—. Y no espero una maldita cosa de ti. Simplemente saca tú remilgado... —púrpura—… trasero… —naranja—… mimado de mi vista antes de que te muestre exactamente de lo que es _capaz_ Némesis. —El monitor parpadeó negro, rojo y púrpura simultáneamente.

El sentido común de Kagome le decía que se fuera, que él estaba demasiado enfadado para hablar, pero no podía hacerlo.

Antes de que pudiera volver a considerar sus acciones, cruzó la habitación y lo apartó a empujones de la bolsa.

Tropezando dos pasos antes de frenarse, él le dirigió una mirada asombrada. La bolsa se meció en un arco entre ellos.

—¿Estás loca?

—Aparentemente. Porque tendría que estarlo para empujarte después de lo que acabo de ver, pero captó tu atención, ¿verdad? Y ahora vas a hablar conmigo.

Inuyasha la barrió en tono burlón.

—¿O qué? No creas por un minuto que me puedes hacer nada que nadie más no haya hecho ya.

Y eso fue lo que la cortó más profundo mientras miraba las cicatrices arruinando su carne. Los horrores de su pasado siempre estarían allí tan cerca de la superficie, que todo lo que se necesitaría sería una palabra descuidada para recordarle la degradación.

Justo como ella. . .

Kagome bajó la mirada de su cara mientras el dolor la consumía, buscando alguna manera de vencer sus defensas súper desarrolladas. Entonces le vio los nudillos. Estaban chorreando sangre.

—¿Qué hiciste? —gruñó, cruzando la distancia entre ellos para tomar sus hinchados nudillos sangrantes, en sus propias manos.

Él intentó arrancarlos con fuerza, pero ella se mantuvo firme.

—No duele. Estoy acostumbrado a eso.

Ella dejó escapar un sonido de disgusto absoluto.

—¿Por qué no te pones tus guantes? ¡De todas las ocasiones para estar sin ellos! ¿Qué estabas pensando? —Entonces se hizo evidente para ella.

Lo había hecho intencionalmente.

El dolor físico adormecía al interno.

Él cerró los ojos y se apartó.

—Inuyasha, habla conmigo, por favor. Juro que escucharé. Sé que no eres capaz de destrozar a alguien.

En lugar de apaciguarlo como intentaba, sus palabras lo enfurecieron más. Se volvió sobre ella con un gruñido, empujándola hacia atrás contra la pared. Sus ojos ambar claro furiosos con emociones que ella ni siquiera podía comenzar a nombrar.

—¿En realidad piensas que no podría desgarrar a alguien en pedazos? —Dijo entre dientes con rabia—. Se me adiestró para desgarrar a los hombres tan rápido que no tuvieron oportunidad de ver cualquier órgano que arranqué de ellos antes de golpear el suelo, muertos. —Sus brazos, apoyados a cada lado de ella, se tensaron—. ¿Has sujetado alguna vez un corazón palpitante en tu mano? ¿Has sentido la caliente sangre pegajosa entre tus dedos mientras palpitaba?

—No, no lo he hecho —respiró, intentando permanecer tranquila. Él tenía un alma, lo sabía. Le había visto hacer demasiadas cosas que contradecían semejante brutalidad—. Te pregunté una vez antes si disfrutabas matando. ¿Lo haces?

Apartó la vista de ella.

Por un momento, pensó que no contestaría, entonces negó con la cabeza.

—Lo odiaba —susurró, empujándose lejos de ella—. Cada condenado minuto de eso. Pero no fue siempre tan difícil de hacer. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era alcanzar justo bajo de la superficie donde toda mi furia reside… Todas las veces cuando fui ofendido y era víctima de abusos. Y simulaba que eran los que me habían lastimado. Eso era todo lo que se necesitaba para mutilarlos.

Se dio la vuelta y clavó los ojos en ella con todos los horrores de su vida ardiendo en sus ojos.

—No tienes idea lo que vive dentro de mí, Kagome. La necesidad absoluta de aplastar a las personas que están a mí alrededor. Hay momentos en los que es tan dominante que aún no sé cómo lo empujo de regreso.

—Y todavía lo haces.

—No. A veces escapa a pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos.

Kagome lo atrajo en sus brazos.

—Nunca te lastimaría, Inuyasha. Pero tienes que darme tiempo de ajustarme a las cosas que me dices. —Ahuecó su cara—. Te conozco, pero tengo que reconciliar lo que he oído de ti y lo que he visto con mis propios ojos. Eres una persona atemorizante. Eso lo sabes. Pero no significa que no te ame.

Inuyasha se congeló ante lo que le había dicho. La incredulidad lo derribó.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo.

Respingó retrocediendo de ella, incapaz de aceptar eso. No era posible.

—No, no lo haces.

—No me digas lo que siento. Sé exactamente qué está dentro de mi corazón.

Todavía, se rehusó a creerle. Tenía que hacerla comprender con lo que estaba tratando. Aunque podía haber valido algo cuando era un niño, desde hacía mucho tiempo se había condenado a sí mismo por sus propias acciones.

—Soy un asesino, princesa. Puro y simple. Es todo lo que alguna vez seré.

—Puedes serlo, pero también eres el hombre que me abraza mientras duermo. El que tiernamente me cuidó cuando estaba enferma, aún mientras te maldije. No eres simplemente una cosa, Inuyasha. Como le dijiste a Sota, nadie debería juzgarte por lo que has hecho para alimentarte y vestirte. Mírame en los ojos y dime la verdad. ¿Has matado alguna vez meramente por fines de lucro?

—No.

—¿Matarías alguna vez por el dinero?

Ella apartó un mechón de pelo atrás de su cara y ahuecó su mejilla.

—Aunque tu pasado me puede conmocionar a veces, te prometo que no cambiará cómo me siento sobre ti. A menos que además hayas estado matando conejitos bebé…

Él no estaba divertido.

—He matado personas.

—Y te he visto hacerlo. Pero no les consideraría personas. Las personas no disfrutan de lastimar a los demás. Aún cuando mataste a Akago, ¿lo disfrutaste?

—No.

—Entonces eres una mejor persona que la mayoría, y por eso es que te amo.

Alejándose de ella, se apoyó contra la pared, observándola con ojos entornados.

—No me importa si me delatas, pero quiero que me jures que nunca traicionarás a Seshomaru, Miroku, Shippo, o a Kagura.

—Nunca traicionaría a _ninguno_ de vosotros_._

Inuyasha asintió mientras ella cerraba la distancia entre ellos. Él tomó sus manos y las volvió hacia arriba.

—En tus palmas, he colocado mi vida, mis secretos —susurró, su aliento cayendo contra su mejilla, haciendo cosquillear a su piel—. Te doy libertad para dejarme en cualquier momento. No soy fácil de amar. Nadie alguna vez lo ha hecho. Todo lo que pido es que siempre mantengas tu silencio, de no ser por mí, entonces por las familias de los demás que destruirías.

Kagome parpadeó para contener las lágrimas por el sonido de resignación en su voz. Esperaba que ella se volviera contra él justo como la esposa de Miroku. Pero nunca haría eso.

—Nunca podría lastimarte, Inuyasha. Puedes confiar en mí. Lo juro.

Sus labios cubrieron los de ella, quemándola mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Kagome le dio la bienvenida a la sensación de su boca caliente, al hambre de su necesidad. Lo estrechó a ella, necesitando la sensación de su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Corrió sus manos sobre la carne dura, musculosa de sus costillas. Para su asombro, Inuyasha respingó y se rió.

Ella aquietó sus manos y contempló su cara.

—¿Esa era una risa?

Se veía tan perplejo como ella.

—Creo que tengo cosquillas.

Diabólicamente, Kagome corrió sus manos de nuevo sobre sus costillas. Lo suficientemente cierto, tenía cosquillas. Su risa rica, gutural llenó sus oídos y su corazón de felicidad. Continuó haciéndole cosquillas, deleitándose por la manera en la que se retorcía.

—Misericordia —lloró al fin, sus ojos brillantes.

Ella le dio una la última frotación antes de mover hacia atrás.

—Bueno. —Besó su mejilla.

La jaló hacia él, sus ojos serios, y envolvió los brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

—Nunca me dejes —dijo con voz entrecortada que desgarró a través de ella.

—No te dejaré.

En un movimiento hábil, le arrancó el camisón del cuerpo y la bajó hacia el suelo. Kagome le dio la bienvenida a la sensación de su piel contra la de ella aunque él estaba empapado en sudor. Por extraño que pareciera, no hedía. Tenía un tibio olor almizclado que la hacía mojarse instantáneamente.

Acarició los tendones duros de su espalda cubierta de profundas cicatrices, queriendo mantenerlo con ella para siempre.

—Me mentiste, lo sabes.

La miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo?

—Me dijiste que dormías con Némesis cada noche.

Su sonrisa con hermosos hoyuelos se burló de ella.

—No, te dije que lo follaba, lo cual hago. Me follo a mí mismo bastante cada día, o al menos de forma regular.

Frotó su nariz contra la de él.

—Eres terrible.

_No cerca de ti, no lo soy._ Inuyasha clavó los ojos en ella asombrado. ¿Qué había en ella que vencía a la furia dentro de él?... Bueno, no cuando lo cabreaba. Pero ahora mismo, su toque aquietaba toda la furia que vivía dentro de él. Su alma estaba en paz.

¿Cómo hacía eso?

Inclinando la cabeza, tomó posesión de su boca y la saboreó. Su perfume y piel suave le reconfortaron como nada alguna vez lo había hecho.

Por eso estaría dispuesto a morir.

Ella envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Él presionó su mejilla a la de ella mientras saboreaba la sensación de ser sostenido. Sus pechos se presionaron contra su pecho mientras la respiraba adentro. Se retiró para mirar fijamente esos ojos que reflejaban su cara de regreso hacia él. Era la primera vez que podía mirar su reflejo y no desprecio.

Los ojos de la niña le habían mostrado a un monstruo.

Kagome le había mostrado al hombre.

Y quería ser esa persona a quien miraba con tanta adoración. Rodando, la colocó encima de su desnudo estómago. Los cabellos en la unión de sus muslos acariciaron su piel y lo pusieron aún más duro.

Kagome tomó la mano de Inuyasha e hizo una mueca ante la sangre todavía en sus nudillos.

—Deberíamos encargarnos de esto.

Él alcanzó una toalla que estaba en el suelo a corta distancia y limpió la sangre.

—Confía en mí, no lo siento.

Ella tomó su pulgar en la mano y le mordió la yema, saboreando la sal de su piel.

—Eres un masoquista, ¿verdad?

—La mayoría de los asesinos lo son. —Arrastró su mano libre sobre su pecho, jugueteando con su pezón—. Sabes, nunca he hecho el amor con la misma mujer dos veces.

Dejando caer su mano, ella arqueó una ceja ante eso.

—Realmente apestas en lo que se refiere a las costumbres sociales, ¿verdad? Decirme que has estado con un montón de mujeres diferentes no es exactamente lo que se debe hacer... Especialmente ahora mismo. Para que lo sepas, eso realmente mata un momento especial.

Él tomó su mano de nuevo en suya.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir. Sólo he estado con dos mujeres. Ninguna de ellas me tendría otra vez.

—¿Por qué no?

No contestó, pero vio el dolor en sus ojos.

—Eran tontas, Inuyasha. —Ella corrió su lengua sobre su cuello hasta que alcanzó sus labios—. No hay nadie más con quién querría estar alguna vez.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos mientras esas palabras tiraban de su corazón. Alcanzando detrás de ella, se abrió los pantalones y se los sacó.

Kagome quedó impresionada por su habilidad para hacer eso mientras todavía estaba sentada sobre su estómago.

—Eres un fuerte y flexible pequeño mocoso, ¿verdad?

—Tengo mis momentos. —Se enderezó debajo de ella para poder saborear sus pechos.

Recostándose, ella le dio completo acceso mientras acunaba su cabeza en su pecho. Su lengua acarició su pezón, haciendo que se le contrajera el estómago mientras el placer la traspasaba. Sintió su polla presionar contra su estómago mientras él se tomaba su tiempo saboreándola.

Incapaz de resistir, se levantó y aterrizó sobre él. Gimieron al unísono.

Inuyasha rechinó los dientes mientras se hacía para atrás para verla cabalgándolo. Ella levantó las caderas y se hundió, tomándolo todo hasta la empuñadura. Su piel caliente se deslizó contra la de él en una caricia de terciopelo. Mordiéndose los labios, alzó sus caderas, conduciéndose aún más profundamente dentro de ella. Tomó sus manos en las de él y besó sus delicados dedos.

Era tan frágil, y aún una palabra cruel de sus labios podía destrozarlo. ¿Cómo podía tener tanto poder sobre él? Desearía odiarla por eso.

Si tan sólo pudiera.

Kagome se inclinó hacia adelante mientras aligeraba sus empujes. Quería complacerlo tanto…

Su mirada se trabó en la de ella, alcanzó abajo entre sus cuerpos para acariciarla. Ella dejó escapar un jadeo mientras él incrementaba su placer.

Una sonrisa lenta se extendió a través de su cara.

—Te gusta eso.

Ella le arrugó la nariz mientras sus dedos la acariciaban al mismo tiempo que sus empujes.

Inuyasha contuvo el aliento hasta que la vio y la sintió correrse. Casi cayó fuera de él. Atrapándola, la rodó y aligeró sus empujes, intensificando su orgasmo. Ella se aferró a él.

Él enterró su cara contra su cuello y dejó a su perfume enviarlo sobre el borde para poder unirse a ella. Gruñendo, se mantuvo profundamente dentro de ella hasta que estuvo completamente agotado.

Se tumbó encima de ella, cuidando de no poner demasiado peso sobre ella. Sus manos jugaron en su pelo.

—Soy tuyo completamente.

Ella se rió.

—De alguna manera lo dudo.

Y estaba equivocada. Ahora mismo no había nada que él pudiera negarle.

Repentinamente, un fuerte de silbido rasgó el aire. Inuyasha levantó la mirada con un respingo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ella jadeantemente.

Él dejó escapar un gruñido irritado.

—Mi enlace. Diez a uno a que es el asno estúpido de Miroku necesitando algo estúpido.

—Estás colgado con esa palabra, ¿verdad?

Él gruñó mientras se retiraba a regañadientes. Mejor valdría que fuera importante. De otra manera Miroku iba a ser encajado en algún lugar muy incómodo.

Kagome tiró de su bata hacia ella mientras él recogía sus pantalones y salía de la habitación. Tan pronto como estuvo vestida, fue a ver qué estaba pasando.

Inuyasha, vistiendo sólo los pantalones, desconectó el enlace y lo arrojó de nuevo sobre la mesa baja. Se pasó las manos por la cara, una profunda mueca de disgusto delineaba sus rasgos.

—¿Hay algo mal?

—Sí. Estamos a punto de tener compañía.

Continuara…

perdónenme! no he tenido tiempo estos últimos dos días y por eso no he actualizado tan temprano hoy y no he agradecido a todos las fantásticas personas que dejaron sus comentarios antes, lamentablemente el numero solo llego a siete cuando me resigne a no colocar dos en un día (deje de revisar a las 2am) sin embargo la oferta seguira en pie de aquí en adelante... no se sientan tan chantajeadas jajaja aunque si sea el caso

en fin, he decidido publicar la historia de Miroku, pero eso sera en cuanto comienze en esta adaptación, yo avisare, colocare la dirección y si todo sale bien, colocare dos capítulos por día en ella, les aseguro que sera tan buena como nacido de la noche y aunque muchos no sean tan fanáticos de Miroku como lo son de inuyasha  no se arrepentirán

muchísimas gracias por los apoyos que he recibido hasta ahora mañana continuara


	23. Shippo

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte, no **apto para menores de 18** **años** lea bajo su propio riesgo

CAPÍTULO 21

_**E**_l corazón de Kagome se encogió ante su tono grave.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Dumbass venció a Shippo de nuevo. Dado que el lugar de Miroku no es seguro, no hay otro sitio seguro donde llevarle para mantenerle fuera del alcance de Dumbass—. Maldijo vilmente—. Sabía que debía haber matado a ese bastardo.

Ella se movió para quedarse detrás de él, poder frotarle la espalda y ofrecerle todo el consuelo que podía.

—Honestamente, estoy sorprendida de que no lo hicieras.

—Sí. Pero Shippo no quiere eso. Al final del día, es su tío y dice que le quiere. Dios, es un idiota. ¿Cómo puede querer a alguien que le saca la mierda a golpes?

—Las personas son complicadas. ¿Ni una parte de ti quiere al Comandante Inferno?

Él le echó una mirada divertida por encima del hombro.

—Kagome, soy el que lo mató.

Ella dio un paso atrás, sorprendida por la afirmación.

—¿Qué?

—Le maté. Se cruzó con la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado y los jueces de La Liga demandaron su muerte. Fue una de las pocas misiones a las que me ofrecí voluntario, también fue por lo que me comisionaron tan pronto. Mi comandante en jefe dijo que mi habilidad para asumir sus órdenes tan rápida y fríamente contra mi propio padre mostraba una disciplina ideal. Irónico, en realidad, cuando piensas en el hecho de que todo lo que el comandante quería de mí era eso y que su muerte realizara su sueño —sacudió la cabeza—. Deberías haber visto la mirada en su cara cuando le corté la garganta.

Ella luchaba por respirar ante lo que él decía.

—¿Mataste al hombre que te adoptó?

Él apretó los dientes.

—Y ahora te he horrorizado otra vez. ¿Ves por qué es mejor que no te diga nada?

Ella levantó la mano e inclinó la cabeza mientras intentaba calmar sus emociones.

—Te dije que, cuando tiraras estas pequeñas bombas sobre mí, tenías que darme la oportunidad de hacerle frente. Algunas son más difíciles de afrontar que otras. Sé por lo poco que vi de tu pasado que el comandante era un completo bastado. Lo entiendo. Pero incluso tú tienes que admitir que fue duro.

—No —sus ojos brillaban de furia—. Duro es dejarme en la cárcel durante dos días porque estaba avergonzado por algo que no hice e insistir que debía ser puesto con los delincuentes de clase tres.

—¿Delincuentes de clase tres?

—Violadores y pedófilos.

Kagome se sintió enferma mientras recordaba lo que Hakudoshi había dicho de él cuando la esposa del comandante le había traído a casa. Debía haber sabido lo que su padre había hecho y el hecho de que le hubiese restregado a Inuyasha las narices con ello…

Estaban enfermos.

Miró a Inuyasha.

—¿Estás diciendo… que ellos…? —ni siquiera se atrevía a usar la palabra.

Era demasiada pesadilla para incluso contemplarla.

Su expresión era completamente plana.

—Sí, lo hicieron. Tan malo como todo lo demás, nada se compara con esas cuarenta y seis horas de ser degradado mientras llevaba el collar que me impedía ser capaz de luchar cuando fui atacado… en repetidas ocasiones y sin piedad. ¿Quieres saber por qué odio a Goshinki? Fue el que me acusó de robar cuando él tenía el anillo todo el tiempo. Debido a que él era un príncipe, y yo el bastardo al que el comandante ni siquiera quería dar su nombre, y quien le superó en un test, me quería hacer daño y era la mejor venganza sobre mí que podía pensar. Los funcionarios de la escuela me cogieron y me registraron, después me entregaron a los guardias de Goshinki, que me golpearon e interrogaron durante horas antes de llamar al comandante para decirle lo que había pasado. Él les dijo que hicieran lo que el padre de Goshinki había pedido, enviarme a la cárcel, y así lo hicieron —el furioso dolor en sus ojos la quemó—. Apenas tenía catorce años, Kagome.

Ella le abrazó fuerte.

—Lo siento mucho, Inuyasha. ¿Por qué haría eso?

Él envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella y descansó la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

—Por la misma razón por la que Hakudoshi y Akago me odian. Yo estaba por debajo ellos y sin embargo les superaba. Cómo me atrevía _yo_, una forma de vida mestiza que nunca debería haber nacido, tener mejores resultados que ellos de cualquier forma. Te dije que vivo con una rabia tan feroz que me consume, y en esa noche, la desaté toda contra el comandante Naraku Inferno.

Y ahora ella comprendía por qué. No podía culparle por lo que había hecho, no después de todo por lo que había pasado.

—No puedo creer que Goshinki no te reconociera hoy.

—Eso es por lo poco que le importaba. Ni siquiera vale la pena recordarme.

Sin embargo, valía la pena arruinarle por ninguna otra razón que Goshinki era un celoso ser despreciable. Había marcado a Inuyasha de una manera en la que nadie debía ser marcado jamás. Y la hacía desear tener las habilidades de Inuyasha.

—Yo voto por salir y vencer al mocoso antes de que su cabeza explote. Eso le serviría.

Inuyasha le frunció el entrecejo a pesar de que apretó sus brazos. Le encantaba cada vez que le defendía. Con un rápido beso en la mejilla, se apartó.

—Vamos, tenemos que vestirte antes de que lleguen Miroku y Shippo —la condujo escaleras arriba—. Afortunadamente, las paredes de mi habitación son insonorizadas —su sonrisa traviesa le trajo calor a las mejillas.

Después de asearse y vestirse, terminaron en la sala de medios. Kagome arrugó la nariz ante todo lo que él sacó para que vieran.

—¿No tienes nada que no sea sangriento?

—No realmente.

—¿No tienes una sola comedia?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Te tengo que adiestrar.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y rió.

—Creo que estoy ofendida porque cuando dije comedia _esa_ fuera tu sugerencia.

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Recibes emisiones de fuera aquí?

—Sí —le pasó los mandos—. Descarga lo que te haga feliz.

—¿Incluso si te hace miserable?

—He sufrido cosas peores, seguro —se echó sobre el sofá mientras ella se desplazaba a través de las películas descargables.

Ooooh, había una comedia romántica que se había estado muriendo por ver… Miró por encima del hombro y suspiró. No le torturaría.

—Puedes verla si quieres.

—¿Ver qué?

—Esa mierda cursi en la que te detuviste.

Ella vaciló.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

Sonriéndole, presionó el botón de encargo y fue a reunirse con él sobre el sofá. Él se alzó y la dejó sentarse, después hizo lo más asombroso de todo.

Realmente, apoyó la cabeza en su regazo.

Asombrada, se le quedó mirando fijamente.

Él captó su mirada y se tensó.

—No te importa, ¿verdad? Tuve una mala lesión en un ojo hace unos pocos años y tiendo a tener atroces dolores de cabeza si veo películas sentado.

—Cariño, no me importa en absoluto. Sólo estoy sorprendida de que hagas eso después de la manera en que te encoges cada vez que te toco.

—No me encojo _cada_ vez que me tocas.

Ella le sonrió. No, estaba llevando mejor lo de que lo tocaran. Completamente contenta, pasó la mano por su suave pelo plateado mientras la película comenzaba a reproducirse.

Kagome no podía creer que tenía lo que había querido.

Él confiaba en ella.

Un nudo le constreñía la garganta mientras miraba hacia abajo, a él. Sus largas pestañas revoloteaban mientras miraba la película. Ella le apartó el pelo del cuello para ver el corto cabello reciente rizándose alrededor de su nuca. Usando las uñas, los peinó suavemente. Se le formaron escalofríos a él en la nuca y cerró los ojos con un suspiro.

Con la punta del dedo, ella trazó la línea de su mandíbula y sus labios mientras su corazón se sacudía ante la vista de las débiles cicatrices dejadas por la máscara y otras lesiones. Cómo deseaba que él hubiera tenido la infancia que se merecía.

Girando la cabeza, abrió los ojos para mirarla. La ternura en el interior de sus luminosos ojos ámbar la quemó.

Alzó la mano y le atrajo la cabeza para poder besarla. Kagome gimió, con su cuerpo consumiéndose ante su contacto. Los brazos de él se tensaron.

Los motores de Miroku tronaron en la bahía.

Inuyasha dejó escapar un suspiro irritado.

—Recuerda esta posición para futuras referencias.

Se puso de pie y ella quiso maldecir de frustración. Deteniendo la película, le siguió al salón principal para esperar a Shippo y Miroku. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera finalmente.

Kagome jadeó.

Miroku aguantaba a Shippo con el hombro. Shippo estaba caído pesadamente contra el costado de Miroku, incapaz de andar sin ayuda. La cara de Shippo, ensangrentada y golpeada, apenas podía ser reconocida. Su brazo izquierdo colgaba en una incómoda posición y Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaba roto.

Inuyasha maldijo, después levantó a Shippo en sus brazos. Miroku corrió hacia los dormitorios traseros. Kagome les siguió, con el corazón retorcido ante la vista de la condición golpeada de Shippo.

La crueldad de ello la hizo querer hacer daño a quienquiera que le hubiera hecho eso a él, y le trajo a casa exactamente lo terrible que era realmente el pasado de Inuyasha. Una cosa era que se lo contaran, incluso a través de la esterilidad de un video, pero verlo cara a cara…

Esto era crudo y real.

Miroku echó atrás los cobertores.

—Déjame quitar las sabanas.

—Al infierno con las sabanas —gruñó Inuyasha.

Miroku asintió, después miró a Kagome los ojos. La hostilidad en su mirada la hizo dar un paso atrás.

Ajeno a esa mirada llena de odio, Inuyasha tendió a Shippo en la cama. Miroku rompió el contacto visual con ella para atender a Shippo. Kagome se quedó de pie en la puerta, con Kirara enroscándose alrededor de sus piernas mientras se frotaba contra ella.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando vio por primera vez por qué Shippo mantenía el pelo sobre el lado izquierdo de su cara. Una profunda cicatriz blanca le corría por la cara desde la línea del pelo hasta la barbilla. ¿Qué demonios dejaría una cicatriz como esa?

Su garganta se apretó ante la cantidad de sangre que le cubría. Nunca en su vida había visto a nadie tan maltratado. Ella miró a Inuyasha, que tenía la mandíbula apretada, y se preguntó cuántas veces había sido golpeado de igual forma.

—Voy a matar a Dumbass —gruñó Inuyasha entre los dientes apretados.

Shippo se extendió y tocó el brazo de Inuyasha.

—Déjalo en paz.

Inuyasha dejó volar una virulenta maldición.

Kagome no podía creer que todavía estuviera consciente dada la gravedad de sus lesiones.

Miroku inyectó un analgésico en el brazo de Shippo, después lo movió para colocar la rotura. ¿Cómo aguantaba sin llorar o al menos maldecir? Simplemente yacía allí, tan tranquilo que todavía no parecía real. La única razón por la que ella sabía que todavía estaba consciente era porque tenía los ojos abiertos mirando al techo.

Inuyasha la miró. Cruzó el suelo, la tomó por el codo y la llevó afuera.

—Creo que es mejor que vayas arriba y me esperes.

Kagome asintió.

—¿Se pondrá bien?

Inuyasha le apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla.

—Estará bien —dijo antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios.

Kagome comenzó a irse, entonces se detuvo.

—¿Inuyasha? —esperó hasta que él se dio la vuelta para mirarla—. Espero que golpees a Dumbass —y con eso, se dirigió a su habitación para esperarle.

_**F**_ue una hora más tarde cuando Inuyasha se unió a ella en la cama. Sin una palabra, tiró de ella a sus brazos y la sostuvo cerca, con la cara enterrada en su cuello. Su cálido aliento le acariciaba la nuca a través del pelo.

Kagome deseó las palabras para hacerle sentir mejor, para aliviar algo de la tensión de los músculos que la rodeaban.

—¿Cómo le va?

Inuyasha suspiró y se apartó de su cuello. Le acarició el brazo desnudo con su mano.

—Está dormido. Estará bien, considerando todas las cosas.

Ella se mordió los labios, con la garganta apretada.

—¿Sabes en lo que he estado pensando mientras estaba aquí?

Una corta risa resonó tras ella, trayendo un pequeño estremecimiento a su cuerpo, a pesar de la seriedad de su estado de ánimo.

—Espero que estuvieras pensando en mí y no en otro hombre —le besó el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ella le cogió la mano en la suya y se la llevó a la mejilla.

—La ironía de la vida.

Le sintió ponerse rígido a su alrededor.

Kagome cerró los ojos y sostuvo su cálida mano cerca de ella.

—He estado pensando en lo mucho que quería dejar la casa de mi padre donde crecí porque no me respetaba a mí o mi privacidad —suspiró, sus pensamientos se tropezaban los unos con los otros—. Siempre pensé que era muy cruel por controlarme, intimidar e interrogar a mis amigos como si fueran criminales. Nunca me dejaba fuera de su vista sin colocar a uno de sus soldados sobre mí —hizo una mueca al recordar todos los argumentos que le habían dado sobre sus restricciones con ella—. Era tan estúpida. Mi madre solía decirme que mi vida no era tan horrible. Ahora comprendo perfectamente lo que quería decir. Dios, he estado tan ciega.

Su mano se cerró alrededor de la de ella y se la llevó a los labios, donde dejó un suave beso sobre sus dedos.

—Estoy agradecido a tu padre por protegerte. No me gustaría tener que matarlo, también.

Kagome emitió una risa agridulce.

—Todo lo que quería cuando crecía era ser libre —rodó sobre su espalda y le miró—. ¿Era eso lo que querías, ser libre de tu padre?

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron.

—¿La verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Todo lo que quería era morir como un hombre, sin lágrimas o súplicas.

Lo que hizo que tuviera ganas de llorar por él.

—¿Y ahora? —susurró, asustada de que todavía quisiera morir.

La besó apasionadamente. Sus labios cayeron sobre su cuerpo con una insistencia que ella no podía negar. Kagome le dio la bienvenida mientras le quitaba el camisón del cuerpo y besaba todo el camino desde sus labios, a sus pechos, después bajando por su estómago hasta que sus labios fueron enterrados donde ella anhelaba más.

Gritó de placer cuando su lengua la tentó y atormentó hasta que su cuerpo explotó. Aún la lamió y jugó hasta que ella tuvo tres orgasmos más.

Sólo entonces tomó su propio placer. Le hizo el amor lentamente, con las estrellas brillando a su alrededor.

Cuando finalmente estuvo saciado, la abrazó con fuerza en sus brazos, como si tuviera miedo de dejarla ir.

No fue sino hasta más tarde, cuando iba a la deriva en el sueño, que ella se dio cuenta de que no le había respondido a su pregunta.

Para asombro de Kagome, Shippo dejó la cama la mañana siguiente. Sus movimientos eran lentos y estudiados, pero era capaz de moverse por sí mismo. Después de verle la noche anterior, había determinado ciertamente que Shippo estaría postrado en cama durante días.

Shippo estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina comiendo bollos con Kagome cuando Inuyasha se unió a ellos y se hizo una taza de té.

—Siempre me pregunté dónde vivías. Ahora que sé lo agradable que es, me aseguraré de pasar la información al resto del grupo. Ésta se hará una agradable casa okupa para nosotros.

Inuyasha le miró desde encima de su taza, con una sonrisa torciéndole las comisuras de los labios.

—Termínate tu comida antes de que termine lo que Dumbass comenzó.

Miroku comprobó el comedero de las nekomatas en la cocina.

—¿Dónde están los mininos?

Inuyasha tomó un sorbo de té antes de contestar.

—Están confusos por tanta gente. La última vez que los vi, estaban escondidos bajo mi cama.

Shippo frunció el ceño.

—No muerden, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha se burló.

—Soy la única cosa que muerde en esta casa.

Kagome tuvo que contener una carcajada ante su seca respuesta. Su cuello aún cosquilleaba por el mordisco que le había dado la noche anterior, después de unirse a ella en la cama. Aunque trató de ser cuidadoso con sus colmillos, de vez en cuando pillaba un poco de su piel.

Shippo se rascó la escayola.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Miroku cruzó la habitación para unirse a Inuyasha.

—Tú vas a descansar.

Inuyasha se acabó el resto de su té, puso la taza en el fregadero y, a continuación, se puso su largo abrigo negro.

—Y dado que estás aquí, puedes acompañar a Kagome mientras vamos tras un par de hombres de Hakudoshi.

El corazón de Kagome se detuvo cuando el miedo por él la consumió.

—Desearía que no lo hicieras.

—Tenemos que hacerlo.

Gah, cómo odiaba su terquedad. Ella podía argumentar, pero al final, sabía que no le haría ni un poco de caso.

Miroku agarró su bolsa del suelo y le mandó a Kagome una mirada desagradable. Su mirada se intensificó cuando Inuyasha la tomó entre sus brazos para darle un beso de despedida.

Con una ardiente maldición, Miroku entró en la bahía.

—Estaremos de vuelta cuando oscurezca —dijo Inuyasha, apretando su brazo para tranquilizarla.

Kagome los observó marcharse, con el corazón pesado por el miedo y la preocupación. _Ten cuidado, Cariño._

—¿Debería preguntar por lo que acabo de ver?

La voz de Shippo la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Kagome se encogió de hombros.

Una leve sonrisa le curvó una comisura de la boca.

—Ahora que lo pienso, dormí en la habitación con Miroku. ¿Dónde dormiste? —Shippo la miró con una intensidad que ella encontraba un poco inquietante. Luego se desvaneció a una mirada provocativa mientras movía las cejas hacia ella.

Riéndose de su expresión, tomó asiento enfrente de él.

—¿Por qué estas tan interesado?

—He tenido un grave flechazo por Inuyasha durante años. Si no temiera por mi vida, me habría hecho un pase con él hace mucho tiempo. Pero sé que soy demasiado peludo para su gusto.

Miró la manera en la que Shippo cortaba su comida con una mano.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

La miró.

—Depende de la pregunta.

—¿Cómo te hiciste la cicatriz de la cara?

Él se quedó tan quieto, que Kagome deseó poder retirar la pregunta. Conscientemente, Shippo bajó el tenedor y se frotó la mejilla cubierta por su pelo.

—Es repugnante, ¿no?

—No —respondió honestamente—. Pero es profunda.

Él suspiró.

—Sí, deberías haberla visto hace dieciséis operaciones.

Ella abrió los ojos desorbitadamente por la conmoción.

—¿Qué pasó?

Se encogió de hombros como si el asunto realmente no le molestara, pero ella lo sabía mejor.

—Mi hermano mayor. Nos metimos en una pelea hace algunos años y esto —se metió el pelo detrás de la oreja para mostrar la cicatriz— es lo que pasó.

—¿Tu hermano te hizo eso? —Kagome estaba estupefacta.

¿Ninguno de ellos había tenido una feliz infancia?

Shippo asintió.

—Fue un accidente. Al menos, creo que lo fue.

La compasión se apoderó de ella mientras revisaba la cicatriz. Si bien era mucho más notable que la de Inuyasha, realmente no iba en detrimento de su hermosura.

—Sabes, todavía eres extremadamente bien parecido.

Él le echó una mirada que le dijo que pensaba que ella había perdido la cabeza.

—Si sólo fueras un hombre, amor. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de las personas curvan los labios y corre.

—La mayoría de las personas son idiotas.

Él se echó a reír.

—No hay discusión sobre eso —después se puso serio. Echando el brazo sano sobre el respaldo de su silla, estudió su cara varios minutos—. Quiero que me prometas algo.

Kagome le miró de reojo, su mente pensando en varias cosas que podía querer de ella.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que cuides de Inuyasha. No puedo explicarlo, pero es diferente ahora que estas aquí. Más feliz, supongo. No parece tan serio y tan carente de emoción —estrechó los ojos en una intensa mirada que sondeó su alma—. Quiero que me prometas que no le harás daño.

—Nunca le haría daño.

Shippo asintió.

—Bueno, ahora vamos a rebuscar por aquí y ver qué tipo de problemas podemos encontrar.

Ella se echó a reír, feliz de encontrar en Shippo una persona tan fácil de hacer amistad. Llevándolo a la biblioteca, intentó evitar pensar en preocuparse por Inuyasha y los problemas que _él_ podía encontrar. La última vez que había salido, había recibido un disparo en su nombre, y eso era lo último que quería.

Horas después, Inuyasha y Miroku se sentaban en la habitación trasera del Bended Maiden sorbiendo bebidas. Inuyasha zumo y Miroku… bien podía inyectarse el alcohol directamente en el torrente sanguíneo.

La cabeza de Inuyasha palpitaba por un atroz dolor de cabeza. Odiaba cuando su visión le jodía así. Maldecía sus lesiones. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer excepto sufrirlas.

Continuaron revisando sus búsquedas de la tarde, con escasos resultados.

Gruñó por el tiempo malgastado. Hakudoshi golpeaba bien a sus perros. Estaban tan asustados de él, que ninguno de ellos le traicionaría por temor a las represalias.

Sangrientos bastardos.

Todo lo que quería era poner fin a su contrato. Mientras Hakudoshi estuviera en la caza, Kagome no estaría a salvo. Y Dios la ayudara si Hakudoshi le ponía las manos encima.

Agitado por la aparente inutilidad de su jornada, examinó cuidadosamente las hojas de impresos que se alineaban en la mesa.

Las desnudas paredes marrones mantenían fuera el ruido de la clientela de la zona del bar bastante bien, pero de vez en cuando una carcajada alta o un grito interrumpían su silencio.

Myoga les trajo otra ronda de bebidas. Inuyasha miró al anciano pelear su camino alrededor de todas las cajas y barriles que almacenaban sus suministros.

El viejo les sonrió, poniendo las bebidas sobre la mesa.

—Es bueno teneros a los dos de vuelta. Ha pasado demasiado.

Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento y le entregó el pago.

Miroku se echó atrás en la silla y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Ha llegado ya el Embajador Kitsune? —su tono estaba irritado. Como él, Miroku se había aburrido con la larga espera.

Myoga le ofreció a Miroku una mirada de disculpa.

—No ha llegado todavía, pero te prometo enviarlo aquí atrás tan pronto como lo haga.

Cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo, Miroku soltó un gruñido irritado.

—Sango es mi principal preocupación. Hakudoshi viene pleno de fuerza, con los blasters en llamas. No puedes perderle. Ella se desliza por detrás y te mete una hoja en el pulmón. _Harita_ letal.

Inuyasha estaba de acuerdo. Sango era una de las mejores caza recompensas jamás nacida. Tenía un entrenamiento completo de exterminardora y estaba rastreando que él estaba en el gremio de los asesinos. Nunca nadie se le escapaba.

Y Miroku tenía razón. Ella nunca actuaba abiertamente. De haber sido una asesina, le habría dado incluso a él una excursión por su dinero.

Inuyasha apartó su bebida.

—Voy a ir esta noche a Tondara e intentar encontrar a Kikio en el club del que nos hablaron.

Hakudoshi mantenía su dirección tan vigilada como podía.

No podían ni siquiera identificar en qué planeta vivía el canalla. La única ventaja que tenían era que Kikio iba al mismo buceo Tondarian cada fin de semana, que irónicamente era un antiguo refugio de ellos.

—Si podemos encontrarla, me dará con mucho gusto los planes de Hakudoshi, y conociéndole, se habrá ido de la boca frente a ella, pensando que nunca le traicionaría.

Miroku bebió un gran trago de su bebida.

—Por mis informes, me sorprende que Hakudoshi no la haya matado. Todo lo que tengo dice que se odian mutuamente.

—Hakudoshi no la mató a causa de su fondo fiduciario. Si se divorcian o ella muere en circunstancias misteriosas, todo el dinero vuelve a la familia de ella. Hakudioshi es demasiado codicioso para dejar que algo como el odio interfiera con su riqueza.

—¿Por qué no se divorcia de él?

—La mataría a ella y su familia. Tienes que recordar, Hakudoshi es un bastardo psicópata.

—¿Por qué estáis hablando de esa escoria?

Inuyasha se volvió para ver a Shinju aproximándose. El pelo rojo de Shinju era un tono más oscuro que el de su hermano Shippo, pero sus ojos eran del mismo tono de verde. A pesar que tenía un duro pasado, él, como Shippo, mostraba trazas de no ser otra cosa que un aristócrata de alto nivel. Su pasado estaba completamente protegido tras una máscara de arrogante desdén.

Vestido con una radiante túnica imperial, Shinju parecía que acababa de salir de una reunión del consejo.

—Estábamos discutiendo maneras de matarlo. ¿Quieres unirte a la diversión?

Shinju ignoró la sarcástica pregunta de Miroku mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de Inuyasha.

—Entonces, ¿cómo está mi renegado hermano pequeño? ¿Aún corriendo con ustedes?

Sabiendo que Shippo no quería a su hermano, que no querría ayudarle de todos modos aunque le informarse de su condición, Inuyasha dejó la cuestión aparte. Además, no era que Shinju no supiera qué hacía Dumbass tras las puertas cerradas. Ya habría caído bajo los puños del hombre desde hacía bastantes años de no estar bien familiarizado con su brutalidad. Pero a diferencia de Shippo, al menos tenía a su padre para interferir.

—Está bien.

—Bien —Shinju tomó asiento y le entregó a Inuyasha una copia del último contrato de Probekeins sobre la vida de Kagome—. Este no ha sido anunciado aún —dijo, ajustando los voluminosos metros de su túnica, la única señal que dio de no estar completamente a gusto con sus funciones—. Pero lo será a primera hora de la mañana. Han cuadruplicado la recompensa y han actualizado de cacería por recibo a cacería por baño de sangre. Les está poniendo nerviosos que aún no esté muerta.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes ante las noticias. Cacería por baño de sangre significaba que nadie alrededor de ella era considerado juego limpio. Cuanto más desastroso, mejor, y cada víctima tendría una menor tasa de pago por su asesinato, también.

Higurashi había jodido a la realeza en lo que a ella concernía.

Miroku frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué están tan calientes por matarla, de todas maneras? Había pensado que lo dejarían pasar y seguirían adelante.

Shinju suspiró.

—Todo lo que pude averiguar sobre eliminaros fue lo que Higurashi le dijo al emperador Abenbi, que le hizo colocarse en una posición muy incómoda durante mucho tiempo. En este punto, Abenbi se niega en rescindir el contrato incluso si Higurashi le da la surata. Su honor ha sido demasiado maltratado por el presidente Higurashi, así que Kagome debe morir.

Miroku sonrió.

—Yo podría haber aprendido eso online.

Shinju le frunció el ceño a Inuyasha.

—¿Qué hiciste para ponerle de tan mal humor?

Miroku le sacó el dedo medio.

Ignorándole, Shinju continuó hablando a Inuyasha.

—Abenbi también quiere el arma para ir tras el territorio Fremick. Siente que ya que son sus vecinos, deberían ser parte de sus territorios. Realmente deseo que vosotros, chicos, le pongáis fin.

Miroku cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Paga nuestros honorarios.

Shinju le miró, pero de nuevo sabiamente optó por ignorarlo.

—Esto es todo lo que sé. Espero que ayudara.

Ante las burlas de Miroku, Shinju enfrentó a Inuyasha.

—Deberías mantenerlo a raya.

Inuyasha apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrar el brazo de Miroku antes de que su puño hiciera contacto con la barbilla del embajador.

—Cálmate y devuelve el culo a su sitio.

A regañadientes, Miroku retomó asiento.

Inuyasha estrechó la mano de Shinju.

—Tu información fue de mucha ayuda. Gracias.

Miroku puso los ojos en blanco mientras Shinju se despedía.

—¿Hemos esperado todo este tiempo para _eso_?

Inuyasha tiró los papeles de la mesa.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Miroku golpeó con la mano sobre la mesa, tan fuerte, que casi derramó su bebida.

—Te acostaste con ella anoche. Me quedé levantado la mitad de la noche esperando que bajaras. Pero no lo hiciste. Te quedaste con ella.

—Sé dónde pasé la noche.

Los ojos de Miroku se estrecharon peligrosamente.

—Cuando nos traicione, sólo recuerda que _yo_ te lo advertí.

Inuyasha apretó el puño, tentado a enviar volando a Miroku. Su amistad era la única cosa que salvó la mandíbula de Miroku de ser destrozada. Intentó recordarse que la ira de Miroku era sólo porque su amigo estaba pendiente de él, pero ahora mismo, estaba harto de escuchar las mierdas de Miroku.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo, dado que no dudas en recordármelo cada día de mi vida?

Por los puños apretados que Miroku mantenía a sus lados, Inuyasha sabía que quería arrancarle la cabeza de los hombros.

Después de unos pocos minutos tensos, Miroku agarró sus papeles.

—Es tu funeral.

Salió rabioso de la habitación.

Con la calamitosa advertencia de Miroku resonando en la cabeza, Inuyasha se abrió paso lentamente hasta su nave. Tal vez Miroku tenía razón. Las cosas habían ido muy bien. Su vida nunca iba bien. Justo cuando las cosas parecían mejorar, algo siempre pasaba que lo jodía.

Inuyasha subió a bordo de su nave. Se sentó en el asiento de cuero, pensando. Su pulgar jugaba con el disparador de sus láseres. Un mal presentimiento se deslizaba a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

Comprobando la red eléctrica y los niveles de combustible, no vio nada fuera de lo común.

Todavía persistía la terrible sensación –podía literalmente verse en un combate aéreo masivo con su nave dañada- tan claro como el día.

Y si había aprendido algo en su vida, era a confiar siempre en sus instintos, y ahora esos instintos estaban zumbando alto en alarma.

Definitivamente algo horrible iba a pasar y él iba a estar en medio.

Continuara…

Dado que Shippo tiene en esta adaptación una cantidad absurda de familia tuve que hacer lo que pude para sacar de él los nombres… aunque no recuerdo de donde rayos saque el nombre de Dumbass pero en fin, ya he terminado de publicar mas de la mitad y ya no falta mucho para que esta adaptación termine

Aclarando preguntas referente a lo de Nemesis, Inuyasha firmo el contrato por la protección de Kagome disfrazado de Namesis antes de que se encontraran en el salvamento de Onigumo así que Inuyasha no tuvo que pedirle a Seshomaru que se hiciera pasar por él (recuerden es que es muy alto para que Miroku u otro lo suplante) cuando el padre de Kagome habla de haber firmado con Nemesis el no tenia idea de que estaba hablando con el mismo hombre

desgraciadamente ayer no pude publicar, como algunas se habrán dado cuenta por eso hoy le tengo algo así como una compensación, dos capítulos hoy, mas el argumento y prologo de **nacido del fuego** la historia de Miroku el primer capitulo esta a discusión si lo pongo hoy ya que todavía no lo he terminado


	24. yo por ti

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte, no **apto para menores de 18** **años** lea bajo su propio riesgo

CAPÍTULO 22

_**I**_nuyasha se quedó congelado cuando encontró a Kagome bailando en el cuarto de entrenamiento. La personificación de la gracia y la gentil belleza, giraba alrededor de los instrumentos de muerte. La dicotomía de eso no pasó desapercibida para él.

Y mientras la observaba, recordó la sensación de ella haciéndole el amor la noche anterior. La manera en la que había sentido sus labios mientras lamía sus pezones... ¿quién sabría cuanto placer podía haber en eso? Le había sobresaltado al principio, pero una vez que el asombro inicial se había desvanecido, se había sometido voluntariamente a su esmerada exploración. Aún estaba acostumbrándose a permitir a otra persona acceso completo a su cuerpo. Era tan extraño yacer allí y no tener que protegerse de ella.

El hecho de que ella no le lastimaría nunca no dejaba de asombrarle.

Kagome giró y lo vio observándola. La sonrisa que se extendió por su cara hizo a su intestino retorcerse.

¿Se acostumbraría alguna vez a que ella estuviera feliz de verlo? La manera en la que sus ojos se iluminaban y las mejillas se coloreaban rápidamente. . .

Lo hacía sentirse tan bienvenido y deseado, y para su completo horror, lo hacía devolverle la sonrisa.

Ella entró en sus brazos y plantó un dulce beso en su mejilla.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—No tan bien como podría ser, pero fue básicamente sin incidentes.

—¿Y eso significa?

—Que no maté a nadie.

Le puso los ojos en blanco, luego caminó de regreso y tiró de su brazo.

—Ven a bailar con conmigo.

—En realidad yo no bailo.

Kagome apretó su mano. Habiendo visto el video de su pasado, sabía por qué... la única vez que él había bailado, había sido golpeado ferozmente por eso, pero ella quería reemplazar los malos recuerdos con unos buenos. Quería que confiara en ella.

Sobre todo, quería que la amara tanto como ella lo amaba.

—Baila conmigo, Inuyasha —insistió.

Inuyasha quiso declinar, pero la mirada en su cara. . .

Odiaba decepcionarla. Gruñéndole juguetonamente, la dejó empujarle más adentro en la habitación. La música empezó con una balada lenta.

Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, balanceándose suavemente con la música.

—Mira, no duele.

No era enteramente verdadero. Se le puso un nudo en la garganta que ardía mientras deseaba permanecer así para siempre. Cerrando los ojos, saboreó la sensación de sus brazos envueltos alrededor de él, los pechos presionando contra su pecho mientras la música lo tele transportaba a un área del cielo que nunca había imaginado.

Kagome enterró la cara contra la abertura de la camisa e inhaló la esencia cálida de su piel. Amaba la sensación de sus brazos envueltos alrededor de ella. Siempre la abrazaba como si fuera inenarrablemente hermosa. Como si temiera lastimarla. La fuerza de él nunca dejaba de asombrarla. Su cuerpo era tan duro y aún así su toque era gentil.

Adorándole, ella inclinó la cabeza para besarlo mientras bailaban. Sus colmillos rasparon contra su lengua, enviando un escalofrío abajo de su columna vertebral.

Lo sintió tensarse antes de que él retrocediera.

—No iniciemos este fuego mientras Shippo esté aquí. De otra manera, voy a lanzarte sobre mi hombro, a llevarte arriba y hacer el amor contigo hasta que ambos cojeemos.

Sonriendo ante la amenaza, enredó la mano juguetonamente en los pequeños cabellos de su nuca.

—Dijiste que el cuarto era anti sonoro.

Sonrió ante eso.

—Eres una malvada tentadora.

Le besó la mejilla.

—Sólo para ti, cariño. Sólo para ti. —A regañadientes, dio un paso hacia atrás y lo soltó. Pero no antes de que le mordiera la barbilla—. Sigue con tu propio mal. Necesito terminar de trabajar.

Inuyasha tuvo que obligarse a soltarla. Con una última sonrisa hacia él, volvió de nuevo al baile. Su toque y el perfume permanecieron mucho tiempo en su piel mientras comprendió por qué no podía escuchar a Miroku.

Kagome lo había sanado.

De alguna forma se llevó toda la fealdad de su pasado e hizo que no le importara nunca más. Sí, todavía punzaba cuando pensaba en eso, pero con ella allí, no era tan duro.

_Soy un jodido idiota_.

No, era un hombre enamorado de una mujer que significaba el universo entero para él.

_Feh, Como dije, eres un jodido idiota._

Y por primera vez en su vida, fue feliz siendo estúpido porque la única alternativa sería existir sin ella, y ahora que había saboreado la luz del sol que ella había traído a su mundo, nunca quería vivir en la oscuridad otra vez.

_Por favor no me envíes de regreso a la noche._

_**H**_oras más tarde, Inuyasha, Shippo y Seshomaru estaban en el cuarto principal de la casa de Inuyasha esperando a que Kagome se les uniera.

_No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. ¿Qué clase de loco siquiera consideraría la posibilidad llevarla al Club Sangre?_

No le gustaba la respuesta a esa pregunta, debido a que era él.

Si tan sólo no le hubiera suplicado con esos grandes ojos ámbar, podría haber sido capaz de mantenerse firme y hacer que se quedara. Pero era de voluntad completamente débil en lo que a ella se refería, y su mohín decepcionado sobrepasó completamente a su sentido común.

—Tu advertencia no sirvió de mucho —dijo Seshomaru misteriosamente, atisbando las escaleras.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta para ver a Kagome descendiendo. Como le había pedido, se había recogido el cabello hacia atrás de la cara en un severo moño. El viejo traje de batalla, ajado que le añadía pulgadas a la cintura no disuadía de su belleza en lo más mínimo.

Demonios.

Y aún peor era la gran erección que tenía sólo de mirarla.

_Justo lo que necesito... más sangre drenada de mi ya deteriorado cerebro._

Shippo dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.

—¿Qué más podemos hacer?

—Pon algo sobre su cabeza. —El tono de Seshomaru era completamente seco.

La cara de Kagome se ruborizó de rosa brillante.

—¿Por qué no usas tú algo sobre tu cabeza, tú gran, peludo...

—Eso es todo —dijo Inuyasha, interrumpiéndola antes de que dijera algo que pudiera disgustar al Daiyokai.

—Mantenla enojada. Ahora se ve como si pudiera patear traseros.

Seshomaru no hizo ningún comentario cuando se adelantó para atar a una correa un blaster y un cinturón de cuchillos alrededor de su cintura.

Kagome frunció el ceño. No había notado antes cuánto pesaban cosas como ésta. Era asombroso que Inuyasha y los demás pudieran moverse, sin importar que lucha se armara

—¿Qué estás haciendo con esos? Nunca he podido disparar derecho.

Seshomaru bufó.

—Nadie más tiene que saberlo. Simplemente considéralos puro alarde y asegúrate de que si sacas el blaster, me hayas advertido para poder agacharme antes de que aprietes el gatillo.

Kagome se mofó de él mientras Inuyasha iba al armario y sacaba una gruesa y acolchada chaqueta de cuero que era cuatro veces su tamaño. La puso sobre ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Ya me veo como un cohete.

Inuyasha le guiñó el ojo.

—Esa es la idea.

Kagome frunció la boca, ya no estaba segura de sí debería ir con ellos, dado su comportamiento. Cuando Shippo le había dicho qué tipo de club era, su curiosidad había sacado lo mejor de ella.

Pero ahora…

Tal vez debería quedarse aquí.

Mientras Inuyasha le ayudaba a entrar en la chaqueta, su mirada fue a la deriva sobre el tenso cuerpo caliente. Llevaba un par de apretados pantalones de piel y una chaqueta de cuero demasiado grande sin una camisa por debajo de ella como una exhibición de fuerza y poder "_soy tan malvado que no necesito protección de tus intentos indignos de lastimarme"_. Un acto de silencioso desafío ayudado por la presencia de cicatrices que advertían de exactamente en cuántas batallas y peleas había estado.

Y obviamente sobrevivió.

Pero era la vista de su bien definida tabla de abdominales lo que la dejó casi babeando.

La carne bronceada, musculosa imploraba que su mano la tocara. De no ser por Seshomaru y Shippo, ella lo empujaría de regreso escaleras arriba y lo haría pedirle piedad. Se lamió los labios resecos mientras se encontraba con los ojos de Inuyasha.

El color tiñó las mejillas de Inuyasha ante su mirada hambrienta.

La risa de Seshomaru se oyó.

—Esta puede ser en verdad la primera vez en mi vida que he visto a ese muchacho sonrojarse. Demonios, que alguien tome una foto rápido. Podríamos ser capaces de usarla para chantajearlo después.

Inuyasha le lanzó un ceño oscuro.

Seshomaru dio un paso hacia atrás, todavía riendo.

Murmurando una maldición sobre el Daiyokai, Inuyasha deshizo el pelo de Kagome y con cuidado lo trenzó en tres trenzas y después las tres en una. Le levantó el cuello de la chaqueta y la giró para afrontar a Shippo y Seshomaru.

—Ahora, ¿qué les parece?

Seshomaru hizo una mueca.

—Sigo pensando que es muy atractiva. Va a hacer que nos maten.

Shippo lo empujó juguetonamente.

—Relájate. Sango va hacia allá, estará todo el tiempo y nadie la molestará ninguna vez.

Seshomaru le dirigió una mirada burlona.

—Eso es porque ella te mataría sólo por preguntarle la hora del día.

Kagome vaciló mientras contemplaba a Inuyasha.

—Me gustaría ir contigo, pero...

—Mantendremos nuestros ojos en ti. No te preocupes. Si te pasa cualquier cosa, mataré a Seshomaru por eso. — Inuyasha tomó su mano en la suya enguantada.

Seshomaru arqueó una ceja, pero sabiamente no dijo nada mientras los seguía a la bahía de aterrizaje y ellos abordaban las naves.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente para Kagome mientras lograban llegar al gran planeta de Tondara y a la próspera ciudad llamada Touras.

Aterrizaron y atracaron afuera de la baya más mugrienta que Kagome alguna vez hubiera visto. Cuando le habían dicho que el club estaba lleno de chusma, ella había asumido que ellos al menos se ocuparían de la higiene básica, pero aparentemente estaba equivocada.

Cuando la escotilla se elevó, se ahogó con el acre olor de basura podrida y sudor, ahora entendía de dónde había aprendido Manten lo de la limpieza. Tal vez debería haber escuchado a Seshomaru y haberse quedado en casa después de todo. Este lugar era asqueroso.

Presionó la mano en la nariz para ayudar a bloquear los olores.

Inuyasha la desabrochó.

—Tendrás que saltar abajo sin ayuda. Actúa como si supieras lo que haces y si alguien te mira, grúñeles como si fueras a matarlos donde estén.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Muy en serio.

Definitivamente quería irse a casa. Pero era muy tarde. Había discutido con todos ellos para venir, así que lo mínimo que podría hacer era ser una mujer como las de allí. Tratando de parecer dura, salió e hizo tal como le dijo. Cuando sus pies golpearon el pavimento, el dolor sacudió a través de sus rodillas.

—Ay —exhaló. Pero al menos la feroz mueca en su cara fue real.

Y lo hizo manteniendo su gran fachada de patea traseros hasta que varias alimañas no identificadas pasaron chillando por sus pies, metiéndose debajo de un montón cercano de basura. Incapaz de soportarlo, dio un chillido más que poco digno y fue corriendo hacia Seshomaru por protección.

Varios seres empezaron a clavar los ojos en ella con interés.

Seshomaru dejó escapar un suspiro asqueado mientras retiraba las manos de su brazo y miraba ceñudo a la gente que ahora los miraban.

Inuyasha bajó de un salto al lado de ella.

Como Seshomaru, él les dirigió a los circunstantes un feroz semblante ceñudo que amenazaba un desmembramiento total. Esta vez, prestaron atención y rápidamente evitaron sus miradas.

Inuyasha colocó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros en un acto de abierta posesión.

Shippo se les unió. Miró furioso a Inuyasha.

—Mis rodillas odian esta mierda tuya, jefe.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Las mías no me tienen en buen concepto, tampoco.

Seshomaru entrecerró los ojos mientras recorría la mirada alrededor del área.

—Perece repleto esta noche. Creo que deberíamos regresar antes de que seamos pulverizados.

Inuyasha empujó a Seshomaru hacia la entrada.

Kagome inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y usó su visión periférica para localizar con precisión a los depredadores letales alrededor de ellos que los observaban fijamente. Era obvio que su grupo era sopesado y juzgado por ellos.

Afortunadamente, estaba con los más mortíferos del grupo.

Inuyasha se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído.

—No hagas contacto visual con nadie.

Kagome asintió a pesar de que un nudo de temor se le situó en el estómago. Cuando las puertas del club se abrieron, se sobresaltó. La música fuerte sonaba con gran estruendo a un nivel que pulsaba en su cuerpo como un segundo latido de corazón.

Su curiosidad se desvaneció a raíz de tener verdadero pánico. _Éste es un grave error. . ._ Después de estar con Inuyasha y su grupo, equivocadamente había pensado que la mayoría de los malhechores eran similares, pero estaba equivocada. Los hombres, mujeres y extraños moviéndose dentro del club oscuro eran los individuos más rudos, más intimidantes que alguna vez había visto y no tenía duda de que cualquiera de ellos mataría a alguien nada más por mirarlos de reojo.

Tenues luces parpadeaban salvajemente en lo alto y relampagueaban fuera de los trajes elaborados y el armamento. El olor a alcohol barato, perfume caro y loción para después de afeitarse se le alojó en la garganta. Las criaturas tropezaban unas con otras, empujando, gruñendo, buscando peleas.

O, más a exacto, hurgando bolsillos.

Inuyasha pagó la tarifa antes de guiarla hacia adentro.

—No serás herida siempre que te quedes con nosotros. —Sacó un par de filtros del bolsillo y se los tendió a ella.

Agradecida por ellos, se los puso en los oídos para que amortiguaran el sonido palpitante. No era extraño que Inuyasha no se inmutara por su sensibilidad auditiva.

Dejó salir un aliento aliviado mientras la música y voces caían a un nivel tolerable. _¡Gracias!_ Gesticuló con la boca.

Él le inclinó la cabeza a ella.

Seshomaru le puso la mano sobre el hombro, dejándole saber que le daría apoyo. Literalmente.

Shippo señaló una mesa con un tirón de la barbilla.

—Hay una mesa libre. —Cortó a través del gentío delante de ellos para llegar a ella antes de que alguien más la reclamara.

Una vez que estuvo sentada entre Shippo e Inuyasha, Kagome dio un suspiro de alivio porque nadie los había molestado.

Todavía.

Esperanzadamente permanecería igual. Y al menos la sección de mesas no parecía estar tan llena de gente. Se encogió mientras se daba cuenta de por qué.

Había negocios ilegales teniendo lugar a todo su alrededor. Drogas, prostitución y armas.

_¿En qué me he metido?_

Pero más que eso era lo fácil que Inuyasha, Shippo y Seshomaru estaban allí. Éste era el mundo en el que ellos vivían. No era extraño que estuvieran tan cansados. Había sabido que esta clase de lugares existían, pero era completamente diferente experimentarlo. Le abrió los ojos hacia ellos y le hizo apreciar por qué Inuyasha era tan reservado. Por qué le era tan difícil abrirse a ella. Y por qué Miroku estaba tan enfadado ahora con ella. Éste era el mundo en el que había crecido. En las calles. Completamente solo.

Observó como un joven de alrededor de la edad de veinte vendía un blaster marcado ilegalmente en la esquina. Gah, su padre tendría una apoplejía si supiera que estaba allí.

Repentinamente, una sombra cayó sobre ella. Kagome miró hacia arriba, ligeramente sobresaltada para encontrar un camarero de una especie desconocida que había traído las bebidas de los hombres.

—Ella es nueva —ceceó el camarero entre burbujeados labios—. ¿Qué privilegio tiene?

Inuyasha indicó a Kagome con una inclinación de la cabeza.

—Grenna.

El sirviente aparentó sonreír, pero Kagome realmente no podría decirlo con los labios formados tan extrañamente.

—Es bueno veros otra vez. Había empezado a preocuparme de que alguien hubiese tenido un golpe de suerte con vosotros, chicos.

Inuyasha sonrió burlonamente.

—Tienes mejor criterio que eso, Jakotsu. No caigo por nadie. —Recorrió con la mirada a Kagome y enmendó el comentario—. Al menos no cuando estoy peleando.

Su cara se sonrojó por las palabras, pero sabía que él no la haría pasar vergüenza sin una razón.

Jakotsu le dirigió a Kagome una revisión rápida que la hizo querer meterse bajo la mesa.

—¿Es tuya?

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza.

Jakotsu ajustó la bandeja.

—Me aseguraré de hacer circular eso. No hay necesidad de un innecesario derramamiento de sangre. Acaban de arreglarnos la ventana por la última riña sangrienta.

Kagome observó a la criatura irse sobre cuatro piernas.

—¿De qué especie es nuestro camarero?

Una esquina de la boca de Inuyasha se levanto.

—No puedes pronunciarlo por la manera en la que nuestros paladares están formados, pero ella es hembra y muy agradable a menos que pises sus extremidades o la llames macho. Te estrangularía. —Inuyasha le dio la bebida.

Kagome tomó un pequeño sorbo, y luego se quedó sin aliento cuando el líquido espeso acido casi quemó un agujero en su lengua y a través de sus labios. Las lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos.

—Demonios, Inuyasha, deberías haberle advertido. —Shippo intercambió su bebida con la de ella.

—¿Qué es eso?— Jadeó cuando su voz pudo finalmente funcionar otra vez.

Inuyasha contestó.

—Fuego Tondarian.

Aspiró aire para enfriar la boca mientras continuaba quemándose.

—¿Cómo bebe Miroku esa mierda?

Shippo se encogió de hombros.

—El infierno si lo sé. Me han dicho que puedes usarlo para devastar oxido del plomo, sin embargo. Personalmente, lo creo.

Ella también.

Shippo la apuró a tomar la bebida.

Escéptica esta vez, la miró cautelosamente.

—Relájate. Eso es zumo coloreado para que nadie sepa que no puedo aguantar la mierda que sirven aquí.

—Gracias. —Tomó un profundo trago para quitar el fuego en su paladar.

Inuyasha le pasó una mano gentil por el pelo.

—Lo siento. Debería haberte advertido.

—Está bien. Simplemente recuerda en el futuro que tengo el paladar de una chica.

En lugar de divertirse como ella había intentado, él se tensó antes de alejarse de ella e hizo gesto con la mano hacia Seshomaru que le dijo que la vigilara de cerca.

Seshomaru asintió con la cabeza, entonces Inuyasha se alejó a través del gentío.

Preocupada y contrariada por su rápida partida, Kagome observó como la multitud se apartaba de su camino como si supieran, sólo mirándole, de lo que era capaz. No sabía tras de quién estaba él o por qué, pero rezó por que no corriera ningún peligro.

Por supuesto ese pensamiento terminó unos momentos más tarde cuando atravesó la habitación y se encontró con una mujer extremadamente atractiva. La mirada de Kagome se estrechó mientras una oleada poco familiar de celos se desgarró a través de ella tan ferozmente, que estaba tentada a abrirse camino a través de la multitud y arrancar con fuerza el pelo de la mujer de raíz. En aquel momento, cuando Inuyasha dirigió a la prostituta de aspecto barato hacia el fondo, ardió aun más.

La risa retumbante de Seshomaru llenó sus oídos cuando él captó la expresión en su cara.

—Relájate. Inuyasha necesita información, nada más.

_Mejor que sea eso todo tras lo que esté o va a ser herido más tarde esta noche_. A diferencia de la gente en este club, ella no vivía atemorizada por sus estados de ánimo.

Pero si él tuviera algo de sentido común, lo mejor era que viviera con miedo de ella...

Después de algunos minutos, Seshomaru se excusó para ir en persecución de un viejo amigo cuando Jakotsu les trajo más bebidas.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas? —Preguntó Shippo.

—Creo que todos viven en un lugar muy peligroso. Y ahora comprendo por qué ha sido mi padre siempre tan sobreprotector conmigo.

Una mirada extraña oscureció sus facciones.

—Te oigo.

Estudió el refinamiento que sangraba de sus poros del mismo modo que el salvajismo sangraba de Inuyasha e intentó comprender cómo era que había llegado a ser amigo con los integrantes del Sentella.

—Seshomaru me dijo que tú haces explosivos.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Vivo para explotar mierda.

—Parece una ocupación extraña para un aristócrata.

Tomó un trago antes de contestar.

—En realidad no. Amaba la química en el colegio y me adentré en la demolición por afición. La habilidad que se requiere. . . No sé, no hay nada mejor que eso. . . Pero mi padre quería que yo fuera político.

—¿Eso sería tan malo?

Sonrió burlonamente.

—No me gustan las personas lo bastante como para jugar a ser agradable con ellas. Por eso es que aprecio tanto a Inu, Seshomaru, Miroku y a Kagura. Con ellos siempre sabes exactamente dónde es que estás parado. Si le crispas los nervios, te lo dicen... Vale, a veces bruscamente, pero te lo dicen. No hay mierda de traición o manipulación. No realizan juegos mentales o mienten. No hay engaño. Créeme, es algo raro y no quiero ser agradable con alguien que no pueda aguantar porque tenga que ser políticamente correcto. Si te odio, quiero ser capaz de decirte que salgas de mi vista y te mueras.

Podía más que entender eso y lo admiró por ser capaz de permanecer de pie por su cuenta aún cuando los otros estaban tratando de derribarlo. Las magulladuras arruinando todavía su cara eran un testamento de su fuerza y sus convicciones.

—Sí, tampoco me gusta jugar a esos juegos.

Levantó la bebida hacia ella.

—Aquí hay que vivir sin drama.

Sonrió y chocó el vaso contra el de él.

—Amén, hermano. Amén.

Bajó la bebida y escudriñó a la multitud, notando a los miembros que todavía los observaban.

—¿Crees que cualquiera de las personas de aquí sepan de la recompensa que hay sobre mi vida?

—Probablemente. Pero las buenas noticias son que virtualmente todo el mundo aquí tiene una etiqueta de precio sobre ellos. Esos que no se espera que la tengan.

—Y esto es algo bueno, ¿cómo?

Se rió.

—Tienen mejor criterio que intentarlo y hacer su reputación con la clientela de aquí. Y a esos como Hakudoshi que están cazándote nunca se les ocurriría buscarte en el Club Sangre. Estás escondida a simple vista. No hay lugar más seguro.

Esperaba que él tuviera razón.

—¿Y qué hay de la mujer que está con Inuyasha? ¿Quién es ella?

—La esposa de Hakudoshi.

Los ojos de Kagome se ampliaron.

—¿Qué?

Él le palmeó la mano.

—Relájate. Ella lo odia y así es cómo sabemos que nadie de su gente está aquí. Si lo estuvieran, no habría venido.

Kagome no estaba tan confiada sobre eso, pero confiaba en ellos. Sobre todo, confiaba en Inuyasha.

—Kitsune, tú baboso pequeño bastardo.

Kagome brincó ante el grito en el oído.

Un hombre alto, bien parecido se sentó al otro lado de Shippo. Él respingó mientras veía las lesiones de Shippo.

—Sin intención de ofender, pero te pareces al infierno, amigo. ¿Quieres que mate a alguien?

—Gracias, Koha, pero ya lo hice.

Kagome estudió la cara hermosa del recién llegado. Cejas de ébano acuchilladas encima de ojos castaños que resplandecían con inteligencia y malicia. Su pelo oscuro caía hasta los hombros y lo llevaba en una pequeña cola de caballo.

Había un aire de exuberancia juguetona que era atemperada por un aura igual a "métete conmigo y me alimentaré con tu propio hígado".

Inclinándose hacia adelante, susurró algo en el oído de Shippo que lo hizo reír, entonces la miró. Una sonrisa lenta, seductora curvó sus labios.

—Felicitaciones, preciosa. —Extendió la mano hacia ella.

Kagome sólo podía imaginarse cuántas hembras habían caído por esa sonrisa jovial.

Shippo chasqueó la lengua ante las acciones de su amigo.

—Kagome, éste es mi mejor amigo, Kohaku Taijiya, el extraordinario contrabandista y seductor extremo.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte. —Estrechó la mano de Kohaku.

Le levantó la mano hacia sus labios y puso un cálido beso entre los nudillos mientras malvadamente acariciaba sus dedos. Una esquina de su boca se alzó de un modo que Kagome estaba segura habría hecho que la mayoría de las mujeres estallaran en risas nerviosas.

—¿Así como la más talentosa Kagome Higurashi?

Ante el asentimiento, su sonrisa se amplió.

—Es un privilegio aun mayor intercambiar bebidas contigo, princesa. Siempre he estado enamorado de tu belleza y del trabajo que ninguna otra bailarina puede tocar.

Shippo empujó juguetonamente el hombro de Kohaku.

—No empieces con ella. —Afrontó a Kagome—. Kohaku es bastante inofensivo, es sólo que piensa que cada mujer que respira se muere por arrastrarse dentro de su cama y permanecer allí.

Kohaku finalmente soltó su mano para alcanzar la bebida de Shippo.

—En caso de que haya escapado a tu atención, Shippo, la mayoría lo hace. —Bebió un sorbo y sonrió abiertamente—. Estás ascendiendo en el mundo. ¿Cuándo comenzaste a beber la mierda dura?

—Hola, Kohaku. —Una atractiva pelirroja se inclinó sobre el hombro de Kohaku para besarle mejilla.

Kohaku arrugó la nariz y despachó a la mujer.

Kagome miró a Shippo, quien le estaba dirigiendo a Kohaku una mirada incrédula. Sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.

—Creo que puede ser la primera vez desde que dejaste la pubertad en la que has dejado a una bella mujer escapar sin ser molestada.

Kohaku se encogió de hombros mientras bebía el whisky de golpe.

—Sí, bueno, Yura es una puta omnipresente. Alguien debería pintar una X en su espalda y marcarla… "Este lado hacia abajo".

Los ojos de Kagome se ampliaron ante la cruda respuesta.

Kohaku volvió su atención hacia ella, su sonrisa irresistible de nuevo en su lugar.

—Siento si te impresioné, princesa, pero tiendo a dejar que mis modales se deslicen en las más condenadas ocasiones.

Intercambió su vaso vacío por otra bebida de Shippo, entonces se inclinó a través de la mesa y le dirigió una abierta sonrisa seductora.

—Espero que no estés aquí del brazo de Shippo.

—Ella es de Inuyasha —respondió Shippo por ella.

La cara de Kohaku palideció mientras se retiraba tan rápidamente, que dejó una estela de vapor.

—Me voy de aquí. —Se puso de pie de un salto, entonces se dio la vuelta y miró furioso a Shippo—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que él estaba aquí? ¿Qué le estoy haciendo pases a su hembra? Diablos, Shippo, ¿qué estás tratando de hacer, que sea destripado?

Shippo se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

—En verdad, disfruté viendo avergonzarte. Era ligeramente divertido.

—Ja, ja. —Kohaku le dirigió a Kagome una tímida mirada. Su cara se volvió seria—. Por el camino, algunos de los hombres de Dumbas llegaron al lugar de mi hermana hace poco indagando acerca de ti. Les dije que la última vez que escuché visitabas a Shinju. No creo que me creyeran, así que vigila tu espalda.

—Lo haré.

Con un asentimiento hacia ellos, Kohaku se fue a la deriva en la multitud.

Kagome le observó irse y recoger a una mujer fuera de la pista de baile y llevársela a través de la multitud.

—Ese era un humano interesante.

—No tienes ni idea. Pero vale su peso en diversión y es un infierno de hombre para tenerlo a tus espaldas en una pelea.

Kagome retorció la pajilla en el vaso de Inuyasha con sus dedos.

—¿Creí que Inuyasha era tu mejor amigo?

Se recargó en la silla y estudió su cara.

—Inuyasha me protege y lo quiero por eso, pero es demasiado serio. Kohaku, por otra parte, lleva la vida a grandes pasos, siempre con una broma sobre ella. —Se estiró a alcanzar el zumo que Kohaku había estado bebiendo—. No sé, sólo me hace reír cuando nadie más puede.

Asintió, comprendiendo demasiado bien la importancia de reír.

—¿Son amantes Kohaku y tú?

Shippo se rió.

—No, Kohaku es estrictamente heterosexual. —Recorrió la mirada alrededor de la multitud—. ¿Todavía estás nerviosa?

Aspiró profundamente.

—Un poco.

Recogió su mano de la mesa y trazó la línea de los dedos.

—No te preocupes. Nada va a ocurrirte.

—Tocándose —una voz malevolente gruñó entre ellos.

Shippo se volvió rígido mientras se volvía para enfrentar a tres hombres vestidos con uniformes Demonio Zorro.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

El hombre que había hablado lo estaba mirándolo furioso. Un hombre bien parecido, mayor, tenía algunas débiles líneas flanqueando su cruel boca. Su pelo café arenoso encanecido, corto, y los duros ojos azules la barrieron con una mirada fría.

—Recibimos instrucciones de llevarle a casa. . . Alteza. —¿Podría haber habido más animosidad en esa única palabra?

Entrando en pánico por Shippo, Kagome escudriñó al gentío, tratando de encontrar a Inuyasha, Seshomaru, o a Kohaku, pero no vio a nadie que pareciera familiar.

Shippo le arrojó varias monedas a él.

—Hagan como que no me han visto.

El guardia miró a sus compañeros y sonrió burlonamente.

—Bueno, sabemos cuáles son nuestras órdenes si se nos resistiera. —La siguiente respuesta fue un cruel revés.

Shippo cayó contra la mesa, girándola hacia arriba. Sin pensar, Kagome corrió hacia adelante y empujó al guardia de Shippo.

Apenas lo movió.

Con una resonante maldición, la abofeteó con fuerza, golpeándola hacia atrás contra un grupo de hombres. Ignorando su ardiente mejilla, Kagome se empujó lejos de ellos, intentando regresar a la pelea, pero se encontró ella misma rodeada por esos con los que había tropezado.

—Disculpenme —Intentó atravesarlos.

Se negaron a separarse o moverse de cualquier forma.

—¿Exactamente donde crees que vas, preciosa?

—No creo que vaya a ningún lugar — contestó otro antes de agarrarla por la cintura y tirarla de vuelta al centro del grupo.

El terror la engulló. Tenía que hacer algo.

Kagome luchó contra el agarre del hombre, clavándole las uñas en las manos. Con una maldición acalorada, se la echó al hombro y se dirigió a la puerta. Ella gritó y gritó mientras peleaba tan fuerte como podía contra su agarre.

Él no cedió en absoluto.

Enfurecida y frustrada, observó como los guardias arrastraban a Shippo a través de una puerta trasera. Renovó su lucha con vigor. Tenía que liberarse para ayudarlo.

El hombre sosteniéndola se rió de sus intentos y la hizo rebotar con fuerza contra el hombro. Su aliento salió con un fuerte y doloroso gemido. Tirándole del pelo, le clavó las uñas en su expuesto cuello.

La sacó a la bahía de aterrizaje y la arrojó sobre el suelo sucio donde aterrizó con un golpe sólido. Gimió por el dolor latiendo a través de su cuerpo. Las costillas y la espalda le dolieron hasta un punto que temió que estuvieran rotas.

—Ya las pagarás,_ harita_. —Sacó una enorme daga de su bota.

Tembló por todas partes, su mente estaba viendo a Manten persiguiéndola otra vez con su cruel espada.

Los otros de su grupo la rodearon para que no tuviera forma de liberarse.

¿Qué era eso que Inuyasha le había enseñado?

Ojos, cabeza...

No... Garganta.

Nariz.

Ve por su nariz...

No, la ingle.

Apretando los dientes, hizo exactamente lo que Inuyasha le había enseñado. Aterrizó una dura patada directamente en su ingle.

La maldijo mientras se doblaba.

—¡Agarren a esa pequeña perra!

Los otros se movieron sobre ella. Kagome giró, tratando de atraparlos como Inuyasha le había dicho, pero no le había dicho que hacer cuando estuviera tan excedida en número.

Iban a matarla.

Repentinamente, comenzaron a golpear el suelo alrededor de sus pies. Uno por uno, cayeron hasta que ella vio a Inuyasha parado allí, su cara era una máscara de furia.

El que ella había pateado cayó en el error de arrojarse contra él.

Inuyasha lo atrapó y le hizo girar alrededor. De la nada sacó un cuchillo y lo sujetó apretado en la mandíbula del hombre.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

Una cuenta de sudor corrió hacia abajo de la sien del hombre.

—Éste es un asunto humano, Daiyokai.

La mirada fría en la cara de Inuyasha envió un temblor abajo de la columna vertebral pulsante de Kagome.

—Es mi _compañera_, imbécil. Lo que hagas con ella es asunto mío.

El hombre comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. Miró hacia ella, hacia Inuyasha, y luego de nuevo a ella.

—¿Eres su compañera? —chilló.

—Sí —Kagome contestó con convicción.

Inuyasha arrastró el cuchillo debajo de la barbilla del hombre, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre antes de apartarlo. Extendió la mano hacia Kagome. Agarrándola como una cuerda de salvamento, lo dejó ponerla de pie.

El hombre tragó saliva mientras limpiaba la sangre de su cara con el dorso de la mano.

—Lo siento realmente. Chocó contra nosotros. No tenía ni idea. Digo… Nosotros...

—Sugiero que te largues. Ahora. —Inuyasha dejó al descubierto sus colmillos amenazadoramente.

El grupo corrió más rápido de lo que Kagome les habría otorgado crédito que podría. Temblando de alivio, enterró la cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha.

—Si hubieras dicho "boo", creo que se habrían meado encima.

La abrazó contra él, con los brazos tranquilizándola completamente.

—¿Que sucedió?

—Los guardias de Dumbass agarraron a Shippo y yo intenté detenerlos.

El cuerpo se le puso rígido.

—¿A dónde fueron?

—Salieron por la puerta de atrás.

Inuyasha la llevó de regreso dentro del club a través del gentío. Al pasar Seshomaru, Inuyasha lo agarró por la camisa y con una furiosa maldición, lo arrastró detrás de ellos. Irrumpieron a través de la puerta trasera en una calle vacía. Había algunas personas afuera, dos que parecían hacer algo ilegal. Pero ninguna señal de Shippo o los guardias.

Inuyasha paseó alrededor, escudriñando el área. Se detuvo para mirar furioso a Seshomaru.

—Recuérdame que te mate más tarde.

Seshomaru frunció el ceño confusamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Inuyasha frunció los labios.

—Nada de gran importancia. A Kagome la cogieron un grupo para violarla y los hombres de Dumbass tienen a Shippo.

—¡Mierda! —Seshomaru se pasó las manos por el cabello—. ¿Dónde crees que fueron?

—Lo más probable es que volvieran a su planeta. —Inuyasha sacó el intercomunicador y trató de llamar a Shippo. Cuando eso fracasó, lo arrancó de la oreja, luego marcó las coordenadas en su ordenador de muñeca. Después de unos segundos, volvió a maldecir—. Deben de haber retirado su localizador y enlace. ¡Maldita sea el infierno!

Kohaku llegó corriendo a través de la puerta trasera. Se detuvo cuando los vio.

—¿Dónde está Shippo?

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada de asco a Seshomaru.

—Los hombres de Dumbass lo han cogido.

Kohaku soltó una maldición tan sucia que hizo sonrojar a Kagome.

—Hirai sólo me dijo que los vio juntos hace unos minutos. Así que ayúdame, voy a matar a mi hermana por esperar a hablar. ¡Idiota!

—¿Tienes alguna idea de donde lo han podido llevar los hombres de Dumbass? — Preguntó Inuyasha a Kohaku.

—Tal vez.

Inuyasha tomó su intercomunicador y llamó a Miroku y Kagura para iniciar la búsqueda. Le lanzó el intercomunicador a Kohaku.

—Mantente en contacto con ellos y diles dónde empezar a buscar. Voy a llevar a Kagome a casa y después me reuniré contigo.

Kohaku se puso el intercomunicador en el oído.

—¿Cómo vamos a mantenernos en contacto contigo?

—Tengo otro intercomunicador en casa.

Kohaku asintió.

—Muy bien, entonces. Vámonos.

Golpeó el puño contra Inuyasha como un signo de la solidaridad antes que él y Seshomaru se marcharan.

La culpa carcomía a Kagome mientras Inuyasha la llevaba a la nave. Si no fuera porque se había metido en problemas de nuevo, Inuyasha habría llegado a Shippo a tiempo.

—Lo siento —le susurró al llegar a la nave y ayudarla a subir la escalera.

Apretó el puño en la cintura.

—No has hecho nada malo. Debería haberlo sabido dejando a Seshomaru con ustedes dos. A veces simplemente no pienso.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que se reuniera con ella.

En poco tiempo, se puso en marcha y se dirigió hacia su casa.

Se quedó tranquila el resto del viaje, con los pensamientos dando vueltas sobre lo que había sucedido. Rezó por la seguridad de Shippo, sin saber si sería capaz de perdonarse a sí misma si algo le sucedía.

Inuyasha corrió al interior de la casa, tomó el intercomunicador y se fue antes de que pudiera desearle buena suerte. Con el corazón pesado, se dirigió hacia la cama con las _nekomatas_ siguiéndola.

Acariciando su piel suave, se quedó durante horas viendo centellear las estrellas sobre su cabeza. Sus pensamientos vagaban entre todos los hombres que ella había conocido. Seshomaru y su personalidad arisca. Miroku, que era básicamente bipolar y la disposición dulce de Shippo.

Por encima de todo, pensó en Inuyasha y su dolor. ¿Quién hubiera creído nunca que cuatro personas podrían llegar a significar tanto para ella en tan corto tiempo?

Sin embargo, lo hicieron. Y rezó por todos ellos.

Cuando finalmente vio el caza de Inuyasha sobrevolando por encima, su corazón latió de alivio.

_Por favor, que tenga buenas noticias. _

Cogiendo la túnica se lanzó escalera abajo para esperar a que entrara. Las nekomatas se enroscaron en sus piernas, maullando suavemente.

Agotado, Inuyasha atravesó la puerta. Dejó caer el casco al suelo y abrió los brazos para recibirla en un firme abrazo.

—Lo encontramos —dijo con voz cansada.

—Espero que los golpearas hasta hacerlos pedazos.

Inuyasha le mostró una de sus manos. Los nudillos estaban hinchados y ensangrentados.

—Simplemente no me odies por ello.

Kagome le besó la mano, para después quitarle las gafas de los ojos.

—¿Dónde está Shippo?

Inuyasha se alejó de ella dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, dejando al descubierto la musculosa espalda. Demonios, podía ver ondear cada músculo mientras se movía. Y los colores de los tatuajes eran siempre tan sorprendentes. . .

—Se quedó con Kagura y su marido.

Se detuvo en el segundo escalón y se volvió hacia ella.

—Daría cualquier cosa si me llevas arriba.

Kagome se rió de forma casi juvenil.

—Vamos, soldado. Arriba —. Lo empujó juguetonamente.

Un gemido se le escapó cuando su mano se deslizó accidentalmente entre los muslos.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, podría revivir, después de todo.

Chasqueó la lengua cuando entraron en el dormitorio.

—Escúchate… y después de la forma en que perseguiste esta noche a esa mujer.

Inuyasha se dejó caer sobre la cama.

—Necesitaba información.

Bostezó en la almohada antes de meter la mano en la mesita de noche y sacar un pequeño contenedor.

—¿Qué es eso?

Dejó escapar otro bostezo.

—Mi protector dental. No puedo dormir sin él.

—¿Por qué?

—Una vieja lesión. Mis colmillos destrozarían el suave tejido de mi boca si no lo tengo. Se deslizó la pieza dentro y dejó caer el contenedor al suelo.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza por la lenta manera en que se movía.

—Si La Liga pudiera ver a Némesis ahora, dudo que te encontrara una amenaza tan terrible.

Esperó a su respuesta.

—¿Inuyasha? —Kagome se inclinó sobre él y se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormido.

Con ella de pie tras su desprotegida espalda…

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Kaede le había dicho que se cansaba así. Inuyasha odiaba estar durmiendo y se mantenía firme hasta que golpeaba una pared y el cuerpo lo obligaba a dormir.

Agradecida de que finalmente descansara, redujo la intensidad de las luces para que sólo las más suaves brillaran y oscureció el techo. Tuvo que tirar de él para colocarlo de espaldas y poder quitarle las botas y los largos pantalones. Se detuvo con el peso de sus botas y el cinturón.

Su pobre Némesis. Siempre listo para la batalla.

Pasó la mirada sobre el cuerpo desnudo, asombrada por la belleza que había sido arruinada por un mundo brutal. No había casi ninguna parte de él que no tuviera cicatrices. Le quitó los guantes y los colocó en la mesita de noche, sabiendo que los querría tan pronto como se levantara. El único momento que no los llevaba era cuando hacía el amor con ella o tomaba una ducha.

Un cosquilleo caliente pulsó en sus pechos mientras lo miraba en el débil resplandor de la habitación. Se veía tan tranquilo. Rezó para que pudiera dormir profundamente esta noche y con ese pensamiento en su mente, cerró la puerta para mantener fuera a las nekomatas y entonces oscureció más las paredes.

Necesitaba su descanso.

Apartándole el cabello de la mejilla, le besó la incipiente barba en el lado derecho, delante de su oreja.

—Te amo, Inuyasha —murmuró.

Extendiendo una manta sobre él, se metió a su lado en la cama y abrigó sus brazos alrededor de él. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, se quedó dormida.

_**I**_nuyasha se despertó lentamente con una extraña sensación.

Algo estaba presionando contra él…

Al principio pensó que era Kirara, hasta que comprendió que era el sedoso cuerpo de Kaagome entrelazado con el suyo. Su muslo se asentaba en lo alto entre los suyos, presionando agradablemente en contra de sus pelotas, mientras que su mano derecha estaba enredada en su pelo. La túnica se le había subido, exponiendo por completo su trasero mientras dormía como un ángel a su lado.

Por un minuto no pudo respirar, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Había pasado la noche durmiendo con alguien tocándolo. Nunca había hecho eso antes. En el pasado, siempre había sabido, si alguien se acercaba y se sacudía despertándose.

Pero no con ella. Incluso su subconsciente le dio la bienvenida.

Asombrado por eso, le ahuecó la cabeza entre las manos y besó su frente.

Ella parpadeó abriendo los ojos para mirarlo. Tan pronto como su mirada enfocó su cara, sonrió.

—Buenos días, cariño.

Adoró cada sílaba.

—Buenos días.

Empezó a mover la pierna, pero él la atrapó.

—Despacio… estás peligrosamente cerca de lesionarme.

El rostro se le sonrojó de un rojo brillante cuando se dio cuenta de lo duro que estaba y de donde descansaba su muslo.

—Lo siento.

Se retiró más cuidadosamente. Bostezando, se desperezó, arqueando la espalda hasta que los senos estuvieron claramente perfilados por el camisón.

Su polla se sacudió con fuerza mientras extendía la mano para ahuecar el seno derecho en su mano. No se quejó en lo más mínimo. Sonriendo, rozó con los dedos el duro pezón encubierto por la ligera seda rosa.

—¿Te das cuenta de que te casaste conmigo anoche?

Se congeló a mitad de su desperezo para mirarlo boquiabierta.

—¿Hice qué?

Él deslizó la túnica a un lado para poderla tocar sin la barrera de seda.

—La ley Daiyokai indica que dos personas que profesan, sin coacción, ser pareja delante de otro individuo, están casados.

Arqueó una ceja.

—¿En serio?

Apartó la mano de ella. No sabía por qué, pero su reacción tan poco entusiasta lo hirió.

—Puedo entender que desees un divorcio.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior cuando la plena implicación la golpeó. ¿Estaba casada con Inuyasha? Debería sentirse completamente horrorizada y sin embargo. . .

Había una parte de ella que realmente se emocionó ante la perspectiva.

—¿Es eso todo lo que se necesita?

Con sus rasgos en blanco, le tocó la mejilla dejando una estela candente a lo largo de su barbilla.

—Así es. Los Daiyokais no hacen grandes ceremonias ilustres. Pero no te preocupes, un divorcio es igual de fácil de conseguir. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es decirle a alguien que estamos divorciados y ya está hecho.

Esta vez ella notó la nota subyacente de dolor en su voz.

_Estamos casados_… Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza mientras realmente examinó cuidadosamente lo que significaría para ella. _Si estás casada con él, puedes deshacerte de tu carrera para siempre_. Nadie, nunca, la contrataría para actuar otra vez. No podría ser una figura pública mientras estuviera casada con Inuyasha.

_Él es un forajido. Y no cualquier forajido. Era Némesis. _

_Su padre tendría un ataque al corazón. . . _

Todo era verdad. Nada en su vida sería lo mismo otra vez.

Y con ese pensamiento descubrió que todo ya había cambiado. No era la misma persona que había sido secuestrada por Jiten y Manten. Ya no quería lo mismo que había querido hacía unas semanas.

Mientras que todavía amaba el baile, odiaba la política y a la gente. El mejor baile de su vida había sido en la planta baja con Inuyasha en la sala de entrenamiento. Sin más público que él. A él no le importó si cometía un desliz o si su traje era un poco apretado. A sus ojos, era hermosa, y por primera vez en su vida, se sentía realmente bella. Cuando estaba con ella, se sentía tranquila. Sobre todo, se sentía segura, incluso en un club lleno de la escoria del universo, se había sentido segura.

La había cambiado para siempre.

Su vida ya no era suya.

Le pertenecía a él y no quería vivir si eso significaba existir sin él.

Ahuecó su mandíbula en la mano y entornó los ojos bromeando en su cara.

—Oh, no, no lo harás, muchachote. Ahora estás ineludiblemente comprometido conmigo. No voy a divorciarme de ti.

Inuyasha no pudo respirar al escuchar lo último que hubiera esperado.

—No te burles de mí, Kagome.

Acarició su cara con el dorso de los dedos mientras sus ojos oscuros se clavaban en los claros de él con total sinceridad.

—No me estoy burlando de ti, Inuyasha. Voluntariamente te doy mi corazón, mi vida y mi devoción. No antepondré nadie a ti, ni siquiera a mi misma y gustosamente estaré aquí cuando me necesites, para apoyarte para siempre.

Había dicho los votos matrimoniales de su planeta.

—No hay ningún sacerdote aquí para poder santificar ese juramento.

Ella sonrió.

—No necesito ninguno. Dios y tú me escucharon. Eso es suficiente para mí.

Y en ese momento, él casi pudo creer en un dios superior.

Infierno, en este momento, sintió que podía volar. Si alguien tan inocente y pura como ella podía amar algo tan repugnante y corrupto como él, todo era posible.

—Voy a hacerme digno de ti. Te lo prometo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Eres más que digno de mí.

No, no lo era. Sabía la verdad. Pero el hecho de que ella lo creyera le tocó el fondo de su corazón.

Kagome vio que su expresión se oscurecía. ¿Qué estaba empañando esto para él?

—¿Qué te pasa?

Él la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

—He pensado que te llevaré hoy con tu padre.

Eso fue lo último que había esperado que dijera.

Estudió sus preciosos ojos ambar, no enteramente segura si quería volver a su casa. Pero estaba mal dejar que su padre se preocupara por ella. No se sabía lo demente que se habría vuelto por su ausencia.

Y mientras su arreglo actual no podría agradar mucho a su padre, estaba segura que podría vencer su oposición. Al igual que Inuyasha, él sólo tenía mucho carácter en lo que se refería a ella.

—Ya sabes, mi padre podría dispararte si se entera que estamos casados —dijo ella con una sonrisa, deslizando la mano bajo la manta.

—Definitivamente yo lo haría si fuera él.

Se sacudió cuando ella le tocó la punta de la polla.

Ella se mordió los labios, dándole su sonrisa más seductora.

—¿Es el matrimonio legal, sin consumación?

Antes de que Kagome pudiera parpadear, la tenía inmovilizada de espaldas sobre el colchón. Se arrancó el protector dental y lo puso en la mesita de noche.

Acogió con agrado el beso, la fuerza de las manos sobre su cuerpo. Él deslizaba los besos hacia su oreja, mordisqueando suavemente el lóbulo. Los escalofríos se dispararon al rojo vivo a través de su cuerpo.

Por todas las partes que la tocaba, quedaba anhelante de placer. Clavó los talones en el colchón y arqueó la espalda hasta conectar con él. Nunca se había sentido tan deseada, tan viva.

Estaba tan hambriento de ella. Nunca lo había visto así, como si él tuviera que estar palpando su cuerpo.

Recorrió con las manos los planos de su espalda, palpando las cicatrices. Él le pertenecía y nadie se lo arrebataría nunca, se aseguraría de ello.

El beso era frenético y posesivo mientras separaba sus piernas con las rodillas y la llenó. Se deleitó con la sensación de tenerlo profundamente en el interior mientras él empujaba contra sus caderas. Su poder, su fuerza…le encantaba estar unida a él de esta manera.

Con sus rasgos intensos, la miró mientras la mantenía abrazada estrechamente.

—Eres mía, Kagome.

—Lo sé.

Aceleró los golpes, disparando el éxtasis a través de ella hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más. Cuando ella se corrió, fue explosivo y más intenso que cualquier otra cosa que jamás hubiera sentido antes. Lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás, gritó su nombre.

Inuyasha la miró con temor cuando lo agarró firmemente y le envolvió las piernas alrededor de las caderas. Aún sorprendido de que lo pudiera aceptar por completo. Que pudiera mirarlo como estaba haciendo ahora y lo viera como un hombre.

Él estaba perdido en esas profundidades chocolate. Mirándola a los ojos, sintió el orgasmo deslizarse, reclamándolo. Se enterró profundamente en su interior y la sostuvo cerca mientras aspiraba su precioso aroma.

Si muriese ahora mismo, estaría agradecido. Porque lo último que quería era que aprendiese a odiarlo.

_¡Basta! No arruines este momento_.

Pero era tan duro. Nada bueno le había ocurrido nunca. Nada.

Y supo que esto sería efímero.

_No se la lleves a su padre. Mantenla aquí para siempre. Sólo los dos. _

Pero eso sería egoísta y estaría mal. Su padre la quería tanto como él. Y ella quería a su padre. Tarde o temprano, ella exigiría verlo.

Mejor terminarlo cuanto antes. Como arrancar un vendaje. Apartar el dolor fuera del camino para que la curación pueda comenzar.

Porque en su corazón supo que éste era el final de ellos dos. No había manera que Higurashi le permitiera regresar con él.

Su tiempo había terminado.

_Es mejor así_. Dejarla ir ahora antes de que aprendiera a odiarlo. Antes de que lo nuevo y radiante desapareciera de su relación y notara sus defectos.

Antes de volverse como Koharu y lo entregara a las autoridades por despecho. Miroku apenas había sobrevivido.

_Te vas a morir sin ella. _

No, él viviría. Como siempre había hecho. Solo y en soledad.

_El dolor es tu amigo. _

Su corazón gritó, pero lo ignoró. Esto era lo mejor para ambos. Sabía dónde estaba Hakudoshi, podría dejarla con su padre, luego matar al bastardo y mantenerla a salvo.

Nadie volvería a cazarla de nuevo. Se aseguraría de eso.

Kagome deslizó la mano a través de su suave cabello mientras él yacía sobre ella, el fuerte cuerpo fusionándose con el suyo. Se olvidó de su carrera, de su vida. Todo lo que quería era a Inuyasha.

Besando sus labios, ella esperaba que su padre no permaneciera enojado con ellos durante demasiado tiempo. Quería que los dos hombres que más amaba fueran amigos y se respetaran mutuamente tanto como ella los respetaba.

Mientras yacían en silencio, Kagome sintió que los latidos de su corazón desaceleraban a un ritmo normal. Le besó la salada piel de su cuello, deleitándose en el olor profundamente masculino. Podría respirarlo durante todo el día.

—¿Te gustaría darte un baño conmigo?

Kagome sonrió.

—Me encantaría.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en bañarse y vestirse. Casi demasiado pronto, estaban en su caza dirigiéndose a Gouran. Qué diferente era esta vez de la última que habían hecho esto.

Entonces había odiado completamente a Inuyasha. Le había temido y estaba deseando volver a casa.

Ahora…

Temía encontrarse con su padre. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante sus noticias, pero estaba segura que no le haría ninguna gracia. _Por favor, que no sea completamente irrazonable_. Hubo ocasiones donde ella estuvo segura que su padre reaccionaría fuertemente por algo y sin embargo no lo hizo.

_Permite que esta sea una de ellas. _

Cuando Gouran apareció a la vista, un sentimiento realmente malo la traspasó. Quería instar a Inuyasha para dar la vuelta y retirarse. Pero sabía que no podría. Su padre estaba preocupado por ella. Le debía esta reunión y decirle que se había casado con alguien no era algo para hacerse a través de un intercomunicador.

Rezaba para poder hacerle razonar y que no metiera a Inuyasha en la cárcel inmediatamente después de su llegada.

Tan pronto como entraron en el espacio aéreo de Gourish, un centenar de cazas los rodearon.

Inuyasha dejó escapar un bajo silbido.

—Cariño, creo que tu padre está algo más que molesto conmigo.

Podía haberlo notado sin necesidad del sarcástico comentario.

—No eres gracioso.

Se quedó mirando horrorizada el número de naves. Su padre, definitivamente, no estaba jugando y si huían en este punto, estaba segura de que abrirían fuego contra ellos.

Tenemos que llegar hasta el final.

—Baje el escudo y desconecte el propulsor principal —ordenó el controlador.

Inuyasha se tensó cuando una luz de alarma empezó a avisarles que estaban siendo apuntados por el sistema de armas de otra nave.

—No hay necesidad para esta clase de hostilidad —dijo con la voz tranquila y desapasionada que siempre utilizaba cuando se veían amenazados.

—¡Conocerás mi hostilidad cuando aterrices, hijo de puta! —El estridente grito de su padre hizo eco en sus oídos.

Kagome se tragó el miedo_. Tal vez será mejor una vez que aterricemos._ Sí, y el mundo estaba lleno de felices cachorritos y arco iris, también.

—Papá, todo está bien. Estoy en la nave. Por favor no abran fuego.

—¿Ángel? —La voz le temblaba—. Gracias a Dios que estás viva. —Entonces, su tono se volvió letal de nuevo—. Tienes las coordenadas para aterrizar. Como hagas una pequeña variación, te destrozaré dónde estás sentado.

—Es un hombre tan agradable.

Puso los ojos en blanco ante el tono burlón de Inuyasha.

—Está preocupado.

Inuyasha resopló.

—Honestamente, no estoy precisamente saltando de alegría por aquí, tampoco. No me gusta tener tantos objetivos en mi frente.

—Lo sé, querido. —El nudo en su estómago se enroscó más apretadamente—. Estaremos bien. Ya lo verás.

Inuyasha refrenó otro comentario sarcástico. Deseó ser tan ingenuo como ella, pero lo sabía mejor.

Su padre buscaba sangre.

_Su sangre_.

Apartando a un lado sus emociones para poder pensar con claridad, siguió las coordenadas. _Has tenido peores probabilidades_.

Sí, llevaba las cicatrices de aquellas, también. Pero no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Aterrizó en el interior de la plataforma principal de aterrizaje del palacio. En el momento en que la nave se detuvo, al menos seis batallones salieron con armas apuntándolos. Había tantos láseres apuntándoles bailando por encima de ellos, que parecía un espectáculo de luces.

Kagome temblaba por la ansiedad. Cuando su padre estaba tan enfadado, era completamente irrazonable. Nunca había visto tantos soldados.

Su padre salió en medio de ellos para mirar hacia arriba a la escotilla.

—¡Envía primero a Kagome! —gritó.

Las manos fuertes de Inuyasha desataron el casco y el arnés de seguridad.

—Está bien —susurró él—. Haz lo que dice. Sólo muévete lentamente y mantén tus manos lejos de tu cuerpo de modo que ninguno de ellos se ponga nervioso o malinterprete tu intención.

Kagome asintió. Con la cabeza iluminada de pánico, miedo e ira, salió y descendió por la escalera de mano. Como Inuyasha la había instruido, se movió lentamente hacia su padre, con las manos extendidas a los costados.

Miró a su padre cuando llegó hasta él.

—¿Qué significa esto, padre?

Higurashi colocó las dos heladas manos en sus mejillas, a continuación la atrajo hacia sus brazos en un aplastante abrazo. Lo abrazó de nuevo, pensando que debía estar más tranquilo ahora que estaba seguro de que estaba bien.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, dio un paso atrás y le sonrió.

—Como te dije, estoy bien. —Se volvió para ver a los guardias sacando a Inuyasha de la nave a punta de pistola.

Le arrebataron el casco y sujetaron un blaster contra la sien mientras él mantenía las manos detrás de la cabeza con los dedos entrelazados.

La ira desgarró a través de ella por ese trato.

Él podría luchar contra ellos y huir, pero por ella se sometía. Su humillación en su nombre la hizo desear sacarles los ojos.

Mirando a su padre, le espetó:

—Es hora de que dejes esta locura.

—Tienes razón, Ángel. —sonrió—. Es hora de poner fin a esto. Alguien tiene que hacerlo. —Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella mientras miraba a sus hombres—. ¡Dispárenle!

La orden de su padre rompió a través de ella.

—¡No!—gritó, tratando de soltarse.

El agarre de su padre se volvió más tirante mientras luchaba contra él. La sostuvo por los brazos, impidiéndole correr hacia Inuyasha.

La luz hizo erupción dentro de la bahía cuando los soldados comenzaron a disparar contra él. El terror y la incredulidad la desgarraron haciéndolo parecer todo a cámara lenta.

Inuyasha retrocedió por los disparos y cayó al suelo, donde yació inmóvil. La sangre corría por debajo de su cuerpo, manchando el pavimento gris claro.

Kagome se quedó helada. Ningún sonido dejó sus labios mientras se desplomaba hacia el suelo, incapaz de hacer frente a lo que estaba sucediendo. Una negación gritaba dentro de su alma. Inuyasha estaba muerto.

Muerto.

Por su culpa.

No, por la de su padre.

Las manos de su padre todavía estaban sujetándola, impidiéndole correr al lado de su marido.

No podía respirar. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar a Inuyasha mientras un soldado se adelantaba para tomarle el pulso.

—Está muerto, señor.

Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas mientras los sollozos atormentaban su cuerpo. No podía ser. Era una pesadilla. Tenía que serlo.

_¡Despiértate! _

Pero no lo hizo. Quería morir mientras una terrible agonía atravesaba su alma.

El gesto de orgullosa satisfacción en el rostro de su padre la asqueó.

—Desháganse del cuerpo. Que cesen las tropas.

Cuando él se movió para ayudarla a levantarse, lo abofeteó y lo apartó de un empujón.

—¡Te odio, bastardo! —gritó ella—. ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

Pero esas palabras fueron débiles en comparación con lo que realmente sentía. Quería matar a su padre.

Gimiendo, yació en el suelo, demasiado débil para moverse o para luchar.

Todo lo que quería era que esto desapareciera.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su padre la cogió en brazos y la apartó del único hombre al que ella había prometido no dejar nunca.

_**I**_nuyasha hizo lo posible por no respirar profundamente mientras veía su propia sangre acumularse en torno a su mano. Estaba más dolorido ahora de lo que alguna vez había estado en toda su vida. Al menos le habían disparado cuatro tiros a quemarropa. Y era imposible saber cuántos más habían pasado a través de él.

Er, dolía…

¿Por qué no podían haber fallado algunos de esos hijos de puta?

—Estamos muertos —susurró Akitoki mientras cubría la cabeza de Inuyasha con una sábana para ayudar a protegerlo de los demás—. Si Higurashi se entera de esto, cortará mis pelotas.

—No lo sabrá a menos que se lo cuentes —susurró Inuyasha, agradecido por la lealtad de los miembros de la Sentella. Había momentos en que los espías eran sumamente valiosos.

Este era definitivamente uno de ellos.

Aquitoki maldijo mientras inspeccionaba la bahía y al puñado de soldados que seguían patrullando.

—¿Cómo coño vamos a sacarte a ti y a tu caza de aquí?

Inuyasha cerró los ojos contra una ola de dolor.

—Dile a control que estás dirigiendo mi caza fuera con el control remoto para deshacerte de nosotros.

Akitoki sonrió.

—Brillante.

_Es por eso que me pagan grandes créditos. _

Inuyasha se obligó a permanecer laxo mientras Akitoki y Nobunaga lo recogían y lo colocaban en el asiento del caza. Tuvo que refrenar una maldición ante la rudeza. Pero tenían que disimular para que pareciera real o morir.

Los gritos de Kagome resonaban en sus oídos y deseo tener una manera de hacerle saber que todavía estaba vivo.

Lamentablemente, si lo intentaba, acabaría realmente muerto.

Aquitoki le lanzó el casco contra su estómago. El dolor surgió a través de su cuerpo y por un momento, temió que pudiera desmayarse.

_Uno, dos, tres… respira. _

Centró la atención en el ritmo para distraerse del sufrimiento físico. Del daño emocional oyendo los sollozos de Kagome.

Y sin embargo, una parte de él atesoraba ese sonido. No habría llorado de esa manera si no estuviera preocupada por él. Esos sonidos no podían ser falseados.

Lo amaba.

La idea lo calentó mientras se deshacían del caza arrojándolo fuera por control remoto.

Sin embargo, todavía no estaba fuera de peligro. La sangre le cubría hasta el punto que no pudo averiguar dónde había sido herido. Si no recibía pronto ayuda se desangraría hasta morir.

Esperó hasta estar fuera de órbita antes de sentarse y tomar el control de la nave. El dolor le nublaba la mente, mitigando su pensamiento. Con cada segundo que pasaba parecía traer más palpitante dolor que el momento anterior.

En el momento en que llegó a su casa, no podía moverse en absoluto.

_Salir y entrar. Vamos, muchacho, puedes hacerlo_. Tenía que detener la hemorragia.

Inuyasha descendió de la nave con la vista oscureciéndose. Tenía que llamar a Miroku y obtener ayuda para las heridas. No le quedaba mucho tiempo. . .

A pesar del sudor que cubría su cuerpo, se estaba congelando. Abrió la puerta de su casa, la sangre embadurnó los blancos controles.

Dejó caer el casco de las entumecidas manos. Las nekomatas corrieron hacia delante, confundidas por el olor de la sangre. _Piensa en Kagome. No puedes morir. Ahora no. _

_Ella todavía no está a salvo. _

_Tienes que vivir para detener a Hakudoshi. _

Inuyasha adelantó un paso y cayó de rodillas.

_Levántate, cabrón_.

Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor fue demasiado. Tenía que moverse, tenía que hacerlo.

En su lugar, se desplomó contra el suelo. El último pensamiento consciente fue de una diminuta bailarina que le había prometido no dejarlo nunca.

Continuara…

Tengo la sensación de que recordarles que es una Adaptación y que en realidad yo no escribí eso ultimo no me salvara de su ira…

así que les recordare que en recompensa junto con este capitulo extra largo tendrán también el argumento y Prologo de "**nacido del fuego**" la adaptación de Miroku y su historia donde por fin Sango tendrá una participación importante, esta vez como personaje principal, se que es difícil de creer pero esa es una historia tan buena como esta, después de todo ¿quien no quedo con una u otra pregunta sobre el pasado de Miroku?


	25. con vida

**CAPÍTULO 23**

—¡_**L**_os Probekeins revocaron el contrato sobre tu vida! ¡Estás a salvo!

Kagome apenas escuchó el grito jubiloso de Yuka. Honestamente, no le importaba. Su vida había terminado ocho semanas atrás, cuando su padre había asesinado a Inuyasha, justo delante de sus ojos.

Desde entonces, nada más le importaba.

Nada.

Yuka se puso de cuclillas junto a la silla donde Kagome estaba sentada en el jardín del palacio, envuelta en el viejo mantón de lana de su madre, algo que siempre usaba cuando estaba alterada. La hacía sentir como si su madre aún estuviera con ella.

Cada día, su padre la había hecho salir con sus soldados aquí, al jardín, pensando que la belleza del mismo la calmaría, y que algún raro milagro alejaría de ella los recuerdos de Inuyasha.

Pero todo lo que hacía era enfermarla, en cuerpo y alma. ¿Cómo podía apreciar cualquier forma de belleza cuando su corazón había sido destrozado?

—Kagome, ¿no me oíste? Puedes volver al teatro y bailar de nuevo.

Como si le importara. ¿Cómo podía Yuka pensar que algo tan trivial la haría feliz? La verdad era que no había bailado desde que había sostenido a Inuyasha en sus brazos.

Y no tenía ganas de bailar de nuevo alguna vez sin él. El recuerdo era más de lo que ella podía soportar.

—Te he oído.

Suspirando, Yuka tomó asiento frente a ella en una silla idéntica a la suya, blanca y de hierro forjado.

A Kagome solía gustarle sentarse en el bien cuidado jardín detrás del palacio, aspirando el aroma de todas las flores que florecían a su alrededor, la luz calentando su piel, sin hacer nada excepto disfrutar del aire fresco, cotilleando con Yuka.

Pero esos días habían acabado.

_No creo que alguna vez vuelva a sonreír._

Yuka miró más allá de Kagome, y sacudió la cabeza. Por esa acción, supo que su padre debía estar de pie detrás de ella. No se molestó en mirar. Realmente no le importaba dónde estaba su padre.

—Yuka —dijo él bruscamente—. ¿Podrías disculparnos un momento?

—Claro, su Excelencia —se puso de pie y tocó la mano de Kagome—. Vuelvo en un minuto. ¿Quieres algo?

Kagome negó con la cabeza, ahogando un sollozo. Lo único que quería era a su marido, y nada podría traer de vuelta a Inuyasha por lo que le habían hecho.

Con la respiración temblorosa, apartó la mirada de su padre mientras se sentaba en la silla de Yuka.

—¿Ángel?

—No me llames así nunca más —ahora, cada vez que lo oía, le hacía pensar en su padre gritando la muerte de Inuyasha, y en las otras innumerables y horribles cosas por las que él la había hecho pasar desde entonces, con la excusa de "protegerla". La había obligado a hacerse una prueba de violación y la había hecho acudir a incontables psicólogos que vinieron con todo tipo de nombres para su "condición" —. Me pone la piel de gallina —le espetó.

Él respiró profundamente, y extendió hacia ella un largo sobre de manila.

—Tu informe médico llegó. Ojala pudiera matar a todos esos bastardos por lo que te hicieron.

Kagome apretó los dientes, queriendo sacarle los ojos por esa declaración. Estaba tan harta de él, invocando la ira de todas las encarnaciones para destruir La Sentella cuando todo lo que habían hecho era protegerla. Por supuesto, ayudaría que los psicólogos dejaran de llamarlo Síndrome del Cautivo, la víctima aprendía a identificarse con su captor y con el tiempo, incluso, empezaba a pensar que se preocupaba por él.

¿Tan estúpidos podían ser? Pero eran expertos, por tanto, su padre escuchaba sus parloteos psicológicos en lugar de oírla cuando le hablaba.

Ella se negó a tomar el sobre. No quería nada de él. Jamás.

Su padre creía que había sido violada por todos los hombres de La Sentella, y no importaba cuántas veces intentara explicarle lo que había ocurrido entre ella e Inuyasha, su padre decía que le habían hecho un lavado de cerebro.

¿Por qué no la escuchaba? ¿Cuántas veces había intentado decirle que nadie le había hecho nada que no quisiese?

Cuando él habló, su voz estaba llena de amargura.

—Estás embarazada.

Esas palabras la golpearon como un mazo.

—¿Qué?

—Estás embarazada —hizo una mueca desdeñosa al repetir la palabra.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando la realidad la golpeó. Por primera vez en las últimas semanas sintió ganas de reír.

Llevaba el bebé de Inuyasha. El milagro de ello la dejó anonadada. Colocando una mano sobre su vientre plano, trató de imaginarse al niño formándose allí.

Y en su mente, se imaginaba diciéndoselo a Inuyasha… lo imaginaba envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras le mostraba esa sonrisa llena de hoyuelos y compartían su felicidad por lo que habían creado.

Agarró la carpeta, la abrió y buscó entre los documentos hasta que encontró la ecografía de su pequeño. El bebé parecía un pequeño grano de una criatura, pero no había ninguna duda. Y pensar que había asumido que su enfermedad y su letargo eran por la pena.

¿Cómo no lo había sabido?

—El médico dijo que puede interrumpir el embarazo sin ningún problema.

Ella miró fijamente a su padre.

—Absolutamente no. Nadie tocará a mi bebé.

Shinto se puso de pie, su rostro oscuro y amenazante.

—Sé razonable. Un niño terminará con tu carrera profesional. ¿Es eso lo que quieres después de haber trabajado tan duro y durante tanto tiempo? ¿Perder tu carrera por _esto_? ¿Por qué quieres renunciar a tu vida por la semilla de algún bastardo?

Kagome temblaba de rabia. Nunca en su vida había querido atacar a su padre, pero en este momento dudaba de que alguna otra cosa le diera más satisfacción. Se levantó para enfrentarlo.

—Fue mi marido al que mataste. Mi bebé no es un bastardo. Es todo lo que me queda de Inuyasha. Cómo te atrevas a insultar a cualquiera de ellos Yo…

Sus palabras se rompieron en un sollozo. ¿Por qué se molestaba?

El nunca la escuchaba.

Y no iba a dejar que le arruinara este momento. Apretando el mantón de su madre sobre sus hombros y deseando que estuviera allí para consolarla, lo dejó con sus rencorosos pensamientos y volvió a su habitación.

Todo lo que quería era volver a su último día juntos. Tocar a Inuyasha una vez más y ver la expresión de su rostro cuando le dijera que iba a ser padre.

En cambio, se tocó el estomago, donde la última parte de él crecía. Le daría a su bebe todo el amor que hubiese querido darle a Inuyasha, todo el amor que a Inuyasha le había sido negado toda su vida.

Su bebé jamás dudaría del amor de su madre. Ella se aseguraría de ello.

—Tienes que volver al teatro, Kagome. Es miserable sin ti.

Kagome suspiró pesadamente al tiempo que Yuka continuaba rogándole, mientras caminaban por una calle muy transitada. Era la primera salida que había hecho y quería buscar artículos para bebés. Ya había encontrado una hermosa canastilla y realizado el pedido de la cuna del bebé.

Honestamente, no podía recordar la última vez que algo la había emocionado tanto.

Y Yuka parecía ansiosa por arruinar su alegría, y ella estaba decidida a no dejarla. Sospechaba que su padre estaba animando a Yuka a rogarle incesantemente.

—Te he dicho mil veces que he terminado con el baile. Ya no quiero esa vida. Ahora tengo un bebé en el que pensar.

—¿Cómo puedes alejarte de tu fama a estas alturas de tu carrera? ¿Sabes cuántas personas, incluida yo, mataría por tener lo que tú estás desperdiciando?

Y ahí estaba la mayor parte del problema. Ella lo sabía, y estaba harta de esquivar esas pullas y sonreír mientras ellos le clavaban las garras por la sencilla razón de que estaban celosos.

Inuyasha le había mostrado un mundo donde estaba libre de esa miseria. Y ahora tenía una razón mucho mejor para vivir.

Kagome puso la mano sobre su vientre, que apenas empezaba a redondearse, anhelando el día en que vería una prueba real de su bebé.

—Hay otras cosas más importantes para mí ahora.

—¿Por ejemplo?

Ella se puso rígida.

—Mi bebé, por ejemplo.

—Puedes bailar durante unos cuantos meses más, ¿sabes? Volver al show y terminar tu carrera.

—No voy a hacer pasar a mi cuerpo por esos rigores, y arriesgarme a herir a mi bebé. Estoy retirada, Yuka. Acéptalo, y por el amor de Dios, termina con esa insistencia antes de que aspires el resto de la alegría de mi día.

Su amiga le gruñó.

—Simplemente me mata, Kagome. Vendería mi alma por tu fama.

Abrió su alma para responder que ella vendería su alma por tener a Inuyasha de regreso, pero cuando levantó la vista, vio a Shippo almorzando en la cafetería por donde pasaban.

La conmoción la mantuvo clavada a la acera, haciéndola detenerse a medio camino.

El se veía tan bien allí.

Un escalofrío de felicidad corrió a través de ella. Sin una palabra a Yuka, se dio la vuelta y entró en la cafetería. Pero a medida que se acercaba a él, vaciló con incertidumbre. Sin duda, sufriría por la pérdida de Inuyasha tanto como ella. No quería hacerle daño, y sin embargo, quería tocar esa parte de su breve pasado.

Shippo levantó la vista y la vio de pie en la puerta. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.

—¿Kagome?

Ella cerró la distancia entre ellos. Shippo la agarró en un fuerte abrazo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras apretaba el abrazo, luego la liberó.

—Es tan bueno verte. Me he estado preguntando cómo te estaba yendo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Te ves genial. He querido hablar con vosotros, pero no sabía cómo ponerme en contacto con ninguno —aparentemente, La Sentella no creía en la transmisión de mensajes para ellos de parte de mujeres—.¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Esperando a Kohaku, como de costumbre. Juro que ese hombre va a llegar tarde a su propio funeral.

Ella se rió de su tono serio.

—¿Kagome? —Yuka dudaba al acercarse a ellos.

—Yuka, este es mi amigo, Shippo.

Se estrecharon las manos, y Shippo retiró una silla para que Kagome se uniese a él.

—Es realmente bueno verte. Después de la forma en la que Inuyasha ha estado actuando últimamente, empezaba a pensar que…

—¿Qué?

Kagome jadeó, interrumpiéndolo mientras su estomago caía al suelo.

No podía ser posible. Sin duda, había oído mal.

Shippo la miró y su rostro se ensombreció como su cabello.

—Probablemente no debí haber dicho eso.

Su mente daba vueltas con el conocimiento mientras sus emociones giraban en una espiral fuera de control, y sus embarazadas hormonas no ayudaban en absoluto.

—¿Inuyasha está vivo?

Shippo asintió.

Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. No, no era cierto. Si Inuyasha viviera, habría ido por ella. No sería tan cruel o insensible como para dejarla sufriendo tanto sin ninguna razón.

—Lo vi ser asesinado justo en frente de mí —los soldados habían sido inflexibles.

Shippo miró a Yuka.

—Fue gravemente herido, pero un par de miembros de Sentella lo protegieron de los soldados de tu padre y lo ayudaron a llegar a casa.

Kagome se esforzaba por respirar mientras la realidad se estrellaba contra ella.

Inuyasha estaba vivo, y no la quería.

Todo este tiempo, se había dicho a sí misma que él la amaba, pero ni siquiera se había molestado en decirle que estaba vivo. Oh, como deseaba ser un hombre. Lo cazaría y golpearía cada pulgada de esa fría y sin valor vida.

¡Que bastardo!

Shippo tragó.

—¿Estás bien?

Levantó la barbilla, poco dispuesta a hacerle saber cuánto estaba sufriendo. Que se jodan si voy a dejar que vaya a contarle eso a su jefe.

—Estoy bien —su voz era tan fría como el sentimiento de amargura que la recorría—. Fue agradable verte hoy —extendió su mano hacia Shippo—. Me gustaría poder pasar más tiempo contigo, pero me temo que tengo que llamar a mi manager y aceptar un empleo. Dales mis mejores deseos a los demás.

Kagome sintió la confusión de Yuka mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía de nuevo a la calle con una calma que definitivamente no sentía. Ahora mismo, quería golpear a alguien.

¡A un alto y peli plateado cabrón!

—¿Qué pasa? —Yuka miró hacia atrás en dirección a la cafetería—. ¿Quién era ese tipo?

Kagome hervía de humillación y dolor.

—No es nadie.

¿Cómo podía Inuyasha hacerle esto a ella? ¿Cómo podía hacerla pasar por esto?

Era inhumano y ella estaba desperdiciando su vida, suspirando por él.

—¿A dónde vas ahora?

Kagome la miró alzando una ceja.

—Oíste lo que dije. Voy a llamar a mi manager y a salir de mi retiro.

Continuara…

Ok estos adsurdamente feliz por los rewiews que he recibido hasta ahora y este capitulo es lo suficientemente corto para responder por fin a todos lo mejor que pueda

**Blackspotmaggie:** me alegra que te guste! Como habrás notado Inuyasha NO esta muerto y solo por aclaración esta adaptación no es una tragedia, detesto que los principales mueran y jamás adaptaría algo que terminara de esa forma, por lo demás, realmente siento que, cuando escribo divago mucho por eso a veces mis comentarios no se entienden, siente libre de preguntar lo que quieras y yo hare lo posible por contestar, cuando sea el capitulo final, me asegurare de escribir "fin" para que no hayan dudas

**Lynni**: muchas gracias por leer! Los esfuerzos que hago están completamente destinados a los lectores!

**Ume-chan:** se que parece imposible, pero tiene un buen final aun faltan muchas cosas por ser reveladas pero cada vez quedan menos capítulos!

**:** honestamente la primera vez que lo leí estuve a punto de llorar, y lo dice una persona que no lloró ni siquiera la primera vez que vio titanic lo que me agrada de esto es que al menos nunca llegan a pasar esas cosas de frente tengo una seria y horrible fobia a las escenas de violaciones

**Carla-hyuga:** para que una pareja funcione no debe haber secretos, y dado que Inuyasha tiene una cantidad obscena de secretos, lo mejor es ir revelándolos de a poco, muchas gracias por leer

**Inuykag4ever:** gracias por todo! Siempre cuento con tus comentarios y eso de verdad es muy importante para mi, soy de las que pierden la moral cuando pasan dos semanas y no tengo ni siquiera un comentario y creo, que de no ser por ti mi autoestima fuera terriblemente baja muchas gracias!

**ChrityM:** se supone que existe un libro de Shippo pro desgraciadamente no ha sido publicado de forma oficial, de todas maneras cuando termine esta adaptación y "Nacido del fuego" les colocare con gusto si quieren los nombres de los libros originales que ya leyeron como adaptación (y que personaje era cada uno) y los que siguen para que continúen con la fiebre que yo sufrí con estos libros


	26. la ira que aleja la felicidad

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito**

CAPÍTULO 24

_**I**_nuyasha acarició el blando vientre de Kirara mientras veía una actuación grabada de uno de los ballets de Kagome. Con pesar en su corazón, sabía que debía ir tras ella. No, necesitaba ir tras ella, se corrigió. Pero no podía.

Estaba mejor pensando que él estaba muerto. Dejarla continuar con su vida sin ningún recordatorio de él tras su espalda. Era mejor así.

Y si estar sin Kagome no era suficiente infierno, Miroku estaba desaparecido, también. Su apartamento había sido destrozado y nadie tenía idea de quién lo había hecho. Habían estado buscando durante semanas, pero nadie pudo encontrar un rastro del paradero de Miroku.

Probablemente estaba muerto, de lo contrario, habría contactado con ellos.

El dolor se apoderó de él e Inuyasha tomó otro trago de whisky. Estaba solo, como siempre había querido estar. Pero nunca había imaginado cuán dolorosa era la verdadera soledad.

O tal vez era porque Kagome le había mostrado el cielo y ahora estaba relegado al infierno.

Suspiró con rendida frustración mientras la miraba. Pero no estaría satisfecho con eso nunca más. Sabía lo qué le hacía sentir su contacto. El sonido de la risa y las lágrimas.

_No puedo soportar esto…_

Al menos ella estaba actuando esa noche en Gouran. Había recuperado su antigua vida.

Una astilla de satisfacción se apoderó de él. Sus amenazas habían surtido efecto. Némesis había sido capaz de intimidar lo suficiente a los Probekeins y ellos habían revocado su contrato. Estaba a salvo y ya no se la cazaba.

Había tanto que le hubiese gustado decirle. Si pudiera tocarla por última vez…

Oh, diablos, ¿qué importaba? Se había pasado toda su vida deseando lo que podía haber sido. Como Miroku diría si estuviera allí, tenía dos opciones. Podía seguir revolcándose en su inútil auto-compasión o podía tratar de ver a Kagome.

Ninguna de las opciones parecía prometedora en ese momento.

_**L**_as luces brillaron intermitentemente en el rostro de Kagome, cegándola. Volvió la cabeza y dio algunas respuestas a los periodistas mientras se abría paso entre ellos con la ayuda de su equipo de seguridad y se dirigía a su camerino.

Después de su breve, misteriosa desaparición, parecía ser el tema más candente en los medios de comunicación. Bueno, déjalos chismorrear. ¿Qué le importaba, de todos modos?

Espera hasta que se enteren de su bebé, entonces realmente serían su enjambre de chismes jugosos.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta contra los acuciantes reporteros mientras su equipo de seguridad los detenía.

Apoyándose contra la puerta cerrada, tomó varios tranquilizadores alientos, agradecida de tener unos segundos de silencio, sin una luz en el rostro o que alguien le gritara una pregunta.

¿Cómo había pensado alguna vez eso era agradable?

Esa noche había sido especialmente agotadora, y ya estaba harta de toda la política injuriante y ansiosos jóvenes bailarines dispuestos a derrocar a un artista, de todos los promotores de dos caras que querían estrechar su mano mientras con la otra querían bajarle el vestido.

_Esto es lo que tú quisiste._

No tenía derecho a quejarse y, sin embargo…

No iba a pensar en Inuyasha. No ahora, cuando su furia y dolor eran tan crudos.

Empujándose a sí misma lejos de la puerta, cogió una toalla de tocador y se enjugó el sudor de su frente.

—¿Kagome?

Se congeló, sabiendo en el fondo, que la acentuada voz continuaba obsesionando sus sueños.

Inuyasha salió de las sombras por su izquierda. Vestido todo de negro con sus gafas de sol en su lugar, era la personificación de feroz y letal atractivo. Lo miró fijamente, observando la tensión alrededor de sus labios. Incipiente barba delineaba su hermoso rostro, como si no se hubiera afeitado en varios días.

A pesar de su rabia y dolor, su cuerpo vibró con deseo. ¿Cómo podía todavía querer hacer el amor con él después de lo que le había hecho pasar?

La había abandonado a ella y a su bebé sin tan siquiera un adiós.

Pero a pesar de todo, quería correr hacia él y abrazarlo. Para rogarle que la sacara de eso y la mantuviera segura.

_No te quiere_.

Si lo hiciera, nunca habría sido capaz de hacerla pasar por el infierno de pensar que él estaba muerto.

Con ese pensamiento, se fortaleció. No iba a dejarle saber cuán herida estaba.

—¿Qué quieres?

Él alargó la mano para tocarla, pero después la dejó caer.

—Quería explicarte.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se bajó con fuerza la cremallera en la espalda de su traje, maldiciendo cuando se enganchó su pelo arrancándose varias hebras.

—No quiero oír tus excusas. Lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Me dejaste creer que estabas muerto.

Como era de esperar, su rostro era impasible.

Las lágrimas no derramadas nublaron su visión mientras recordaba viéndolo tiroteado. La agonía de ese momento y el odio que había tenido que aguantar de su padre… Todo el tiempo Inuyasha la podía haber llamado y hacerle saber que estaba bien. Su enfado sobre eso la quemó.

—Pensé que estabas muerto por _mi causa_. Eres un bastardo egoísta. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal cosa?

Él apartó la mirada y se pasó la mano por el desatado pelo.

—¿No crees que yo he sufrido también? —Su voz era un débil, un desapasionado susurro que apenas ella oyó—. Casi morí.

—Deseé a Dios que lo hubieras hecho.

Su mandíbula tuvo un tic, pero no mostró ninguna otra reacción. Sin decir una palabra, desapareció a través de las puertas abiertas del balcón.

Kagome se dijo a sí misma que se alegraba de que se fuera. No quería verlo después de lo que él había hecho.

La había dejado.

Su corazón no la oyó.

Corrió hacia el balcón para llamarlo de regreso.

—¡Inuyasha!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya se había ido.

La calle estaba tan vacía como su alma, su vida. No había ni rastro de él en ningún lugar. Había desaparecido en la noche como si formara parte de ella.

Una suave brisa ondeó a través de su cabello mientras permanecía allí tratando de encontrarlo, recordándole los suaves dedos que usaba para jugar ahí en su lugar.

—¿Qué he hecho?

Pero ya conocía la respuesta. Se había arruinado la vida y no había forma de repararla.

Continuara…

Tristemente los capítulos han sido cortos… pero una vez mas no es cosa mia, son originalmente así y nada puedo hacer, la buena noticia es que al menos no tendrán que esperar mas que un día para la continuación!


	27. nunca sera posible

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

CAPÍTULO 25

_**K**_agome respiró hondo, aliviada de terminar por fin con la entrevista para el programa que promovía la última semana de su show. Débil y con nauseas, sólo quería irse a casa y descansar. Aunque le encantaba estar embarazada, había momentos en que era difícil y debilitante.

Su padre y Yuka caminaban a su lado por el blanco pasillo de la deslumbrante emisora, conversando acerca de la entrevista, mientras que tres guardias los seguían. Los pies taconeaban a un ritmo grave sobre el suelo de porcelana gris.

—Creo que lo hiciste genial —sonrió Yuka—. Una de las mejores entrevistas.

Su padre asintió.

—Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta en el trabajo. Te ves tan feliz.

Que gracia, ella no se sentía así. Ella no podía recordar un momento de su vida cuando se sintió menos triste que ahora.

Kagome se frotó los escalofríos de sus brazos. Odiaba estar aquí. Y en este punto lo único que esperaba era tener al bebé, algo de lo que su padre se negaba siquiera a hablar.

—¿Va todo bien? — le preguntó su padre, su voz cálida con preocupación.

Su padre se había vuelto mucho más comprensivo y cariñoso desde que había vuelto a bailar, pero él siguió negándose a llamar al bebé nada más personal que _eso_.

Había dejado de estar enfadada con su padre, no tenía sentido ya que no había matado a Inuyasha. Ahora, su impotente rabia estaba canalizada a otra fuente, una que tenía hermosos cabellos plateados y profundos hoyuelos.

Uno a quien ella le gustaría matar.

—Sólo cansada.

Kagome apretó la capa sobre los hombros.

Al doblar una esquina, captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Se volvió justo a tiempo para ver un plano del blaster sobre su pecho.

Un grito onduló a través de sus pulmones cuando su padre la empujó fuera del camino. Un dolor, intenso y vibrante, explotó a través del brazo cuando cayó al suelo.

Salieron más disparos, pero no sabía lo que estaba pasando desde su posición bajo su padre. Los gritos llenaron el vestíbulo y alguien corrió a su lado.

—¿Kagome? ¿Están todos bien?

Ella parpadeó ante la profunda y preocupada voz de Inuyasha, el dolor del brazo quedó olvidado.

Su padre rodó apartándola y lo atacó.

Inuyasha lo envió de cabeza contra una pared antes de agarrarla en un abrazo de hierro y levantarla sobre los pies.

—¡Suéltala!— Rugió su padre, empezando a andar hacia ellos.

Inuyasha apuntó con su blaster a la cabeza de su padre.

—No lo hagas.

Su padre se quedó inmóvil. Su mirada fija sobre ellos mientras mentalmente calculaba sus opciones.

Luchó ferozmente contra el agarre de Inuyasha hasta que vio la sangre cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo. Un frío temor y miedo la consumieron.

¡Su bebé!

—¿He recibido un disparo?

Se quedó sin aliento, incapaz de comprender por qué no sentía más dolor.

Inuyasha la cogió en brazos y corrió a toda prisa por el pasillo. Más disparos fueron despedidos contra ellos. Con aturdida incredulidad por lo que estaba pasando, permaneció en silencio, rezando para que la herida no pusiera en peligro al bebé.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

De la nada, apareció Seshomaru, disparando su blaster contra atacantes que ella no podía ver.

—Yo te cubro —le gritó a Inuyasha—. Sácala de aquí.

Inuyasha dudó un segundo antes de abrir el hueco de la escalera y bajar por él tan rápido como podía con ella en los brazos.

Quería luchar, pero hasta que no supiera que estaba pasando, o más bien, quien la amenazaba, se quedaría tan quieta como fuera posible.

Lo más importante era ponerse a salvo y conseguir ayuda para la herida.

Inuyasha finalmente la dejó al lado de la nave, pero su mano derecha se quedó firmemente en su brazo mientras se enfundaba el blaster con la izquierda.

La furia descendió sobre ella cuando se dio cuenta de que su intención era llevarla con él.

¡Oh, diablos, no!

No iba a ir a ninguna parte con él nunca más. Luchó contra él, golpeando el férreo agarre con todas las fuerzas.

—¡Suéltame!

La levantó contra él para que ya no pudiera golpear su mano.

—Los hombres de Hakudoshi han rodeado el lugar. Su misión es capturarte.

Sacudió la cabeza negando.

—Estás mintiendo. No hay ningún contrato por mí. Estoy a salvo.

La mirada venenosa en los ojos la heló.

—Va detrás de mí y tú eres el cebo que va a utilizar para atraerme.

La sangre dejó sus mejillas. Por un momento pensó que podría estar mintiendo, pero la fría seriedad del rostro le advirtió de la verdad. Era el cebo. . .

Entumecida, le permitió impulsarla para subir al caza y velozmente alejarse de Gouran.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y por un momento, pensó que podría desmayarse. Una oleada de náuseas la consumió, pero se las arregló para luchar contra ella.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —Ella trató de detener la sangre que corría por el brazo—Necesito un médico.

Las ásperas manos rasgaron el vestido por el hombro sobre la herida.

—Es una herida superficial —dijo, sacando un pedazo de tela de debajo del asiento—. Sujeta esto sobre ella. Dejará de sangrar antes de que lleguemos a casa.

Los labios de Kagome temblaban. Estaba furioso con ella, prueba de ello estaba en la despiadada voz mientras hablaba.

¿Qué le había hecho ella?

—¿Cómo te atreves a estar enfadado conmigo? Esto no es culpa mía.

No le contestó.

Su visión se apagaba, se limpiaba la sangre.

—Quiero ir a casa en Gouran.

Su mano se apretó alrededor del acelerador.

—No puedes. No estarás segura allí.

Kagome no se molestó en discutir con él. Sabía que iba a volver a casa costara lo que costara. No iba a quedarse con él, no después de que él la hubiera abandonado.

Estaba siendo un cerdo insensible y. . .

Respiró fuertemente y con dificultad.

—No te atrevas a enfermarte en mi nave.

—Yo realmente no tengo opción.

Inuyasha apenas sacó una bolsa para ella antes de que descargara el contenido del estómago.

Interiormente, maldijo. No porque ella estuviera enferma, sino porque lo había alterado mucho y se odiaba a sí mismo por esa debilidad. ¿Por qué debería importarle después de lo que le había dicho?

Por ella, casi había muerto. Más que eso, había arriesgado la vida con los Probekiens y puesto su culo en la línea de La Liga, sólo para mantenerla a salvo.

Mientras tanto, ella lo maldecía por ello.

_Deberías haberle dicho que no estabas muerto. _

¿Para qué? ¿Para qué llorara por él?

_No importa_.

Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo odiara. ¿Qué importaba realmente si ella era uno más de ellos?

Apartando a un lado el pensamiento, se centró en el viaje de regreso a su casa.

Kagome quería recostarse y descansar. Todavía se sentía enferma. El estrés de todo fue más de lo que podía soportar en este momento. Apoyando la cabeza hacia atrás, sintió la sacudida de Inuyasha por el contacto.

_Te lo mereces por no tener una nave más grande_.

El hostil silencio alteraba sus nervios, pero sabía que romperlo sería incluso peor que soportarlo.

No lo bastante pronto, finalmente llegaron a la plataforma. Soltó la escotilla y la dejó bajar sin ayuda mientras limpiaba el desorden.

Cuando terminó, la guió de camino a la casa. No se molestó en mirarla o ayudarla a entrar.

Kagome apretó los dientes por el agravio. Se quedó de pie en el umbral entre la plataforma y la casa, con las piernas acariciadas por las nekomatas.

Todavía sin mirarla, Inuyasha abrió un armario en la cocina y cogió un maletín médico. Sacó un antiséptico y un paño blanco. Totalmente en silencio, limpió y vendó la herida, y luego se fue escaleras arriba.

Se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación y se volvió hacia ella. Ni una sola emoción era evidente.

—Puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados de atrás. La cama ya está hecha para ti, y tu ropa y artículos personales están allí.

Luego se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Kagome agarró la botella de antiséptico, con ganas de tirársela a la cabeza. Cómo se atrevía a tratarla de esta forma. Echando chispas, se fue a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa y lavarse los dientes, todo el tiempo maldiciéndole.

Se detuvo en la puerta. Una de las túnicas estaba pulcramente colocada sobre la cama. Incluso encolerizado, cuidaba de ella. La garganta se le apretó. Sería tan fácil correr escaleras arriba y golpear la puerta hasta que abriera, pero no podía.

No después de lo que él había hecho.

Sin embargo todavía lo deseaba, ardía por él. Pero a él no le importaba en absoluto. Si lo hiciera, nunca la habría dejado pasar por todas esas semanas de miseria creyendo que estaba muerto.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas mientras ella se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Se las enjugó, despreciando el hecho de que su hijo la hiciera tan llorona.

Se miró el vientre.

—Si alguna vez actúas como tu padre, te juro que te golpearé hasta que sangres.

_**I**_nuyasha observó las estrellas por encima de él. Levantó la botella casi vacía de alcohol de nuevo contra los labios, dejando que el líquido le quemara la garganta.

Miroku había tenido razón, las estrellas eran muchísimo más interesantes cuando estabas más enlosado que sobrio.

Suspiró, dolor por un amigo que sabía que estaba muerto, dolor por una mujer que sabía que no podría tener. Si Kikio no se hubiera puesto en contacto con Seshomaru esta tarde, Kagome ahora estaría muerta y habría sido por su culpa.

Dios, si hubiera llegado sólo dos segundos más tarde, habría sido capturada o asesinada. El estómago se le revolvió. Tomó otro trago de whisky.

Qué vida.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Kagome de la planta baja. Podría decir por el patrón de su respiración a través de la puerta si estaba dormida, un truco que había aprendido por cortesía de La Liga.

Abrió la puerta, con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

El ritmo cardíaco se le intensificó cuando el deseo martilleó en sus venas, exigiéndole hacer algo más que sólo estar aquí como un tonto con la boca abierta, enfermo de amor. Pero supo que esta noche no quería escuchar a la parte que amaba a Kagome, la parte de él que moriría por ella.

_Mantén la distancia. _

Un amargo anhelo se apoderó de él mientras observaba su pecho ascender y caer en un sueño tranquilo. Yacía de lado, el pelo rizado desplegado detrás de ella mientras la mano estaba plegada bajo la barbilla.

Su mano tembló con el recuerdo de cómo se sentían esas hebras en la mano y quiso enterrar la cara en la curva de su cuello y simplemente respirar hasta que estuviera borracho de ella. Apretó los dientes. El cuerpo le vibró y por un momento, se temió que pudiera dejarse vencer por el fuego en su sangre después de todo.

—¿Inuyasha? —susurró Kagome, abriendo los ojos para mirarlo con una lastimosa y triste cara.

Apretó el marco de la puerta por la indecisión. Tenía que dejarla ir. Hakudoshi sólo era uno entre un centenar de asesinos que harían cualquier cosa para derribarlo.

Cualquier cosa.

Ella era la única debilidad que él no podía permitirse el lujo de tener.

Nunca.

—Vuelve a dormir —gruñó él cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Kagome se quedó con la mirada fija donde había estado de pie mirándola, su corazón quebrándose. ¿Por qué había venido a ella?

¿Por qué le importaba?

Se puso una mano sobre el vientre, tentada de hablarle sobre el bebé, pero no pudo. Con su temperamento actual, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Lo último que necesitaba era un asesino aún más furioso vagando por toda la casa mientras ella dormía.

Además, era su hijo, al que ella nutría. Un recuerdo de un tiempo feliz que ella dudaba que alguna vez regresara.

—¿_**N**_o estás lista aún? —gruñó Inuyasha cuando Kagome se trenzada la última madeja del cabello, mientras estaba en la sala principal.

—Deja de hablarme bruscamente.

Así que él en su lugar la miró furiosamente.

Deseando que se hubiera puesto las gafas, Kagome apretó los dientes con irritación. Todo lo que había hecho desde que la gruñó para levantarse esta mañana fueron chasquidos y siseos.

—¿Dónde me llevas, de todos modos?

—Fuera.

Disgustada, Kagome suspiró.

—Eres una fuente de información. ¿Tal vez deberías considerar un trabajo en los medios de comunicación?

Por su cara, ella hubiera podido decir que el sarcástico comentario lo había herido.

—Si ya has terminado de hacer comentarios estúpidos, voy a ver a alguien.

Kagome se congeló.

—¿Por qué me llevas contigo?

La ira y el odio ardieron en los claros ojos ámbar. Retrocedió, asustada de él.

—Miroku se ha ido. Y no tengo ni idea de quién conoce mi casa ahora. Si te dejo aquí, con mi suerte y la tuya, alguien te encontrará.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Miroku se ha ido?—Repitió, su cuerpo entumeciéndose—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Inuyasha se puso encima el abrigo con airadas sacudidas en lugar de con su gracia habitual.

—Quiero decir que ha desaparecido. Nadie lo ha visto en las últimas semanas, y su apartamento estaba hecho pedazos. Estamos asumiendo que alguien ha actuado por el contrato de tu padre y lo han matado. Supongo que debería ir a la oficina de tu padre y ver si la cabeza cortada de Miroku le ha sido entregada como pidió.

—No —susurró, incapaz de creer lo que le estaba contando. A pesar de la posterior hostilidad de Miroku, lo había llegado a apreciar mucho—. Lo siento tanto.

Él frunció los labios.

—Debería haber matado a tu padre cuando te salvé.

Kagome levantó el mentón, negándose a mostrar lo mucho que el comentario la había herido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

—No lo sé—murmuró—. No sé por qué he de hacer nada más.

Kagome extendió la mano para tocarlo, pero él se marchó dando media vuelta.

—Sólo entra en el caza y déjame en paz.

—Realmente lo haces como una mierda cuando se trata de habilidades sociales.

Sabía que debía estar muy enfadada con él, maldecirle, algo. Pero por el momento lo único que podía hacer era ver las imágenes de Miroku gastándole bromas. Miroku había sido la única persona de quien él había estado más cerca.

Ahora. . .

Estaba sufriendo, y por ello debía darle cierto margen de maniobra. Pero el hombre tenía que empezar a tenerle alguna consideración, también.

Kagome se subió a la nave, permaneció en silencio mientras él se unió a ella y luego despegaron.

Vio las estrellas pasar zumbando mientras volaban a un destino que ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar de nuevo. Estaba cansada de que le contestara bruscamente. Todo lo que quería era un día de paz. Para volver a esos tiernos días cuando los dos realmente se habían llevado bien.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta llegar a un puesto de avanzada de un pequeño planeta. Inuyasha aterrizó con una intensa sacudida.

Kagome se quedó sin aliento, con el cuerpo dolorido. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose sobre el brusco aterrizaje, pero se mordió la lengua.

Sin una palabra, la guió fuera de la nave y de la pequeña bahía estéril hacia una hilera de casas de tamaño medio. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar la localización, pero nada le pareció familiar.

Lo siguió por varios callejones antes de que finalmente llegaran a una gran y blanca casa. Recorrió con la mirada de arriba a abajo la calle de una manera que le recordó la noche que por primera vez había empezado a protegerla, como si estuviera buscando a alguien que los atacase, luego golpeó fuertemente la puerta.

La empujó hacia un lado de la puerta y desenfundó su blaster.

Se tragó el miedo. ¿Qué los esperaba dentro?

La puerta se abrió para mostrar a la atractiva mujer del club al que habían ido hacía semanas.

—Si quieres, puedes registrar todo el lugar, pero te aseguro que no está aquí. — La mujer sonrió burlonamente, abriendo la puerta lo suficiente ampliamente como para que pudieran entrar—. Estoy harta de la manera que andan esperando una emboscada. Por el bien de los dioses, aparta lejos tu arma.

Kagome no se perdió el odio subyacente en la voz de la mujer.

Inuyasha metió a Kagome a la fuerza en la casa. Pero, aun así, sintió su ansiedad, como si todavía esperara que fueran atacados.

Preocupada e insegura, recorrió con la mirada la habitación principal. Una jovencita estaba sentada en el suelo, mirándolos con grandes y luminosos ojos ambar. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más mientras estudiaba el tamaño de Inuyasha y el comportamiento feroz.

Sus rasgos se suavizaron de inmediato.

—No soy peligroso —dijo él con voz suave.

La muchacha miró a su madre para una confirmación.

—Está bien, Shiori. Ahora vete a tu cuarto.

La chica se disparó del suelo como si un pelotón de castigo hubiera disparado sobre sus talones. Kagome frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué una chica de su edad estaría _así _de asustada de extraños.

Kikio tendió la mano hacia el sofá.

—Ustedes tomen asiento y yo traeré los discos.

Kagome no se movió. En su lugar, vio la extraña manera en que Inuyasha se quedó mirando a la chica.

—¿Qué edad tiene, Kikio? —Se enfrentó a la mujer con un severo ceño fruncido. Había una extraña emoción oscureciendo sus facciones.

Kikio se movió incómoda bajo su mirada.

—¿Es mía? —Preguntó y Kagome sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba.

Respiró entrecortadamente, se volvió a mirar a Kikio y la bella, fría elegancia arraigada en la cara de la mujer y sus modales.

—No, no lo es.

Inuyasha maldijo.

—Nunca pudiste mentir como un demonio. Tu nariz siempre se arruga.

Conscientemente, Kikio se frotó los dedos a través del puente de la nariz. Las lágrimas se congregaron en los ojos de Kikio cuando se volvió a mirar a Inuyasha.

—Shiori sabe que Hakudoshi no es su padre. Yo no podía soportar la idea de que ella _lo llamara Papá. _

Inuyasha se encontró con la mirada de Kagome. Lo que ella daría por conocer los pensamientos que estaban cruzando a través de su mente, pero él mantuvo todos los indicios de su estado de ánimo oculto.

Por esa razón, ella deseó poder ordenar sus propios sentimientos acerca de este descubrimiento. Lo peor fue una sensación de traición, aunque para ser honesta no entendió el motivo de ésta, ya que era obvio que había dormido con Kikio mucho antes de que alguna vez se hubieran conocido.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

La ira nubló los ojos de Kikio.

—¿Para qué? Después de lo que el comandante te hizo cuando se enteró de que sólo habíamos bailado juntos, no me atreví a decirle a nadie que nos habíamos acostado juntos. Todavía tengo pesadillas sobre la paliza que recibiste. —Se frotó los brazos y miró al suelo—. Hakudoshi no está seguro de que seas el padre. Lo sospecha. Pero no tengo ni idea de lo que haría con ella si alguna vez se enterara de la verdad.

—¿Es por ella por lo que preguntaste por mí?

Kikio miró a Kagome.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Mi esposa.

Kagome se sorprendió de que él se hubiera tomado la molestia de reclamarla después de la forma en que la había tratado desde que la hubo salvado en la estación.

Kikio respiró irregularmente.

—No es de extrañar que Hakudoshi hubiera estado tratando de llegar a ella. Rabió toda la noche porque no la capturó ayer.

—Si la toca, le mataré de maneras que ni siquiera él puede imaginar.

—Lo sé.

Inuyasha tomó una foto de su hija de la mesa baja.

—¿Puedo pasar tiempo con ella?

Kikio se mordió los labios.

—Me gustaría, pero no lo sé. Hakudoshi la tiene asustada de todo. Me recuerda mucho a tu padre y eso ni siquiera es gracioso. —Se interrumpió mientras el miedo intenso y la tristeza oscurecían sus ojos—. Yo podría ser capaz de organizar algo en una semana o así, cuando Hakudoshi se vaya a una de sus desenfrenadas parrandas. —Le lanzó a Kagome una dura mirada—. Es decir, ¿si no te importa?

Kagome miró a Inuyasha, quien la estaba estudiando con atención.

—No me importa en absoluto —dijo, asombrada por la sinceridad de su respuesta. Shiori era tan parte de él como de su propio hijo, y había sido igual de inocente en su propia concepción.

¿Cómo podía tener alguna vez algo en contra de un niño?

Kikio asintió.

—Si quieres, puedes verla ahora mientras cojo los discos.

Kagome siguió a Inuyasha mientras Kikio los condujo por el pasillo a un cuarto trasero. Al entrar, Shiori brincó del susto del escritorio con un sobresaltado jadeo.

—Mamá, no me sorprendas así. Sabes que me saca de quicio.

Inuyasha tensó el gesto.

—Shiori, estos son algunos amigos míos. ¿Les haces compañía, mientras estoy ocupada?

—Claro. —Enderezó la silla hacia arriba.

Kikio inclinó la cabeza ante ellos, a continuación, salió de la habitación.

Kagome se quedó en la puerta, no queriendo abusar del precioso tiempo de Inuyasha con su hija. Miró a su alrededor, todo en rosa y encaje. La habitación era hermosa y dulce, muy parecida a la chica que vivía allí.

Se preguntó si el bebé sería otra hija o un hijo.

Inuyasha se acercó a la niña lentamente. Kagome estudió su reacción con cuidado, sabiendo que esto le permitiría saber que tan receptivo sería para su propia sorpresa.

Reflexivamente, frotó la mano sobre el vientre.

Shiori se rascó la cabeza, estudiando la alta estatura de Inuyasha.

—¿Eres amigo de Hakudoshi?

—No. —Tomó asiento en la silla a su lado—. A decir verdad, no puedo soportarlo.

—Bien. Yo tampoco. Es tan. . . asqueroso. —Estudió sus gafas—. ¿Y tú?

—No soy tan asqueroso.

Eso la hizo sonreír. Miró hacia abajo al dibujo que había pintado, y luego lo volvió a mirar.

—¿Eres mi auténtico padre?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Mamá no deja entrar aquí a desconocidos, especialmente hombres. Hakudoshi se pone también demasiado agobiante sobre eso. —Inclinó la cabeza—. ¿De qué color son tus ojos?

Inuyasha se acercó y se quitó las gafas.

Los labios de Shiori se abrieron cuando vio que sus ojos eran idénticos a los suyos.

Inuyasha no dijo nada mientras miraba a su hija con temor y miedo. Era una copia exacta de su madre, a excepción de los ojos que traicionaban su ADN. ¿Tenía ella alguna anomalía de las que él tenía?

Sus dientes parecían humanos, al igual que el resto de ella. ¿Pero estaba dañada de otra forma por sus retorcidos genes?

Quiso abrazarla, y sin embargo, tenía miedo siquiera de extender la mano hacia ella. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que unos torpes, bochornosos quince minutos con Kikio podrían haber producido a una niña tan hermosa?

Vacilando, todavía recordaba la forma que Kikio le había apartado a empujones después de que hubiera fracasado en complacerla. _¿Eso es todo? No tienes ningún valor. _

Pasó la mano sobre una pila de libros amontonados junto al escritorio, tratando de distraerse de los amargos recuerdos de la concepción de Shiori. Recogiendo uno, lo examinó rápidamente.

—¿Tú lees esto?

—Lo leo. Estudio idiomas en la escuela, pero nadie aparte de mis maestros puede hablar conmigo en ellos.

Kagome se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras los miraba. Inuyasha le dijo algo a Shiori que Kagome no pudo entender.

Los ojos de Shiori se ampliaron cuando respondió en el mismo idioma. El calor se precipitó a través de ella cuando Shiori sonrió y mostró un par de hoyuelos idénticos a Inuyasha.

Eran hermosos juntos, y le dio esperanza para su futuro.

—¿Cuántos idiomas conoces?— preguntó Shiori con entusiasmo.

—Realmente nunca los he contado. Pero si lo deseas, yo podría ayudarte con ellos. He vivido en muchos de los planetas donde se hablan estos idiomas.

—¿Eran bellos?— Los ojos de Shiori eran soñadores—. Hakudoshi no me deja salir de aquí. Dice que no valgo lo suficiente para pagar el combustible para visitarlos. —Un ceño se dibujó en su rostro, y luego desapareció detrás de otra sonrisa—. Yo sólo los he visitado en la red. Por la noche, me gusta soñar acerca de irme y explorar cada uno.

—Si tu madre lo aprueba, me encantaría llevarte a alguno de ellos.

Kagome pensó que podría estallar en lágrimas. Este era el Inuyasha del que se había enamorado. El hombre suave y amable que se desvivía por aquellos que le importaban.

—¡Hakudoshi viene!

El grito de Kikio penetró a través de la conversación.

Kagome se encontró con la mirada de Inuyasha, el corazón martilleando con miedo. Por su expresión, se podría decir que se debatía entre salir y quedarse.

Poniéndose las gafas, se puso de pie.

—¿Está a salvo aquí?

Kikio frunció los labios.

—Lo está a menos que Hakudoshi te coja aquí. ¿Crees realmente que yo correría algún riesgo con la vida de mi hija?

Él ignoró esa mordaz observación.

—¿Hay una salida trasera?

Kikio hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

—El balcón detrás de ti.

Abrió la puerta y ayudó a cruzar a Kagome. Kikio le entregó los discos.

Se detuvo un momento, mirando a Shiori.

—Volveré por ella.

—Cuento con ello.

Con una última mirada a su hija, quien se había acercado para verlos marchar, se agazapó fuera de la ventana.

Bajaron de forma segura por el enrejado y a la calle sin tropezarse con nadie del equipo de Hakudoshi.

Kagome suspiró de alivio, agradecida por una vez, que no tuvieran que abrirse paso a la fuerza. Miró a Inuyasha, pero como de costumbre, no le dio ninguna pista sobre cómo se sentía.

La tomó del brazo y la llevó de vuelta a la nave. Al menos esta vez, su agarre era más suave que antes.

Le tocó la mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

—Así que ahora eres padre. ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?

Después de la tierna forma que él había hablado con Shiori y la promesa que le había hecho a Kikio, Kagome esperó que estuviera radiante de satisfacción, sonriendo y siendo feliz, pero lo que consiguió fue un profundo gruñido.

La mano de él se apretó sobre su brazo.

—Me siento como una mierda total.

Un escalofrío bajó por la espalda de Kagome. Se frotó la mano por el vientre.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Se detuvo en el callejón y la miró.

—En primer lugar, está más que medio crecida, ya me he perdido la mayor parte de su vida. En segundo lugar, un niño es lo último que necesito en mi vida. Una persona indefensa más dependiendo de mí para protegerlo. Ni siquiera puedo protegerme, Miroku. . . —Su voz se apagó, mientras ese familiar músculo se movía en la mandíbula, haciéndole saber que estaba furioso.

Se movió con nerviosismo, deseando poder decir algo que apaciguara el dolor que sangraba por cada parte de él.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No soy adecuado para ser padre. ¿Cómo se supone que me presentará a sus amigos? Hola, este es mi papá. ¿Lo quieren muerto por más gobiernos de los que puedo contar?

Kagome se tensó.

—No tienes que ser tan sarcástico.

Le lanzó una expresión llena de odio, pero hasta que no habló, no pudo decir si iba dirigida a ella o a él mismo.

—Vamos, Kagome. No eres tan ingenua. Hakudoshi está detrás de ti para llegar hasta mí. ¿Qué crees que harán mis enemigos si alguna vez se enteran que tengo una hija? Su vida no valdrá una sola bala.

Kagome dejó que sus palabras cayeran sobre ella, y con cada una de ellas se encogió un poco más. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba diciendo. A los ocho años, ella había sido justamente ese objetivo.

Era un objetivo incluso ahora a causa de su padre y esposo. La bilis le subió a la garganta, cuando finalmente comprendió el horror al que su madre se había enfrentado ese día que habían sido secuestradas. Su madre no había temido por su propia vida.

Su madre había temido más por la de ella. Al igual que ella temía por la vida de su bebé. . . Prefería que le arrancaran el corazón antes que tocaran a su hijo.

El corazón golpeaba en angustiosos latidos, se dio cuenta que tenía que tomar una decisión.

Su marido o su bebé.

No había manera de que pudiera tenerlos a ambos. El mundo de Inuyasha era demasiado duro para eso. Tragándose el nudo de remordimiento que ardía en su garganta, supo que respuesta debía ser. Tendría que proteger a su hijo de la verdad tal como Kikio había hecho con Shiori.

Inuyasha nunca podría saber sobre el bebé, y ella nunca podría vivir con él como su esposa.

Continuara…

Ahora, este fue un poco mas largo y poco a poco nos acercamos al final aunque aun quedara la historia de Miroku en Nacido del fuego… bueno espero les haya gustado este capitulo!


	28. pasado no revelado

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

CAPÍTULO 26

_**I**_nuyasha estaba de pie en los escombros de lo que había sido el apartamento de  
>Miroku. Todo había sido destruido. Todo. Incluso las pinturas habían sido arrancadas de las paredes y acuchilladas. Las estatuas reventadas. Las botellas de alcohol destrozadas.<p>

Así era como sabía que Miroku estaba muerto. Porque Miroku se había criado en las calles sin absolutamente nada excepto la basura que llamaba suya en la primera parte de su vida, era un recolector compulsivo que protegía ferozmente su guarida.

Para que alguien entrara e hiciera eso…

Miroku habría invocado la furia de Némesis para rastrear a los bastardos y matarlos.

Si hubiera estado vivo.

_No debería haber ido_. Esa era la primera vez que lo había visto por sí mismo. Pero quería que Kagome entendiera, y _necesitaba_ ese frío recordatorio de por qué no podía quedarse con ella.

Ahora que ella estaba de regreso, él se estaba debilitando cada segundo que estaba a su alrededor. Se mantenía dando excusas y diciéndose a sí mismo que podía protegerla y mantenerla a salvo.

La ruina de ese apartamento gritaba fuerte y claro que ninguno de ellos, no importaba cuán fuertes o bien entrenados, estaban por encima de la soga que pendía constantemente sobre sus cabezas. Su padre tenía un ejército y no podría mantenerla a salvo. ¿Cómo podría él?

Por el rabillo del ojo, la miró y deseó abrazarla apretadamente.

_No seré tu muerte_.

Pero eso era exactamente lo que sería si no la dejaba ir. Y por esa razón, nunca la tocaría de nuevo. No podía correr el riesgo de que su amor lo debilitara hasta el punto de la estupidez.

Kagome parpadeó para apartar sus lágrimas mientras observaba el horror de lo que se había hecho al hogar de Miroku. Su escáner había sido arrancado de la pared. Sus muebles patas arriba. Incluso su colchón había sido violentamente acuchillado y todo maliciosamente pisoteado o roto. Eso no era un allanamiento o algo al azar. Quienquiera que hubiera hecho eso estaba furioso y había querido herir a Miroku de la peor forma posible.

¿Qué le habrían hecho a él?

El terror la consumió mientras miraba a Inuyasha. Aguantaba rígidamente todavía sin emoción alguna. Pero ella lo conocía mejor. Ese era su mejor amigo, y tenía que ser muy duro.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos, con la intención de tocarlo, pero él se apartó.

—¿Sabes quién hizo esto?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No tenemos ninguna pista. Hay tantos contratos por nosotros, tantos que nos quieren muertos… bien puedes hacer una selección.

Mientras ella buscaba por la habitación, la frialdad la consumió.

—¿Crees realmente que mi padre es responsable de esto?

—No tengo ni idea.

Se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo cuando la realidad se desagarró a través de ella. Hasta Inuyasha, nunca había visto el lado cruel de su padre. Sí, lo había oído amenazar a la gente con cólera. Había sabido que era un comandante militar temido, pero el hombre que la había criado había sido amable y cariñoso. Mimoso y dulce.

Los mismos dos lados opuestos que Inuyasha mostraba.

Inuyasha se dirigió a la puerta.

—Tenemos que irnos. Quienquiera que haya hecho esto podría regresar o estar vigilándonos.

Lo siguió hasta el ascensor.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

A pesar de que no podía ver sus ojos, tenía la clara impresión de que él le estaba dedicando una mirada burlona.

—No soy una mujer, Kagome. No quiero hablar de mis sentimientos. —Su tono estaba plagado de sarcasmo.

—Lo siento.

Ella entró en el ascensor y miró hacia atrás al piso de Miroku. Desde el exterior, no había ningún indicio de la violencia en su interior.

Como Inuyasha. Pareciendo tan calmado y normal. No era hasta que entrabas que la verdad se estrellaba contra ti.

Y la brutal realidad de su mundo se apoderó de ella como un manto mortuorio, recordándole por qué tendría que renunciar a su marido.

Al salir del edificio, él caminó ligeramente por delante de ella. Ella trató de buscar las palabras para hacerlo sentir mejor, sabiendo que no existía ninguna. Su mejor amigo estaba más que probablemente muerto. No, no sólo muerto, muy probablemente torturado y mutilado. Ahora Inuyasha estaba distante, como si le molestara estar alrededor de ella. Como si quisiera olvidar que ella existía.

A pesar de todo…

Lo alcanzó y tiró de él hasta detenerlo.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Kikio que estábamos casados?

Eso pesaba sobre ella. Si no quería saber nada de ella, ¿por qué la había reclamado como su esposa?

Inuyasha la afrontó con su estoicismo habitual. Llevaba sus oscuras gafas de nuevo, por lo que le era imposible ver algún rastro de su estado de ánimo.

—Quienquiera que se acercara a Miroku es más que probable que se esté dirigiendo hacia mí. Si derribaron a ese paranoico hijo de puta tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo hacerme una llamada, dudo que tenga la habilidad para escapar de ellos. Le conté a Kikio sobre nosotros para que ahora tengas derecho a mi propiedad, una vez que me maten.

El estómago de Kagome se revolvió por la indiferente manera que hablaba sobre su muerte y la fría razonada justificación detrás de sus acciones. No era que quisiera que el mundo supiera acerca de ellos o que la amara. Era todo negocio, y que la hería a un nivel que ni siquiera sabía que pudiera ser herida.

—¿Por qué no decírselo a Shippo, Kagura, o Seshomaru?

—Uno es legalmente menor de edad y los otros dos están fuera de la ley, _mu Tara_. Kikio es la hija de un embajador bien conectado. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es comunicarte con ella después de mi muerte y todo lo que poseo es tuyo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible…?

Pero entonces lo supo. Era todo lo que él alguna vez había conocido.

—No quiero tu dinero, Inuyasha.

Él no se movió.

—Bien. Deja que los bancos se lo queden, entonces. Realmente no podría importarme menos.

Dándose la vuelta, él continuó por la calle. Kagome agitó las manos con ira, queriendo golpearlo hasta que entrara en razón. ¿Cómo podía un hombre ser tan astuto con todo lo demás y ser tan ciego cuando se trataba de ella y sus sentimientos?

¿Cuándo había perdido su capacidad para verla tan claramente cómo veía al resto del mundo?

—¿Yasha?

Kagome casi pasó a Inuyasha, al detenerse tan repentinamente y sin previo aviso.

Frunciendo el ceño, ella miró por la calle para ver quién lo había hecho detener así.

Una hermosa mujer Daiyokai soltaba la puerta de la tienda que sostenía al venir corriendo hacia ellos. La mujer se detuvo a unos pocos metros, su cara era una mezcla de incredulidad, agonía y alegría cuando se cubrió la boca con una temblorosa mano. Era casi tan alta como Inuyasha.

Sus ojos dorados y blancos examinaron su cuerpo de forma tan posesiva que a Kagome no le gustó en absoluto. El largo, cabello negro de la mujer, estaba parcialmente oculto por una diadema de oro que enmarca los frágiles, pálidos rasgos de su rostro.

—¿Yasha? —preguntó de nuevo, su voz llena de asombro y miedo mientras alargaba una graciosa mano hacia él.

Tan pronto lo hubo tocado, retrocedió dando tumbos.

Él permaneció tieso, sin reconocer a la mujer en lo más mínimo.

Otra señora Daiyoyai vino corriendo hacia ellos, seguida por sus guardias. Ella le frunció el ceño a la mujer que estaba hablando con ellos.

—Izayoi. ¡No nos dejes nunca así otra vez! Sabes que no es seguro.

Puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la mujer y trató de caminar apartándose de ellos.

Pero Izayoi se negó a marcharse. Se arrancó a sí misma lejos de la otra mujer y se quedó mirando a Inuyasha como si fuera un fantasma.

—Es mi Yasha, ¿no lo puedes ver? Que finalmente vuelve a mí.

La mujer negó con la cabeza hacia Kagome e Inuyasha.

—Lo siento mucho. No ha estado bien desde que su hijo murió cuando era un niño. —Colocó de nuevo sus brazos alrededor de Izayoi y la palmeó suavemente—. Vamos, Iza, no es tu Inuyasha, lo sabes. Inuyasha hace mucho que murió.

—No… Conozco a mi hijo. Es él. —La agonía de la voz de Izayoi era desgarradora.

La sangre abandonó las mejillas de Kagome. Puso su mano sobre el brazo de Inuyasha y sintió el grado de tensión en su cuerpo. Eso sólo le confirmó la verdad.

Esa era su madre…

Los extraños ojos de Izayoi suplicaban.

—Dile quién eres, hijo —gesticuló hacia la mujer a su lado—. Por favor.

Inuyasha empezado a irse, pero Kagome lo agarró y lo mantuvo allí.

—Tú la conoces, ¿no? —preguntó, deseando poder ver sus ojos.

Él amablemente apartó su mano de su brazo.

—Suéltame.

Kagome miró a Izayoi, luego a él.

—¿Es tu madre?

La mujer que abrazaba a Izayoi se quedó sin aliento.

Él se tensó aún más, pero Kagome no iba a permitir que eso continuara hasta que ella supiera la verdad.

—Inuyasha, contéstame. ¿Es tu madre?

Inuyasha clavó sus ojos en Kagome, su estómago anudado. Eso no podía estar pasando. ¿Por qué precisamente hoy tenía que chocar contra la perra de su madre?

¿No estaba su vida bastante revuelta? Lo último que quería era estar cara a cara con la única persona que más odiaba.

—¿Yasha?

Él se encogió ante la voz de su madre, la misma voz que le había perseguido durante años. Como un niño, había rezado para escuchar el sonido de su voz. Para que viniera por él y se disculpara por lo que le había hecho.

Pero nunca fue, y sus pesadillas habían empeorado hasta que la única parte de ella que él amaba estuvo muerta.

Los recuerdos se desgarraron a través de él.

_¡No tengo un sitio aquí! Es un error. Mi madre te matará por esto. ¡Déjame ir!_

Los guardias de su madre les habían dicho a los humanos que no creyeran ninguna reivindicación que hiciera sobre su identidad.

Todavía podía ver la cara del frío administrador cuando ella lo inscribió.

_¿Cuál es su nombre?_

Los guardias se habían burlado de él.

_Es un asqueroso mestizo mentiroso y no tiene nombre. Él se lo inventa. _

Inuyasha había luchado y tratado de decirles quién era, que llamaría a su madre para que viniera a buscarlo, pero una vez que el administrador lo había amordazado, fue incapaz de reclamar nada.

Sin embargo, había sabido la verdad, y había sembrado tanto odio en su interior que nada podía borrarlo.

Su madre sollozó. Era mucho más frágil de lo que había sido cuando le despachó. Más mayor y, obviamente, muy sedada.

—Tienes que decirles quién eres.

¿Por qué? ¿Para que pudieran burlarse de él otra vez? ¿Por qué debería preocuparse por sus lágrimas cuando no se habían preocupado por él?

—¡Suéltame, bazofia!

La arrogancia en su rostro mientras ella apartaba su pequeña mano de su brazo le había perseguido durante años.

¿Qué quería de él ahora? ¿La absolución?

Olvídalo, no estaba de humor para perdonar.

—No tengo madre —la desdeño con sarcasmo—. Nunca he tenido una.

Ajenos a los transeúntes que los miraban, Izayoi estalló en lágrimas y gritaba como si hubiera recibido una bofetada.

Inuyasha intentó pasar a Kagome, pero ella se mantuvo firme y se negó a dejarle marchar. Por el momento, quería matarla también.

—Fuera de mi camino —dijo en voz baja que nunca dejaba de intimidar a la gente.

Por una vez, no funcionó. Ella lo miró con esos ojos malditos color chocolate, exigiéndole con ellos hacer algo que sabía que sólo le dolería más.

Kagome no iba a dejarle escapar. No, si lo que sospechaba era cierto. Sujetándolo firmemente, miró a su madre.

—Su Inuyasha… ¿Tenía ojos ámbar humanos?

Los brazos de Inuyasha se flexionaron amenazadoramente bajo sus manos.

La mujer que sostenía a Izayoi palideció.

—Sí, sí, los tenía, al igual que su padre.

Izayoi respiró excitadamente, sus vacilantes ojos no se apartaban de la rígida espalda de Inuyasha.

—Kagome —gruñó Inuyasha enojado.

Lo ignoró.

Inuyasha se separó de ella.

En un último movimiento para desafiarlo por su propio bien, Kagome se puso de puntillas y birló las gafas de su cara.

La mirada que él le dio la hizo dar un paso atrás.

—¡Oh, Dios! —La otra mujer quedó sin aliento al ver su rostro descubierto.

Sus manos se desprendieron de Izayoi.

Izayoi soltó una carcajada feliz mientras corría hacia él.

—Yo sabía que estabas vivo.

—No te atrevas a tocarme —escupió Inuyasha con suficiente veneno para drenar toda la alegría del rostro de su madre.

La otra mujer se adelantó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Esto no puede ser. Se supone que estás muerto. —Miró a Kagome, con sus ojos dorados y blancos, como los de Izayoi—. Vi los restos carbonizados por mí misma y las pruebas. —Su mirada se desplazó de nuevo a Inuyasha—. Estaba allí cuando te enterraron.

—Te dije entonces que ese niño no era mi hijo. Pero no quisiste escucharme. Todos pensaron que estaba loca. —Se mordió los labios temblorosos—. Ni siquiera me permitieron ir a buscarte.

Inuyassha mostró sus colmillos, la ira oscureciendo sus ojos.

—No me jodas mintiéndome. Sabías exactamente dónde estaba… donde me enviaste a morir. No querías un humano en la línea sucesoria. Era una vergüenza para todos ustedes, así que me tiraste a los perros con la esperanza de que me muriera antes de que pudiera regresar y reclamar tu amado trono.

Kagome se tambaleó hacia atrás ante esas palabras, mientras la verdad la golpeaba tan duro que le robó el aliento. No. No podía ser.

Su mirada se desvió sobre los caros trajes imperiales de las mujeres, los guardias imperiales. Su garganta se secó. La mujer delante de ella era la Princesa Izayoi, la dama que la abrazara era la Princesa Inoue, lo que convertía a Inuyasha…

Inuyasha apenas cogió a Kagome contra él antes que se desmayara.

Inoue les miró ceñudamente.

—¿Está bien?

Inuyasha apretó con fuerza sus dientes, el temor vertiéndose sobre él. Eso no era propio de ella… y por primera vez en su vida adulta, saboreó el verdadero pánico mientras cogía en brazos su laxo cuerpo.

—No lo sé.

—Nuestra lanzadera está atracada detrás de éste edificio. El médico personal de Iza está a bordo. A pesar de que es humana, probablemente será el lugar más cercano para atenderla.

Inuyasha miró a su tía, deseando alejarse tanto de ellas como pudiera. Pero Kagome era primero. Asintió y las siguió a su nave.

Su madre se lo quedó mirando con una amplia sonrisa. Cada vez que la veía, se debatía entre darle la bienvenida y el deseo de dirigir uno de sus cuchillos directamente a través de su insensible corazón.

Pareció una eternidad antes de que se encontraran a bordo de la nave y el médico Daiyokai saliera desde la parte trasera, quejándose de tener que tratar a un paciente humano. El prejuicio se comió el control de Inuyasha.

Suavemente, puso a Kagome en un suave y acolchado asiento. Su corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho mientras miraba su pálida belleza, ansiando despertarla para así poder dejar a esas personas.

Luego se volvió hacia el médico y agarró su camisa en un puño.

—Usted la tratará. La respetará. O por los dioses, le arrancaré el corazón y se lo empujaré garganta abajo.

El rostro del médico palideció tres tonos.

—No te preocupes. Su anatomía no es tan diferente de la nuestra. Voy a cuidar de ella. Ahora bien, si nos disculpa, necesito un poco de intimidad.

—Sólo recuerde que su vida está ligada a la suya.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

A regañadientes, Inuyasha permitió a su madre tirar de él hacia la parte posterior de la nave donde ella e Inoue podrían hablar con él.

Inoue se sentó en primer lugar.

—¿Quién es la mujer?

—Mi esposa —dijo fríamente.

Su madre pareció eufórica por la noticia.

—¿Estás casado? Qué maravilloso.

Apenas la miró. ¿Era completamente estúpida? Parecía funcionar al nivel de un niño.

¿O eran las drogas? Por el tono opaco de su piel y la dilatación de sus ojos, se notaba que estaba seriamente sedada.

Inoue le miró ceñudamente.

—¿Qué te pasó? Después de que te enviáramos a la escuela, se nos dijo que moriste en un incendio.

Inuyasha resopló por su mentira.

—Nunca me enviaste a la escuela, así que no te tomes la molestia de mentir.

Su madre y su tía intercambiaron desconcertados semblantes ceñudos.

Izayoi ladeó la cabeza como si no pudiera entender de lo que estaba hablando.

—Fuiste enviado a la Academia tras obtener una elevada puntuación en el examen de ingreso. Enviamos una escolta para ti y todo.

Su temperamento hervía. ¿Por qué estaban jugando a este juego con él?

—_Tú_ me enviaste a un orfanato humano y tus guardias les dieron instrucciones para no creer lo que afirmaba de ser un príncipe. Se les dijo que era el deficiente hijo bastardo de una puta muerta. No piensen ni por un minuto que esas palabras no están grabadas en mi memoria.

Ambos rostros perdieron todo su color.

—Madre —murmuró Inoue mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana—. Querido Dios, nunca pensé que haría algo tan horrible.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Izayoi tragó saliva mientras se aferraba a su collar.

—Ella siempre te odió. Dijo que Goshinki podría pasar por un Daiyokai, mientras que tú parecías demasiado humano.

Inoue asintió.

—Fue idea suya que fueras a la Academia. Pensó que estarías mejor allí. —La amargada ira en la voz de su tía le sorprendió.

Izayoi negó con la cabeza.

—Tendríamos que haber sabido que no podíamos confiar en ella.

Los ojos de Inoue se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Todo fue una mentira. Y todo éste tiempo, la hemos mantenido drogada, así no podría buscarlo. —Inoue se volvió hacia su madre—. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba vivo?

—Simplemente lo sabía.

Inuyasha se negó a creer en ellas.

—¿Por qué me estás mintiendo? Tú fuiste la que me puso en el transbordador. Tu apartarte mis manos de tu brazo y me dijiste que te enfermaba. Que tu…

—¡Nunca dije eso! —gritó a su madre, en tono indignado.

—Joder, sí, lo hiciste. No sé lo que las drogas le han hecho a tu mente, pero nada ha entorpecido la fría mirada en tu cara o las duras palabras de mi memoria.

Inoue se pasó la mano por la cara.

—Kiyuko. Tuvo que ser ella.

Su madre sacó una pequeña foto de su bolso. Le dio la vuelta y se la entregó.

—¿Es ésta la mujer que viste?

Inuyasha empezó a apartarla pero por alguna razón la cogió y la miró.

Su estómago se cayó al suelo. Ahí, en la foto estaba su madre, de pie junto a otra mujer que se parecía tanto a ella, que parecían ser gemelas. Nada las diferenciaba. Ni en su color de pelo ni altura.

—Que…

—Es nuestra prima. —Inoue maldijo—. De niñas ella e Iza solían fingir ser la otra para engañar a los adultos.

—Pensamos que era divertido. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?

—Madre la sobornó, estoy segura. El padre de Kiyuko fue un inútil que malgastó todo su dinero y ella siempre ha estado celosa de nosotras. —Inoue dejó escapar un suspiro de disgusto—. Es posible que incluso lo haya hecho simplemente para vengarse de ti por ser una heredera.

—Te juro que la mataré.

Inuyasha se sentó en estado shock, no sabiendo qué creer. Se quedó mirando la foto, tratando de buscar a través de todas las emociones que corrían a través de él: rabia, dolor, pena, pérdida.

¿Le estaban diciendo la verdad?

¿Importaba si lo hacían? Nada cambiaría su pasado. Todavía era horrible y frío.

Pero si su madre le había querido…

_Ya no eres un niño. ¿A quién le importa?_

Y profundamente en su interior, le importaba y no podía negarlo.

Inoue respiró son dificultad.

—Madre cometió un terrible crimen. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Izayoi miró a Inuyasha con tanto amor en sus ojos que atravesó todas las defensas que mantenía en torno a su corazón. Era la mirada que siempre había querido ver en el rostro de su madre.

—¿Fueron amables contigo en el orfanato?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros, no queriendo recordar. No había nada que pudiera hacer para aliviar el dolor en el alma o corregir los agravios que se habían cometido contra él. Sólo Kagome parecía capaz de hacer eso.

—Fui adoptado —dijo por fin, al decidir que eso sería lo más fácil de revelar.

Su expresión se volvió esperanzadora.

—¿Por gente buena?

_Sí. La mejor calidad imaginable._

Un nudo se cerró en su garganta y reprimió el impulso de fruncir los labios.

—El Comandante Naraku Inferno.

La sonrisa de su madre se amplió.

—Mi padre lo conocía bien. Estuvieron formándose juntos en La Liga. Siempre decía que Naraku para ser humano, era casi un Daiyokai en sus creencias —lo dijo como si eso fuera una buna cosa—. ¿Eres un soldado, también?

Inuyasha la miró, su alma clamando a gritos por venganza, y queriendo herirla por ello.

—Era un asesino de La Liga.

La mirada de shock en su cara no le dio la satisfacción que había imaginado.

—Pero tienes una esposa…

—Como dije, _era_ un asesino. Dejé La Liga.

Antes de que pudiera responder, el médico se aclaró la garganta. Inuyasha se puso de pie inmediatamente frente a él.

—¿Está bien?

El médico asintió.

—Debe haber sufrido un shock o algo así. No es inusual para una mujer en su condición. He oído que muchas mujeres humanas se desmayan cuando esperan.

—¿Cuando esperan? —preguntó Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

Un segundo más tarde la comprensión total se hizo evidente, y se sintió completamente estúpido por haber hecho la pregunta.

De repente, no podía respirar. Las paredes parecían caer sobre él.

¿Qué había hecho?

El médico lo observó con una mirada fría.

—¿No sabía que estaba embarazada?

Incapaz de responder, Inuyasha miró la cara de su madre, deseando poder sentir la misma felicidad que ella lucía. En su lugar, todo en lo que podía pensar era en cuántas personas estaban fuera para matarle. No, no sólo matarle, sino destrozar a cualquiera que pudiera llegar hasta él.

Por la simple falta del control de natalidad, había firmado la sentencia de muerte de Kagome más eficazmente que si hubiera contratado a los asesinos por sí mismo.

Su madre dio un paso adelante, con la frente fruncida por la preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

Inuyasha no sabía qué contestar.

No, no estaba bien. Había matado a la única persona que había amado…

¿Qué iba a hacer?

—¿Está despierta? —preguntó al médico.

—Todavía no, pero podría reanimarla si quieres.

—Por favor.

La fría mano de su madre le tocó la mejilla.

—¿Te marchas? —Su voz temblaba.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

Grandes lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y por fin entendió cómo se sentía Miroku cuando veía llorar a una mujer. Debilitaba.

—No piensas regresar conmigo, ¿verdad?

Él apretó los dientes de rabia y dolor.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? Como lo veo, tú eres la que me apartó hace años.

—Por favor, no hagas esto. No tienes idea de lo que he pasado desde tu pérdida. Te quiero. Siempre te he querido, incluso más que a Goshinki, porque tú me recordabas mucho a tu padre… No fui una puta, Inuyasha. Nunca. Me enamoré de un hermoso hombre al que no podía tener a causa de mi situación política y la suya, y le di dos hijos, que siempre han significado mucho para mí. —Abrió el collar que llevaba y allí, en su interior, había un foto suya como un niño pequeño—. Nunca has estado lejos de mi corazón.

Y en ese momento, se acordó de las cosas que había enterrado a propósito porque eran demasiado dolorosas para afrontarlas. Imágenes de su madre cantándole y abrazándole…

Sabía que no estaba mintiendo. Que quería decir cada palabra.

Lo había amado una vez…

—¿Te unirás con nosotras al menos para la cena? —Preguntó Inoue—. Una comida, y después no tendrás que volver a vernos de nuevo si no quieres.

—Por favor —rogó su madre.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada, incapaz de soportar la agonía en sus ojos. Antes de que su sentido común pudiera intervenir, asintió.

—¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos?

Su madre sonrió.

—Aquí en el Camry. ¿Conoces el lugar?

—Lo conozco.

La sonrisa de Inoue coincidía con la de madre.

—¿A las seis y media?

—Estaré allí.

Inuyasha retrocedió cuando Kagome se les unió. Sus pálidos rasgos le preocuparon.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella se frotó los brazos.

—Un poco débil, pero estaré bien. ¿Qué pasó?

—Te has desmayado.

—Yo no me desmayo.

Él le apartó un mechón de su cabello antes de que pudiera detenerse.

—Sí, lo haces.

Con un adiós a su madre y a su tía, Inuyasha envolvió su brazo sobre los hombros de Kagome y la ayudó desde el transbordador.

Guardó silencio hasta que se encontraban dentro de su caza y de regresó a su casa. Sólo entonces planteó lo que estaba en su mente.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

Kagome se volvió fría ante su pregunta. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntárselo cuando estaba amarrada dentro e incapaz de mirarlo?

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

Su mano sacudió con fuerza el acelerador y Kagome se preguntó cuál había sido su primera reacción ante la noticia. ¿Había sentido algún tipo de regocijo?

¿O sólo estaba enojado con ella?

—Me lo dijo el médico.

Ella odiaba la falta de emoción en su voz.

—Oh… ¿Eres feliz?

—¿Tú qué crees?

Su corazón se hundió. Recordó su furia al encontrar a Shiori y sabía que eso no le emocionaba ni la mitad de aquello.

—Entonces, ¿qué significa esto para nosotros? —Estaba aterrada por su respuesta, pero necesitaba saber su opinión acerca de la situación.

Su cuerpo se tensó alrededor de ella. Sintió su corazón latiendo bajo su omóplato y tenía ganas de consolarlo, pero sabía que no podía.

—¿Qué quieres hacer con eso?

Las lágrimas se reunieron en los ojos.

—No es un eso, Inuyasha. El bebé es nuestro hijo.

Y lo que _quería_ era vivir con el padre de su bebé y criar a su familia como sus padres habían hecho. Para ver a Inuyasha jugar con su niño, enseñar al bebé todos los idiomas que él conocía, abrazarlo a él o a ella cuando llorara y necesitara calmarse.

Pero todo eso era un sueño inútil.

Inuyasha nunca se quedaría con ella.

—Tenía la intención de criar al bebé en Gouran.

—Probablemente es lo mejor. Una vez que termine con Hakudoshi, nadie más debería molestarte de nuevo. Sé que Kikio no se lo contará a nadie y estoy seguro de que mi madre tampoco.

El estómago de Kagome se revolvió por la siguiente pregunta que tenía que hacer.

—¿Volveré a verte?

Inuyasha se tensó cuando el dolor se desgarró a través de él. No podía soportar la idea de vivir sin ella, de volver a su soledad, especialmente ahora que llevaba una parte de él con ella.

El hecho de que llevara a su bebé…

Quería cogerla en sus brazos y besarla. Para mantenerla con él para siempre. Pero no podía ser tan egoísta.

Y si alguna vez la viera con su hijo, sabía que se olvidaría de su sentido común, su capacidad de supervivencia, y se quedaría con ellos.

Pero no podía. Se negó a arriesgar sus vidas por sus propios deseos egoístas.

—No.

Kagome hizo una mueca. Había sabido su respuesta antes de hacer la pregunta. Una vez que matara a Hakudoshi, lo perdería para siempre.

Su alma gritó de dolor. No quería vivir sin él, no estaba segura de si podría.

_Vas a tener que hacerlo_.

Debido a que ahora tenía un bebé que la necesitaba.

Miró las manos enguantadas de Inuyasha, recordando lo bien que se habían sentido sobre su cuerpo, cuando crearon al nuevo ser dentro de ella.

Y se negó a dejarlo ir.

_Voy a encontrar la manera de retenerte, Inuyasha. El resto del mundo puede haberte arrojado lejos, pero yo no lo haré._

De alguna manera, iba a hacer su sueño realidad, no importa lo que le llevara.

Aunque fuera peligroso. A ella ya no le importaba nada. La vida no era para los temerosos. Era dura y acerada.

Lo único que la hacía soportable era las personas que cuidabas. Encontrando esa luz en la oscuridad. Esa paz en el infierno.

Era estando con el hombre que amaba… el padre de su bebé, incluso cuando el resto del mundo conspiraba contra ellos, no iba a dejar que sus temores desgarraran eso.

Sí, él tenía enemigos. Ella, también.

Pero la mejor venganza era vivir su vida mientras hacían caso omiso de ellos. Amarse incluso mientras esa gente trataba de despedazarlos.

Eso era lo que iba a darle a su hijo y, sobre todo, a Inuyasha.

Incluso si tenía que golpearlo para hacerlo.

Continuara….

Lamento haber tardado… es culpa de un montón de eventos desafortunados aunque no tengo excusa ahhh espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ya nos acercamos al final…


	29. no sin luchar

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte, no **apto para menores de 18** **años** lea bajo su propio riesgo

**CAPÍTULO 27**

_**G**_oshinki estaba sentado en la habitación de seguridad de la embajada con su temperamento en estado de ebullición. En el momento en que su madre y su tía regresaron de su viaje de compras, supo que las perras estaban tramando algo por las furtivas miradas que habían lanzado por el pasillo antes de ocultarse en el estudio.

Había aprendido hace mucho tiempo a tener cuidado con la traicionera de su tía Inoue. Esa perra lo odiaba, y parecía complacerse en meterle en problemas.

Ahora, mientras las escuchaba hablar de su perdido hermano gemelo a través del micrófono oculto, se dio cuenta realmente de la peligrosa situación en la que estaba.

Mientras que todos habían hablado sobre la supuesta muerte de Inuyasha cuando era un niño, su abuela le había confiado toda la sórdida historia hacía varios años, de cómo ella había sobornado a su prima –para que pretendiera ser su madre- en un último acto de crueldad por los que su abuela era famosa. Kiyuko había puesto a Inuyasha en una lanzadera y el bastardo supuestamente estaba muerto. Dios sabe la cantidad de dinero que su abuela había pagado al orfanato para ver a su hermano morir de hambre y de abusos.

Nadie debería haber sobrevivido a todo eso.

A diferencia de su abuela, él tenía mejor criterio que confiar en un mercenario. Si quieres que algo salga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo, especialmente cuando se trataba de un asesinato.

Apretó los puños con ira. Si su madre y su tía se salían con la suya, reinstaurarían a Inuyasha de vuelta al imperio. Tendría que dividir toda su herencia.

Y de ninguna manera haría eso. Nunca.

Goshinki golpeó ligeramente sus dedos contra la mesa de madera, su mente dando vueltas rápidamente con varios complots. Su madre tenía que ser detenida. Él sería el único heredero para el Trioson y los imperios Daiyokai.

¡Por Dios, no toleraría ningún intruso!

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

Le temblaban las rodillas con nerviosa energía mientras planeaba la acción contra Inuyasha. Se aseguraría su posición como único heredero, sin importar el costo.

_**K**_agome se ajustó el lazo negro de su túnica y luego ahuecó algunos mechones de su cabello alrededor de su rostro.

Inuyasha estaba en su oficina, trabajando en su ordenador. Todavía quedaban cuatro horas antes de que fueran a encontrarse con su madre para cenar, así que decidió que no iba a darle un respiro.

Cualquier día, Inuyasha podría capturar a Hakudoshi y despacharla. Pero no iba a ser echada sin luchar.

Una imagen del apartamento de Miroku pasó por su mente, seguida de la tarde en la que ella y su madre habían sido secuestradas.

_No me dejaré intimidar. _

Reemplazó esas imágenes con las que quería guardar en sus recuerdos. Inuyasha abrazando a su bebé.

Eso era por lo que estaba luchando. Dado que él sabía sobre el niño, ella iba a hacerle partícipe de sus vidas.

Con su determinación resuelta, abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia él.

A Inuyasha le hormigueó el cuello como si alguien le estuviera observando. Levantó la mirada sobre su pantalla para ver a Kagome en la puerta, con su largo pelo arremolinándose alrededor de su esbelto cuerpo, cubierto por una túnica tan delgada que podía ver sus firmes pezones levantándose debajo de la seda.

Su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta.

_¡No! No la tocaré. Tengo mejor criterio. _

Ella lo miró con esos ojos de color café mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos. Tan pronto como llegó a su lado, poco a poco soltó su cinturón y, con un encogimiento de hombros, la túnica cayó de su cuerpo. Se reunió a sus pies, dejándola completamente desnuda ante él.

Oh, estaba jugando sucio.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, le tomó la mano y la condujo hasta su vientre, que estaba empezando a mostrar su embarazo. Él miró su mano enguantada, sufriendo con el recuerdo de cómo de suave era su piel.

Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero no podía contenerse. Se sentía atraído por ella en contra de todas las razones que le decían que esto era un suicidio.

Kagome conocía sus defensas, pero había luchado contra ellas tantas veces como para saber lo que tenía que hacer para librarle de ellas. Le deslizó una mano sobre la incipiente y casi inexistente barba de su mejilla y la enterró en el sedoso y blanco pelo mientras le quitaba las gafas con la otra y las ponía sobre su escritorio.

Él cerró los ojos y besó el interior de su codo. El vértigo se apoderó de ella. Con él aquí con ella, el haberla dejado sola estas pasadas semanas no parecía tener importancia. Incluso el dolor al no venir por ella se había ido.

Dudaba si él podría hacer algo que ella no perdonara. Lo amaba demasiado como para guardarle rencor.

Al menos durante mucho tiempo.

Inuyasha la miró con asombro cuando ella se hundió en el suelo delante de su silla. No supo lo que pretendía hasta que ella dirigió las manos a su bragueta. Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio cómo ella le desabrochaba los pantalones y liberaba su erección. Ella deslizó los dedos por la parte inferior de su polla, haciendo que su cuerpo se sacudiera en respuesta.

Uniendo su mirada con la de él, lentamente bajó su boca para tomarlo.

Benditos Santos…

Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco, mientras sus labios y lengua lo acariciaban. Nunca había sentido nada más increíble. Quitándose los guantes, enterró la mano en su pelo mientras lo extendía sobre su regazo.

La vista de ella en su…

Su resistencia se hizo pedazos. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado alguna vez vivir sin ella?

—Kagome, por favor…

Ella le dio un delicioso lametazo antes de retirarse.

—Por favor, ¿qué?

_No me dejes_. Pero no pudo decir esas palabras. Colgaban pesadamente en su garganta y corazón.

Incapaz de soportar el dolor de la realidad que no le permitía conservarla y la necesidad de aferrarse a ella para siempre, la alzó hasta sus labios para poderla besar. Le daba vueltas la cabeza cuando la levantó y la sentó en su regazo.

Kaagome jadeó cuando la llenó completamente. Le abrió la camisa mientras lo montaba lentamente, deslizando sus manos por su piel.

Inuyasha le permitió que le quitara la camisa y la dejara caer al suelo.

—Te amo, Inuyasha —susurró antes de rozar con su lengua sus colmillos.

¿Cómo podía hacer esto? ¿Cómo podía amarlo después de haberla abandonado?

—Yo también te amo, Kagome.

Kagome se congeló ante las palabras que nunca hubiera esperado que él dijera.

—¿Qué?

En lugar de responderle, la besó profundamente, con más pasión de la que ella jamás había experimentado.

Él pasó la mano por encima de su escritorio, enviándolo todo directamente al suelo, incluyendo su ordenador. Sin salir de su cuerpo, se levantó y colocó la espalda de ella contra la mesa.

Sus embestidas eran furiosas ahora, golpeando a través de ella mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el escritorio y tomaba su pecho con la otra. Arqueando la espalda, ella apretó sus piernas alrededor de él, llevándolo cada vez más profundo.

Inuyasha se la quedó mirando fijamente, saboreando el tacto de su cuerpo. Se retiró lo suficiente como para ver donde estaban unidos y observar mientras embestía contra ella.

Kagome no supo por qué, pero así se sentía demasiado expuesta a él. Como si la viera desnuda en su totalidad, algo que no tenía sentido ya que la había visto desnuda muchas veces.

Y sin embargo…

Ella pasó su pulgar sobre sus labios, dejando que sus colmillos rasparan sus nudillos antes de arrastrar su mano sobre su pecho hacia su estómago, y más abajo, hasta que pudo palparlo resbalándose entre sus dedos, al interior de su cuerpo.

Ella cubrió su mano con la de él y la expresión de completo placer y posesión de su rostro la envió por encima del borde. Gritando, se corrió con el orgasmo más feroz que alguna vez hubiera tenido.

Inuyasha le soltó la mano para ahuecar su cabeza con sus manos mientras aceleraba sus empujes, intensificando su placer. Su cuerpo caliente lo envolvió, enviándolo sobre la cima hasta que se unió a su liberación.

Entrelazados, permanecieron allí, mientras él sentía los latidos del corazón de ella golpeando furiosamente contra su pecho.

Ella tocó su cara.

—¿Todavía llevas puestos los pantalones?

Él se rió al darse cuenta de que también llevaba puestas las botas.

—Sí.

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

—Creo que debería sentirme insultada por eso.

—Confía en mí, cariño, no es un insulto. Es un tributo al modo en que te deseo.

Él empezó a alejarse, pero ella apretó sus piernas alrededor de él.

Inuyasha se quedó con la mirada fija sobre su cuerpo desnudo mientras deslizaba su mano sobre su pecho.

—Me encanta cómo te sientes dentro de mí.

—Kagome…

Ella colocó los dedos sobre sus labios para hacerlo callar.

—Siempre seré tuya, Inuyasha. Siempre.

El pitido de su enlace rasgó el aire.

—¡Inuyasha!

Él maldijo cuando ella abrió las piernas y lo soltó. Arrodillándose, recogió rápidamente su enlace del suelo donde había aterrizado. Entonces, cometió el error de levantar la mirada y obtener la mejor visión de su vida.

—¿Inuyasha? ¿Estás ahí?

Kagome…emergencia… Kagome…emergencia…

La situación de emergencia ganó, pero a duras penas, y sólo porque tenía miedo de que pudiera afectar su seguridad.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, Kohaku? Y más vale que valga tu vida.

—Que te jodan. Tenemos un gran problema aquí. Estoy bastante seguro de que este es el enlace de Miroku que encontré en la casa de mi hermana, junto con un contrato firmado por ella para su vida… y la tuya. Yo no la he visto, ni a Miroku, ni a Rin, ni a Hirai durante semanas. He venido aquí para encontrarme con Sango, y en cambio me encuentro que esto parece una zona de guerra… ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Inuyasha se volvió insensible mientras Kagome se sentaba mirándolo con amplios y preocupados ojos.

—¿Dónde estás ahora?

—En el apartamento de Sango.

—¿Hay algo más de Miroku ahí?

La pausa se prolongó. El temor de Inuyasha aumentaba cada segundo que pasaba sin una respuesta. ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido?

¿Dónde estaba Miroku?

—Sí. Tengo su chaqueta de vuelo, ya sabes, la que le encanta llevar puesta.

Inuyasha refrenó una maldición. Miroku no la habría abandonado si hubiera tenido elección.

Cuando Kohaku habló, hubo una vacilación en su voz.

—No crees que Sango lo hiriera, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha apretó con fuerza sus dientes y miró a Kagome.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Ella es tu hermana.

—Si lo hubiera matado, no habría dejado trofeos. Esa no es su manera. Tienen que estar juntos en alguna parte.

Sí, pero la cuestión es dónde, y lo más importante, ¿por qué?

Inuyasha apretó los dientes al intentar resolver eso.

—¿Puedes decirme la última vez que estuvieron allí?

—A juzgar por el estado de la leche dejada fuera, yo diría que unos pocos días por lo menos.

Miró a Kagome y debatió qué hacer. Quería salir ahora mismo para encontrar a Miroku, pero no se atrevía a dejarla sola, sin protección.

El lugar más seguro sería llevarla con su madre. Hakudoshi nunca la buscaría allí. Nadie sabía nada sobre su madre, y como heredera real, tenía los mejores guardias en el negocio. Seguramente, su madre le haría este favor…

—Mira, tengo algo de lo que encargarme primero. ¿Por qué no nos encontramos en casa de Kagura alrededor de las diez y tratamos de solucionar este lío?

—Muy bien. Voy a seguir intentando contactar con mis hermanas hasta entonces.

Inuyasha lanzó el enlace a un lado y frotó sus manos sobre la cara.

—Y los golpes siguen llegando…

Kagome rozó con la mano su pelo, tratando de calmar el dolor que veía en sus ojos.

—¿No es esa una buena noticia? ¿No significa que Miroku está vivo?

Él besó la palma de su mano.

—No sé lo que significa.

Ella se agachó y le hizo cosquillas hasta que él se echó a reír.

—Deja de ser tan severo. Aligérate un poquito. Miroku no murió en su apartamento. Podría estar bien.

—¿Cómo puedes creer eso?

—Tengo fe que todo se resolverá.

Él sacudió la cabeza, asombrado por su optimismo.

—No sé cómo voy a dejarte ir —susurró con voz entrecortada.

—Entonces, no lo hagas.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Los dos sabemos que eso es imposible.

Kagome trazó la línea de sus labios.

—Apuesto a que si alguien te hubiera dicho hace seis meses que sonreirías para mí, le habrías dicho lo mismo.

Inuyasha se movió para retirarse, pero Kagome envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él, manteniéndolo muy cerca de ella.

—No pierdo las esperanzas contigo, Inuyasha. La gente te ha tratado así toda tu vida. Y tengo la intención de luchar por ti, cueste lo que cueste. Moriré por ti si es necesario.

—Y eso es exactamente lo que me da miedo, Kagome.

Él se zafó de su agarre.

Kagome se quedó sentada allí mientras el significado de esas palabras la golpeaba. El hombre que no temía a nada, ni siquiera a la muerte, había admitido finalmente temer a algo.

Perderla.

Ella le escuchó entrar en el cuarto de baño a través del pasillo. Su corazón latió a un ritmo doloroso en su pecho mientras recogía su túnica del suelo y se la ponía.

Siempre había pensado que el amor era supuestamente fácil. Cuando encontrase a alguien especial, los dos vivirían su vida juntos, siempre felices…

¿Por qué nadie le advirtió que el amor no resolvía todos los problemas de la vida, sino que creaba más?

_¡Basta! _No dejaría que sus dudas y miedos arruinaran esto. Mientras estuvieran vivos, había esperanza, y siempre que tuviera esperanza, no renunciaría a esto.

_No iba a renunciar a Inuyasha_.

Continuara…

Tarde pero seguro


	30. reunión familiar

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia: **este capitulo contiene lenguaje fuerte

CAPÍTULO 28

_**L**_a multitud en Camry's era enorme. El estomago de Kagome retumbó en señal de protesta cuando temió la larga espera por delante de ellos. Se detuvo al final de la cola, y se sorprendió cuando Inuyasha tiró de su codo para que continuara moviéndose.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró, intentando ignorar las airadas miradas de las otras personas que habían estado esperando delante de ellos.

Gente que no era lo suficientemente amable como para usar un tono bajo mientras criticaban sus actos.

—¿Quiénes se creen que son?

—¡Qué descaro!

Inuyasha no se molestó en susurrar, sin embargo.

—No puedo quedarme aquí fuera, en la calle. Demasiada gente podría dispararme —echó una expresión divertida a los más cercanos que habían sido los más rudos—. Al igual que a cualquier gilipollas desafortunado que esté lo suficientemente cerca de mí cuando abran fuego.

Varias de las personas más descontentas dieron verdaderamente un paso atrás para dejarles camino libre hasta la puerta.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres incorregible.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Sólo estoy diciendo…

El maître levantó la vista de su podio y su sonrisa resplandeció cuando vio a Inuyasha.

—Qué agradable verle de nuevo, comandante, su compañía ya está sentada y esperando.

Kagome se detuvo confusa.

—¿Cómo sabe que eras un comandante?

El maître le sonrió.

—Salvó la vida de mi hijo.

Inuyasha se removió con malestar como si la gratitud le avergonzara.

Kagome estaba impresionada.

—Estás lleno de sorpresas inesperadas. ¿Qué hiciste?

El maître fue el que respondió.

—Los asesinos iban tras un objetivo que cogió a mi muchacho como rehén. El comandante le sacó de allí sin siquiera un rasguño.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?

Inuyasha se aclaró la garganta.

—Tengo buena puntería.

—Y una impecable velocidad y sincronización —el maître inclinó la cabeza para llevarlos a la derecha—. Me he tomado la libertad de tener su plato favorito preparado, comandante. Los otros ya han dado sus órdenes.

Kagome le siguió mas allá de las intrincadas filas de mesas llenas con Inuyasha sólo unos pocos pasos tras ella. A pesar de que Inuyasha caminaba con fluidez, podía decir que era muy consciente de todo lo que les rodeaba.

El maître los llevó a la parte trasera del restaurante donde los comedores privados estaban reservados para los huéspedes importantes.

Una oleada de surrealismo la golpeó al recordar que Inuyasha era un príncipe…

La trágica realidad de eso sólo empeoraba el horror del pasado de él. Qué horror tenía que haber sido para él saber la verdad, saber que debería haber sido protegido y amado, para en cambio ser sometido a la pesadilla de su vida.

Y le hizo preguntarse si Goshinki había sabido quién era cuando le eligió en la escuela.

¿O Goshinki sólo era muy estúpido?

El maître abrió una puerta y les invitó a entrar. Kagome dudó al reconocer al emperador Inu no Taisho sentado a la mesa con la madre y la tía de Inuyasha. Ahora que había visto a Inuyasha y su padre juntos, no sabía cómo se le había escapado antes… Se parecían tanto que sólo un tonto los confundiría con otra cosa que padre e hijo. Incluso tenían la misma altura.

Si bien el pelo blanco del emperador era corto y su rostro sin cicatrices era más viejo que el de Inuyasha, todavía tenía los mismos rasgos afilados y los ojos ámbar.

Por supuesto, la similitud en sus rostros no era lo bastante evidente porque Inuyasha llevaba sus gafas oscuras.

Pero sin ellas…

No había duda de quién era su padre.

Inuyasha reprimió una maldición cuando vio a su padre esperándoles. Ya era bastante malo estar aquí con su madre y su tía, cuando aún no se había reconciliado con su pasado en lo que a ellos concernía o llegado a un acuerdo con sus partes en él.

Pero tener a su padre aquí, también…

Se sentía incómodo y fuera de lugar con esa gente. Cada vez que había estado cerca, aunque fuera de la aristocracia, no le había ido bien.

Una parte de él seguía esperando que esto fuera una trampa y fueran a dispararle o detenerle. No tenía confianza alguna en lo que a ellos se refería.

Especialmente no en su padre…

Su madre se puso de pie.

—Aquí estás —exhaló feliz—. Habíamos comenzado a preocuparnos por qué hubieras cambiado de idea.

Debería haberlo hecho, pero a diferencia de ellos, cuando daba su palabra en algo, la respetaba.

El maître se excusó y les dejó un mínimo de privacidad.

Su padre se levantó más lentamente, y por eso, Inuyasha supo que estaba nervioso. También podía decir que su padre no estaba acostumbrado a no estar seguro de sí mismo.

—Espero que no te importe mi presencia. Cuando Iza me dijo que te había encontrado, insistí en asistir también.

Kagome le tomó la mano y le dio un apretón alentador. Le devolvió el gesto a pesar de que todavía quería retirarse por la puerta.

Durante varios segundos incómodos, nadie habló.

Inuyasha, finalmente, rompió el tenso silencio.

—Esta es mi esposa, Kagome.

Inu no Taisho inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente hacia ella.

—Ya nos habíamos conocido, pero es un placer verte de nuevo.

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa con una reverencia.

—Es un honor verlo de nuevo, su majestad.

Inu no Taisho refunfuñó con brusquedad.

—Por favor. Nada de eso, querida. Eres de la familia ahora. Odio todo eso de darse tono e inclinarse, de todos modos —sacó una silla a su lado para ella—. Ven, niña, toma asiento. No debes estar de pie en tu condición. Tenemos que cuidar de ese bebé.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha para ver cómo se estaba tratando con su recién encontrada familia. Como de costumbre, no lo podía saber.

Sin una palabra, fue hacia su padre y la silla que Inu no Taisho sostenía para ella. La madre y la tía de Inuyasha intercambiaron ceños preocupados y cada una siguió mirándole con nerviosismo mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a la de ella.

Él estaba muy tenso, aunque sospechaba que ella era la única presente que lo sabía. Y eso era sólo porque en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos finalmente había aprendido a leerle… un poco, de todos modos. Eso no significaba que pudiera leer sus pensamientos o identificar la fuente de su malestar.

Podía estar enfadado o herido…

O incluso ambas cosas.

—Sin duda, tendremos hermosos nietos, ¿no te parece, Iza? —preguntó el emperador, acercando la silla de Kagome a la mesa.

Izayoi asintió.

—Serán la envidia de todos.

Inuyasha se removió nervioso a su lado. Kagome puso su mano sobre la que él tenía en su regazo. Él la miró con algo parecido al orgullo.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras les traían los alimentos y se los ponían delante.

Inuyasha sostuvo la calmante mano de Kagome mientras se regañaba a sí mismo por pasar por esta estúpida reunión. No conocía a esa gente, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que querían.

_Solo pídeles que protejan a Kagome, después ve por Kohaku y los demás_.

¿Por qué era eso tan difícil?

_Porque te abandonaron cuando los necesitabas más. ¿Por qué iba a cambiar eso ahora? _Eso, y que nunca había pedido nada a nadie. Nunca.

La parte más extraña era que habían ansiado este momento durante la mayor parte de su vida. Un breve encuentro donde podría hablar con su madre, tener su mirada sobre él con amor o incluso orgullo, que ella le aceptara.

Ahora que se habían reunido, finalmente, Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer.

—Sé que debe de ser difícil para ti —dijo su padre después de que los camareros les hubieran dejado solos de nuevo—. No tenía ni idea de que estuvieras vivo. Si lo hubiera siquiera sospechado, habría destrozado la galaxia buscándote.

Ese comentario le hizo hervir mientras los amargos recuerdos le arrasaban. Qué irónico era que su padre no tuviera más recuerdos de él de los que su hermano gemelo tenía.

—De hecho, nos hemos reunido antes. Dos veces.

Su padre frunció el ceño ante la afirmación.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo?

—La primera vez, cuando estaba en la Academia de La Liga. Yo era el "cerdo miserable" al que ordenaste cachear y después encarcelar cuando Goshinki extravió su anillo en su propia bolsa del gimnasio.

Kagome bajó los cubiertos cuando miró al emperador, que no tenía ni idea del horror que escondía el seco tono firme de Inuyasha.

Para su crédito, Inu no Taissho parecía avergonzado, pero aún así…

Quería atacarle por lo que había sido hecho a Inuyasha con ese acto de crueldad. Sólo podía imaginar lo peor que debía ser para Inuyasha estar allí sentado y no pegarle.

El emperador farfulló.

—Yo-yo no tenía ni idea… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Inuyasha mantuvo el nivel de su tono y su mirada hacia delante, lejos de su padre.

—Cuando intenté hablarte, me dijiste que me callara, ya que no tenías interés en nada que tuviera que decir un ladrón. Dijiste que era tu hijo quien había sido tratado injustamente y que yo, un plebeyo de bajo valor de raza, no era digno siquiera de mirarte… así que no lo hice.

El dolor en la cara de su padre era tangible. Pero Kagome sabía que no era nada comparado con la agonía del recuerdo de Inuyasha de un pequeño chico de pie tan cerca del padre que lo había abandonado, siendo rechazado tan duramente. El hecho de que Inuyasha omitiera parte de la historia que había compartido con ella acerca de sus dos días en la cárcel le hizo preguntarse qué otras pesadillas se guardaba para sí mismo.

Deseó poder apartar cada pedacito de su dolor.

Inu no Taisho bajó la cabeza.

—Lo siento tanto, Inuyasha. No tenía ni idea. Debería haberte reconocido.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—No realmente. Los moretones de mis interrogatorios anteriores a tu llegada distorsionaban mi cara, y mi pelo había sido afeitado como castigo.

Kagome se sintió enferma ante esas palabras sin emoción.

—¿Nos conocimos alguna vez? —preguntó Izayoi, con la voz temblorosa.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo te vi de lejos un puñado de veces cuando viniste a recoger a Goshinki.

Inoue frunció el ceño.

—¿No se dio cuenta Goshinki que estabas en la escuela con él?

—Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a mi hermano.

Pero Inuyasha lo había sabido… y eso solo le hizo un nudo en la garganta a Kagome. Que hubiera estado tan cerca de su familia todo el tiempo y no hubiera sido capaz de hablarles debía haber sido una verdadera tortura para él.

¿Cuán herido había estado cuando su prima le había puesto en ese trasbordador que ni siquiera había intentado ponerse en contacto con su familia?

Inu no Taisho se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Estas inscrito en el censo bajo tu nombre?

—No, señor.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nombre se te conoce?

Inuyasha tomó un sorbo de su vino antes de responder.

—Daiyokai híbrido.

Su padre jadeó.

—No entiendo…

Esta vez, el amargo resentimiento fue espeso en su voz.

—No podía ir muy bien como Inuyasha no Taisho, ya que es un delito grave pretender ser de la realeza.

La boca de su padre se tensó.

—_Eres_ de la realeza.

—Si hubiera intentado ponerme en contacto contigo, majestad, y afirmar ser tu hijo perdido, tu administración me habría tenido encarcelado sin siquiera una investigación de la veracidad de mi reclamo, y habiendo ya ido a la cárcel por algo que no había hecho, no tenía ningún deseo de repetir la experiencia.

Su madre tragó con dificultad.

—Y sé por qué no te molestaste en venir a nosotros. Te lo juro, veré a mi madre castigada por esto. Lo que te hizo fue criminal.

Inu no Taisho suspiró.

—Me estremezco de preguntar sobre la segunda vez que nos reunimos.

—Estaba en el destacamento de seguridad de La Liga cuando asististe a la reunión del consejo bicentenario en Miats hace quince años.

Su cara palideció.

—Te recuerdo… Eras ese chico joven que me salvó cuando ese manifestante llegó hasta mí. Sólo lo recuerdo porque parecías tan increíblemente joven para estar en una misión tan importante.

Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza.

—Intentaste quitarme.

Inu no Taisho se pasó una mano temblorosa por la cara.

—Y se negaron, diciéndome que eras el mejor que tenían a pesar de tu edad. Lo que se demostró cuando uno de los asesinos de La Liga cogió al manifestante pero no lo desarmó. Me apartaste justo antes de que su disparo pudiera darme entre los ojos. Y entonces, le derribaste y te lo llevaste esposado antes de que nadie más pudiera alcanzarnos.

—El disparo apenas me rozó. Ni siquiera me tuvo fuera de servicio.

Inu no Taisho pareció tan enfermo como Kagome se sentía.

—¿Te dije alguna vez gracias por eso?

—Estabas demasiado afectado por el ataque.

—Te dispararon.

—Era mi trabajo, majestad, y no fue ni la primera ni la última.

Inu no Taisho se limpió la boca con su servilleta. Estaba visiblemente conmovido por las revelaciones de Inuyasha, y ni siquiera había oído la peor de todas.

—¿Tan arrogante soy? He venido aquí esperando que caigas de gratitud al haber sido encontrado por tu madre. Que nos abrazarías y estarías agradecido. Pero te hemos perjudicado… no, _yo_ te he perjudicado tanto. Las palabras no pueden expresar la profundidad de mi dolor o arrepentimiento.

Inuyasha quería lanzarle esas palabras, de hecho, incluso parecían ensayadas. Quería atacar a su padre de la manera en que le había atacado a él. Pero, ¿con qué propósito? Era el pasado.

Nada podía deshacer lo que se había hecho.

Los ojos de su padre estaban brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas.

—Si Iza no se hubiera tropezado contigo hoy, ¿alguna vez nos habrías buscado?

—No, señor —respondió honestamente.

No había habido ninguna necesidad dado que había creído que su madre no quería saber nada de él.

Y sus encuentros anteriores con su padre no habían sido mejores. La única cosa que sus padres podrían haberle dado que no podía tener era la amnistía de La Liga, y era algo que no podía importarle menos. Así que no había habido razones para buscarlos.

Por no hablar que había sido rechazado lo suficiente en lo que a ellos concernía. La idea de un rechazo más había anulado cualquier estúpida idea que hubiera tenido de intentar contactar con ellos.

Inu no Taisho se levantó lentamente.

—No debería haberme entrometido esta noche. Perdóname. Los dejaré en paz.

Kagome esperó que Inuyasha detuviera la marcha de su padre, pero no hizo movimiento de ningún tipo. No dispuesta a permitir que eso continuara, se puso en pie.

—¿Majestad?

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Kagome?

Ella puso la mano sobre el hombro de Inuyasha y le miró.

—Es tu padre, Inuyasha, y está haciendo un esfuerzo. Puedo decirte por propia experiencia que incluso cuando amas a tus padres, hay veces que quieres absolutamente matarlos. Lo que les pasó a todos ustedes fue trágico, conozco algunos de los horrores que aún tienes que compartir con ellos. Pero tienes la oportunidad de construir una relación de aquí en adelante. La gente comete errores, pero no deben ser abofeteados cuando están intentando corregirlos. Si no te quisieran, no estarían aquí esta noche.

Miró a Inu no Taisho.

—Y créeme, Inuyasha no estaría aquí, tampoco. No tienen ni idea de lo curtido que es su hijo, y con muy buenas razones. Pero es un _buen_ hombre. Obstinado hasta la saciedad, pero decente y bueno hasta la médula de los huesos. Todos ustedes tienen una rara oportunidad de rectificar el pasado y seguir adelante. Por favor, no dejen que su ira y dolor les robe eso.

Inuyasha miró la pequeña mano sobre su hombro. Hacía unos pocos meses, habría apartado ese contacto y la habría maldecido por ello. Pero esa noche escuchó sus palabras.

Y recordó a Shiori.

Nadie le había hablado de ella, y en la mente de su hija, era igual de culpable por abandonarla a ella. Por todo lo que sabía, Shiori albergaba los mismos sentimientos de rechazo y aislamiento. Los mismos sentimientos de odio hacia él.

Esa revelación le hizo detenerse.

¿Cómo podía culpar a sus padres por lo mismo que había hecho a su propia hija?

Sí, su padre le había jodido. Regiamente, para usar un mal juego de palabras. Pero había sido por ignorancia y mientras su padre pensaba que estaba protegiendo al único hijo que tenía.

Kagome tenía razón. Esta era una rara oportunidad, y a pesar de que sus sentimientos estaban mezclados, tenía una esposa y dos hijos en los que pensar.

Por ellos, no sería egoísta.

Poniéndose de pie, ofreció la mano a su padre.

—¿Por qué no olvidamos el pasado y sólo empezamos en este momento y seguimos adelante?

Inu tomó la mano y la cubrió con la suya.

—Lamento los años perdidos que debería haber tenido contigo. Puedo decirte que eres un hombre digno del título.

Inuyasha resopló.

—No realmente —miró a Kagome—. Pero si no fuera por mi esposa, no sería siquiera humano. Ella es la única parte de mí que es decente.

Kagome sintió que el calor se elevaba a sus mejillas ante su alabanza.

Inu le dio a ella una reverencia majestuosa.

—Eres una mujer muy sabia y amable. Puedo ver que Inuyasha lo ha hecho bien por sí mismo.

Ella sonrió mientras Inuyasha le sostenía la silla.

—Sólo dices eso porque no has lidiado contra _mi_ terquedad.

—Y deberías estar eternamente agradecido por ello —Inuyasha regresó a su asiento.

Inu no Taisho se echó a reír mientras se sentaba.

Ahora que la hostilidad parecía haber sido despejada y que no estaba asustada de dejar a Inuyasha a solas con sus padres, se inclinó para preguntarle dónde estaba el aseo.

—Te lo mostraré.

Kagome se ruborizó ante las miradas que recibió. La única cosa que odiaba de estar embarazada eran las múltiples visitas al baño.

—Sólo dime dónde está y puedo encontrarlo por mi cuenta.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Hay demasiada gente aquí. Demasiadas salidas. No creo que debas ir allí sola.

La cara de Kagome estaba tan caliente, que temió que explotara.

—Inuyasha, por favor. Soy una adulta y este es un lugar público. La gente va sola al baño todo el tiempo. Te lo prometo, no necesito que estés de guardia fuera del baño de las señoras. Estaré bien de vuelta.

Ella podía decir, por la tensa línea de su mandíbula, que quería discutir un poco más.

Su madre se inclinó hacia delante.

—Hay muchos dignatarios aquí y nuestros guardias están justo afuera. Estará bien.

Él soltó el fuerte agarre sobre su muñeca.

—No tardes mucho. Está al lado del bar, justo detrás del extremo del mostrador.

Kagome le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en el brazo.

—Gracias, Capitán Preocupación. Te prometo que ni siquiera tendrás tiempo de echarme de menos.

Excusándose con los padres de él, salió por la puerta. No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar el camino por el comedor hacia el baño para poder atender sus necesidades.

Tan pronto como terminó, dejó el baño y se dirigió de vuelta. Ondeó una mano saludando al maître al pasar a su lado, que iba guiando a otro grupo de personas.

Aceleró sus pasos, no queriendo dejar a Inuyasha demasiado tiempo sólo con sus padres. No era fácil para él y la última cosa que quería que él pensara era que lo había abandonado también.

—¿Kagome?

Se detuvo, preguntándose quién la había llamado mientras echaba una ojeada sobre los comensales. Dándose la vuelta, se quedó sin respiración en el instante en que reconoció a Goshinki sentado a la mesa con otro hombre. ¿Por qué no estaba en el comedor con sus padres?

Por otra parte, dado su pasado con Inuyasha, estaba agradecida de que no estuviera. Sin duda, habría dado lugar a un derramamiento de sangre. Y con esa idea en mente, no quería estar con él, tampoco.

Ignorándole, se dirigió hacia atrás.

Goshinki la tomó del brazo y tiró para detenerla.

—No esperaba verte de nuevo tan pronto —le tomó la mano y le puso un beso húmedo sobre los nudillos.

Kagome ahogó un estremecimiento junto con la necesidad de limpiarse la mano sobre el vestido.

La sonrisa de él era lo suficientemente cálida, pero ella se preguntó por la frialdad tras sus ojos.

—Me doy cuenta que debes estar aquí con alguien. Pero ¿podrías por favor tomarte un momento para saludar a mi amigo? Es un gran fan tuyo y se muere por una oportunidad de conocerte.

Ella intentó retirarse, pero él le apretó la mano.

—Prometí no…

—Sólo será un momento —rogó él con esos ojos misteriosos—. ¿Por favor?

Recordándose que, aunque fuera un gilipollas sin corazón, era su cuñado y un príncipe real, asintió con la cabeza.

Goshinki la condujo de vuelta a su mesa donde un hombre rubio estaba esperando.

—Esta es la mujer de la que te estaba hablando.

El hombre se puso de pie y lentamente se volvió para enfrentar a Kagome. El corazón de ella retumbó de miedo.

—¡Tú! –jadeó ella, reconociéndole como el hombre que los había mirado aquel día en la bahía de su piso.

Hakudoshi.

Él presionó un pequeño blaster sobre su estomago.

—Actúa como si estuvieras feliz de verme o el chef tendrá entrañas humanas frescas para servir a los híbridos. Sonríe —sugirió.

Kagome quería escupirle en la cara, arrancarle los ojos, cualquier otra cosa antes que ir con él. Pero ¿qué opciones tenia? No tenía ninguna duda de que él la mataría aunque sólo temblara.

_Inuyasha me salvará. _ De eso no tenía duda.

Y algún día, aprendería a escuchar cuando Inuyasha le advirtiera que no hiciera algo, incluso si era algo tan inocuo como ir al baño sola.

Hakudoshi inclinó la cabeza a Goshinki.

—Te lo debo, viejo amigo —le dio a ella un codazo con el arma—. Camina lentamente hacia la puerta de salida.

Continuara…

Porque será que los paranoicos siempre tienen la razón?

**IMPORTANTE: para los que no lo saben o no lo han leído, la historia de Miroku "Nacido del fuego" ya esta publicada y se actualiza regularmente, es PARALELA a esta y puede leerse despues o durante este fic allí aparecen los personajes que no se mencionaron en esta adaptación como el grupo de los 7 guerreros, Kouga, Rin y que paso con Miroku mientras estaba desaparecido les aseguro que aunque sean como yo y sean exclusivamente fan de Inuyasha y Kagome amaran esta nueva adaptación tanto como esta **

**gracias por leer!**


	31. he sido secuestrada! otra vez

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene insinuaciones sexuales y lenguaje fuerte

CAPÍTULO 29

_**I**_nuyasha levantó la mirada de su comida esperando ver a Kagome entrar. En su lugar, vio al maître asustado.

—Comandante… su esposa acaba de irse con un amigo del príncipe Goshinku. No creo que se fuera voluntariamente… parecía asustada del hombre que la escoltaba.

Rabia fría y amarga se apoderó del alma de Inuyasha y apretó las manos en puños.

Oyó el jadeo de miedo de su madre y la maldición de su padre. Pero eso fue todo lo que oyó antes de concentrarse en la cruda rabia pulsando a través de su cuerpo. Sacó fuerzas de ello, porque sabía que iba a matar a alguien.

Todos sus movimientos era un estudio de depredadora intensidad, se levantó y dejó a sus padres. Enganchó su abrigo con las presillas para mantenerlo apartado del camino y llegar a sus armas, se dirigió a través de la habitación con una sola idea en la mente.

Kagome.

Dejó el restaurante y se dirigió a la bahía de aterrizaje cercana.

Nada. Ni un signo de ella por ningún sitio. Ella y su secuestrador se habían desvanecido en la noche. Lo que le dejaba con un sólo objetivo ahora.

Goshinki.

Con esa sola idea ardiendo en su mente, hizo el camino de vuelta al restaurante, a la zona donde sus padres tenían al bastardo acorralado.

Goshinki estaba de pie entre ellos, gimoteando.

—No sé de lo que están hablando. No la he visto. Deben estar equivocados.

Rabia ciega nubló su visión, pero era mejor no demostrarlo. Haciendo caso omiso a sus padres, agarró a Goshinki por la chaqueta de su esmoquin y lo lanzó a través de la mesa más cercana. Porciones de comida destrozada fueron esparcidas, el tintineo del hielo imitaba la frialdad que le consumía.

Némesis estaba despierto y exigía ser apaciguado.

Los guardias aparecieron de la nada para atacarle mientras los comensales gritaban y se lanzaban a cubierto. Girando sobre ellos, Inuyasha cogió al primero con un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula del hombre que lo levantó de sus pies y lo tiró al suelo. El otro fue a dispararle. Él lanzó un cuchillo, dándole al guardia en la mano, después lanzó otro cuchillo a su hombro.

Los tres siguientes llegaron a él simultáneamente. Cogió al primero por el brazo y lo retorció de modo que el guardia disparó a su compañero y no a él. Le rompió el brazo al guardia y usó el blaster para dejar al último inconsciente.

Agotada la carga, tiró el blaster, después tiró de Goshinki despiadadamente del suelo por el cuello. Lo inmovilizó contra la pared y lo sostuvo firmemente.

—¿Dónde está ella?

Goshinki intentó arañar la mano de Inuyasha de su garganta.

Él apretó su agarre mientras cada parte de sí gritaba que matara a la comadreja que se retorcía.

—¡Tu vida depende de la rapidez con que me respondas, bastardo!

Él miró a sus padres para ver si iban a interferir. Ellos sólo le miraban como si fuera un animal.

Así fuera. Kagome era todo lo que le importaba. Al infierno con todo lo demás.

Inuyasha pulsó su blaster en posición de matar y lo sostuvo bajo la barbilla de Goshinki.

—Respóndeme, o el siguiente sonido que oirás será tus sesos chocando contra la pared detrás de ti.

El sudor cubrió los mofletes regordetes de Goshinki.

—Hakudoshi la tiene. No sé dónde la lleva.

La conmoción ante la inesperada respuesta de Goshinki fue la única cosa que le salvó la vida. Entumecido, Inuyasha lo soltó.

Él cayó al suelo tosiendo y resollando.

La habitación pareció inclinarse cuando dio un paso atrás para rehacerse.

_Hakudoshi la tiene._ Esas palabras resonaron en su mente como una pesadilla punzante.

Su padre se acercó a tocarlo. Inuyasha se apartó con un gruñido. Miró a su padre con todo el odio que tenía ardiéndole el alma.

—Ella es la única razón por la que vine aquí esta noche. Si algo le pasa, quiero que sepas que volveré a por Goshinki, y cuando termine con él, no quedará suficiente que enjuagar.

—Inuyasha…

Ignoró la súplica de su madre. Ella no significaba nada para él. Nadie lo hacía excepto una pequeña bailarina que ahora dependía de él por su vida.

No la decepcionaría.

Inuyasha tocó el timbre de la casa de Kagura. Le temblaba la mano y se le estaba haciendo más difícil mantener la compostura.

_Las emociones son tus enemigos. _Le debilitarían.

Sin embargo, era difícil cuando todo lo que quería hacer era gritar y golpear a Hakudoshi hasta que estuviera satisfecho. El dolor de perder a Kagome, de saber lo que podían estar haciéndole, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Realmente ahora comprendía a Miroku. Si algo le pasaba a ella por su culpa…

_Prefiero estar muerto. _

Tan grave como le había dolido a Miroku su pérdida, no era nada comparado con esto.

Kagura abrió la puerta, para luego echarse atrás, con la boca abierta cuando le vio con la respiración entrecortada.

Inuyasha ignoró su conmoción, sin importarle quien más viera lo mucho que Kagome significaba para él. Kagura le metió en su casa y le empujó hacia la mesa de la cocina. Aturdido, él se sentó en la primera silla que alcanzó.

Nada parecía real. Todo era como una terrible pesadilla.

—Hakudoshi tiene a Kagome.

Shippo y Kohaku se pusieron de pie frente al sofá donde habían estado sentados.

Kohaku se movió para reunirse con él en la cocina.

—¿Cómo demonios pasó eso?

—Eso no importa. Tenemos que llegar hasta ella —miró a Kohaku—. ¿Averiguaste algo más sobre Miroku?

—Está con mis hermanas, pero no sé dónde.

Inuyasha asintió, deseando que Miroku estuviera allí para ayudarle a planear esa maldita cosa. Tenía las emociones demasiado enredadas. No podía pensar con claridad.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Kagome.

Se pasó las manos por la cara mientras empujaba sus emociones.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí vosotros dos tan temprano, de todas maneras?

—Tuvimos algunas malas noticias más temprano.

Justo lo que jodidamente necesitaba.

—Y…

El timbre sonó de nuevo.

Kagura abrió la puerta y por segunda vez esa noche, el mundo de Inuyasha giró. Kikio estaba fuera, agarrando a Shiori por un brazo. Un lado de la cara de Kikio estaba hinchado y rojo, pero eso no era nada comparado con el de su hija.

—Eso sería todo —dijo Kohaku en voz baja—. Ella llamó al enlace que yo tenía hace una hora, intentando contactar contigo.

Kikio tropezó hacia él.

—Se ha vuelto loco —sus ojos estaban salvajes mientras las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro.

Inuyasha salió disparado de su silla y cruzó la habitación para ver si su hija estaba todavía viva. Cada temor imaginable le desgarró mientras la levantaba cuidadosamente en sus brazos y la llevaba al sofá.

Shiori estaba cubierta de más moretones incluso que su madre. Ella volvió la cabeza hacia él, pero no podía abrir los ojos por las lesiones.

Inuyasha maldijo.

—No creo que él hubiera dejado de golpearla —Kikio rompió en fuertes sollozos—. Intenté protegerla…

Cautelosamente, Inuyasa tocó la mejilla dañada de su hija. Iba a matar a Hakudoshi esa noche, le arrancaría miembro a miembro y tendría placer de cada grito de dolor que se escurriera del inútil escondite del bastardo.

—Está bien —le susurró a Shiori—. Nadie nunca más te volverá a hacer daño. Te lo prometo.

El marido de Kagura, llegó desde la parte trasera de la casa para atender a Shiori.

—Yo me ocuparé de ella. Ya tengo a un medico en camino.

Inuyasha estaba inmovilizado por el turbulento estado de sus emociones. Tanto como había odiado en el pasado, nada le había preparado nunca para este dolor ardiente en su alma que rogaba alivio.

A regañadientes, dio un paso apartándose del sofá.

—¿Dónde está Hakudoshi?

—Se ha ido a su base en Oksana. Cree que está a salvo allí.

—¿Y Kagome?

—Está con él.

Inuyasha frunció los labios en una mueca. Indicó a Shippo, Kagura y Kohaku que vinieran con él. Recogerían a Seshomaru, y antes del final de la noche, acabarían con Hakudoshi, de una manera u otra.

_**K**_agome tiró de las esposas que le sostenían las manos sobre la cabeza al muro. Tenía que liberarse.

Se encontró con la mirada de Hakudoshi, que estaba sentado al fondo de la habitación con dos de sus hombres, echándose a suertes quién sería el primero en violarla. Una sonrisa conocedora le curvaba los labios antes de doblar su apuesta.

Ella apartó la vista de ellos. El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras luchaba contra las cadenas. Tenía que haber alguna otra manera de salir de esto.

Hakudoshi levantó su vista una vez más de su juego de cartas y la miró de soslayo otra vez, pareciendo disfrutar de la manera en que luchaba sin poder hacer nada contra las esposas.

Kagome se estremeció. Rezaba por una liberación, pero también rezaba porque Inuyasha no viniera cerca de ese lugar para salvarla. Demasiadas veces, Hakudoshi le había dicho lo que quería hacerle a su marido.

Si Hakudosi capturaba a Inuyasha, le torturaría hasta la muerte. Lentamente y saboreándolo.

Kagome no podía comprender tal odio intolerable, y después de estar con Hakudoshi, estaba segura de que nunca le pediría averiguar por qué. El hombre era totalmente retorcido.

La puerta tras Hakudoshi se abrió.

Kagome levantó la vista para ver a Kikio entrando, con la cara roja e hinchada. Kikio la miró y Kagome vio simpatía en los ojos de la mujer.

—Hakudoshi, necesito hablar contigo. A solas.

Hakudoshi frunció los labios.

—¿No puedes ver que estamos en medio de una partida aquí?

Kikio avanzó con pasos firmes y volcó la mesa. Apuntó con un fusil a la cabeza de Hakudoshi.

—Diles que nos dejen.

La retorcida risa de Hakudoshi llenó la habitación.

—Claro. Chicos, si nos disculpan, a mi esposa —dijo el titulo con burla— le gustaría decirme algunas palabras.

Los dos soldados salieron de la habitación, su propia risa sonando tras ellos mientras decían algo en un lenguaje que Kagome no podía entender.

Hakudoshi se recostó en su silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mientras miraba a su esposa, su confianza era demasiado evidente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, pastelito? —a pesar del mote cariñoso, Kagome no se perdió el crudo odio y la amenaza en su voz.

—Nadie hace daño a mi bebé y vive —gruñó Kikio—. Voy a matarte, _giakon._

Amartilló el fusil.

Hakudoshi se movió tan rápido, que Kagome apenas vio sus brazos descruzarse de su pecho antes de que tuviera el arma de las manos de Kikio.

—Estúpida _harita_ —le metió la culata en el estomago tan fuerte, que la tiró directamente al suelo.

Kagome se encogió en reflejo.

Kikio cayó al suelo, agarrándose la cintura mientras gritaba de dolor.

Él levantó a Kikio por el pelo.

—¿Dónde está Shiori?

Kikio le miró e, incluso desde esa distancia a través de la sala, Kagome reconoció el odio ardiente en sus ojos.

—Se la di a su padre.

El pecho de Hakudoshi latía con sus profundas inspiraciones enfadadas mientras miraba a Kagome.

—¿El hibrido? —gritó.

Kagome hizo una mueca al escuchar el tono, incapaz de creer que un hombre pudiera hacerlo.

Kikio le sonrió.

—Sí. Era un mejor hombre y amante a los diecisiete años de lo que tú nunca serás.

Hakudoshi levantó la culata y la dejó caer sobre la espalda de Kikio con un ruido sordo y pesado.

Ella gritó, colapsando en el suelo.

Kagome enterró la cabeza en los brazos e intentó bloquear los sonidos de los golpes que siguieron en rápida sucesión.

Finalmente, los gritos de Kikio se detuvieron completamente.

Kagome levantó la cabeza y vio a Kikio yaciendo en el suelo en un charco de sangre. Su estomago se retorció. Durante un momento, pensó que se pondría enferma.

Hakudoshi caminó hacia ella como una _nekomata_ rondando. Tiró el fusil cubierto de sangre sobre la mesa volcada.

Sus ojos eran de un tormentoso gris mientras pasaba la mirada sobre su cuerpo y fruncía los labios como si la vista de ella le repugnara.

—¿Te dijo Inuyasha alguna vez cómo se entrenan los asesinos de La Liga?

Estaba loco. Le miró con incredulidad, incapaz de comprender su tono amistoso después de lo que acababa de hacer a su propia esposa.

Hakudoshi extendió una mano fría y le tocó la mejilla.

—Ellos te cogen durante tres meses y te mantienen completamente aislado —ignoró sus intentos de alejarse—. Eres enviado a holo-habitaciones donde juegan con tus peores temores una y otra vez hasta que ya no tienes miedo de nada.

Sus dedos trazaron la línea de la mandíbula de ella. Kagome se estremeció, deseando poder hacer algo más que estar ante él en espera impotente.

Al no tener otro recurso, le escupió.

Una sonrisa le curvó los labios ante la reacción de ella. Se limpió la mejilla, sus ojos nunca abandonaron los de ella.

Como si ella no hubiera hecho nada, continuó hablando con esa misteriosa voz muerta.

—Sólo te alimentan de carne cruda y mientras la comes, ellos reproducen cintas de víctimas muriendo rogando por sus vidas.

Puso la mano frente a la cara de ella.

Ella dio un paso atrás pero el muro bloqueaba su retirada.

—Con esta mano, puedo arrancarte la garganta —la acercó más a él y le pasó una mano por el cuello.

Ella esperó que demostrara su punto.

Pero no lo hizo.

En cambio, su fría voz habló monótonamente.

—El hibrido puede arrancarte el corazón con _sus_ manos desnudas. ¿Eso te excita?

—Me enfermas.

Hakudoshi le dio una sonrisa torcida, con la mano acariciando la mejilla.

—¿Te dijo Inuyasha que mató a dos instructores antes de que terminara su entrenamiento? Lo hizo, ¿sabes? —Su mano cayó y la volvió hacia él, con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas—. Siempre era mejor matando, pero era el que más disfrutaba de ello.

Su risa resonó, helando a Kagome.

—Inuyasha debía sentarse durante horas después de una misión, mirando el espacio, sintiendo _culpabilidad_ —se burló de la palabra como su fuera la peor cosa imaginable—. Yo era un verdadero guerrero. Salía después, a celebrar mi gloria —sus manos le apretaron la cintura.

Ella se mordió el labio, queriendo atacarle de alguna manera.

—Entonces, ¿por qué mi padre se jacta de su mestizo expósito? —gruñó Hakudoshi, su rostro era una máscara de rabia contenida—. No era de mis asesinatos de los que hablaba con orgullo. Siempre eran los de Inuyasha. ¡Siempre los de Inuyasha!

Kagome gritó cuando las manos se le hundieron en la carne.

Hakudoshi la empujó contra la pared con un golpe brusco que le sacó la respiración. Él apoyó el cuerpo contra el suyo y ella pudo sentir su deseo abultándose contra su estomago. El sudor perló el cuerpo de ella mientras temía su próximo movimiento.

Él desgarró la parte de arriba abriéndole el vestido.

Ella gritó, luchando contra él con desesperación.

—Debería tomarte ahora —dijo con un susurro confuso, pasándole la mano por encima del sostén e ignorando cuando se encogió—. Pero no lo haré. Eso no sería nada divertido —dio un paso atrás y le sonrió—. Cuando el híbrido venga por ti, tengo un lugar especial para que él me vea violándote. Entonces, tú podrás verme cortando trozos de su cuerpo hasta que no le quede nada excepto su oreja, la que con mucho gusto te regalaré como un símbolo, para recordarlo.

—¡Estás loco! —Kagome le empujó con las piernas.

Él las palmeó a un lado.

—Nunca he conocido a un asesino que no lo estuviera —con una risa malvada, salió casualmente de la habitación.

Los sollozos atormentaron su cuerpo. Luchó contra sus cadenas, pero todo lo que consiguió fue desgarrarse la carne de las muñecas. Tenía que haber alguna manera de que pudiera escapar. Debía advertir a Inuyasha de alguna manera.

Porque si no lo hacía, ambos iban a morir, e iba a ser todo culpa suya.

Continuara…

Solo para que quede claro, NO hay violaciones en esta adaptación, he leido y se que hay algunas que si tienen pero soy una particular fóbica a leer esa clase de escenarios y los evito a toda costa

En cuanto a Kikio no siempre me gusta matar personajes pero tengan en cuenta que Kikio también muere en el anime (repetidas veces) asi que… bueno, solo agreguen esta como una mas, después de todo no era muy mala persona aquí

Ya casi no quedan capítulos… pero al menos aun estoy publicando "nacido del fuego"… nah igual me da nostalgia…

En fin este capitulo fue publicado gracias al apoyo de:

Japo

Inuykag4ever

Serena tsukino chiba

ChistyM

Umee-chan

AomePrincess

LaHitokiri88

Carla-hyuga

Lynnmi

Virginia260

Por que si no fuera por ells y mas (que leen y no escriben con frecuencia pero son igualmente apreciados) no hubiese llegado ni a los 100 comentarios ni a esta capitulo

Muchas gracias!


	32. solo una solucion

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

CAPÍTULO 30

_**I**_nuyasha y Kohaku se sentaron en la sala del consejo de la base de La Sentella, revisando los datos sobre Oksana. Seshomaru se paseaba tras ellos, sus botas repicaban un ritmo inquietante contra el suelo de porcelana que consumía su tolerancia. Kagura y Shippo estaban sentados enfrente en la habitación, escuchando a Kohaku y él discutir los planes de batalla.

Apretó los dientes en señal de frustración mientras miraba las hojas de estadística que tenía frente a sí. Un asalto frontal terminaría en aniquilación completa, y un ataque encubierto era casi igual de arriesgado. Los hombres de Hakudoshi se conocían entre ellos lo suficientemente bien los unos a los otros como para detectar a un extraño de inmediato.

A ese ritmo, nunca traerían a Kagome con vida.

Kohaku se echó hacia atrás en su silla, una sonrisa se expandía por su cara mientras tamborileaba los dedos contra la mesa.

—Sabes, he estado haciendo entregas a Totosay Momo. Si tuviera que fingir una entrega para él, podría pasarlos de contrabando a la base de Hakudoshi.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo podrías hacernos pasar a través de los escáneres?

Kohaku inclinó su silla sobre dos patas y puso las manos tras la cabeza, esa sonrisa arrogante que Inuyasha despreciaba le cruzaba la cara.

—Vas a lamentar todo lo malo que siempre has dicho de mi nave. El _Malia_ está equipado con el mejor sistema especial de emisores de interferencia que puedas adquirir. Van a tener que hacer una inspección personal para verificar mi carga —se rió—. Recuerden, chicos, soy un contrabandista de tercera generación.

Seshomaru resopló.

—Sí, bien, una vez estemos dentro, no van a dejarnos simplemente salir majestuosamente. El _Malia_ es demasiado frágil y lento para correr más que un caza.

Kohaku se frotó el mentón mientras pensaba en las palabras de Seshomaru.

—Su bodega de carga llevará dos cazas, además de los pasajeros.

Inuyasha asintió. Ese era el primer plan que sostenía el aliento de una oportunidad.

—Eso es todo, entonces.

Shippo alzó una ceja a Inuyasha.

—¿No estás olvidando algo? ¿Cómo saldremos una vez que estemos allí?

Inuyasha estudió la cara de Shippo. Un millón de ideas pasaron por su mente. Pero todo se reducía a un hecho.

—Simple. Es a mí a quien quieren. Tú y Kohaku se quedaran a bordo del _Malia_ y supervisaran a los hombres de Hakudoshi y los corredores de la base. Seshomaru traerá a Kagome, llevándola dentro del caza y a la seguridad. Kagura estará esperando para cubrirles una vez que estén fuera de la órbita de Oksana.

Seshomaru alzó una ceja curiosa.

—¿Y tú?

—Soy el cebo. Volaré en dirección opuesta con mi caza. El grueso de las tropas de Hakudoshi me seguirá —Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos hacia Seshomaru—. No vas a luchar contra ningún caza en ningún momento. Mantendrás los motores a pleno gas. Deja que Kagura cuide de lo que los siga.

Volvió a mirar a Kohaku.

—Tú y Shippo necesitan acoplar un suministro adicional de alimentación al Malia para asegurase que podrá transportarlos tan rápido como tú puedas pilotarla. Es demasiado grande para un combate aéreo.

Lanzó los listados a Shippo.

—Hakudoshi probablemente tenga a Kagome en su oficia. Necesito una bomba falsa. ¿Puedes hacerlo en una hora?

—¿Tengo el pelo rojo?

Inuyasha se puso de pie.

—Entonces preparémonos.

Kagura, Kohaku y Shippo se fueron. Sesshomaru se quedó detrás, con una cara que le recordaba la actitud de Miroku de fatalidad y pesimismo. Ignorándole, Inuyasha sacó su equipo Némesis del armario.

—No estás pensando volver, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha se detuvo. Con un profundo suspiro, sacó sus botas del armario y las puso en el suelo.

—Soy bueno, pero nadie es lo suficientemente bueno como para sobrevivir al número de cazas que me seguirán.

Seshomaru tamborileó los dedos contra la mesa a un ritmo palpitante que le ponía los dientes en el borde.

—¿Por qué no envías de vuelta a Kagome en el _Malia_ y me dejas volar contigo para luchar?

Inuyasha se desabrochó la camisa.

—El _Malia_ podría quedar atrapado. Confío en Shippo y Kohaku para que hagan su paso seguro a casa. Te _necesito_ para que veles para que Kagome vuelva a su padre intacta.

—Yo preferiría mantenerte vivo.

—Kagome es mi vida —susurró Inuyasha.

Se sentó en la silla y puso la cabeza entre las manos.

Este era el único modo que tenía sentido. Si él estuviera muerto, Kagome sería libre y él sería libre. Extrañamente, no sentía remordimiento, de alguna manera se sentía bien.

Miró el anillo de su dedo meñique, el anillo que había comprado justo antes de ir a ver a Kagome la primera vez después de que su padre le hubiera disparado a él, cuando ella había estado bailando en Gouran. El anillo que había tenido la intención de darle como anillo de bodas, pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Las hileras de diamantes rojos y negros, rodeados de una banda de oro, brillaban en la penumbra.

Se quitó el anillo y se lo dio a Seshomaru.

—Quiero que le des esto a Kagome.

Seshomaru lo estudió, después le miró con una expresión severa.

—Es un anillo de boda.

—Lo sé. Estamos casados según la costumbre Daiyokai desde hace unos meses.

Seshomaru maldijo vilmente.

Inuyasha le ignoró.

—Dependo de ti para asegurarme de que ella sea reconocida como mi viuda. Sé que estoy pidiendo lo imposible, pero ella lleva a mi hijo y quiero que tenga lo que es legítimamente suyo.

Vaciló con la última parte, pero tenía que decirlo.

—Si no tengo la oportunidad, dile que la quiero, que siempre la he amado y que no podría estar más emocionado por el bebe. Ojalá pudiera estar con ella cuando nazca.

Seshomaru rechinó los colmillos.

—No puedo hacer esto.

Inuyasha se aclaró la garganta del nudo que tenía.

—Hemos pasado por demasiadas misiones juntos para que seas tan blando conmigo ahora.

Seshomaru apartó la mirada.

—Siempre planeabas regresar de esas misiones.

Él se burló.

—No realmente. Esta es la primera vez en mi vida que realmente quiero regresar vivo. Maldita bonita ironía, ¿verdad?

Seshomaru sujetó el anillo dentro de su bolsillo.

—¿Qué quieres que le diga a Miroku?

Inuyasha sonrió, quitándose las botas.

—Pregúntale dónde demonios estaba cuando más le necesitaba.

Los ojos de Seshomaru se abrieron ampliamente de incredulidad.

Suspirando, sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo estoy bromeando. Si le dices eso, comenzará a beber otra vez. Ya que era la fuerza motriz tras La Sentella, se la dejo para que la lleve. Es mejor en toda esa mierda que yo, de todos modos —se puso de pie y alcanzó sus ropas—. También dile que le dejo mi _nekomata _Kirara.

Seshomaru se rió.

—Podría desenterrar tu cuerpo sólo para dispararte por eso.

Inuyasha se detuvo ante la idea. Sólo esperaba que Hakudoshi dejara lo suficiente de él _para_ enterrar.

Continuara…

En realidad no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos faltan pero no son muchos unos dos, tres o así, puede que menos, de nacido del fuego dado que estoy haciendo lo posible por publicarlo con mas frecuencia creo que será mas corto que este

van a haber algunos errores de trama en nacido del fuego con respecto a nacido de la noche, pero eso son errores de la autora que no se pudieron evitar y ella pide que la disculpen por eso


	33. al borde de la esperaza

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

CAPÍTULO 31

_**K**_ohaku se sentó frente a los controles del _Malia_, esperando la autorización para entrar en la base de Hakudoshi. Sonrió ante las seis cajas de alcohol de ciruela que Inuyasha había donado generosamente para dar realismo a la estafa.

Hombre, Miroku se cagaría si viera todo ese desperdicio…

La luz naranja de su panel de control parpadeó, advirtiéndole que los escáneres de sondeo estaban en marcha. Pulsando la secuencia, sonrió cuando los inhibidores canturrearon.

—Toma, _swixtas_ —se rió.

—_Malia_ claro —resonó la voz del controlador—. Atraca en la bahía ocho.

Kohaku cumplió. Amaba su trabajo. No había nada como el peligro extremo para hacer a la sangre bombear y a los fluidos del cerebro correr.

Varios soldados estaban de pie, esperando subir a su nave. Kohaku sacudió la cabeza, e hizo una doble verificación de la configuración en su panel de control.

Caminó pasando por delante de donde Inuyasha y el resto estaban escondidos, perdiendo el tiempo. Cuanto más tiempo tuvieran que esperar, mas ansiosos se pondrían. Se trataba de una estratagema infantil, pero siempre servía para poner nerviosos a los centinelas.

Con un silencioso saludo a la foto de su padre que colgaba sobre la puerta –su amuleto de la buena suerte- Kohaku bajó lentamente la rampa. Abrió la escotilla y se quedó mirando el cañón de un rifle laser.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó con calma.

El soldado con casco ladeó la cabeza.

—Estamos esperando a Inferno.

Kohaku estalló en una risa burlona.

—¿Eres tú, Ginta?

El soldado se revolvió nerviosamente antes de quitarse el casco.

—Sí.

Apartó el cañón de su cara y entró en la nave. Los otros soldados subieron a bordo y se pusieron a buscar entre su carga.

—Compra una pista. ¿Qué iba yo a hacer con Inferno? ¿Nadie se ha molestado en decirte que no nos llevamos bien?

—Llevaste a cabo misiones para él.

Kohaku le dio una mirada burlona.

—Duh. Llevaría a cabo misiones para el diablo mientras me pagara a tiempo.

—Eso es por lo qué estamos registrándote.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como Inferno no puede permitirse un modo mejor de transporte que este montón de basura en mal estado. Olvídate de la pista, compra un cerebro.

Ginta miró alrededor en la nave.

—¿Dónde está Hirai?

Kohaku se encogió de hombros.

—Fuera con Sango.

No se había perdido su expresión decepcionada.

Los otros soldados volvieron, sacudiendo las cabezas.

—Está limpio.

Ginta asintió.

—¿Estas buscando a Totosai?

—Sí, ¿dónde está?

—Con Hakudoshi —Ginta se puso el casco—. Le diré que estás aquí.

Kohaku respiró hondo, agradecido de que el truco hubiera funcionado.

—Hazlo. No tengo mucha paciencia. Si no está aquí pronto, me voy.

Ginta movilizó a su grupo de soldados fuera de la nave.

—Oye —dijo Kohaku maliciosamente por la rampa tras él—. Espero que no te importe, pero voy a bloquear mis sistemas mientras espero. Simplemente no puedo confiar en sus mercenarios hijos de puta. Tus chicos son un grupo podrido.

Vio a Ginta ponerse rígido, pero no dijo una palabra en respuesta.

Kohaku sonrió de satisfacción propia. Cerró la escotilla, luego fue a liberar al grupo de los paneles de escondite en las paredes.

Shippo se movió a la parte delantera para vigilar las comunicaciones.

—Vas a tener que correr —le dijo Kohaku a Inuyasha, que comprobaba el nivel de carga de su blaster—. Si Totosai se queda abordo demasiado, van a sospechar.

Inuyasha asintió, con un nudo en el estomago. Tenía que suceder. No había alternativa.

Tomaron posiciones en lados opuestos de la escotilla, listos para saltar.

Su espera fue corta. Totosai debía haber estado realmente de un estado de ánimo decaído, de cualquier manera, terminó inconsciente de un modo antinatural.

Kohaku abrió la escotilla lo suficiente para que Inuyasha y Seshomaru se deslizaran a través de ella.

Con facilidad, salieron de la bahía y fueron por el pasillo. Shippo les instruía a través de unos auriculares y un mapa desde el interior del _Malia_.

Inuyasha sabía que podía confiar en sus amigos para que llevaran a Kagome a un lugar seguro. No le decepcionarían.

—Dos corredores mas, después la oficina de Hakudoshi estará a su izquierda —instruyó Shippo.

Seshomaru se movió.

—Espera —advirtió Shippo.

El corazón de Inuyasha dio un vuelco.

—Alguien se acerca por delante en el pasillo. Hay una puerta detrás de Inu, usenla.

Inuyasha abrió el camino a la habitación oscura.

—Odio esta mierda —siseó Seshomaru.

Él le ignoró.

Después de unos segundos, la voz de Shippo volvió.

—Todo el camino despejado. Muévanse.

Abrió la puerta y salió primero. Hicieron el camino hasta la oficina de Hakudoshi lo más rápido posible.

Lo intentó con el código de seguridad de la puerta, pero no se abrió.

—Maldición.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Seshomaru, escaneando el pasillo.

—Hakudoshi debe haber cambiado los códigos.

Ahogando su temperamento, Inuyasha re cableó rápidamente la cerradura y levantó el bloqueo de la puerta.

Vio primero a Kagome. Su rostro jubiloso lo miró con ojos adoradores que le cortaron a través del alma. Corrió cruzando la habitación y tiró de las cadenas que colgaban del techo. El alivio le recorrió mientras agarraba las cerraduras y le liberaba las muñecas de las esposas de metal.

Sus ojos se endurecieron cuando se dio cuenta del desgarrón de su vestido.

—¿Te hizo daño?

—No —lo abrazó—. Él estaba esperándote.

Inuyasha la besó, apretando los brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras daba gracias a Dios por que estuviera a salvo. Temblaba en sus brazos como un niño asustado y se prometió una vez más ver a Hakudoshi pagar por ello con su vida.

Seshomaru se acercó por detrás.

—Vamos, no tenemos tiempo.

Inuyasha se apartó de ella. Seshomaru tenía razón.

—¿Dónde está Hakudoshi? —le preguntó.

—No lo sé. Salió hace pocos minutos.

Seshomaru se aclaró la garganta y tiró de Inuyasha por el hombro.

—Tienes que ver esto.

Él se dio la vuelta, después se quedó entumecido. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que Kikio estaba tendida en el suelo. Cruzó la habitación para quedarse al lado de su cuerpo.

—Está muerta —confirmó Seshomaru, agachándose para buscarle el pulso.

Volvió a mirar a Kagome con confusión por la espeluznante visión.

—¿Qué pasó?

Ella se cubrió los temblorosos labios con la mano.

—Intentó matar a Hakudoshi, y él la golpeó hasta la muerte.

Queriendo consolarla, se acercó de nuevo hacia ella y la abrazó durante unos instantes, sabiendo que podría ser la última vez que jamás se tocaran.

—Estas a salvo ahora, _shona_. Pero tenemos que darnos prisa.

Entregando a Kagome a los brazos de Seshomaru, ajustó el enlace.

—Shippo, informa.

—Tienen despejado el camino de vuelta.

Asintió a Seshomaru.

—Llévala a casa.

Seshomaru vaciló. Le echó a Inuyasha una mirada que le dijo cuan reacio estaba de dejarlo por su propia cuenta.

—Ve en paz —dijo Seshomaru en voz baja antes de llevarse a Kagome fuera de la habitación detrás de él.

Inuyasha reflexionó sobre la vieja frase de La Liga. Finalmente comprendió como un asesino podía ir en paz.

Con un suspiro, dio la bienvenida al tranquilo sueño de la muerte.

Les dio una buena ventaja antes de dejar la habitación. Seshomaru cuidaría de Kagome.

Esa era la única solución.

—Ve en paz —repitió y abrió la puerta. Corrió por el pasillo de vuelta a la bahía.

—¡Inu, a la derecha! —gritó la voz de Shippo.

Inuyasha giró, sacando el blaster con la mano. Demasiado tarde. El disparo le atravesó el hombro con una quemadura dolorosa. Devolviendo el fuego, vio al soldado derrumbarse.

Las alarmas sonaron y parpadearon a su alrededor.

Inuyasha corrió a toda velocidad, tratando de llegar a su nave antes de que la zona fuera sellada. El escudo para explosiones retumbaba mientras se bajaba.

Cayendo rodando, apenas pasó bajo el pesado acero antes de que la enorme puerta se cerrara con estrépito.

Desafortunadamente, se detuvo justo a los pies de Hakudoshi.

—Aun predecible —se burló Hakudoshi, haciendo clic de nuevo al liberar su blaster mientras miraba a Inuyasha con disgusto—. Sabía que algún día tu sentido del valor y juego limpio seria tu muerte.

Inuyasha se levantó lentamente.

—Kagome está abordo y a salvo —dijo Shippo en su oído—. Detonación en cuatro… tres…

Hakudoshi apuntó con su blaster a la cabeza de Inuyasha.

—Eres tan decepcionante.

El blaster y la carga falsa se dispararon de forma simultánea.

Inuyasha esquivó el disparo, después se lanzó hacia él.

Cogiéndolo por la cintura, cayeron al suelo. Hakudoshi alzó las piernas y pateó a Inuyasha en la espalda, después se echó sobre él en el mismo momento que Seshomaru despegaba su caza.

Inuyasha tomó ventaja de la distracción y lanzó un sólido puñetazo sobre la mandíbula de Hakudoshi. Con una maldición, éste se tambaleó hacia atrás.

Extendió las hojas de sus botas y pateó a Hakudoshi, que rodó apartándose. Fueron el uno por el otro con todos los años de odio manifestándose y apoderándose de ellos. Cuchilladas, puñetazos, dieron todo lo que tenían.

—Están lanzando cazas —advirtió Shippo su oído.

Inuyasha maldijo. Tenía que llegar a su caza y proveer de cobertura o estaban condenados.

Hakudshi le cortó en el hombro. Girándose, Inuyasha se lo devolvió con una herida en el costado. Después le dio una patada en la espalda y se echó a correr hacia el _Malia_.

Tan rápidamente como pudo, subió por la pequeña escotilla bajo la nave.

—¡Escudos arriba! —gritó Kohaku.

Inuyasha yacía en el suelo de acero, con el hombro latiendo.

Expulsando el dolor fuera de su mente, sabía que tenía que volar antes de que los hombres de Hakudoshi alcanzaran a Kagome.

En cuestión de segundos, estaba dentro del _Arcana_, con los motores rugiendo. Lo lanzó y voló en la dirección opuesta a la de Seshomaru.

Shippo actualizó su informe.

—Los cazas están cambiando de rumbo y dirigiéndose hacia ti, Inu. Quedan tres tras Seshomaru. Parece despejado para nosotros, estamos saliendo de aquí.

Inuyasha comprobó los monitores. Sabía que Kagura podía manejar a tres cazas sin problemas, pero sus escáneres brillaban de color blanco casi completo, de la cantidad de naves que tenia tras de sí.

—Ríndete —gruñó la voz de Hakudoshi a través del enlace.

Inuyasha redujo la velocidad para que pudieran atraparlo, cuanto más tiempo lucharan contra él, más posibilidades tendría Seshomaru para poner a Kagome a salvo.

Esto era lo que siempre había querido. La muerte de un guerrero. Irse en una batalla ardiente. Sin escusas. Sin transigencias. Moriría como un hombre en un solo momento de la verdad.

Había llegado al mundo solo y así era exactamente cómo iba a salir de él.

Que comience el baile.

—¿Me quieres, hermano? Ven a buscarme.

A diferencia de la suya, la voz de Hakudoshi traicionaba su furia.

—Eres superado por cincuenta naves a una.

—Vaya, finalmente aprendiste a contar después de todos estos años. Sorprendente, de verdad. Papa estaría orgulloso de ti.

—¡Cállate!

—¿Por qué? Irritarte es mucho más divertido —Dijo Inuyasha intencionalmente, sabiendo que Hakudoshi podría romper la formación apartándose del escuadrón y trabar batalla uno a uno.

—Hablando de predecible —susurró Inuyasha cuando el caza de Hakudoshi rompió la formación y cayó tras él.

Volvió su nave y se preparó para la lucha. Kagome estaría a salvo por ahora. Kagura debía estar corriendo tras ellos.

Para el momento en que estuviera muerto, ella estaría en casa segura con su padre. Una helada y calmada lucidez cayó sobre él cuando aceptó lo inevitable.

Hakudoshi disparó primero.

Inuyasha apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la explosión de color que se deslizó por delante de su nave hacia la oscuridad del espacio. Tres disparos más se efectuaron en rápida sucesión. Las luchas en el espacio eran siempre interesantes de ver. Parecía que debería haber algún sonido. Pero no lo había.

Todo lo que oía eran los sonidos de su cabina y los latidos de su propio corazón. Presionó el acelerador más fuerte, el cuero de sus guantes crujió ominosamente.

Los otros cazas se movían con rapidez. Tenía que destruir a Hakudoshi primero, solo entonces Kagome estaría verdaderamente a salvo de ese bastardo psicópata.

Rodó e intentó ponerse tras él, pero Hakudosi era más inteligente que eso. Se cubrió y cortó, volando fuera de su alcance.

—Vuelve aquí, estúpido… —Inuyasha encabezó tras él.

Hakudoshi se estaba dirigiendo hacia sus tropas.

—Vamos, bebé —susurró a su nave—. No me decepciones después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

Abrió el acelerador y salió propulsado tras Hakudoshi. Una docena de disparos fueron por él. Hizo todo lo posible para fintar entre ellos, pero uno le dio en un costado de la nave.

Maldiciendo, oyó a Hakudoshi riéndose por el enlace.

—¡Ahora te tenemos, hibrido! Prepárate para morir.

La sangre de Inuyasha corrió helada mientras venía su apertura. Era un viejo truco que no había usado en un tiempo, pero como le había dicho a Kagome en su piso, siempre hacia lo inesperado.

Aceleró los motores, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el grupo donde estaba Hakudoshi. Sus hombres entraron en pánico y se dispersaron.

Aprovechando la apertura, Inuyasha disparó con su cañón de iones.

En un breve destello de luz naranja, la nave de Hakudoshi se desintegró. El grito de su hermano se cortó mientras exhalaba su último suspiro.

Inuyasha apoyó la cabeza atrás con satisfacción mientras alejaba la mano de su disparador.

Misión cumplida. Todo lo que le quedaba ahora era la muerte.

_**K**_agome se volvió en el regazo de Seshomaru mientras trataba de ver lo que pasaba tras de ellos. Estaba desesperada por tener un vistazo de Inuyasha.

—Tenemos que volver. No podemos dejar a Inuyasha ahí fuera.

Seshomaru sacudió la cabeza mientras continuaba su camino.

—Mis órdenes son ponerte a salvo.

Ella quiso gritar de frustración.

—¿No te importa?

Sus manos se apretaron sobre el acelerador, y la nave se escoró hacia los lados en respuesta.

—Me importa más de lo que te puedes imaginar, pero también le hice una promesa, y me abriría una vena antes que romperla —con otro tirón enojado, enderezó la nave.

Kagome se echó hacia atrás, con las lagrimas quemándole las mejillas.

—Está ahí fuera solo —susurró, con una sensación de malestar en el estomago.

—Kagura ha vuelto por él. Va a estar bien.

Kagome oyó la duda subyacente en sus palabras. Rezó tan fuerte como pudo. Inuyasha tenía que volver, tenía que hacerlo. La idea de él muriendo…

No iba a terminar así. No podía.

Ella parpadeó con un alivio parcial cuando Gouran finalmente entró en la vista.

Seshomaru estableció sus enlaces para captar la frecuencia de su padre. Pasaron varios agonizantes latidos de corazón antes de que oyera la voz de su padre.

—Presidente Higurashi, tengo a su hija Kagome, pero necesito un escuadrón de cazas. Uno de nuestros pilotos está en peligro. Si les envío las coordenadas, ¿nos ayudaran?

El silencio acogió la petición.

La ira de Kagome creció a una altura vertiginosa.

—Padre, si me quieres después de todo, debes hacer lo que pide.

—Kagome…

—Papá, por favor —rogó. Un sollozo interrumpió sus palabras, pero se forzó a apartar las lágrimas—. Por favor, no hagas esto. Comprendo finalmente por qué te has aferrado tanto a mí todos estos años. Por qué te encerrabas en tu habitación por la noche con las fotos de mama y no podías ser molestado. No puedo perderle, papá. Me matará. Por favor no me hagas enterrarlo como hicimos con mamá.

—Bebé, no llores. Por favor… —la angustia en su voz hizo que las lágrimas de ella cayeran aun más fuertemente. Él se aclaró la garganta—. Tendré un escuadrón completo en marcha tan pronto como pueda reunirlos.

Al unísono, Seshomaru y Kagome dieron un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias, papá.

Seshaomru programó la información en la computadora. Cuando se acercaron a la bahía de Gouran, fueron pasados por un escuadrón de cazas en camino para ayudar a Inuyasha.

Shinto se reunió con ellos en el hangar después de que se acoplaran.

Tan pronto como pudo salir de la nave, Kagome se arrojó en sus brazos, agradecida por su apoyo.

Seshomaru saltó de su nave y se aproximó a su padre en actitud resuelta.

—Señor, solicito otra nave para reunirme con tus tropas. No tengo combustible para regresar con la mía.

Su padre la miró, con los brazos fuertemente apretados alrededor de sus hombros. Para alivio de ella, asintió.

—Hay tres naves completamente abastecidas al otro lado de la tuya.

Seshomru dio una breve inclinación antes de dirigirse hacia ellos.

—¿Seshomaru? —Kagome corrió tras él.

Se detuvo y esperó hasta que ella le alcanzó. Le temblaban los labios mientras le miraba a sus ojos Daiyokai. Solo había una cosa que ella quería, una cosa que deseaba.

—Tráeme a Inuyasha de vuelta.

Él miró por encima del hombro de ella donde estaba su padre. Metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo, sacó el anillo de boda y se lo dio.

—Inuyasha quería que te diera esto.

Kagome contuvo las lágrimas mientras miraba el hermoso anillo que Seshomaru dejó caer en su mano.

—También quería que te dijera que te ama.

Las lágrimas rompieron en un sollozo desgarrador del alma.

—Por favor sálvale.

—Ese es mi plan, princesa —Seshomaru se lanzó al caza más cercano.

Kagome se deslizó el frio anillo en su dedo corazón, ahogándose con sus temores y preocupaciones. El anillo ajustaba perfectamente.

Apretando el puño, se dio la vuelta y se reunió con su padre, deseando ser otra vez una niña pequeña y que él pudiera hacer que todo fuera bien solo besándole donde le dolía y abrazándola, pero para su profundo pesar, esos días hacia mucho que habían pasado.

El único que podía alejar el dolor con un beso ahora era Inuyasha.

—Déjame llevarte a casa —dijo su padre en voz baja, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo que saber lo que está pasando. Llévame a la sala de control.

A pesar de la mirada escéptica, él hizo lo que le pedía.

Silenciosamente, Kagome se sentó en una silla de la consola, escuchando las voces de los pilotos que se enzarzaban en combate con los hombres de Hakudoshi.

_**S**_eshomaru pensó que nunca llegaría a la batalla. De un modo extraño, tenía razón. Para el momento en que se encontró con la escuadra, la batalla había terminado.

Su corazón tronó mientras inspeccionaba las naves, buscando la de Inuyasha.

Golpeando para abrir el canal y preguntarle a Kagura por el destino de Inuyasha, finalmente divisó al _Arcana_. Cuatro cazas Gourish rodeaban la nave dañada.

—¿Inuyasha? —el corazón le presionaba dolorosamente en la garganta.

—…Bien… herido…

Frunciendo el ceño, Seshomaru inspeccionó los daños recibidos por la nave de Inuyasha. Estallaban chispas, solo para extinguirse en el vacio del espacio. De lo que podía ver, parecía que solo funcionaba un motor. Y a duras penas.

No tenía ni idea de cómo podría aterrizar Inuyasha la nave en el estado actual.

—¿Necesitas un rayo tractor para ayudarte a aterrizar?

—No… nave… destruir…

Seshomaru apenas podía comprender la entrecortada comunicación. Lanzó una feroz maldición, recordando que la nave no podía ser remolcada. Si lo intentaban, se autodestruiría.

Uno de los cazas Gourish casi golpeó al _Arcana_ cuando se ponía a un lado. Seshomaru apretó los dientes cuando la realidad cayó sobre él.

Inuyasha no iba a poder regresar.

_**I**_nuyasha permaneció en silencio. Su sistema de comunicaciones estaba funcionando mal y solo podía atrapar fragmentos de conversaciones de los pilotos a su alrededor. No podía creer que todavía estuviera vivo.

Después de que hubiera matado a Hakudoshi, el resto de sus hombres le habían hecho una docena o más de agujeros en su nave.

Una extraña catarsis se había formado en su mente después de la batalla y, de alguna manera, todos los pecados de su pasado dejaron de molestarle.

Miró su panel de control, que estaba iluminado con cada sistema de alerta a bordo. Era un milagro que todavía le quedaran suficientes mandos para volar.

Pensó en Kagome y su bebé. Si él pudiera tener un único deseo, seria ver a su bebé nacer, sostener a Kaagome una última vez. Suspiró, con un nudo en el pecho. Desde el principio, había sabido que algunas cosas no eran para él.

Desafortunadamente, ella era una de esas cosas.

Gouran apareció ante él.

Se pasó la mano por el brazo lesionado. La sangre empapaba su uniforme, pero ya no parecía dolerle, el profundo corte le había seccionado los nervios.

Inuyasha miró a Gouran, preguntándose si Shinto ordenaría hacerle estallar antes de que se acercara a la bahía. La mayoría de los gobiernos lo harían. Era una práctica habitual para evitar daños en las valiosas bahías.

Suspirando, inclinó la cabeza atrás en el asiento mientras le ardían los ojos. Sus oídos zumbaban con la estática de la radio, pero incluso así, podía jurar que oía el tierno y melodioso tono de voz de Kagome diciendo su nombre.

Sus escoltas, Seshomaru y Kagura, se alejaron para permitirle aterrizar.

Se dirigió a la bahía, sus manos ejecutando automáticamente el proceso de aterrizaje. Pulsando interruptores y tirando de palancas, no podía frenar el caza del todo. Un escalofrío le recorrió cuando entró al hangar a toda velocidad.

Con un último esfuerzo para salvar su vida, tiró del interruptor de eyección sobre su cabeza. La fuerza de la propulsión del asiento le disparó hacia arriba, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para desactivar el estabilizador trasero. El impactó lo llevó a la oscuridad.

_**K**_agome se puso de pie con un grito, su mente incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos.

La nave de Inuyasha desgarró un agujero a través del muro exterior de la bahía. Llamas rojas y doradas lamieron la nave y la extensión del suelo y las paredes de la bahía. Estallaron explosiones por todas partes. Unidades de robots bomberos descendieron para extinguir el fuego.

—Sabia que debía haber detonado esa nave —gruñó su padre a su lado.

Horrorizada, Kagome le miró boquiabierta, después corrió de la habitación. Sus pies la llevaron al calor de la bahía, y ella sacudió las emociones que la desgarraban. El abrasador incendio le picaba en la nariz con su olor acre y le hacía llorar los ojos. Tosió, buscando los restos con ojos desesperados. Trozos de la nave de Inuyasha estaban esparcidos por todas partes.

Durante un momento, pensó que se vendría abajo.

No quedaba nada unido.

Nada.

Kagome cayó de rodillas, agarrándose al borde de la pared hasta que su mano quedó entumecida. El dolor le atormentaba el alma y quería morirse. No podía ser real. No se suponía que debía acabar así.

Su mirada se paseó por las piezas dispersas, los robots contra el fuego, las llamas, bajando por la bahía hasta la entrada hasta que vio…

Kagome parpadeó. No podía ser.

Un rayo de esperanza brotó cuando vio a Inuyasha yaciendo en la entrada de la bahía en un bulto negro. Sacando fuerzas de una fuente desconocida, corrió hacia él.

—Por favor que esté vivo —jadeó, de pie sobre su cuerpo cubierto en sangre.

Kaagome se puso de rodillas, temerosa de tocarlo. Yacía sobre su espalda, perfectamente quieto. Su casco estaba roto y ampollado.

Extendió una mano temblorosa para tocar la herida abierta de su costado. El pecho de Inuyasha no parecía moverse en absoluto. Había demasiada sangre. Sus labios temblaban presa del pánico que la envolvía.

Seshomaru apareció de repente y se arrodilló al otro lado de su cuerpo. No la miró mientras desataba las cintas que aseguraban el casco de Inuyasha a su uniforme.

Cuando se lo quitó, el mundo de ella se tambaleó.

—No —exclamó, viendo el color azulado de la piel de Inuyasha. Se llevó la fría mano, que se había quedado de alguna manera libre de su guante, a su pecho y limpió la sangre de la helada mejilla de Inuyasha.

Una unidad médica los rodeó, apartando a Kagome. Aturdida, se tambaleó hacia atrás, con la mente demasiado abrumada por la tristeza y el dolor de pensar.

Seshomaru comenzó a gritar, pero sus palabras resultaron ininteligibles para ella, al igual que todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Una niebla le nublaba el oído, la vista, y durante un momento se preguntó si eso era lo que se sentía al morir.

De repente, su padre estaba allí, sosteniéndola.

Por alguna razón, sus lagrimas se detuvieron y una extraña lucidez invadió su dolor mientras miraba a los médicos abrir la cremallera del uniforme de Inuyasha y le ponían una serie de maquinas. Era como si viera a los participantes de un espectáculo de un guion del que ella no sabía el final.

Nada de esto parecía real.

Kagome miró a su padre.

—Debes llamar a sus padres y decírselo —dijo ella con voz hueca—. El emperador Inu no Taisho y la princesa Izayoi. Por favor díselo. No… no creo ser capaz de hacerlo.

Por la mirada en el rostro de su padre, Kagome supo que pensaba que había enloquecido. Tal vez lo había hecho.

Solo alguien loco podía estar con esa calma mientras su mundo se hacía añicos.

—Por favor llámalos —dijo ella de nuevo—. Tengo que ir con él —con el corazón roto en pequeños trozos, entró en la unidad médica y fue con ellos al hospital.

Continuara…

Whou es increíble que ya este por el capitulo 31! Los capítulos pasan tan rápido…


	34. contigo siempre

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

CAPÍTULO 32

_**K**_agome se sentó en la sala de espera del hospital, mirando por la ventana. Inuyasha había estado en cirugía por más de seis horas y mientras cada segundo pasaba, sentía que sus esperanzas disminuían con él.

Shiori yacía dormida en su regazo, las lágrimas todavía anidadas en sus pestañas cerradas. Contarle a la chica sobre la muerte de su madre, y sobre el padre que ella sólo había visto una vez, había sido una de las cosas más duras que alguna vez había hecho.

Suspiró cansadamente, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Kagura se sentó enfrente de ella, junto con Kohaku y Shippo. Seshomaru sólo paseaba por el corredor, sin decir nada.

Los padres de Inuyasha estaban reunidos con su padre al otro extremo de la habitación. Eran un grupo sombrío, y ella no podía evitar sino preguntarse qué diría Inuyasha si los pudiera ver así.

Ella levantó su mano izquierda delante de sí, dejando a los rayos incipientes del sol jugar a través de las piedras rojas y negras. Renunciaría a todo lo que poseía y lo que alguna vez aspiró si pudiera tener a Inuyasha de vuelta. Ni siquiera le importaba que estuviera lisiado, mientras lo tuviera.

Kagome sostuvo a Shiori cerca como un bálsamo contra su pena y alisó los rizos plateados despeinados fuera de sus mejillas. Esperaba que su bebé compartiera el pelo claro de su media hermana y los ojos ambar.

Las puertas se abrieron al final de la sala de espera.

Ella levantó la mirada esperando ver al doctor, consternada de encontrar a Miroku entrando en la sala con una hermosa mujer castaña. Alta y terriblemente delgada, la mujer todavía se veía letal y fría mientras los miraba con una intensidad que Inuyasha envidiaría.

Kohaku se puso de pie y detuvo a la castaña antes de que ella la alcanzara. Miroku llegó directamente a Kagome y se arrodilló a sus pies.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? —la preocupación estaba delineada en su cara mientras le daba a su mano un apretón reconfortante.

Agradecida por su consideración, ella palmeó su mano.

—He estado bastante mejor.

—Lo siento. Debería haber estado aquí. Podría haberlo detenido.

Kagome tocó su mejilla con una caricia gentil. Sabía que a Miroku le dolía tanto como a ella.

—Tienes mejor criterio, Miroku. Inuyasha es demasiado testarudo para haberte escuchado. Tengo el presentimiento de que si hubieras estado aquí, estarías acostado en la sala de operaciones junto con él.

Miroku asintió con la cabeza, sus labios en una tensa línea.

—Imagino que tienes razón —él tomó asiento a su lado.

Ella observó a la mujer que tenía el porte de una bailarina.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Sango Taijiya.

Sus ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa.

—¿La caza recompensas que estaba dispuesta a matarte a ti e Inuyasha?

Él recostó la cabeza contra la pared.

—Es muy largo de contar.

Luego de algunos minutos, Sango llego para sentarse al otro lado de Miroku. No dijo una palabra. Sólo tomó su mano en la de ella y la sostuvo de una manera que hizo que Kagome deseara sentir la de Inuyasha.

Se vieron forzados a esperar otra hora antes de que un doctor finalmente respondiera al llamado. Él se detuvo ante Seshomaru, quien señaló de nuevo a Kagome.

Ella observó al doctor moverse en su dirección con recelo, su corazón palpitando por el miedo a lo qué él podría decir.

Miroku sujetó su mano.

—¿Señorita Inferno?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar con el nudo que bloqueaba su garganta.

—Ha salido de cirugía, pero todavía tiene una larga pelea ante sí. Había bastante daño hecho —su expresión sombría le desgarró—. Con toda sinceridad, no sé cómo vivió hasta ahora. Nunca he visto a nadie sobrevivir la cirugía con la clase de lesiones que él tenía. Pero es buena señal que está decidido a vivir.

Con cada palabra, la garganta de Kagome se apretaba más.

—Si quiere, puede permanecer en su cuarto —el doctor dijo quedamente—. Aumentaría su oportunidad de supervivencia si alguien a quien él es cercano lo acompaña.

—¿Él puede oírme?

—Dudo que pueda comprenderla, pero sabrá que usted está allí.

Kagura despertó a Shiori, quien bostezó y los miró parpadeando mientras intentaba entender lo que ocurría.

—La llevaré a casa para que se quede con mis niños. Cuando él este mejor, la traeré de vuelta.

Kagome le ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa, agradecida por su bondad.

—Kagome, iré contigo —Miroku dijo al lado de ella.

Palmeándole la mano, Kagome se levantó y siguió al doctor, con Miroku a su lado.

Seshomaru transmitió las palabras del doctor para el resto del grupo en espera.

El doctor abrió la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha.

A Kagome se le doblaron las rodillas cuando le vio. Inuyasha yacía en la cama con alambres y tubos uniendo su cuerpo a varias máquinas. Estaba tan pálido.

Pero al menos aún estaba vivo.

—Tuvimos que conectar de nuevo su sistema nervioso—dijo el doctor, sacando una silla para ella—. Hay una gran probabilidad que él este paralizado si se despierta —el doctor se aclaró la voz—. Si lo hace en el transcurso del día, tendrá mayores posibilidades de recuperación.

Miroku llevó fuera al doctor para hablar con él y darle un momento a solas con Inuyasha.

Oyendo la puerta cerrarse detrás de ellos, ella logró llegar a la cama.

—Inuyasha —susurró, sus lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas—. No me dejes —ella tocó la piel fría donde cayeron sus lágrimas—. No te perdonaré si me dejas sola.

Clavó los ojos en su hermosa cara, la cual estaba hinchada y roja donde habían unido la piel de nuevo sobre sus lesiones.

Cuidadosamente, posó los dedos sobre las cejas finamente arqueadas, esperando que abriera los ojos y la mirara. En ese momento, ella agradecería uno de sus feroces gruñidos.

La puerta se abrió y Miroku y Seshomaru entraron. A regañadientes, Kagome soltó la mano de Inuyasha y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama para esperar y rezar por su recuperación.

_**L**_a semana pasó lentamente mientras Kagome esperaba algún signo de mejoría. Todo el mundo la había instado en diferentes momentos a dejar el cuarto por un poco de tiempo y pasar la noche en una cama decente, o comer una comida caliente, pero ella, no podía, no lo haría.

Inuyasha la necesitaba y no iba a abandonarlo.

En el octavo día, mientras dormitaba intranquilamente en su silla.

Un gemido suave la despertó.

Kagome se sobresaltó, su corazón latiendo acelerado. Miró hacia Inuyasha, quien estaba contemplándola con los ojos abiertos. Emocionada de verlo despertar, corrió a su lado.

—¿Cariño? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Él tragó e hizo una mueca.

—Como si acabara de pelear con Seshomaru en su peor día y perdiera —él habló con voz áspera. Intentó sonreír para ella, pero realmente no podía hacerlo.

A Kagome no le importó. Por el momento, pensó que podría volar. Mordiéndose los labios, clavó los ojos en los hermosos ojos dorados que ella había temido nunca volver a ver.

—Traeré al doctor —le besó la mejilla antes de lanzarse fuera del cuarto.

Apresuradamente extendió la noticia a sus amigos y familia, buscando al doctor tan pronto como pudo.

Cuando regresó a su marido, sus padres revoloteaban sobre él con amor y buenos deseos. El calor se precipitó sobre ella ante la vista.

El doctor los echó fuera.

Con una última sonrisa, Kagome siguió a sus padres afuera del cuarto. Todo el mundo charlaba entusiastamente mientras esperaban a oír el veredicto final del doctor.

Una hora más tarde, el doctor dejó el cuarto con una sonrisa amplia. Su corazón palpitó con esperanza.

—Él estará bien —dijo el doctor, parándose frente a ella—. De hecho, debería poder irse sin problemas después de algunas sesiones de terapia. Es un hombre afortunado.

_No, yo soy una mujer afortunada._ Ella estaba débil por el alivio mientras su padre la atraía a sus brazos y la abrazaba fuertemente.

¡Había un Dios y él la amaba!

Sonriente, Kagome agarró la mano de Izayoi y la apretó antes de entrar a ver a Inuyasha otra vez.

El dolor en su cara era insoportable de ver para ella. Caminó hacia él y le puso la mano en la mejilla.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Su mirada ardió en la de ella.

—Sólo a ti.

Kagome tomó su mano en la de ella para que él pudiera ver su anillo de boda.

—Siempre estaré aquí para ti, cariño.

Fin

**Ahora queda solo el epilogo!**

**muchas gracias a tods ls que leyeron comentaron y/o se enamoraron de esta historia tanto como yo lo hice ya no seguiremos leyendo mañana para el epilogo y mas adelante en nacido del fuego que continuare subiendo **


	35. una familia juntos

EPÍLOGO

_**K**_agome observó a Inuyasha luchar en el suelo con Shiori, su corazón se suavizó ante la forma en que él "ayudaba" a Shiori con su tarea. De alguna manera, sus lecciones siempre terminaban en juegos.

Era un buen padre y un marido maravilloso. Sinceramente, no podía pedir más.

La brillante luz del sol entraba a través de las puertas de la biblioteca del palacio. Seis meses habían pasado desde que Inuyasha había dejado el hospital, y durante ese tiempo, se habían trasladado desde su solitaria casa situada entre las estrellas, a vivir con el padre de Inuyasha, el cual afirmó, que ella y Shiori estarían a salvo de cualquiera que quisiera hacerles daño.

El mayor beneficio de que sus padres lo restablecieran como príncipe y heredero real, era que La Liga ya no podía perseguirlo.

Amnistía total.

Su madre y su tía, también habían depuesto a su madre de Daiyoka, y debido a la crueldad de Goshinki y sus acciones, había sido removido de la línea de sucesión. Ninguno estaba feliz por ello, pero si ellos tomaban alguna acción contra Inuyasha, su madre o su tía, serían encarcelados por ello.

O ejecutados. Con las habilidades de Inuyasha esa era siempre una posibilidad.

En ese momento él y su hija reían mientras rodaban por el suelo. Shiori gritó, y luego se escapó. Las Nekomatas la siguieron cuando echó a correr escaleras arriba.

Una amplia sonrisa curvó los labios de Kagome cuando su mirada encontró la de Inuyasha.

—Seguramente le hiciste cosquillas.

Inuyasha rió. Agarrando su bastón, se levantó lentamente. Aun caminaba con una pronunciada cojera, pero estaba vivo y bien.

Eso era lo único que importaba.

—¿Estas contenta de que Shiori esté con nosotros? —le preguntó, tomándola en sus brazos.

Kagome gruñó cuando su vientre redondeado chocó contra su firme y musculoso cuerpo. Llevaba dos semanas de retraso.

—En este momento lo que me gustaría es que nuestro hijo se uniera a nosotros.

Los hoyuelos de Inuyasha destellaron.

Ella tocó las profundas hendiduras, esperando que su bebé también las tuviera.

—Y sí, estoy feliz de que Shiori esté aquí. Ayer me dijo que está contenta y que esta vez le gustaría tener un hermano, pero que para la próxima quiere una hermana.

Una esquina de su boca se levantó.

—Estoy dispuesto a complacerla.

Ella le echó un travieso vistazo.

—Yo también. Al menos mientras que no tenga que criarlos sin ti.

Sus brazos se apretaron en torno a ella.

—Estoy retirado. Te juro que nunca aceptaré de nuevo una misión.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada de duda.

—¿Ni siquiera si Miroku viene a pedírtelo?

El la besó suavemente en los labios.

—Ni siquiera Miroku puede tentarme. Te amo, _mu shona_, y nunca más te dejaré. Por nada.

Ella empezó a hablar, pero entonces se quedó sin aliento.

Él se retiró.

—¿Estás bien?

Mordiéndose el labio, Kagome asintió.

—Creo que Aoki quiere unirse a nosotros ahora.

_**I**_nuyasha caminaba de un lado a otro a pesar de que su pierna enviaba ráfagas de dolor a todo su cuerpo.

No podía soportarlo.

Kagome había tenido complicaciones durante el parto, y él había sido sacado precipitadamente a la sala para esperar.

¿Por qué tardaban tanto?

Sus padres estaban ahí, junto con Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Shippo, Seshomau, Kagura, y el padre de Kagome.

Shiori se le acercó lentamente. A veces, se sentía intimidada por él. Aun así una sonrisa alentadora curvó sus labios.

—Todo va a estar bien… Papá.

Su corazón se apretó al escucharla llamarlo de otra forma que no fuera por su nombre.

Papá…

Era un buen sonido y aun no podía creer que realmente tuviese una familia.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, la apretó contra él, y besó su frente.

—Te quiero, Shiori.

Ella lo apretó fuerte.

—Yo también te quiero.

Esas palabras lo calentaron mientras la sostenía cerca. Pero el miedo era demasiado fuerte para lidiar con él. No podía soportar el pensamiento de perder a Kagome ahora.

_Si ella sobrevive a esto, jamás la tocare de nuevo…_

—¿Alteza?

Se volvió al oír la voz del doctor. Todo el mundo se acercó mientras el temor pesaba en el aire.

El hombre sonrió ampliamente.

—Su esposa y su hijo están bien. ¿Le gustaría verlos ahora?

¿Acaso era idiota? ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa?

—Por supuesto.

Su padre se acercó.

—les daremos a los dos unos minutos a solas antes de que la bombardeemos.

Inclinó la cabeza en señal de gratitud antes de seguir al doctor por el pasillo a la habitación de Kagome. El alivio lo desgarró al darse cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba no tener el control completo sobre todo.

Pero cuando el doctor abrió la puerta y él vio a su esposa y a su hijo, todos los pensamientos se dispersaron. Kagome se veía exhausta, pero increíblemente hermosa, mientras miraba al diminuto bebé en sus brazos.

El amor y la alegría lo rasgaron con tal agudeza que, de hecho, hicieron brotar lágrimas de sus ojos.

Kigome encontró su mirada y la sonrisa en su cara lo golpeó de lleno.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Camino hacia ella, deseando poder correr.

Inseguro, se acercó para tirar de la manta de modo que pudiera mirar al ser más pequeño que había visto nunca.

Su hijo.

Inuyasha no podía creerlo. Después de todas las vidas que había tomado…

No merecía esto. Ese bebé era demasiado perfecto y demasiado hermoso para haber venido de algo como él. Le tembló la mano cuando el bebé hizo un sonido de gorjeo.

Kagome observó a Inuyasha de cerca, preguntándose qué pensamientos había en su cabeza.

—Conoce a tu hijo, Inuyasha.

Ella le tendió el bebé.

Inuyasha dio un paso atrás como si tuviera miedo.

—No creo que deba.

Ella arqueó una ceja hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

—Nunca has estado cerca de un bebé, ¿verdad?

El asintió.

—No sabían que eran así de pequeños.

Ella rió.

—No lo será por mucho tiempo. —Alargando la mano, tiró de él hacia ella. —No le harás daño.

Inuyasha tragó cuando ella le puso al bebé en los brazos. Era el momento más surrealista de su vida. Era padre…

Mientras que se había acostumbrado al título con Shiori, no era exactamente lo mismo que mirar a este pequeño infante, y eso hizo que le doliera no haber estado presente cuando su hija había nacido.

Se había perdido su infancia entera, y odiaba ese hecho. Pero jamás se perdería ni un segundo de la de Aoki. Encontró la mirada de Kagome.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por darme una vida que vale la pena vivir. Sé que no soy digno de ella, y que no la merezco, pero juro por los Dioses que pasaré cada momento que tengo haciéndote feliz y tratando de ser digno de ti.

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Inuyasha, tú lo vales todo para mí. Y siempre lo harás.

Y cuando ella tocó sus labios con los propios y lo besó, por primera vez en su vida, el realmente entendió el amor. No era solo una emoción intangible, era cuando su propia felicidad la encontraba haciéndola feliz a ella. No era algo que se encontraba en un gesto grandioso. Se encontraba en la forma más simple.

Una sola sonrisa que hacía sentir un asesino de sangre fría debilidad en las rodillas.

**Ahora si… Fin**

**CREDITOS!**

**La autora original y creadora de toda esta maravillosa historia es ****Sherrylin Kenyon**** escritora numero uno de Best Sellers del new york times!**

**La traductora que trajo al español su obra es conocida como ****Kalosis**** y su esfuerzo es infinitamente apreciado! **

**Personalmente les recomiendo para todos aquellos que aun no han leído acerca de sus obras (o solo han leído sobre los Dark hunters) que leen mas de esta gran escritora que merece el reconocimiento que tiene y mas **

**tan rápido como sea posible terminare de publicar nacido de la noche y colocare el listado de personajes con los nombres originales y adaptados para que todos aquellos que quieran leer mas puedan leer las continuaciones originales de estas dos adaptaciones que he hecho **

**Fue un placer compartir con ustedes por estos treinta y dos capítulos llenos de emoción **

**Y antes de despedirme, me gustaría aclarar sobre un comentario que recibi hace poco: la única razón por la que decidí publicar esta adaptación en especifico fue porque a cada pagina del libro nunca pude dejar de pensar en Inuyasha, NO era porque no se escribir libros (de hecho tengo varios… pero no se han terminado), NUNCA pensé en robar talento que no me pertenece y JAMAS cambiaria drásticamente una historia completamente perfecta cuando mi intención es darla a conocer, muchos de los libros y autores que he conocido como lectora han sido gracias a adaptaciones como estas, se bien que a muchos no les gustan y nada puedo hacer al respecto pero la saga de La Liga con lo buena que es no es muy conocida y yo quería hacer algo para que otras personas se animaran a leerla o la conocieran, como dije no pude evitar pensar en Inuyasha en este libro y fue eso únicamente lo que me incentivo a adaptarla. **

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODS LS QUE COMENTARON, LEYERON SIN COMENTAR, O COMENTARON OCASIONALMENTE Y DISFRUTARON DE "NACIDO DE LA NOCHE" **


End file.
